Monsters of Deimon
by Hibiki54
Summary: Himura, Musashi and Kurita were coached by Sakaki, but they were introduced to American Football by a middle school underclassman from America. On their last chance at the Christmas Bowl, an American foreign exchange student comes to attend Deimon. Abandoned.
1. From Across the Sea

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 1: From Across the Sea

On a cool morning near the beginning of spring when the cherry blossoms began to bloom, a young boy stood in front of Deimon High School, far back away from the crowd of young boys and girls gathering before a large billboard. It was this day that the boy was waiting for, the results of the entrance exams for the high school of his choice and the day he would finally be rid of the bane of his existence.

Sena Kobayakawa, Examinee 021. Throughout his elementary and middle school years, Sena was bullied and forced to run errands for the local riff-raff. Not your ideal childhood, but one none the less. High school was and is his hope for a much happier life that he could enjoy himself without having the local bully stealing his lunch for making him run around with a chicken with it's head cut off. Because of his short stature he refrained from approaching the board, not wanting to become lost or crushed within the mob of friends and acquaintances. A voice caught his attention and his eyes focused on a young girl waving in his direction.

"Sena-kun! Over here!"

"Ah, Mamori-neechan!"

He smiled at seeing his older childhood friend. He jogs up to the taller girl and quickly becomes reacquainted with her. Mamori Anezaki is someone Sena has known for as long as he could remember, their mother's having met at a cooking class and they have been friends ever since. Her mother being half-American, the brown haired Mamori is one-quarter American and stood at a height of 164 centimeters, almost a head taller than Sena, and topped with a set of blue eyes, genes obviously from her mother's side. She is a second year student at Deimon High School and member of the school disciplinary committee. To Mamori, Sena is like the little brother she has always wanted and it has showed in her protective streak throughout their childhood, protecting Sena from bullies.

While the two friends talk and search for Sena's examinee number on the board, a pair of demonic eyes gaze at the young man as thoughts began running through the owner's mind. The tall and extremely large young man behind him follows his gaze, the same thoughts going through his mind. They waited for the right moment to appear, patiently waiting for when the opening would show itself to them and draw them in like a bait on a hook for the hungry fish. When the girl, Mamori, began congratulating the short bot, they walked from their hiding spot and quickly approached.

The tall blonde boy with the demonic eyes smiled.

Sena freaked.

He found himself being tossed in the air by the blonde and huge boy, words of congratulations being chanted with each toss. He reveled in the feeling, having not been tossed in the air in such a matter since he was a little boy. It made him feel comfortable, a feeling of happiness spreading through him. When he finally got a good look at the pair, their clothing seemed a little off in his eyes. Both wore a uniform of some sort of sport that he did not know of; the demon-looking blonde that offered him his cell phone wearing a jersey with the #1 on the front and back and the large boy wearing #77. They seemed like a nice pair, despite the blonde's evil appearance; he even offered to let him use his phone to contact his parents and tell them the good news!

A minor altercation occurred between the blonde sportsman and Mamori when she stepped in front of the blonde named Hiruma. It was obvious that the girl did not like the boy and it showed in her attitude, or could it be that she was protecting Sena? Whatever the reason, the occurrence was watched by another young man that had arrived earlier in the day to take a self-guided tour of the property and file his paperwork to register and receive his homeroom and class schedule. It was never his intension to stop in this section of the school a second or third time, yet, at the sight of the large boy and the blonde, he could not help but stop and watch. He knew those two and almost automatically recognized those uniforms.

American Football players.

"Kurita and Himura. It's been a long time," he said to himself in English. With a smirk forming on his lips, he turned and walked away, knowing he would get his chance to meet his old acquaintances.

-----

The following week, Sena was sitting in his new classroom feeling a little nervous and a little excited at the same time. That morning, Mamori encouraged him to make friends in high school even suggesting that he tried out some of the clubs the school housed. Mamori was always looking out for him, something that he really liked about her and appreciated. At times she could be pushy, but when he was down in the dirt, Mamori was the sister that helped him back on his feet. And now that he was in high school, he could branch out and be a man on his own.

"And now, Kobayakawa."

"Y-yes!" He stood. "My name is Sena Kobayakawa." What to say, he thought. Then it hit him. "Now that I'm in high school, I don't want things to be like middle school and be an errand boy.. No, no, I mean I want to tackle everything that I do with enthusiasm!" A round of applause followed and he sat down, sighing in relief. His words almost took everything he had in him, but he felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders and everything would be fine. Seems like I did it, he thought.

Until he looked back.

"I guess not," he muttered to himself, that same weight he lost sudden appearing on him once more.

As the teacher called each student alphabetically, Sena could not help but find that the seat to his right was mysteriously empty. Normally in a Japanese school, all seats in a classroom were filled with a total of twenty five student and never exceeding thirty as to prevent over crowding - a reason why ninety-nine percent of high schools were private and required entrance exams. Schools did not care for those that did not wish to actively participate in normal high school life or studies. The absence of a student next to him made him curious. When the homeroom teacher finished calling named and introductions were complete, he called attention to the class.

"As today is the beginning of a new school semester, your class was given the honor by the principal to host a foreign exchange student all the way from across the Pacific from Los Angeles, California in America. So please, welcome our guest. Young man would you please step in and stand before the class to introduce yourself?"

A mass of eyes, including Sena's focused on the door and the young man that entered. The first thing Sena noticed was that he was big. Not big, as in the size of the young boy wearing the #77 jersey from last week. If Mamori was around 165 centimeters, this guy stood at around 185 centimeters, a full head or two taller than his best friend. He was even taller than the teacher! What made him look very imposing was the form of his body. He seemed very top heavy with big and long arms and a set of legs that looked like tree trunks. Even though his body was covered by the loose fitting white shirt with tie and teal blazer, the school uniform, Sena could easily assume that the guy could look like one of those wrestlers he's seen on the television a few times. Sena had only met one American besides Mamori's mother and grandfather, but he could only assume that it was not common for American's to completely shave their heads unless they were Bhuddhist.

The young man reached into his blazer pocket, producing a pair of wire-frame glasses that enhanced the look of his dark brown eyes. To the girls, he looked very sophisticated. To most of the men, especially those who were at first intimidated by the foreigner's large size, thought he looked like a geek. The tall boy stood before the class, bowing in respect and introduced himself.

"Good morning," he said. "My name is Rick Ayasegawa. Riku if you is liking. Please do me the favor, excuse my Japanese for I have not very much spoken in a long time."

A few girls giggled at his broken Japanese and some of the boys rolled their eyes, especially three sitting toward the back. The teacher merely smiled. "Please, Ayasegawa-kun. Please tell us about yourself."

"Yes. I am fifteen years of age from Los Angeles, California in the United States. Father is half-Japanese is why I have a Japanese surname. I came to Japan before like now in a foreign exchange. I attended at Maou 13th Middle school as a first year student. I very much like the experience in which I have received there. Met very nice people and became very great friends. Only for one year I stayed and umm.. I went back to the states to continue my school." He paused to gather himself. It was obvious he was struggling with the language, especially with as much as he was saying. "I really enjoy the anime of Japan and have for many years. It is very fun hobby of mine. Sports is also what I enjoy and maybe I join a club in Deimon High school." He sighed when he finished. It looked like that took the breath right out of him.

The teacher nodded. "Very good, is that all, Ayasegawa-kun?" He nodded. "Questions, class?" A young girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Riku-san, do you have a girlfriend?" She blushed, embarrassed she even asked. He shook his head. The teach rolled his eyes.

"Any other question? Yes, Kobayashi-san?"

"No offense, but you look very imposing. Are all American's your age like that?" He hook his head.

"That is not true. While is true that American's are larger than Japanese in statistic, our culture is very diverse and others at my age come in many shapes and sizes. In my school, there is others whom are very skinny or shorter than what I am. Sometimes much taller or more fat."

A young man raised their hand. "Yes?"

"What made you decide to come to Japan on a foreign exchange?"

Riku smiled. "I very much love Japan and enjoy visiting. I have much roots here as I do in the States. Grandfathers both American and Japanese fought each other hard in World War as Imperial Japanese and US Marines. However, I come in this year and maybe next to earn scholarship for college. My mother encourage me very much to do so and so I shall."

"A very good answer, Ayasegawa-kun." The teach gestured toward the empty seat next to Sena. "Welcome to Japan and Deimon High School. If you will, please take the empty seat next to Kobayakawa-san and we shall go over this semester's syllabus and your scheduled classes. If you need help translating, Sena-kun should be able to help you, right Kobayakawa-san?"

"Y-yes, sir. I'll do my best."

Riku bowed to the class once more. "Thank you very much. It is very much an honor. I offer to you if you need help with English. Please, help me with how I speak Japanese. Thank you very much."

-----

The day went by pretty fast for the foreign exchange student. Riku was glad to be in Japan for many reasons, all of which spoke about his character. Least important - Riku loved the Japanese cuisine. A native of Los Angeles and it's diverse communities, a traditional Japanese restaurant was easily around the corner and very affordable. Yet, it was still not the same as a Japanese meal in Japan, something natural born Japanese citizen that migrated to the State could attest to. Secondly, the education system and curriculum was better and more challenging. Riku was not your run of the mill foreign student; he had a goal and that was enough to push him to work hard at his scholastic abilities to reach that goal - to attend a prestigious college and make a name for himself. And most importantly...

He had friends in Japan. Friends that he missed more than anything in the world.

He could remember it as if it was yesterday. Several years back when he transfered from a Los Angeles middle school on a foreign exchange program to attend Maou 13th Middle school here in Japan. He stayed with a small respectable family that took care of him as if he was their own son, who stayed with his family back home. He was taught Japanese much more thoroughly, enough to read, write and understand most of the intricate forms of calligraphy. He fit well in Japanese middle school. In the states, he was short for someone of his age compared to children in his age group and Caucasian background. At Maou, his size was on par with the average student and he did not stick out like a sore thumb. Unless you knew him personally, you would never guess he was a foreigner. It was here when he met those three.

Kurita, Musashi and Hiruma. Unlike him, they did stick out and stick out bad. Maybe that is what drew him to them and why they became friends. Kurita was very tall and a mammoth of a Japanese for someone his age. He ate healthy, very healthy, easily consuming five to six times what he eats and more. He had natural strength and fiery passion for whatever he did, and he had a big heart and sense of caring that rival most friendships. He was a real friend to the end. Musashi was a scruffy middle schooler in a high school graduates body. At their age he was growing a beard and mustache and probably could have easily bought liquor at a market without the request for identification. He was a cool guy that could be serious at times, but what made him special was his dedication to family and his friends. And finally Hiruma, the devil boy. A tall skinny blonde that could of been mistaken for an evil being, Hiruma liked to lie, manipulate, blackmail and steal to get what he wanted. He was very energetic, always carrying some sort of firearm and smiling, showing a set of demon-like teeth and fangs. Besides that, he was someone that would do anything to achieve a goal no matter the cost and someone you could count on even when you doubt his abilities. He was a closet genius and very many people could believe such a claim considering his reputation.

Riku was their underclassman when they met him and it was he that introduced them to the sport of football. A big fan of the Nation Football League, Riku had a love for many teams such as the Chicago Bears and the Oakland Raiders. Invited over to the temple where Kurita lived with his father, Riku showed them a tape of a NFL classic game between the San Fransisco 49ers verses the Cincinnati Bengals in Super Bowl XVI.

The three of them were hooked.

When Riku had to return to the States, the four of them were training under a man named Doburoku Sakaki, a conditioning coach who had college level experience in Japanese American Football. Riku, who has experience playing Pop Warner level football in Los Angeles, was helping the other three develop their basic skills. The last he had heard of the three, they were planning on starting a club in middle school to prepare for the high school level.

And now here he stood, years later after those wonderful days standing before a door which led into the Deimon High American Football club. It was just my mere coincidence that he came across a flier posted on a wall, or plastered across the entire wall to put it more frankly, that led him here in the first place. He felt nervous, wondering if the three of them would remember him or if they knew who he was at all.

I just have to go in and hope for the best, he thought to himself.

He sucked in his courage and slid open the door quickly, surprising the large boy inside. He recognized Kurita almost instantly, he could never forget his face of the size of his body. Kurita, on his part, turned and looked at him for a long moment before his face broke into a hopeful smile. Could he remember him, he questioned in his mind.

"Are you here to play American Football?" Riku sweated.

With a sigh, he stepped in and closed the door, shaking his head as a smile broke out on his own face. Of course they wouldn't recognize him. When they last spoke, he was half of Kurita's size, now he was almost as tall as him and built like a brick house. He had a huge growth spurt these past couple years, and combined with physical conditioning and football, he became what he is now. "Kurita, it is I. You no remember me? From middle school?"

"Ah..!" He held up a finger, a light bulb appearing over his head. Then he sighed, dropping his head in shame. "Umm... I don't remember anyone like you... umm...? You don't really speak the language well, do you?"

"No, very sorry, I don't very well." He bowed, raising up and smirking at the large boy. "In no speaking it well, but do understand good. You remember football game in middle school, when I first show it to Hiruma, Musashi and you?" In the blink of an eye he was engulfed by the large boy in a bone crushing hug. Despite the pain he felt, he enjoyed the delightful cheers and greetings by his long lost friend, the smile on the gentle giant's face warming his heart.

"Riku-kun! Long time no see my good friend! I missed you so much." He placed him down on his feet, quickly putting together some tea and snacks for the two. "Oh my, we have some much to catch up on. Please, sit, sit."

"Uhh... I will." Riku scratched his bald head. "Slow down please, I am not understanding that well, yet."

He beamed a bright smile. "Okay, I will." He poured him some tea. "So, you just recently came to Deimon High?"

"Yes, I have. Very good to be here, but better to meet you, friend." He thanked him for the tea. "You is very good looking and still playing football, I see. Lineman?"

"Yes, very much so. I love American Football and I can never thank you enough for introducing it to us. Because I'm so big, Lineman is all I can play and I love it. I work hard to be the best lineman in our level." He looked at his American friend, checking out his new look. "Wow, you've really changed. I remember when you were so tiny back in middle school."

He laughed, looking embarrassed. "Well, I grow very much over years. Work hard at school and sports. It was very hot for winter this year, so I shave self bald. Looks very very cool, too." He became curious. "So, where Musashi and Hiruma?"

"Oh, Hiruma went to the store to get some snacks and some gum for himself." His face changed a little. "Musashi is.. well--"

The door suddenly burst open.

"YA-HA!!!"

"I know that laugh." Riku said to himself in english.

"I caught one! This one is an incredible running back!" said a tall, skinny blonde boy that could be mistaken for a demon. A familiar young man was tied and gagged while carried like a sack of potatoes by the blonde. Without noticing Riku, he tossed the boy over to Kurita who easily caught him."

"S-sena-kun!" Out on nowhere Hiruma pulled out a set of guns aimed at the freshman. Sena quickly squirmed the gag off.

"I'll do it! I'll do it! Please let me do it!"

Riku stood and stepped back, watching as the pair stripped down Sena Kobayakawa to his skivvies and suited him up in pads and uniform. He could not help but raise an eyebrow at the short young boy when the quick change was finished. Number 21 and a helmet with green eyeshield. You would have to get close to the helmet and look directly into the tinted shield to see the rest of his face. Sena came off to Riku as a shy, timid young boy that was just waiting to reach out an become a man. He saw how those three guys pressured him into doing something for them, but being a foreign exchange student he could do nothing about it. Especially with the language barrier still there.

"We'd have to hide his face during games," Hiruma explained to Kurita. "Otherwise, other teams will be fighting for his legs."

"Games?" Sena swallowed the lump in his throat. "But I'm the secretary." No words, only a bazooka was enough to threaten Sena to shut his trap.

"Throw away the name Sena Kobayakawa during the games. Your codename is..." He pointed dramatically at him, showing his sharp fangs. "Eyeshield 21!"

"Eyeshield 21? I told you, I'm the secretary!"

Kurita cheered. They had a new player and secretary. "Hurray, Sena!"

"YA-HA!" Again he pointed at Sena. "Get dressed and meet back here tomorrow morning, you damn shrimp."

"But, I'm the--" Hiruma cocked a shotgun. "Yes! Early in the morning. Roger!" He was gone before the three of them realized it. Riku couldn't help but whistle, which drew Hiruma's attention to him.

"Hmph. He very fast for short guy. Will make very good running back."

His demonic smirk faltered at seeing the new guy. They stared at each other for a long moment, Hiruma's eyes squinting in mild recognition, his face leaning closer until the two were eye to eye - only because Riku was sitting on a desk to allow such a thing to happen. The piercing gaze the bespectacled American turned made Hiruma blink and step back out of reflex, something he had never done in years since he first trained under Coach Doburoku. Only one person...

"Riku? Riku Ayasegawa?" Instead of the trademark demonic smirk, a smile broke out on his face making him appear more human that other's actually realized. This was a smile only reserved for a three others, one of two of them being in the same room as him. He continued in english to make sure. "Is that really you?"

"It's been a long time, my good friend." Riku replied. The pair shook hands before being bear hugged by Kurita.

"Yay! We're back together again!"

The devil quarterback stepped back, crossing his arms. Looking at his once short friend, he could not help but feel a sense of joy at the reunion and the surprise at his new appearance. He could remember clearly that he was once the size of Sena Kobayakawa when they first met, and now this stocky person sat before him. He had been training. His face changed completely, a serious air coming about him.

"How long are you here for this time?"

"As long as I want, blondie."

"Che, that's great. So that means we can catch up later. Let me ask you just one thing, Ayasegawa." He stepped forward, pressing their noses against each other as another staring match began. "Want to join the team?"

A chuckle came from Riku's mouth, surprising Kurita. The bespectacled foreigner leaned back, a smirk adorning his lips. Like Hiruma, he gave the blonde a once over, only he snorted in amusement at some inside joke that only he knew of. His friend never changed from how he was in middle school. He was the same pusher, shover and extortionist that did whatever it took to get the job done. Even back in those days, he was the victim of his schemes and he had to admit that the guy was real good at setting people up to take the downfall. He was violent and liked to blow things up with his guns, basically an asshole that no one really like or cared for.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I play with you, my friends."

Yoichi Hiruma scratched behind his pointed ears. "We just need to work on your damn Japanese, you damn foreigner."

-----

End of Chapter 1

-----

Author's Notes:

Eyeshield 21 is an anime I recently became enthralled with. Being a rabid fan of the NFL and NCAA football, this grew on me very quickly and entertained me to no end. This is basically an alternate universe story with an original character that brings about a new side to some of the characters. This will have a lot of NFL references. The one main thing I did not like about the series was the lack of penalties, especially in the game between the Devil Bats and the Taiyou Sphinx when Monta was hit by the corners all day. I'll explain more if I get that far in the series.

Anyway, enjoy the story.


	2. How to Recruit Players

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 2: How to Recruit Players

"Christmas Bowl? Is that so.."

"Yeah. Right after you left we decided to start up a team in middle school then join a high school team our freshman year," Hiruma explained, his normal demonic persona subdued as he and Riku spoke privately in the club office this morning. They were the first to arrive, both eager to start morning practice with the club but most importantly, to catch up on what has happened in their lives. The blonde Japanese demon boy was thrilled to hear about his foreigner friend's life in the states. "Kurita earned a recommendation to Shinryuuji to play ball there and Musashi and I were planning to take the entrance exams and join the team, but some other punk tried out at the same time as him and he got cut. Deimon was the only school he could get into so we followed. This place didn't have a team so we started one."

"How you do as freshman?"

The blonde snorted. "Damn chicken shits are afraid to play with us." I wonder why, Riku thought to himself. "We did fine in the spring tournament, though we lost to the Oujo White Knights in the second round. When the fall tournament came around we lost bad." He slammed his fist on the table. "It's just been Kurita and I ever since. We don't have any regulars and it's pissing me off. We had to recruit players from the other clubs to help us out ever game and we managed until last year."

Riku stared at him. "Only two? Musashi?"

"Personal problems. His old man got really sick and he had to drop-out and work to pay the bills." Hiruma had a look in his eyes, as if he wanted to drop the subject immediately.

"I see."

"It's really pissing me off. We'll never make the Christmas Bowl at this rate. This is our last year or it's over." His friend's tone worried him.

"Why you say this? You only in second year."

Hiruma turned away from him. "Deimon isn't like other high schools. Extracurricular activities stop after your second year."

"Is all or nothing, hmm? Maybe it destiny that I come to Deimon, to play with you friends and all of us go to the Christmas Bowl."

"We really need to work on your Japanese, you damn foreigner."

The door to the club slid open. "Umm... excuse me.." Sena paused. "Ayasegawa-san?"

A demonic smile appeared on Hiruma's face. He grabbed Sena by the tie. "Come here, you damn shrimp!" The short Japanese boy began struggling with the taller blonde, looking toward Riku for some semblance of help.

"Riku-san, help me!" The boy merely shrugged his shoulders. "Oh no...!"

"**YA-HA!**"

-----

Riku sweated. "Umm.. you did not have to drag by a rope..." Hiruma gave his trademark smirk.

"Of course I should! How do you expect me to get this damn shrimp out here without him running away?"

"I see..."

The duo and their somewhat unwilling package approached the school practice field. As they arrived, the two of them noticed the equipment set up and the lone lineman practicing on the sled. Ball throwing machines, tackling dummies, blocking pads and a various other equipment made up of what was given to the American Football club. Good equipment for such a small membership. Riku watched Kurita slam into the sled over and over, noticing the amount of power he put into his practice. Almost immediately he could see his friend playing as a center or offensive tackle, even a nose guard on the defensive line.

"Hey, you sure are here early!" Hiruma called out.

"Oh, good morning!" Kurita stopped his practice to greet his friends and new players. He struggled pulling off the large helmet off his equally large head, the smile never leaving his face. "Well, you see, it's the first time we had more than three people since the team was founded. I was so happy, so I woke up extra early. I got too excited, so I've been doing this since 2AM."

"That's why I say he's all brawn," Hiruma said to Sena while the large lineman laughed.

The sled sudden fell apart. Riku raised an eyebrow, feeling it twitch as a strange feeling came over him. "Son of a..." he muttered.

"Huh?!" The blonde started shouting in anger. "You idiot! You totally wrecked it!"

Sena sweated. _That's some brute force_, he thought to himself. Terrifying. Himura suddenly kicked the broke sled out of his vision. A feeling of dread came over him. _And that guy is even more terrifying._ A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sena-san, you not worry too much. American Football is fun. You enjoy it very much."

"Ah, Riku-san." He noticed the large foreigner wearing a jersey similar to his own, only he had the number 54 on his. "Are you joining the team? You also play American Football?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. I have no seen these people in a very long time. Football is what brings us together, so I play to be with them." He smirked, enjoying the feeling of his own words. Sena was suddenly grabbed from his side and dragged away by his blonde friend.

"Well now, let's start the usual stuff." Sena cried to help. "After all, we have two new recruits."

"No, hang on." Kurita said, stretching his neck to relieve some stiffness. "My neck hurts a little. I think I'll call it a day after I do a 40."

Riku picked up some dirt and rubbed his hands together. Hiruma pulled out a stop watch. "A 40-yard dash, huh? We haven't done that in a while... Okay! Let's do some timing! Show me the results from this morning's practice!"

"There's no way I can improve that much in such little time!" The lineman said as he jogged down the field to set up the cones at the starting yard marker.

"Umm.. excuse me?" Sena interrupted. "How long does it usually take to run 40 yards?" Riku decided to answer him.

"For regular sportsman, average is maybe five seconds," he said. "For American Football player, five seconds is difference between speed and power. If high school player run very faster than five seconds, he makes a good running back or other skill position."

"The current Japanese high school record is held by a guy on the Oujo White Knights, Shin Seijuurou, with a time of 4.4 seconds," said Hiruma. "He's one hell of a monster!"

"I'm ready!" Riku started walking down the field toward the start as Hiruma fired off a bazooka to signal Kurita's run. The heavy boy trampled down the field until he passed Sena who held the stopwatch.

"Ryokan Kurita's 40-yard dash: 6.5 seconds!"

Hiruma began to beat the lineman's ass. "FAT ASS! Why is it slower than the last time?! Where the hell are the results from this morning's practice?!" He stepped up to the starting line ready for his run. "Alright! Watch this!"

Sena gasped. _That was quick!_

Riku crossed his arms.

"YA...HA!!" And Hiruma sprinted down-field, his legs pushing him forward with all the strength he could pull from within himself. Sena checked the watch.

"Yoichi Hiruma's 40-yard dash: 5.1 seconds!"

"YA-HA! I matched my best time!" He shouted in a celebrating pose.

"You is slow, Hiruma!"

A vein formed on the head of the devil boy. "Oh yeah?! Let's see your run, four-eyes!" He stood at the finish line with his arms crossed. "Kurita, watch this guy. We haven't seen him since middle school so he's completely different from the guy we use to know. Watch him and see the level that football players in America compete at." He watched Riku move into a three-point stance. He was ready.

"GO!!"

The sound of the bazooka cut through the air and he was off. His legs pumping as if they were on fire. He forced every ounce of energy he had in his body to work his legs to their maximum. The wind streamed over his body, his arms pumped with each time his cleated feet hit the ground. When he felt he cross the mark, he continued forward a bit of the way, slowly bringing himself to stop to save himself from injury. Wiping the sweat from his body, the American boy turned toward his friends with a feeling of accomplishment written all over his face.

Hiruma's devil-like grin appeared.

"Riku Ayasegawa's 40-yard dash: 4.4 seconds!"

"He tied Shin Seijuurou's high school record! This is wonderful!" Kurita cheered, running over and picking up his friend in a crushing hug. "We never had anyone run that fast before!"

"..can't... breathe..."

"4.4 seconds, eh?" His sinister grin was directed toward Sena. "Now, last but not least..."

Sena gave a start, warding off the boy. "Uh.. no.. Well, I'm the secretary, so I'll pass."

"What's that? You want to run like there is no tomorrow?" He showed fangs. "Very good. All new recruits should have as much enthusiasm as this." He shoved Sena toward the starting line as Riku joined next to him. Kurita had the watch in his hand. "With those legs of his, he should be able to break five seconds, maybe even surpass your time, Riku."

"We see."

Kurita looked at him. "Is Sena-kun really that fast?" Hiruma nodded. "With incredible speed like that, one would think he'd have been famous since junior high school."

"True. Well, anyway, we'll see when he runs." He turned toward the starting line. "Ready..."

Sena began his run.

Kurita stopped the watch. "Sena Kobayakawa's 40-yard dash: 5.0 seconds. He just made it to the 5 second barrier!" He congratulated the underclassman. "Amazing, Sena-kun!"

"Oi, Hiruma." Riku nudge him with his elbow. "I though you say he faster, eh?"

"Pfft." He opened a laptop. "Sena Kobayakawa. In the junior high school physical abilities test, he only took first place in the shuttle runs." He pulled out a bag of doggy treats.

"Where did you hear that?!"

"You honed your speed running all those errands. Plus, there is that rocket start. But since you had always slowed down immediately after that, you never set any long distance records." He shoved the treat in Sena's face before shoving it down the back of his shirt. "All we need to do is make you not slow down." He took a deep breath.

"CERBEROS!!"

_The three-headed mythical dog demon?_ Riku suddenly realized what he meant by calling out that name. A small, dangerous looking brown dog appeared behind Sena with a spike collar around it's neck. With a mighty growl, the dog lunged for the short Japanese boy. Riku's eyes widened when Sena quickly accelerated and zoomed down-field, his legs carrying him faster than he had ever seen someone of his size move. _So fast._

Hiruma pulled the two boys together, showing them the time recorded on the watch. "Check this out. This is his true strength!" Kurita gasped.

"4.2 seconds?!"

"Not such a high school record!" Said the demonic boy. "This is the top speed of pros! Golden legs!"

"This guy in my class... he's so fast.." muttered Riku. "But only when chased by devil dog." Said boy was having his head chewed by said dog.

"Amazing, Sena-kun!" The heavy boy shouted, shaking the young boy. "You shouldn't let such talent remain hidden!"

"With Riku and this damn shrimp, we have the Spring Tournament in our grasp." Hiruma said confidentially.

"When tournament begin?" Riku asks.

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" The three boys shouted in complete surprise! "TOMORROW?!"

-----

The four new members of the Deimon Devil Bats retired to the team club house after practice, three of them enjoying a round of coffee while their demonic quarterback stood on the forth side of the table. It was this time that Riku, despite his broken Japanese, explained the basics of American Football to Sena.

"Alright! We need seven more players before the tournament!" Hiruma announced. "We'll split up and find them!"

"Seven?" Sena set down his coffee. "Riku-san said American Football required eleven players."

"We should have enough." He pointed at himself. "With seven more, I'm eight." He pointed at Riku and Kurita. "Nine, Ten." Finally at Sena. "Eleven." Kurita found his face covered by coffee when Sena spat it out in surprise.

"Hey!"

"With Sena-kun's great legs... even I'd like you to play as a team member..." He gave the boy a genuine smile. "While you work as the team secretary, if there comes a time that you want to play in a game, then feel free to do so. I'd be very glad!" Sena lowered his eyes, thinking of what he just said. "We, putting that aside, we have to gather eight people!"

"Sena-kun," Riku called for the boy's attention. "Even you no wish to play, we all must find at least two peoples to play in game. It is a job of secretary to find talent for team. Very important to team."

"That's right!" Hiruma slammed his hand against a board where each of their names were written. "At leas two players per person. Take people from the other sports teams. Use any means necessary!"

Kurita narrowed his eyes. "Two people by the end of the day?" He nodded, smiling at Sena and Riku. "Okay! Let's work together, Sena-kun! Riku-kun!"

Sena scratched the back of his head. "Three people, huh? But umm..." He looked a bit shy. "What kind of people do I look for? How can I tell?"

"Doesn't matter. Anyone willing to play is good enough. We'll work things out as we go." He grinned his devilish grin. "Two people each. The one who get's the least number of people will suffer... the punishment game."

The three of them gulped. No matter how he said it, it sounded bad. Even Riku was weary of said game.

-----

Later in the day during the lunch hour, Sena sat at his desk with a somber expression. Even if with the task he was given to find two people to play American Football in the game tomorrow, it felt that it was impossible to accomplish. He had just enrolled in school and had no acquaintances, no one that he could ask to play for the team in the tournament tomorrow. He glanced to his right seeing the transfer student and teammate, Riku, reading a book. The foreigner noticed this and sent him a smile.

"We work hard finding teammates, yes?"

Sena nodded. If this guy can be so optimistic despite the language barrier, so could he. Noticing a group of students, he approached them and asked in shy yet hopeful tone, "Umm.. excuse me. Would you like to play American Football?" Their reaction was not what he had expected.

"American Football?"

"Hiruma?!"

"IT'S HIRUMA!!!"

Only Riku and himself remained in the room. He sighed. "I see that everyone has already fallen victim..." He gave a start at seeing the three punks that were harassing him the other day.

"What are you looking at?" asked the shaggy-haired boy.

"We don't want to get involved. Don't come near us!" said the spiky-haired boy with sunglasses.

The third member of the trio, a short-haired blonde stood from his chair, snickering. "Damn bastard."

"Hmph. Hiruma reputation is like in middle school," Riku noted. The large boy placed a hand on Sena's shoulder. "I go see clubs. You try also, yes? We both new here so we working hard together, Sena-kun." The boy nodded.

"Y-yes. I'll try my best." A thought crossed his mind. _That's right! Now's the perfect chance to display my capabilities as a secretary!_ He waved at Riku as he jogged out. "I'm going to ask some of the other clubs. Good luck!"

-----

A traditional dojo stood in a semi-hidden corner of Deimon High, the sounds of grunts, kiai's and the audible slap of bodies colliding resounded throughout the wood walls. As a football player, Riku knew from experience that the key to winning games was to have a balanced line capable of protecting the quarterback and forcing back defenders. Besides the Karate and Judo clubs, the only other physical sport where sportsman were fast off the line, powerful and good with their hands was sumo wrestling.

He stepped into the hall after removing his shoes, respecting the sacred ground that he stood on. Unlike Olympic style wrestling and the choreographed matches seen in Professional Wrestling, Sumo was based heavily on tradition with strict rules from the match itself, pre and post match and even traditions with entering the ring. Tradition in sumo begins when your foot touches the dojo or area in which the matches, whether they be practice or real bouts, are held.

True sportsman respect another's sport no matter how different it shall be.

Someone noticed him. "Hey, foreigner! You go to this school, eh? Are you a new recruit?"

"Umm.."

Another sumo wrestler grabbed him, grinning like an idiot. They seemed ecstatic that someone like him was checking out their club. "Fabulous! Let's have him go a round immediately!"

Before Riku knew what was happening, he was stripped down and standing before one of the larger wrestlers in a mawashi feeling very much exposed at the moment. Some of the younger sumo talked amongst themselves, commenting on the large and somewhat muscular build of the foreigner, especially making notes about the size of his legs and muscle definition in his arms and shoulders. He felt like he was a prized slave being auctioned off to the highest bidder.

"Well now, ram against me with all your might!" the sumo requested, beating his solid chest with his large arms. Riku merely shrugged his shoulders at the situation and, in a show of respect for the sport and his opponent, he turned toward the spectators and bowed before repeating the same to the man before him.

A few positive murmurs from the club members. He seemed to have made a good impression for himself.

"Ready?"

Riku knelt down and adjusted himself into a three-point stance that a defensive lineman would use, a form which would allow him the most acceleration to penetrate a gap in an offensive line or hit a blocker before he was ready. He watched his opponent move into a traditional sumo stance with both his fist touching the mat, waiting. In sumo, a match did not official begin until both opponents had a four-point contact upon the ground, so he waited for a brief moment, using this time to gage his opponent and find his center of gravity. He had to admit that sumo wrestlers could out-class any offensive or defensive lineman because of their quick reaction when that final hand touched the mat. The power behind that quick burst of speed was tremendous. If lineman and sumo wrestler of equal strength and speed faced off against one another, the sumo would lose only once every three match-ups.

His free hand touched the ground.

Two bodies collided in a meaty smack, two sets of eyes widening at the initial contact. Riku was surprised by the power of the hit and struggled with everything he had to keep the sumo from pushing him back. The sumo was shocked at the speed and power the foreigner had in his slightly smaller body. The sumo knew he was easily twice as heavy than the foreigner, a major advantage in any match-up similar to this one. He reared one arm back and thrust forward in a mighty hand-slap at the American's chest. A feeling of respect washed over the sumo when his powerful hand-slap was knocked away allowing the bald boy to place his hand at a point of leverage under his armpit.

The sumo stepped back, causing a few of his comrades to gasp.

Despite the victory in leverage, his defeat was inevitable. With a roaring kiai, the sumo surged forward and pushed the American boy outside of the ring when he got a hold of his muwashi, the belt around his waist. Riku stumbled backward a few feet before he could regain his balance. He lost yet he knew he had won their respect and possibly their help. Riku bowed to the sumo.

"Thank you very much." The older boy bowed in return.

"No, thank you, foreigner." He stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was a very enjoyable match! Your stance was strange, but you have speed and power. We would be honored if you would grace us with your membership in this Sumo Club."

Riku bowed once more. "Please, excuse me Japanese," he began. "I is honored you would receive me. However, I am part of the American Football club and as honored as I am to have your praise, I only come to ask if anyone could help us play for tomorrow tournament in a game." He bowed even lower. "Please, we are short people and need any help we get."

One of the Sumo stepped forward, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Hmmm... I do not know. That guy Hiruma has been a pain in our ass for a while. He's blackmailed a few of last year's freshman to play in the fall tournament. Both of them were exhausted and had to drop out of the game. None of us really wish to go through that again, especially if Hiruma is going to be on our case."

"I can get Hiruma to back off for you. Please," he dropped himself down onto his knees, performing a dogeza with his head low to the ground. "I only needing two peoples for help. I help you in return in any way! Please!"

"Yamakichi-san, we should help him," said someone from the back. "He said he can get Hiruma to leave us alone. That alone is worth more than two of us helping them."

The head sumo nodded. "You're right. Please, stand up." He said to Riku, holding his hand out to him, which he graciously accepted. "I am Yamakichi, Captain of the Sumo team."

"Riku Ayasegawa, exchange student. This my first year of Japanese high school."

"You should really work on your Japanese. It's horrible." Riku sweated. "We have a tournament coming up, also, so we cannot allow any of the junior members to help you out, so you'll have to take those in your year. Freshman and third group, line up!"

Like soldiers waiting for inspection, the freshman wrestlers lined up upon the order of their upperclassman. He and Riku walked up and down the assembled twelve sumo like a pair of drill instructors inspecting their recruits. "Which ones is fastest?" he asked the sumo.

Two freshman stepped forward; one with a buzz-cut hair style and another with a balding style with a long braided pony tail at the back of his head. "These two are the fastest in the club without a doubt," he stated. Unlike the others, these two young boys were the shortest and lightest sumo in the club, slightly taller than Riku by a couple centimeters and had bodies that were not as solid as their comrades and upperclassman. It was their build that gained most of his attention. He could easily see either one playing on either side of the ball as linemen. "However," he whispered into Riku's ear. "You can have them if you wish. They may be quick and have excellent hand techniques, but their power is not something you can rely on in Sumo. We were going to cut them before the tournament, anyway."

The boy nodded. "It is okay. I am understanding." He turned toward the two sumo and bowed. "Riku Ayasegawa. Let us work together in American Football!"

Buzz-cut hair bowed slightly, a series expression in his eyes. "Sasuke Kiribashi."

Braid-tail smiled. "Itachi Kiribashi."

"Brothers?"

"Yes! Let us work together!" The both bowed once more, which Riku returned in kind. "It will be a honor to be working with you, Ayasegawa-san."

Riku turned toward Yamakichi to bow once more. "I no cannot thank you enough. I is honored."

"The honor is ours. If you can really keep Hiruma on a leash, you are welcome in our dojo anytime, Riku-san."

-----

It was early evening after the sun set and the street lights came on when Sena returned to the club house. He was tired, but the thrill of gaining a new member to the club was made all the pain he felt in his legs go away. Adding Tetsuo Ishimaru, the captain of the track team, to their small roster was his first accomplishment as team secretary, something he was proud of!

"Sena-kun!" Riku greeted, waving at him with a remote control. "Is glad you make it. You will watch American Football with us, yes?"

Sena gave off a nervous laugh. "Ha, ha. I guess so. I was wondering what it is like." He paused. "Umm, who are these two with you?" He politely gestured at the two tall boys dressed in the school uniform. "Are you here to play for the team?" The two stood, easily intimidating Sena with their height. While not as wide and stocky as Riku, they were a little taller than him. Anyone taller than his 155 centimeter height intimidated him.

"Itachi Kiribashi," the semi-bald boy with the pony-tail introduced himself, offering Sena his hand. He had a gentle voice similar to Kurita's, only deeper in tone. Sena shook his hand while he used his other to gesture at the short-haired boy. "This is my twin brother, Sasuke."

"A pleasure." Sasuke said, grasping Sena's hand. This boy and his brother sounded almost exactly alike, only Sasuke had a more serious tone with each word he said. "You are somewhat small to be playing this sport." Sena warded him off with his hands.

"Um, I'm not a player! I'm the team secretary."

"Sasuke-san. In American football, while size and power is important, even a smaller player can beat a bigger player just as easily." Kurita said. He clenched his fist. "That is why I love American football so much! Anyone can play no matter how big or small they are. Fast or slow, strong or weak. No matter the difference, everyone that steps on the field is equal!"

"What a moving speech, Kurita-sempai!" Itachi clenched his fist, tears falling from his eyes. "I should have joined this team sooner if it was not for that Hiruma guy and everything I heard about him."

"Sena-kun."

"Riku-san?" The bigger boy waved him over. "What is it?"

"Gentlemen, attention please." He pulled up a chair for the shorted boy to sit down. "You three new to football, so I introduce. This video is of NFL Profession football in America. Is best way to see how game is played properly. I show you what position you play and you can learn for tomorrow. I show you two games and we watch together as a team. First game is classic rival Dallas Cowboys verses Washington Redskins."

"Yay!" Kurita cheered. "It has been a really long time since I watched a NFL game with you, Riku. Even if isn't a recent game. Shouldn't we wait for Hiruma? He just went to the store..."

"Ah!" Sena suddenly remembered why he was here. "I found someone for the team!" He added a dot above his name on the board. As the tally came up; Sena found 1, Kurita found zero, Riku found two and Hiruma found four. They had enough for a football team. "No! We're missing one more!"

"One more?" Itachi rubbed his chin. "Can you not play, Sena-san?"

He paused. "I guess I can, if I--"

The door slammed open.

"God damn it! Those bastards at that retarded convenience store ran out of sugar-free gum! And they call that a convenience?! I don't believe that crap!" growled Hiruma as he walked in. He tossed out several bottles of watch, each person in the room catching one with a confused look. The guy just waltzed in and completely ignored everyone as if they were not there. He paused. "Oh yeah, I stopped putting these on." Several more dots were added until he had 19 on the board.

More than enough for a team.

Kurita and Sena gave each other high fives. "ALRIGHT! We did it!"

Riku felt left out. "Hey, are you not watch game?" Hiruma sat next to him, a smirk on his visage the he tried to hide. "You do that on purpose, yes? Still same bastard from middle school."

"Glad you could be aboard, Riku." He jumped on the desk and started firing a machine gun! "Hey, you dumb bastards! Sit down and shut up! Time to learn how the game is played, so get your ass in gear and watch this video!"

-----

End of Chapter 2

-----

Author's Notes:

The name Itachi and Sasuke were just names I like. They are NOT the characters from Naruto. Completely original and most likely only heard of in the games. The idea of Riku is to teach everyone the game instead of learning it step by step throughout their games. It's also a way to create more rivals and also focus on some of the minor characters on the Deimon Devil Bats. You could say that Itachi and Sasuke would of been on the team anyway if Hiruma got the Sumo Club.

Rick "Riku" Ayasegawa  
Position: Middle Linebacker  
Jersey Number: 54  
40-yard Dash: 4.4 seconds  
Bench Press: 160 kg (350 lbs)  
Height: 180 cm (5'11)  
Weight: 105 kg (231 lbs)  
Birthday: Nov 30  
Graduated From: American High School (Grade 9)  
First year student (Grade 10)

Itachi Kiribashi Position: Defensive End  
Jersey Number: 99  
40-yard Dash: 4.9 seconds  
Bench Press: 105 kg (230 lbs)  
Height: 185 cm (6'1)  
Weight: 93 kg (205 lbs)  
First Year Student (Grade 10)

Sasuke Kiribashi  
Position: Defensive End  
Jersey Number: 98  
40-yard Dash: 4.8 seconds  
Bench Press: 100 kg (220 lbs)  
Height: 185 cm (6'1)  
Weight: 93 kg (205 lbs)  
First Year Student (Grade 10)


	3. Strategy! Subdue the Field!

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 3: Strategy - Subdue the Field!

Football on the high school level was different anywhere it was played around the world. In a majority of countries not named the United States, football is the true name for soccer. One of the reasons why the Japanese called the American sport American Football. In American, high school football games were traditionally played on Friday Nights under the lights of home or away stadiums - Friday Night Lights. In Japan, high school games are played at the end of the week during a time where scholastic studies will not be interrupted; which would be Sunday, the day when Japan's weekend officially starts.

It was on this day that the rag-tag official and volunteer - a term loosely used to describe those blackmailed by Hiruma - players assembled. Sena was one of the first to arrive, followed by several more people he did not know. The Kiribashi brothers, Itachi and Sasuke, arrived in the middle of the pack of students both reading books that explained the rules and strategies of American Football. While only being part of the team for less than one day, the two brother's looked eager to play the sport. Even he too, after watching those videos that Riku showed them last night, wished to get on the field and play, only if he could get pass the fear that drowned his very soul after seeing a man's leg being broken in that New York Giants verses Washington Redskins game.

That alone gave him nightmares!

"Yo!"

Sena turned at the sound of Tetsuo Ishimaru's voice. "Good morning!"

"Thanks a lot for yesterday," the young track star said. "Let's do our best." Sena bowed.

"Thank you very much."

"Woah! You guys already gathered!" Hiruma greeted, his customary demonic smirk adorning his face. The taller and bigger Riku was walking behind him snacking on a bag of chips.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the last one's to arrive," muttered one of the basketball players. He paused, his eyes turning upward to see the bespectacled foreigner standing in front of him. "What is it?" He blinked at the offered hand.

"I am Riku. We have fun in game together, yes?"

The player shrugged, taking the offered hand. "Yohei. I guess so--!" He winced at feeling the boy's grip.

The other ball player next to him waved off Riku's hand, trying not to be insulting. "Kenta, I-I'd like to keep the feeling in my hands, thanks."

Ishimaru glanced at the new person. "Sena-kun, is that the new transfer student from America?"

He nodded. "Yes, he's in the same grade and class as I am. He's played American football since he was in elementary and is very knowledgeable. He's an acquaintance of Hiruma-san and Kurita-san."

"I see. He's seemed to make an impression on Sumo Club. One of the guys in the Athletic Club does the shot put and also does Sumo and he said that this guy was the only one in a lower weight class that stood his ground against their Captain," he said. "And believe me, that is a very gracious compliment."

Sena blinked. "Wow. Is he really that great?" He shrugged.

"It's only word of mouth. Nothing I haven't seen that could back up such a claim." He watched as the new student conversed, or tried to, with the basketball players.

"Hiruma-san," Sena waved to him. He paused. "Uh, is Kurita-san..."

"Punishment game."

"That's right!" He remembered that something like that was said to them. "If we couldn't get any members, there'd be a punishment game..."

Hiruma turned his head. "Oh, Porker! You're finally here!"

Sena gasped! A large cart piled up with the entire football team's equipment was tried and strapped, pulled along the pathway by Kurita. By the way he was morning, he didn't look like he was breaking a sweat! "This is kinda heavy," the large boy said.

_That's the punishment game?!_ Sena started shivering while Hiruma laughed. _I'm glad I at least found one person, if not..._

Riku let out a whistle. He had met many strong people playing football in his homeland of America, but such strength in someone that was not a sumo wrestler was very rare in his opinion. While he respected Kurita because they were friends, his respect for him as football player surpassed that.

-----

The first game for the Deimon Devil Bat's was an away game on the other side of town against the Koigahama Cupids. A train ride and a walk from the station to the campus later, the Devil Bat's stood on enemy territory. According to Hiruma, the Koigahama Cupid's were founded three years previous and all, including those on the bench, had girlfriends and were notorious for bringing their cute girlfriends to the games.

The game was not even close to starting and several of the Devil Bat's were already fired up and ready to kill. All that cutsie crap and the way the girl's dotted upon their boyfriends really pissed them off.

The majority of their players were pretty boys.

And their uniform was pink.

One of the Koigahama Cupids caught a ball that accidentally sailed over to the Deimon side. The cheers the guy received were just adding fuel to the fire. "Oh, man. I must apologize for having so many people cheering us on," said the guy named Hatsujou from the loud girlish cheers. A girl ran up to his side, leaning upon him with a genuine smile. "These girls have been bothering me to no end about wanting to cheer for us." He gave a start.

"Say what? There's not sign of any girls on your side!" He searched around. "That's weird. Is Deimon High School an all-boys school?" The girl next to him rolled her eyes at Deimon.

"Let's go already! It'd be nasty if I contracted a facial disfigurement from them!"

"Let's go, then."

A fiery aura surrounded the insulted Deimon players! Their snarls and eyes filled with death intimidating those witnessing their united spirit. "We **WILL** beat them! Let's go, team!"

Yohei, the long-haired basketball player that has his hand crushed by Riku, glared accusingly at Sena. "Hey, secretary, where are _our_ cheerleaders?"

"Weren't they suppose to be here?!" shouted Kenta, the short-haired basketball player.

Sena backed away. "Well, they ought to be here any minute... or maybe not..." He ran. "H-h-hiruma-san!"

Riku watched him run for his life. He shook his head and approached the disruptive bunch. "Oi, you guys. Leave him alone. He only first day as secretary. Let stretch before game, yes?"

"Pfft, what would you know, Gaijin?" Yohei shot back. "You can't even speak the language right, so who are you to boss people around, huh?" Riku held his tongue.

Three sets of knuckles cracked.

"What did you say, you bastard?" Itachi asked the basketball player.

"You better not be making fun of him because he cannot speak correctly..." Sasuke warned.

A short, stocky player wearing number 79 opened his eyes, glaring at Yohei. "I may just be a normal guy, but no one insults the honorary member of the Sumo Club, gaijin or not!" Yohei and Kenta backed away.

"Okay, okay! Sorry, I get what you're saying!" He bowed to Riku. "I'm sorry!"

The two departed before the American transfer could respond. He did look a little miffed for some reason. "I is thanking you for help, but is not needed." He nodded to the three, then focused on the shorter student. "You is in Sumo Club? I not see you there...I am Riku Ayasegawa. A pleasure."

"Futoshi Omosadake, I'm just a normal guy and not really into all this physical stuff. I mean, it's just bothersome coming here and getting on the train." Riku sweated. This was expected by Itachi and Sasuke, who couldn't help but shake their heads. "I did owe Hiruma-san a favor and he promised to buy me some mango pudding later, so I decided to help out." He opened his eyes. "But since you are an honorary member of the Sumo Club, I'll help out as long as you need me."

Riku bowed. "Thank you very much, Omosadake-san." _That's three members for the line._ "If you help us, I help Sumo Club when they call. Is only honorable way."

"As bothersome as it is, I guess so. But it's too much trouble relaying such a message when I don't have my cell phone with me. I guess."

Riku sweated. "Ha, ha. Okay."

"Alright, everyone! Huddle up!" Hiruma called. The whole team surrounded Hiruma; Riku to his left and Kurita to his right followed by Sena, Ishimaru, Itachi, Sasuke, Omosadake and everyone else. "Listen up, guys. Riku, this isn't like in America where you have to win so many games to qualify for the playoffs. In a tournament like this, where you get eliminated if you lose, don't think about superficial things like _Let's play a good game_." He grinned. "We're going to beat them. That's all you need to think about."

"Completely crush them! YEAH!"

"**COMPLETELY CRUSH THEM! YEAH!**"

Riku clapped his hands together. "Hiruma-kun, we talk!"

The demon boy paused. "Huh? What is it?" Kurita and Sena followed the blonde to converse with the bespectacled player. He stared as he took off his jersey and stuffed it into his gym back. "What the hell is this, man?"

"Hiruma-kun.." Riku smirked at him. "You is a quarterback, you run offense. Play through game, play hard until the half. Trust me in what I do, okay?"

"Riku-san, what is your plan?" Sena asked, curious. A light bulb appeared above Kurita's head.

"I see! You want to see the strategy of the Cupids and make a second-half game plan to fight against them."

"Heh, I think I like you plan, you damn foreigner. Let's do that." Hiruma narrowed his eyes at a pair in the crowd. _Besides, those two guys Shin and Sakuraba from Oujo are here. I don't know what position Riku plays, but if he's good as I think he is, I don't want those guys to know._ "Do what you have to do."

"Yes, I will do best."

Hiruma and Kurita jogged off to the coin toss ceremony leaving Sena and Riku on bench. The shorter boy procured a video camera from his back pack, an item given to him from Hiruma to make record of this game and review afterward. "You know, Riku-san," Sena began. "I use to have a friend named Riku, also."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Riku Kaitani. I knew him in elementary school and he was like a brother to Mamori-neechan and I. He was the one that taught me how to run. When I heard your name, I thought that you were the Riku that I knew, just grown up and all." A large hand grasped his shoulder.

"Sena-kun, I know I is not your lost friend. Is two different people. My real name is Rick, but grand father no speak good english, so call me Riku, then parents call Riku and it stick very good. Riku is me. I is Riku." He tapped Sena's chest right above his heart. "I not your Riku, but even if your Riku not here with you, he is right here where is matter most. Remember that."

"Riku-san..."

"Sena-kun, football is all about team. There is no I in team. Many peoples not remember that, get too emotional and full of self." He pointed at the camera. "Secretary not play in game, but part of team. So I is needing your help. When I say number of Devil Bat teammate, you focus camera, okay?"

"Yes!"

-----

**Koigahama Cupids verses Deimon Devil Bats**

The game was rough from the beginning. Devil Bat's started off with the ball after a short return on the kick off by number 30 Ishimaru. Hiruma started at quarterback, of course, with Kurita at center along with Itachi, Omosadake, Sasuke and another player holding up the offensive line. The two basketball players were the wide-receivers, Ishimaru as running back and two no-names holding up tight end and full back.

It was obvious from the start that Hiruma has excellent pass protection with Itachi and Sasuke as the guards and Omosadake covering his right side at tackle. However, the blind side tackle was left on an island against the Cupid defensive end resulting in a few sacks on passing plays. This forced Hiruma to resort to short quick passes and runs to the strong right side. Despite the distracting pink uniforms, the Koigahama Cupids were stuffing the run and preventing the Devil Bats from reaching past the Cupid 20-yard line, the red zone.

The defensive side of the ball was a different story. Hiruma, while being a keen offensive strategist, was not a slouch on defense. The attacks of Kurita and Omosadake on the internal line cause holes to open up for quick sacks during passing downs and stuff the inside run. Itachi and Sasuke rushed from their end positions, pressuring the quarterback to throw incomplete passes or force him out of the pocket to scramble down field. The key weakness was the linebacker corps and secondary. It was obvious that the basketball players were not ready to play a physical position like linebacker and Hiruma had speed but no hitting power to stop the run in the box. The only bright side to the secondary was Tetsuo Ishimaru, who despite not having any experience as a corner was shutting out Koigahama's primary receiver. The no names at the two safety positions and the other corner were allowing Koigahama to keep drives alive due to poor tackling or pass coverage, forcing the line, Ishimaru and Hiruma to work harder than they should.

A long whistle sounded the end of the first half.

"Umm... it's now the end of the second quarter," noted Sakuraba Haruto, a teen idol and wide-receiver for the Oujo White Knights. The blonde idol held a digital camera, scouting the game between Deimon and Koigahama and to see which team they will face next week. "Neither team has scored a point yet." He sighed. "On the Cupid side, they have a bit of offensive power."

"But they cannot stop Kurita," stated Shin, star linebacker of the Oujo White Knights. A defensive prodigy, Shin was the current record holder of the high school 40-yard dash, not aware that such a record was matched just recently. He was considered a monster in the high school world, able to stop any receiver or runner from getting past him. Some considered him a one man show, but even if you told him that, he would not care. He was a serious person and a team player. Many college and even pro teams were scouting him to this day.

"Kurita-kun... even we have a hard time with him." He focused on the linemen. "They even managed to find some decent linemen this year, especially those two ends. In respect, if they can stop the Devil Bat's offense..." He stop recording to rewind, showing Shin a play where Hiruma threw a fifteen yard pass to a crossing route, but the receiver could not handle the fast ball. "See, that was a very good pass."

Shin did not agree. "But they are surrounded by amateurs."

"In the end, they are still the same as last year. Only Hiruma and Kurita are good. The rest are just temporary recruits. What a waste of a team." Shin crossed his arms.

"At least, with one more person.." He watched the people on their bench. "If they could get an agile running back on their team, things would be different."

"No sign of that player either..." He paused, focusing on someone. "Ah, what is this? Who do you think that person is?" He pointed across the field at the guy with a clipboard and the shiny head.

"He looks like a coach, or trainer. Possibly one or the other. He is wearing a Deimon school uniform. A student?"

-----

Riku snickered at seeing the tired looks on the Devil Bat players. What could he expect of such a group who have never practiced together? They were out of their respective sports and not conditioned for such an game built of strength, speed and endurance. However, worrying about physical condition was the last thing on his mind. Getting the players hydrated and rested during the fifteen minute half was his focus-point.

"Come, drink and rest. Two more quarters and very much football left."

"Kurita-san, here you go." Sena handed him a sports bottle. "You're doing great out there."

"Che, not great enough," said Hiruma. "Oi, you damn foreigner, so are you going to tell us your plan yet?"

Riku clapped his hands together. "Huddle!" he shouted, waving everyone to gather around him. He knelt down with the clipboard in hand with a drawing of the Koigahama offensive formation on the board. "Listen, this is Cupid base formation. They only use this formation and nothing else. Six man line, two receiver and two running backs stacked in I-formation or split. Run same play no matter what. Run weak-side use fullback, strong side use tail back. Receiver run out, in or post, not very skilled. Quarterback no have deep ball threat, but accurate when not too much pressure."

"I could have told you that earlier, damn foreigner!" Hiruma kicked him on the ass, only to receive a punch to the jaw in retaliation. "You--"

"You is stupid! You see but no adjust!" He pointed at Hiruma. "You very very smart, but too much offensive. You run offense, I run defense! Is only way. Koigahama drive getting closer and close to red-zone, we no know if they have good kicker for field goal. So let me run defense and help you."

The blonde rubbed his jaw. _That REALLY hurt_. "Fine, what do you want us to do." Everyone paid attention.

"This offensive line. Solid, but no strong or fast as our line. Key to stop Cupid is much pressure on quarterback and fill running gaps. Look at board and youse number to see where line." Number 77 was lined up on left shoulder of the center, number 99 lined up on the left shoulder of the left tackle, number 79 lined up on the right shoulder of the right guard and number 98 lined up on the inside shoulder of the tight end. "This call gap control defense. From center shoulder is A-B-C-D gap. Kurita have A-gap, Omosadake is B-gap, Itachi is C-gap and Sasuke is C-gap. Linebacker line up here." He put down numbers over the open A and B gap a few yards behind the line.

"When you see run, you is this gap. You see pass, drop and cover middle area and quarterback. Watch eyes and movement. Outside linebacker." He pointed at the basketball players and put their numbers on the board. "You each cover running back when run to either side. When pass, cover this zone, yes?" The pair nodded. "Corners, Ishimaru doing good. Other need to step-up. When ball hike, hit receiver and jam they hard so disrupt, then cover."

"Himura," Riku smirked. "You free safety and cover one if ball go deep. You responsible for tight-end if run up into zone. You also call if tight-end on left or right. Everybody shift to get into right position, understanding me?"

"It sounds like a lot, but we can do it!" Kurita said, pumping his fist. "We should follow his plan and do out best! We can still win this game!"

Itachi nodded. "Riku-san's strategy, we should try it out and make it work. He's very knowledgeable in this."

"Hmmph. Riku is a player of the sport in America, the home of American Football. You jerk-wads better listen to him or you'll be sorry!" Hiruma pulled out a shotgun to make his point.

The bespectacled boy nodded. "Score is zero-zero, many time for football." He took a deep breath.

"CRUSH THEM! YA-HA!"

"**YA-HA!**"

-----

The second half was looking good for the Deimon Devil Bats. Riku's defensive scheme was a 4-4 Stack defense emphasized on stopping the run and reacting to play action pass and the short pass, which the Cupids gave them a healthy dose of. With the control of the gaps provided by the defensive line lead by the tackle leaders Itachi and Sasuke Kiribashi, each with six solo tackles for a loss and a sack a piece, the Koigahama Cupids resorted to only passing plays that repeatedly stopped the clock, much to the benefit of the Devil Bats.

The offensive power of Deimon, or lack there of, caused many drives to sputter to a halt, especially after the defense provided many opportunities and second chances for them to score. Koigahama repeatedly exploited the weakness of Hiruma's blind side tackle, blitzing that side of the line with one or two linebackers forcing the demonic blonde to throw the ball away or hurry his passes, none of which were caught since neither of the basketball players had good hands.

As time ticked down to the last minute in the final quarter with the score still tied at zero, Koigahama exploited a fatal flaw in the Deimon defense that neither Riku or Hiruma had time to adjust the scheme. The Cupids dropped back their second wide-receiver into the running back position and lined up their main running back as a wide-out against the no-name volunteer corner. The ball was snapped and the quarterback dropped back into a three step drop. The pressure was on by the defensive line but the Cupid commander was set on his target and hand just enough time to work his magic. His arm shot forward in an almost perfect spiral that connected with the running back on a slant route. The back dashed across the field, time ticking away as the Deimon defenders chased. With startling speed and the will to win, Kurita caught up with the runner and tackled him with a mighty kiai.

"FUNNURABA!"

Kurita tackled him out of bounds on the Deimon 10-yard line.

"Shit!" Riku cursed, throwing down his clipboard in frustration. The poor play and lack of time to practice killed this team. Deimon was nothing more than a school yard pick-up game! No decent defensive backs, linebacker corps was shot to hell and the only bright side on either side of the ball was the line, Kurita and Hiruma. "They kick ball and score."

"Kick the ball?" He scratched his head. "You mean that field goal you showed us last night? It's worth three points, right?"

"HIRUMA! BLOCK KICK!" Riku shouted.

"I KNOW, YOU DAMN FOREIGNER!" the boy shouted back.

"Field goal is for three points. Very important when down and very little time on clock." He crossed his arms, kicking the dirt in frustration. "Only way have chance if kick miss and go into overtime, or run back ball on kick-off."

_Run back the ball? A kick return?_ He stared at Sena for a moment. _Maybe..._

Koigahama's special teams unit lined up for a field goal attempt, a twenty yard attempt from the left hash mark of the Deimon 10-yard line. The Devil Bat's loaded up the middle with Kurita lined up between the left guard and center, the A-gap. Ishimaru lined up as the free safety stacked behind Kurita ready for make a go to for the blocked kick. The ball was snapped and received by the Cupid quarterback. The defensive large charged in and the determined Kurita opened up a gapping whole wide enough to drive a hummer through. The Koigahama kicker stepped forward, drawing his leg back as Ishimaru charged in with his hands raised. Then the impossible happened.

Ishimaru slipped.

_**Flrrrrrt!**_ "It's good!"

_We're down by three points with only a few seconds remaining._ Sena gasped. _We're going to lose? Is the tournament already over for us?_ A calm voice called for him.

"Sena-kun."

"R-riku-san?"

"Put on a uniform." Sena stared at him, which only made Riku more upset. "You is man, no? You say you play in game if we losing by only one point. You promise Hiruma and Kurita you work hard for team. So do what man suppose to do and keep promise." He picked up a large container filled with water bottles and ran out on the field. "You change now, I check on Ishimaru. He hurt."

"Riku-san..."

-----

"Ishimaru-san, you is hurt, yes?" Riku asked, pulling off Ishimaru's shoe despite the pain the other boy was feeling. "Here?"

He nodded vigorously.

"You see this? Is not spikes, is for AstroTurf!" The bespectacled guy noticed. "Hiruma..?"

The blonde demon was dragging Sena behind a building, the latter boy kicking and screaming apologies along the way.

Riku sighed. "Kurita, you help me get him to bench, yes?"

The two boys helped the injured track star to the bench, gently setting him down and handing him a bottle of water. Riku knelt in front of him applying a balm to his exposed foot around the ankle, followed by a pre-wrap and athletic tape. The process was slow as the larger boy did not wish to further injure the track star or cause more than enough pain as needed to get the foot secure.

"Riku-kun, you sure know a lot about sports medicine." Ishimaru said. "Thank you very much."

"I hurt ankle like this many time playing football in park with friends as child. Is common injury. We use sneaker instead of spike because we too poor to afford." He changed the subject. "I watch how you play. You is very good cover corner, so I asking you stay with team when we make win."

Ishimaru sighed. "I already promised Sena that I will help as much as I can. I'm also here because I'm scouting for the Athletic Club, a win-win situation for both clubs." He handed Riku an extra bottle of water sitting next to him. "I was wondering, Riku-kun, why didn't you play today? Sena-kun said that you have years of football experience in America and you're friends with Hiruma and Kurita, so why...?"

"I is not ready. No practice, no play in game. Is how I was teached."

Tetsuo sweated. "Did anyone tell you that you should work on your Japanese?"

"..."

"Anyway, I liking your play. Come next week, I teach you how to play corner back better."

"I really appreciate any help you can give me, Riku-kun. I'm quite familiar with American Football, Riku-kun. I've watched your NFL Super Bowl when they were televised world-wide. I was wondering which position do you play?"

Riku grinned. "Middle linebacker." Tetsuo nodded. "You know, yes? Before when meeting Hiruma and Kurita first time, I play running back for them. When I come back to States, I suddenly grow bigger and bigger and coaches make me play defense. I hate, until uncle of mine take me to Chicago and watch football game of Chicago Bears."

"Chicago Bears? Did they not lose to the Indianapolis Colts this past Super Bowl?" Riku nodded.

"Is true, but that time I meet many great linebacker at one time." Tears suddenly appeared in his eyes. "They had special dinner with all players who play Bears. I meet legend like Dick Butkus, Mike Singletary and me idol Brian Urlacher." He showed him a picture of the legendary Chicago Linebackers standing behind the American bred Japanese boy. "I is from Los Angeles and grew up as Raider fan. I Raider fan until I die, I bleed silver and black. When I see Bears play, I fall in love with defense."

"Riku-kun, this is amazing. You're very passionate about American Football."

He nodded. "I know you love track, is why you joined Athletic Club, yes? I am same way with football."

Kurita approached the bench. "Ishimaru-kun, are you okay?" The boy nodded. The larger boy began to worry. "What should we do to replace Ishimaru-kun?"

"In desperate time," Hiruma suddenly said upon his return. "A hero will arrive!" Out from a dust cloud picked up by the wind, a player wearing the number 21 Devil Bats jersey appeared, his face shrouded by helmet and a green tinted eyeshield. The posture of his body was firm and strong despite his short stature. "Allow me to introduce the Running Back of the Speed of Light.."

"EYESHIELD 21!"

-----

The scouting information they gathered on Deimon would be useful if Deimon actually won the game. In their opinion, the Devil Bats had a strong defense yet lacked the players with the skill or talent to make it effective. Without a running back and players that could catch, the Deimon offense was just a one man show in Yoichi Hiruma. Considering the current score of 3 to 0 in Koigahama's favor, they really doubted that either team would be a problem next week. The only question was on the bald-headed trainer or coach and the new arrival in the 21 jersey.

"Who is he?" Shin asked rhetorically, not really wanting to know the answer. The appearance of the new player made him curious.

"Aren't colored eyeshields banned?" Sakuraba asked. He would like one also!

"Yes," Shin answered. "But it's a different matter if you need it due to eye fatigue or other reasons and you have to have written permission from the association." At this time, Hiruma was showing some papered to the referee.

"But I wonder, Shin-san. If Deimon somehow pulls a miraculous comeback victory on the kick-off, do you think the defensive show they gave us would pose any problems? I mean, before they were just barely stopping Koigahama, then suddenly turned it around in the second half. The only blown play was the pass that set-up the last field goal."

He shook his head. "Like I stated, they lack players to stop a decent running game or deep pass that our offense specializes in."

"Yes, that may be true, but they completely stopped Koigahama's running game and force them to throw the whole fourth quarter. And to top that, they hurried the other team on almost every down and each lineman has at least one sack."

Those words made Shin Seijuurou think for a moment.

"It does not matter. We Oujo White Knights are the best in Tokyo. We'll stop them with everything we have. That is all that matters."

"**SAKURABA-KUN!**"

A stampede of fan girls were running toward the blonde pop star's position. "Holy crap! Shin, hold this!" With the camera in his hands, Sakuraba Haruto ran away with all the speed his football training granted him. Shin, confused at having the camera played around with the folding view screen.

He broke it.

"Sakuraba!"

-----

"YA HA HA HA!" Hiruma cackled. He pointed at Sena. "Nine seconds left on the clock. Whether you like it or not, this is our last play! The Cupids will kick off, and since you can't catch the ball, I'll receive the kick and toss it to you like so. You take the ball, then dash straight for the end zone."

He pumped his fist. "Six points scored! 6-3, a comeback victory!"

"Even if everything goes well--"

"There's only eleven opponents you need to throw off!"

"Only eleven opponents--"

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" shouted the blonde. "You don't want everything to end here, do you?" He was mostly talking for himself and Kurita. Neither boy wanted it to end here, or later on in the fall. They wanted to win and make their dream of being in the Christmas Bowl a reality.

Sena freaked out at hearing the intimidating cries from the Koigahama huddle. Riku couldn't figure out if those were cries of imminent victory or guys pissed off their girlfriend's chased some teen idol and were going to take it out on the kick-off team.

"I'm not really that strong..." He was feeling less confident about himself. "I can't do things like make up tragedy like Riku-san or subdue opponents like Kurita-san.."

"Who the hell asked you to subdue the enemy?! No one is expecting anything from your arm strength!"

Kurita nodded. "Right! Sena-kun, you have those legs instead!"

Riku placed his hand on Sena's shoulder. "Eyeshield-kun, show them what you can do. You're a man, aren't you?"

"Riku-san..."

"GO SUBDUE THE FIELD!"

-----

The ball was kicked and Hiruma received. A powerful block from Kurita stopped two defenders from immediately tackling the demonic blonde. Another pair of defenders followed shortly and as the blonde was being hit, he tossed the ball to Eyeshield 21. His customary demonic smirk grew as the former errand boy began running.

In the other direction!

"You idiot! That's the wrong way!"

_Oh no!_ Sena tried to stop but he made a fatal error like he did with Ishimaru; he had on his normal sneakers instead of spikes. His original fast pace forced him to put on the brakes, sliding along the dirt while trying to remained balanced. In his wake, a huge cloud of dust was kicked up, shrouding his vision and those watching him from the stands.

"If he slipped and fell, it's all over," a Koigahama player smirked. He gasped in surprise.

Eyeshield 21 appeared from the cloud and zoomed past him faster than he could react!

_But, Sena-kun, you have those legs instead!_

_GO SUBDUE THE FIELD!_

_Show them what you can do. You're a man, aren't you?_

A focused look washed over the boys face as he dashed toward the opponent goal line. In the brief few seconds it took before he came to the first defender, his vision and mind calculated the path that would best take him to his destination. A skill honed by years of running errands for people as fast as he could, Sena dodged out of the way of the first defender, the second and the third.

Itachi and Sasuke raced down the field, selflessly launching their bodies into defenders and sending their opponents tumbling along the ground in confused pain. Eyeshield followed their blocks and blew right past them, much to the cheer of their teammates left in the dust by the new player's speed. The people in the crowd could not believe such speed coming from the boy. What Eyeshield 21 showed was speed beyond the high school level, the speed in which the top Professionals in American compete against.

Light Speed Running.

_One, two, three... four, six.. seven defenders._

The clock completed at zero and stopped. The game would end either in the Cupid's stopping Eyeshield or he scoring a touchdown.

Worried for Sena, Mamori arrived at the game just as the final ball was kicked off. At seeing the player dash across the field, she approached Tetsuo Ishimaru, the track star in the same year was her and asked him, "Is the game going to end, Ishimaru-kun?"

He did not really pay attention as his eyes were riveted to the speed at which that Eyeshield 21 displayed on the field. The speed at which he was moving was only something he could wish to achieve. Eyeshield 21, the mysterious new player Hiruma pulled out of his ass for the win, he had to have him on the track team. "Not until the end of this last play. It'll be game over whether he's down or it's a comeback victory."

Sena was pitted against the final four defenders and they immediately swarmed upon him. Time seem to slow down for him as his vision picked out the best route to move, but almost immediately is closed up when they closed in upon him.

"GO FOR IT!"

"FUNNURABA!"

Two of the defenders were smashed into the ground by a desperate Hiruma and Kurita. Immediately Sena found the pathway and he pushed himself to the very limit as the adrenaline finally kicked in. Faster than anyone on the field would compete against, Eyeshield 21 blasted forward leaving them all in the dust, crossing the goal line unchallenged.

Sena pumped a fist.

Deimon Devil Bats defeat the Koigahama Cupids in a comeback victory, 6-3.

-----

"YA-HA!"

"Yay! The Devil Bat's first victory!"

"YES!" Riku shouted. He suddenly pulled out victory fans and starting dancing on top of the bench. "We win! We win! Incredible!"

"Ah! Where's Sena?" Mamori asked, looking around. She had a worried look in her eyes. She turned toward the track star. "Ishimaru-kun, where's Sena?"

"Oh, he made a mistake as secretary, and Hiruma dragged him behind that building in the middle of the game." While he said that, Hiruma threw Sena behind the building so he could change out of his uniform and play dead.

"What did you say?" He pointed at the corner of the building.

Riku ignored all this. "Everyone, good job!" He slapped helmets and punched the shoulder pads of the winning team, laughing at the thrill of victory. He had seen Sena run while being chased by Cerberos, but seeing him moving at game speed was a whole different story. Sena held up to that 4.2 record setting run. "Everyone do good! Itachi, Sasuke, Omosadake, Kurita! Very good you all is!"

Itachi and Sasuke looked embarrassed. "It wasn't much..." Itachi said, looking away. Never have either brother's been good at a sport. Everyone wanted them on a team because of their size, strength and speed. They couldn't swim, couldn't shoot a basketball and not very good at sumo. Yet they took all they learned from those sports and used the skills they learned and applied it to play American Football.

"Niichan," Sasuke began, putting his arm around his brother. "This is our sport now. Let's dedicate ourselves to it.. and to Riku-sensei."

"HAH?! Riku-sensei?"

Itachi frowned. "You do not wish to be our teacher? You have taught us so much already."

Sasuke looked sad. "Riku-sensei..."

"Okay okay, you I teach very good, okay?"

"Riku-sensei," The two chorused at the same time. "You really need to work on your Japanese."

"..." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I'm having him quit the American Football team!"

Riku's eyes snapped open. Before he even realized it, the American boy was standing in front of the shorter girl that he recognized at the one who accompanied Sena that day when Hiruma tried to recruit him into the football team. "Who quit team? Who you make quit?" Mamori stepped back, but didn't falter in her serious expression.

"R-riku-san!" The girl's eyes widened.

"Rik-kun?" She shook her head. "No, you're not him. Come on, Sena." She began to pull the shorter boy along. "Sena, I'll find even better clubs for you, okay?" Riku was pissed.

"Sena!" He shouted. "You no quit, right?! You not leave team?! Your choice you join Devil bats, right?! You no let someone make decision for you! You man or not?!"

"Sena," Mamori ignored the foreigner's voice. "Don't worry, because I'm always with you!"

Memories started to flood back from the past. Sena remembered those times that when he was little when Mamori could come to his rescue, saving him from being picked on, teased and beaten by the bigger kids. It was in those times when Mamori promised she would protect him, always. But, after what happened today on the field, the experience of accomplishment and the feeling of having people that didn't pick on him because of his size, that accepted him for who he was, that encouraged him when he felt down, how could he let those people down?

_Your choice to join Devil Bats!_

_You no let someone make decision for you!_

_You man or not?!_

Sena let go of Mamori's hand. _I am a man._ "Mamori-neechan... You said I should join a club, to make friends and be my own person. Riku-san is right, it was my decision to join the American Football club. I want to... try doing this a little longer."

A worried look fell upon her visage. "But if you stay here, you're going to fall apart!"

"I-it's fine." A smile formed on his face. "After all, I'm a man, aren't I?"

A smirk formed on Riku's face, just like the brief small on Hiruma's and the tears of happiness that fell from Kurita's eyes. Riku put his arms around his two friends and said in a low voice, "He is good guy. You have running back now, Devil boy, now you need targets to hit."

"Hmph."

-----

End of Chapter 3

-----

Author's Note:

This is somewhat similar to the third episode of Eyeshield, however, I wanted to focus more on Ishimaru and tell more about Riku. I just realized that there is also a Riku in this Eyeshield 21 story, but hell, I think I'll have some fun with that! Ku ku ku!

Please leave a review of what you think!

Ishimaru Tetsuo  
Position: Fullback, Corner back  
Jersey Number: 30  
40-yard Dash: 4.9 seconds  
Bench Press: 72 kg (159 lbs)  
Height: 168 cm (5'6")  
Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs)  
Bithday: May 6  
Gaduated From: Jimichuu Middle School  
2nd Year Student (Grade 11)

Futoshi Omosadake  
Position: Offensive Tackle, Defensive Tackle  
Jersey Number: 79  
40-yard Dash: 5.8 seconds  
Bench Press: 125 kg (275 lbs)  
Height: 160 cm (5'3)  
Weight: 100 kg (200 lbs)  
Birthday: March 8  
1st Year Student (Grade 10)


	4. Let's Practice!

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 4: Let's Practice!

"First victory! First victory!" sang the happy lineman. "The Devil Bat's first victory! At this rate, we might get pretty far in the tournament!" Nothing could take away the joy and happiness Kurita felt this very moment. "As long as we aren't matched up against the Oujo White Knights."

Sena looked at him. "The Oujo White Knights?"

"Yeah, Hiruma, who's our next opponent?" Kurita asked.

Hiruma looked at him with a straight face, completely ignoring the glare from Mamori. "The Oujo White Knights." The lineman and running back freaked out.

A couple rows down from the group, Riku sat together with Omosadake, Itachi and Sasuke and the basketball players Kenta and Yohei. The cheerful former sumo players were on cloud nine, never had they been part of a team where they not only fit in, but actually played and excelled in the sport. Omosadake, just a normal guy that really doesn't like to do anything, sat with a disposable bowl of mango pudding enjoying the delicious confection in celebration of their victory. The two basketball players never really won a game, even in their own sport, and were still in shock at their situation.

"You all is playing good today," Riku began. "Line play well, you two," he gestured at Kenta and Yohei. "Play very good after second half. You step up game and work hard. I is liking that."

Kenta blushed. "Thanks, I guess."

"I had you all wrong, Riku-san," Yohei apologized. "I never really expected us to win at all. Imagine, the football team actually winning?" He let off a nervous laugh.

Omosadake licked his bowl clean. "I know I'm just an ordinary guy, but I do know that the basketball team has been on a losing streak, but that's not my problem. I'm not really interested in that information at all, because I'm just a nobody." Yohei waved a threatening fist at him.

"And you cannot catch the ball." Sasuke stated.

Yohei frowned. "What do you expect?" He showed them a pair of throbbing hands that glowed an angry red. "That Hiruma throws like a pro baseball player."

"Yes, Hiruma has powerful throw. Remember it from back in day." The bespectacled foreigner turned to the side, leaning against one of the railings the lined the side of the train seats, He propped on leg on the bench and let out a sigh as he relaxed. He looked at these players and smirked. "You all play good. I want you all play for American Football club. We practice together. We get stronger together. We play together. Win together, yes?"

"Yes!" The Kiribashi brothers chorused, clenching their first after realized what the bald-headed boy said. "We follow you anywhere, Riku-sensei!"

"I'm not a sensei..." he muttered in english.

Ishimaru and many of the no-name volunteers ran up to Hiruma. "Oh yeah, Hiruma," he began. "Who was that Eyeshield? Introduce him to the track team!"

The demonic boy tilted his head to the side, looking up at the ceiling with a wondering expression. "Man, I wonder who he was?" He turned back to the group. "In American Football, even when the opponent scores 99 points, we'll win if we score 100 points. The most important thing in American Football is offense." Riku's ears perked at his boast. "We block and secure the running route. If we do that, then Eyeshield 21 will definitely snatch those 100 points." He emphasized by tightening his fist.

Riku snorted. "What you say is true. Offense scores points and win games." He held his fist in front of him, opening and closing it slowly. "But defense win championships. None more important than other. In American Football, teamwork is most important."

"Like I said," Hiruma pressured. "Offense is more important."

"No, defense!"

Hiruma cocked a shotgun.

Riku rolled up his sleeves.

Kurita interfered. "Stop! Don't fight!" He paused. "Where did they go?" Sena shivered.

"Kurita-san, you're sitting on them."

"Oh..."

-----

After a day of rest, the school week started on Tuesday and a few of the players of the Deimon Devil Bats congregated together to work on physical conditioning and, for some, learn the game of football. Training started as early as 2 AM in the morning with Kurita, Riku and the Kiribashi brothers, followed by Omosadake who arrived at 4 AM and the Yohei and Kenta at 5 AM. Since that time, the group of players have been running non-stop.

"We..hah.." Riku rested his hands on his knees, his heart racing from the intense run that the group had accomplished. His whole body was drenched, his number 54 jersey soaked all the way through and looked more brown than red. Anyone could clearly see the drops of sweat dripping from his helmet in the rising sun. "We stop... now and rest.." he gasped.

Kurita and the Kiribashi brothers were in the same condition, the larger boy close to passing out from his position on the ground. Omosadake held his side feeling the surge of a cramp just below his rib cage. Kenta and Yohei were in similar conditions, never having exercised with pads and helmet on. Since 2 AM, the first to arrive have been jogging around the whole school doing an exercised called the Indian Run, a training exercised where a group runs together single file and upon a signal, such as a whistle or command, the last person in line runs up to the head of the line and leads. This exercise was highly anaerobic and worked on a players acceleration and overall running ability. It trained players to be faster and have a more explosive burst of speed.

"...d-demon.." Kenta gasped.

"I don't know... who is worse.." Yohei dropped his helmet, falling to his knees. His long hair was drenched. Anyone could clearly see the steam coming off him in the cold morning air. And he had only been training for one hour. "Him.. or that bastard Hiruma.."

Omosadake moaned, beating his side to take away the pain of the cramp. He was just an ordinary guy that lived an ordinary life. He just wanted to be an unnoticed player on the sumo team even if it was troublesome to play. He didn't like getting hurt, but he dealt with it because it was not worth the trouble complaining. He shouldn't even have been practicing with these people, but finding something else to do in the morning would not be worth the trouble.

Itachi and Sasuke started poking Kurita with twigs. "I think he's dead."

-----

A twenty minute break later, the group was now gathered on the goal line away from the school scoreboard, the goal technically called the away end zone. Here they set up six free-standing tackling dummies to mimic a basic offensive formation. A white dummy as the center followed by two blue dummies on either side - the guards and tackles - and a red dummy next to the right tackle to be the tight-end.

"Today we learn basic defense." Riku stated firmly. There was this look in his eyes that only Kurita noticed. This was a subject the foreigner was most passionate about. "We argue yesterday, Hiruma and I, on what more important. We both right. Defense job to stop enemy attack. Stop run. Stop pass. Block kick. Take ball away from stupid enemy and give back to offense or score ourself." Kenta raised his hand.

"We can score, also?" Riku nodded. "Sweet? How?"

"I tell you later. Now we learn basics first."

He stood before his teammates, placing himself behind the white center. "This basic offensive line. Center, two guard, tackle and tight-end. Tight-end on either side, but we play on right side which basic for professional. Remember gaps?" A few shook their heads, a negative answer. He stepped between the center and right guard. "This called A-gap." Between right guard and right tackle. "This B-gap." Now he moved between the tackle and tight-end. "This is C-gap. If side has tight-end, anything on other side is called D-gap. Same for other side. When offense run ball either with running back or quarterback, they aim for one of this gap." He picked up a stick. "Everyone remember where I say you line for defense? Good, I show you important thing."

As they lined up at their previously assigned positions, Riku walked around them dragging the stick on the ground. He circled around the dummy line and around and behind the basketball players until he returned to his starting position. Surrounding the dummies and the players was a box shape.

"What is this?" Itachi asked, toying with his pony tail. Kurita held up a finger.

"This is what is called the **Box**." He began to explain, "In American Football, the box is the area where both team's linemen face off. The box is where the offense aims their running game, to penetrate the defense and gain yardage. For the defense, the box is where they aim to stop running plays. In America, the linemen call this place the trenches."

"Yes! This where lineman battle for dominance!" Riku pumped his fist, a passionate expression lighting his eyes on fire. "Offensive line fight defense to make running room for ball carrier. Defense line and linebacker fight to control gap and stop run."

Yohei coughed to get his attention. "Yeah, but last time we had four linebackers inside this box when we played Koigahama. Now we only have two."

Number 54 removed his helmet and replaced them with his glasses. Pointing to each player, he stood where he wanted them to stand. Number 77 knelt on a knee on the left shoulder of the center away from the tight end covering the A-gap. Number 98 knelt on the outside shoulder of the left tackle covering the C-gap. Number 79 knelt on the outside shoulder of the right guard covering the B-gap. Number 99 lined up on the inside shoulder of the tight-end covering the C-gap. Number 14 lined up five yards behind the defensive line between 77 and 98, directly in the path of the B-gap. Number 13 lined up behind number 99 to cover the D-gap. Number 54 lined up in the middle off the center's right shoulder to cover the A-gap.

"This a 4-3 Base defense," he said. "Basic defense for high school, college and professional. Seven player in box to stop run and rush passer. Four peoples in secondary cover receiver and down field. Basic play is Cover 2 Man. Line rush passer and control gap. Linebacker watch for pass and react if run, close in and tackle if line not stop. If pass, drop back into coverage - middle take middle, outside cover first man out backfield. Corner cover single receiver. Safety protect deep ball and assist when receiver come into zone, or close in for run stop."

"This is very interesting. So this is what you call a gap control defense?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his chin as he studied everyone's location. "So, if the tight-end is on the opposite side, we adjust accordingly?"

"Yes, is only way."

"Wow, Riku-kun, you really know your defense!" The boy blushed at Kurita's praise. "I'm glad your on our team. With your knowledge of defense and Hiruma's offensive mind, the Christmas Bowl is a sure thing!"

"No," he snapped, shaking his head. "Christmas Bowl is not sure thing. I tell you why, okay? I is good at defense and Hiruma is very very smart, but that not all to make finals." He held out his fist to Kurita. "We work hard. We practice until we cannot move. We dedicate self to school and football. I promise now, I work hard, I train, I do everything must to win game."

"Like friends, I promise we go to Christmas Bowl together!"

Tears fell from the massive lineman's eyes. "Riku-kun..." He wiped his tears of happiness away, thankfully he had a friend like him. They would make it to the Christmas Bowl no matter what, a promise of a lifetime. "We'll go to the Christmas Bowl together."

Kurita placed his hand on Riku's. Several more followed, surprising the two childhood friends. Itachi and Sasuke smirked. "We'll follow you anywhere, Riku-sensei. If not for us, then for the team," said Itachi.

"We've come this far and finally found a sport we love," said Sasuke. "There is no quiting while we're ahead."

Kurita stifled his tears. "Everyone..."

Yohei shrugged. "We may not have started off that great, but I like you. Basketball might take up some of our time, but I'm with you. For now, at least."

"Same here," said Kenta.

"An ordinary guy like me doesn't have anything else to do, so I'll keep playing since it's bothersome to just quit after the promise I made to help." Omosadake opened his eyes, winking at the bespectacled American player.

"You guys..." Riku felt warm inside. Finally he found a team that wasn't selfish, that just wanted to play and win. Nothing more, nothing less. A team with a goal. He steeled himself, raising his fist to lift everyone up. "Offense is wings of the devil. Defense is the claw and fang that takes what want. Hit Squad on three, hit squad on three!"

"One! Two! Three!"

"**HIT SQUAD!**"

Off the field hidden behind one of the trees surrounding the field, Hiruma smirked.

-----

Classes seemed to come and go. At the end of the school day, Sena and Riku were walking toward the American Football club after cleaning up their classroom. Both had a notebook in their hands and a pencil in the other.

"Our second match is against the Oujo White Knights.." he said. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Strong, white, fast, scary." Riku shrugged. "I watch tape of game last year that Hiruma give me tonight. I make plans for them and we practice hard, yes?" Sena nodded, though he seemed reluctant to agree.

"Sena." The pair stopped in front of the club house just as the girl from yesterday approached them.

"Mamori-neechan!"

Riku elbowed him. "You girlfriend, yes?" Sena quickly waved him off.

Mamori glanced at the foreigner but mostly ignored him. "As long as you're on the American Football team, I've decided that I will always be with you."

"Eh..?!"

"Hmm.. professing love. Is interesting." Riku turned away, hiding the laughing grin his face sprouted. _This chick babies him like he's her own son._

"Just so that you people don't push him around, okay?" She gave the bald guy with the glasses a look before opening the club house door. She was greeted with the site of a pig-stye. "What the heck?! If you stay in a place like this, you'll get sick!" Sena gave a nervous laugh. "Okay! I'm going to clean this up!"

Riku peaked in. "Wow! Is super-cleaning!"

"Hey, why don't you help instead of just standing there, Ayasegawa-kun." The blue-eyed Japanese pointed a wand with a towel on it at his direction. "This your club house, right?"

"Is crazy? Why help when you volunteer?" He stuck his tongue out at her, dodging the football thrown his way. "I sit here and shoot breeze while you bust ass to clean club. Not my problem, okay?"

She pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Now I know for certain that you're not Rik-kun! You.. you... You jerk!" The only response she received was a special finger gesture used by Americans to insult someone. Being one-quarter American, she fumed at his audacity. "Ooo... I'll---!" She stifled a scream, putting all her frustration into cleaning.

Sena cautiously stepped back from the whirlwind that was Mamori Anezaki. _Wow, she's pissed off! _He sweated when he heard a few English words he couldn't understand, but knew they meant something bad. _And she's pissed off in another language._

Kurita appeared through the door carrying a cake and several bags worth of groceries and sweets. "WOAH! What's going on? Amazing!"

Despite the rampage Mamori went through, the club house was spotless, shining brightly and most importantly - Clean! The blue eyed school girl finally settled down when she noticed the amount of bags the boy carried. One by one Kurita added items to the table making the girl's eyes widened in surprised. The table was loaded with sweets.

"Amazing!"

He waved his arms. "In celebration of the Devil Bats first victory!"

"Looks delicious!" she exclaimed. Almost immediately she began to scarf down on the cream pastries, one by one popping them into her mouth without pause.

A banana cream pie disappeared off the table. "I is taking this one," said Riku. _That chick sure loves her sweets._ He sweated when she guzzled a class of milk and continued to eat as if it was he last day on Earth. _If she keeps that up she'll be Kurita's size in no time._

Sena just sat there observing their commentary of the desserts while the stuffed their faces. _You're kidding... right?_

The door slammed open.

"Oh! Everyone's here already! Good!" Hiruma suddenly kicked over the table, knocking all the cakes off. Riku guarded his pie with his life while Kurita saved the big cake. "The strategy for the upcoming match!"

"You didn't wave to throw the cakes all of a sudden!" Mamori snapped. Inside her mind she was pouting. _And they tasted so good..._ "You don't have to be so selfish."

"Oh? What are you doing here?" He purposely cut her off before she could answer. He dumped a box full of figures representing Oujo and Deimon on the table. They were frighteningly accurate and to scale. "Anyway, help me set these up on the table."

"They are very accurate, considering I no play yet." Riku studied the figure of him while the other two set up the figures on offense.

"Yeah, the model club graciously pulled an all-nighter to make these for us." He left out the fact that he used the Devil's Handbook to blackmail everyone, including the principal to get the materials for the models.

_Graciously, he says._ Sena sweated.

"Alright!" Hiruma held the model of Eyeshield 21 and put a scaled ball into his hands. "This is our game plan." He moved Eyeshield down the field and crashed through the enemy. "That is all."

"THAT'S IT?!" Sena and Riku screamed. _I knew that would happen_, Sena thought to himself.

"That's it."

Sena looked nervous. He started playing with his fingers while muttering something to himself. "I know... playing in the next game... having to do everything is too... scary.. I think.."

Mamori noticed his shivering. "What's wrong, Sena?" He quickly waved her off. She smiled. "If it's that Eyeshield guy, I don't think he'll be afraid at all. He's so small, yet he was able to face his opponents." She winked. "You can learn a lot from him, Sena."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Y-yes, that's true." The short boy whispered to Kurita. "Umm, isn't it okay if we tell Mamori-neechan the truth?" A nervous sweat came over him at the feel of cold steel pressed against his back.

"No way." He charge the handle on his rifle. "She'll say something like, It's too dangerous. Don't do it! Then tell you to quit and find something else, or some crap like that. Then she'll make a big deal about it and annoy us even further."

"Hey!" She returned, pointing an accusing finger at Hiruma. "Are you picking on Sena again?" The blonde hid his weapon behind his back.

"See?"

Hiruma propped his legs on top of the table, frowning while his mind raced through a game plan. "But, we're going to run it? No passing? Even with 10-yards remaining on 3rd Down?" Kurita asked.

"You have no receiver. Is flaw in offense, Kurita-kun." Riku said. Hiruma snickered.

"No one knows how to catch anyway."

"Because you throw ball like Hideo Nomo?" Riku sat down, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. "You worry about third down. Punt on 4th down, defense will get ball back and try again." He met Hiruma's eyes with his own. "Need video of Oujo from last year. Watch tonight at home and work on plan."

"I'll get it to you later. We'll stop by my place tonight and watch it, if you want." He nodded. The blonde looked at Sena. "What is it?"

"4th Down? Punt?"

Riku rubbed his face. "You forget already? I only teach you other day!" The half-breed frowned.

"You need to work on your Japanese." she said. Again he gave her the finger. She took several deep breaths just to calm down. _I'm better than that. He's just trying to goad me for some reason. I'm a much better person than he is, no matter how similar we are._ "Sena, I'll explain to you."

"I go to work out," Riku stated, leaving without saying anything else.

-----

The weight room was empty save for the few students occupying the free weights section. This is where Riku found the Kiribashi twins and Omosadake, all three of them working on their strength. While the two brothers switched off sets on the bench press, the short and plump sumo wrestler and lineman performed parallel squats. Riku whistled at seeing the boy with the top-knot squat over 200 kilograms.

"Alright, Niichan. You can do it!" Sasuke stood behind the weight bench acting as his brother's spotter. Itachi let out a mighty kiai as his arms pushed the bar from his chest and up until his elbows locked.

Itachi Kiribashi's bench press: 105 kg!

"Way to go, Niichan! Now it's my turn!"

Itachi wiped himself off with a towel and traded places with his twin. The pony-tailed brother watched the short-haired one while he adjusted the amount of weight. "Be careful, Niichan. Don't rush it."

"I know, I know! But I'm so excited! I'm pumped!" He set himself up for the workout and lifted the bar off it's base. Bringing it down slowly, he touched his chest then exploded with all his strength with a loud kiai.

Sasuke Kiribashi's bench press: 100 kg!

"Very good, Niichan!" Itachi exclaimed. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm catching up to you, Niichan. You may be stronger than me, but I'm still faster!" Itachi pouted.

"Only by 0.1 second, dork."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him. His brother returned the favor.

"Brotherly love," Riku chuckled, discarding his shirt in favor of just the tank top he wore under it. "May I work in?" The two snapped to attention, bowing toward him. That made him nervous.

"Of course, Riku-sensei!"

He sweated. "We in same grade, you know..." He added a little more weight to the bar and began to do repeated repetitions. He was easily doing Itachi's maximum of 105 kg. The two brother's stared at him.

"Amazing..."

"Strong..."

Appearing from one of the two entrances, the basketball players Yohei and Kenta arrived. The two were planning on working out to build strength for the positions they were going to play. After doing some research on-line, the linebacker position, or more specifically the outside linebacker position, was dominated by fast and agile players that can stop the run, cover and shed blockers to make tackles. They had decent speed and were agile thanks to basketball. Strength... they were planning to work on that. They didn't expect everyone from the morning practice to be in here also.

"Oh, what's up guys?"

"This is very bothersome. Ordinary guys like me normally don't do this," said the short sumo. He licked a spoon from an empty cup of mango pudding. "Oh, hello Yohei-kun, Kenta-kun."

"Strength important in football," Riku explained to the twins. "Make body strong to hit, run, block, give and take pain. Train body to endure first, make stronger in long run. First make foundation, then build up."

Itachi wrote that down on a pad a paper. "I see, so you train for stamina rather than power first."

Sasuke nodded, turning his attention to the new arrivals. He watched the two thin players starting off very light and gradually working their way up to heavier weight. While he paired with his brother and their sensei paired with Omosadake on another bench, by the time they reached their fourth and final set, they had maxed out on their bench press.

Kenta Yamaoka's bench press: 62 kg!

Yohei Satake's bench press: 65 kg!

"Good! Push harder, Omo-kun!" Riku cheered. "Lock arms! Lock arms!" The sumo wrestler opened his eyes and let out a loud kiai!

"DOSUKOI!"

Futoshi Omosadake's bench press: 125 kg!

Itachi and Sasuke cheered for their former sumo teammate. "Amazing, Omosadake-kun!" Itachi patted him on the shoulder. The sumo shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just an ordinary guy..." He switched places with Riku after the bespectacled boy added more weight.

"Is my turn. I max weight now. See if do more."

With a deep sigh, Riku's face scrunched into a angry scowl with a vicious glare that could kill a cat and it's nine lived in a single glance. The bar was lifted and dropped slowly. With a mighty cry it began to rise, slowly and steadily until it reached it's peak and his arms locked. Immediately he dropped it back upon it's rack.

Riku Ayasegawa's bench press: 160 kg!

Kenta picked his jaw off the floor. "I was right, he is a monster..." he muttered. Yohei patted his back, knowing his feelings.

"Wow! Riku-kun! How awesome!" Kurita suddenly appeared and stopped by their bench. He had bright smile and an excited look in his eyes. "160 kg? You're very strong for someone of your size."

Sena, stiff as a board after seeing Riku bench press the weight, was dragged in by Hiruma on a two-wheel dolly. He was muttering inconsistent words. "160 kg? He benched 160 kg?"

"Must be all the protein you eat in America," Hiruma explained. "Red meat is rich in protein, but it's too expensive here in Japan."

"Is true. Nearly heart attack at price of only half kilogram of steak."

"Hiruma-kun!" came an angry voice. Hiruma ignored her. He nodded toward the empty bench.

"Shrimp, go for it."

Mamori frowned. "Why Sena?"

"Is you blind?" Riku held up one of Sena's arms and waved it around like it was a towels. "Is no meat. Not hungry animal want this."

Sena sweated. "Riku-san... please don't say that.."

"Even the secretary needs endurance."

Riku whistled for the twins. "Come, we work abs and more arms and chest here. New exercises, I help, okay?"

The nodded. "Yes, Riku-sensei!"

"I not sensei..."

-----

An hour later the team returned to the practice field, Mamori in tow as she followed Sena. They all had a great workout, except for the young Sena who was just introduced to the world of heavy physical training. Everyone was sore and many had complaints, but they were most eager to begin another practice session despite the pain.

Sena sighed. "Oh, man. I've go no strength at all. I even lost to Mamori-neechan."

"It's alright," she said. "You're the secretary, after all. Strength doesn't matter to you."

Both Riku and Hiruma were getting tired of this girl. If not for Hiruma's threats, the bespectacled boy would of told the girl exactly who Sena was. Who would of known the demonic boy could of gotten a hold of blackmail material about him? They haven't seen each other in years!

"Hiruma," he whispered. "Get rid of her."

The boy pulled out the Devil's Handbook and his cell phone.

"**Disciplinary Officer Mamori Anezaki, please come to the broadcasting station immediately! As soon as possible, please! Just hurry up! I beg you. Please get here quickly!**"

The two boys grinned. Neither were exactly nice.

Mamori looked confused. "What was that? The committee's regular meeting isn't until tomorrow." She placed a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder. "Sena, I'll be gone for a bit. Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She whirled on Riku and Hiruma. "While I'm gone, don't either of you dare pick on Sena!" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you hurry up?" Hiruma waved her off. "They did say immediately."

She glared at them for a while before finally leaving the field. When she was a good distance away, the bald and blonde teen gave each other high-fives! The blonde turned to Sena, whispering low enough so the other's could not hear. "Quickly, change into your alter ego, now!"

A shotgun appeared in his hands. "Sena-kun, you saw Eyeshield earlier? Why don't you go find him and tell him to come to practice?"

The boy nodded. "O-okay!"

_**Flrrrrrrt!**_

Riku dropped the whistle from his mouth. "Okay! We practice now. Warm up with jog around field. Go, go, go!" He looked at Hiruma and Kurita. "Work on technique. Work on skills like tackling. Make it like second nature. Train body, we train mind. We have chance against White Knights." With that said, he joined the others.

"Oujo will not know what hit them," stated the demon boy. He pulled out a machine gun and began chasing their teammates.

Kurita Ryouken pumped his fist. _We have a better chance now. We'll go all the way to the Christmas Bowl!_

-----

"Go!"

**SMASH!**

"Go! Go!"

**SMASH!**

They were practicing what Riku called explosion drills when Sena returned in his normal physical education uniform, collapsing on the ground next to him. Everyone but Hiruma and Riku lined up single file with the first person lined up in their stance ready to strike the dummy with the palms of their hands. Off to the side of the imaginary line of scrimmage, Riku held ball that he moved to signal them to strike and return to the back of the line. The idea was to train everyone, including the two linebacker hopefuls, how to explode off the line of scrimmage when the ball is snapped, not the cadence of the quarterback.

"Yohei, you go faster!" he snapped. "Do again!"

"O-okay!" The long haired boy moved into a three-point stance. _Watch the ball, watch the ball._

"Hut!"

"Hut! Hut! Hut!"

"..." the ball flinched.

"YAH!" he shouted as he smashed into the dummy. _I did it!_

"Good work. New drill!" He waved everyone away and stood around five yards from the sled bag. "We now work on tackling. Is what I show you now called form tackle. Basic tackling in football for all position. Hit ball carrier and wrap with arms to stop, explode hips to take down. Form tackle."

He charged the sled back. The dummy was semi-human shaped and almost perfect to demonstrate the form tackle. He slammed into the bag with his upper chest and simultaneously wrapped his arms around the dummy. At the same time he exploded his hips, pushing the sled back as if he was driving another lineman, although he was mimicking a text book tackle. The group clapped after seeing his demonstration.

"This most basic move in text book. Defense no complete if cannot tackle." He looked at Yohei and Kenta. "Linebacker must master this tackle, or no do job good."

The two nodded, each mentally planning to practice the Form Tackle. He looked at Sena.

"You want join too?"

Sena just laid there, his lungs working overtime to supply him with the required air his body thirsted for. Hiruma had a spy that tipped him off of Mamori's return and he quickly ordered Eyeshield 21 to disappear and change clothes. It wouldn't do for her to see Eyeshield but notice that Sena was missing, nor blame Sena's disappearance on either Hiruma or Riku. Either way, they would be blamed for something.

"Wh-what?! Sena!" Speak of the she-devil. She faced off against Riku. "Why did you pick on Sena?" The boy just shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke whispered to the linebacker. "Sensei, is this girl like this all the time?"

"Dunno. Only meet today for first time." Sasuke sweated. "Is crazy wench."

Itachi and the others whole-heartedly agreed. "She's kinda scary," Omosadake said.

"Sena? Sena?" She leaned over the boy, glad that he finally opened his eyes. "I knew it! This club isn't for you at all! Give up! You've done enough!"

An angered expression came over Riku and he walked away, throwing his helmet against the grassy hill. He sat himself on the steps and watched the drama. Never in his life had he seen someone encourage someone else to quit, to give up when they had only begun to enjoy themselves, and for reasons that were irrelevant. Earlier in the day during the lunch period, Sena had explained that Mamori had encouraged him to join a club and make friends with new people, something he had experienced in a most positive fashion. From Riku's point of view of the whole fiasco, Sena had followed her advice - he joined the American Football Club, made friends with Hiruma, Kurita and himself, played in a contact sport that not only teaches teamwork and camaraderie, but builds character and can mold a man into the man that he will be for the rest of his life. All he could see before his eyes at this very moment was a young man, like himself, who had experienced strife in the earlier years of his life, being stunted in emotional and spiritual growth by someone who is doing him more harm than good.

And as much as he wanted to, he could do nothing about it. This was a problem that Sena had to deal with on his own. He would never be a real man, otherwise.

Hiruma glanced at his friend. The look in his eyes frightened him and he was ecstatic it wasn't directed at him. _That look... is scary, and all those losers think I'm evil. If these bastards think I'm the devil, that guy over there at this very moment is Hell itself._

Sena gently grasped her hands. "Mamori-neechan, I've... I've always had to be saved by you. Back in kindergarten and elementary school. But.. one day, rather than being saved by you..." He thought back to the other day when he scored that touchdown. It made him feel whole, as if a piece of his soul was missing. He smiled, waving her off. "I'm fine, I can stand on my own, now."

"Sena..."

He looked down at her, a gentle smile on his face. "I'm going to stay on the American Football team." She stared at him. "I want to continue with American Football."

Kurita and Hiruma surrounded him, the latter showing his demonic grin. "Well, is Sena-kun really going to be fine?" He said in a sweet, questioning tone. "Now that I think about it, I might have really piled too much work on him. No wonder he makes mistakes. After all, he's had to carry out the roles of both secretary and manager."

Sena scratched his head. "Right."

The blonde took up a thoughtful pose. "If we had a manager, then Sena-kun's burden would probably be lighter."

"Manager?" Mamori mumbled. "Can a girl do that? Can anyone join?"

"Of course," he replied. _Touchdown._

She stood proudly and proclaimed, "Fine! I'll join! I'll be the manager!"

"Hmph.." Riku pulled on his helmet. "Is just get in way." He waved at the others, who stood sidelined at the little drama show. "We do one lap run around school, full pads. Finish and go home for day. Take easy."

-----

It was later that night when Kurita and Hiruma were walking home, escorting their friend to the house he stayed at. The two Japanese born boys were quiet, observing the American born transfer who still wore the upset expression in his eyes. Anyone could tell just by his body language that he was steaming mad for some reason and obviously he would still be mad for quite some times.

"Riku-kun, are you feeling okay?" Kurita asked. Even he knew the boy was upset with what happened out on the field. Riku was a student of the game and considered the football field, even the practice field sacred ground. What occurred really should not of happened, but it did and now he was unhappy. The large lineman was worried for him.

"Leave him alone, Porker. Neither of us could of helped it." Hiruma grumbled. Riku's sour mood was contagious. "Anyway, you got the video of our last game against Oujo and footage from one of their more current practice games. You can draw up a defensive scheme from that, it's already a bitch just planning the offense considering I have to take into account of Shin." His frown turned upside down. "But now that we have Eyeshield 21 to run the ball..."

"Tell me about this Shin guy." Riku broke silence, finally. He wanted to know about the enemy defense.

"Shin of the White Knights," Hiruma began. "He's the fastest high school player and the strongest linebacker in all of Japan. He's _too _strong! Before you and Sena came around, he was the fastest high school player running a 4.4 second 40-yard dash. He's considered a defensive prodigy and all the adult teams have said when referring to him that, 'There is a monster among the high school teams' and 'This is the guy I would definitely want on my team.'. His technique, the Spear Tackle, can stop anyone single-handedly. He's that powerful of a player."

"So, that what Japan has offering..." Riku whispered. "Sound like someone who play good in NFL if went to college in America."

"We had a practice game against Oujo last year," Kurita said. "Somehow we had a score of 99-0."

"You forgot to add that we lost, Porker!" Hiruma kicked his ass.

"You peoples suck."

The devil boy waved a threatening fist. "And you could of done better, huh?!"

"Yes!" He turned around and pounded his chest. "At least make game 66-0 loss!"

They face-faulted.

-----

End of Chapter 4

-----

Author's Notes:

The basketball players Yohei and Kenta are players on the Devil Bats canon team. They both play linebacker along with one of the Ha-Ha brothers. Now with a student of that position, I plan to develop them. Oujo will not know what hit them. In high school football, a team that practices all fundamentals of the game and their position and properly plan against a team and work hard stand a good chance of beating a team others doubt they could defeat. Happens in high school and college football every season. On a note, Kenta's number was actually 58, however he was listed as a wide receiver on Wikipedia so I adjusted his number to correspond with his position. In high school and college football, numbers 50-79 are ineligible from receiving a forward pass during a passing play.

Yohei Satake  
Position: Wide Receiver, Outside Linebacker  
Jersey Number: 13  
40-yard Dash: 5.2 seconds  
Bench Press: 65 kg (143 lbs)  
Height: 166 cm (5'5")  
Weight: 58 kg (127 lbs)  
Birthday: April 10  
First Year Student (Grade 10)

Kenta Yamaoka  
Position: Wide Receiver, Outside Linebacker  
Jersey Number: 14  
40-yard Dash: 5.2 seconds  
Bench Press: 62 kg (136 lbs)  
Height: 168 cm (5'6")  
Weight: 62 kg (132 lbs)  
Birthday: August 10  
First Year Student (Grade 10)


	5. Beginning of a Rivalry

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 5: Beginning of a Rivalry

Sunday came and the anticipation for the game between the Tokyo area power-house Oujo White Knights and the extreme underdog Deimon Devil Bats came to it's climax at Seisen Stadium, an outdoor football field with high bleachers located half-way between Oujo and Deimon. Spectators were arriving by the bushel to see the game, if not for the love and/or interested in the sport, or to support their favored team - which in most cases is the White Knights, but to support a person.

The Oujo White Knights arrived in modernized team style via several charter buses that not only transported players and equipment, but cheerleaders, assistants, students whom were unable to make the commute and other staff. A reporter covering the event made a comment that Oujo was very modern and referenced that their arrival was similar to that of celebrities, or in the case of one of their players, the arrival of one celebrity. Deimon, however, made the same reporters sweat with their, as one reported stated, primitive entrance. While their equipment arrived via truck provided by the school, the entire team was hauled in three separate wagons - one pulled the the small yet dangerous canine Cerberos, and the other two pulled by those that did not participate in every practice session during the week whom were being chased by Cerberos due to the raw beef bones tried to their bodies.

A strange, and eye raising entrance. Yet, they arrived none the less.

As the Oujo players disembarked from the bus, a huge crowd of young girls screamed, squealed and literally went bonkers when Oujo freshman Wide Receiver number 18 Sakuraba Haruto exited the bus. Sakuraba is your typical, good-looking teen pop idol and works for the advertising company Jerry Productions using his singing fame to market products for companies and do TV commercials. Despite his obvious popularity among young females and his status as a teen idol, Sakuraba was your typical young man. At a young age he use to watch sports all the time and dreamed of becoming a professional athlete and managed to earn his position at Wide Receiver on the White Knights, drawing much attention from the seniors due to his height and jumping ability. Because of his role as a star receiver and his status as a teen celebrity, Sakuraba Haruto is considered the Ace of the White Knights - though if you personally asked him he would deny such a title whole heartily. In Sakuraba's eyes, such a title belonged to Shin Seijuurou, Japan's strongest high school linebacker.

"Hi everybody!" Sakuraba waved cheerfully at his adoring fans and began to sign autographs despite the looks he received from the training staff, especially Coach Gunpei Shouji. Little did many know that it was very hard for the blonde idol to deny his fan base, especially when he wanted to concentrate solely on football. "I'm sorry, that's all I can do right now. I have to get ready for the game!"

"**SAKURABA-KUN!**"

"I love you Sakuraba-kun!"

"Marry me!"

"Take me with you!"

"**SAKURABA! SAKURABA! SAKURABA!**"

"I take it they like that person?" Riku said in much more improved Japanese. He had to thank Hiruma for tutoring him throughout the week and helping him with his homework. Now that he wasn't speaking like some blue-haired Chinese Amazon bimbo and speaking like an educated tourist, speaking to the team was much easier. "Who is that guy?"

"Sakuraba Haruto, he's Oujo's number one receiver and a pop idol." Hiruma explained.

"Is he the reason why all these girls are here at the tournament?" Sena asked, surprised at the massive number of female attendants. It was explained to him that American Football was a sport growing in popularity in Japan, but not THIS popular.

"Yeah, it is." The demonic blonde cocked his machine gun. "Alright you lazy bastards, we've got two hours before the game starts, so stretch out and get ready!"

Sena took his time in watching the surroundings. Compared to the game at Koigahama, Seisen Stadium was a much better venue. They would be playing on natural grass, not dust and dirt like before. There wouldn't be any random dust cloud during a tackle or when someone like Eyeshield 21 was running the ball. From what he could observe, Oujo had so many players compared to Deimon and the equipment they had was top of the line, including the vitamin enriched food they were consuming pre-game.

You can literally see the difference between rich and poor in this match up.

"There are sure a lot of the here..." he noted. "Oujo players, that is."

"Yeah, they're a powerhouse team after all." Kurita said.

A player wearing the number 40 suddenly zoomed past the Devil Bats in a galloping run. The speed in which he moved not only caught the younger freshman by surprised, but also the eyes of Sena and Riku. "That guy was pretty amazing," said Sena.

Kurita nodded. "Yup. Didn't I tell you about him already? That's Oujo's ace, Shin Seijuurou. He's one amazing player."

"He does not look like much," Riku said, eying the Oujo player with disdain. "He has speed, power and technique. So, he's the number one linebacker in Japan. eh?"

Hiruma smirked. _Shin Seijuurou, meet Rick Ayasegawa_. He paused at seeing a group of people arrive. "Oi, Riku. Look up there and check out those fuck-offs."

Riku followed his finger toward the top of the bleachers where a group of young men wearing black sweat pants and gold yukata worn over black shirts. "What are they? Martial artist or something?"

"Shinryuuji Nagas. One of the best teams in the Kanagawa area and one of two favorites in the Kantou Tournament. Since the establishment of the Christmas Bowl, these guys have one every single bowl game and tournament from then on and are called the _Gods of Kantou_ respectively. They even defeated Oujo's famous Golden Generation, the pinnacle of the ultimate defense, last year before moving onto the college level."

"They're that good?"

Hiruma snorted. "Frighteningly good."

"Good. I like that sound of that." Riku rubbed his hands together before slapping himself a few times. He hook his head and released a sigh of happiness. "My blood of boiling! I'm ready to GO!"

Kenta and Yohei looked over at the Oujo sidelines. Their mouths began to water at seeing the White Knights each eating from a bento. "Just watching them is making me really hungry..."

"Me too. I could go for some of that right now...!" Yohei agreed. Several others agreed with that statement.

Mamori appeared before the Devil Bats with a basket in hand. She blushed. "I know it's not something like they got over there, but it's all homemade and I made it for everyone. I hope you like it..." She opened the basket to reveal large rice balls.

The team gathered around Mamori and the basket, forming an Indian circle around the Japanese-American team manager. The looks of satisfaction the faces of the Devil Bats made her feel very good, even if she was sitting next to that jerk Riku. "How is it?" she asked.

"It's good..!"

"Mmrrammm!" said Cerberos.

"I'm so happy..." cried the hungry Kenta and Yohei. "These are really good!"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "They're decent." He grabbed Cerberos by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away from Sena. The vicious little devil dog reluctantly pulled back at the look sent his why from both Hiruma and the bespectacled boy.

"..." While both of the Kiribashi brother's enjoyed their respective rice balls, their attention was focused on the Oujo side-lines, specifically the Oujo 192 cm tall quarterback Ichiro Takami. _Target acquired_.

-----

"Listen up, you bastards!" Hiruma slammed the butt of his M4 rifle against the ground, glaring at the suited Devil Bat players and _volunteers_. "Today's game has a different feel from the previous one. Unlike the previous pushovers, this.. is... WAR!"

"That Shin guy is going to be playing, right?" asked one of fill in players. He shivered. "I really want to go home now."

"Oh, man! Don't remind me of last year's practice match!" Kenta's knees wobbled like jelly at the thought of playing wide receiver while Shin Seijuurou was on the other side of the ball.

Sena looked confused. "What happened last year?" he asked Kurita.

"Two helpers suffered bone fractures."

_Bones...?_ Fear overcame the unwilling running back.

"But fear not," Hiruma held up a finger. "The one carrying the ball will be Eyeshield 21. All of Shin's tackles will be aimed at him." The no-names and the two basketball players grinned.

"Is that so?"

"Now I can play in peace!"

"So, he's going to be the one that ends up with broken bones!"

They all laughed.

Sena freaked out. Feinting a faint, he began to crawl away to seek sanctuary. More specifically, run away and hide himself in his room in his nice safe house where his parents could protect him. _Impossible! There's no way! I've got to run away!_

"Defense, gather around me!" Riku called out.

A small huddle formed around the tall foreigner wearing the Devil Bat's number 54 jersey. Unlike his normal appearance, his glasses were missing as he could not effectively play defense while wearing them. In actuality, the glasses were mainly for reading yet he wore them continuously to make himself look cool. He was far-sighted and unable to see small text clearly within three feet in front of his face. Other than that, his vision was more than excellent at a distance, some considering that it was a trade off for his inability to read without optical aid.

"Listen and listen good," he began in a firm voice. "We practice and practiced hard. Those of you that put forth effort to practice everyday this week, and those that made the effort to try and make it to every practice, I thank you." He turned, slapping the shoulder pads of each player, twice for those that worked with him from the beginning. He began shouting, "We're the defense! See that four-eyed giant and that blonde pretty boy getting all the female attention? See all these people praising Oujo and looking down on us? They all think that the White Knights and their Ace will score on us and blow us out of this tournament. I won't take that crap!" He slammed his hand onto Itachi's shoulder pads. "You like being called a loser?!"

The former sumo snarled. "NO!" Riku did the same to his brother.

"You want to have some pretty boy pop idol making a fool of you?!"

"NO!" He shook his main corner-back, Ishimaru.

"You like being looked down upon? HUH?!"

"Definitely not! No way!"

He grabbed Kurita by his jersey and pulled him down until they were face to face. "You want to be humiliated by them again?!"

Kurita, in a show of extreme emotion, snarled and shouted, "NEVER AGAIN!" A fiery aura formed around the huge lineman as the thought of being blown out by Oujo enraged him to his very core.

The foreigner pounded his chest with his fist. "Those bastards have a tough defense and plan to stop our offense and they will." He looked at each of his players in the eyes, as if he was looking into their very souls. "Our job as the Devil Bat's defense is to stop **their** offense," she said as his voice began to rise in tone with each word. "And **take** the ball away by any means necessary and put it into the hands of Eyeshield 21 so he can run that ball right down their fucking throats!!"

"Riku-san..." Sena looked down at himself. _What am I doing?_ he said to himself mentally. _Look how pumped up they are about this game. I've never seen Riku-san so energetic like this. He's like a whole different person._

"As long as we have Eyeshield-san, we can somehow manage!" said Ishimaru.

"Yeah! With someone as fast as him, he have a chance at actually beating them!" said Sasuke.

Sena grabbed his gym back and ran. _Their depending on me and here I am think of running away!_

A few minutes later, Hiruma approached Riku and Kurita with a frown on his face. This was not normal for Hiruma, the quarterback from Hell. "Hey! Where did that damn secretary go?"

"Eh? Sena-kun?" The big lineman looked around for any sign of him. "Hmm?"

"What do you mean by 'damn secretary'?" Mamori asked the blonde. She held up her cell phone showing him a text message. "If you're looking for Sena, he went to buy video tapes. Don't make it sound as if he's slacking off."

_Video tapes?_ He narrowed his eyes. "That brat... He ran way!" He pulled out a sample of Sena's hair and held it in front of Cerberos' nose. "CERBEROS! Go devour that damn secretary!"

"**ROAR!**"

"This is going to smart..." Riku sweated.

The small yet vicious dog took off at high speed in search of the scent given to him. It let out a loud snarl and turned the corner into an underpass between buildings. Not even a second afterward, there was a crash a loud male scream followed by the sounds of trash cans being thrown about. Seconds later, Eyeshield 21 was hauled out from around the corner by the locked jaws of Cerberos.

Yohei rubbed his chin. "That's one way of making an entrance."

Sasuke nodded. "The guy is pretty tough. That dog bit me the other day when Hiruma-san had him chasing us after practice to work on our overall speed and stamina and I almost cried like a little girl."

"Ha! You did cry, you little baby!" Itachi teased.

"Shut up, you!"

Eyeshield 21 stood when Cerberos finally released him, shaking his leg to get some of the pain and numb feeling he had in some areas. He approached the rest of the Devil Bats. "We've been waiting for you!" said one of the volunteers.

"Show those White Knights what you are made of!" said another.

Kurita approached him and whispered. "Sena-kun, I thought you ran away." The boy chuckled, lowering his head feeling somewhat embarrassed by his original intension.

"Well, no..." he began to say at first. He let off a nervous laugh. "Everyone suddenly got really pumped up about this, so it'd be bad if I ran away. Then that speech that Riku-san made me realize that I was just being a fool. Everyone is depending on me to run the ball and I'm acting scared." He looked at Riku, who stood before him looking down upon the shorter boy. "I never had anyone say that they would put their trust in me in such a way, especially something as important as this."

He continued. "Even though my true identity is just an errand boy, an amateur, and a fake hero, I'll just try my best. For Kurita-san, Hiruma-san and Riku-san. For everyone."

Kurita smiled. "Sena-kun..."

"GAH!" Hiruma kicked his ass!

"Alright, everyone huddle up!" Sena looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What did I do to anger him?!" The large lineman shook his head.

"He's taking a liking to you."

_Is that so?_ Sena watched the blonde boy for a longer moment before joining the rest of the team in the huddle.

"You bastards, listen up," Hiruma began, a smirk forming on his face. "Remember what happened in last years practice game and think of what everyone has been saying about us. We're not here for revenge, we're not here just to beat them." His eyes narrowed him and a look of pure evil washed over him. "We're here to **slaughter** them!"

"LET'S CRUSH THEM! YA-HA!"

"**YA-HA!!!**"

-----

**Oujo White Knights verses Deimon Devil Bats**

Deimon won the coin toss and elected to receive the kick from Oujo to begin the game. Both teams took the field and set-up for the kick off with Eyeshield 21 and Hiruma back to receive. A long whistle sounded off and Oujo players ran forward as the kick was sent soaring into the air. Hiruma positioned himself, receiving the ball and began running down field. Not even five yards after the catch he was tackled on their own 15-yard line.

_Only 5-yards?_ he thought to himself. _This isn't going to be like that Koigahama game._

The Devil Bat offense took the field. Starting in their positions were Yoichi Hiruma, quarterback, 1; Eyeshield 21, running back, 21; Tetsuo Ishimaru, running back, 30; Ryokan Kurita, center, 77; Itachi Kiribashi, guard, 99; Sasuke Kiribashi, guard, 99; Futoshi Omosadake, tackle, 79; One of the volunteers, tackle, 58; another volunteer, tight-end, 85; Yohei Satake, wide receiver, 13; and Kenta Yamaoka, wide receiver, 14. Despite their jersey numbers, their positions on the line and their authorization by the game officials marked them as ineligible receivers. Deimon would result in penalties if either brother moved down field beyond the line of scrimmage during a forward pass while playing on the offensive line.

Hiruma smirked when his eyes caught something important on the Oujo sideline. _What is this? Shin is benched?_ "They probably think they can win without him," he said out loud. "Eyeshield 21! Everyone in this damn stadium is taking us for fools! They think the White Knights will take the win 100-0." He pointed at him and gave the command, "Go knock them out of their seats!"

The energy Sena felt from Riku's speech still flowed through him. He would no disappoint the foreigner, the team or himself. "Right."

"Set!"

Deimon lined up in the I-formation - an American Football strategy were a tight-end lined up on either side of the formation next to the tackle and the two running backs lined up behind the quarterback in a stack, the faster running being at least seven yards behind the quarterback. This was a basic formation in all of football allowing teams to not only provide power running, but run passing plays or fake runs called play action passes. The Devil Bats were lined up in this formation with the tight-End to the right and each wide-receiver lined up on the field hash marks.

"Hut! Hut!"

The ball was snapped and both lines surged forward in a battle for dominance. The edge of having three explosive sumo wrestlers like 98, 99 and 79 were key factors that allowed the Devil Bats line to gain a good position for their blocks and stop the Oujo assault. The devil quarterback turned at the snap and held the ball out as he took his steps toward the hand-off point. Eyeshield 21 did not disappoint as he received the hand-off and used his explosive speed to advanced off-tackle up the field. The speed at which he moved surprised many of the Oujo players and allowed him to take advantage using his feet to dodge and juke, continuing to advance upfield. Despite the surprise, Oujo were made up of battle hardened defensive players and came at Eyeshield in pairs or more. When Eyeshield evaded his third tackle and saw daylight toward the end-zone, his hopes of scoring were crushed by one of two Oujo Ace defenders.

Number 60, Makoto Ootawara, defensive tackle, managed to gain a good pursuit angle and knocked the ball out of Eyeshield's hand!

"FUMBLE!" Riku shouted from the sideline.

"GET IT UNDER CONTROL!" Gunpei Shouji, Oujo's coach, shouted from the opposite side.

Both teams swarmed to the ball and a huge flurry of bodies piled upon each other. Officials quickly blew their whistles and signaled for the clock to stop as they began pulling players out of the pile. Several moments later when the pile of bodies was filtered out, one of the officials stood and signaled a first down in favor of Deimon. Kurita was at the bottom of the pile clutching the ball as if his life depended on it.

"That was dangerous," Hiruma growled!

"Only Kurita doesn't lose in a match of strength," said Ishimaru.

Sena caught the ball Hiruma tossed to him. "Hey, damn shrimp. How are you holding the ball?"

"Like this...?" He held the ball in one hand showing the quarterback how he usually holds things. Hiruma showed him a cute smile, which frightened the boy more than anything else.

"Awww... isn't that cute.." His face twisted into a snarl. "BUT IT'S WRONG! You fucking midget!" He smacked him upside his helmet. "It's a wonder the ball wasn't taken!" He showed him the football held in his hand by the point with his fingers secured around one end. "You hold it like this and tuck it under your arm pit like this."

Sena tried the technique. "Like this?"

The team huddle together around Hiruma. "Okay, the same as before. I-Form 36 Off-Tackle." A running play designed to go out of the I-formation in which Eyeshield would run through the six hole which was off of the right tackle and follow Ishimaru's block. One of the most basic run plays in American Football. "Eyeshield will run past the right side of the line. You guys have to block!!"

Sasuke frowned. "The difference in power it too great. I need help against that number 60. He's a beast!" Kurita put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll double-team him. Both of us will block him at the same time and when I get into position to finish the block, you'll shed him and advance to the next level and block a linebacker," he explained. "This is how we help each other on the offensive line." The short-haired Kiribashi smiled.

"Let's so our best, Kurita-san."

Hiruma continued. "A bunch of amateurs could not possible stop the White Knights. So I'm not asking for a perfect block, I'm only asking for you guys to hold them for at least half a second." He held up five fingers. "Each of you must delay your assigned target for as least 0.5 seconds. During that time, Eyeshield 21 will run through!"

The short running back nodded. _I've got to do my best._ Then he thought of the Oujo defense and how that all swarmed upon him. And that huge number 60 guy. His legs began to shake. _Or not..._

"Sena-kun," Sena bumped into the large Kurita as he tried to back away instead of follow everyone to the line up. He looked up at the gentle giant. "The White Knights defense is probably the best in Japan. It might be too much to get around them on your own, but... but please think of us on the line, Ishimaru-kun and the others, as your shields! We'll become the shields that protects you. So don't worry, just run!"

"Sh-shields..."

Deimon lined up for the next play.

-----

"Set! HUT!"

Hiruma handed off the ball to Sena and the boy was off like a rocket. The offensive line completely overwhelmed the Oujo defense in where Kurita and Sasuke double-teamed that Ootawara guy and took out Oujo's number 98 in the process. Riku watched Sena's running, his movements and the new way he carried the ball. Unlike the last run in which Sena ran with poor ball control and a feel that he was just running to run, he could see the self-confidence growing inside of Eyeshield 21 with each step he took, with each block that he followed and each defender that he evaded. Six yards after the line of scrimmage and he followed a successful block against a linebacker from Ishimaru and a humbling pancake block by Sasuke in which the former sumo blasted Oujo's number 98 from pursuit by literally hitting him so hard that his feet went up and over as he fell backward.

A pancake block. Going sky blue. A de-cleater. The ultimate humiliation to any defender.

That block alone allowed Sena to race his way toward the end zone. Not even the two safeties coming down for run support could stop the Speed of Light Running back of the Deimon Devil Bats.

"TOUCHDOWN! YA-HA!"

Devil Bats, 6. White Knights, 0.

"YES!" Riku shouted in excitement. He ran down the sideline slapping the shoulder pads of the few teammates that were not playing on offense. "Did you see that! That is how we do it! That is how we do it!" His excitement was contagious to their volunteers.

"Wow! We actually scored against the White Knights!"

"This is the first time we've been in the lead against that team. We can do this! We can actually do this!"

Riku signaled to Hiruma if he was going to try an extra point or go for the two point conversion. He got the signal for two. "That's right! We can do this and we have the means to do it! They're not invincible like everyone wants us to believe. They're a team full of pride and work hard to maintain their status of being one of the best teams in Tokyo. That just means that **WE** have to fight harder than them!"

"**YEAH!**"

He pulled two players up to him, numbers 40 and 23. "I'm counting on you guys to work hard. I know you haven't been practicing with us, but your effort on defense will help us get the ball to our offense to score again. Are you with me?" He held his fist out to them.

They both nodded. "We'll do our best."

"Right!"

He pointed to 40. "You'll cover Oujo's second wide receiver while Ishimaru covers Sakuraba. Your job is to," He punched him in the chest with both palms of his hands, lightly as to emphasize a point. "Jam him at the line of scrimmage and prevent him from catching the ball. Once the ball is thrown, you cannot touch him or you'll draw a defensive interference penalty. So, follow and stick close to him and go to hit the ball away from his hands when he goes for a play. Got it?"

"I'll try."

"No, you'll do it." He looked at number 23. "You're job is what is called cover 2 in your Free Safety position. You and Hiruma will both over half of the deep backfield each and assist this guy or Ishimaru when they come into your area or cover any other receiver that tries to go deep, like the tight end. Same rules apply. If you see run, I want you to come down and support the run to contain them from gaining long yardage. You and Hiruma will be our last line of defense. Got it?"

The roar of the crowd was an obvious signal of Deimon's failure at completing a conversion. Riku knew that this would pose a problem in the future since they do not have a kicker to add that extra point. They'll have to score twice as much than any other team.

"I got it. Deep coverage and run support."

"Alright. We're going to kick off and then we're on defense. "

-----

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

_**Flrrrrt!**_ "Referee timeout!"

"Very popular, is he not?" Riku noted. The young girls the filled the stands to capacity were chanting the name of their idol and wide receiver of the Oujo White Knights. The chaos they caused was great enough that even the referee's thought it would interfere in the name and they decided to call an official timeout to wait for things to settle down. "This is ridiculous."

"Umm..." Sena watched the shuffling of players from the other team. "The White Knights... Seems like their members are totally different from before."

"Yeah, In American Football, you change members when switching between offense and defense."

"Eh? But for us, they're both pretty much the same."

Hiruma's eye twitched. "That's because we don't have enough players."

"Ah, I see."

"We actually do," Riku added. "But not enough to change everyone. Eyeshield-san, get on the sideline and rest. We want you to have fresh legs. We'll get the ball back to you and score on these bastards once again."

Sena nodded. "Okay! Do your best!"

Hiruma and Riku watched him jog off to the sideline and sat as far away from Mamori Anezaki as he could. It wouldn't do for the girl to become nosy and begin questioning him about who he was and find out his identity. That would be a disaster on an epic scale. Hiruma casually leaned on the large boy as if he was a wall. "They kept Ootawara in, number 60, probably to handle the Porker."

"KURITA!"

Oujo's number 60, Makoto Ootawara approached Deimon's biggest linemen and stared at him eye to eye. In a display of strength, the Oujo defender and offensive lineman grabbed one of the down markers from the chain gang and, using his brute strength, he bent the metal pole into a zig-zag pattern then threw it at Kurita's feet. He stood proud with hands on his hips. Kurita picked it up and studied it.

The Porker straightened it out with only little effort.

Riku sweated. Ootawara laughed when Kurita apologized to the member of the chain gang, confusing the large lineman.

"Laughter hides fear, Kurita-kun." Riku told him. "When you line up against him, I want you to hit your gap with everything you have on every down and make him work to stop you."

"Right."

-----

Signal from the referee restarted the game and Oujo broke their huddle to line up on the battle. Oujo lined up in what was called a Wing-T formation - Five down linemen, a tight-end, two wide receivers with the receiver on the tight-end's side lined up off the ball to be in the back field, one running back sitting seven yards behind the quarterback and a second running back, or wing-back, lined up off the line of scrimmage next to the tight-end to act as an extra blocker or receiver. Oujo was lined up with the tight-end on their left side with number 18, Sakuraba Haruto, lined up away from the tight-end and split out between the hash mark and the boundary line.

Deimon's defense lined up in their 4-3 base formation they practiced throughout the week. The players were Ryokan Kurita, nose tackle, 77; Futoshi Omosadake, defense tackle, 79, Kiribashi brothers, defensive ends, 98 and 99 respectively; Kenta Yamaoka, weak-side linebacker, 14; Yohei Satake, strong side linebacker, 13; Tetsuo Ishimaru, corner-back, 30; Volunteer, corner-back, 40; Volunteer, free safety, 23; Yoichi Hiruma, strong safety, 1; and Riku Ayasegawa, middle linebacker, 54.

"Set!"

Oujo number 13, Ichiro Takami, was a student of his position. While not fast and agile or powerful thrower like Yoichi Hiruma of Deimon, he was accurate and a fundamentalist that use his height as an advantage in games. He could make every throw from the pocket and scramble out and make an accurate pass to an open receiver in the flat or hook zones. He was someone who made few mistakes and was trusted to run the Oujo offense and score on their opponents. After watching the Deimon defense against Koigahama, he knew he was prepared for this game. Deimon, though not lined up in the 4-4 Defense seen on video, were lined up in a 4-3 set which was very balanced. Kurita was, as expected, lined up over Ootawara to stop any running game toward that side which he knew the dumb lineman would open up for them if anyone else lined up against him. He glanced at Sakuraba, then scanned the field.

"Pass! Pass! Watch pass! Cover, cover! Man up!"

He almost let out a gasp at the calls Deimon's 54 was making. He shuffled back and forth, pointing at his own teammates and pointing at Oujo eligible receivers before moving into position five yards behind his defensive line directly in front of him. A shiver ran up his spine at the look in the eyes directed right at him.

Eyes he had only seen in a person like Shin.

"Hut! Hut!"

The ball was snapped and the tall Oujo quarterback dropped back into the pocket. Almost immediately he was pressured by the effective pass rush of 77 who was blocked by Ootawara. Devil Bat number 79 was explosive off the ball and had to be double teamed by the center and left guard. The tight-end stayed in to help protect and both himself and the left tackle had trouble stopping the fast and explosive number 99 rushing the passer. That left the right tackle on an island, a one on one situation between rival positions on each side of the ball, against Devil Bats defensive end number 98. The defensive end came off the edge with pure speed, using his hands to shed away from the pass protection and make a play on the quarterback.

With such a heavy pass rush from just four linemen against six pass protectors, the other seven Devil Bats dropped back into coverage almost immediately from the snap of the ball. The two corners jammed their receivers at the line then covered the two as they moved on their routes. Number 14 on the weak-side covered the running back moving on a swing route toward the weak-side of the play. Number 13 jammed the wing-back when came across the middle and followed him across the field toward the weak-side. The Oujo quarterback took in all this information, along with number Deimon 98 rushing him from his side, he launched the ball toward his only open receiver, Sakuraba.

"BALL! BALL!" the Deimon sideline called out.

Sakuraba heard the call and looked for the ball. He saw that he wouldn't make it and just dove for the catch. The ball hit his finger tips and he reeled it in, fumbling with the catch before he used all his strength to turned his body to land on his back with the ball clutched against his sternum.

"Pass complete! 8-yard gain!"

"**SAKURABA-KUN!**

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

"Huddle up!" Riku shouted over the roar of the fan girls. "That was a good job line. You made him throw before he wanted to and made him respect our pass rush. Corners, you guys have to jam those receivers harder then that and get them off their timing. That'll help our front four get that tall bastard. 2nd and 2; they'll most likely run here and try to power for that first down. Control your gaps. The linemen will take you to the ball. Ends, contain the edge and keep the play between the tackles. Corners, if your man comes up to block you, shed him and support the run. I want bodies on that ball carrier! Got it?"

"GOT IT!"

"Devil Cover 2 man. One, two, three!"

"**HIT SQUAD!**"

Oujo and Deimon lined for the next play. The White Knights lined up in the same formation, this time with the tight-end and wing lined up on the right side of their formation. With Deimon's Kurita lined up over Ootawara, running to the weak side was an automatic decision.

"LEFT, LEFT!" Number 54 called out.

Takami gasped when the whole defensive front seven shifted and caused confusion on the offensive line. Kurita was now lined up away from Ootawara between the center and left guard while the smaller number 79 lined up on the large right guard. This was a mismatch on epic proportions due to Kurita's strength. He had to motion a player to block the weak side.

"SET!"

He kicked on foot back in a signal. The wing-back stepped back and motioned to an off-set full back position. The Oujo formation was now in what was called the Weak I-Formation in which the fullback, the running back between the quarterback and tail back, was off-set from the center to a position between the guard and tackle away from the tight-end of strong side. Even with the motion and formation change, he noticed the linebackers shift accordingly. They were onto them from the beginning.

"HUT!"

The lines crashed together and it took the effort of both center and guard to hold number 77 from completely destroying the play. It did not matter either way. Takami handed the ball to the running back and he followed his blockers. The left tackle kicked out number 99 and the full-back rushed upfield and moved to block number 14. As the play developed and the ball was handed off to the running back, Devil Bats number 54 followed the blocks of the linemen and shuffled quickly down hill just as the full-back reached the line of scrimmage. He immediately took on the block aimed for number 14, completely blowing up the play and forced himself past the player and hit the running back with a bone-jarring form tackle behind the line.

"3-yard loss! 3rd Down and 5-yards to go!"

"Let's GO!" Riku shouted as he got up. He waved his arms to his teammates, drawing the defense in for a huddle. "Keep the pressure on them! Keep it up! Passing situation, cover them all like flies on a pile of shit! Put pressure on that quarterback. Watch the short routes. Let's go!"

3rd and 5, a common passing situation in American Football. Oujo lined up in the Wing-T once again with the strong-side to left so that Ootawara was facing Kurita. The wing-back was changed to a third wide receiver. With five yards to go before the first down, they had to make this play work.

"Set! Hut! Hut! Hut!"

The Deimon pass rush was just as quick and ferocious as the first time. Takami dropped back into the pocket and scanned the field. All the receivers were covered and number 14 and 13 were covering the flats while number 54 covered the middle of the field. He noticed something in his vision and immediately threw the ball toward Deimon's number 40. His receiver jumped for the ball and drew contact from the corner-back before said defender batted the pass away. A yellow flag was tossed in their direction and the play was blown dead.

"Passing Interference, number 40, defense. 15-yard penalty from the line of scrimmage. First down!"

Number 40 walked into the Deimon huddle with his head down. "I'm sorry, he got past me."

"Shake it off," Riku said. "Forget that play and do it again. Don't let him get the better of you. Devil Cover 2 man. Let's get on them!"

"Left, left!" He called out at seeing the Weak I-Formation with the tight-end on the Oujo right side. He pointed at the location of the full-back. "Watch run! Watch run!"

He got into position and kept his eyes on the quarterback as he began his calls. Because of his vision, Riku was known to have an intimidating look as he scanned the field like a hawk waiting for his prey. When his eyes passed over the quarterback and the two running backs, he could see the anticipation of this play in their eyes and body language. They were too eager.

The ball was snapped and he reacted purely on instinct! The offensive line blocked down and the weak-side guard and tackle pulled. Number 14 immediately rushed in and followed but was blocked by the full-back allowing number 99 to rush and pursuit from the back-side. Again Riku quickly shuffled downhill. Number 13 reacted to what he saw in the backfield and rushed in just like number 14, though he tried to take on the guard coming around the corner and ended up in a stalemate. Number 60 blocked Deimon 79 and moved to the second level to use his massive body to block Riku.

The linebacker was not going to let that happen! He used his strength to take on and shed number 60's block, much to the surprise of the big, long-armed lineman, and almost immediately filled the gap created by him. He completely destroyed the counter-trey play, a misdirection power play made famous by the Washington Redskins were the running back fakes one way and goes the opposite direction while the weak-side guard and tackle pull to provide lead blockers. With the large gap filled, Riku completely bypassed the pulling tackle, flying at full-speed behind him and right into the running back for his second tackle for a loss.

-----

Oujo White Knights Coach Gunpei Shouji was at a loss for words. While his team was not the greatest offensive power house in the Kantou area, that honor being held by the Shinryuuji Nagas and Seibu Wild Gunmen, they were capable of racking points up with their passing game and power running. When they last played the Devil Bats in a practice game a year ago, they shut them out 99-0 by the end of the game.

Now they were down 6-0 and the Deimon defense was stuffing all of their plays!

Gunpei was a man of defense. He believed that Defense was the most important aspect of football. He held himself on the philosophy that offense wins game, defense wins championship and had molded out of the young men on his team an ultimate defense greater than the previous Golden Generation that nearly defeated the Nagas in the last Christmas Bowl. He was also the same man that discovered the defensive prodigy Shin Seijuurou, recruited him and molded him into a monster of a defender who earned the title of Japan's Greatest Linebacker.

Devil Bats number 54 was now challenging him for that title on only two plays.

"That number 54, who is that guy? Does anyone know?"

A young girl, Koharu Wakana the Oujo team manager and assistant, help up a clip board and scanned the line up of players. "That's Riku Ayasegawa, a new student to Deimon and a first year transfer student from America." Gunpei looked at her. "He's 180 cm tall, weights at 105 kg and plays middle linebacker. Other than that, there is nothing else about him. He did not play in the game against Koigahama."

"No, he did play," Shin said, drawing attention to him from the coach. "While he did not play in the game, he was the one that orchestrated the defense used against Koigahama and developed a strategy to shut down their running game and force the pass. Even now he is using the same strategy, reading the offensive formation, taking into account the down and yardage needed. He knows the play as it develops and uses his speed to stop it. Despite his size, he took on Ootawara and still broke into the backfield and shut down the Counter-Trey."

_That is not all_, Gunpei thought to himself. It was he that discovered the talent hidden within Shin and knew what type of player he would become with training. While Shin was Japan's greatest high school linebacker, what he saw on the field was player that could read the offense and adjust, call plays, react to the play, cover like a defensive back, stop the run, take on blockers twice his size and most importantly display leadership beyond the high school level, a quality he had never seen in a high school player let alone a freshman.

He was everything Shin was not. And Shin was considered Japan's greatest high school defender!

The Oujo drive continued and the White Knights managed to pass the 50-yard line and into Deimon territory thanks to short pass routes to Sakuraba, over 30-yards in 10 plays that nearly encompassed the entire first quarter. Deimon was stopping everything on the ground putting pressure on Oujo's quarterback, forcing him to make a few mistakes and twice almost caused interceptions due to hurried throws.

"Set! HUT!"

Takami dropped back and pumped the ball once, gaining a reaction from the secondary as they shifted toward the throw. His eyes scanned the field for an open receiver and found his 2nd target running along his five yard In route. Before he could throw Deimon's number 14 immediately covered his target and he was forced to find another. He felt the pass rush from both ends closing in when he saw Sakuraba waving his arm in the air for the open pass.

Shin's eyes widened at the play on the field. He noticed something that Takami did not. "No! Take the sack!" Gunpei noticed the Deimon coverage and where Sakuraba was located. Takami threw the ball toward Sakuraba

It was too late.

Number 54 jumped the passing lane and intercepted the ball!

From the snap of the ball, Riku dropped back into passing coverage and covered the middle zone 15-yards back from the line of scrimmage while Kenta and Yohei covered the inside 15-yard sideline to sideline. He watched the quarterback's eyes, reading where he looked and recognizing the route his target receiver was following. He jumped the post route, coming under Sakuraba and intercepting the ball!

"TURNOVER!" Takami shouted. "Stop that guy!"

Riku tucked the ball and ran toward the sideline as fast as he could. With his speed and strength, there were not many players on the Oujo offensive side that could stop him from taking the ball to the end zone. And he made that statement by almost running over the Oujo running back and managing to break his tackle. However, it was enough time for the another player to push him out of bounds and prevent him from running the last 13-yards to the end zone.

He spiked the ball and jumped up in celebration as the defense gathered around him. He suddenly grabbed Hiruma by his face mask and pulled the grinning blonde toward him. "Let's take it to them! LET'S CRUSH THEM! YA-HA!"

"**YA-HA!!**"

To add insult to injury, this was done on the Oujo sideline.

_**Flrrrrrt!**_ "Deimon ball!"

The interception of the ball intended for Sakuraba caused an uproar in the crowds and the officials had to take another timeout to wait for things to settle. Defensive players not playing on offensive walked off the field and this was where Riku crossed paths with Sena.

He removed his helmet, trying to smirk at Sena as he gasped for breath. His head was drenched with sweat, a think coating covered his shaved head and face. "All yours, Eyeshield-kun," he said his nickname in case others were close enough to hear. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Score this one for us."

"Riku-san, you were awesome!" the shorter player stated. Such words could only begin to describe what Sena felt watching his play. The bald linebacker jerked his thumb in the direction of their teammates that played both side of the ball.

"No, those guys are awesome. You give me more credit than I deserve." He turned him around and shoved him toward the huddle. "Now get out there and make it so our hard work wasn't put to waist. Score one for the defense, Eyeshield 21!"

"R-right!"

Riku jogged to the sideline and almost immediate dropped himself on the bench and let out a sigh of relief. He did not want to admit it, but that defensive series was very difficult considering they only had one week of practice to work on basic forms and techniques. They were limited to just running their base Cover 2 Man scheme and Tampa 2 defense, the play he audibled to when he caught the interception. When the defense hit the field again, they would he even more hard-pressed by the Oujo offense and might have to give up yardage just to gain some breathing room. Most of their key players, like the linemen, played both sides.

"Riku-kun." The boy looked up at the blue-eyed manager. She had a smile of appreciation when she handed him a bottle of water. "You did really well out there. Here, drink this."

"Thanks," he said. "This is different."

"What?"

"You're being nice."

She blushed. "I had you all wrong. Maybe it was because I could not really understand you before, but..." She paused. "When I heard your speech earlier before the game, I wished that Sena could of heard those words, also. You single handedly pulled everyone together for one cause and like Eyeshield-kun, Sena could use both of you as a role model."

_Yeah, as if Sena could use himself as a role model. Funny._ "Me? Role model? You're crazy. Him and I are in the same grade." He shook his head. "Enough of that. Concentrate on filming the game. We'll need this footage to review tomorrow."

"Right." She paused, looking back at him. "Riku-kun."

"Hmmm?"

"I know it's late, but I'm sorry for how I've been treating you." She stopped him from saying anything else. "Since you met Sena, you've only been encouraging him to improve himself and grow. And I really appreciate that."

"..." He had nothing to say about that. His focus was on the game.

-----

The Oujo sideline were in shock of the defensive stand the Deimon Devil Bats put up against their offense and the forced turnover that gave the Devil Bats the ball at their 13-yard line. The offense came off the field with their heads down, especially the main target of the Deimon defense and their star quarterback and third year student, Ichiro Takami. Oujo's number 3 had been on the team for almost four years and worked hard to becoming the starting quarterback, the leader of the White Knights offense. This was not even close to his first game and not the first time he had played against the Devil Bats, however, as a student of his position and a hard worker that overcame a childhood injury that nearly crippled his running ability, it was in this game in which he suffered his first interception. A mistake that almost reached the end zone.

Ichiro knelt on the ground and stared across the field at the Deimon sideline where the Devil Bat's best defender sat. That number 54 has been a thorn in there side since they first touched the ball, commanding the defense to stop every play they had for a loss or in preventing the long yardage play. He swarmed to the ball on every down and when he did not make the tackle himself, he was in the play taking on a blocker or disrupting the passing game by covering the tight end or running backs coming out of the backfield. A person who had to practice and perfect his passing game against a secondary and linebacker corps with Oujo's famous Shin Seijuurou, he thought he was ready to take on any team.

Unfortunately, he did on expect play against someone of Shin's level outside of practice.

"Ichiro, keep your head up," one of the veteran players told him. "Forget that play and plan for the next one. We're only starting the second quarter. Plenty of game time to beat these guys."

Coach Shouji pulled Ichiro next to him. "In situations like that, it is better to throw the ball away or take the sack. The defense is running a Tampa 2 defense, a Cover 3 disguised as a Cover 2. Next time read that number 54 and see if he drops back into coverage while you run through your progressions. If you have to, check down to a quick route or to the running back."

"Y-yes, Coach."

"Damn, the difference between Deimon last year and this year is enormous," Coach Shouji said to himself. "The American Football teams Tampa Bay Buccaneers, Colts and Chicago Bears all run the Tampa 2 because of their personnel. Such a defense should be incapable of being utilized on the high school level." He yelled out to his defense. "Never mind the last play! Only that Eyeshield is a large threat! Stop them here and get the ball back!"

The crowd of Devil Bat supporters suddenly cheered as their team gained 5-yards. The Devil Bats ran a run play to the right, completely fooling the Oujo defense as Hiruma tucked the ball and ran a bootleg, a play were the quarterback fakes a hand-off and runs the opposite direction during the confusion, to the left side. That was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

_I never knew that we'd get pushed this far by Deimon,_ he thought to himself, his visage showing a look of displeasure and ice cold anger. _It's all because of the unexpected appearance of that guy_. He looked at Eyeshield 21 then across the field at Number 54. _And that guy, huh? We cannot lose face in front of those Shinryuuji Naga guys._

"Shin!"

"Yes."

It was time to see who had the better defense. "Go put an end to this."

-----

End of Chapter 5

-----

Author's Notes:

I had really enjoyed writing this chapter! The defense used by Devil Bats is called the Tampa 2, a defense originated by Tony Dungy when he was coach of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, now coach of the 2007 Super Bowl Champs Indy Colts who also use said defense. This defense is also used by the Chicago Bears. No one might noticed the references, but Riku is mirrored in this chapter by three of Chicago's greatest linebackers. The 54, all around appearance and ability to be involved in EVERY play is from Brian Urlacher. His vision, leadership, his command of the defense and reference to his intimidating look is from Mike Singletary. His power and ferocity is from Dick Butkus.

Where does the rivalry start? It starts now, way before Sena first challenges Shin Seijuurou's defense. A team that was crushed previously returns much more fierce than before to exact revenge. Remember, Deimon had players beside Hiruma and Kurita that played against Oujo in the 99-0 loss. In the world of American Football, honor and pride is always at stake and running up the score against a team with no means of stopping them is the greatest insult one could do to another team.

Any questions? Leave a review and ask away!


	6. Determination

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 6: Determination

**Deimon Devil Bats verses Oujo White Knights**

The first half of the seat gripping, eye widening thriller finally came to a close and the fifteen minute half-time period began, allowing both teams to rest before the Devil Bats kicked off to the White Knights in the third quarter. The talk among the huge crowds filled with fan girls were still of their idol, Sakuraba Haruto, but within the vast sea of hormone filled under-aged teens were the serious football fan and their discussion of the shockingly new and dominating defenses showcased by both teams.

The score was Deimon, 6; Oujo, 28.

Despite the bone crunching defense headed by the first year American transfer student Riku Ayasegawa - who had a total of six solo tackles with three for a loss, one interception, two forced fumbles with one recovery and two passes defensed - the Oujo Offense managed to score once on a deep bomb to Sakuraba Haruto before the Deimon defense completely shut them down for the remainder of the half, including a goal line stand that sent the main Oujo running back on a trip to the hospital with a concussion when he dove over the line and was hit hard by Deimon Free Safety, number 23, Souta Higurashi.

Besides their first score, Oujo scored the remainder of their points on defense, two of which were by the true Ace of Oujo, linebacker Shin Seijuurou on forced fumbles that he recovered himself and the third by their strong safety after picking up a forced fumble caused by Shin and a powerful Spear Tackle against Eyeshield 21.

Until the end of the second quarter, the game was nothing but an all out defensive battle from Oujo and an offensive struggle by Deimon. With each stop the Devil Bats defense forced the ball into the hands of their offense only to be crushed by Shin Seijuurou and the White Knights. With each score by the Oujo defense, the Deimon Defense and Riku were forced to sit on the sidelines while their offense was ground into the dirt. When the Devil Bat's turned the ball over to Oujo, the Oujo Quarterback and receiving corps were assaulted by the relentless pass-rush by the Devil Bat linemen and the umbrella-like defense that stopped the rain of the White Knights passing game. By the end of the first half, there was not one receiver on the Oujo sideline that dared to challenge the middle of the field were those monstrous defenders - Number 54, Number 1 and Number 23 - roamed freely.

This hard hitting first half was not something the spectating Shinryuuji Nagas expected.

Against Deimon, the Nagas were expecting another slaughter like the previous match-up of these two teams, not the defensive battle they were currently witnessing! With Oujo's passing game completely shut down and ground game all but gone due to the loss of their best running back, despite the touchdown to Sakuraba their offense was not a factor. The same could be said about the Devil Bats offense once Shin Seijuurou came onto the field and single-handedly turned the game in their favor. Even if Shinryuuji came to scout Shin Seijuurou and his famed Spear Tackle, the eyes of a set of identical twin brothers also focused upon Deimon's Number 54, Riku Ayasegawa.

"This guy... he plays like a pro. The competition in America, where American Football was created, is very different from here in Japan."

"Heh, he's not all that great. Probably one of those fools that thinks that going to every training camp or youth sports camps sponsored by pros will make him a better player. He's decent, but nothing like that Shin guy or me, Unko-chan."

Unsui and Agon Kongou, twin brothers and both star players at Shinryuuji. It was by their hand alone that Shinryuuji won last years Christmas Bowl. With only five minutes remaining in the game with a score of 16-3 against Oujo's Golden Generation, their entrance resulted in a 17-16 victory for Shinryuuji and cemented the schools place as the Champions of the Kantou area and high school American Football.

The brother's themselves were like chalk and cheese - not only in ability, but in personality. Unsui, technically the older of the two with a shaved head to clearly identify himself, is passionately devoted to football, but is considered merely a "good" player. In contrast, Agon, the twin with dreadlocks and usually seen wearing shades, takes a casual, cynical, almost scornful approach to the sport, but is far better. Far more serious and intense than Agon, Unsui is much better liked, as opposed to feared like his brother is. He is a good player because of his wide range of vision, allowing him to know where all his players are. Rather than Agon's talent being innate, Unsui has worked all his life to become as good as he is. His work rateShinryuuji seemed to have been recognized when he received a sports scholarship at Shinryūji, but it turns out it was meant for Agon - the school got the twins' names mixed up. He feels his purpose is to back Agon up as much as he can, to make his god-given talents shine even more brightly. Agon Kongo is lazy, arrogant, vicious, invariably turns up late to the matches - often in the second half - and never ever trains, yet his skill is incredible. He looks down on everyone else - even his own (older) brother, whom he calls "Unko-chan" as if to scorn him.

_If only everyone had your talent, brother_, thought Unsui. "Shin is considered Japan's greatest linebacker, but in all the games we've seen Shin play, neither of us have seen him take on defenders as large as Ootawara or Kurita and make a play on the ball. Still, he has enough speed to evade their blocks, but someone like you could easily adjust your route and evade his tackle."

"Not unlike that Eyeshield. He has nothing going for him but quick feet and a fast pace. Even still, Shin is crushing him little by little. He's fast, but a coward."

"What about the rest of Deimon? Their defense is stopping Oujo, except for the last touchdown."

Agon snorted, his binoculars focused mainly on the pretty young girl holding the video camera on the Deimon bench. "And what offense are they stopping?"

"Brother..." He took away the binoculars.

"Whatever, Unko-chan," He sat back and relaxed. "I still don't understand why we even came here. Oujo's going to win no matter what you might be seeing out there. It doesn't really matter to me either way."

-----

"Down by 22 points, huh?" Riku smirked when he sat on the bench. "Plenty of time to score and win."

"We're getting out asses handed to us by these guys!" shouted one of the volunteers. "I mean, we're hitting them on defense, but our offense just isn't producing!"

"That damn Shin bastard," growled Souta, number 23. A first year student that originally played soccer, Souta Higurashi was banned from the club due to being consistently ejected from games because his physical style of playing. His former soccer teammates referred the former defender as a demon that showed no mercy on the competitive field, as if he was raised by a true to life demon and such traits followed him into any sport he tried. He was planning to try out for the baseball team before Hiruma blackmailed him into playing football for the Oujo game. "If only he wasn't on the field..."

Riku snorted. "Just goes to prove my theory that Oujo's defense is only good because Shin is out there." He looked over at Hiruma, who was taping his ankles for support. "If we had some receivers, we could challenge their secondary and put some use to those useless arms of yours."

A vein formed on the demonic quarterback's forehead. "Useless are they...?" He reached under his pads and showed a hint at that he kept a certain Devil's Handbook on his person at all times. The bald linebacker waved him off in defense. "If he could get past Shin, Eyeshield would have no problems scoring and keeping us in the game. From my calculations, we have until fourth quarter at 4 minutes and fifty seconds. Once there, we have no chance at winning." A roll of athletic tape smacked against his head. He sent another glared at Riku.

"Don't say anything like that around me," he said in a cold tone. "Don't **ever** say that to me again. I don't care if we lose as long as I know everyone played their hardest to the end. I won't take such cowardly talk on this team. I've had to deal with crap like that in America and I won't have it here!"

Hiruma looked away. Riku told him about his unsuccessful football career through Pop Warner and his first year of high school varsity football. His teammates were all starters due to favoritism or star players that cared more about themselves than the team. He recalled one story were a running back stole his back-up's helmet just so he could make another touchdown that was intended for the other guy and was injured in the process. In most cases when in losing situations, most of his teammates quit before they had a chance to turn the game around. However, Riku just did not understand him.

This is how he was.

"Listen up!" Riku shouted after allowing himself to cool down. "We may be down by 22 points, but we have thirty minutes to turn this game around for the better and win! We all hurt and some of us are tired from playing both sides of the ball, but that won't stop us from tearing a new hole in their asses and crushing them beneath out feet!"

"YEAH!" shouted a few players.

"Nothing will get past us!" Kenta and Yohei both stated firmly.

"If they want some, I've got plenty for them!" Souta said in a tone and with a grin that made him look like a true devil. He made a clawing motion while mentioning something about an iron reaver soul stealer.

"Not one inch..." said Itachi.

"Will be gained..." Sasuke followed.

"...ON US!" They both chorused together.

"That quarterback is going down! I'll be the first to get a sack!" Sasuke said with complete confidence in himself.

"You'll get the first sack? No way! That honor belongs to me!" Itachi stated. Sasuke grabbed his jersey.

"No way, Niichan! It's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"I said it's mine!"

"And I said it's mine! Give it back!" The rest of the team ignored them as they started to beat upon each other. No one on defense had a sack, so whatever fictional item Sasuke wanted back, no was going to challenge him for it nor correct him. They all decided to leave those two screwy brothers alone for the time being.

Looking around his determined defense, Riku spotted one lone wolf among them. Number 40 looked down and nursed on the bottle of water when the large linebacker sat next to him on the bench. Before he could say something, his face formed into a wince and he quickly grabbed his side and put pressure on it. It was hard for the linebacker to not notice something like that.

"Are you okay, Shiro?"

Shiro Takiki, corner-back, 40. A member of the volleyball club and first year student, like Souta he was blackmailed into playing in this game by Hiruma. He had decent height, reaction to the ball and he used his volleyball skills to jump over Oujo's second receiver and swat passes down. It was obvious from the pain he was suffering that he was not use to the speed and heavy physical demand of American Football, as seen in his two tackles where it was he that was slow to get up and not the ball carrier. Riku shook his head.

"Here. Let me help you with that." He looked at Mamori. "Hand me a couple rolls of bandages."

"I don't... think I can.. keep going like this.." he muttered.

"Shiro, you're not the only one that's hurting." Riku turned the boy's head to look at the rest of the team. A few were looking at him while other were taking care of their own injuries. Kenta, the basketball player and linebacker, had his pads and shoes off and was taping up his ribs while another teammate taped his ankles. Others were doing various other methods to soothed the aches and pains, yet none of them were complaining in the slightest. "Do you see?"

"Y-yeah.. I do.. Ow!" He winced once more when the boy began wrapping his midsection with the bandages.

"If you're really that hurt, we'll take you out and put someone else in. Hey, Sou--!" Shiro grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"N-no, I'll s-stay in. This is n-nothing." He hit himself on the side and laughed! When Riku turned away to tend to someone else, he covered his mouth and his eyes turned bloodshot from the pain. A few players sweated at this display of self torture.

Ishimaru looked around as he approached Mamori and Sena, who recently returned from buying video tapes. "Huh? Where's Eyeshield-san?"

As Riku sat down next to Hiruma and Kurita, his ears picked up the words which Ishimaru uttered and the sudden arrival of Sena. "I'm not even going to bother this time," he said in a low voice that only his two friends could hear. Both of them could tell he was angry with Sena. "If he's going to quit like that, I won't even bother with him. He's not worth my time or patience."

Kurita looked sad. "Riku-kun... Sena-kun..."

Hiruma was silent.

"I passed by him just then," Sena said, a lie that everyone but three believed. "It seems like he's going home..." He began digging in his pocket.

Ishimaru sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped..." A few others looked down at well. "He's been taking on Shin all along and we're suppose to be helping him run the ball. But we couldn't even become proper shields for him."

Sena stared at him, the fake note he wrote in his hands disappeared back into his pocket. Other spoke up.

"We've been dragging him down."

"He's probably pretty pissed... Don't wanna play with us newbies anymore."

Even Mamori was effected by the news. She let out a sad sigh. "Maybe he abandoned us..."

"It... it's not like that!" All eyes were suddenly trained on Sena. They all stared at him, expecting him to say something. He felt nervous. "Uhh.. no, that's what I think. Because everyone's working really hard..."

He finally had to chance to look everyone over. He had felt pain with each tackle Shin laid upon him. Pain that he had not ever felt before in his life. However, as he looked over the rest of the Devil Bats, all of them tending to their wounds and preparing for the next half, he could not help but feel that he was not the only one who was trying their hardest. That he was not the only one feeling pain throughout their entire body. Sena's eyes finally landed on Riku and the two met eye to eye. The large boy quickly turned away, not even bothering to look at him or saying anything for encouragement.

He had failed him.

_That's right, it's not just me. Everyone is trying their best, working really hard._ He looked at the note in his hand and crushed it. He looked over at Riku, then across the field at Shin Seijuurou. _Forget it! Stop thinking about running away from pain._

"We still have a winning chance," Hiruma said as he went over the stats of the first half. "We have a 0.1 percent chance of winning if we can get some work going on offense." Kurita looked sad. "That's plenty! As long as it's not completely zero, then it's too early to call it quits. Compared to last year's 99-0, we've improved a great deal." Kurita nodded, cheering up at that fact.

"It's because we got Eyeshield-san this year," said the volunteer lineman playing tackle. "We've taken quite a beating, but I still feel I've got some kind of determination."

"He said it..."

Ishimaru sighed once again. "If this were last year, then we'd probably would be giving up about now..."

"But we won't have Eyeshield-san..."

"We have Riku-sensei!" The twin defensive ends chorused. "As long as we have him---"

"I'm not a one man show," he said, not even bothering to look at the rest of the team. "If I make a play, I make a play. If I have to sacrifice my body for someone else to make the play, I wouldn't even think about it. I do it. If you think for one second that a team can win on the shoulders of one man, then you're wrong. I play with the team for the team. It's a team win or nothing at all. That is how it is."

"But," he continued, his tone a little more light hearted than before. "I'd really like it if Eyeshield-kun came back for the second half. The reason I'm playing so hard is because I like watching him play. I like watching him run the ball down the field. That's the joy I get out of playing defense, to see the offense score knowing that we put them in that position to do so." He sat with his elbows resting on his knees. "Even if they don't score, I'll keep putting the ball in his hands because I trust him with it."

Tears appeared in Sena's eyes and he turned away. _It doesn't matter if I can't move. Stop running away and be a man!_ He disappeared without anyone realizing it.

-----

"What, again?!" Mamori exclaimed at the text message Sena sent her. _Gone to buy batteries._

Eyeshield returned just as the defense was taking the field after the kick-off to Oujo. After receiving words of praise and worry from his teammates, Sena quickly grabbed Riku before he could take the field. Out of ear shot of the team, he spoke to him with a firm voice.

"Riku-san... never again."

The larger boy look down at him, a simple nod being his acknowledgment. No further words were spoken. No explanation needed. Actions spoke louder than even the loudest of voices. Right now was not a time for weakness, emotional moments and apologies or words of encouragement. Everything that had to be said was said already and neither boy wanted to hear it again.

Right now, for everyone on the field and those watching from the sideline, it's game time!

The defense huddled around Riku as both teams took the field. The linebacker had an intense look in his eyes as he spoke. "We're down 22 points and they have the ball and good field position. I don't care how we do, but no Oujo player will cross that line of scrimmage! No receiver will catch that ball! This is where we stand! This is where we **fight!** Give them nothing! **TAKE** from them **EVERYTHING!** YA-HA!"

"**YA-HA!!!**"

Oujo lined up in their Wing-T formation with the tight-end lined up on the left while the Devil Bats lined up with Kurita over Ootawara. After the ass chewing by their coach during half-time, the White Knights offense was that much more determined to beat down the upstart Devil Bats and their defense. They had the lead and it was their job to control the ball and time manage to secure their victory.

Even still, Ichiro Takami was weary of passing against Deimon. With their starting running back hospitalized with a concussion, their only other runner was more of a power back north and south runner, not as agile as their starter. Passing against Deimon's secondary was not the problem, but having enough time to find an open receiver was difficult when you have four defensive linemen that can single-handedly force his passes and cause incompletions or turnovers. Even if he used more blockers, that left only two or three receiving option and against such an umbrella, that was not enough.

"Set! Hut!"

Takami dropped back into the pocket and like before the pass rush was intense! Instead of blocking, he had all eligible receives fan out into routes leaving his two tackles on islands against their respective defensive ends. Within the first three steps he scanned the field and saw the coverage. He pumped toward Sakuraba and saw the linebacker take the fake. With no one else open for a pass, he dumped the ball out to his running back on a swing route. He gasped when Devil Bats number 30 rushed in from his zone coverage of the flat and blind-sided the running back as he concentrated on catching the ball. The officials immediately ruled the play incomplete.

The runner was slow to get up and immediately walked off the field clutching his stomach. Before he reached the sideline, he lost his lunch.

"That's the way you do it, track star!" Hiruma gave the runner a high-five, his demonic grin filling his face.

Ishimaru chuckled, feeling really good after delivering such a hit. "Well, you said give them nothing."

"He'll be back in the game later, but now they don't really have a running game but they have to run to keep the clock running. As long as they pass and we force incompletions, the clock will stop." Riku grinned, looking at Kenta and Yohei. "Let's have some fun."

His grin was contagious.

Takami scanned the defense. That was two running backs down, one of them out for a play or two to regain his bearings. Their third string back was nervous and incapable of carrying the ball after seeing hit delivered by the corner-back. As much as he hated to, advancing the ball all relied on his ability to find an open receiver and gain yardage. If he had to thread the needle, throw between defenders, he'll do it.

"SET!"

His danger sense went off when all three linebackers approached the line and showed blitz! Number 54's eyes bore into him as he lined up in the gap between the center and left guard while the two outside backers lined up on the outside. He was in trouble and he knew it! But if they were blitzing, that would mean that all receivers were under man coverage and there would definitely be someone open.

"HUT!"

Dropping back once more, he felt relieved that the middle linebacker dropped back to cover the tight-end and he knew he had adequate protection with his running back remaining to protect his back side. He scanned the field, but before he could work on his progressions, he turned and began to scramble away as number 99 came in freely off the edge, his tackle picking up the blitzing linebacker. Tucking the ball and preparing for the sack, his eyes boggled as his breath was squeezed out of his lungs when he was sandwiched by both numbers 99 and 98.

"Quarterback down! Loss of 7-yards! 3rd down and 17!"

"YES!" Both brothers shouted in celebration. They hit each others fist before rejoining their teammates in the huddle.

Takami groaned. "What happened? How did two of them..?"

His left tackle hung his head. "I picked up the outside guy, the linebacker as I'm suppose to. The back has the inside guy." Everyone looked at the running back, who pulled himself up off the ground spitting out grass from when his face met the ground.

"So, I just pushed him into the ground and dove at him!" Itachi exclaimed. "So, that's a sack for me, right?"

"I hit him, too!" Itachi stated firmly.

"It's half a sack for each of you," Kurita explained. "If two people sack the quarterback, or anyone aids in sacking a quarterback, they get half-credit."

"That means we have to do it again!" they chorused.

The White Knights lined up in the I-formation with the tight-end lined up to the left. Takami limped to the line rubbing his abdomen, still feeling the hard hits delivered by the twin defensive ends. He scanned the defense, determined not to be fooled by their coverages or their hidden first looks. This time the Devil Bats did not wait for them to get set, but immediately showed blitz from both outside linebackers. The look that promised death from the middle linebacker was like a hunter searching for his prey as he to scanned the offense.

"Set!"

"Hut! Hut! Hut!"

The ball was snapped and Takami turned and handed the ball off to the running back on an power running play. Before the hand-off, he pulled it out and dropped back for a pass, scanning the field for an open receiver.

Number 54 was right in his face!

The Deimon linebacker jumped, blocking his passing lane and going for the sack. Takami, in desperation, ducked under his arms and stepped forward into the pocket, only to once again become the filling between both defense ends as they once again sandwiched him between their bodies, losing the ball in the process. Number 54 quickly pounced on the ball and Deimon forced the turnover once again. Twice in a row Ichiro Takami was hit hard by both defenders, chewed and spit out like a piece of discarded gum. Being sacked was nothing new to him, but the pain caused by such twin collisions caused pain he had never experienced since he hurt his leg many years ago. He was slow to get up.

"I'm fine!" he yelled at Ootawara, shoving his arms away. "I can get up on my own... Tsss!" He ground his teeth together, falling to one knee.

Sakuraba looked at the official. "Time out!"

-----

While Oujo tended to their injured player, the Deimon Devil Bats celebrated their small victory on the sidelines. The defense was jumping for joy at how much destruction they were causing to the Oujo offense, as if causing such chaos was some sick pleasure they enjoyed. Many of the Sakuraba fan girls and general fans of the Oujo White Knights were yelling obscenities at them. One stood out in particular.

"Deimon, you're nothing but a bunch of monsters!"

It was suppose to be an insult, but the way it sounded fit their type of play. _The Monsters of Deimon, huh?_ Riku's grin was anything but nice.

"Riku-san, you did really great out there," Eyeshield said as he sat next to him. He lowered his voice. "I wish I could play as great as you do." Riku put a hand on his shoulder pad.

"Listen, Eyeshield-kun," he began in a calm, even voice. "Don't play like I do. Play with your own style. You're what is called a sprinter; a player who excels at running fast with agility. You need to take that and build upon it to be the type of player you wish to be. But always remember that you have speed.." He tapped Sena's chest. "...now you have to be determined to use that speed to your advantage."

"Riku-san..."

"Huddle!" Hiruma called out. The linemen and backs surrounded him and he laid out their game plan for the second half. "This will be our best chance to score first in this half, but that Shin is going to be a problem."

"Give me the ball." Eyes were all on Eyeshield 21.

"He's been stopping you all day, Eyeshield-san," said Kenta. "I know I can't catch that well, but we have to pass to gain big yardage."

Eyeshield's fist tightened. "Give me the ball. I **will** get past him!" Hiruma's trademark demonic smile appeared.

"Fine then, it's settled. Eyeshield gets the ball and we'll pound it down their throats until hit hurts. Everyone blocks everyone, but let Shin come through so Eyeshield can take care of him. We'll run right at him if we have to!"

"Come one guys," Kurita was becoming excited knowing Sena would get the ball. "We have to be better shields for Eyeshield-kun! Like Riku-kun said, we have a lot of time left in the game and plenty of football to play."

The officials whistle blew and the teams switched sides and took the field. Less than two minutes have been removed from the clock since the kick-off and the Devil Bats were now faced with advancing 32-yards against a tough Oujo Defense lead by Shin Seijuurou.

Deimon lined up in the I-formation with the tight-end to their right. Hiruma eyed the play clock as he came up under center, scanning the Oujo defense for any kink in their armor. Obviously there was not a single way they could challenge their stifling defense, they did not have personnel to catch. He glanced back at Sena, nodded to him.

"Eyeshield-san," Ishimaru called to him. "I'm not the strongest person, but I'll be your shield."

"Set! Hut! HUT!"

The ball was snapped and Hiruma turned into his steps, handing off the ball to Eyeshield 21. The running back tucked the ball and followed his leader blocker until he made contact with the first defender, walling him off from making the play. Eyeshield took one final step before cutting inside through the open lane using his speed to his advantage. Shin Seijuurou was on him almost immediately and the running back cut back to the outside, dashing ahead a few yards. He felt a hand grab him around the waist and his forward motion reversed as he was hit by Shin's infamous Spear Tackle.

Unlike before, Eyeshield hit the ground hard but he held onto the ball as if his life depended on it.

"Ugh...!"

Shin Seijuurou stared own at him for a short moment before returning to his own huddle. For some reason that look ignited a fire in the former errand boy and his determination to beat that linebacker, his rival Shin Seijuurou, became the fuel that fed it.

"Sena-- Does your back hurt?" Kurita asked with a worried stutter.

"Just a little more..." He ignored the larger boy's concern, standing slowly and wobbling toward the huddle. "To get out of his reach... just a little faster..."

Kurita blinked. "Huh?"

Deimon lined up again. I-formation with the tight-end to their right. 2nd down and 6-yards to go. The ball snapped and Hiruma turned to hand-off. Eyeshield stepped to the left, faking all but Shin Seijuurou and ran to the right in a counter-play. He followed his full-back, cutting inside at first contact and following one of the Kiribashi brother's off-tackle. He stepped with his left and suddenly cut outside into a full-speed run and completely blew by the outside linebacker in the process heading directly toward the first down marker at the far end of the field.

Shin's spear tackle stopped him two yards short of the first down.It was now 3rd and 2 on the Oujo 24-yard line, four yards until the Devil Bats are officially in the red zone for the second time today.

On the White Knights sideline, their teammates were cheering on their tough defense, chanting for them to hold Deimon from getting a first down and forcing them to go for a 4th down conversion or kick, the latter they knew Deimon was incapable of doing. Despite the success of the defense, it was Oujo's own Coach Gunpei Shouji whom was worried.

Little by little, unnoticed by others except himself and Shin Seijuurou, Eyeshield 21 was becoming faster and faster. His running style was more confident, more determined, as if he was trying to prove something in this game against Shin, who had before stopped him time and time again. Those two previous runs were the only positive yardage Shin allowed all day from Eyeshield and that worried the stoic coach. He looked to his left, watching the trainer bandage and tape Ichiro Takami's ribs while the equipment manager added a rib cage pad to protect him even further. They had to close this game out before more of his players suffered more injuries against this upstart Deimon team.

"Takami, how are you feeling?" he asked his quarterback. Despite his attitude toward his players, a coach was a coach and no matter the person. A coach cared for the well-being of his players on and off the field and felt personally responsible for all of their injuries.

One of the other trainers looked at him with an look of concern. "Takami-san, if the pain is too much, I'll have to pull you from--"

"No!" The bespectacled passer snapped, wincing slightly. He glanced at his offensive line, then at Sakuraba before gazing at Coach Shouji. "I'll be fine. I just need a little more time, just a second at least. I can make the throws, their zone defense has it's weaknesses and I can use them to my advantage. If only for one more second, I can get Sakuraba the ball."

-----

"SET!"

A crucial 3rd down for Deimon with two yards to go and the Oujo White Knights lining up in a 4-4 defense with their safeties and linebackers close to the line of scrimmage. Oujo knew the ball was going to Eyeshield 21 and were prepared to stop the fast and agile running back at any cost.

"Hut! Hut!"

The ball was snapped and the quarterback shocked the defense when he turned to hand-off to the full-back number 30. The line crashed down and the linebackers closed in to seal the gaps for the tackle. Yoichi Hiruma, Number 1, and considered to be the most intelligent quarterback in the Kantou region despite having a losing team in previous years, pulled the ball and pitched it toward Eyeshield 21 who was running toward the weak and wide-open side of the field!

Eyeshield 21 used his world-class speed, forcing himself, willing his legs to take him toward the first down marker with whatever speed that he could muster! He turned upfield around a block from the wide-receiver against the corner, and crossed the first down marker before being shoved out of bounds by Shin Seijuurou, nearly colliding with Riku, Souta, Shiro and the team benches. He was slow to get up and that pissed off the foreign linebacker.

"Hey!" He came up to official that witnessed the tackle. "Did you see that?! He hit him when he stepped out of bounds! Are you blind or what? That's an obvious late hit."

_**Flrrrrrt! Flrrt! Flrrt!**_ The official threw the flag.

"After the runner stepped out of bounds - Personal Foul! Unnecessary roughness; Defense number 40. 15-yard penalty from the end of the run; the play results in a First Down!"

Riku started clapping, nodding his head as he stared at Shin Seijuurou. The Japanese boy was surprised that the penalty was called since the referee hesitated, but when Number 54 began to protest his hesitation, the official threw his flag and the penalty was issued. To Shin, such an action by Number 54 was degrading and also demoralizing. This was his first penalty in a game and for some reason, he felt dirty.

Hiruma jogged up to Riku, his trademark smirk growing wider. "1st and Goal on the Oujo 7-yard line." He patted the linebacker on the back. "You and I both know that call was borderline."

"I will not say anything if you won't."

Their evil smiles could be mirror if Hiruma did not have fangs.

"Eyeshield-san," Souta held out his hand to the running back. "Let me help you. That was a great run and the penalty helped, also. Seven more yards until the end zone. You can do it!"

"Do your best, Eyeshield-kun!" Mamori cheered and that seemed to lift Sena's heart. Not only will he score for the team, but he'll show Mamori-neechan that he can be a man!

Souta and Shiro began to start a chant that soon became the chant that would follow Sena for his entire football career. An innocent chant that was picked up by the few Deimon Devil Bats spectators.

"**EYESHIELD!**"

"**EYESHIELD!**"

"**EYESHIELD!**"

_**Flrrrrt!**_

"We have four tries to score and none of this will be pretty," Hiruma said. "These seven yards will most likely be the toughest football you'll play today because they will bring everyone to stop us and I mean everyone." He looked at Sena. "Eyeshield 21, are you ready for this."

"Give me the ball."

He grinned. "I thought so. We'll run a toss play from the Goal Line formation to the strong side called Student Body Right. Both guards and left tackle will pull to the right and everyone else will block down. Go at their legs if you have to, especially Ootawara number 60. Track star, you'll be the main lead blocker and in charge of getting the first guy. Before the snap, you'll see my foot move and you motion to your right into an off-set. Got me?"

"Right."

They broke the huddle and lined up in the goal line formation. Basically an I-formation, the goal line look was a two tight-end set with a wing on either side to denote the strong side. Goal Line, as the named indicates, is used for situations where the team wished to power their way into the end zone and/or gain short yardage. The White Knights answered with their own goal line defense - four down linemen covering the inside gaps while the two outside linebackers lined up on the line as defensive ends. Shin Seijuurou played close to the line at his middle linebacker position and the two safeties played just as close since Deimon did not have a passing threat. Hiruma motioned his foot.

"SET!"

The ball was snapped on the quick count and caught Oujo by surprise! Hiruma tossed the ball and quickly ran out of the way of the pulling linemen, who made it very obvious to which way they were running. Eyeshield ran toward the sideline and receive the pitch, turning upfield just as Ishimaru smashed into the Oujo corner-back before moving upfield to make another block. Eyeshield's vision showed him the path and he ran with speed, following his blockers before he suddenly saw a collapse in his vision. On instinct he stepped and pushed hard to the outside to get around a defender, only to be struck down once again by Shin Seijuurou's spear tackle. He hit the ground hard, protecting the ball as if it meant everything in the world to him.

Short by a few yards.

_I need to be faster, I--_

Sena suddenly realized something important. Of all the times Shin Seijuurou tackled him, the pain was slowly fading with each tackle he received. Normally it would hurt more, but now it seemed like Shin's tackles were becoming more weak, he was becoming more resistant to pain, or.. he was becoming fast enough to evade Shin's Spear Tackle.

".. more, just a little bit more.."

-----

The Oujo sideline was silent as they watched this nail bitting drive. In the long history of the White Knights, only the Shinryuuji Nagas were capable of delivering such a drive against the nearly impenetrable defense which Oujo was known for, and scoring. The Deimon Devil Bats, push-overs in the previous meeting, were now challenging their defense in the red zone, the area of field 20 yards from the goal line, for the second time this day. Not even the Seibu Wild Gunmen threatened them in such a manner.

"Come on, Defense!" shouted team manager and assistant coach Koharu Wakana.

"Stop them here, Shin!" shouted several offensive linemen. The looked toward the crowd and began to urge them to cheer on.

Takami stood, cupping his hands in front of him. "Stop Eyeshield 21! It's going to be a run! Shin, it's all up to you!"

"That was very uncharacteristic of Shin," noted one of the other players. "I mean, he's one of the most honorable players in the region when it comes to sportsmanship. He seems to be playing different when faced against that Eyeshield player."

Coach Shouji coughed into his fist. "Shin has never faced a player like that Eyeshield 21. Even the most strong willed players have a crack in their armor, and that running back is slowly chipping away at him. Shin has never face an opponent he could not stop, someone who is faster than him." He narrowed his eyes. "And if what I've heard is true, then that Eyeshield 21 is faster than Shin."

"And he's also being compared to that Deimon linebacker..." said Koharu. "Shin, he's under a lot of pressure.."

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

"We love you, Sakuraba-kun!"

"Sakuraba-kun!"

The bespectacled quarterback looked back at his primary wide-receiver. _But not as much pressure as Sakuraba..._

The ball was snapped and both lines surged. Eyeshield 21 took the direct hand-off and charged the weak side of the line, following his blocking back. Number 30 hit the open hold made by left tackle number 58, but stalled in a stalemate with the defensive lineman. This forced Eyeshield 21 to change his pace and bounce the run out to the outside, his movement faster than even the defense backs could track. He quickly zoomed by the corner, easily breaking out of his containment and made a bee-line toward the end zone marker. Like the last run and the run before that Japan's greatest high school linebacker Shin Seijuurou grab a hold of Eyeshield by the front of his jersey with his single arm spear tackle and used all his strength to throw the running back away from the end zone just before he crossed.

_**Flrrrrt!**_

The official on the sideline suddenly raised his arms. "Deimon, touchdown!"

Shin's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" The official with the white cap approached the Oujo team captain while Coach Shouji jogged onto the field to have a word with the head official.

"What is the meaning of this? He clearly stopped the runner from crossing the goal line!" the coach shouted.

"Gunpei-san," began the head judge. "Yes, he did stop Deimon 21 for crossing the goal line, however, he did not stop the ball. As long as the player clearly maintains possession of the football and breaks the plane of the goal line, the result is a touchdown. When Oujo 40 tackled him, Deimon 21 reached out far enough that the ball crossed the line. I have both my side judges to confirm this." He looked over to the television crew. "If you're not convinced, we could ask the news crew to show us a replay."

"No, that's fine. I was just curious as to the call." He looked over to his linebacker. "Shin, straighten yourself up and get your head out of your ass!" He never expected to say such words to his star player, but as the way events were unfolding, someone had to. "Forget that play and concentrate on the next. Don't let them gain another yard!"

Shin shook his head, his eyes hardening. "Yes."

-----

Deimon, 12. Oujo, 28.

Eyeshield calmly walked off the field, touchdown in his pocket but a heart filled with failure. Yes, he did score the touchdown, but did he really get past Shin Seijuurou? Did he really beat him? To answer his own questions - No, he did not. To Sena, beating Shin, the one who has swarmed all over him every time he carried the ball, was currently his ultimate goal. He did not just want to beat him, he wanted to leave the guy gasping in the dust, reaching out to him but failing no matter how he tried.

He wanted to win!

"Just a little faster..." he continued to mumble as he sat on the bench, ignoring the cheers and congratulations from his teammates. "...faster, just a bit faster... more space..."

By chance he happened to look up, his determined eyes meeting those of his defensive rival from across the field. Their eyes remained locked upon each other, neither responding to questions, comments or the actions taken on their sidelines or the field. Throughout the entire kick-off they stared. Sena trying to find a way to become faster to surpass Shin Seijuurou. Shin contemplated if he could stop Eyeshield 21 again, and how could the smaller running back continue to gradually increase his speed after back to back running plays.

If Mamori knew that he was Eyeshield 21, she would be shocked at the type of person that replaced her precious Sena.

The kick-off was most likely the worse return Oujo had suffered in their long history - a return from the 18-yard line resulting in negative yardage that placed them on their own 10-yard line with the end zone at their back. The touchdown had sparked new life in Deimon and the Devil Bats kick-off was the beginning to a comeback that would shock the high school football world.

With their backs to the wall the White Knights came out with their big heavies, a football nickname for offensive linemen that lined up as tight-ends. It was clear from the beginning that the White Knights would have to pound the football to gain some breathing room in order to conduct their regular offense. Like with Deimon that touchdown hit Oujo right where it counted - their defense - and the offense had new determination to respond with that score with another of their own.

"Stack! Stack!" Riku called out, crossing his arms above his head as he moved players into position and pointed his finger where he saw something in the offense that others did not understand, yet followed his commands without question. "Dive, dive! Watch dive!"

The Devil Bat's quickly adjusted to their 4-4 Stack formation used in the Cupid's game and the linebackers quickly tightened up covering the inside and outside gasps. With no receivers to cover, the corners tightened in and number 23, Souta Higurashi found himself with nothing to do. Jogging up to the line of scrimmage he suddenly shot forward at the snap of the ball, quickly bypassed the tight-end and zoomed in to make a play. The defensive line and linebackers all blitz, clogging up the inside running lane and forcing the Oujo back to bounce the run out to the outside. Using the skills he learned from playing as a defender and goalie in soccer, Souta used short steps to slow down and quickly change directions, suddenly lunging side-ways at the runner. His hands were like claws, snatching the runner around the collar of his pads and slamming him to the ground without mercy!

"3-yard loss! 2nd Down and 13-yards to go!"

"Good job! That's how we do it!" He slapped Souta's helmet. "Nice tackle. Huddle up!"

"I knew picking up an outcast like you would work out," said Hiruma. "And you protested before hand, damn shrine boy."

Souta's took deep breaths to get some air in his lungs. "You... want some.. too?" he eyed him. Hiruma just grinned.

"They're changing players again," Kurita noted. Sakuraba was coming on the field according to the sounds of the fan girls.

Riku nodded. "We'll go base defense for right now. I'll call it as I see it."

-----

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

Oujo came out of the huddle and lined up in the Single-Back formation. Like the name there was only one running back lined up 7-yards behind the quarterback. The tight-end was lined up to the left with the receiver on that side lined up off the ball. Two wide-receivers were lined up on the right with the primary receiver lined up on the ball and the second lined up as a slot receiver off the ball.

Sakuraba Haruto lined up as the primary receiver, his eyes looking toward the ball for the snap. Despite his idol fame, he was a good wide receiver. Tall and incredible jumping ability, he could catch almost any high ball if he concentrated and devoted himself to the position. He was constantly compared to other receivers who can both catch and gain yards after the catch, not even considering that those receivers were not even close to his height or had his sort of jumping ability. In actuality, Sakuraba's height and build was ideal for basketball, however, he had used his build to mold himself into what is known as a possession receiver, capable of jumping high and fighting for possession of the ball, unlike smaller, faster receivers who can run and catch. Sakuraba was type of player you could count on to catch the deep ball when needed.

If the quarterback had time.

The ball snapped and Sakuraba ran with determination. With all his strength he shoved number 30 out of his way and made a mad dash up the sideline toward the goal line. Deimon safeties dropped back deep into coverage, number 54 blitzing around the weak-side and the two outside linebackers covering the tight-end and slot receiver. Ichiro Takami dropped back to a deep seven step drop into the end zone, his eyes scanning between the two fly routes ran by Sakuraba and his second receiver. It was a huge gamble passing in their situation, but Coach Gunpei Shouji decided to take the risk. The running back picked up the defensive end, cutting him down by the legs while the right tackle grabbed the blitzing number 54 and pushed him out of the pocket all the while the linebacker was shouting and calling out to the officials. Takami stepped into the pocket and launched the ball with all he had.

The crowd was silent as the ball sailed through the air in a perfect spiral. The pass the high. Too high. No one was capable of catching such a pass.

It sailed past the thirty.

Forty and it began it's return to the ground.

Mid-field.

It arched down around the forty and Sakuraba jumped high into the air, his hands open and positioned for the catch. Devil Bats number 1 jumped with him, attempting to block the catch but he ultimately came out short. Sakuraba caught the ball and came down on Number 1, knocking the Devil Bat down and found himself in a most fortunate situation as he landed on his feet. The pop idol's eyes widened and he turned, running the remaining 35-yards toward the end zone uncontested.

"Oujo! Touchdown!"

"**YA!! SAKURABA-KUN!!!!**"

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

"**ACE SAKURABA!**"

The roar of the crowd was deafening and could be heard for miles. Their screams and cheers literally shook the ground and caused car alarms to be set off. Sakuraba stood in the end zone, ball tucked under on arm as he waved toward his fans. In a rare moment of deep thought, he realized why people considered him the Ace of Oujo. It was not just because he was some pop idol playing on the team, it was because people actually believed in him. They enjoyed seeing him succeed despite being the teammate of one of Japan's best linebackers. Oujo was all about defense, but his presence brought an offensive mindset to a team that was normally one dimensional.

_**Flrrrrrt!**_

All the officials gathered at the opposite end zone where a yellow flag lied. Takami was pleading with the officials while Deimon's number 54 was spouting something to them while grabbing one of his own wrist and shaking it before he finally brought both palms together above his head. When the the official's meeting broke up and the head judge moved to the middle of the field, a bad omen was displayed to him when number 54 waved to his Deimon teammates and they began to jog off the field. The white capped official spoke.

"Before the pass was thrown - Holding! Offense, number 78. Because the penalty occurred in the end zone, the play results in the safety! Oujo will free-kick from their 20-yard line."

Deimon, 14. Oujo, 28.

Sakuraba fell to his knees, his world shattered.

-----

End of Chapter 6

-----

Author's Notes:

A little surprise there with number 23. Both are characters from different anime, Souta obviously being Kagome's little brother from Inuyasha and Shiro being from some anime/manga called Attack No. 1 or something like that. After reading some of the manga and watch more of the anime, I realized that Sakuraba is like Randy Moss. He has some speed, but his main talent comes from his height and high jump advantage over many plays and such skills were demonstrated in the manga. Also, players like Takami, who do not have gunslinger arms like Kid, CAN throw the ball far, but not as accurately as their short to medium range passes.

On a note, when I post stats and when referring to positons, the first position if their primary position and any others are positions they have, will or are capable of playing.

Souta Higurashi  
Position: Strong Safety, Corner-back  
Jersey Number: 23  
40-yard Dash: 4.7 seconds  
Bench Press: 75 kg (165 lbs)  
Height: 170 cm (5'6")  
Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs)  
Birthday: June 5  
First Year Student (Grade 10)

Shiro Takiki  
Position: Corner-back, Free Safety  
Jersey Number: 40  
40-yard Dash: 4.9 seconds  
Bench Press: 60 kg (130 lbs)  
Height: 178 cm (5'9")  
Weight: 72 kg (158 lbs)  
Birthday: March 28  
First Year Student (Grade 10)


	7. Fighting Until the End

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 7: Fighting Until the End

**Deimon Devil Bats verse Oujo White Knights**

The Devil Bats took to the field and the crowds boo'ed and shouted their dislike for the team in red. The touchdown scored by Sakuraba Haruto, Oujo number 18, was stripped from the record due to a safety caused by an offensive hold in the end zone. The hundreds of fans attending and around Japan watching on network television were enraged by the officials call, no matter how truthful and legit the call was.

He who had his glory taken from him, Sakuraba, sat on the Oujo bench with a forlorn frown upon his face. Even if it was not his fault, he felt more responsible for the loss of the touchdown and the safety scored by Deimon. If he was more faster, stronger, capable of jumping higher, maybe the penalty could have been avoided and the score deficit would be much greater. No, despite what others believe, he was not the Ace of the White Knights.

They had punted the ball from the 20-yard line for their free kick and the ball was received by the Devil Bat's number 23. The hard-hitting safety showcased his potential as a returner as he ran with the ball for several yards, evading defenders left and right before finally being taken down by Oujo's infamous linebacker, Shin Seijuurou. As Deimon's offense came on, the blonde idol could not help but feel jealousy and envy when he watched Shin play. The guy was incredibly strong and fast, capable of using his speed to close in on his target and tackle them with just one arm. Again he displayed his skills when he tackled Eyeshield 21 before the player broke through the right side and gained long yardage. He was amazing, to Sakuraba. Though they were in the same grade and he was bigger than Shin, the shorter Japanese boy was on a whole different level compared to him.

"Sakuraba-kun! Sakuraba-kun!!"

"Ace!"

"Ace Sakuraba!"

_That's not right..._ He mentally shouted to the girls cheering for him. His fist clenched tightly as he restrained himself before he made a fool of himself in front of his teammates and fans. _I'm not the ace. I'm.. not the ace, damn it!_

"Huh?" A sticker fell of his helmet and began to float away from him.

_"This is the last one," said Miracle Ito, Chairman of Jari Productions, a greasy-haired man in a business suit wearing tinted glasses and had a gold tooth in his mouth. He was referring to the star-shaped sticker which was the logo for the fast food chain American Burger. "So don't lose it!"_

"Oh, crap..." He stood and chased after the sticker.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

_I can't lose this one, it's for work_, he thought to himself. He knelt and put his hand down only for the small sticker to suddenly fly forward and land further ahead of him. _Damn it!_ He walked forward, bending down and grasping it between his fingers. _Got it... huh?_

Several things happened at one time. First, were the shouts of teammates and coaches, telling him to move. Next were the screams of his fans, shouting for him and screaming as if something wrong had just occurred. Following that were the whistles of the game officials, sounding off several times in rapid succession. Then came the sounds of quick foot-steps and the surprise in his eyes when Eyeshield 21 hit him at full-speed and sent both of them flying into the sideline. Sakuraba did not know what happened, but he had registered that his body flopped several times and impacted something hard yet he felt no pain. Only the words of his coach rang in his ear as his vision faded and his mind scummed to the world of the unconscious.

_Don't desecrate the gear! That sort of looseness leads to injuries!_

-----

Itachi and Sasuke both felt jealous. The crowds were cursing the ground Eyeshield 21 walked on, blaming everything that happened to Sakuraba on him alone. It was not Eyeshield, but that fool's own fault for walking onto the field and getting blind-sided and sent hurtling into the benches.

"I'm jealous, Niichan," Sasuke said, frowning as a man in a business suit and several trainers hauled away Oujo's number 18.

"I feel your jealously, Niichan," Itachi replied. "All of the little guys are hospitalizing the other team. First Higurashi-kun, now Eyeshield-san."

"It should be us doing that!" they chorused. The rest of the team sweated.

Kurita tried to comfort Sena. "Don't pay any attention to them, Sena-kun."

"Never mind them! It's that fool's fault for charging onto the field like that," Hiruma stated. Sena shook his head.

"Back then, I would of been tackled anyway. Next time, I'll be even more..." He walked past the two upperclassman. "Next time, I'll will be...!"

"Huh?" The blonde and large lineman watched him with curious expressions. Hiruma's fangs showed themselves in a grin when Sena stared off at Oujo number 40. He chuckled.

"That's the attitude."

The end of the 3rd quarter came and pass thanks to the running game of the Devil Bats. After the free-kick, Hiruma commanded the offense to eat up more of the clock, switching between hand-offs up the gut to Ishimaru or toss plays to Eyeshield 21 to the left or right, slowly but steadily gaining yardage. Four minutes and thirty seconds remained in the game and the Devil Bats were pounding the Oujo Defense relentlessly, tiring out all but their star players Ootawara and Shin. With the Devil Bats with a 1st down and 10 on the Oujo 35-yard line, it seemed that time would run out before they scored.

Hiruma knew that now was the time for Eyeshield 21 to challenge Shin directly.

"We don't have that much time left," Hiruma explained. "Prepare for the final showdown! Up until now, because Ootawara and Shin are in the middle, our big plays have been going to the outside. This time we're breaking through the center!" He pointed at Eyeshield 21 and Kurita. "We hit them where it counts. We're breaking through with speed and power!"

Kurita's eyes took on a look of anger and he clenched his fist. "Speed and power. Right!"

The teams lined up in formation; Oujo in their 4-3 with the safeties up for run support and Deimon in the I-formation with the tight-end on their right. Eyeshield 21 lined up in the back-field, his eyes focused right on Shin Seijuurou and the hole he knew Kurita would create for him. An Iso, or isolation play, is a running play were the ball carrier, is most cases the tail-back, was suppose to run behind or to either side of the center with the full-back leading up to make an isolation block on the linebacker and allow the runner to read that block and make his move upfield.

"Set! HUT! HUT!"

Hiruma received the ball and turned to hand-off. The two lines clashed together and fought for dominance. Between the guards and tackles on Deimon's line, they fought to a stalemate with the Oujo linemen. Kurita, however, was locked in a battle of complete dominance between himself and Ootawara. It was clear by the strain in both linemen's arms that they were giving it their all. Throughout the whole game, with the exception of a few plays when Deimon was on Defense, the two have been battling each other and wearing one another down. This play would clearly determine who was the strongest.

That is what Ootawara claimed. Kurita had no idea such a contest between the two was ever initiated. He just wanted to win, period.

"**FUNNURABA!!**"

Kurita pancaked Ootawara. Complete humiliation.

Eyeshield received the hand off and followed Ishimaru behind Kurita's block. Instead of blocking Shin, Ishimaru turned and blocked the weak-side linebacker coming up for support allowing Eyeshield to cut behind his block and dash upfield. Oujo's number 40 quickly slowed down and changed his path of pursuit, running after the fast Deimon 21. Like many times before Shin Seijuurou, the fastest player at the high school level, was quickly gaining on the smaller running back.

"GO!"

"Lose him, Eyeshield 21!"

_Just a bit more..._

"You're not going anywhere!" Shin shouted, thrusting his arm out in his infamous Spear Tackle. He grabbed Eyeshield 21's jersey... then was left in the dust. He stared as the Devil Bat's running back sped up and crossed the goal line.

_I'm here to win! No more running away!_

_**Flrrrrrt!**_ "Touchdown, Deimon!"

The crowd and Deimon sideline erupted in celebration.

Deimon, 20. Oujo, 28

-----

Riku's eyes widened. He started jumping up and down, hooting and hollering as Eyeshield 21 finally ditched Shin Seijuurou and scored his third touchdown of the game. As the short running back cross the goal line, he was running across the field to help celebrate.

"Eyeshield-kun!" He grabbed Sena and picked him up in a fireman's carry, running around like certain Green Bay Packer's quarterback. "Still alive! Still alive!" He set the young boy down, who just collapsed on the spot.

"Woah, you loosened up on the spot there," Kurita observed. He picked up the tired running back and carried him on his back. Hiruma stared off at the scoreboard.

"It was only once!" He began, hands on hips and helmet in one hand. "Even though it was one of the many duels you had with him, you completely won this time." Both Kurita and Sena smiled at his words.

"Hiruma, it's up to you," Riku began. "We could kick for an extra point or go for two points. We don't have a kicker, but..."

"I know." Hiruma looked over at Sena. "We'll go for a PAT, a Point After Touchdown." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Can you even kick one?"

"Of course!" he said, dusting off his jersey. "I can kick the ball, but don't expect to see it go in on the first try."

"Try the 34th try," Kurita added. Riku rubbed his temples.

Kurita set down the exhausted Eyeshield on the ground allowing him to lean back against a wall to rest himself. Riku sat close by on the bench, his eyes focused on the Devil Bat offense lining up, surprisingly, for the PAT. From what he understood, Musashi was called the 60-Yard Magnum, a name created by Hiruma to exaggerate Musashi's kicking ability and instill fear in the enemy. While not a magnum of any kind, Musashi was one of the most accurate clutch kickers that Hiruma and Kurita knew of. If one were to compare him to an American kicker, Musashi would be the high school version of Adam Vinatieri.

The kick was off and surprisingly, it went in.

Deimon, 21. Oujo, 28.

The crowds of fan girls and Oujo supporters were silenced with the implication of the current score. Deimon needed only one more touchdown and an extra-point to tie the game and send it into sudden death over-time. A two-point conversion would result in a win and elimination of the White Knights from the Spring Tournament and Deimon would advance to the next round to face another team. The thought of Deimon, a team they had humiliated not even a year ago in a practice game, would rise and defeat them, let alone put up such a defensive and offensive effort that had the White Knights running around like chickens with their heads cut off was a humbling thought.

With almost four minutes left on the clock and the few seconds it would take to return a kick off, Oujo will have to run the clock out and make at least two first downs in order to win the game with the current score.

"Bring it in!" called out Deimon's defensive leader. He waved his arms, beckoning the team together. "This is it, everyone. We've come this far against an opponent that everybody said we couldn't beat. We even had doubts in our own minds, but I can see in each and everyone of your eyes that you know we have a chance. You know we can do it. We can do it!!"

"**YEAH!**"

"We're all tired, especially you guys that played both sides. We hold them here and get the ball back, we have a chance of winning this game." A long pause, those words sinking deep into the souls of each Devil Bat. "Four minutes left in this game and we're down by seven. Hiruma, what are we going to do?"

The blonde demon quarterback took a deep breath.

"WE'LL CRUSH THEM! YA-HA!"

"**YA-HA!!!**"

-----

Ichiro Takami walked onto the field to perform a mission that would the hardest, most impossible mission he would be given throughout the tournament. His job was to manage the clock and run down as much time to close out the game and seal the White Knights victory. To prevent the Deimon Devil Bats from gaining the ball and possibly scoring on the legs of Eyeshield 21. In other words, hand the ball off to the running back and let him power his way to a first down against a defense that has allowed negative yardage on the ground since the end of the third quarter!

_If I pass,_ he began to think to himself. _The clock stops and Deimon has more time to work with. There is also the possibility of being sacked again or throwing an interception. And even if we do run, that linebacker hits hard enough cause pro players to fumble._ He looked over to the sideline.

Coach Gunpei nodded to him. He had his trust, something all quarterbacks needed from their coach.

"SET!"

Oujo lined up in the Ace Formation, a single-back formation with two tight-ends and both wide receivers split out and off the ball. The running back lined up ten yards off the line of scrimmage behind the quarterback, a distance used to gain momentum and speed to hit a hole at their top speed. It was a very balanced formation and allowed both pass and the run, but from the situation the Devil Bats knew they were going to run and closed in to defend.

"Hut! Hut!"

The ball was snapped and Takami extended his hand out, tucking the ball in the running backs gut as he powered his way behind Ootawara and the center. The back lowered his shoulders and protected the ball, his legs pushing him forward a couple yards before he collided with number 54 and was immediately thrown to the ground on his back. The officials quickly blew the play dead and both teams moved into their huddle.

2nd Down and 8-yards.

Takami watched the play clock and waited a few more seconds before calling the play. He knelt down and looked at his teammates. "Pound the ball. Don't let up on them. We hold them and we win this game and it'll be done and over with."

The pattern went on for several plays. Oujo slowly but steadily gained short yardage two to four yards at a time. And with each play they milked the clock to the last second before snapping the ball and executing, running down the clock to the maximum. Despite their performance throughout the game, the Devil Bats swarming and hard-hitting defense began to succumb to the rigors of playing both sides of the ball. A defensive line that was quick off the ball, that used their sumo strength to push around their offensive counterparts, barely plugged their assigned gaps. Corners that were disrupting their receives, jamming them with all their strength, could barely get off the receiver's block and make a play. Deimon's number 1, General of the offensive force, could barely run down-hill toward the line of scrimmage and make plays on the runner. Only Devil Bat's free safety number 23 and their stalwart linebacker number 54 had no hand in the offensive scheme of the team and were both carrying the defense, preventing Oujo from breaking out a long run.

"Time out!"

Deimon called their third and final time out with 32 second remaining on the game clock. 3rd Down and 2-yards on the Oujo 43-yard line. It was clearly obvious that Oujo would run the ball to their strong side behind Ootawara and gain the final yardage needed to kneel the ball and end the game. Oujo made a substitution, once again bringing in their short-yardage package to pound the ball and finish them off.

"Hey," Riku began as he tried to control his breathing. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees for support, looking up at the equally tired linemen, linebackers and defensive backs. "This is it, my friends. Never in my life have I played with team like we have here. Win or lose, it has been a honor playing with you."

He held out his fist and everyone piled theirs on top of each other. With nod he counted down. "Make or break, this is it. One, two, three.."

"**HIT SQUAD!**"

-----

The stadium was deathly silent for this last play. The once screaming fan girls of Sakuraba Haruto, first silenced by his game ending injury and their renewed vigor in cheering on his team and cursing the ground the Devil Bats walked on, were once again stricken with silence. Both sidelines were quiet, eagerly watching the play with nervous anticipation. The cameras focused on the Oujo offense and Deimon defensive line as they shifted into their formations and held their stance. Spectators watching on the televised broadcast were all glued to their seats, waiting for the snap of the ball and the final conclusion of this game.

Ichiro Takami kicked a foot back, signaling his lone receiver to motion to the other side of the offense. Oujo was lined up in the Big I-Formation set, an I-formation with a tight-end on each side. The Devil Bats lined up in a 4-4 stack defense with the linebackers lining up close to the defensive line to plug any gaps needed and react to the ball carrier. The Oujo offensive line could see the determined looks of the Devil Bat defensive line, especially Ootawara when he looked Kurita directly in the eyes, wordlessly challenging the large lineman to another contest of strength.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

"**FUNNURABA!!!**"

He lost... again.

Oujo's quarterback received the snap, turning and extending him arm out for the hand off. The Devil Bats line surged forward, quick and powerful, clashing with the Oujo line. Neither line could bend nor break, yet a few gaps were open and the Oujo runner took advantage, following his lead blocker to the right of Ootawara. The Oujo blocker was hit hard by Devil Bat's outside linebacker number 13 and with that gap blocked and a split decision to be made, the runner bounced to the outside behind the guard and powered his way up and through the semi-open gap. Just as daylight opened up for him, his eyes widened in fear when a deep growling sound, something you would only hear in horror anime, vibrated throughout his entire body and he was hit hard by Deimon's middle linebacker. However, he did not go down. He felt number 54's arm snake around him.

The Devil Bats linebacker swung both of his arms like a club away from the runner. The ball came loose and tumbled along the ground.

Devil Bats number 23 picked up the ball and ran toward the goal line uncontested.

_**Flrrrrt!**_ "Touchdown, Deimon!"

-----

The Devil Bats would go on and lose that game on a two-point conversion attempt on a run by Ishimaru Tetsuo that was stopped by someone that was not named Shin Seijuurou on the Oujo Defense. With less than 20 second remaining after the kick-off and no more timeouts to stop the clock, Oujo defeated Deimon.

The final score was: Deimon Devil Bats, 27. Oujo White Knights, 28.

"Line up!"

Both teams lined up across their sideline, helmets off except for Eyeshield 21. Upon the first movement, both teams jogged across the field to the opposite side, crossing paths. Kurita and Ootawara crossed each other, the Oujo linemen giving him a look of respect and challenge. The Kiribashi brothers jogged by on either side of Ichiro Takami, the twins sending him a look that promised that they would be back for him. Along the lines, each player passed by their defensive or offensive rival, each one promising to themselves that this game was not over, that it would continue when they meet again later this year or next year. Sena and Riku crossed with Shin Seijuurou.

_At a speed where even I cannot touch him, then all the power in the world won't have any effect! And him, I will show him who is the better defender. _"The team going to the Christmas Bowl... will be Oujo!"

"We'll meet you there." A simple reply by the bespectacled linebacker. One that Sena whole heartedly agreed with.

Riku and Eyeshield 21 stood in front of Oujo Coach Gunpei Shouji, both of them bowing in respect like all of their other teammates. It was in this moment that the elder Coach met face to face, eye to eye with the two new members of the Deimon Devil Bats. While it was difficult to see who was Eyeshield 21, he had his respect for showing such determination in both heart and action with the way he scored against their defense, especially those two times against Shin. Riku Ayasegawa on the other hand, it seemed like he was looking directly into a mirror, seeing a reflection of himself through the eyes of another man. Although in this case, the person who he saw was not his younger self, but a version of himself tens of years ago after taking another route in life. This Riku Ayasegawa, a player from America who had rallied and lead a defense that - and he forced himself to admit - was just as terrifying if not more so than his own defense, was someone they had to watch out for come the fall tournament.

Despite the attitude he had toward Deimon in the past, because of those two players he had found himself respecting them in the end.

"Coach Shouji!" His attention was directed toward the anchorwoman and television crew approaching him. "Congratulations on your victory. Looking back on today's game, would you please give us your comments?"

Gunpei Shouji looked back at his quiet team, each member thinking about the near loss the Devil Bats nearly dealt to them. He glanced at the retreating backs of the Devil Bats as they packed their gear in silence. Only after this did he turn back to the woman and said, "There are no winners in today's game."

His words surprised her.

"In the world of wins and losses, only those who have experienced disappointment will become strong. All those who play on the field, who have given their all on the sacred grid-iron, have tasted defeat at least once. _There is no player in this world who has not lost before. However, the best players will give everything they got to stand up again. Ordinary players will take a while to get back to their feet. While losers will remain flat on the field_. Darrell Royal, Head coach, University of Texas Longhorns."

-----

The next school day started on Tuesday and young men, women and children commuted via mass transit, car or under their own power to their schools. The Deimon train station was flooded with people coming and going, waiting for the next train to arrive. It was around this time when two separate trains arrived did they meet and continued their way toward Deimon Private High School side by side.

Itachi and Sasuke Kiribashi, Futoshi Omosadake and Souta Higurashi. Four young men who have fought together as a single unit, gained honor through battle and all suffered the agony of defeat. Despite their differences, they all shared a common bond. They were teammates. Comrades. Brothers in arms. Whatever you would call it in whatever language you choose. Most importantly...

They were Devil Bats.

Futoshi Omosadake, lineman. Before he was bribed by Yoichi Hiruma with mango pudding, his favorite confection, he was just another member of the Sumo Club. Unlike his other sumo, he was short but still held power in his small frame to take on those of higher classes. In the Sumo club, respect was a given, never taken. While he was respected by his fellow Sumo for his talents and abilities, they did not respect him as a person - or to be more specific, they did not like his attitude toward himself and life. To put it plainly, he was lazy and liked to eat more than train. Maybe there was something wrong with him, or could their possibly be that he just wished to be that way - a person unseen or paid attention toward, an individual who people would pass over despite meeting their requirements.

In reality, he just wanted space. He enjoyed the freedom of not being pressured, to do things at his pace and his pace alone. Pushing and shoving him, he would resist, but leave him with instructions and whatever you requested will be done. He is a loner and a rebel, someone that fights back in his own way. If one would ask the Sumo Club, the leaders of each weight class would describe Futoshi Omosadake as a strong and relentless Sumo who could climb high in the amateur and professional rankings with proper training. If he wasn't preaching his bullshit about being an ordinary person that should be ignored, as most would say behind closed doors.

Itachi and Sasuke were the exact opposite of the short Sumo. Besides Kurita, they were the tallest players on the team standing up at 185 centimeters. Where Omosadake had power, these two had speed, finesse and nothing more, one of the reasons why they were slated to be dismissed from the Sumo Club. They had tried almost every sport and failed miserably. They tried swimming and nearly drowned themselves in the process. They tried basketball, a sport perfect for their height, but they were two heavy and their ball handling skills were not even worthy of being mentioned. While very quick off of the line at the sound of the gun, their long distance speed was not all that great meaning that the athletic club was out of the question. Though Itachi was excellent at batting and Sasuke a great ball catcher and thrower, neither brother wished to partake in a sport without the other at their side. Sumo was their last chance before Riku introduced them to American Football.

It took them years before they found that wonderful sport created by Americans. Their speed off the line allowed them to negotiate around blockers with ease. What little they learned from swimming gave them an edge in shedding blockers and making plays in the backfield. Sumo taught them how to knock away the hands of the opponent and gain leverage using their own. They did not have to worry about long distance running like in track, or worry about their weight and large bodies like in basketball. All they had to do was control the area they were assigned while advancing onto the ball carrier in the backfield.

And they had fun doing that! As brothers. As a team.

Possibly the odd-ball of the four was Souta Higurashi, the shrine boy from the Higurashi Shrine located in another prefecture in Tokyo. Souta was like the legend of Jekyll and Hyde. In public and around those he considered friends, he was your typical shy teenager starting his first year of high school. He was kind, courteous and enjoyed studying about ancient Japan and her myths and legends. When he stepped on the competitive field, whether the game to be soccer or American Football, he became a merciless monster of a player that took everything from the opponents.

A Soccer coach in Souta's middle school describe the young man as a push-over in his 7th and 8th year with the team. Not even worth placing on the third string team. However, Souta seemed to have dropped out during winter and spring semester, stuck home with various illnesses - taking on the path his older sister had taken years before. At the end of spring, Souta had returned to the team a changed person, as if he had gone through an ordeal others should have not. While his personality off the field was just the same, once he had laced up his cleats and taken his position as a defender or goalie he dominated the field and changed their regular season to a winning season! But instead of a hero, he became an anti-hero. Starting fights with the opponent, purposely causing fouls that had him yellow carded, or worse red carded and ejected from the game. In one game after an opponent's striker tripped him up and went for the goal, Souta chased him down and body checked him hard enough that the guy hit his head on the ground and was unconscious.

Eventually he was kicked out of the Soccer Club at Deimon and recruited by Hiruma. Little did Souta know but American Football matched his Jekyll and Hyde mentality. Despite losing, he was dedicated to playing American Football and going professional.

Football brought all four of them together.

They walked in silence together, only the sounds of Omosadake devouring a cup of mango pudding cracking the shell around them. Their travel through the neighborhood around the private school was short and quiet, only the few almost non-existent stares or whispers from other students being the oddity of the day that left them a little curious. The Kiribashi brothers more so than the other two.

They entered the school grounds, instinct and repetition driving their bodies. Before they realized where they were going, the four of them found themselves standing on the hill over-looking the field were they had practiced together with the rest of their teammates. While the three linemen had practiced for days, Souta had only practiced for a couple days, learning the safety position from Riku and taking all information in like a sponge.

He sighed. "I guess this is where it all started."

"Uh huh," the short linemen agreed. "An ordinary guy like myself lost a lot of weight running around here. It was fun."

"I know. Soccer was never fun because they wouldn't allow hard contact, or let me play how I wanted. If Inu-nii---" He shut his mouth before correcting himself. "It's a great game. It's too bad it's all over now."

"I still want to play..." Itachi said with a sad face.

"So do I. We finally found a sport we're good at and it's over before we get started." Sasuke added in. They sighed.

"This sucks," they said together.

Omosadake threw his pudding in a trash can, opening his eyes fully to look at his three teammates. "We all are only first year students here. We have another year to go. So, even someone like me will come back and play."

Souta nodded. "Yeah, so... I guess we'll see each other then, right?"

"Right."

"We will."

"Until next time."

They all shook hands before departing toward their homerooms.

Behind a tree, Hiruma flashed his demonic grin.

-----

Sena was feeling the results of the Oujo game the following day and onto the day after. He felt like crap and he was glad that he didn't have to deal with football anymore. Throughout the day he sat in class participating when asked and doing his school work, finally enjoying a normal life where he did not have to run errands for people or run for his life when someone like Shin Seijuurou was chasing him down. Now he was just a normal high school student.

He was Sena Kobayakawa, not Eyeshield 21.

As the day wore on, the weather changed from a light overcast into a light shower that covered the whole city. The fields became drenched and muddy, forcing club activities to be canceled for the day. As school finally ended and students departed, Sena found himself alone in class organizing his school bag suddenly realizing that he had forgotten something.

"That's right, I need to organize these pictures for Hiruma-san."

There were quite a few! The pictures of the game were taken from many angles and he had to wonder how Hiruma got a hold of these. Time seemed to stand still for Sena as he scanned through the thick stack. With each picture shown, a memories of that moment of the game returned to him. His first touchdown against Oujo when he dodge almost half the team before leaving them in the dust. Kurita, Ishimaru, Hiruma and himself celebrating in the end zone afterward. Hiruma running the ball after a fake hand off. Ishimaru throwing a block against an Oujo linebacker that allowed him to break free for several yards. Souta colliding in the with an Oujo running back, a hit that sent the White Knights player to the hospital. Memories that brought a smile to his face, warmth to his heart and tears of joy.

Riku intercepting a pass and nearly running back for a score.

"Riku-san..."

It was hard to believe that the person that sat next to him in class was the same person he played with on the field. As if coming back to reality, Sena realized that he had been sitting next to Riku all day yet not a single word was heard from the American transfer student. Not one word of acknowledgment or greeting. It was as if he was like the wind, coming and going as he pleased and no one, not even himself, paying him any mind. One would expect that after such a game they had played in, the stalwart linebacker and student of the game of American Football would have at least a few words to say to him.

He said nothing.

"The strongest linebacker in high school: Shin Seijuurou."

That was the next picture that came after Riku. That quote was very difficult to translate as truth or wishful thinking. Shin Seijuurou was fast and powerful, stopping him at every chance he got until he finally defeated him upon his final touchdown. However, even though he did not play against each other and after seeing the play of his own linebacker, the title of strongest did not belong to Shin as it was being contested by Riku, who he had the chance to watch on each and every down Oujo had possession of the ball. If he were to compare Shin and Riku to the NFL Films the bespectacled linebacker showed him, Shin Seijuurou would be Derrick Brooks from the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and Riku Ayasegawa would be Brian Urlacher from the Chicago Bears. Though, that was his opinion and he was not an expert in the subject at all.

Finally, a picture of himself standing in the middle of the field when the clock hit zero and they were dealt their loss.

_It's all over. These past two weeks were like a dream. If we had been good enough, we could have remained in the tournament._ His own words hit him harder than one of Shin's tackles. _I'd still be on the field..._

Tears poured from his eyes.

_**SWOOSH!**_

"Fucking shrimp! Are you done with those picture yet? What hell?! You're not done organizing them?!"

Sena quickly wiped his tears away at the sound of Hiruma's voice. Kurita soon followed him, squeezing himself through the door. "Sorry for rushing you," he apologized.

The blonde pointed a finger in his face. "Preparations for the Christmas Bowl have already started!" Sena stared at him, tears long forgotten.

"What?" He stood, shocked at what he was saying. Did they still have a chance? "Isn't the tournament already over?"

"There are two tournaments," Kurita began to explain. "The spring tournament and fall tournament. Only the winner of the fall games can take part in the Christmas Bowl."

"The real deal is in the fall." Hiruma smirked. "We only have to win it then."

"So, that's what he meant." Sena thought back to the last words Shin said to him, his proclamation that Oujo would be in the Christmas Bowl. Hiruma picked up the picture of Shin and studied it.

"Anyway, we've got to do something about this guy," he said. "If we want to win the fall tournament, we'll have to face Oujo again sometime."

Sena nodded. _There is still the fall. This duel has only begun. And this time it doesn't matter who is challenging me, I won't run away._

-----

The sky poured continuously, coating the city with layer upon layer of Earth's most abundant resource. Buildings received the water, gutters transporting the clear liquid along trays and pipes to the ground. Sidewalks and streets were washed of dirt and oil that built up since the last rain ended several weeks earlier. Tree, plants and grass were refreshed with an abundant supply of water. Dirt became drenched fields of puddles and mud.

It was in that space spot where the departed earlier that day did they congregate once more.

Souta eyed the three teenagers in front of him. He held an umbrella in one hand and a letter in the other. "I guess you all got the same letter as I did." They nodded.

The letter in question was a note they each found in their shoe lockers when they entered the main building. Each letter was personally addressed and invited them to meet at the practice field rain or shine in their helmet and pads; signed Riku Ayasegawa. And here they all stood under their umbrellas before the steps that led down to the muddy practice field. It was here the four of them watched said person run backward, or back-peddle, several yards before turning and running across the field as fast as the muddy field would allow, only to repeat once more when he came to a stop.

"This is crazy! Practicing in the rain," said the short sumo. "Plain ol' guys like me don't do weird things like this."

Itachi scratched his head. "I don't know.. it looks like he's having fun."

"Or losing that game really made him mad at us..." Sasuke added.

"I think if he was mad," Souta began, shuffling his feet. "He wouldn't just call us out here like this. He's more a direct approach type of person from what little I know of him."

"But, it's raining and the weatherman said it would rain harder into the night. Practicing right now really isn't a good idea."

Three more people approached them.

"Yo," greeted Yohei, following behind him was Kenta and Shiro. All three of them were in their pads and helmets, though neither of them had their umbrellas. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Good afternoon," Shiro bowed slightly. "Well, as good as you might think considering the weather. Heh, heh..."

"He called you guys, too?" The twin brothers asked simultaneously.

While they discussed the reasons why they were gathered, Sena watched the proceedings from behind a high set of bushes. His umbrella protected him from the rain and his jacket protected him from the cold. He had left Kurita and Hiruma on their own and decided to visit the practice field, the place were he had worked hard for the benefit of the team. He wanted to reflect on all that he had accomplished these few weeks and make his personal pledge to the team right there on the field. However, he never expected everyone to gather like this.

He listened when Riku approached them.

"Hey, I am glad all of you could make it," he said.

Kenta shivered. "Dude, it's freaking cold. Why are we out here like this?" Riku gave him a simple answer.

"The season isn't over. We have a lot of work to do." He pointed a finger at them, grinning. "I too thought that this was it, that our loss to Oujo was the end of everything. But it's only the beginning. For the next few months, we'll train for speed, power and endurance. We'll practice our positions and schemes until we can walk through them in our sleep. Together we'll all become stronger and prepare ourselves for the fall tournament."

Shiro scratched his head. "Fall tournament?"

"That damn devil boy explained to me that their are two tournaments: the spring tournament and fall tournament. The latter is the legit tournament that will take us to the Christmas Bowl."

"I see!" the twins chorused. They glared at each other.

Kenta shivered once more. "But.. it's cold out here! Can't we get a few more days rest before practicing again?" Riku sighed, though a smile broke out on his face, something all of them briefly saw before he turned away and removed his helmet.

"I love this sport," he said, eyes cast about the drenched field of mud and water. "It's one of many American sports that can be played both outside or inside on artificial turf. However, the real game is play outside, right here on the grid-iron. Whether is be a light rain, snow, sleet, ice covering the field or even a tropical storm, football is played no matter the conditions. It's what makes it stand out from many other professional sports."

"Football is an incredible game. Sometimes it's so incredible, it's unbelievable. Football is like life; it requires perseverance, self-denial, hard work, sacrifice, dedication and respect for authority." He turned, looking at the assembled personnel. It was at this time that both Hiruma and Kurita joined them along with Ishimaru, each of them with a note in their hands and dressed in their uniform. "Together we won a single game and lost another. Success isn't something that just happens - success is learned, success is practiced and then it's shared. Everyone I meet is someway my superior. Every game is an opportunity to measure yourself against your own potential. You are never really playing an opponent. You are playing against yourself, your own highest standards, and when you reach your limits, that is the real joy."

_Reach your limits. Playing against yourself. Your own standards. Success is learned, success is practiced. Everyone is someway my superior_. These words hit Sena where it counted, spinning the wheels in his mind and the gears in his heart. He turned away, quickly leaving the scene with the speed he was gifted with.

Riku continued. "When I play, I'm boiling inside! I just try not to show it because it's a lack of composure, and if you give in to your emotions after one loss, you're liable to have three or four in a row." His eyes locked onto Hiruma. "In the end, the game comes down to man-against-man. A great man once said, All those who play on the field will have tasted defeat. There's no player in the world who has not lost before. However, the best players will give everything he's got to stand up again. Ordinary players take a while to get back on their feet. While losers remain flat on the field." He finished.

"Darrell Royal, Head Coach, University of Texas Longhorns."

Eyes turned to the voice of the new arrival, Eyeshield 21, whom also held a note in his hands. Sena looked down at Riku, nodding at the bespectacled linebacker and made his way down to the field. As he moved past the larger foreigner, he paused in mid-stride, turning his head slightly to glance back at his teammates. He spoke.

"Success is earned, success is practiced then shared. All my life, I've been a failure and a slave to my fears until I started playing American Football. I took the skills that I was best at and applied it to something besides running away," he said, his hands shaking as his fist tightened. "I won't run away anymore, I won't hide behind my fear. I don't want to be the ordinary guy or the loser lying on his back. So I'll stand with everything that I have to be the best, to be the best for this team."

"Riku-san, I'm with you." With those words, the two of them took to the field, ignoring the elements to begin a practice session.

Slowly, one by one they entered the field, joining the two ace players for the session. One by one until only Hiruma and Kurita remained, one of them standing firm with a look of satisfaction in his eyes; the other filled with joy and happiness. The large linemen looked at his best friend.

"If you're the general that guides us to victory," he said, looking back toward Riku as he instructed everyone on tackling drills. "That guy is the emotional glue that holds us together." With that, he too joined the rest of the team.

Hiruma slipped on his helmet, tightening his chin strap. "You know what, Porker, you're right. With a team like this, we'll have a good chance to make it."

-----

End of Chapter 07

-----

Author's Notes:

Does their comeback sound familiar? If you remember a certain Monday Night Football game in Glendale, Arizona, the Cardinals nearly defeated the Bears if not for several game changing plays made by the Bears defense, especially a play by Brian Urlacher that stripped Edgerrin James of the football and Mike Brown picked it up for a score. Also, there are many quotes used by Riku at the end of chapter. Too many to list.

Why did I make them loose when it's obvious they could win? Sena couldn't finish the game after exhausting himself at doing his speed of light pace.


	8. American Eyeshield 21

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 8: American Eyeshield 21

_**KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

"It's open."

"I want to join the American Football team!" came an excited, determined voice.

Riku looked up from his homework, turning his head slightly to look at the newcomer. The first thing that stood out was his hair, it was spiky and messy, sticking out in all directions. The second thing of notice was the boy's height. If he wasn't standing with his knees slightly bent and his body hunched slightly like a monkey, he would be only a little taller than Sena. Finally, he noticed the size of his hands - they were big! A size normally tall basketball centers would have to grip the ball before power dunking the hoop. No, this guy demanding to join the club had large hands capable of catching the ball, something the Devil Bats desperately needed more than any other position. He'll shit his pants if he said anything but receiver when asked about positions.

"Sure! We could always use new members," he said, pushing his homework to the side and bringing up a Polaroid camera, measuring tape and team register. He looked at the young guy. "Name, grade, class and what position are you interested in."

"Tarou Raimon, first-year student, class 3-B" stated the young man. "And I want to be a catching hero!"

_Close enough._ "Receiver it is. Tarou Raimon, huh? Oh, you must be that Monta that Sena has been talking about. I thought you didn't want to play football?"

Monta shook his head. "Well, at first I didn't. I was dedicated to baseball and wanted to be a catching hero like Maseru Honjou-senshu. But the baseball club kicked me out because I can't hit a ball or throw... but, well, Sena said you guys wanted me on the team because of my catching." He shook his head, grinning. "So I've come here to catch for you guys to show everyone and Honjou-senshu that I can become a catching hero in American Football!"

_**FLASH!**_

"Ooo... birdies.." Monta muttered. He clear his head. "Hey!"

Riku ignored him, pasting the photo to the team register. "Welcome to the Deimon Devil Bats. I'll need to to fill out this information later, though."

"YES!" Monta pumped his fist. "I'll give you my best EFFORT MAX!"

"What number did Honjou wear?" Riku asked as he began sifting through equipment, tossing several items to the short boy who effortlessly caught all of it before being smacked in the head by a set of shoulder pads. "Any number in particular that you wanted?"

Taro gave out a monkey-like squeal as he stood up. "Honjou-senshu is number 80! That's the number I want to wear, just like my hero!"

Riku smirked. _Interesting. Same number as legend Jerry Rice._ He tossed the new player his jersey. "Get suited up. Sena and a few others are on the field running practice drills. If you hurry, you'll be able to introduce yourself and participate."

"Right! EFFORT MAX!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get your MAX out of here so I can finish this damn homework."

-----

"Hmm... Eyeshield 21."

"Scored three touchdowns against the Oujo White Knights."

"The Hero of Notre Dame has come to Deimon!"

"Look, here we are!"

"The Monsters of Deimon. The defenders of the gates of hell who held back the White Knights. The Samurai Linebacker, the Twins of the Deadly Mist, the Devourer and the Assassin. Let's fight along side each other on the field."

"Samurai? Deadly Mist?" An image of number 54 intercepting a pass and number 98 and 99 smashing the Oujo quarterback.

"Devourer and Assassin?" An image of number 79 tackling a player and number 23 standing over an unconscious Oujo player.

Kenta and Yohei looked each each other and the images of their teammates. "Hey! What about us?!"

"Don't ask me! I didn't want to be on the damn poster in the first place," Riku said as he passed by the two basketball players. "I'll see you guys after school on the practice field to work on offense with Hiruma. Oh, and we have a new teammate. I'll introduce you to him when at practice."

"Yeah, see you there, Riku-san."

"Yeah, later, man."

Sena rounded the corner just as the two boys were heading toward their class. The shorter boy skid to a halt at the looks the two were giving him. "Ah.. ha ha, umm.. Kenta-kun, Yohei-kun, how are you? Is something wrong?"

Yohei showed him the poster. "Hey, Secretary-kun. You're the one responsible for making these, right? I saw you post some up earlier this morning. Where are we at? Aren't we part of the Deimon Defense?"

"Yeah!" Kenta joined in. "What are you going to do about this, man?"

"Umm..." Sena backed away. "I didn't do-- I mean, it wa--"

"Speak up man!"

"Hey!"

The two players ran away. "Get out of here, it's Anezaki!"

"Stop picking on Sena, you jerks!" The half-Japanese girl shouted as she tried to hit both boys with her school bag.

Sena sweated. _What happened again?_

-----

"BEAT THEM ALL!"

"CRUSH THEM ALL!"

"BEAT THEM ALL"

"CRUSH THEM ALL!"

"SWEET SOUR PORK!"

"CHINESE DIM SUNG!"

"HAHAHA!"

Riku fell over giggling, his stomach cramping up as he failed to contain the laugher that escaped his mouth. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he laughed to his hearts content at the change of cadence made by Kurita. Others started to laugh with and at him. "Damn Porker, look.. ha ha ha... what you made me ... he he he.. do?"

Kurita only smiled, embarrassed not in the slightest.

Monta rubbed the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Are you guys always like this?"

"No, not really," Mamori said, stifling her own giggles as best as she could. "Practice has is normally serious, but we try to have fun whenever we can."

Hiruma whistled for everyones attention. "Basketball guys and track star, set up the cones. We're going to do receiver drills and passing routes." Mamori looked to Sena.

"Sena, this is contact practice. You don't have to participate in this, you might get hurt with how Hiruma throws the ball."

Sena frowned. "But--"

"Fucking secretary, I thought I saw Eyeshield 21 over by the team office." Monta's ears perked up at that name. Hiruma pointed his guns at Sena. "I MEANT FOR YOU TO GET HIM, DAMN SHRIMP!"

"Y-yes, sir!!!" He disappeared after than that Looney Toons Road Runner. Monta followed, though not as quickly.

"I'll go find him, also."

"Kurita-kun, you might want to follow those two," Riku said to the large lineman. He gave him a curious look. "From what I understand, Tarou has a little problem with Eyeshield 21 after hearing what Hiruma said for him on television."

"Oh no!"

"That Tarou is going to find out who Eyeshield 21 really is, Hiruma-kun." The linebacker looked around for Mamori, noticing that she was helping set-up the cones for the upcoming drills. He whispered to the demonic blonde, "He's kind of on the dumb side, but he's very observant. He'll find out that Sena is Eyeshield 21."

The blonde snickered. "It doesn't matter if he does or not. It'll eventually happen, but as long he doesn't blabber everything will be fine."

"By the way, I was wondering where you got the name Eyeshield 21?" Hiruma raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you serious, baldy? Are you meaning to tell me that you, a complete American Football geek, doesn't know about Eyeshield 21?" A shake of the head gave him his answer. "That is a big surprise. Eyeshield 21 is a Japanese national that studied abroad in America and played American Football at Notre Dame High School in Sherman Oaks, California. He's also been recruited by the University of Notre Dame to to be their star running back when he graduates high school, if he remains in the Unites States. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him considering he's in your neck of the woods."

"I know these people by names, Hiruma. Not by nicknames."

"Che, no one knows his name. But he wears an eye-shield and number 21. It's said that he's not only fast, but a power runner like former Raiders running back Bo Jackson," said the blonde. "But that's not where I got the name from."

"Oh?"

"San Diego Chargers number 21 and NFL Most Valuable Player, LaDainian Tomlinson."

"We call him LT, not Eyeshield 21." Riku dead-panned. Hiruma just grinned.

"Our Eyeshield 21 doesn't know that."

"You make a good point." Riku looked over their receiving corps. Besides the new addition of Tarou 'Monta' Raimon, their only other options were Yohei, Kenta, Ishimaru, Shiro and Souta. Shiro couldn't catch if his life depended on it, Yohei and Kenta could catch as long as Hiruma isn't throwing lasers at them and Ishimaru was a good option to dump off to when Hiruma was in trouble. Souta, he wanted to keep him off the offensive as much as he could. "I know you run the offense, but can't you use Eyeshield 21 as a receiver, also?"

"Why? He's better off as a runner and he can't catch that well."

Riku shook his head. "We have all the time in the world to train him. Besides, I'm telling you from experience. Covering a guy as fast as him coming out of the backfield on a fly, post or corner pattern is difficult, even more so with an arm like yours."

Hiruma pumped his shotgun. "You're giving me ideas." He paused, remembering some important information. "Oh yeah, we have a practice game coming up against the Zokugaku Chameleons. A nasty bunch of cut-throats. You're type of people, actually. You'll like them."

"Charmed," the linebacker again dead-panned. "If you got any footage on them, I'll take it off your hands."

"Hiruma-san, everything is ready!" Shiro waved to him. Satan's quarterback merely grinned, showing fangs. Kurita, Monta and Eyeshield 21 returned at this time.

"Alright, you damn bastards! Linemen will work with Kurita and Riku. Everyone else line up on the cones! It's time for you to learn passing patterns."

Mamori looked around. "Where did Sena go?" She looked at Eyeshield 21, who seemed nervous. "Eyeshield-kun, where did Sena go?"

Sena made up something on the spot. "Umm... he went to take Cerberos for a walk! Yeah, that's it."

"But, Cerberos is..." She turned to head to the other side of the field where she last saw the dog only to find it empty. "Oh, I guess he really did."

On the other side of the field, Cerberos was snoozing behind the bushes.

-----

A few days later Sena and Monta found themselves running back from the convenience store to the club house with groceries in hand. They stopped several yards short of the door, panting and coughing, trying to catch their breath from their fear-induced run. Monta, still trying to catch his breath, looked over at Sena.

"Those guys're students from Zokugaku! There's rumors that once you get involved with 'em, you never hear the last of 'em! We better be careful!"

Sena agreed. "But it seems like that guy also plays American Football."

The person who they were referring to was a gentlemen by the name of Rui Habashira, a linebacker who plays for the Zokugaku Chameleons at Zokugaku High, a school known for it's misfits, gangs and local cliques. They had encountered Rui Habashira as they exited the convenience store, accidentally bumping into him while the read about the recent game of Shin Seijuurou's Oujo White Knights against the Sankaku Punks, which Oujo barely won in a 7-6 victory. The paper had gone to explain that Oujo had barely won due to the injuries suffered from their game against the Deimon Devil Bats, especially the loss of their primary running back and wide receiver, pop idol Sakuraba Haruto. Before Sena and Monta could continue reading, the paper was taken away by the extremely long arms of Habashira Rui.

They quickly ran away before a heated exchange between Rui and Sena could turn to worse for the two Devil Bats.

"Now that you mention it," Monta said as they approached the club house. "I think he mentioned something about bein' a linebacker or somethin'." He followed after Sena opened the door.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back," Kurita greeted.

The whole team was gathered in the club house, a majority of the players standing while Kurita, Hiruma, Riku and Mamori sat at the table. The blonde quarterback pointed at them. "Sit down and shut up. I'm going to go over the practice game a few days from now."

"Practice game?" asked Shiro Takiki, somewhat uncomfortable standing in almost cramp quarters. Mamori nodded to him.

"It's not an official game for the tournament, more like a scrimmage. However, it will monitored and recorded since referees will be available to officiate the game here at Deimon."

Monta cheered. "Practice game!

"So who's our opponent?" Sena asked. Hiruma grinned, an evil chuckle escaping his lips. He switched on the video that showed both Sena and Monta a recent and familiar face.

"The Zokugaku Chameleons."

Monta freaked. "You gotta be kiddin' me!" Sena stared as the video was played and Hiruma worded off the actions seen.

"Eye-gouging."

"Punch.

"Kick." To the balls, to be more specific. Every one except Mamori winced in pain, feeling bad for the recipient of that kick.

"Hand chop." He finished off, letting them now see the Chameleons in action on both offense and defense. "To sum it up, their the embodiment of dirty players. They'll do anything."

"That's horrible!" Mamori slammed her hands on the table. She wouldn't have any of this! "Why are you having a practice game against hoodlums like them?!"

The team watched as a ball sailed over a players head for an incompletion over the middle. Three Zokugaku players crashed into him simultaneously, knocking his helmet off and forcing him to be carried off the field on a stretcher. Another play showed a running back being clotheslined by a Chameleon followed by Rui Habashira tackling a player while punching him in the stomach.

Kurita showed Mamori a book. "Um, well, they actually have some talent."

"_Zokugaku Chameleons. After the addition of Ace Linebacker, Rui Habashira, they became one of Japan's strongest teams. He is mainly noted from his horrendously long arms with a reach that can capture anything moving. It's an ability which even Shin does not have._" She looked up from the book. "This is incredible."

Sena seemed nervous at that thought. _A player better than Shin-san_...

"They seem more of a brute force type of team. A few of their players aren't too keen in the fundamentals and substitute cheap shots for their lack of skill," Riku said as he picked apart film. "Their defense is tough despite this and all their players are hard hitters, including the quarterback." He said this as the Zokugaku quarterback threw a hard block on a toss play to allow Zokugaku to score. "Their main strength on defense is Habashira. His long arms can wrap up players, knock down passes and create nice separation from blockers to make a play on the runner."

"So, is he really better than Shin-san?" Sena asked. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I can't really say unless I play against him. And if he's just a defensive player, that isn't possible."

"But if the Spring Tournament is still going on and Zokugaku is going to play us, doesn't that mean they lost, too?" Souta injected. "I mean, they have to be a really crappy team if that's the case."

Kurita shook his head. "Um, well... that's not quite right."

On screen, Rui Habashira punched out an official which was followed by an old fashion ass whooping. Everyone sweated at the length of Habashira's arms.

Sena felt nervous. "He's a very scary guy..."

"Not really," Riku muttered. "Scary is getting kicked in the balls by one of their linemen or watching Anezaki babying Kobayakawa."

"Riku-kun, did you say something?"

"Nothing important, Mamori. Just talking to myself." Kurita sweated. He heard everything. Hiruma stood and pointed toward the door.

"Let's hurry up and get training. Everyone is coming."

-----

"Sena," Riku called to shorter boy working on neck exercises with Monta a few feet away from his bench area.

"Huh?"

"I heard you visited that Sakuraba guy. How is he?"

Eyeshield's alter ego sat up, watching Riku for a short moment as he calmly bench pressed over 75 kg repeatedly while speaking to him. For a moment he felt envious of the foreigner, jealousy and a desire to be close to or just as strong as him. He shook his head of those thought, he would grow in time and become stronger as time passed. He just had to work hard toward his goals. "Umm, yeah, Monta-kun and I went to see him the other day. He's not as bad as the news people said he was, but he'll miss the entire tournament."

"Yeah, you jacked him up real bad."

"I'm sorry..."

Riku racked the weight, sitting up and looking directly at Sena. He spoke in a calm, reassuring voice. "Listen, man. You don't have to be sorry for the accident. It's not your fault. He walked on the field on his own accord and he got was he deserved. You didn't do it on purpose, so don't sweat it. That's how contact sports like football are, accidents just happen."

"But still..."

Monta ruffled Sena's hair. "Don't worry about it, Sena. Even that Sakuraba admitted it was his fault. But what you said to him when he was feeling down made you look pretty cool in some ways and put faith back in his abilities. The next time we see him, he'll be really tough."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you say, hmm?" Sena sweated.

Monta decided to speak for him. "He said that without Ace Sakuraba, Oujo was unable to score in 4th quarter against Deimon's defense who were scarred of his pass catching abilit---" Sena quickly covered his mouth, a nervous laugh directed toward Riku.

"Well, whatever made him feel better." Sena wiped the sweat off his brow. "A little white lie in situations like that never hurt anyone. It's obvious you were just trying to bring his confidence up."

"So... you're not mad I said that?"

Riku shook his head, beginning another set of repetitions on the bench press. "Of course not, Sena-kun. However, I heard that you're scared of Rui Habashira, so when we practice I'll personally help you get rid of your fear with some special training. One on one, that is."

His evil chortle made Sena turn white with fear.

Hiruma narrowed his eyes at the receiver and running back. "Hey! Stop slacking off, you fucking shrimps! Train those necks of yours, they'll help you out in the game against Zokugaku!" He said this while polishing his rifle.

"O-okay!!"

-----

_**Flrrt!**_

"FUNNURABA!"

_**Flrrt!**_

"GRAAH!!"

_**Flrrt!**_

"HNNN!!"

"Again!" _**Flrrt!**_

"HNNN!!"

Riku dropped the whistle from his mouth. "Come on, Monta-chan!" he shouted to the newest edition to the Deimon Devil Bats, using the suffix as more of an insult than friendship. "Just a couple inches, that's all I ask. Use those God-given jumping legs of your and explode into the sled like you're reaching for a catch! Again!"

_**Flrrt!**_

"EFFORT MAX!!! HNNN!!"

_**Flrrt!**_ _**Flrrt!**_ _**Flrrt!**_

Riku waved everyone toward him. "Alright, that's it." He stepped off the sled as everyone gathered around him. "Raimon, you need to work on conditioning and your arm and lower body strength. That's really all I got to say."

The majority of the team was working on the sled with Riku, practicing blocking and drive blocking techniques while others worked on skilled positions. Hiruma had the majority of the wide receivers, minus Monta, worked on passing patterns and catching techniques. Eyeshield 21 had dog bones and treats hanging off him by strings, thanks to Hiruma, and was being chased by Cerberos while dragging four car tires behind him. So far he had managed to evade the demon dog for close to thirty minutes. Riku had everyone else - the linemen, Ishimaru and Monta, the latter not allowed to attend his position specific drills until he learns the fundamentals of run blocking which is what his primary job would be besides catching balls.

"Wh... why do I gotta do these things?" Monta asked, sucking in air to catch his breath. "Not that I'm complaining..." Riku shrugged.

"Hiruma didn't want you over there yet. Twins, set up the bars for one-on-one form tackling drill." The two brothers nodded and he continued his explanation to the wide-out. "It's not that he doesn't like you. He loves the fact that he has someone to catch those lasers he throws, a go-to player he could count on. However with Eyeshield, our main attack is the running game which makes us a running team. On run plays everyone blocks to aid the runner down field, even the wide-receiver."

"I see," he said, hitting his fist in his palm. "In other words, not only can I be a catching hero, I can be a blocking hero also, right?"

He shrugged. "Maybe." He leaned down an put an arm around Monta. "Let me tell you a little bit about that number you're wearing. In the NFL, number 80 was worn by Jerry Rice, an NFL legend. He's widely regarded as the greatest wide receiver in NFL history, consistently showing exceptional performance and strong work ethic on and off the field."

"Wow! Is this the same guy you were talking about when we trashed that catching target?" Riku nodded.

"That's right. You see, Jerry Rice is renowned to catch any pass, just like I know you're capable of. Just like Honjou-senshu that you idolize." He held up a finger. "But know this, when called to do the job Jerry Rice was also an exceptional blocker for his running back. That's how great of a player he is; he places his teammates as a priority before himself."

Monta suddenly jumped up. "WOW! SUPER EFFORT MAX!!"

"Good, you understand now." He looked over to the team manager. "Mamori-san, do you think you can run the tackling drill for me?"

Anezaki nodded, picking up a whistle. "I guess I can." She called everyone to her attention. "Alright! Line up on one side. Kenta-kun is up first as tackler and Kurita-san is the runner. Runner becomes tackler and the next person runs the ball. Half-speed, half-speed!"

"Now, Raimon-kun," Riku showed him a sugar coated grin that could rot even the most durable tooth. "Get on the damn sled and EXPLODE into it!!"

_**Flrrt!**_

"EXPLOSION MAX!!!"

-----

Omosadake looked over the cards handed to him. "Mamori-san, are these the cards Ayasegawa-kun wanted us to study?"

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Yes it is. Those are the defensive formations and play calls that he wants the defensive line and linebackers to study. There is also a list hand signals with picture, but those aren't for you guys." She also handed him some papers. "Could you please pass these out on your way home?"

He nodded. "I'm just an ordinary guy, so it's not that big of a problem since it's on my way home."

She sweated. "Right. Good night, Futoshi-kun." She turned back to the club house. "Why did Riku-kun have me pass out the defense book and not himself? He's usually on the dot about things related to the defense," she said to Hiruma and Kurita.

"Riku-kun had to leave early so he could finish his homework assignments for the week," he explained.

A curious expression fell over her. "But.." _Homework assignments of the week?_ "Never mind. I don't really want to know."

A rumbling began to shake the ground they stood on and the few windows in the club house. With each passing second, the rumbling became louder, tipping over a glass and causing a picture to fall from the wall. Mamori felt a shiver run up her spine at the distinct sound of motorcycles. "What in the world is---?"

"Good, they arrived right on time." Hiruma's customary fang-filled smile appeared and he began to dawn the number 21 jersey and a helmet with an eye-shield. "I'm to start a little psychological warfare with these bastards!" Kurita felt a little nervous. Zokugaku had a really bad reputation.

"Hiruma-kun..."

Mamori frowned, quickly moving behind the large lineman. "Hiruma-kun, are you crazy?"

"Che..."

The door was forced open hard, slamming against the back railing creating a large racket. Revealed to the eyes of the occupants inside were a tall, long-armed young man flanked by five others. The long-armed man, obviously the leader of the group was dressed in the dominate white and purple uniform with a skull insignia on his right collar - the uniform of Zokugaku. Rui Habashira; tall and long-armed just as the stories heard about him had a look that could intimidate the weak-minded. Greaser-style hair, beady eyes and tongue that looked like it belonged to a chameleon, his appearance was of someone who you were not to mess with, period.

Rui Habashira looked around the clean football club house, glaring at both Mamori, Kurita and the idle player in football gear sitting at the table with his legs propped up. The linebacker and team Captain of the Zokugaku Chameleons, he was invited to Deimon for allege talks with the team captains on the game. Not only that, he had seen the gigantic sign hanging from the Deimon Private High School walls which displayed himself and Eyeshield 21 along with message stating that they would crush Zokugaku. Deimon were already guaranteed a crushing defeat by his Chameleons, but those insults and blatant disregard for their own lives just signed them their death warrant. Especially Eyeshield 21.

Habashira sat down, glaring across the table at the player in front of him. "So... what did you call us over for?"

It was at this time that the door slid open, revealing both Monta and Sena who had just recently returned from the sporting goods store. It just so happened that they had also encountered Shin Seijuurou, who discovered Sena's identity as Eyeshield 21. They two had returned and were freaked at seeing Rui Habashira, the scary guy with the long arms that they encountered a week earlier and saw on their scouting videos.

"I'm Eyeshield 21," Hiruma said from behind his disguise, causing Sena to panic. "To make a long story short, in this weekend's game two days from now, you fucking scum are going to to hell in a hand basket. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

Rui lunged at 'Eyeshield 21', his lackeys having to restrain him with all their strength. "What did you say you fucking prick?! Eyeshield 21! I'll get you good!"

Hiruma grinned. "Oh? You think you can beat us? How about this: whoever loses will have to be the other side' errand boys -- no second words."

"Alright! We're in!" Rui snapped, still struggling against his bonds. "You and your shitty team that lost to those Oujo newbies!"

Monta quickly closed the door and made a hasty retreat.

Hiruma sounded amused. "Oh? Oujo are newbies?"

"Of course!" Rui glared at him. "Right now, the strongest linebacker is me, Rui Habashira!" A magazine and news paper were tossed onto the table in front of him. He picked up the magazine. "What is this? Shin? He's trash." He dropped the magazine and proceed to step on it with his boot. He looked at the newspaper.

The newspaper was and older paper issued the day after Oujo's one point defeat of Deimon. There were three main topics, one of which dedicated to Oujo;s victory and Sakuraba's injury, another being the play of Eyeshield 21 and the final being a center article with a picture of Devil Bats linebacker number 54 and his piercing eyes reading the offense before the snap of the ball. The article was written by sports analyst Kumabukuro and went on to describe Rick Ayasegawa as linebacker of linebackers with speed, technique and strength that matches Shin Seijuurou. Comments by the writer state that Ayasegawa, a dual citizen of Japan and America, has potential to dislodge Shin Seijuurou from his title of being Japan's Greatest Linebacker.

Rui ripped the paper apart with his big hands. "Are you fucking with me, Eyeshield 21? Some shitty foreigner doesn't compare to someone like me."

He turned to leave, all the while Hiruma narrowed his eyes at him. It took nearly all of Hiruma's ice cool attitude and Kurita's self-control to not jump the guy from insulting their friend in such a way.

"Piss off, shrimp." Rui sneered as he passed up the two boys standing by their bikes. Sena clenched his fist and disappeared.

Monta's eyes widened! _I've never seen him move so fast!_

In a blink of an eye Sena was standing in front of Monta and was suddenly standing in front of Rui Habashira with his arms out, blocking him from his motorcycle. Rui looked down on him as if he was the lowest life form on Earth, but Sena did not bend under his scornful gaze. The Zokugaku linebacker, in his mind, was surprised at how quickly the shrimp had cut in front of him and blocked him off. Pretty brave, but pretty stupid, he thought.

The area was tense as Habashira's crew watched, waiting for the reaction of their Captain and leader. Sena began to speak. "The strongest is Riku-san." Rui looked at him as if he was crazy. "The strongest is undoubtedly Riku Ayasegawa! And Shin-san, also! He said he'd meet us in the finals! There is no way he's going to lose to anyone else!"

Everyone listened to Sena's words and proclamation, a few of them feeling fear of what Rui would do to him based on the expression in the linebacker's eyes. For Sena, he was quite sure of his statements. Shin was Japan's strongest linebacker without question. However, after facing Riku and getting tackled by him at full speed when he used Eyeshield 21 for tackling drills in game-like situations, there was not one time when he escaped the linebacker's tackle. Even when he poured on the speed that Hiruma called the Speed of Light, Riku stopped him cold, repeatedly. A run up the middle, off tackle, a toss play or a swing pass, Riku was in his face taking him down. The difference in speed and power between the two was non-existent, however, Riku's ability to tackle him using skill and technique alone is what made his tackle hurt that much more. The bespectacled linebacker had explained that a real linebacker relies on his skill at reading the offense before and after the snap, reacting to certain keys that take him to the ball and his determination to cover his responsibilities and make a play. Then and only then does speed and power become a factor.

Riku was, as he had described himself a couple weeks ago, a student of the game.

Rui snarled, his arms reaching out and grasping Sena by the head despite the young man's attempt at dodging. His words really pissed him off. "What was that? Say it again! I dare you!"

"Stop it!" Mamori commanded, stepping in between Sena and the Zokugaku student. Habashira laughed at the situation.

"You even need a woman to protect you. Your just as worthless as that linebacker of yours. Talking about 'won't lose to anyone else'?" He snickered. "A coward like you... Are you worthy enough to say anything about other people?" Sena glared at him, standing and gently pushing Mamori out of the way, surprising the older girl. Rui seemed amused. "Huh? You got something to say?"

"Sena...?"

"Indeed I'm weak," he began. "But, I won't be the one taking care of you."

"Hm! Still relying on others? Then who are you sending out to take care of me? Why don't you tell me, huh?" Sena clenched his fist, his knuckles turning an angry red.

"Eyeshield 21!"

-----

Lunch time at Deimon High. Two days before the game against the Zokugaku Chameleons. The huge banner with Eyeshield 21 hanging from the front of the school claiming victory over the Chameleons in a not so friendly fashion had already attracted many who wish to watch the game. Zokugaku was a known element in the area and had a reputation for stealing, bullying and beating up students from the other high schools, Deimon not withstanding. Including the news telecast of Eyeshield 21, which was actually falsified though only a select few knew the truth, slowly and steadily the interest in American Football and the Deimon Devil Bats began to grow.

"So, you stood up to that Habashira guy, eh?"

Riku, Sena and Monta were walking down the hallway from the cafeteria, the two shorter boys carrying small bags full of snacks for themselves while the larger boy took large bites from a submarine sandwich as big and long as his forearms. A few bystanders stared at his food as they walked by. "Umm, I guess I did," Sena replied. "I just didn't like him bad mouthing you or Shin-san."

"You should have seen him!" Monta exclaimed, throwing up his arms. "He was oozing COOLNESS MAX!"

Sena sweated. "Not really... my knees were shaking the whole time."

The Devil Bat linebacker patted him on the back, jarring him slightly. "What's most important is that you stood up to him in the first place. I'm proud of you! You're growing up faster than you think, Sena-kun."

Monta looked at the bald boy. "Man, you're sounding like an old man. America has to be pretty rough if you're so mature for your age. It's like you're already out of high school and out in the work force." Riku merely shrugged.

"Not everyone in America at my age has faced what I've had to. I lived in a very bad neighborhood every since I could remember where you had to grow up fast if you want to survive on the streets. The only times I've ever left the neighborhood is when my parents sent me to my grandfather here in Japan around the time when I met Hiruma and Kurita. We just recently moved into an upper-class neighborhood when I transfered here to Japan, again." He sighed, mentally thanking God for giving his parents such good fortune when they needed it the most. "I managed to stay out of trouble by playing American Football."

"Wow, that's really interesting," said Sena.

"Not really. But in a way, I have something in common with those Zokugaku guys. I'm use to dealing with gangs and cliques. I'm just wondering how different it is here in Japan compared to America."

Monta snorted. "Not much difference. I've seen some of those American movies. Not good to the MAX!"

"No shit. Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He reached into his book bag, pulling out a pair of DVDs. "Raimon, here's a disc with tons of footage about Jerry Rice you asked for."

Sena seemed curious. "Jerry Rice? You mean like Rice-kun?"

Monta showed a sheepish grin. "Yeah, well, I thought it was a good idea to study up on the wide receiver position and learn some techniques and maybe some good tips from watching one of the greatest in action. He's not Honjou-senshu, but he's another great player that wears number 80. Riku-san said he's a catching hero in American Football, so it was only right."

"That's great, Monta-kun!"

"My name isn't Monta. It's Tarou Raimon." Sena ignored him.

Riku presented the other DVD to Sena. "Ummm... I didn't ask for anything, Riku-kun. What is this?"

"Something you should watch tonight." Sena eyed him curiously. "It's a DVD with highlights and interviews of Eyeshield 21." His eyes widened.

"The... real.. Eyeshield 21?" He accepted the DVD, treating it as if it was fragile glass. "The famous running back of Notre Dame... is this really him?"

"Him? Hell no!" Riku looked at him as if he was crazy. "I don't have anything about that guy. I don't even know who he is. That DVD is about San Diego Chargers ace running back and NFL icon number 21, LaDainian Tomlinson. That DVD contains a compilation of all of his best plays running and catching the ball gaining yards and scoring touchdowns. There is also various interviews that can teach you to see what kind of person he is, his work ethic and his desire to be what he is today. There is also a section where he talks about the running backs that he idolize and you can see their plays, also."

Riku leaned down, putting his arm around the two surprised boys. "Listen, gentlemen. Study those DVDs tonight," he whispered, making sure others do not hear them. "Tomorrow morning, come see me in the club house and talk to me."

They nodded. Speechless.

"_**YA------HA------!!!**_"

All three of them jumped at the loud familiar call of Yoichi Hiruma from the PA system.

"_**EXPLOSIVE BREAKING NEWSFLASH! THE AMERICAN FOOTBALL CLUB WILL BE HAVING A GAME THIS SATURDAY ON THE FIELD! OUR ENEMY IS THE ZOKUGAKU CHAMELEONS!!!**_"

Whispers began to spread around the hall. The gigantic poster hanging in front of the school was thought to be a prank by the football team. specifically Eyeshield 21, to taunt Zokugaku. Now with this announcement, the challenge to Zokugaku was legitimate and actually made people curious.

"_**ALL THOSE WHO GOT THEIR ASSES KICKED BY ZOKUGAKU! THE DEIMON DEVIL BATS WILL FUCK THEM UP FOR YOU GOOD!!**_"

"_**OF COURSE, THAT DEVIL HERO WITH THE KILLER TACKLE, EYESHIELD 21, WILL BE PLAYING AS WELL ALONG SIDE THE VICIOUS AND BATTLE HUNGRY DEFENSE, THE MONSTERS OF DEIMON!!!**_"

"_**FREE ENTRANCE!! YOU'VE GOT NO BALLS IF YOU DON'T COME AND WATCH!!!**_"

The whispers grew louder. "They're playing Zokugaku?!"

"Incredible!"

"It'd be awesome if they actually won!"

Monta hid behind Riku. "It looks like we can't afford to lose."

"Y-yeah," Sena muttered.

"Don't pay attention to what he said," Riku punctuated his words by waving his sandwich at them, hitting the two with loose crumbs. "Play fair and play hard. Most importantly, play to win the game. That's all that matters."

-----

End of Chapter 8

-----

Author's Notes:

I'm not a big Charger fan. In fact, I hate the San Diego Chargers, especially Shawn "Steroids" Merriman. However, I respect a great athlete in LaDainian Tomlinson and have since his time with Texas Christian University (TCU). It is speculated by many US Eyeshield 21 fans that Sena's alter ego is based off of LT, something I believe also. I purposely left out many scenes from the anime. Basically, whatever scene in the anime/manga that you do no see mentioned in my story, they either happened without change or events before-hand caused it to not occur.

Tarou "Monta" Raimon  
Position: Wide Receiver, Defensive Back  
Jersey Number: 80  
40-yard Dash Record: 5.0 seconds  
Bench Press: 40 kg (88 lbs)  
Height: 158 cm (5'2") (standing tall)  
Weight: 51 kg (112 lbs)  
Birthday: August 31  
First-Year Student (Grade 10)

Sena "Eyeshield 21" Kobayakawa  
Position: Running Back, Defensive Back  
Jersey Number: 2140-yard Dash  
Record: 4.2 second  
Bench Press: 45 kg (100 lbs) (after Oujo game)  
Height: 155 cm (5'1")  
Weight: 48 kg (105 lbs)  
Birthday: December 21  
First-Year Student (Grade 10)


	9. Trench Warfare

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 9: Trench Warfare!

Kazuki Juumonji. Koji Kuroki. Shozo Togano.

Despite being first year students at Deimon High, these three young men had a reputation around the neighborhood for being a small set of delinquents that did not give a rats ass about anyone else and enjoyed screwing around whenever they had the chance. Juumonji, considered the leader of the three and easily identified by his light colored hair and cross-shaped scar on his cheek, was also considered to be a hot head and always fired up about something when has seen something he doesn't like. Kuroki sports dark-hair of medium length with noticeably longer eyelashes of the two. He was known as the most violent, his usually weapon of choice being a metal baseball bat that he always seemed to have on his person. Togano, on the other hand, had long spiky blonde hair and constantly wears sunglasses. He could be usually seen reading a manga, mostly Jump, and often just goes along with whatever Juumonji and Kuroki want.

Currently the trio were ransacking the American Football club house looking for a certain set of negatives that Hiruma had used on many occasion to blackmail them into doing his bidding. A set of racy photos in which each one of them were wearing their birthday suits and nothing more.

Quite embarrassing, really.

"Negatives... negatives..." Kuroki searched through boxes, finding nothing but equipment and more equipment.

Togano sifted through file cabinets, no such luck like his companion. "Damn it, they have to be here somewhere!"

"Keep searching, guys," said Juumonji, turning over boxes in his own search. "Search carefully. No one will be here for a while."

The door slid open. Kurita stood at the door, staring at the three underclassman. They freaked, suddenly feeling nervous as they remembered their first and last encounter with him were the large linemen easily tossed them away like yesterday's trash while demonstrating a block. He stared at them with intensity, making them even more nervous.

"You... you guys..."

They swallowed the lumps in their throats, backing away slowly.

"YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY BACK TO JOIN US!!" Kurita shed tears of join, gathering them in a crushing hug.

"Huh?"

"HUH?!"

"HUUUH?!"

-----

Since their formation of the Devil Bats in middle school, not once did they ever have a cheering section dedicated to them. No one that supported them, no one that cheered them on as they took the field to wage war upon the grid-iron. That is how it was and always had been for Hiruma and Kurita.

Today was different. As the team walked onto the field, over half of the student body from underclassman, juniors and seniors had gathered around the field by the bushel, cheering on their Deimon Devil Bats. Their success against Oujo despite the loss, the attitude of Eyeshield 21 and the recent announcements made by Hiruma had attracted more than they expected, students filling the designated home side, the side walks and even many watching from the safety of the second, third floor and roof top. Many of the spectators also included some of the faculty.

Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano, numbers 51, 52 and 53 respectively, did not like their situation at all. It showed in their frowns and looks of irritation.

"Shit," muttered Kuroki. "Why do we have to do this?"

The answer was simpler than one would believe. After having Kurita nearly crush them, they were transported to Hiruma's location where the blonde demon boy blackmailed them into playing for the team as reserves. Neither one, especially Juumonji, wanted their naked picture floating around the school as it would make them complete laughing stocks. While neither cared for their reputation in the school, if people on the streets heard about it, they would lose their street credibility.

"Just deal with it for now," muttered the light haired teen.

The cheers, praise and words of encouragement coming from their fellow students made Sena a little nervous. While Mamori had encouraged him throughout his life and a few of his teammates that knew him outside his Eyeshield 21 person helped him along, the words of the masses weirded him out. Their appearance at the game and their words of encouragement for Eyeshield 21 meant they they definitely had to win this game at all cost. And that worried him a little.

"What's with that expression?" came a loud, boisterous voice.

With a team as strong as Zokugaku, it did not surprise many that they also had their own fan base. An array of students wearing white uniforms had arrived alongside their American Football club. The difference between Deimon students and Zokugaku students were like day and night. On one hand you had your normal teenagers with normal teen problems, on the other hand you had your gangs, punks, low lifes and general riff-raff that was a cut below the rest. Guys that left their clothes in disarray, sporting open clothed looks and many with bandages wrapped around their abs and wrist. Girls that dressed as borderline whores; tough girls who carried weapons and wore heavy jewelry with piercings in more than just their ears.

Zokugaku was a tough school with tough students who did not really give a rats about anyone but themselves and their cliques.

And they were all glaring at Eyeshield 21.

"You bastard!"

"You think you're pretty tough, do you?"

One punk reared back his arm and flung a full can of beer at him. "Eat this!"

Sena shut his eyes, but Monta caught it before it could hit. The crowds and delinquents were surprised by such a quick catch! Monta smiled "Empty cans go in the tra---"

Hiruma kicked his ass and started screaming his ears.

"Don't mind them," Riku said, loud enough for even the Zokugaku students to hear. "Their only brave when in numbers. Little punks like that guy can't do anything on his own."

The punk that threw the can snapped back. "Screw you, fucking gaijin! I'mma beat your ass in front of everyone here!" He broke free from the group, running right at Riku with a small knife in his hand.

The fight between the two only lasted a few seconds. When the guy lunged at the linebacker, Riku merely side-stepped and brought his helmet down like a hammer, hitting the blade out of his hand stunning the guy long enough to back-hand him with his free hand. Riku, wishing to prove a point to the Zokugaku assembled that neither himself or his fellow students would take their abuse, reared his arm back and swung his helmet with all his might catching the stunned punk on the side of the head. He was down in less than a second and knocked out, a few teeth missing and blood pouring from both his nose and mouth. The foreign exchange student stepped forward, placing his cleated foot on the chest of the downed Zokugaku, displaying himself as the superior of the boy under him. It was a message that was sent clear to all that witnessed the brief scuffle.

"Now," he said after a long pause. "If anyone else would like to have further discussion, we'll talk when the game is over, right?"

No answer. Just the way he liked it. If anything, people in Japan respect strength, especially those involved with gangs and various cliques in bad neighborhoods. The case was different from place to place, especially when comparing Japan to Los Angeles. If he had done what he had done in an adjacent neighborhood in his home town, he would of been shot.

_Wow! So cool._ Sena was in awe and afraid of what Riku just did. And he thought that standing up against Rui Habashira was brave.

The air seemed to become tense as the Zokugaku punks stared off at Riku. For a long moment, the students of Deimon began to believe that the two would eventually fight, especially when a second Zokugaku student began approaching the player number 54. Fortunately, he was only approaching to drag away his comrade. He only left a few words for the linebacker. "We'll get you for this, gaijin."

"I'll be waiting."

Juumonji eyed number 54. Kuroki frowned. "Look at this guy trying to be cool," he said in a hushed voice that only the three of them could hear. "You'd think he'd had more sense in him for a nerd."

"Doesn't matter to me. Those Zokugaku will jack him up later on," Togano threw in, not really interested in what was happening.

"Isn't he that foreigner in our class," Juumonji said rhetorically. "The one that sits next to that damn shrimp Kobayakawa?" Togano shrugged.

"Probably."

"Gentlemen." Riku approached the three of them, bowing to them respectfully and showing a smile of appreciation. "We're in the same class, right? Juumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun and Togano-kun? As one of the Captain's I appreciate your help in volunteering to be reserve players in today's game against Zokugaku. Any thing you can help us, I thank you in advanced for it."

The three of them brushed him off. "Whatever," said the short-haired Juumonji. They walked away leaving a confused Riku standing alone.

-----

**Zokugaku Chameleons verses Deimon Devil Bats**

The team captains met in the middle of the field. For the first and only time during the game, Riku Ayasegawa and Rui Habashira faced off against each other with Hiruma and Kurita to the left of the former and two other players to the right of the latter. The difference between the two linebackers was plainly shown. Rui was slightly shorter than Riku, his body being lighter and contained less mass compared to Riku's tall and bulky body. The main difference was the length of their arms. While Riku featured a set of long and thick powerful arms, Rui's were longer, capable of wrapping up receivers, runners and defending low passes.

Rui smirked at the Deimon linebacker. "So, you're that Riku Ayasegawa, huh?"

"Rui Habashira, correct?" He bowed slightly. "It's an honor to play against you. Let's have a great game today."

"I don't give a rats ass, foreigner. I'm gonna tell you this once and only once," he said, jerking his thumb at himself. Riku narrowed his eyes at him. "I, Rui Habashira, am the greatest high school linebacker in all of Japan. An American wash-out and trash like Shin Seijuurou are nothing compared to me!"

"You can say whatever you want, but I'm not fighting you," Riku said, somehow keeping cool despite being insulted by the greasy-haired Rui. "Actions speak louder than words. I'll let the scoreboard do the talking for me." He walked away. Rui pointed his finger at Hiruma.

"You tell Eyeshield 21 that I'll be waiting for him! Don't even think of running the ball, Hiruma, unless you want your star running back going home in a body bag! I'll definitely fuck him up for that little shrimp secretary of yours!"

Hiruma merely smirked.

-----

The game started with a big surprise in the form of a squib kick from Zokugaku, making the Devil Bats receiving team to scramble for possession of the ball. The Chameleons thought they had the upper-hand on Deimon, but thanks to the catching ability of one Tarou Raimon, the Devil Bats were able to attain possession of the ball on their 31-yard line.

"That was close," muttered Kurita.

Everyone surrounded Hiruma in the huddle. The offensive line up was the same as before with the exception of one change to the line and receiving corps. Gone was the no-name volunteer at tight-end, replaced by number 14 Kenta. His position at wide-receiver was substituted with the Devil Bat's latest edition Tarou Raimon, or Monta. "We're going to run the first play, so everyone line up on the ball. Eyeshield 21, you know what you have to do."

"Right," Sena nodded.

The Devil Bats lined up in the I-formation with the tight-end lined up on the left and Monta spread out to the right close to the side-line. Hiruma lined up under Kurita, his eyes for once scanning the defensive look that was given to him by Zokugaku. The Chameleons were prepared for Eyeshield 21's run with a 4-4 stack with number 42, Rui Habashira, in the middle of the formation. The corners were cheating inside for the run and the lone safety was close for run support. The conditions as they are were just ripe for the picking.

"Set!"

_They're going for the run with Eyeshield 21,_ thought Rui Habashira. _Come to papa, Eyeshield 21. I'm gonna lay your ass out!_

"Hut! Hut! HUT!"

Hiruma received the snap and secured the ball in his hands. Zokugaku number 42 waited in anticipation, watching Hiruma's movement to where he would hand off the ball before he made his pursuit angle. To his complete shock, Hiruma dropped back with his eyes scanning the field for an open man forcing him to drop back into coverage and read his eyes. Three potential targets in number 13, 14 and 80. This caught Rui off guard since Deimon did not even attempt a single pass against the Oujo White Knights. Their game against Koigahama showed that neither 13 or 14 couldn't even catch a pass. He read Hiruma's eyes and jumped, his arms extended to block his passing lane, but it was too late; Hiruma already had reared his arm back and fired off a missile down field past him.

"Catch MAX!!" Monta cried as he caught the ball, running down field when his feet touched solid ground. "Dash MAX!"

The Chameleon defenders tackled him after a 35-yard gain.

From the sideline, the rest of the team cheered on their latest addition. "Awesome catch, Tarou!" Riku shouted.

"Monta! Nice catch!" cheered Mamori, bouncing up and down in celebration. Souta whistled loudly, cheering his teammate on.

"Go, Monta! That was great!"

The roar of Deimon High students was high as they cheered the excellent display of speed, jumping ability and catching by the Devil Bats number 80. Even Hiruma was cheered on for the excellent throw to the former baseball player. Along with the casual students of Deimon, the other sports clubs were in attendance cheering their fellow teammates and students. Basketball, track, volleyball, soccer and the Sumo team were cheering for their friends. Even the baseball coach and team, despite their dislike of Tarou Raimon as a baseball player, cheered for the monkey-esque play for his potential as a great football player.

"Go, Raimon!" shouted the baseball coach. The baseball team follow suit.

"RAIMON!"

"GO, RAIMON!!"

"MONKEY!"

1st and 10 on the Zokugaku 24-yard line. Deimon Devil Bats had now become a double threat team capable of running the ball with Eyeshield 21 and passing to number 80 on deep routes. This pissed off Zokugaku's team captain and middle linebacker. The way Hiruma taunted him with a run or a pass and his underlings suggesting that they back off and defend against number 80 when Eyeshield could run all over them, it was making him boil inside! _They will definitely go to Eyeshield with this short field. Your mine!_

They broke from the huddle and Monta lined up on their right side and close to their sideline, one foot on the line of scrimmage and the other behind him while he leaned forward slightly. He pointed his finder to the official in charge of the line of scrimmage, the line judge to signal that he was on the line and an eligible receiver. He followed Riku's teachings, turning his head to the side and watching the football, not paying attention to Hiruma's snap count in order to begin the play. He was dedicated to the wide-receiver position after seeing what hardships and responsibilities to had to deal with. He want to be a catching hero like Honjou-senshu and Rice-senshu.

Since Riku had given him that DVD with film and interviews of NFL Hall of Fame wide-receiver Jerry Rice, he had begun to understand the position and why it was important to the team and for Yoichi Hiruma. For Hiruma, the position of wide-receiver allowed the quarterback to have a target down field to throw the ball, to allow a quarterback to display his passing skills in both power and accuracy. For the team, it gave the offense a threat not only in short-yardage, but a deep threat and quick scoring ability. A deep pass completion to a wide-receiver boosts the morale of the team, at times making them feel like they were unstoppable. As Riku had told him, a quick score by the offense pumps up the defensive side and gives them more reason to get the offense the ball to repeat that score once more.

"Set!"

_Watch the ball then go._ Monta took a deep breath, concentrating on the ball. Jerry Rice, as Riku and the others had said, was not only a catching Hero but a man of great work ethic. He had watched how Jerry Rice played in games, the catches he made and the effort that he used on every down of play. There was not one down where Jerry Rice was not giving his all, not putting his best effort into catching the ball, running or blocking for his teammates. Instead of the glove like Honjou-senshu, Jerry Rice used his hands to catch the football, whether it be a quick pass, a deep pass, a bullet pass or an ugly thrown ball, high or low, both hands or one-handed, he did his best and earned his legendary status.

Monta wanted to be like Honjou and Rice.

"Hut! Hut! HUT!!!"

The ball was snapped and he was off at his best speed. Hiruma turned and moved to hand the ball off to Eyeshield 21, drawing in the defense to stop the run. Before Eyeshield could clamp down on the ball, Hiruma pulled out and turned, dropping back four steps and ready for the pass. A play-action fake! Monta had ran inside and suddenly cut outside and upfield when his corner back bit down hard on the play action. He ran ahead of the defender on his tail, looking back as he saw the ball sailing in the air toward him. Without breaking stride, he extended one of his big hands out in front of him and caught the ball one-handed just as he crossed the goal line! The students of Deimon went wild at such a spectacular catch and they began chanting his name!

"**RAIMON!!!**"

"**RAIMON!!!**"

"**RAIMON!!!**"

-----

A failed PAT attempt and the kick-off later the Devil Bats were on defense. Little was really known about Zokugaku's offensive potential since they were kicked out of the spring tournament before they could show their offensive might. However, they were more than capable of running and passing the ball along with one to two trick plays up their sleeve. Not really enough to make a defensive game plan, much to Riku's dislike, but enough to know what to expect.

Dirty play.

"Watch your legs," was the only warning Riku have the defensive line before they lined up.

"Tight left, left! Single, single! Check slot, check slot!"

Riku made the calls as he saw the offense line up. Zokugaku came out in the basic Ace formation - a single-back formation with the running back lined up 7 yards behind the quarterback, tight-end lined up next to the right tackle with one receiver spread out and off the line, the other receiver on the left side spread out and on the line, and finally a third receiver lined up off the line on the left side in the slot between the receiver and tackle. Kenta shifted over to cover the slot receiver while Yohei lined up a few feet from the tight-end over his outside shoulder. Riku shifted so he was covering more the weak-side than the strong side, yet his eyes remained on the quarterback and running back.

Sasuke Kiribashi, number 98, lined up on the outside shoulder of the left tackle. Despite the tight-end being on the right side, the call was to be made for the left - their left side, not the opponent. As he set his hand on the ground and got into his three-point stance, he heard a chuckle from the tackle.

"Ku ku ku, you're ass is grass, Deimon boy."

"SET! HUT!"

The former sumo was off on the first movement of the ball. The quarterback turned and handed off to the runner while his tackle seemed to make a move to pass block. Just as Sasuke prepared to pour on his speed to pursue the runner to the strong side, the tackle duck down and dove for his knees. Saving himself, Sasuke jammed his hands down onto the tackles back, jumping over the lunge. _Watch your legs my ass!_

Zokugaku gained 2-yards making it 2nd and 8 on their 29-yard line. The teams lined up once more in the same formations and calls were made. On the other side of the defensive line, Omosadake, number 79, lined up over the right guard's outside shoulder, his eyes watching the ball using his peripheral vision. _Control the gap and make a play_, he thought to himself, not paying attention to the look the guard in front of him sent his way. The ball was snapped and he his practiced skills as a sumo wrestler gave him the ability to get off the ball faster than any other linemen on the field. He attacked his gap, jamming the guard and reading the play. The quarterback handed the ball off once more while the tackle on his side pulled and headed toward the weak-side. The pudding-loving lineman moved to shed his blocker, but instead found pain as he felt repeated punches to his stomach before he was thrown to the ground.

"Take that, fat ass!" the guard said to him. Omosadake's eyes openly glared at him as he stood and returned to the huddle.

Another 2-yard gain making it 3rd down and 6 on Zokugaku's 31-yard line. Riku called to defense together and was surprised to see the faces of his linemen looking down, a couple of them grimacing in pain. "Hey, are you guys feeling okay?"

"The tried to cut my legs down," Sasuke stated.

"That guard... hit me a few times..." Omosadake coughed, shaking his head trying to get rid of the pain.

Itachi frowned. "Tight-end tripped me and shoved me to the ground."

Kurita blinked. "I think they tried punching me a few times, but it didn't really work."

"It's because you're fat, Kurita-kun," Riku dead-panned. "Probably why they aren't stopping you. Anyway, listen. Deal with it. tell the officials to watch for it but don't stoop to their level. Understand me?"

"Right," they nodded.

"Alright. Passing down, let's get some pressure on the quarterback!"

"SET! Hut-hut!"

Itachi was quick off the snap of the ball. The quarterback dropped back to pass and he rushed in with all his speed to get around the tackle for the sack. He had the angle, he had everything in his hands. The first sack of the game would be his and his alone, something he could rub in his twin's face later on. Then it hit him like a freight train. Something hit his foot and he fell forward to the ground, not before behind hit with a crunching block by the running back. He groaned as he saw stars briefly, then nearly cried out as the running back on top of him reached in close to his ribs and pinched hard, adding a twist for a further insult.

Standing, he rubbed his side as he joined the huddle. _This is getting ridiculous._ He decided, for once, to keep quiet and deal with it as Riku-sensei instructed. Zokugaku was planning to punt the ball and they would switch to offense.

Despite the dirty play, they did their jobs.

-----

They did not score against Deimon's swarming defense but he did not care. It doesn't matter if they score six points or sixty, Rui Habashira wanted Eyeshield 21 and he wanted him down on the ground crying in pain. He wanted to jacked him up good and make the running back fear him as being the strongest linebacker in all of Japan. _Give him to me, Hiruma. You know you want to!_

"Listen up you bastards," Rui said to his defense. "On this defensive series we'll change our strategy. As long as they have that monkey, the can pass. Safeties and a corner will bracket Deimon number 80 and everyone else will concentrate on Eyeshield 21 and crush him! Changing tactics according to the enemies strengths and weaknesses... Battles have always favored the side attacking last! Don't let these guys fool you with anything, understand!"

"YES SIR!"

Zokugaku's punt was deep with excellent hang-time forcing Souta to call a fair catch at their 37-yard line. Linemen switched sides and the rest of the offense jogged onto the field. When they lined up on the ball it was clearly obvious to Hiruma that they were bracketing - covering a single receiver with two or more defensive backs - Monta and preventing him from throwing passes to the monkey. The only alternative was a run with Eyeshield 21 or a dive play with Ishimaru.

He'll let the Chameleons decide his hand-off.

"SET! HUT!"

"They're not even covering him."

Mamori looked back at Riku. "Not covering who?" He nodded toward the play. The half-American girl watched Hiruma fake to Eyeshield 21 and hand off to Ishimaru in which the track star broke through a hole in the line for a 15-yard gain and a first down. "Yay! Good run, Ishimaru-kun!"

"That guy is really obscure," Shiro commented as he sat next to his defensive team captain. "Sometimes you can't tell if he's there or not, like he's some ghost." The team manager agreed.

"I went looking for him everywhere and he was with us in the weight room all that time, even when we were watching the video on Zokugaku."

Riku shrugged. "It's a natural talent of his. Useful on offense because defenses will not take him into account and Hiruma could dump off passes to him for decent gains. It's also one of the reasons why he's a good defender in zone coverage. People forget that he's there waiting."

Souta stood up on the bench. "Looks like Eyeshield-san is going to run. GO, EYESHIELD 21!!"

Indeed it was Eyeshield 21's turn to run the ball. Kurita snapped the ball into Hiruma's hands and he turned for the hand off. Sena stepped toward the left but changed course and went right following Ishimaru and Sasuke on the counter-play. It was determination that fueled him in this run and confidence in his abilities as a running back that made him cut inside Ishimaru's block and follow Sasuke upfield, only to cut behind his block and run right up the middle of the field where Rui Habashira charged right at him.

_I won't run away!_

Be it the words of Habashira said a couple days ago just outside their club house, his words of insult toward his rival Shin Seijuurou and teammate Riku, or be it the will to win, to not give up and to face challenges head on, Sena was determined not to lose to the Zokugaku linebacker. He charged head on, no thoughts of jukes, dodges or cuts came to his mind, only the thought of defeating the guy in front of him with a lowered shoulder and physical force!

"I'm gonna kill you, Eyeshield 21! You're all mine, come to papa!!"

They crashed together, Rui's long limbs wrapping around Eyeshield just as the running back's shoulder struck against the linebacker's mid-section. Habashira cried loudly in joy as he lifted the smaller player, Eyeshield's shoulder-charge and momentum carrying both of them backward and allowed the linebacker to slam him down onto the ground with all his strength! The crowds on either side of the field gave opposite reactions with cheers coming from the Zokugaku side and cringing of false pain from the Deimon side. It was pain that filled Eyeshield's face, but in the back of Sena's mind he knew that this pain was nothing compared to the game against Oujo and Shin Seijuurou, he just did not realize it, yet.

"Six yard gain!"

Riku applauded. "Nice tackle! Good job, Eyeshield-kun!"

"Nice tackle?! Who are you rooting for?!" Mamori shouted, aghast that a team captain would applaud the opponent.

"Hey, it was a good tackle. Albeit, it was dirty how he body slammed him, but it's well within the rules. American Football is a pretty loose sport when you think about it." Deimon's side roared as Eyeshield, after taking such a hard hit, receive the ball on a toss and ran past several defender for a touchdown. "And padding protects us as much as it can from hits like that. And--"

Mamori ignored him. "YAY! TOUCHDOWN, EYESHIELD-KUN!!!" Riku sweated. "Go, Devil Bats!"

"**DEVIL BATS!!**"

"**DEVIL BATS!!**"

"**DEVIL BATS!!**"

Devil Bats, 12. Chameleons, 0.

-----

By the end of the first half Deimon lead Zokugaku 24-6, with touchdowns scored on two passes to number 80 and two break away runs by Eyeshield 21, along with a defensive effort that completely shut down the Zokugaku offense in the first half forcing the Chameleons to only score on two field goals.

The battle of the Linebackers were beginning to show in the stats at half-time. Zokugaku's Rui Habashira had recorded six solo tackles - four of which were against Eyeshield 21 - and managed to defend two passes from Hiruma despite the laser-like balls the devil quarterback was throwing. Riku Ayasegawa, however, had also recorded six solo tackles with three of them for a loss, but also defended four passes, recorded one and a half sack and forced one fumble that was unfortunately recovered by Zokugaku. It was obvious clear who was the better linebacker and the better defensive unit as all four defensive backs - corners Shiro and Ishimaru with safeties Souta and Hiruma - preventing any pass down the middle or the deep ball and closing in quickly for the short quick passes, allowing only minimal gain.

The battle of the lines seemed to be a different story. Experience between each line was the key factor clearly in Zokugaku's favor and it showed each time the Deimon offense or defense huddled. Excluding Kurita, the linemen seemed to look more worn out with each clash they have with the Chameleons. Facial expressions showing hidden pain, the clutching of a body part or their speed when approaching the line or the huddle. Sometimes all of the above. Skill was not a factor, nor was speed or technique. As under-skilled as Deimon's line was, they had the advantage in speed and strength, however, they were not players like Zokugaku.

They played dirty.

After the kick-off and on the first play of the second half, Souta jumped into a deep post route and intercepted the first pass of the day returning the ball several yards to the Zokugaku 45-yard line before being knocked out of bounds. The roar of the Deimon side was loud and could be heard around the neighborhood. The booing and hisses of Zokugaku were just as loud, with calls for blood and vengeance.

_This is getting tiresome._ Rui had a vicious grin, his lizard-like tongue licking his lips in anticipation. "It's about time we crushed them. Do it!"

On the Devil Bats first offensive series of the half, Hiruma faked a hand-off and dropped back for a pass, scanning the field for an open receiver. The line sat back in pass protection, jamming the defensive line with all their strength to protect their Devil Quarterback. While not surprised by Zokugaku's tactics, they were overwhelmed as several linemen along Deimon's front five were punched, chopped, kicked and had dirt thrown in their face until they were down on the ground in pain. Rui Habashira blitzed from the outside and Eyeshield held open his hands, showing he didn't have the ball. Even with the pass dumped off Kenta for a 2-yard gain, Habashira smashed into Eyeshield 21 sending the small back tumbling end over end on the ground.

Riku stood shouting at the officials. "Ref! Unnecessary roughness! Throw the damn flag!"

"It's well within the rules," he said, referring to Habashira's hit to Eyeshield.

"I'm not talking about that...!" Riku growled, sitting himself on the bench before he made a scene. "Of all the crappy officiating, we get some loose gooses like these guys. Open your eyes, God damn it!"

"Oh no! Are you guys okay?" Mamori rushed onto the field after a time-out was called. The Kiribashi brothers and Omosadake were down for the count. The dirty tricks and foul play took their toll on them. She looked up at Hiruma. "It's impossible for them to carry on with the game."

Kurita felt nervous, though worried more for his downed teammates. "What should we do?"

Hiruma snorted. "What do you mean _what should we do?_ We'll just have to find three replacements."

On the sideline, Riku ground his teeth. Football was a loose sport but there was a difference between playing to win, playing for fun and playing dirty. On defense there was a difference between a clean hit and trying to injure someone. The Raiders, his favorite team, was notorious for delivering crushing blows to the opponent, especially in the 1970s when players like Jack _The Assassin _Tatum hit opposing players so hard they had to be taken out of the game. He was once quoted to say _"I always wanted to hit someone hard. If they got hurt, that was just part of the game. But you always wanted them to be okay."_ What he saw on the field was blatant disregard for the rules of football and sportsmanship.

"Hey," he called to the three guys sitting on the bench. "You guys ready to go? We're going to need you."

Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano gave him weird looks. "Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huuuuh?!"

"It's your turn to play, Huh Huh Brothers," Hiruma said as he walked back onto the field. "If you don't play, then the photos..."

They freaked. "Okay, we got it! But let us as least say one thing. WE AREN'T BROTHERS!!"

"What a pain in the ass," said Kuroki while they stretched out.

Togano felt the same way, but knew what they had to do. "It's better than having our pictures revealed."

-----

"FUNNURABA!"

On their first play as Deimon Devil Bats, the Huh Huh Brothers proved to be the right answer to Zokugaku's dirty play. Fight fire with fire, as many would say.

"You bastards..." Togano growled as he clashed with the defensive tackle in front of him.

"Going to start something?" snapped Juumonji when he felt what was suppose to be a punch to his gut.

Kuroki shoved the attacking lineman. "Don't underestimate us!"

**BAD DEIMON verse BAD ZOKUGAKU**

Togano caught a punch one-handed. "Huh?"

Juumonji countered with a vicious uppercut to the bread basket. "Huh?!"

"Huuuuh?!" Kuroki threw dirt in his opponents eyes.

Rui Habashira laughed manically when he witnessed Eyeshield 21 receive the hand off and run up the middle between the replacements. "You're going to witness with your own body that I, Rui Habashira, am the strongest player there is!"

Eyeshield 21 merely stepped one way then stepped the opposite way, spinning around Rui's attempted tackle and running freely for a touchdown.

-----

For the rest of the game the Devil Bats scored on every possession on the arms and hands of Hiruma and Monta or with the legs of Eyeshield 21 on runs and screen plays. As for the defense, the loss of three of three key linemen and the poor football skills of Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano, allowed the Chameleons to complete big pass plays without worry of a pass rush and run for decent yardage. The only Zokugaku touchdown that was allowed happened on a goal line stand where the Chameleons took advantage of the unconditioned and tired Huh Huh Brothers and over-powered the defensive front to score on a 2-yard running play. They never scored again after that. Kenta, Yohei and Riku, Deimon's linebacker corps, single-handedly shut out the Chameleon offense for the rest of the game.

Surprisingly, the two basketball players recorded higher stats than Riku with a combined 23 tackles with 8 for a loss, two interceptions, a forced fumble and four quarterback sacks while Riku recorded 9 tackles with 3 for a loss, one forced fumble, 1 solo sack and two assisted sacks for a total of 2 and several passes defensed.

Deimon Devil Bats, 48. Zokugaku Chameleons, 13.

The blow out victory by the Deimon's own Devil Bats rang throughout the school and the neighborhood. The cheers of _Go, Devil Bats!_; _Go, Bats!_; or _Bats!_ filled the field and became sounds of annoyance to the visiting Zokugaku students who left with frowns and angered faces. Though only a practice game, the Deimon Devil Bats cemented themselves as team that would be the next dark horse come the fall tournament. Other teams just didn't know it, yet.

"Hey, Huh Huh Brothers."

"We're not brothers!!" the three shouted. Riku shrugged.

"You guys did great out there despite not playing before. You helped us win this game and even though you kinda have a bed rep around the school, you're great guys in my book." Riku waved them off, leaving the three with confused looks. "I'll see you in class and I hope to see you at practice next week!"

"huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?"

"Are you guys okay?" Kenta inquired when Yohei and himself walked up to their injured teammates. The three linemen were sitting on the bench with bandages wrapped around their various contusions they suffered from the hands of Zokugaku's line.

"We're feeling better.." The twin Kiribashi brothers blushed. "Especially when Mamori-san took care of us."

"Perverts," muttered Shiro. Omosadake groaned, agreeing with him.

"Ordinary guys do not get injured like I have. I wish I was an ordinary guy like everyone else." Riku joined next to the short but powerful lineman, pressing an icepack into his side while handing him a cup of mango pudding. "Thanks."

"I'm proud of you guys," he said, putting an arm around Souta and Yohei. "Everyone of you. You fought with everything you have and didn't lose your cool despite what they were doing. It's a testament to your character and that's most important."

"Well," Shiro looked thoughtful and a bit worried. "What do we do when face a team like this again?" Riku gave him a short and simple answer, one that was punctuated by a smile that could give Hiruma a run for his money.

"We crush them."

-----

End of Chapter 9

-----

Author's Notes:

Yeah, not much is it. However, we all know what was going to happen. This chapter was mainly to introduce the Huh Huh Brothers and step up some drama that I wanted to have between Zokugaku and Riku. I also wanted show the changes in Sena and Monta from their canon personalities. On a minor note, I've written down the name of our favorite quarterback incorrectly a few times in previous chapters. It's suppose to be Yoichi Hiruma, just like how it's suppose to be Ryokan Kurita. I'll most likely go back and change that. Also, if you remember from the anime when Kurita was benching, he was knocking out 160 kg like it was nothing, meaning that he is stronger than what is shown.

Speaking of which...

Yoichi Hiruma  
Position: Quarterback, Defensive Back  
Jersey Number: 1  
40-yard dash record: 5.1 seconds  
Bench Press: 75 kg (165 lbs)  
Height: 176 cm (5'8")  
Weight: 67 kg (148 lbs)  
Birthday: Unknown  
2nd Year Student (Grade 11)

Ryokan Kurita  
Position: Center, Defensive Tackle  
Jersey Number: 77  
40-yard dash record: 6.5 seconds  
Bench Press: 180 kg (397 lbs due to anime feat in ep 4)  
Height: 195 cm (6'5")  
Weight: 145 kg (319 lbs)  
Birthday: July 7  
2nd Year Student (Grade 11)


	10. Interview With the Bald Guy

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 10: Interview With the Bald Guy

Word had spread after the humiliating defeat of the Zokugaku Chameleons that the Deimon's American Football club was recruiting new players to join their team. Posters and signs help spread the news of the clubs interest in members, however unlike previous years, it was the impressive football game against Zokugaku starring Eyeshield 21 and his light speed running that brought the masses to the club house two days later.

An array of Deimon male students, various characters and personalities, stood outside the American Football club house with small tickets in their hands to indicate the pecking order in which they would be received. Though outside and under the warm sun, their wait was entertained by a large television gracefully provided by the school principal (after Hiruma talked with him) showing American College and Professional game clips while Souta, Monta and Mamori passed out Kariya cream puffs and drinks. They also answered a few question, most of them dealing with Eyeshield 21. Inside the club house Hiruma, Kurita, Riku and Sena were preparing to interview the candidates individually. Mamori joined them after a while since she is the team manager.

"What happened to your hand?" Hiruma eyed Riku's heavily bandaged right hand that looked more like a cast than anything else.

"I got jumped by some punks from Zokugaku this morning." Simple answer. His tone hinted that he did not want to continue the subject, but no one listened.

"Are you okay?" Sena asked, worried. "I was wondering why you showed up late for class this morning."

"Why would they attack..." Kurita suddenly remembered the encounter before their game against the Chameleons. "Oh no! They're holding a grudge."

"Sounds more like a personal vendetta after what he did," said the demonic quarterback. He reached into his pocket and began dialing on his cell phone. "I'll take care of this."

"No."

Mamori seemed shocked, more worried for him though. "Why don't you want any help? Hiruma-kun could get that Habashira guy to stop this for you and--"

"I said no." He was calm and collected, refusing to budge. "I appreciate the help, Mamori-chan, Yoichi-kun, however this is my problem. Something I've dealt with for years, so if you would just drop the subject we could start interviewing." Hiruma snorted.

"Whatever."

"I'm going to call number one in," said the cream puff-loving manager. She turned to Sena, smiling. "You gotta be a good interviewer! It's time for you to show your talents as team secretary!"

"When we determine the positions," Hiruma began to explain from his location in the corner while he typed on his laptop. "We'll ask what the person wants, but we also need to see how fitting that person is for that position."

"The easiest way to distinguish a person: is he fit for offense or defense?" Kurita added.

Sena seemed confused. "How do you know which is which?"

"From how they sit." Hiruma showed a manga-like drawing of what he was insinuating. "Got it?"

"I see."

"However, it's just a basis. Take Souta for example," said Riku. "He's a really nice guy and respectful to others, someone you'd think will be great for offense. But when he takes the field he's like a wild beast that stalks their prey and pounces on them at any given moment, someone who is perfect for defense."

"I'm even more confused."

"You'll get it some day."

-----

"OFFENSE." Every said as a thin young man politely sat down after closing the door.

Sena blinked. "Hey, it's you..."

"Um, I'm Manabu Yukimitsu, second year, class four," said the young man. He seemed shy, almost afraid to be sitting in the club house as if it was some sort of taboo that he was breaking. From when he entered, he was fairly tall standing at 179 centimeters accord to the bold ruler hidden from their view and was thin - possibly around 66 to 70 kilograms in weight. Obviously, by his walk and what Hiruma and Riku would see, he was not athletic.

"A second year?" Hiruma raised a skeptical eyebrow. Yukimitsu looked as if his grade level was something they did not like.

"Can't second years join?"

"I'm sure there aren't any useful players in the second--" Kurita cut him off.

"No..! Nothing like that!"

Sena scratched his head, seeming nervous interviewing the upperclassman. It should be the other way around! "Um... why do you want to join the American Football team?" Yukimitsu looked down, studying his shoes.

"Yesterday, after watching the Zokugaku game, I felt a burning desire in my heart. I've been attending cram school since first grade. My parents have forbidden me to attend any sort of extracurricular activity. Third years have to prepare for the exams. It'd be such a pity to finish my time in high school like this. Therefore, I'd like to leave with some great memories."

Hiruma fired his uzi's in the air. "What fucking memories?! We're here to win, fucking baldy!!" Kurita, Sena and Mamori gasped! He said it!

"I... I will of course help the team to win!" he said with much more emotion. "Even though I'm pretty useless, I will work hard!" Riku's ears perked up and he listened to the guy. He looked down at his shoes once more, feeling down as he thought of himself. "Even though I'm short and weak, when I saw Eyeshield-san, who is just as short as I am but could become a hero, I felt really moved! He was willing to stand up to all sorts of difficulties without being afraid. I'd like to learn from him and work hard!"

Sena sweated. "I don't think... you should give Eyeshield 21 so much credit..." It was really difficult hearing that from someone. It made him feel very weird in a not so good fashion. Mamori just looked at Sena without saying anything.

"Nope! Eyeshield-san is truly amazing!"

"I'm surprised you chose Deimon as your school," Riku finally spoke to the young man. "Considering how much you have studied and attending cram school, why did you not attend a more prestigious academic orientated academy?"

It was a strange question since it had nothing to do with football and it confused everyone. Yukimitsu, however, answered anyway. "Well, I did not do as well as I wanted to on my high school entrance exams and Deimon was my only choice that was close to my home, so..."

"I see." He began writing on a paper while he continued. "Academic and athletic scholar. The only difference is one of them plays sports while the other does not, yet they both are looked at equally when it comes to grades. If you don't enjoy yourself in the years before you grow and become a man, as my father always says, then you'll live a life full of regret and constantly reminding yourself of the what if and the if I could of." He looked Yukimitsu in the eyes. "You cannot get anywhere in life just studying, that is a fact."

"We'll see you tomorrow after school for team try-outs."

-----

"Try-outs?"

"Yep." Riku held up a finger. "One, the interviews will help us find players who show us interest in playing for the team. Two," held up a second finger. "Try-outs will allow us to test their physical abilities such as speed, agility, strength and jump height. This is similar to what the professionals do at the NFL Combine to determine who is the best choice by draft day."

"I see. It's like your weeding out the competition," Mamori said. "Finding who is the most fit to play."

"Something like that." He looked at the only name he had on his list from the interview a moment ago. "However, anyone can be on the team no matter their body size or physical abilities. It's all their decision and I won't force anyone."

Hiruma snickered to himself. _You won't force them, however, I..._

Mamori stood by the door. "May number two please come in."

The door smashed open and in flew a short young man in school uniform. Hiruma immediate pulled out his guns and aimed while the sight of the little guy busting the door down freak everyone out. The little guy flipped end over end several times before landing face first on the ground in front of their table.

"DEFENSE!"

A sound came from the body catching their attention. The young man was short and stocky, probably around 150 centimeters in height and shorter than Sena. He moved onto his hands and knees taking the dogeza position as he struggled to speak clearly. "FIRST YEAR! CLASS ONE! Daikichi Ko-Ko-Komusubi!" He looked directly at Kurita. "A-Apprentice!"

The huge lineman was confused. "Apprentice?"

Riku and Sena looked at each other, shrugging. Even without hearing anything from the short guy, Riku wrote his name down. "A-A-Apprentice!" Komusubi called out, the look on his face showing that he was desperate for such a position.

Mamori spoke as she fixed the door back onto it's sliding tracks. "Are you trying to become Kurita-kun's apprentice?" He made several grunts while nodding enthusiastically. Kurita stood with an eyes wide expression.

"So that means... you'd like to be a lineman?" More nodding. Ryokan smiled. "This is great! A comrade on the line! Let's work hard together!"

Komusubi's eyes widened and tears started flowing freely with the joy soaring through his heart. Those words said by Kurita were the most precious words he had ever heard, taking second to any praise by his parents, especially his father. He was so excited, he smashed through the door on his way out to inform his family!

Riku stared. "Imagine the pass rush!" He made notes by his name.

"That didn't take long," Hiruma noted. "Just look how happy the porker is," he said as he kicked Ryokan in the ass. He ignored such a love tap as he chanted in sing-song voice.

"More comrades! More comrades!"

-----

The day continued down until sunset when the final student departed from the club house. Interesting would not be the word that described the amount of characters coming to the American Football club house. A majority of those interested in joining the team were mostly looking for fame, desiring to be on television, or wishing to meet Eyeshield 21 for an autograph. If one were to build a pie chart rank the statistic as to why they wished to join the club, the following would be the results:

57.9 percent were faithful fans of Eyeshield 21.

9.1 percent love the power of the linemen.

.01 percent thought Number 80's catches were awesome.

4.09 percent though the quarterback's passes were so hot!

No one thought the Huh Huh Brothers were cool.

28.9 percent loved the defense!

Riku looked down at his list. From the interviews, only the first two people got any interest as potential teammates. There was a third, a guy named Miyake, however his better judgment prevented him from writing his name down. He did not know why, but it was only a gut feeling that he had. He sighed. "I'm glad that this is over."

Sena yawned, followed by Monta and Souta. "Finally finished..." said Monta. Sena and Souta agreed.

"Now that you mention it, those guys never showed up," he said with a sad look in his eyes. The people in question were the three replacement linemen from the Zokugaku game - Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano. "Maybe they got freaked out during the game against Zokugaku."

"We don't need wusses without determination," Hiruma said while he examined information on his laptop. "Riku, how many did you write down?"

"Two."

"I wish all the people who came to the interviews would last until the end." Mamori said with a hopeful tone.

Hiruma rubbed his chin. "We got too many. If we had at least five people chosen by Riku, this would be much easier. It looks like it's time for a qualifying test!" He began typing on his laptop once more.

"Qualifying test?" Sena seemed curious.

"A test to see who qualified to be on the team. Normally," the bespectacled linebacker began to explain. "We hold try-outs to determine which position is best suited for a person. But since we have so many, we need to weed out those who aren't physically and mentally fit to even be on the team. So a qualifying test will be in order."

"What sort of test?" Souta asked. Riku merely shrugged his shoulders and nodded toward Hiruma.

"Whatever Yoichi-chan wants." The blonde merely glared at him but said nothing. He'll get that bald bastard later.

Monta and Sena snickered. "Che, che, che! Yoichi-chan!" Mamori used a broom to block Hiruma's machine gun fire while they coward behind her.

"Just for that, you fucking shrimps.." He said that last word to refer to all the short players, including Souta. "You're taking part in the qualifying test tomorrow. If you don't pass you're ass is grass!!" Those last words were said with so much venom and malice that Riku wondered when the blonde would start wearing a cape and carry a pitch-fork. Souta let out a nervous laugh.

"Ha ha ha... you're kidding, right?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING KIDDING, SHRINE BOY?!" He screamed while firing his guns in the air.

"Okay, okay!!" He ran out of the door. "Waaaah! Kagome!!"

Riku and Kurita sweated.

-----

People who found interest in the American Football club and were interviewed by the current club members all gathered in the practice field after school in their gym clothes. That all separated into groups of friends and classmates, others grouping together to converse while a few others stretched themselves out in preparation for whatever trials that were ahead of them.

The school gym uniform for both boys and girls consisted of a navy blue pair of sweat pants with a segmented stripe, with different colors designating grade level; white for first year students, running down the side of each leg and a thick white gym shirt. That is what the majority of students were wearing including the rest of the Deimon Devil Bats with the exception of Hiruma who wore a tight black shirt and tight bell-bottom pants. Riku, on the other hand, wore a thick grey Raiders equipment hoodie over his gym shirt. It was definitely not part of the school uniform code, but classes were over.

"Hell Tower?" someone mentioned to another.

"I hear it's both a practice exercise and a trial."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Seems like we gotta climb stairs."

Souta stood next to Riku, admiring the amount of Deimon students trying out for the team. "This is amazing, isn't it? So many people want to be part of the team!"

"A majority of them will quit before it's over." It was not just pessimistic thinking, it was stated as a fact. "A bunch of these guys just want to be popular with the girls or get famous. They won't get any of that sitting on the bench, I'll tell you that."

"A bit harsh, aren't you?" He shrugged.

"In cases like this I'm a realist."

"Riku-san," Itachi greeted as he approached with his brother.

"Souta-kun," Sasuke greeted as he approached with his brother.

"Good afternoon!" they chorused together. Riku sweated.

"Gentlemen, you know you do not have to participate," he said, judging by their attire that the two boys fully intended to go through with the training. "This is only for candidates desiring to be part of the team."

"I think I speak for the rest of the team, Riku-san," Shiro Takiki said as he too joined the group. "We all want to improve ourselves in this sport. I've found that I love it, so much that I quit the volleyball club to dedicate myself full time to this club and to our goal of reaching the Christmas Bowl. The only way to reach that goal, now, is to improve ourselves in any way possible." That actually moved the bespectacled student.

"You guys..." He made as face, as if rubbing an itch that was undesired. "Shiro-kun, for a yaoi fan girl's wet dream, you're a pretty cool guy."

Takiki scratched the scalp under his shiny black locks. "I'm not sure if that's an insult or compliment."

While they conversed with each other on the finer points of friendship, exercise and football, a long pink charter bus pulled into the school grounds and parked close to where the demonic blond quarterback stood. He held a submachine gun in each hand as he commanded the masses. "Alright! Everyone load up on the bus!"

"Eh?!"

"Where to?"

Monta pointed at the school. "Ain't we gonna climb stairs in the school?" Himura simply fired his runs into the air, scaring everyone onto the bus. Monta and Sena both quickly climbed in! "We're going! We're going!!"

"Where exactly are we going?" Riku asked his middle school friend. The blonde just smirked, leaning back in his charter bus chair. "Really, Yoichi-kun, you can tell me, right?"

"You'll see." The chuckle following those two words did not appease Ayasegawa's curiosity.

"Everyone!" Kurita suddenly announced when his first apprentice ran on board towing three familiar faces behind him. "You decided to come with us after all." Kuroki, Juumonji and Togano stared.

"Huh?"

"Huh?!"

"Huuuuh?!"

-----

Tokyo Tower was located in Shiba Park, Minato prefecture in Tokyo, Japan. Standing at 332.6 meter tall, it was the worlds largest self-supporting steel structure and the tallest man-made structure in Japan. Though it chiefly functions as a radio and television broadcasting antenna, the Tower is best known for it's tourist destination.

It was here where the students of Deimon were rounded up together, staring in shock at the idea laid down by Hiruma. Yes, in order to qualify to be part of the Deimon Devil Bats, one is required to climb the emergency stairs all the way to the special observatory located close to the top most point of the Tower. While doing so they had to haul a bag of ice and complete the climb with ice remaining in their possession for Kurita to turn into shaved ice - ice that was mixed with sugar to add as a dissolver which caused the ice to melt more quickly than normal. The object of the task was speed and endurance. Hiruma, the one true captain of the team, desired to see who had the mental capacity and physical endurance to take on such a task.

"And how exactly did you rent out the whole tower?!" Riku shouted in the laughing Hiruma's ear. "I still don't understand how you do these things..."

"What is there to understand, baldy?" He replied, grinning like the cunning devil that he was. He pointed to the top of the tower. "Just get your ass up there as fast as you can and show us your amazing American power!" Riku frowned.

"And what? You're not going to do it too? I thought captains were suppose to set an example."

"There are only three captains on this team, Ayasegawa," Hiruma said in a serious tone. Riku paused as his sudden change. "You're not one of them. You just happen to run the defense. That is all."

"Oh..." He frowned. "I see where you are going with this. Have it you're way then, Hiruma."

Hiruma fired off his gun. "Hey, damn secretary! Get Eyeshield 21! He's going to perform a demonstration."

"But I'm here to--"

Hiruma fired again.

"Okay, okay!!"

"..rassa-frassin, rassin-frazz.." The linebacker muttered darkly as he piled ice into his bag. Mamori could not help but blush in embarrassment at hearing the english swear words the boy was muttered to himself.

"Ayasegawa-kun. Hiruma-kun did not mean what he said."

"I know what he said, Anezaki-san." He replied in a foul tone to match his current mood. "I'm not one of the original members of the Devil Bats. Like everyone else I have to earn my keep and make the team. No questions or complaints. Simple as that." He shouldered the near bursting bag twice the size of his head. "Doesn't matter what contributions I made. The jerk wants proof that I can handle this, I'll show him what I can handle."

"Ayasegawa-kun..."

"I do not like the way he spoke to you, Boss." Itachi stated, following his defensive captain's lead in filling his bag along side his brother.

Sasuke agreed. "You two are friends from before now. Such words are unforgivable."

The half-American boy just shook his head. "Just drop it. This is nothing to worry over. We have bigger fish to fry." He looked over the assembled.

With the exception of Kurita and Hiruma, the entire defensive team was assembled in front of him, each carrying an over-sized bag of ice that was filled to capacity. Omosadake and the Kiribashi brothers were each carrying two bags of ice. The smaller members of the team were struggling to maintain balance and keep their load on their shoulders. He nodded to them, gesturing toward the flights of stairs leading to the top of the tower. As they stood together, recruit hopefuls were lining up for ice and began traversing the stairs following the path of Monta and Eyeshield 21.

"It doesn't matter what Hiruma says. We're all part of this team and that means a lot more to us than anything else. We're going to complete this together. No man left behind or shall fall behind." He pointed at his bag. "If one man has no more ice, we start over until we get it done right. This is a test and training! Stair climbing and an indian run - last man climbs to the head of the line and takes the lead. We'll do this all the way to the top or until we all drop dead!"

"**OSSU!!**" the shouted.

"Omosadake-kun, set the pace."

-----

Tokyo Tower, also known as the Tower of Hell to the Devil Bat's defense, was a grueling training course and thankfully completed before sunset. Three complete round trips up and down the steel communications antenna carrying ice and their own bodies had them cursing the ground that Riku Ayasegawa walked upon. The first round trip was a normal stair climb combined with an indian run followed by a quick descend on the stairs from the special observatory to retrieve more ice. The second trip consisted of stair hopping, using both feet to climb each step while carrying ice until they reached the top. After descending one more, they climbed again this time walking backward up the flights of stairs until finally reaching the special observatory for the third time that day just as the sun set in the west.

At the end of the day what would constitute as being the teams future had passed the test while those who thought they could be part of the team either quit or found themselves under the wrath of one Yoichi Hiruma. Manabu Yukimitsu, Daikichi Komusubi and the Ha-Ha Brothers, new permanent additions to the Devil Bats had successfully climb the Tower of Hell and earned their place on the team, Yukimitsu doing so just barely.

Maybe that was the key word that would describe how they felt. Barely. They barely could stand the following day. They could barely put on their pants who felt tighter around the hips, butt and thighs. They barely managed to walk to school without ripping said tight pants and they could barely dribble and shoot a basketball without having it fly off course.

Barely did not describe how Kenta and Yohei felt.

"I need new pants," muttered the sandy haired Yamaoka. He tried adjusting without ripping them apart. "Damn it. I can barely breath in this thing. I feel like an anorexic rock star."

"Might be all the damn training we've be doing." Yohei performed a jump shot, the ball hitting the rim and bouncing away from the basket. Even he could have made that shot on his first try on a bad day. "I never miss that shot."

"You just did."

"Shut up, dork. But I never missed it before now. Either my shooting is off or something really wrong with me."

A familiar voice interrupted their private discussion. "You're probably facing the same dilemma I faced."

"Shiro."

"I noticed it too, when I was practicing with the volleyball team for the past couple of weeks," stated the bishounen corner. "I'm stronger, fast and can jump higher than I use to. All around, I'm better at every physical aspect of the sport than I was originally." He picked up the stray basketball and began dribbling it in a non-chalant manner. "Problem is I got too strong and it threw off my serve, rebounds and overall game play. With Volleyball season in session, I don't have time to re-train myself in skills I've been working on since I was little. So, I made the decision."

Yamaoka frowned. "So, it's basketball or football, huh?"

"Exactly."

"You don't need to make that decision." Three pairs of eyes turned toward the door at the sound of the voice and the audible bouncing of a ball. Souta entered the near empty gymnasium dribbling a soccer ball with he feet, turning to and fro in reaction to the ball. His handling of the soccer ball was more for show than practical purpose, juggling it in the air with various kicks and knee lifts. He finished with a powerful kick that missed the basketball backboard by a large width making him frown. "Even though I got kicked off the team, I still love playing soccer. It's been in my blood since I was a kid. I just happen to be good at football, also. Everyone has their hobbies and love of sports. You don't have to abandon one to play the other. Ishimaru-sempai is a good example of that."

"What you guys are saying us is a bit much." Kenta and Yuhei nodded to each other. "We'll think about it for a while."

-----

Several pairs of eyes watched him as he departed Deimon High, turning corners as if he tried to avoid being followed. The eyes have watched him since that time, waiting and planning, always trying to keep one step ahead of him. They said to leave him alone, but the humiliation they had suffered by his hand was unforgivable and must be returned in kind. So they had watched, waiting and made note of his routines, his routes home and his mannerisms. American Football practice for the Deimon Devil Bats had finished and now he was making his way to the market to purchase dinner. Always on this day he would do so, never changing his routine they had memorized. He would buy the same items - expensive meat, Italian pasta, canned meat sauce and a bag of vegetables. High in protein, carbohydrates and balanced for those of extreme athletics. He would always, after leaving the grocery store, turn the first corner into an alley way.

It was time to strike.

The sounds of foot-steps were the only warning Riku had before he was suddenly turned around and punched in the face. "GAH!"

"You're done now, Ayasegawa! We'll teach you to humiliate us, you fucking foreigner!" He threw another punch.

_Zokugaku!_ Riku recovered as quickly as he could, blocking the punch with his forearm and retaliating in kind. Two right jabs to the nose and the smaller boy was going down while his comrades rushed in. _This is bad!_

"Your fucked!"

"Get him!"

"Jack up this piece of shit!"

Even with his strength and size he found himself held and pinned to the wall while the local hoodlums took pot shots with their fist and legs, pounding on his body while he thrashed like a cornered animal. Anyone that came close met the wrath of his flailing legs, his size twelve shoe and his granite-hard head. "Get the fuck off!" He shouted in english! He managed to get one arm free, cocking it back like bow string and releasing a rage-induced punch that completely knocked out one of his attackers.

Another slammed their fist right into his jaw, knocking him down. "Fucking foreigner! Take this!"

"Get on him!"

Soon, the Zokugaku students piled on and began stomping him as he curled up into a ball, protecting himself.

He had just been passing by when he saw a group of Zokugaku students, their uniform clearly indicated by it's white colors and their overall appearance. Normally, he left them alone and let them do what they wanted - he wasn't their keeper and he didn't want to start any trouble. However, the flash of a familiar school shield appeared in the mêlée and he decided to take action. Dropping the materials in his hands, he entered the alley and dove into the fray with swinging fist. He completely caught them by surprise, his punches quickly felling two of them before the boy on the ground stood and continued to fight. There were five in total and they split the numbers. Riku, despite feeling like a pile of shit sitting under the hot sun for hours, fought off one more attacker with a swift kick to the family jewels. With their numbers dwindled down to two and the odds not looking that great, the remaining two fled with their comrades following right after.

_**Spat!**_ "Fucking punks..." Riku muttered, clearing his mouth of the coppery taste of blood. This was the second time this week and they came with more. He looked at his rescuer. He looked like an adult. Black baggy pants, grey tank-top and grey bandanna. His body was muscular and his face was rugged. He clearly looked like someone that worked in construction. "Hey... thanks for the help."

"I was just passing by. Thought you could use a hand." The guy dusted himself off, idling rubbing his knuckles when he thought no one was looking. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing a good nights rest and some aspirin wouldn't cure." He sighed, wincing as the adrenaline began to wear off. "Listen, is there anyway I can--"

"Forget it, it's nothing. You're a Deimon student, right? You should be more careful next time." He began to walk away. "I'll see you around." Riku asked a question.

"Hold on. What's your name?"

"Gen Takekura."

_That name sounds familiar._ Riku's eyes widened. "Musashi?" The man stopped.

"How did you--"

He jumped up, ignoring the pain that suddenly flared throughout his body. "Musashi, the 60-yard Magnum! It's me, don't you remember? Riku Ayasegawa!"

"RIKU?!"

-----

Father and son. Two men sitting on a park bench with a bag of fast food sitting between them, the sun setting in the distance over the concrete jungle in the distance. Anyone passing by would instantly know that these two were long time friends, yet the eyes could be fooled and hide the hidden meaning behind their appearances. The younger was only part Japanese while other former was not a father, nor an older gentlemen. They were not friends, but acquaintances from times past catching up on the latest news.

First Yoichi Hiruma and Ryokan Kurita. Now, the last and final piece of the trio he had introduced the famous sport of football, Gen "Musashi" Takekura.

"You've grown up since we last met. You use to be a little shrimp compared to us." Musashi said, taking a bite out of one of the many burgers the two purchased. They only exchanged mild banter until the bought food for each other. Now they would talk more seriously and reacquaint themselves once again. "Time flies when you don't see each other."

"I'd say. You look like you need a shave, old man." He merely grunted. "I haven't seen you in school. Are you attending another academy or something? Hiruma didn't want to say anything about it."

"I still live in the Deimon area. Attending school, though.. doesn't seem likely right now." He sighed. "My old man's hurt and someone needs to run the company and I don't want to see it go down the drain. So, you know..."

"I understand. It explains why you're not in school and not on the team. If it was in the states, you'd still be playing ball since a minor cannot run a business or work construction professionally without a high school diploma and union support." Riku quickly downed a package of fries, quickly starting on one of his cheeseburgers. "I can tell that Hiruma and Ryokan want you back on the team. That blonde devil won't recruit a kicker. Until we get one, we'll never make it to the Christmas Bowl."

_Christmas Bowl..._

Riku continued. "I'd like to have you on the team, Musashi. But I'm on your side. You gotta do what you gotta do, as we also say in America. But just remember that you're still a kid like us. One day you'll look back and regret not playing when you could."

"The decision is made. I'll live with it."

"Yeah."

"He thinks about you all the time," Riku suddenly said. "Hiruma, I mean. The guy misses you so much, you'd think he was in love with you or something." Another pause. "I think he's upset with you, also."

"I wouldn't blame him. I ran out on them during the tournament when I heard my old man got hurt on the job." He dropped his crumpled wrappers, easily kicking them into a nearby trash can with little to no effort. "Like I said, I made my decision. I'll live with it."

The American raised boy merely nodded, standing and dusting off his slacks. "Right. Listen, thanks again for the help with those punks. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"What about your dinner?" Musashi indicated the bag in the boy's hand. He shrugged.

"Tomorrow is another day." He turned away, but stopped and spoke with a firm tone. "Musashi, if you ever change you mind..."

"I know. But like I said..."

"I made my decision. Right. I'll see you in the fall."

Little did either of the boys realize, but that parting comment would eventually come true in Deimon time of need.

-----

End of Chapter 10

-----

Author's Note:

Took longer than I expected. Surprisingly, I'm a little burnt out on the story already. That's what happens when you have too many things going on in life and little time to take care of them. The mental capacity required to run my imagination has dwindled concerning fresh scenes. So, I will put this on hold and most likely worked on "The Lazy Uchiha" since I've been itching to do so recently.


	11. Challenges

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and it's players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 11: Challenges

_**BANG!**_

_**POW!!**_

_**ZAP!!**_

_**BOOM!**_

Riku dusted off his hands, standing triumphantly over his defeated opponents. "And that will teach you three for messing with these lovely ladies, right, Ryokan?"

Kurita nodded. "And for nearly ruining the props and decorations for the culture festival."

Normally not a violent person, there was very little that could set Kurita off. Such a rare occasion happened to have been their discovery of two foreign girls being harassed by a trio of delinquents trying to make a score with the two beautiful vixens. Their attitudes toward the girls and their complete disregard for the festival property and those whom placed hard work into making such an event occur really set him off the wrong way. With Riku's help, who was more than eager to help damsels in distress, laid one hell of an ass-whooping upon the candy-assed juveniles.

"You my hero!"

Kurita blushed as the platinum haired girl latched onto his arm. "My... my... it was nothing, really!" He nearly fainted when she kissed his cheek.

"Never expected to find an American boy here in Japan," said the English-speaking blonde in the short skirt and boots. "At least there is something about Japan that I like so far. You're so big and strong; no wonder you beat those hoodlums so quickly." She hugged his arm, running one hand up and down his shirt-clad chest.

"Ah ha ha..." He shifted, using his laugh to hide his nervousness. "All in a day's work, I always say. Just glad that you're alright." She tucked a slip of paper into his pocket before walking off. "What's this?"

She looked back at him, winking. "Give me a call someday, sugah. I'll show you how we gals treat our heroes in Texas."

"You give me call, also, Japanese boy. I like big strong men like you. Very rare in this part of world."

The two girls disappeared leaving a blushing Riku and Kurita behind. The linebacker turned to the lineman, both of them nodding to each other before breaking out into wide smiles and slapping their hands together.

"YES!!"

-----

A small party is what Riku walked into when he arrived at the clubhouse. He was at first startled by the appearance of a new addition to the building which included a large sign displaying the team name, logo and the type of club. Very flashy for just a high school football team, but this was most likely Hiruma's doing so it was somewhat acceptable. Even Cerberus had a new dog house! There had been construction around the old club house, which acted as the front office and entrance to the addition, so now he knew why they couldn't use the club house for the past few days.

Poor school principle. This had to have come out of the school budget.

"What? You don't invite me?" He said with as much venom as he could. A front to hide his amusement of seeing everyone, excluding the Ha-Ha Brothers, stuffing their faces with pies, creams and cakes. "Okay, I see how it is. Let the guy play for you but don't associate with him. I guess I'm not needed here after all!"

Kurita freaked. "Riku-kun! No it's not like that at all!"

Souta dashed to block Riku's exit. "You miss understand. We tried to call you but you didn't pick up your phone. Your family said you were out, also. We're really sorry!"

"It's true, Ayasegawa-kun. We really did try to contact you."

Hiruma merely smirked. He received his text message earlier.

"Alright, you better not try anything funny like exchanging the whip cream on that pie for shaving cream." He laughed inside, enjoying every second of torturing his teammates. "So, how was that game yesterday between Seibu and Ouju?" he asked, referring to a trip the team took to see the regional semi-finals for the spring tournament after a practice session he had opted out of.

Monta spoke up, excitement etched in his visage as he recalled his memories' of that game. "Riku-san, you missed a really good match! This guy from the Seibu Wild Gunman stole all our meat in a challenge, and then we saw him play in that same game we watch along with his cowboy friend who played quarterback. It was really cool how these guys from Seibu run their routes and catch the ball. I want to be just like them!" Sena covered his month before the monkey boy could start another triad.

"Ha ha," Sena chuckled nervously. "I think he means he was really impressed with the game."

Kurita nodded. "It was exciting. Seibu was leading thanks to the throwing arm of Kid and Jo Tetsuma's receiving. Not even Shin could cover the whole field. But then Tetsuma got sick during the game and Seibu lost almost all of their offensive power and Oujo caught up to win the game."

"Sounds interesting. I really wish I could have been there to see it," Riku said. "But I had to catch up on this week's homework assignment and a few reports that were due."

Sena blinked. _Reports? This WEEK'S homework?_

"So, Hiruma. What plans do you have for the team? I mean, we can't just practice the rest of the semester and summer before the fall tournament." Subconsciously, Riku sat with mostly the defensive players of the team, segregating himself from the others. The closest offensive player was Sena who occasionally glanced at him.

A paper landed in front of Sena. "Damn secretary. Read the page I folded down."

The true identity of Eyeshield 21 opened the magazine. "Monthly American Football Magazine," said read from the cover page. The magazine was one third in popularity among sports lovers in Japan trailing behind baseball and soccer - two of the more popular sports. It covered both American and Japanese professional football along with Japanese college teams. Monthly American Football was more known for covering the high school level football, especially dedicated to the Tokyo, Kansai and Kantou regions along with the road to the Christmas Bowl. "We are accepting applications for high school teams to represent Japan against the number one ranked American high school football champions North Arlington Senior Academy, NASA Aliens."

Riku narrowed his eyes. No one noticed his change in demeanor.

"It says here that the match will happen during the Kantou Tournament," Mamori said after looking at the article.

"That way they won't be able to play the best teams," said Kurita.

Monta made an observation. "So, one of the weaker teams will have to play against them?"

"I doubt anyone would be that reckless." Yukimitsu added.

Hiruma looked at them with a calmed expression. "What if I told you that I applied two days ago?"

While half of the team spoke about football games and tournaments, Riku conversed with his defensive teammates on what they overheard. It was the former volleyball player that saw the change in his team captain's attitude, again. "Riku-kun? Is something the matter?"

"Not really," he said at first, wishing to completely drop whatever they were referring to. But as Hiruma, Kurita and other others spoke about the NASA Aliens and a potential game, he had to let himself out. "During my freshman year of high school back in the states, my team was selected to participate in a tournament to determine the top high school football team in the country despite not winning our state division championship. Hell, we didn't even get past the semi-finals, yet they picked us as a wild card team out of all the others. To make a long story short, we played against the Aliens in the quarter finals and were humiliated."

"Woah..." Itachi and Sasuke both gasped. "That must have been very rough for you, Riku-san." Itachi finished.

"Very. They scored two times on us before their star running back was suddenly benched by their coach for the rest of the game for some unknown reason, so their whole game strategy centered around the deep passing game. We lost the game 56 to zero and were the laughing stock of the whole tournament. Even when they had the game in hand they just kept running up the score no matter how we tried to stop them. And it wasn't for lack of effort either on my part or the defense. The offense just couldn't hold onto the ball and manage the game."

Kenta felt for him. Yohei and himself lost bad in a basketball tournament last year in middle school against a much weaker opponent. They both lost their acceptance letters to better schools, like Shinryuuji and Furinkan and had to settle for Deimon. "Ouch. I know how that feels."

"The worse part about the whole thing is that their coach named our quarterback their most valuable player for fumbling the ball so many times, so you could say there is some bad blood between them and I." He leaned back in his chair, his mood suddenly sour after remembering a game that happen just a few months previous at the beginning of the year, right before he transferred to Deimon High.

"By the sound of things," Souta said as he listened in on the conversation across the room. "It seems we won't be playing them anyway. The Taiyo Sphinx from the Kansai region has been selected to play against them, but Hiruma-san doesn't like it."

"The guy doesn't like anything that gets in his way." Riku sighed, glancing at the three teens sitting away from everyone else. They looked annoyed and bored. "What's with them?"

"The Ha-Ha Brothers? I don't know. They refuse to eat or talk with anyone else. They don't look like they want to be here, really." Yohei set down his cake. "I mean, Hiruma only gave them one locker to share. I'd be upset too."

_No, it probably goes deeper than that_. "I'll talk to them tomorrow. Let's just forget about it for now."

-----

Practice the following day was nothing one would call productive. While Hiruma and Kurita were off taking care of business with that sports magazine - more likely trying to threaten the Devil Bats into a game against the NASA Aliens – the other majority of the team were training to perfect their technique for the fall tournament. That majority did not include the three Ha-Ha Brother's as Hiruma had dubbed them, much to the disappointment of Riku and Komusubi.

Riku had this feeling about the three, that like the previous volunteers for their game against Koigahama, Oujo and Zokugaku, they were threatened or blackmailed into playing. Only a few such as Souta, Shiro, Kenta and Yohei stayed with the team while others pursued anything else not related to Yoichi Hiruma. Those three, however, stuck around but were not at all interested in playing. The only times when they seemed somewhat motivated was when Hiruma was around glaring or whispering something to them to get their motors running. That alone was a big disappointment to the young American-born Japanese as he would not force someone to play when their true desire was elsewhere, which would explain why he did not bother to ask the three to participate. A somewhat sad sigh escaped him when they walked off the field toward the club house.

Komusubi followed them.

Sena was running the perimeter pulling tires tied into a harness that he wore over his shoulder pads, a training technique that Riku had explained would help build his leg strength which would greatly supplement his speed. The young boy known as Eyeshield 21 enjoyed anything that would help better himself, as long as it did not involve Cerberus chomping down on his behind because of some random meat product Hiruma strapped to him. Pumping his legs as he passed the group for the umpteenth time was when he realized that one of their latest additions was gone for several minutes along with the three Ha-Ha Brothers. He made a decision to vocally point this out as he came to a breathless stop.

"Komusubi-kun and the others have been gone for a while."

"You're right, I just noticed that…" Riku glanced where the three linemen previously sat, his head shaking after a few moments. _Not worth it. Poor Ryokan and he had a full line to help him out._

"Riku-kun! We have a big problem!" A panting Mamori stopped in front of the remaining Devil Bats gasping for air. She propped herself up on her knees and looked up at her fellow half-breed Japanese. "Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano all quit the team!"

Various gasps and exclamations of surprise collectively came from the group, though the two Kiribashi brothers's seemed the most vocal. "What do you mean they quit?! This can't be possible!" Itachi nearly shouted out loud. His brother was not that far behind him.

"Yeah! Oniichan is right! Why would they leave the team when there is still so much more to do in improving ourselves?! I just cannot fathom it." He shook his head. "They played so hard against Zokugaku and seemed really interested in the game…"

Riku sighed. "What about Daikichi-kun?"

The auburn haired school girl frowned. "I think Komusubi-kun and the others had an argument and then they decided to up and leave. I told them they're welcome back anytime they wished to return, but they didn't look like they had that on their minds."

"I don't want to say it is all Komusubi-kun's fault," Shiro interjected into the conversation. "But he has been a little insulting to those three ever since he joined the team. It is clear that the little guy is strong as hell, but he's been flaunting his prowess in front of those three every chance he had." Such a fact was true that it was hard for anyone to miss it. Such examples would be during the team try-out at Tokyo Tower, during practice and during weight training where the little porker displayed his strength for all to see. A few, such as the Kiribashi brothers and Souta, believe it to be beneficial as it creates a sort of rivalry. Yet, realistically, such thoughts were a complete bust.

"I'm going to talk to Hiruma about this. I don't know how he got those guys on his list, but I bet it was some sort of blackmail."

"What about Komusubi?" asked Monta.

"I'll deal with him when—" Said person just happened walk onto the field as Riku spoke. "Hey!"

Daikichi felt like he had done something completely wrong. He had, in fact, segregated a small group from his Master's team and done so in a way that was unbefitting of a teammate. Yes, it was true that he was raised to show his strength and that even those bigger than him could not match his strength born from great genetics, but the situations did not in any way require the type of attitude he had used. Because of him Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano quit the team leaving the Devil Bats with three less players.

Now he had to face the music.

"Hey!" Riku shouted, forcing the short linemen to look up at the Defensive Team Captain. The look in his eyes reminded Komusubi of his father when he was upset with him. "What the hell is your problem, Daikichi? Do you have some sort of problem or a chip on your shoulder?"

He shook his head.

"Then why did you make those guys quit?!" His voice rose, his temper reaching its boiling point before he really exploded. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, once again locking a hard stare upon the short linemen. "You know what, don't answer that. I don't want to hear whatever dumb reason you have. Get off the field and get out."

Komusubi and everyone stared at Riku as if he grew a second head. "Muh?"

"I said get off the field! NOW!" He threw off his helmet and kicked from dirt in the direction of the club house. "If you want to be on this team, you better learn to respect everyone on this team no matter how much you don't like them, or you just better get used to it and deal with them. Just remember this, fucking shrimp – those guys may have only played one game, but they played a damn game unlike you who thinks he's mister superman because Kurita is training you."

"Shape up or ship out!"

Mamori stared at the enraged freshman, shocked at his harsh words. "Riku-san…"

"Komusubi-kun…" Sena watched as the tears fell from the short lineman's eyes as he turned and ran toward the club house. He could not believe his classmate could treat someone so harshly, yet at the same time he knew that he was right in scolding Daikichi Komusubi in that manner. The team was already small and losing the Ha-Ha brothers hurt them.

"And don't come back until you apologized to those guys!!" He spat on the ground, glaring death toward the little porker's retreating back. He ripped his helmet off his own head, his teeth grimacing as he reared back in preparation to slam the protective gear upon the ground. For a second he paused, shaking his head as he calmed himself down and took deep breathes. In a single motion he tucked his helmet under his arm and addressed the rest of the team. "And that goes for the rest of you. A team is about working together for a single goal, but it is also about respecting each other both as a person and as athletes. We may joke around, talk trash to each other, to say things that would push our buttons both emotionally and physically, but we do not do so to hurt each other, understand."

"Yes." It was a collective agreement from the whole team, including the new player Manabu Yukimitsu. He nodded to them.

"And I to apologize to you guys for having to see me like that. I've had to deal with situations like this a few times last year at my American high school and it really hits a nerve."

"We sort of understand, Riku-san," Yohei said. "We can't go to the Christmas Bowl if we're losing people left and right."

Souta agreed. "The team won't survive on just replacements…"

"What about Komusubi?" Monta inquired. A few of the other players questioned about the little lineman's status. Riku sighed.

"It's like a suspension from the team by not letting him finish today's practice. But he has to apologize to those guys no matter what their attitudes are. I don't care if their delinquents or not, what he did was uncalled for." He squeezed back on his helmet, stretching his neck to and fro to get comfortable. "He can practice tomorrow, but believe me when I say that he'll learn a lesson from this."

-----

Things were different the following morning at practice with the lack of the three Ha-Ha Brothers and Komusubi. The situation was explained to both Hiruma and Kurita with both young men understanding – yet Hiruma was pissed off for general reasons while the hulking center was sad at hearing of Komusubi's suspension at the hands of Riku. Despite the distraction practice continued as usual and included a special announcement by the devil quarterback, one which gave Riku one hell of a headache and made a few others nervous.

The Devil Bats will face off against the Taiyou Sphynx in a football game which will decided who shall become the Japanese representatives to face the NASA Aliens. The game will be hosted next week at Taiyou High School in the Kanagawa Prefecture near Shonan Beach.

With such an important game lined up for the upstart Devil Bats, it was furthest thing from Riku's mind as he stood at the gates of the high school after classes ended. His mind was more focused on yesterday's altercation with Komusubi and the loss of three potential players for the Devil Bats. After conversing with Hiruma he had decided that it was not worth losing those guys, people who Kurita would depend on when it comes to protecting the quarterback and blocking for Eyeshield 21. Right now Deimon needed depth in any position and they could not afford to lose those guys.

A group of footsteps could be heard around the corner he was hiding. Looking at his watch, he knew they three Ha-Ha Brothers were on time. Before he could round the corner and address them personally, a pair of footsteps joined theirs. He was surprised to hear the new voice.

"Hun! Come back to the team," came the voice of Komusubi. The three young boys turned and gave him the eye.

"You…"

"This guy…"

"Are you half-asleep or something?" Togano glared beyond his sunglasses. "We've already quit the team. Quit – The – Team." The three struggled when the young man tried to grab them.

"P-please!"

"Komusubi-kun!" came Sena's voice, kneeling down to help the shorter boy. "Are you alright?" He looked up at the trio. "Isn't there anything that could make you reconsider?"

"What's this? First the fat-ass, now the damn secretary?"

Sena looked up at them. "We're playing the Taiyou Sphynx in a Japan Representative Decision Match," Sena began to explain. "The Devil Bats will need a powerful line. Please, play American Football with us again!"

"Do you think we'll play for your convenience?" Juumonji shot back. Sena looked down.

"Ah… Sorry, that's not it." He sighed. "It just seemed like you guys liked playing American Football."

Kuroki shot him a weird look. "What the hell are you talking about? We like American football?" Togano laughed as if it was a big joke.

"During the Zokugaku game, you looked like you were really enjoying yourselves." The three seemed to pause at those words, memories being recalled from a few weeks ago when they first played American Football. Juumonji was the first to turn away.

"Let's go."

Kuroki snickered. "Idiots."

"Don't show your faces again," Togano threatened.

The trio turned the corner, giving the foreign linebacker a glance but mostly ignored him. If the Gaijin was not going to say a word then they were better off keeping it that way. However, their desires did not match the wished of said person, giving the three delinquents a few words that caught their attention. "I don't like prying into the business of others, but I couldn't help myself since it involved the team," he began, watching their departed backs. "Hiruma put you up to playing that day, right?" He was referring to the Zokugaku game.

The three stopped. "And what of it?" Juumonji shot back at the bespectacled student. Three pairs of eyebrows raised as an envelope touched down at their feet. Kuroki gave him a confused look.

"I wouldn't be too happy if I was blackmailed into doing something either," Riku explained as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes looking anywhere other than at those three. "I somehow got Hiruma to lay off, so there."

"Why? What do you want, Gaijin?"

"Nothing at all, Juumonji-kun." He started walking away. "I just don't want players who aren't playing on their own accord, that's all. If you don't want to be there, then don't. If you don't want to play, then don't. No one is forcing anyone to be on that team. That's how football works."

"You heard us already, Ayasegawa! We're not interested in coming back. We already quit the team!" shouted Kuroki. Togano nodded his agreement. The brown-haired delinquent prepared to shout again at the bespectacled student but Juumonji stopped him with a few words.

"Forget it. Let's go," Juumonji said as he turned away. Yet, neither of the Ha-Ha Brother's could forget the words of the Gaijin.

-----

"Che, that guy looks like Kurita," Togano said under his breath as the trio passed up another trio of students from another school.

I was nearly a whole hour since they had encountered Riku after school and each young man had a lot to think over. The collected agreement was their dislike of Hiruma and their unwillingness to play for the Deimon Devil Bats, or football, period. Yet it was Riku's words and his mysterious ability to get Hiruma off their backs and had the trio curious and thinking of ways to pay him back. While they were considered delinquents, they followed the code of the streets. When someone does you a major favor, be it good or bad, you had to repay them somehow. Neither one enjoyed owing someone a favor, which was why they were all considered loners and delinquents by the older generations, especially the adults. They sat down at a table in the far corner with these exact thoughts on their minds. Before they could openly speak about it, each of them could not help but overhear the conversation being exchanged by the students they had passed earlier.

"Congressman Habashira is close to our company," said the dark-skinned young man with the pretty face. Togano and Kuroki looked back at him while Juumonji raised a suspicious eyebrow at hearing the familiar name.

"Habashira?"

"His son recently had a game against the Devil Bats," the young man continued. "It seems that the Devil Bat's linemen numbers 51, 52 and 53 are worthless." Those words did not sit well with the Ha-Ha Brothers.

"Huh?"

"HUH?!"

"HUUUUUH?!"

Of the trio, one of the two large individuals with the bowl style hair-cut and wide body snickered in a hyena-like manner. "They even hang onto scum like that."

"It does not matter," said the stoic young man, the largest of the bunch. "We will win without strength."

"However, Habashira-san said to watch out for their new linebacker. He's—" A hand grabbed the bowl-cut boy's shoulder. Three pairs of eyes locked onto the hand's origin.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation, but that number 51 would be me. Who are you calling scum, you black kappa?" A cloud of silence washed over the six young men, each one eying the other carefully waiting for the first to make a move. An intimidating look came directly from the largest young man, his arms akimbo as if he was glaring and running thoughts through his mind at once, appraising the three young men from Deimon. Togano broke the silence.

"You wanna step outside?" Kuroki reached for the back tucked in his bag.

"We won't need that," Juumonji said before it could be drawn out. "We'll screw this guy up without own strength."

The dark-skinned young man with purple hair addressed the largest of them. "Banba, you have one minute to sort them out." He smirked.

"Hmph, one minute is too long."

At this same moment Sena was walking down the street with Riku in tow, searching around for Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano. As team secretary, he had to find some way to keep the team together and have those guys return. For some odd reason, practice was not the same when they weren't around even though they didn't really do much practicing. They had already made a huge impact on Kurita who was devastated to learn of their loss. The hulking lineman was so ecstatic knowing that he had a full five-man line instead of replacements. To the porker, something as small as that was like winning the lottery. His mood stayed the same even with their loss, but anyone with a keen eye would be able to tell that Ryokan was hurting inside. So he had to get them back, if not for the team, then for Kurita. He brought Riku along because he knew that his classmate could relate to those guys somehow.

"Sena-kun, why don't you just drop it and leave it alone? They don't want to play."

"Because, Riku-kun. I can't leave it how it is," said the running back. "They played so well during the Zokugaku game, it's not right that they just walk away like that. Besides there is something else that I feel about this whole situation, that their reason for leaving was not their real reason." Riku gave him a look the spoke more than words. He didn't want any part of it. "Fine, but I'll try to convince them tomorrow."

"Just leave me out of it next time."

"Sorry…" Sena looked down the street when a family uniform cross his vision. "Isn't that…?"

"Yeah, it is." He jogged forward. "Let's check this out."

The sight that they came upon was not something either of them expected. The three delinquents were sprawled upon the ground and various broken boxes, their bodies scratched up and swollen, bleeding from several cuts along their arms and face. One could easily assume that the three dark-skinned Egyptian-looking boys were the ones responsible for the Ha-Ha Brother's current predicament, yet that was only half the truth. In actuality, it was only the largest and most intimidating boy who had the right to claim such a feat of strength. Riku recognized him from photographs and images provided by Hiruma on the Taiyou Sphynx.

His name is Mamoru Banba, a third year student at Taiyou Academy and Team Captain of the Taiyou Sphynx. From Hiruma's information he was not only Captain of the Sphynx, but their best linemen. To match the Sphynx's claim of being the biggest and strongest line in Japan, Banba currently held the Japanese High School record for the squat followed by all four other Taiyou linemen, including the shorter young man with the kappa-like visage and bowl-style hair cut that was with him, Niinobu Kasamatsu. The pretty boy with purple hair whom looked down upon the Ha-Ha Brother's and seemed more important than he should be was Kiminari Harou, the quarterback of the Sphynx and a third year along with Banba. The shorter linemen and quarterback merely watched from a few feet away as Banba single-handedly man-handled the Ha-Ha Brother's in a few seconds, taunting the trio with snobbish jabs at their egos and promoting the strength of the Taiyou Sphynx. Of the three, Banba was the only one not using words to taunt the three, his mind occupied with other thoughts after a second round with Juumonji that confused him.

"Let's just go," Harou commanded in his snobbish tone as if he was some sort of Pharaoh. Kasamatsu snickered.

"Trash should just remain with the trash."

"Are you guys alright?" Sena asked, moving closer to the injured Deimon students. Riku glanced over the delinquents though his main focus was on the trio of Taiyou students that left those three in their current condition. He didn't miss the trio of glanced back toward him as he glared at their departing backs.

"Bastards."

"Stay away!" came the shout that stopped Sena in his tracks. "Shut up!" Juumonji snapped before the words left the running back's mouth.

The trio struggled to regain their foot, their bodies protesting as their demands were met. They looked exactly how each of them felt – pathetic. To be insulted by the father of that asshole Rui Habashira, then underestimated and called trash by a trio of football players from the Taiyou Sphynx. They had dealt with being called trash, useless, bums and other derogatory pronouns and adjectives all their lives, especially in middle school due to their association with each other. They had never had another person their own age purposely insult them in their face and get away with it. Yet, neither of them, especially together as a group felt the ultimate insult in being destroyed by a single person in a back alleyway.

Pathetic hardly described their true feelings.

"We must look pitiful," said Togano.

"Shut up."

Riku frowned, somewhat understanding their feelings. "I'm going to say this one time," he began with a quiet, somewhat whispered tone as they passed him. Juumonji shot him a look that spoke more words than his own voice could ever duplicate. Despite the warning he continued. "If you want to get back at them, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Whatever."

Sena felt sorry for them. "Juumonji-kun…"

-----

It seemed that their locale had become their new meeting spot. By no means was this location their normal choice of congregation, not by a long shot was that correct. Their normal haunts consisted of rooftops, bridges and a tree somewhere on campus. Unfortunately a certain blonde demon quarterback deemed that those locations were not available to them, which pissed them off to no ends especially when those photos and negatives were in Hiruma's hands. Embarrassing was just being kind when referring to that ordeal. Thankfully that wasn't the case anymore until recently. So they used a hidden spot underneath a second floor overpass between two of the many buildings that made up Deimon High. It was secluded and very rarely, especially now with their presence, did anyone pass through. It was at this locale did the trio of Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano sat as thoughts ran through their minds.

"That was pathetic," Kuroki grumbled under his breath, breaking the long bout of silence that existed between the three. "I can't believe we got beat by just that one guy."

"He was from the Taiyou Sphynx, right?" Togano asked. His mood was so sour not even his manga could bring him out of his funk. "Bastards…"

"Shut up," Juumonji growled, glaring at the wall in front of him. Togano continued.

"We have to get back at them."

Kuroki agreed. "This can't end like this."

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life. It's one thing being dissed by the adults, but some Kappa and pretty boy? Definitely can't let them get away with that."

"And what do you expect us to do about it, huh?" Juumonji asked in a hot tone. "That one bastard screwed us up by himself. Next time we won't be so lucky if that over-sized midget decides to have a go at us."

"Why not jump them after their football practice?" Kuroki suggest, indicating his metal bat in his bag. The blonde-haired Juumonji glared at him.

Togano answered. "And get arrested or expelled from school? You know we have our limits, man."

"Well what do you think we should do, huh?! Nothing?! Absolutely nothing at all?! The only way we can get back at them is by going back to the American Football team. Do you know what we'll look like when we come back? A bunch of fucking fools!"

"Maybe that's what we should do."

Kuroki and Togano whirled on Juumonji. "What the hell?!" His eyes did not meet theirs.

"It's exactly what I said," he began to explain. "The only way we can get back at them is through American Football. Did you hear what they said about us when we played against Zokugaku? We're nothing but pieces of shit to them and the way they looked down on us because of that explains it all. They think their strength is all they need, they respect strength. The only way we can show them our strength is by learning how to be linemen and beating them at their own game. I don't know about you two, but I'm not in the habit of losing."

"You're serious, aren't you Juumonji." A statement by the blonde wearing sunglasses.

"If you got any better ideas, I'm waiting to hear them." Nothing. "Then that's what we're going to do."

"Aren't you the one that wanted to quit in the first place?" Koji ran a hand through his hair as he stood up looking down at the bleach blonde. "You need to make up your damn mind."

"Tell me the truth, you guys," Kazuki demanded. "Do you really like playing that damn sport?" The others looked confused at his question. He looked at Shozo. "You said you got stronger because of practicing, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"What about you?" He looked at Togano.

"A little more attention from the girls, but I don't really know." He shrugged his shoulders. "What are you trying to get at?"

Juumonji stared down at his hands. "I've probably been denying it myself, but I kinda like that sport." They listened in. "I mean, it pissed me off that we had to do anything and everything that bastard Hiruma asked of us because he had those negatives, but other than that it was pretty cool. Shit, maybe it was because of that gaijin, I don't know."

"You mean Ayasegawa? The one in our class?"

"Yeah. Look what he did for us, and all because we played on the football team. He had us in the palm of his hand and what does he do? Absolutely nothing at all." He scratched his head. "I don't understand him. He even asks us if there was anything he could help us with after the fact." He shook his head. "I really don't understand him at all."

"We owe him," Shozo stated. A pure and simple fact that each one of them understood quite clearly.

Juumonji stood and began walking in the direction of the practice field. "Where are you going?" asked the yellow-haired blonde.

"To talk with that damn foreigner."

-----

So say that practice was somber was an understatement. It was clear to everyone that there was something missing from practice and it centered around the two remaining offensive linemen. Kurita was still devastated by the loss of the delinquent trio and it showed in his work ethic and persona. It seemed as if his heart was not fully into practice and who could blame the big lug? After a few years of middle school and his freshman year of football he had a full offensive line – excluding the Kiribashi Brother's and Omosadake. That in turn effected everyone around him, something neither Hiruma or Riku could do anything to counter. Not even Hiruma's threatening nature could lift their spirits.

The team had a little switch in regime this afternoon and worked on offense individual drills. After giving instructions to Mamori on certain drills, the team manager ran offensive line drills with the Kurita and the other linemen while Hiruma worked with the receivers and backs on route running. Riku stood next to the devil quarterback as he repeatedly dropped back and threw footballs out to each player, one of which includes the Sena Kobayakawa. The linebacker was only in physical education uniform like Sena and had a whistle in his mouth that he occasionally chewed on. He chatted with the blonde quarterback.

"So, that's what happened," Riku finished. The bespectacled American had spent the last few minutes explaining what had happened to the Ha-Ha Brothers to Hiruma, not really going into as much detail since he did not see the full encounter. His story just seemed to amuse the 2nd year student. "Something funny that I'm missing?"

"Yeah baldie. Look over to your right." Hiruma said with an amused cackle.

"We'll I'll be…"

A loud, booming voice fills the practice field. "How do we win the line battle?" Practice stopped and eyes focused on the origin. There stood Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano. Dirty and disheveled, their visages portrayed not only a group that was humble, but their eyes spoke of their serious request. Their eyes focused solely on Riku whom their question was directed toward, something which Hiruma had noticed after a short while. "We're not in the habit of losing."

"They're back!" Kurita cried tears of joy at seeing the Ha-Ha Brothers. Once again he had a line.

Everyone from Sena and Monta, to Mamori and the Kiribashi brothers were ecstatic. Even Komusubi was excited at their return, especially since it made his master happy. His scolding at the hands of the defensive Captain was a huge reality check to the gut and put a new perspective on how he saw the strength of others. Not everyone was as strong as himself or Kurita and looking down upon someone weaker, even if there were bigger than you, was not appropriate especially when those people were fellow teammates.

Ayasegawa spat out his whistle and approached the trio. "So, you want to come back to the team, huh?" He looked over each of them. "You quit once, what makes me believe you won't do it again? I have a particular dislike for quitters so if you think I'm gonna give you guys a second chance, you got another thing coming. You don't even like playing, so what's the catch?"

"We've got something to prove," Juumonji began to explain as he stepped right into Riku's face. "We're not weak. We're not losers. There are people out there that think that we three can't make it anywhere and look down upon us."

"What does that have to do with the Devil Bats?"

"Since you're going to be ignorant about it like you're a regular American tourist, I'll keep it short and sweet. We have a bone to pick with Taiyou and some little street fight isn't going to cut it. We need to kick their ass on the field to show them and everyone else what we're made of." Kuroki and Togano moved next to Juumonji to circle the linebacker. "So basically, we want a shot at the Taiyou Sphynx linemen and if we have to permanently join the team, then that's fine, we owe you anyway. If we have to go through you and force our way in, then that's even better, because I'm not really in the mood to be arguing and beating around the bush."

"So what is it, Ayasegawa; Are you going to help us or not?"

He looked back at Hiruma who listened in, receiving a sinister smile and not from the devil boy. Riku turned back, picking up his whistle and blowing it several times to gain everyone's attention. "Everyone back to practice. Linemen with the damn manager and skilled players with Hiruma. Move it!" He turned to the trio and addressed them personally without anyone listening in.

"You want help to beat the Sphynx line? It'll take you about a year of training to beat those guys at their own game," he stated with a no-bullshit expression that gained their undivided attention. He cut them off before either of them could raise a question. "But that's where you got it all wrong. The only way to beat them is to use the one thing that only someone of your size possesses."

"And what's that?" Kuroki inquired. Riku dodged the question.

"Every day for the next week and a half until the day before the game I'm gonna run your asses through the ground. You want to beat the Banba and the Sphynx? I'll train you. I'm gonna train you until you bastards are sucking buttermilk out of your assholes. I'll train you so hard you'll hate me and the ground I walk on. And the more you hate me, the more you'll learn. When I'm done with you three, maybe… just maybe you'll be ready to take on the Sphynx and their Pyramid Line." He shoved all three of them back out of his face and turned his back to them. "Until then you have to earn your place on his team. You want the Sphynx, you'll have to beat out the Kiribashi Brother's and Futoshi-kun for their jobs on the offensive line."

"Like I said," Juumonji repeated. "We're not into the habit of losing."

"And my patience is running thin. We've been practicing for the past fifteen minutes and you're still not dressed. You have ten minutes to get your asses in line or you can forget about playing against the Sphynx."

They were gone before he knew it.

-----

End of Chapter 11

-----

Author's Notes:

Finally, a chapter done and away with. Non-game relate writing is somewhat difficult, especially when you mixing scenes and trying to add a new element to existing scenes to fit your vision. I made a change in some names, like Cerberus. In the anime translation that I have, Hiruma's dog is named Cerberos mainly due to how the VA pronounces his name. The manga translates it to Cerberus which will also be the same as the upcoming Viz Media translation.

Prepare for the Taiyou Sphynx experience.


	12. Power of the Line

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

by Bud

Chapter 12: Power of the Line

Taiyou Academy located next to Shonan Beach in the Kanagawa Prefecture. A large secondary school made popular for its founders love for everything Egyptian, which would explain the various monoliths, statutes, intricate wall carvings and designs which relate to the North African desert country and its ancestry. Like its facilities, the students of Taiyou dress in uniforms that a modern Egyptian would wear. The students were taught everything Egyptian from their culture, language and hieroglyphics which made the school one of the premiere non-collegiate schools in the world that specialize in that particular section of archeological studies.

However, Taiyou was known for their excellence in athletics. While the majority of the student body were intermediate to expert surfers and swimmers, the school with the Sphinx mascot excelled in American Football. The Taiyou Sphinx football club was one of the strongest blue chip schools in Japan, easily taking one of the top five spots under Shinryuuji Nagas and the Oujo White Knights. The Sphinx was known as one of the greatest smash-mouth American Football clubs due to the strength of their linemen. Taiyou for the past three years have easily taken the title of having the heaviest and biggest line and have never recorded a single sack against them, something to take pride in considering they were in the same division as the Shinryuuji Nagas. Such feats were possible when having a line anchored by Mamoru Banba, a 3rd year student and current high school squatting champion. A line that would be facing the smaller, lighter and faster line of the Deimon Devil Bats defense.

Taiyou Academy has been prepared for the upcoming match against Deimon. Days before the game, Monthly American Football Magazine and local broadcasting stations who cover high school football have been preparing equipment, seating arrangements and anything and everything to get this game underway. The game to select Japan's Representative against the current American High School football champion was a big occasion in the high school sports world. Never before has the United States and Japan faced off in such a physically and mentally demanding sport on such a level were scholastics and education took precedent over sports. And as such, Monthly American Football Magazine was prepared on the sidelines to document everything.

Kumabukuro was in attendance to witness this game between the Kanagawa powerhouse and the Tokyo area underdogs. A short, portly man with an afro-style hairdo, Kumabukuro was considered to be one of the top Japanese sports writers in Japan when it concerns American Football. A huge fan of the game, Kumabukuro grew up watching and admiring the Denver Broncos and Hall of Fame quarterback John Elway, a legend in the football world for his leadership and his golden arms that orchestrated some of the greatest comebacks in sports history. Kumabukuro was present years ago when the Broncos played the 49ers in a preseason game in the Tokyo Dome in which then rookie running back Terrell Davis delivered a huge hit on the opening kick-off. His passion for American Football led him to pursue a writers and journalism degree in college and eventually become the lead writer for Monthly American Football Magazine and other sports publications.

"What kind of material do you expect to get from this?" asked a tall, lankly middle-aged man in a business suit. His attitude shouted of his dislike for this upcoming game, as if he already knew the outcome.

"This should be a fascinating game," Kumabukuro said to his editor. His excitement for this match was not because of the popular favorite-underdog match-up, but just the fact that it was slap in the Chief Editor's face for not being fair in finding a real selection to pit against the Aliens. "Who will fall when the infamous Eyeshield 21 meets Japan's heaviest line? Isn't it great?"

"Great isn't what I'm thinking. Do you really expect something to happen in this game?"

"Considering Taiyou's strength, they're a shoe in. But Deimon has many individual strengths that maybe will give them a chance. This is football after all."

The Editor snorted. "Individuals? Like who? That Eyeshield 21? He barely did anything against Shin Seijuurou." The afro-haired writer shook his head, rubbing his stylish trimmed beard.

"It's not only Eyeshield 21, but that linebacker Richard Ayasegawa." He picked up a paper once he gained his editors attention. "According to California High School Sports in America, he was ranked in the top ten players throughout the whole nation and is considered one of the top defensive recruits in Southern California. Very impressive for only a 9th year student or freshman, as they call them. One writer has nicknamed him 'Samurai' for his nationality and his similarities to Hall of Fame linebacker Mike Singletary of the Chicago Bears."

"And why exactly would such a praised student-athlete leave the states to join a nobody team like the Deimon Devil Bats? There must be something missing here, Kumabukuro, if you know what I mean. It does not add up."

"Yes, it is strange. But he's never been interviewed in the States, so his reasons are unknown. Think you can find an explanation?"

"How about I give you a fact? He's a bust and he was kicked off the team because he wasn't really what he is."

He shook his head. "How about we let the game decided if he is who he is, Boss?"

"The game is already clinched by Taiyou. What's there to prove?"

-----

Souta whistled.

The number of students attending Taiyou was enormous when compared to Deimon. The attendance for this game easily dwarfed the combined numbers of the previous Deimon-Zokugaku game, possibly even their game against Oujo if you included those only there to see Sakuraba Haruto. Not only the student body and faculty, but media were also in attendance from local reporters to news crews and of course the sponsor Monthly Football Magazine. As expected, there were a number of gaijin in the upper sections of the bleachers and scaffolding looking down and writing down information.

Scouts.

"This is pretty big," Shiro noted, admiring the attention they were receiving. He had won junior medals in volleyball but never had he received such a welcome as he had. Football was indeed a spectators sport. "Look at all these people."

"This is a big match that we're going to play. Of course the media and local news sources would be interested, especially considering it's a Japan-American matchup the winner will be participating in." Ishimaru said. "The papers like to build a lot of hype on any international match between teenagers like us hoping to find the next idol. Like with that guy Sakuraba."

"Ugh! No thanks. I like girls, but having them randomly throw themselves at me and write naughty fan-fiction with me in yaoi situations… you guys can have that."

Everyone stared blankly at Souta.

"What?"

Riku flipped through a few pages of papers, occasionally glancing toward the Taiyou sideline. He spoke up. "So, what kind of game plan do you have, Yoichi-kun?"

"Che. Kick their asses, of course!"

"I don't think that'll work real well." He looked over at Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano, noting the looks of anticipation, eagerness and of course and most importantly, determination. They were determined to pay back Banba and that Kasamatsu, maybe even put a licking or two on that pretty boy quarterback. "The Taiyou Sphinx. Considered number two in the Kanagawa division next to the Shinryuuji Nagas. Always made it to the Kantou Tournament, but never went to the Christmas Bowl. Their main strength lies in a defensive line that can generate a tremendous pass rush and stop the run and an offensive line that has never allowed a single sack since Kiminari Harao has been quarterback, even against Shinryuuji."

"That sounds about right. Even still, we have a good chance of winning against punks like these," said Hiruma, grinning as he polished his rifle. "All I have to do is hand the ball off to that fucking shrimp or throw deep to that fucking monkey. Combine that with your command of the defense, we'll crush them and make them our bitch! YA-HA!!"

Riku throw down his papers. "You know what? I actually like that plan. But seriously; what do you have up that sleeve of yours?"

Hiruma's grin became quite devilish. "I have a few things in mind that I know will work. It's all a matter of when and how to use them." He began to cackle which made the bespectacled defensive player take a cautious step back.

"Speaking of things in mind; what are you going to do about your second receiver? Kenta and Yohei are needed full-time on defense and special teams. Playing on special teams, defense and offense are going to wear them down."

Hiruma frowned. "And who should I use instead? That fucking soccer boy?"

"I was thinking of Yukimitsu." Said person just happened to perk up at hearing his name.

"He's not ready." Said person looked away, sitting back down on the bench.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, but you know he needs to get his feet wet someday." He leaned in closer. "Yoichi, he's smart. He works hard and he has decent hands. Give him a try."

"Che, I'll be the one to decide that. He doesn't have the stamina to last as long as I'd need him. One post route and he'll be gasping for breath."

"I see, but—" He paused after seeing something from the Taiyou sideline. Harao stood over everyone else. "Look at this…"

"I will make a proclamation." Harao's voice, while spoken in a respectable tone, echoed across the field as if he was addressing his people as the Pharaohs would. "Without fail, we will righteously crush the Devil Bats within ten plays. Let us demonstrate the power of this line."

"You better not forget you said that." Hiruma crossed his arms as everyone stood behind him. Those words pissed off most of the defensive players. Even the passive Omosadake was livid.

"What did he say? I'll show them something. Even a normal guy like me has his limits!"

"Woah! Settle down, Futoshi-kun." Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Riku-sempai always says to save it for the field."

"We're in the same year…" Riku muttered.

Harao looked amused at their bravado. "Only a fool would not recognize the power of mine team."

"Ten plays is too many, we only need one play." Banba's voice sounded more intimidating than Harao's prince-like tone. Even his visage spoke of future pain he wished distribute to the Deimon linemen. This was followed by various taunts by Kasamatsu.

Kurita looked a bit nervous. Riku noticed this immediately.

_He's chickening out._ "Everyone huddle up!"

"Riku-san, what is it?" asked Monta.

"Listen, we're going to have a change in the starting defense." He looked at the twins. "Itachi, Sasuke. I'm sitting you out for the first defensive series." They looked shocked, as did everyone else.

"W-why?"

"To mix things up a bit," he blatantly lied. He wanted to throw certain people out of the frying pan and into the fire. "They'll expect you to start, but when they see you on the bench it'll make them switch their game plan. I want Kurita and the Ha-Ha brother's starting on the line."

"We're not brothers!"

"Whatever. That's just how it's going to be." He looked at Hiruma who nodded in approval. _Ryokan has been getting a little yellow under the skin despite the confidence he's been feeling all weak. Getting his ass handed to him by Taiyou seems like the best cure._

-----

**DEIMON DEVIL BATS VS TAIYOU ****SPHINX**

Taiyou won the coin toss and elected to receive. Hiruma kicked the ball off to start the game and Taiyou started the kick return at the ten yard line and began advancing. Deimon's cover team consisted of everyone except their big linemen, Riku, Eyeshield 21 and Yukimitsu. The cover team stayed in their lanes as Riku had them practiced the past couple of weeks, then converged upon the kick returner while evading Taiyou blockers. Having played in games where you had dodge people to get where you wanted go, Souta zigzagged through blockers coming across field to tackle the Taiyou kick-returner shoving him out of bounds at the Taiyou 31 yard line.

The teams quickly began shuffling players on and off the field. Riku tossed his glasses to Mamori and dawned his helmet, jogging onto the field to join the defensive unit along with Kurita and the Ha-Ha brothers. "Their line is huge and we have to get penetration on them. They're big but their mostly a passing team. Get at the quarterback. Base defense. Kick there asses! YA-HA!"

"**YA-HA!**"

The Taiyou Sphinx came out in the shotgun formation. Banba anchored their line at center with Kasamatsu holding right tackle. Two wide-receivers split out to either side and a slot receiver to Harao's left side. A single running back stood next to Harao on his right. Across from them, Deimon lined up in their base 4-3 defense. Kuroki as right defensive end over the outside shoulder of the left tackle, Kurita anchoring the inside over Banba's left shoulder, Togano over the outside shoulder of the right guard and Juumonji split out at end over the outside shoulder of Kasamatsu. Shiro and Ishimaru played closed in standard bump and run coverage, Hiruma at his free safety spot closing in a few yards to cover the slot receiver while Souta moved more inside to cover the middle. Kenta at linebacker cheated to the outside to spy the running back while Riku and Yohei spied the quarterback. A Cover 1 Double Spy defense. Harao began his cadence.

"Set! Black Six! Hut! Hut!"

The ball was snapped back and almost immediately one could see the results of both lines clashing. Within mere seconds Kurita and the Ha-Ha brothers were simultaneously pancaked by Taiyou's Pyramid Line. Such a humiliation brought a slight pause to the Deimon secondary that they allowed a single receiver to break free. Harao, behind the safety of his Pyramid Line, waited for the open receive and threw an accurate dart down field.

"PASS! PASS!" Riku shouted, quickly turning heels and running up field for pursuit.

Souta, while not fast as Eyeshield 21, quickly caught up with the receiver and tackled him at the Deimon 19 yard line, well within the red-zone. The Taiyou crowd cheered and celebrated the huge gain in yards on the single play, while others laughed as the battered Deimon defensive line that crumbled in but mere seconds under the Sphinx onslaught.

A sniveling laugh came from Kasamatsu. "I suddenly saw that huge body go sky blue," he taunted at the prone Kurita. "Let's see it again!"

"That damn porker has completely given up." Hiruma muttered to Riku. The linebacker only watched his large friend, waiting.

"It's true that Deimon's line is no match for us," Banba observed. "Their backs are quite swift." His eyes glanced at the Deimon bench were Eyeshield 21 watched. Then his eyes traveled to number fifty-four standing next to Yoichi Hiruma.

Kasamatsu snickered. "Without a line, they can't use him."

First and ten on the Deimon 19 yard line. Taiyou Sphinx lined up in a spread I-formation with one wide-receiver split to each side and a slot lined up to the right. Two running backs stacked in the I-form while Harao stood under center. Deimon stayed in their base defense though Hiruma cheated back and the corners cheated inside. Yohei lined up over the slot receiver while Riku and Kenta adjusted to cover both running backs. A cover 2 man defense.

"Set! Ra, fifteen! Ra, fifteen! Hut!"

Harao received the direct snap and turned to hand the ball off to his running back on an isolation run up the middle, or half-back iso play. Like before, the Deimon line was completely crushed once again being sent sky blue by the Sphinx. However despite the strength displayed by Japan's heaviest line, Deimon's linebacker corps quickly responded to the mismatch. Upon seeing the development of the play Riku quickly shuffled downhill and took on the lead blocker while Kenta followed up behind him on his outside and made the play, stopping Taiyou's attempt at a run play at the line of scrimmage.

"I thought you were going to score in one play?" Riku taunted, throwing Harao's words right back into his face. "Come bring it!" The Taiyou quarterback merely smirked as if the linebacker was nothing more than a common street dog. Riku looked over to the referee. "Time out!"

The whistle blew and the head judge waved his arms over his head in a crossing motion. "Time out, Deimon. This is their first charge time out."

Mamori and Yukimitsu came running out with water bottles and towels, hanging them off to the defensive players, especially Souta who had his long run to catch the Taiyou receiver on the first play. Eyeshield 21, Monta and Komusubi came out to check on Kurita who, despite being one of the tougher players on the team, seemed more emotionally distressed than physically. "Kurita-san, are you alright?"

"Before we came here, I thought it might be possible to bring down the Sphinx line," he began in a tone that clearly displayed his shaken confidence. "But it's impossible."

"Kurita-san…"

"Everyone, I'm sorry for laughing it off."

"_Peasants have always laughed at challengers. In America, people free themselves from their challenges with laughter,_" quoted Hiruma, gaining the attention of those on the field. "Those are the words of a great, successful soldier." Everyone looked confused. "Eyeshield 21."

They all stared at the disguised Sena, who shook his head when Monta asked if that was true. Riku merely scratched his head.

"But Sena-kun has never been to—"

"Taiyou's line can't be brought down?" Hiruma sarcastically questioned his rotund friend. He grabbed him by the face mask. "How long has it been since Taiyou beat every team in the Kantou Tournament? So what's the problem here?" Kurita's eyes widened as he realized the truth of his words.

"True, Taiyou has never won the tournament despite their strength. It's said their line is like a boat without a sail." His demeanor suddenly turned the opposite direction. "Still, right now it's too much---WAAH!" he cried as Riku hauled him up by his mask until they were face to face.

"Get your head out of your ass, fucking fat ass." His tone was firm, filled with anger despite its low volume. "We're going to win this game, and then we're going to play the Aliens."

Hiruma grabbed him by the other side. "We're going to the Christmas bowl." His voice was just as deadly as their friend's. "How long are you going to hesitate, you damn porker?! Why do I have to tell you off? Why does anyone have to?"

"You're dream is to play in the Christmas Bowl, right?" Riku looked him right in the eyes. "The only one holding you back from achieving that dream is yourself." His eyes widened as if coming to that realization, a thought that had been holding him back for the longest time. For a brief moment his eyes tracked everyone surrounding him and those watching from the sideline. True, his dream was to go to the Christmas Bowl with Hiruma, but he had also dreamed of playing on a team like the one he had now. Kurita suddenly came to an epiphany – they all shared in the same dream as him. They all wanted to win.

Going to the Christmas Bowl was their dream, too.

His eyes hardened and with his strength he easily shoved both Hiruma and Riku away from him. "_The line is absolutely the cruelest 10 yards __anywhere. With this helmet, I am the strongest warrior, protecting the ball at all cost.__ The linemen may not be the ones who run down the path to victory, but surely we must open the way for him._"

Sena's eyes widened. "Kurita-san!"

"Master!" Komusubi looked at him with eyes full of adoration.

Monta elbowed him. He was impressed. "Cool! Who did you get that from?"

"Who was it?" He scratched his head. Hiruma smirked.

"EYESHIELD 21!"

Everyone looked impressed. Sena merely shook his head at Monta's questioning. Kurita clenched his fist, fire filling his eyes.

"To get to the Christmas Bowl, I'll fight!"

"It's time to eat," Riku snarled, sucking down a quick hit of water before staring down the Taiyou offensive group. "Tie your cleats and tightened that chin strap. We're about to have an old fashioned slugfest."

"Is it time?"

Hiruma glanced at the Ha-Ha Brothers. "Not yet."

-----

Second and 10 on the Deimon 19 yard line. The Sphinx came out in the same shotgun formation they started the game with while the Devil Bats lined up in a 4-4 Stack formation where Hiruma was the lone safety and Souta acted as a fourth linebacker. The tension between the two opposing lines seemed to have sparked something on this play as the looks received from the Deimon line was the complete opposite of the previous play.

"Gold, twenty-six! Set! Hut!"

They still went sky blue, as Kasamatsu put it.

The only exception was Kurita when he faced off against the powerful Banba. With his powerful cry of Funnuraba Kurita quickly shot off the line and bull-rushed the center with all his strength, surprising the high school squat champion. To say that their battle was anything less than spectacular was pure blasphemy. Kurita fought for dominance with anything and everything he had. Power, speed and technique. Swim moves, rips and hand position battles. Kurita's burst bowed Banba backward, yet despite the initial win in positioning the Taiyou center had the power to hold back the Deimon defensive tackle from reaching the quarterback.

_This power!_

Banba's efforts were enough to give Harao the space and time needed to toss a pass into the end zone over Hiruma's head.

The judge in the backfield raised his hands. "Touchdown, Taiyou!"

"You know, Juumonji…"

"Hmm?"

"It's been a while since we lay around like this," Kuroki said as they looked up at the sky from their positions on the ground. All around them the Sphinx offensive unit celebrated while their teammates gathered for the upcoming two-point conversion.

"You know what? You're right."

"That's why it's called sky blue," said Togano. "So, how many times are we going to be disgraced before we finally get our pay-back?"

"Good question." Juumonji dusted himself off as he picked himself off the ground. "How about we start that right about now?"

The other two followed his example. "Sounds like a plan," the blonde with the sunglasses agreed. Kuroki nodded.

"This'll be an easy win after all," Kasamatsu stated, snickering in the general direction of the Deimon defense. Banba, who stood with his arms crossed, agreed.

"The real win comes when we defeat these peasants."

"Yo, Mine." Hiruma greeted.

"Mine name is not mine," said Harao, his visage turning to a frown.

"It doesn't matter what your name is. Earlier you said it would just be ten plays." He rose up his arms, presenting the entire defense to the Pharaoh quarterback's inspection. "After seeing the crew in action, do you see anyone who makes you reconsider?"

"WHAT?!" growled Kasamatsu.

"Yo, what so you say, mine?"

"Mine name is not mine!"

"My apologies," Banba said. "Our estimation of the difference in power was mistaken. Especially for Kurita." His eyes roamed over to the large Deimon lineman. "You I will recognize." Those words seem to surprise even Banba's understudy Kasamatsu and his fellow senior Harao. "From here on, we shall put everything we have into stopping you."

Hiruma grinned. "Bring it."

-----

"It looks like we have the odds in our favor now," Riku said to the team. "They're going to give their all thinking that Kurita is the only threat to their quarterback. That is how we're going to take advantage of them."

"The porker seems to have made an impression," Hiruma says. "Ha-Ha Brother's, it's time to go."

Juumonji smirked. "Finally time to play."

"Count on us to stick it to them," said Kuroki.

"However, we are…" Togano began to say as the other's joined him in chorus.

"…NOT BROTHERS!"

"Just remember what you learned in practice," Riku reminded them.

While they did have a player that specialized in kick the ball, the Sphinx more often utilize their powerful line to go for the two-point conversion, to add insult to injury. The atmosphere between the opposing lines seemed to have suddenly shifted in Deimon's favor after Kurita's show of strength against Banba. While Taiyou seemed more determined to topple and crush Deimon's line under their cleats, the Devil Bat's smaller linemen seemed more confident as they got down into their three-point stance.

The officials blew their whistles to signal the start of the play clock. Since it was a two-point conversion and not a normal play, no time will be ran off the game clock. The Sphinx lined up in the big shotgun formation with a wide-receiver on each wide of the line off the ball, one tight-end on each side and a single running back to Harao's right. Deimon lined up in an off-set 4-3 formation in which Kenta lined up on the line of scrimmage to the weak side of the Taiyou line opposite the running back. This allowed the two remaining linebackers to line up over the guards and the two safeties, Hiruma and Souta, to line up over the tight-ends. The two corners lined up on the inside shoulders of the wide-outs.

"Set! Hut, hut! HUT!"

From the snap of the ball it was clear who would win the battle at the line. The wide-receivers all slanted inside while the tight-ends dashed a couple yards up-field and turned into out routes along the goal-line. The running back cut outside and cut up inside into a middle curl just beyond the goal-line. That left Deimon's line and single linebacker in a one-on-one situation across the board. Juumonji in particular was ready for his match-up against Kasamatsu, the same one whom insulted him and his comrades that day in the diner. The bleach blonde linemen rushed to the outside as the nicknamed Black Kappa at tackle shuffled back into pass protection. Juumonji suddenly cut inside after his first step grabbing the tackle's left shoulder by his jersey and jerking him as he tried to make contact and humiliate him once more. Now it was the Ha-Ha Brother's turn to show the nearly invincible Pyramid Line that not even they were to be underestimated. With the exception of Kurita and Kenta's attempt at a pass rush, the three brothers grabbed jersey and pulled their offensive opponents off balance and out of the picture, shoving them to the ground or worse, on their backs. Juumonji was the first to get an advantage over his match-up, quickly putting a hit on Harao as the Pharaoh quarterback released his pass taking him to the ground.

Hiruma made up for his last play by intercepting the ball. The officials whistled the play dead and signaled the attempt's failure.

"YES!" Souta cheered, throwing his arms up and jumping up and down in celebration. He knocked helmets with his comrades in the secondary as they jogged off the field. "Great catch, Hiruma-sempai!"

"Nice, Sempai!" Shiro said in congratulations.

The blonde devil grinned. Back on the field the Ha-Ha Brother's stood over the defeated Kasamatsu. They continued to taunt the recently humiliated Taiyou lineman until officials started throwing flags for unsportsmanlike conduct.

"Personal foul. Unsportsmanlike conduct, Deimon. Fifteen yard penalty will be assessed on the insuring kick-off."

"I'm going to let you guys know right now," Riku began to say to the Ha-Ha Brother's as they joined the rest of the team on the sideline. Despite the penalty, he was smiling. "Get your revenge on those guys, but don't cost the team any big penalties like that. I'll let that slide because he had that coming, but next time…"

"We get it," Juumonji said.

"It feels good getting things like that off your chest," Kuroki said in a smug tone. Togano grunted his agreement.

"At least we're on the same page." He waved over the twins and Omosadake. "Back to our regular defensive line on the next series. Ha-Ha Brothers, rest up for offense. You're up against that guy again."

"We know that."

"However… we're not brother!!!"

-----

With the personal foul on the part of the Ha-Ha Brothers, Taiyou kicked the ball off from the fifty yard-line instead of the thirty-five. The kick was high allowing Sphinx gunners to progress far downfield and prepare to pinch against Souta, Deimon's kick returner. In a surprising move the former soccer defender waved his hands in the end zone and caught the ball. A fair catch on a kick-off. The ball was placed on the twenty yard-line and the Devil Bats offensive took to the field.

"You damn midget," Hiruma addressed Eyeshield 21 in the huddle. "It's time for you to show them what you're made of."

Sena nodded.

The two opposing teams broke their huddles and lined up on the ball. Deimon's offense looked almost completely different with the absence of numbers 99, 98 and 75. Number 51 Juumonji at left tackle, 55 Komusubi at left guard and 52 and 53 Kuroki and Togano at right guard and right tackle respectively, Deimon's line was smaller than its previous incarnation. Omosadake did remain on the line but acted as a sixth lineman taking position as a tight-end. Deimon lined up in the I-formation while the Taiyou Sphinx lined up in the 4-3. Taiyou's defensive line, like their offensive, was anchored down by Banba lined up over Kurita's left shoulder at nose guard and Kasamatsu at defensive tackle over Kuroki's outside shoulder. Hiruma squatted down under center.

"Set! Hut! Hut! Hut!"

It was clearly established that the Taiyou Sphinx had the biggest and heaviest line in the Kantou region and were also known to be the strongest. In the two-point conversion try Deimon established that their line, while smaller, could still compete against a much bigger opponent. The first offensive play for Deimon showed that their offensive line, while smaller and clearly overmatched by a much bigger opponent, were faster.

Kurita snapped the ball and launched himself with everything he into Banba. Komusubi and the Ha-Ha Brothers where quick off the ball, taking on their blocking assignments holding them for as long as they could. Hiruma received the snap and turned into his steps as he handed the ball off to Eyeshield 21. The short runner tucked the ball in his arms, following his lead blocker right into the fray. With his original lane of attack closed off he quickly bounced the play to the outside and sprinted for daylight. As he prepared to turn the corner and head up field, Banba broke off his blockers and shuffled down the line to intercept and make a play on the ace from Notre Dame.

Several thoughts ran through the minds over nearly everyone playing and watching the game. It was clear that Banba was one of the most superior linemen on the Taiyou Sphinx. While under-sized, Deimon's line was holding their blocks long enough for their backs to try and make a positive yardage play. Kumabukuro, the writer for Monthly Football Magazine, was completely surprised by the speed of Deimon's running back.

For Sena, he was stuck with three choices as he prepared to face Banba one on one. His first choice was to take the hit and possibly take a loss of yardage. His second choice was to cut again to the outside and run out of bounds to stop the clock and play safe. The third and final choice was to take on Banba and hope for the best. He could hear the shouts for him to play it safe and run it out. Threats from Taiyou supporters demanding his death by the hand of Banba. What Sena saw was everyone on the line and the receivers blocking with everything they could to allow him to get up the field. He saw people making the extra effort; taking the next step to a higher level of achievement. To take the easy way out would be an insult to their efforts.

And Banba closed in for the tackle on Eyeshield 21. A single step, a drop of his shoulders along with a sudden burst of speed and he was off to the races! Eyeshield sped by Taiyou defenders as he ran along the sideline and there was no one fast enough on the field that could catch up to his world-class speed.

"Touchdown, Deimon!" The officials shouted as they signaled the score.

Those in attendance for the game to support the underdog Devil Bats cheered and celebrated the score! The Deimon bench was going crazy with teammates slapping each other on the back, jumping up and down hitting bodies and helmets together. Riku even picked up a squealing Mamori and began running around with her on his shoulders after Eyeshield's impressive score. An 80-yard touchdown run on Deimon's first offensive play from scrimmage.

**Taiyou 6. Deimon 6.**

-----

"Deimon is doing well," Kumabukuro said to the chief editor. "I'm surprised we never heard about them earlier considering that they lost to the Oujo White Knights by a single point."

"That was just luck," said the Editor, not impressed by one iota in Eyeshield 21 and the Deimon Devil Bats opening score. His eyes were mainly focused on the blonde quarterback and captain of the Devil Bats. "A punk like Hiruma cannot make it. And his team follows his unpleasant example." It was clear that the Editor had a bone to pick with Yoichi Hiruma, possibly having to deal with the very reason why there was a Japanese Representative Match in the first place. "Deimon can only dream of being the representatives. They are the shame of Japan!"

Kumabukuro's opinion was the complete opposite of the editor's. Since the Devil Bats high school appearance last year he had tried to compile data on Deimon's players but could not find any opportunity. His only source were rumors from other teams and interviews with opposing coaches the Devil Bats had faced. This was all due to their winless streak. However, now that Deimon was compiled wins and even participated in a game where he was present, he was suddenly hit with a brick wall of information he could not believe. One thing was for certain; Number 1, Yoichi Hiruma was not what the editor said he was.

The original rumors and leads stated that the Devil Bats were a washout group filled with temp players. What he saw before him were regulars battling out against a bigger and tougher opponent and putting up one hell of a fight. The only known players he was familiar with was of course Ryokan Kurita, a powerful lineman who was slated to become part of the Shinryuuji Nagas on a scholarship last year but had mysteriously decided to attend Deimon and form a new football club. Souta Higurashi he had heard of through a nephew who was hurt by a person of the same name during a soccer match. Yoichi Hiruma and Riku Ayasegawa were no-brainers, but everyone else was a breath of fresh air.

"We really do not have anything on Deimon to make opinions, Chief," he said. "But from what I do see, I think the Sphinx may lose this game if they do not keep Deimon's backs in check."

"The Sphinx is a defensive team. Even a superior team like Shinryuuji has a hard time running against their defensive line. Like I said; that was merely luck."

"We'll see," He said. "Generally the line only has to hold their blocks for three to five seconds before a pass is thrown. The Pyramid Line is different, though, all because Harao is their quarterback. Even more so if what I have heard about Deimon's defense is true and what they did against Oujo."

Deimon kicked off after the failed two-point attempt. Taiyou received the ball around the ten yard-line and ran back with much better success as their runner was tackled by Shiro at their own 48-yard line. Deimon's defensive jogged into the field along with the Kiribashi brothers and Omosadake, replacing the Ha-Ha Brothers who will become the full-time offensive lineman and substitute defensive players when needed. Komusubi came out to replace Kurita to allow the huge lineman to take a much needed rest.

"Huddle!" Riku called as everyone gathered. "They're a passing team. Don't forget that. Linemen, keep the pressure on them and do NOT let up on the pass rush. However, keep your eyes open for the draw play."

"What is a draw play?" Itachi asked.

"It is a play where a team fakes a pass and hands off to a runner. A delayed run play or the opposite of a play action pass," he explained. "Secondary, stick to your receivers and do not give them an inch. That guy Harao likes to sit in the pocket and find an open receiver. Don't give him that chance or he'll do some damage."

"Right!" they chorused.

"Listen up, guys." Hiruma spoke to gain their attention. "We're surrounded by our enemies. No one is expecting Deimon to win this. If we can avoid losing in front of this audience, that damn editor won't be a problem." He showed them his fangs. "Let's bust some heads! YA-HA!"

"**YA-HA!!**"

Riku scanned the offense. "Double, double! Strong left! Empty, empty!"

The Sphinx came out with four wide receivers, two on each side with the inside receivers off the ball, one tight-end on their right side with Harao sitting back in the shotgun. Deimon lined up in their base 4-3 formation with Itachi lined up over Kasamatsu's outside shoulder, Sasuke lined up on the outside of the weak-side tackle, Komusubi on the outside shoulder of the right guard and Omosadake lined up on the left side of Banba. Riku lined up directly behind number 75 while both Kenta and Yohei lined up close to cover the two slot receivers. Riku made a kicking motion, signaling Hiruma to creep in closer to the line of scrimmage.

"Ra, five! Ra, five! Hut! Hut!!"

The ball was snapped and Riku came on the blitz to create a five-man pass rush putting everyone one-on-one to protect the quarterback. The short and stocky former sumo club member shot off the snap of the ball and bull rushed the powerful Banba, like Kurita surprising the veteran high school lineman who had a tougher time with the battle for hand positioning due to Omosadake's size and sumo experience. Komusubi's size was both his advantage and disadvantage as he could get off the ball faster, but his size allowed bigger lineman to shove him down using leverage. Riku's blitz was picked up by the right guard and that left the two tackles on an island against the frightening fast and quick Kiribashi brothers.

Sasuke came off the outside edge of the weak-side and blatantly bull-rushed his way to the quarterback. Itachi, one on one against Kasamatsu, used his speed to take away the outside edge and rush his way to Harao. The stocky and powerful lineman had other plans as he punched with both of his hands to knock back the faster Kiribashi. Itachi, too, had his own tricks up his sleeve. As he was nearly ridden out of the play by the stronger tackle, he suddenly spun in the opposite direction and reversed his course taking the big Kappa by surprise and put pressure on the Sphinx quarterback. Harao was once again surprised by seeing a Deimon defender coming at him that he threw the ball to the first open receiver he saw.

The Taiyou receiver went up for the jump ball. Shiro followed suit and swatted it down out of his hands.

"Incomplete!"

Harao was livid when his offensive line returned to the huddle. "What is with this pathetic play? I said to clear mine path before me. Why do they advance?" Banba's booming voice overlapped his.

"Don't get upset about it," he growled. "Next time we shall hold them without fail."

Taiyou called their play and lined up in the big I-formation sacrificing passing potential for power running by removing one wide-receiver for a second tight-end and two running backs stacked behind Harao. Deimon's defensive line spread out with the defensive ends inside of the tight-ends, outside linebackers shifted inside to cover the open gaps while the middle linebacker hovered over the open gap next over Banba. Ishimaru, the only corner without a receiver to cover, shifted over to cover a tight-end and read the play to maintain his outside containment incase a runner bounced outside.

"Set! Hut, hut!"

Harao received the snap and turned to hand the ball off to his running back. The Sphinx were well renowned for their Pyramid Line and flawless record in not allowing a single sack to be brought upon their Pharaoh. With such a powerful line how could they not enjoy run blocking? And they showed their run blocking abilities and strength, pushing around Deimon's faster yet smaller line.

"Run, run!!"

Riku shouted the call and followed the keys which would lead him to the play. He saw the left guard pull away and shuffled downhill after him. Yohei, thanks to Riku's teaching, read the same play and crashed inside to make a play on the pulling guard and block, but was kicked out of the play and humiliated by Kasamatsu when the big offensive tackle sent him sky blue. Riku then put on the speed, taking on the pulling guard with his inside shoulder and stood him up. The power struggle between the two was fierce as both players tried imposing their will upon one another. The running back seeing his path blocked off cut and took the play outside of the box toward the open outside. Riku, despite being locked in the stalemate with the big, powerful guard, would not allow such a thing to happen. The linebacker reached, stretching himself out as he dove for the escaping runner and managed to grab him by his shoe, breaking his stride.

The split second pause gave Deimon's number 30 to close in and make the tackle.

3rd down and nine on their own 48-yard line. The Sphinx switched personnel once again and lined up with three wide-receivers and two running backs in the shotgun formation next to Harao. Deimon linebackers lined up showing blitz.

"Yellow, seventeen! Yellow! Hut, hut! Hut!!"

The blitz was only a feint as the linebackers all dropped back into zone coverage as Harao scanned the secondary. Taiyou receivers ran their routes and the running backs both ran swing routes to the outside. The Pyramid Line held steadfast against Deimon's pass rush keeping the two outside speed rushers in check unlike in the previous plays. With ample time provided by his line, Harao threw a ten yard strike to his receiver sitting on a hook route before stepping out of bounds.

"First down, Taiyou!"

"A little problem getting a pass rush going?" Yohei asked with a bit of sarcasm laced in his voice.

"You want to try it instead?" Futoshi shot back.

"Cut the crap and stay focused," growled the American exchange student. "We do need a better pass rush. If Harao has as much time as we gave him just now he'll pick us apart in the secondary." He noticed the sweat pouring off of everyone. _And if they decide to start running the ball more consistently we'll definitely lose the battle up front._

The Sphinx lined up in the spread single-back formation. Two wide-receivers on each side of the field and a single running back with Harao lining up under center to receive the snap. Harao glanced back and forth between his receivers before kicking back with one of his legs.

"Set!" Taiyou's running back jogged up to the line before motioning to the left to create an empty backfield. "Hut!"

Harao dropped back seven steps as Deimon's secondary reacted to the onslaught of wide-receivers. The two safeties Hiruma and Souta dropped back into their two deep zone while the corners and linebackers were locked in man coverage. That left the lines in a four on five match up in Taiyou's favor giving Harao all the time in the world. The Pharaoh of the Sphinx pump faked to his left before he suddenly switched and threw a deep pass downfield to an open receiver who shook off Shiro with a spectacular double move!

The following kick for the point after touchdown rubbed the score right in Deimon's face.

"Behold!" Harao proclaimed, calling attention to himself and his offense. "Witness the power of mine Pyramid Line. You shall bow before mine line on our field!"

-----

End of Chapter 12

-----

Author's Notes:

I like this chapter! This is possibly one of the better match ups in the Eyeshield series and one which I feel was played the worst by both sides and with officiating. Both sides were just sloppy and that didn't feel right. And it is true that the Taiyou Sphinx is in the same division as the Shinryuuji Nagas or they would have shown up in the Tokyo Area tournament. I actually had to read up on that to make sure.

Questions or comments? You know what to do.


	13. There Are Only Five of Them

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 13: There Are Only Five of Them

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

Hiruma received the ball from under center and dropped back five steps in search of an open receiver. The Deimon line clashed with the four pass rushers of the Taiyou Sphinx showing only little stability. Now on the attack, Banba used his experience and strength to power past Kurita, hitting his gap hard and breaking down the passing pocket. Hiruma didn't have any time to throw the ball.

He was sacked for a loss.

"Well done. As expected of mine line." Harao stood on top of his team's bench on the side-line, his arms raised as he praised their efforts. "We shall also proceed in this manner."

On the other side-line near the current Deimon end-zone the Chief Editor of Monthly American Football Magazine laughed at Deimon's poor offensive power. "They should be resigned to this. If they can't even throw a pass, Deimon's backs are no match!"

"I wonder…" Kumabukuro stopped writing in his book as he stared where Banba sacked Hiruma. His squinted his eyes as the dust began to settle. "Once you realize that you can't avoid a loss, the most important thing is keeping possession of the ball." The editor snorted.

"That sort of thing doesn't matter." He shuffled through a clipboard. "Harao-kun has never received an injury. Taiyou's pyramid line is flawless." Words he said with a smile.

Kumabukuro gave him a surprised look. He had never heard of that stat. "Interesting. Harao-kun is a quarterback protected by the strongest line, commanding his troops. Hiruma-kun is a quarterback who can stay cool, even working under harsh conditions." Deimon snapped the ball and turned to hand off to Eyeshield 21. Just as he was about to tuck the ball into his arms, the blonde quarterback pulled out and dropped back a couple yards before turning to throw the ball. Kumabukuro continued. "Deimon's line has always been made up of amateurs. Hiruma-kun is constantly dealing with sacks. That is why he is always ready to fire in an instant, whether he's protecting the ball or scrambling and throwing."

As three Taiyou defenders closed in on him, Hiruma let lose a baseball-like fast ball that struck Monta right in his huge catcher mitt hands. Hiruma went down laughing as the defense took him to the ground.

"In each circumstance, he creates his own luck."

-----

Luck may be one of Hiruma's traits, but not Monta's. After catching the ball the short yet high jumping receiver was hit hard after being distracted by the noise of the crowd. Despite his grip, the ball was fumbled and Taiyou recovered it.

"You fucking monkey!" Hiruma screamed as he fired off his guns in the air. It took the combined strength of Kurita and Komusubi to hold the demonic passer back from maiming the poor lad. "You can't be trusted at all!"

The defense came back out after recovering from the previous series where the Sphinx threw for a long touchdown pass over their secondary. Kurita stayed in the game taking over for Omosadake leaving himself and Komusubi to hold down the interior line while the twins would remain on the ends to bring pressure off the edge. Riku figured that the best way to create a consistent pass rush was to have fresh players. He had left Mamori in charge of handling player rotations for the defensive line.

"Set! Hut!" Harao sent a wide-receiver into motion. "Hut, hut!"

Harao dropped back for the pass and was surprised when he could not find an open receiver. He quickly went through his progression finding his two wide-outs completely covered one-on-one with the corners and his slot receivers blanketed by the outside linebackers. He searched for his tight-end, unable to find the larger receiver in the traffic created by the Devil Bat secondary. So lost in finding an open man, Harao was completely shocked when his own left tackle was shoved right into him and the ball stripped out of his hands by a lineman in a red jersey!

A bean bag fell in front of Harao and he heard the whistle that signaled the end of the play. An official wearing a white cap, the head judge, jogged to his position waving his arms over his head before signaling an arm in the opposite direction of the Taiyou Sphinx destination.

"Deimon ball!"

Sasuke stood holding up the ball, a token of his success in finally reaching the quarterback. Not only would he be credited with the sack, but a forced fumble and recovery which would place Deimon on their own 43-yardline. But the credit went mostly to the secondary for blanketing the receivers long enough to get Sasuke his opportunity.

To say that people were surprised that Harao was sacked was one of the biggest understatements in current Japanese high school football history. Even against a powerhouse team like Shinryuuji, not even the Nagas have recorded a sack against the Pharaoh quarterback. Many, including the staff of the magazine, could not believe their eyes. Harao was livid.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped at Banba and Kasamatsu. "This is the first time I have ever suffered this shame."

"It will not happen a second time," Banba stated.

Kasamatsu glared at the Devil Bats as their offense took to the field. "Believe in our line."

Deimon lined up in an off-set I-formation with the full-back lining up behind the left tackle to the side the tight-end was located. Taiyou's line moved and shifted around to adjust to Deimon's offensive scheme while Hiruma squatted under center.

"Blue, thirty-two! Set! Hut! Hut!"

The lines met with a powerful crash while Hiruma turned and handed the ball off to Eyeshield 21 in an off-tackle play. Sena tucked the ball between his arms against his chest and followed Ishimaru's lead block around the strong side. Like with his first run against the Sphinx, Banba was right there to stop him in his tracks. Sena, knowing that he had no choice but to go through the huge defensive tackle, once again lowered his shoulders as the mammoth lineman reached for him and poured on the speed to shoot past him. And just as Sena believed he was in the clear to make it to the second level, the world suddenly started going in reverse like the backward motion on a swing set, right up to the point where he met eye to eye with Banba before being slammed hard to the ground.

Banba watched as the dust cleared. _Did he fumble?_

Hiruma took off his helmet and walked up to the curled up Eyeshield 21. He couldn't help but display a toothy grin at seeing the ball secured in the running back's arms. "Well done, you damn shrimp."

Sena smiled, enjoying the praise. "Yes, sir!"

Hiruma knelt down as the linemen and backs huddled around him. "Linemen, we're not getting any push on a frontal assault. We're going to change a couple blocking assignments." He looked over toward the Taiyou huddle with a grin.

2nd and 12 on the Deimon thirty-nine yard line. The Devil Bats lined up in the I-formation with the tight-end to the right side of the ball. Hiruma stood behind Kurita and placed a hand on the lineman's back signaling the porker that he was behind him and not squatting down for the snap of the ball. His eyes darted to Taiyou's number 66 lined up over Kuroki. The scheming quarterback sniffed the air.

"Huh? Something smells like old milk… It's you!" Hiruma snapped at the wide defensive tackle that looked at him with a confused expression. "You know, when you start high school, you should stop sucking on your mama's tits!" Kasamatsu ground his teeth, veins appearing over his forehead. "What's holding you back? Come get me, you slow, stupid tub of lard! Set! Hut, hut!"

Kasamatsu quickly shed his blocker and came right after Hiruma. "Who did you call slow?!" His hands reached for the quarterback as he extended out to hand the ball off.

Komusubi pulled from the left side and blind-sided the bigger lineman, sending him sky blue!

Sena received the hand-off on the trap play and ran straight up the middle uncontested for the first few yards. He couldn't help but like that play as it was very tricky, especially the way that Hiruma and the line lured in the guy to be blocked in that manner. Sena secured the ball as best as he could, powering forward with everything he had until he was finally brought down after passing the first down marker.

"Deimon, first down!"

The Deimon sideline was becoming wild and uncontrolled after Eyeshield 21's run! Riku was jumping up and down, slapping the other player's helmets. Mamori cheered as she video tapped the offensive series from atop the bench. Yukimitsu shouted out encouragement for the offense to succeed. The great play by the offense was fueling the sidelined defensive players, who were desperately eager to return to the field only to put the ball in Eyeshield's hands once more. That single first down by Eyeshield suddenly sparked a series of plays that drove the Devil Bats right down the field.

A quick pass to Tarou Raimon from Yoichi Hiruma for a 4-yard gain.

Pass to Tarou Raimon from Yoichi Hiruma for an 8-yard gain.

Pass to Tarou Raimon from Yoichi Hiruma on a play action fake for a 15-yard gain.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

Hiruma received the snap from under center in the I-formation. He turned to hand off to Ishimaru on a full-back dive. The experienced defensive line of Taiyou saw the play and converged to the inside gaps. Just as Hiruma tucked the ball into the track star's grasp, he pulled out and switched to his opposite side and pitched the ball out to Eyeshield 21. With his world-class speed and wide-open field before him, he ran right for the end zone marker in the corner and crossed without a single Taiyou defender laying a finger upon him as the game clock expired to zero.

"Touchdown, Deimon!"

On the Taiyou sideline, Harao witnessed first-hand the abilities of the Deimon Devil Bats and Eyeshield 21. "H-how unsightly…"

**Taiyou Sphinx, 13. Deimon Devil Bats, 12.**

-----

"This is great! The first half is over, but we'll score points in the second!" Mamori said, encouraging the resting Devil Bats as she passed out water and Gatorade to the players. She noticed the long look in Monta's face. "What's wrong, Monta-kun?"

The wide-receiver sighed. "I didn't get to show you anything spectacular in the first half. I even turned the ball over because of a stupid mistake." Fire blazed in Monta's eyes as he raised up his clenched fist! "I'll definitely make a max super catch to restore my dishonor!!"

Riku's bottle fell from his mouth.

Souta sweated at his proclamation.

Mamori tried to smile. "Y-yeah, do your best."

"Restoring your dishonor would be a problem. Wouldn't you relinquish dishonor or restore honor?" Hiruma said as he sucked down a bottle of cool, refreshing water.

"Hiruma-kun!" The half-breed manager chided him. "It's alright, he's trying hard. It's a small thing."

Only the cool meter, Monta lost points in Sena's eyes.

"Putting poor use of grammar and vocabulary aside, we need to talk about a game plan for the second half," said Deimon's defensive captain. The linebacker plucked his glasses from Mamori's travel bag along with a white board and marker. "The Sphinx are going to be tougher than they were in this half and that much harder to compete against."

"Yeah," Hiruma agreed. His eyes were locked on the Taiyou sideline where he saw Harao practicing his ball handling and throwing technique. "We won't be able to knock the ball out of his hands anymore." Riku started chuckling.

"Really? Do you really believe that, Yoichi-kun?"

"What do you have in mind, baldy?" Everyone gathered around the two as they began brain storming.

"We'll get to that later," Riku said. "First, we'll talk offense."

Hiruma snorted. "Don't worry about it. I have it under control. We'll pound them into the ground before they even realize they lost. We'll attack them at every angle, every yard, every inch. Always attacking, even when falling back."

"Eventually they're going to shut down Eyeshield-kun's running attack and Tarou-kun." He pointed his marker at the monkey-like receiver. "I hope you have something inside that head of yours to come up with a way to counter their changes on defense."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

"Fine." Riku drew up one of Taiyou's basic formations. A formation with four wide-receivers and one tight-end. One of the wide-receivers was indicated as a running back. "This is their basic formation. The Sphinx will either run this under center as displayed, in a shotgun or with the indicated running back in the backfield. Most of the time we saw this formation ran from an empty backfield like so. Manabu-san, what problem do you see with this formation?" Eyes turned toward Deimon number 16 - The only one who has yet to take the field.

"Umm… from what I can understand, this particular formation is one that is best suited for passing. There is no possibility of having an effective running game," he said after a moment of thought. "However, with the Pyramid Line, running the ball is possible."

"That's right. We're getting pushed around in the trenches because their line is more better than ours. They have every advantage except in speed. Because of their size, they can easily forget about max protection as they have been giving Harao enough time to throw the ball to five different receivers." He circled the quarterback. "The only way to stop them is to get to the quarterback."

"We've been doing our best out there," said Omosadake. "It's very difficult for even a normal guy like me."

"And if we blitz we're taking out a lot of coverage from the secondary," Yohei added in after a moment. "Harao will pick us apart if they keep running five wide-outs." Riku smirked.

"What will we do, Riku-kun?" Mamori asked.

"Gentlemen and lady." He began drawing up a defensive formation using player numbers to indicate positions and assignments. "The best way to stop the pass is to force the quarterback to hurry his throw and make a mistake or prevent him from making a pass, period. We can play man-to-man against their receiving corps and utilize everyone else to bring pressure. There are only five of them! Think about it."

-----

Since the Sphinx received the ball in the opening kick-off it was Deimon's turn to receive the ball to start off the second half. Taiyou's kicker squib kicked the ball causing it to bounce erratically before being fielded by Ishimaru. The track star tucked the ball in his arms and ran forward behind the small amount of blockers he had before being taken down at the Deimon 37-yard line. Officials lined up the down markers where the ball was spotted and blew the whistle to signal the start of the play clock.

Deimon huddled around Hiruma. "They'll most likely expect a run from Eyeshield. So, we'll run a play action to fool them and throw a deep pass. Damn monkey, get ready for it."

"Yes, it's time for me to make a spectacular catch MAX!" exclaimed the wide-receiver.

Even though he was not going to receive the ball, Sena scanned the defensive look as he lined up as the up-back in the I-formation. As usual Taiyou's lined looked very imposing, especially now that they had time to work out some strategy against them. However, the new player covering Monta was different. _Wow, they got another huge guy!_

Huge was not the right word to describe Taiyou's number 98. Ken Kamaguruma, a first year student at Taiyou and possibly the tallest cornerback in the Kantou region. Nothing was really known about Taiyou's latest defensive addition as he had never played a game before now. Why the Sphinx was putting him out there had question marks floating around the heads of sports writers and fans of the blue chip game.

"Hey punks, Taiyou's Pyramid Line isn't the only thing they've got," Ken said in a highly confident, teasing tone. "If my sempai are the Pyramid Line, then I'm the Chariot Cornerback! It's the tank of the ancient Egyptian civilization. Doesn't that impression scare you?"

Monta rubbed his chin. "A tank?" His thought along with Sena's were centered around an American M1A1 Abrams tank.

"AH!! You punks got it all wrong! That's the modern version! I'm a weapon of the ancients!"

"A cornerback is suppose to break up passes, so they are normally short, quick people." Yukimitsu said after observing Ken Kamaguruma. Riku nodded.

"That's true. However, there are times when that short, quick player would be a complete mismatch against a big, physically receiver. And the same could be said about a small receiver like Tarou being matched up against a big, physical cornerback like number 98. Look at how close he's playing to the line in front of him," Riku pointed out. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted out to Hiruma. "Bump, bump! Their playing bump! Watch the bump!"

"No matter what else, Taiyou has the strongest players." Mamori said.

Hiruma receive the snap from under center, hid the ball in front of him with one arm and faked a hand-off up the middle to Eyeshield 21. As expected, the Sphinx bit down on the play action fake and converged upon Eyeshield as Hiruma turned and dropped back to pass. He cocked his arm back expecting Monta to be open on his route, but to his surprise there was only Taiyou secondary blanketing the field. As for Monta, the short but sure catch wide-out was down on the ground after receiving a powerful hit from the new Taiyou cornerback. With the time thrown off and the Taiyou line converging upon him, Hiruma cocked his arm back and sent a rocket out of bounds in the general area of his second wide-receiver, throwing the ball away.

"Che." Deimon's linebacker ground his teeth. "This is unsightly. Monta is the only real passing threat out there, and if they can take him out of the picture with just bump and run coverage, throwing will be impossible."

Riku's statement and observation could not be any more accurate than it was. With Ken Kamaguruma covering Tarou Raimon and the Pyramid Line concentrating on sacking Hiruma, this allowed them to stack eight men in the box to stop Eyeshield 21 when they could. Deimon's advance was slow and began trickling down to a crawl before their advance was stop cold by Kamaguruma, who leaped high in the air against a worn down Tarou Raimon and intercepted a pass.

A pissed off Hiruma met Riku as the defense came on the field. "You're going to have to change up the game plan, Yoichi-kun."

"Shut up."

"We're going to play a Tampa Two Zone defense to make these guys believe that we're sticking with our last game plan," Riku explained to the defensive unit. "When they least expect it, we'll hit them hard with our new blitz package." Everyone nodded. "Let's do this."

"**YA-HA!**"

"Gaijin-kun, your counter parts cannot match the power of mine Sphinx," Harao taunted as he positioned himself under center. "Now we shall make peasants such as yourself bow in respect upon our field!"

"Big talk, pretty boy," Riku replied, smirking. "How about you bend over so I can give all your fan girls a better reason to adore you?" Harao glared at him.

"You bastard… Set! Hut! Hut!"

Harao dropped back as Kurita, Omosadake and the Kiribashi brothers rushed the line and the linebackers dropped back into pass. In the Tampa Two defense, the cornerbacks Shiro and Ishimaru were assigned to cover the flat along the line of scrimmage, Kenta and Yohei outside linebackers covered the field from sideline to sideline 15-yard past the line of scrimmage while the two safeties covered the outside deep zones and Riku dropped back deep to cover the middle. The Pharaoh quarterback scanned the field, his eyes going over his progressions to find an open receiver. As he finds his target, he could instinctively feel the pressure of Deimon's four man rush putting pressure on the Pyramid line forcing him to step up into the pocket and throw a strike to his slot receiver on an inside curl. He was immediately tackled by Deimon's number 14 for a 5-yard gain.

Slowly but surely the Sphinx matriculated down the field upon the arm of Harao. Using three and four wide-receiver sets from under center or the shotgun they moved the ball three, four and up to six yards at a time on several plays. There was no chance in hell the Devil Bats defense would give up the big play, blanketing the deep routes and shutting down any receiver that dared to even attempt to take that path. In turn they gave up the short yardage on slants, running back swings and wheel routes to the point that the Taiyou's high percentage pass offense that depended on the vertical game was more like a West Coast offensive, a scheme where the short yardage pass was the money maker allowing wide receivers to make extra yards after the catch.

Any running attempt was completely shut down by the three Devil Bat linebackers, in most cases resulting in negative yardage for the Sphinx.

Deimon's defense huddled after Shiro nearly intercepted a pass intended for a Taiyou running back. "Almost!" Shiro gasped, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Like the rest of his teammates, his body was drenched with sweat, nearly soaking his jersey and allowing dirt to smear his visage behind his face mask. The hot sun of Kanagawa's Shonan Beach was tenacious and burdening, baking the Devil Bats, their small group of supports and anyone unfortunate to not have the benefit of shade, or like the Sphinx, the advantage of training in such harsh conditions. "Geez, it's hot!"

"It's time."

"About time, baldy!" Hiruma grinned.

"On my signal, we're going to shift and take them by surprise. They have their Pyramid Line, but there are only five of them!"

2nd and 10 on the Deimon 25-yard line. Taiyou came out in the spread shotgun formation with their slot receivers on the line and wide-outs off the line. A single running back stood next to Harao to his right while he stood in the backfield ready for the snap. He saw Deimon line up in their base 4-3 formation with numbers 13 and 14 covering the slot receivers. A knowing smirk painted itself upon the Pharaoh's visage.

"Down! Set! Yellow, Six! Yellow—"

"MOVE!"

The Devil Bat defense shifted and confused the Taiyou line. Defensive tackles number 77 moved directly over the center and number 75 moved over the left guard. Defensive end number 98 moved inside the tackle and lined up over the right guard while his opposite on the other end moved outside the left tackle. Both outside linebackers broke off from their man coverage and lined up on the right side of Taiyou's line 2-yards off the line of scrimmage with one over the right tackle and the other lining up on the outside in a three-point stance. Deimon's number 23 at strong safety jogged up into the box lining up as a linebacker over the gap between the left guard and tackle. The middle linebacker lined 4-yards off the line of scrimmage in the gap between center and right guard. The two corners closed in on their man to play one on one coverage while the free safety moved to play centerfield and roam where necessary.

Banba recognized the formation. "Backer, backer! Man, man! Watch blitz!" Harao killed his cadence and jogged up to the line. His hand touched Banba on the back to signal his presence while all the lineman pointed out their intended targets.

"Fifty-four! Attend fifty-four, mine line!" As if being beckoned by karma, Deimon number 54 quickly jogged up behind number 77 and showed blitz. It was as if he was some sort of pestilence killing the first borne of Egypt brought on by the words of the foolish Pharaoh. Harao swallowed hard as he stepped back into the shotgun. "White, 90! White, 90! Hut! Hut!"

Harao received the snap and dropped back a few steps to pass. The Pyramid Line bowed back under the onslaught of pass rushers blitzing the pocket, yet they held fast as each of the huge lineman picked up their man. Relief washed over Harao's visages when he saw Deimon's linebacker drop back into pass coverage. His confidence returned and he spotted an array of open receivers waiting for the pass. As he reared his arm back to make the throw, Harao forget to process one important piece of information and the main reason why Banba nearly panicked when Deimon's formation switched suddenly.

The Devil Bats rushed more people than the Pyramid Line could block!

Harao backed up further to get away or find some avenue of escape but it was too late. Deimon's number 23 had blitzed from his strong safety position close to the line and hit the Pharaoh quarterback with everything he had. The officials blew the whistle.

"Deimon, sack! Taiyou, 10-yard loss!"

-----

"This is amazing!" Kumabukuro exclaimed, writing down as quickly as possible in his notepad. "What incredible pressure they placed upon Harao. I've never seen a Japanese High school utilize such a famous defensive formation."

"What the heck are you talking about?" By now the editor was sweating bullets after seeing the Devil Bats overwhelm the Pyramid Line with, not strength, but sheer numbers in order to stop their offense cold. Even still, his opinion of Deimon did not change, especially when it comes to Yoichi Hiruma. "Well?"

"It's a famous defense used during the mid-80s to mid-90s and made popular by the Chicago Bears of that era. The 46 zone defense created by famous defensive coordinator Buddy Ryan." Kumabukuro explained to the editor while he watched Deimon's defense celebrating their second sack of the game. "It's a defense that relies on bringing more people than the offense could block creating extreme pressure against the quarterback. This forces them to throw under pressure, throw it away quickly or sack the quarterback. It's said that this defense was the key to the 1985 Chicago Bears run for the Super Bowl that year."

The Chief Editor crossed his arms, his sour visage unchanging. He had nothing more to say.

Kumabukuro continued. "There is one fatal weakness to this defense, though. Bringing multiple pass rushers leaves the secondary wide open for attack, but I don't believe Taiyou would be able to take advantage of such a weakness, especially with Kiminari Harao at quarterback. If we compared quarterbacks again, Hiruma-kun has had only amateur lineman throughout his career and has had to deal with multiple sacks per game. That is why he has become nimble enough to dodge incoming rushers and throw the ball off at any given notice. Harao-kun has always had the Pyramid Line protecting him from danger, giving him time in the pocket to make powerful and accurate throws."

"But when the line crumbles and the pocket collapses before him, Harao-kun becomes lost in a sea of red jerseys."

-----

3rd and 20 on the Deimon 35-yard line. Taiyou lined up in a double tight-end empty formation with a tight-end on each side of the line, two wide-receivers to the left lined up off the ball and a third wide receiver to the right. Harao, dirtied and sweaty from his second trip to the deck, squatted down under center and situated himself. His eyes scanned the Deimon defense and was once again greeted with the 46 defensive formation which had humiliated him a second time. He grit his teeth and prepared for their attack.

"Set! Yellow, seven! Yellow! Hut! Hut,hut! Hut!"

The pass rush was just as intense as the last play, he noticed as he dropped back. The entire defensive front crashed to their own left side, forcing his line to shift and adjust to their strategy. One of the two outside linebackers and the strong safety bumped the tight-ends and covered them man-to-man. Almost immediately Harao saw the blitz coming from the middle linebacker, who blitzed around the far defensive end on the right side of his line to attack Harao from his left. On the right side of Harao, Deimon number 98 smashed into Kasamatsu with a powerful bull rush, spinning inside the huge offensive tackle as he tried to pick up the blitzing outside linebacker and converged upon Harao. To his credit, the Pharaoh of the Sphinx stepped into the pocket and pushed off one-half of the Kiribashi brother's as he tried to grab him. Just as he prepared to fire off to an open receiver, the other half of the twins and the middle linebacker sent him to the ground under a pile of Devil Bat flesh and bone.

Again to Harao's credit, he held onto the ball.

"Damn, he didn't fumble," Riku grumbled as he walked back to the defensive huddle. A grinning Hiruma waited for him. "He's got a better grip on the ball. I'll give him that."

"The 46 zone Defense. As expected from a pupil of Bears' linebackers."

Riku grinned, smearing the dirt coating his cheeks. "They're definitely going to punt the ball. Ryokan-kun, Futoshi-kun, great job. Youichi-kun, get the Ha-Ha Brother's out here for punt return."

"We're not brothers!" The trio shouted from the sidelines.

"Whatever."

Indeed, the Sphinx did punt the ball. With Harao being sacked for the third time, second time by Deimon's 46 pressure defense, Taiyou was stuck on 4th and 23 on Deimon's 38-yard line. Well out of their kicker's maximum range. Taiyou's punter, while rarely used, was highly skilled. He used a pooch kick, a style of kicking which placed backspin on the football and also used for short kicks to pin the opponent close to their end zone. To place a wall of fear at their own backs. If the Taiyou Sphinx could place such a wall on Deimon's backside, the possibility of them scoring a safety with their defensive line was in their favor. As if it came as a blessing from their Egyptian Gods, the ball landed two-yards from the end-zone and bounced to the side, eventually going out of bounds at the Deimon 6-yard line.

Taiyou supports roared to life at that accomplishment.

Komusubi, Kurita, Omosadake and Eyeshield 21 jogged out to the huddle as players shuffled from both teams. Hiruma grinned, pointing right at Sena. "We're going to need breathing room. Eyeshield 21, this one is for you."

"Right."

1st and 10 on their own 6-yard line. Deimon was backed up against the wall and the Taiyou Sphinx looked determined to throw them right against it. They lined up in the I-formation with the tight-end lined up on the right side and Eyeshield 21 as the up-back standing right on the goal line. The Sphinx knew who the ball was going to and stacked nine players in the box while Ken Kamaguruma was lined up in single coverage against Monta. Hiruma snarled at that match-up.

"Set! Hut,hut! Hut!"

Hiruma received the ball and handed off to Eyeshield 21 as the entire Deimon line blocked down and Komusubi pulled to his right. Sena secured the ball, following his two blockers to the right and adjusting to which man they picked up. Planting his foot Sena cut up field after Komusubi completely blew up Taiyou's defensive end and Ishimaru took on a linebacker allowing Sena to put on the jets and get far up into the secondary before a pair of safeties grabbed him from behind and took him to the ground before he could gain more than 12-yards.

"Deimon, first down!"

"Nice block, Komusubi-kun!" Mamori cheered. "Go, Bats!"

1st and 10 on their own 18-yard line. Hiruma received the snap from under center and handed off to Eyeshield 21. The light speed running back again followed his blocks but quickly stopped on a dime and changed directions when the entire left side of the play collapsed upon him. He cut to the right, running with purpose and rounded the opposite end of the play and up field into the secondary. Again he was taken down just after crossing the first down marker.

"Deimon, 10-yard again! First down!"

An evil chuckle escaped from Hiruma's lips. "Well done, damn shrimp. Damn monkey, it's your turn!" He pointed right at Monta. "Attack and attack! Attack with everything we have!"

The former baseball player swallowed. Easy for him to say.

_It's okay. I can do this_, he thought to himself as Ken Kamaguruma lined up across from him in his bump-and-run position. _I can definitely do this! I know I can!__ I know I will!__ Determination MAX!_

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

"Chariot Bump!"

And he didn't do it. That's exactly what Hiruma saw after running the play action fake to Eyeshield 21. Right as Monta crossed the line of scrimmage the bigger and stronger Kamaguruma completely took his primary receiver out of the play and forced him to go through his progressions. With no window of opportunity before him and the defensive side of the Pyramid Line closing in, Hiruma scrambled out of the pocket and threw the ball way. The officials stopped the clock.

"Che," Hiruma spat on the ground. "This is pissing me off."

The following play had nearly the same exact results as the first play. Ken Kamaguruma's strength was clearly the biggest advantage and mismatch between the two teams. With Tarou Raimon out of the picture, Deimon's passing game was nearly shut out. Hiruma ripped off his helmet and signaled the officials.

"Time-out!"

"Deimon, Time-out! That is their first charged time-out of the half."

"Tired already, Yoichi-kun?" The teasing tone in Riku's words completely flew over Hiruma's head.

"Fucking pudding pop," Hiruma growled at Omosadake. "You're out. Soccer boy, you're in. We're using a new offensive strategy."

Souta scratched his head. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because I said so!" The blonde demon's shout was complimented by his use of firearms. Souta had no choice when you had over twenty handguns somehow pointed at your face at the same time by one person. "You're playing wide-receiver."

"Right."

"Track star, you'll take pudding pops place on the line at tight-end." He looked at Mamori. "Hey damn manager, you're job is to shuffle soccer boy, the basketball nerds and the pretty boy every two plays. Got it?" By those nicknames, he meant Souta, Yohei and Kenta, and Shiro.

"Right, I got it." She threatened him with a water bottle. "And don't call me that. How rude!" He ignored her.

Hiruma grabbed Monta by his jersey, pulling him hard until they were face mask to face mask. "Listen here, you damn shrimp. I don't care how many times you go down because of that guy. Don't drag your feet and chicken out. Get up and get back on your route, number 80. Show them what you can do in your outfield!"

Monta's eyes widened. He nodded.

"It's time to give these guys a taste of their own medicine!"

Mamori walked up to Riku along with Yukimitsu and Shiro. "Riku-kun, what does Hiruma have in mind?"

"Well, he's finally pissed off, I can tell you that much. I think he's going to open up the play book and hit the Sphinx with everything we have. He can do this because he knows that the defense will get him back the ball so he can score quickly." He sat himself down on the bench and watched the blonde shouting in the huddle. "Get your popcorn ready. This is going to be one hell of a show."

-----

3rd and six on their own 22-yard line. Deimon surprised Taiyou by lining up in a new formation. The Devil Bats lined up in the Ace Single-back formation – five down lineman with number 30 lined up as a tight-end to the right of the formation; number 80 lined up as the solo-receiver to the right and off the line; number 13 lined up to the left in the slot and number 23 lined up as a third wide receiver off the ball. Eyeshield 21 lined up 7-yards behind center as the single running back. The Sphinx, knowing that the only threats were number 80 and Eyeshield 21, were not fooled by the new formation.

"They are only trying to fool us. Hold your ground against Eyeshield 21!" Banba shouted.

Kamaguruma loomed over Monta. "Ready for more little punk! Great pass defense using power! I have a special bump waiting just for you!"

"……" Monta ignored him, focusing on the ball.

Hiruma squatted down under Kurita, scanning the field. His demonic grin grew as he passed over his slot receiver. He received a nod.

"Set! Blue, 19! Hut!"

He received the snap and turned to hand off to Eyeshield 21 on a dive play. Like always the Sphinx line and linebackers took the bait and he pulled the ball out to set-up. Almost immediately after he turns he throws a strike to Yohei who miraculously catches the ball after completing his quick hitch route. He turns, tucking the ball in his arms and is almost immediately swamped by Taiyou secondary.

"Deimon, first down!"

"Set! Red, 90! Red—"

Right from the snap Hiruma turned and fired off to Souta on a wide-receiver screen! Higurashi caught the ball after taking a few steps into the pass, stopped and turned toward the sideline before running up field behind Yohei's block. It was only a few yards before he was taken down by a Taiyou linebacker.

"Deimon, 4-yard gain!"

The Sphinx were shaken by the new style of play that was very similar to their own, but more dependent on the short passing play and horizontal game. Their entire defense was confused as to whom they should defense. Should they stop the new threat of wait for the attack of Eyeshield 21? Have Kamaguruma work his bump and run on the others or shut down that monkey-like receiver? Hiruma did not give them any time to decide as he quickly called a play and the Devil Bats lined up in their formation, this time with Shiro as a slot receiver and Kenta as the far wide-out. Hiruma noticed Taiyou shifting to cover the new receiving threats, which left only six defenders in the box including the Pyramid Line.

"Red, 21! Set! Hut, hut!"

The balls was snapped and the demon quarterback ran out to his right and handed the ball off to Eyeshield 21 on a stretch play. The entire offensive line blocked down in the same direction as the play, using their smaller and faster bodies to get positioning on the bigger, stronger Pyramid Line. Half a second was all Eyeshield 21 needed, according to Hiruma. Only half a second to find the hole and cut up field for a long gain. That hole appeared at the back of the play and Sena spotted it out of the corner of his eye! The former gopher stopped and cut back to the end of the play, blasting at full speed through a hole created by Juumonji directly into daylight after shrugging off a hand that tried to grab him. Taiyou's run defenders chased after him but he proved to be too nimble for their errant tackles as he poured on the speed and rounded around downfield blocks from Ishimaru and Monta. He was finally brought down nearly 25-yards after the first contact at the line of scrimmage.

Deimon supporters roared to life once more!

"Did you see that, Mamori-san?" Yukimitsu jumped up and down in excitement. "Go, Eyeshield-san!"

Riku's wild, unchecked cheering not only pumped up his teammates, but pumped up the supporters.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

1st and 10 on the Taiyou 43-yard line and the Deimon Devil Bats were driving down the field. Hiruma scanned the defense after receiving the snap and proceeded through his progressions. Shiro was covered along with Kenta and Ishimaru. He grinned as he spotted something from the corner of his eyes and threw a powerful bullet right at the open Monta.

"Catch MA—"

"Chariot BUMP!" Kamaguruma shouted as he knocked Monta down and grabbed the ball for the interception. "Along with powerful catching technique!"

Taiyou's cornerback ran the entire field for a touchdown on the interception. Hiruma let go of Sena, who turned and looked, for once, angry.

"Why did you stop me, Hiruma-san? You know as best as anyone that I could have caught him."

He snickered. "Fucking shrimp, looking around before you try to do anything." He pointed to the group of officials gathering around a yellow flag lying on the ground. Sena's eye lit up as the official with the white cap addressed the situation.

"After the ball was thrown, pass interference. Defense number 98. 15-yard penalty from the spot of the foul. Automatic first down!"

Sena looked a bit curious. "Pass interference?"

"It's a penalty where the defensive player covering an eligible receiver does not allow the offensive player to make a fair attempt at catching a forward pass. In other words, when a receiver is trying to catch a pass, the defender cannot physically prevent them from doing so until the ball touches them, but they are allowed to bat down or intercept the ball." Hiruma smirked as the two of them watched Harao reprimand Kamaguruma. "That guy may be big and strong, but you have to understand the rules of this game and know how to use them to your advantage."

"Why must you commit such foolish acts?" Harao shouted down upon his underclassman. "Do you not know how to play your position? Why must you add insult to our already humiliated team? Practice your bumps all that you can, yet you fail to study the rules this Sphinx plays by! What have you to say of yourself?"

Ken bowed before his upperclassman. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh-sempai! Your Chariot has failed. A thousand pardons, I beg of you."

Sena and Monta sweated. Nearly the whole Deimon and Taiyou line-up shook their heads as Kamaguruma began washing Harao's cleats as would a slave wash his master's feet on a hot Egyptian day.

"Oo, now I've seen everything," Riku teased as he approached the pair. The bespectacled linebacker stood with a hand on his hip as he leaned against the goal post. "You shouldn't wash it too much, Chariot-chan. Once we score and give the ball back to your Pharaoh, we're going to drill him right to the ground. Be prepared."

Harao ground his teeth at the departing Devil Bat. Banba appeared next to his fellow upperclassman. "Banba, show them why mine Sphinx is one of the best teams in the Kantou region."

"With pleasure."

-----

"I think I pissed him off," Riku explained to Hiruma after taking back a bottle of water. Taiyou called a time-out after their touchdown was negated due to Ken Kamaguruma's passing interference penalty. They needed to collect themselves and strategies for Deimon's new style of play. "I'd be worried if I were you. We're stopping them on defense, but they're a defensive team themselves."

"We're nearing the end of the third quarter. We'll score now and get a lead of them, then we'll finish them off once you get the ball back for us." He began cackling. "Then we'll score again and again to make sure they won't come close to beating us!"

"Eyeshield is already over 100-yards rushing with under twenty carries. He's small, but he can be the work-horse that this team needs." He sighed. "Having a running back like him is like heaven for a defense. The more he runs for those first downs, the less we're on the field. Ironically, seeing those kinds of runs gets us pumped up to get on the field and give it back to him."

Hiruma nodded. "He's something, alright. I'm glad I got a hold of him first." He tossed his bottle to his gaijin friend. "We're taking this one to the house, baldy. Get ready to get it back for us!"

1st and 10 on the Taiyou 32-yard line. Deimon came out in the Ace Single-back with Shiro and Souta lined up to the right and Monta lined up as the lone receiver to the right. As before Ken Kamaguruma went on man-to-man coverage against Deimon's number one receiver, yet they were loose in the coverage of the other two. Hiruma narrowed his eyes.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

"Chariot BUMP!"

Hiruma faked hand-off to Eyeshield 21 and dropped back into pass coverage. He saw Monta being smashed down by Kamaguruma's bump-style and immediately switched to his check-down receivers. He saw Shiro come back on a short curl route right where a linebacker would normally cover zone. Grinning to himself, he fired off a pass to the former volleyball player, yet regretted it as it left his hand completely. "Shit!"

Banba dropped back into pass coverage and intercepted the ball. The hulking lineman began running down the field to the end zone!

"Damn, zone blitz! Get him, Eyeshield 21!"

_Usually I'm the one being chased!_ Sena easily closed in on the lineman and went in for the big tackle. "WAAAAH!!"

Banba dragged him into the end zone.

"Taiyou, touchdown!"

The PAT only added salt on Hiruma's open wound.

Harao laughed at Riku from across the field. "Watch, Gaijin-kun. Learn from your choice words. You wish to place harm upon me, then so be it. However, as long as such a proclamation stands, mine Pyramid Line will not allow you to step foot on this field."

"So it shall be written, so it shall be done!"

**Taiyou Sphinx, 20. Deimon Devil Bats, 12**

-----

A bench. A table. A few bags and huge water cooler filled with a Gatorade. Hiruma was destroying all of it in his tantrum caused by his own mistake when his ball was intercepted and return for a touchdown by a lineman of all players.

"Hiruma…"

"Hiruma-kun…"

The devil quarterback fired his guns in the air. "Listen up you fucking shrimps! I don't care if we're down by one hundred points. Keep attacking them!" He threw down his fire arms and glared across the field at the Taiyou Sphinx. "Forget scoring points. Just get back what we already lost."

Mamori passed out cups of water to everyone. "Drink up as much as you can, but don't drink too much. All of you need to stay hydrated while out in his scorcher of heat." She bent down and gave one to Komusubi. "Here you go, Komusubi-kun."

"Hmmp!" That was powerful talk for thank you.

Riku smacked Omosadake and the Kiribashi twins on the pads. "Stay loose, gentleman. We could go out there any time soon."

"Hai, Ayasegawa-sempai!"

"We're in the same grade, you know…"

Futoshi patted him on the back. "They'll never understand that."

"Damn shrimps, get ready after we receive the ball. We're going to hit them we're it counts. "Fucking soccer boy and pretty boy. You're first on the offensive series."

The Sphinx kicked off and it was Ishimaru that received the ball this once again. The second year student and track team captain ran the ball back with authority, using his blue chip area championship gold medal speed to get past defenders before running out of bounds at the 27-yard line giving the Devil Bats good field position. Deimon huddled briefly before lining up on the ball in the Ace Single-back formation.

"Set! Hut, hut! HUT!"

Hiruma received the snap and ran out to hand-off to Eyeshield 21 on a stretch play to the right. Sena tucked the ball away and almost immediately cut up field between Kurita and Kuroki's blocks taking the ball only a few yards before being dropped by Taiyou's Kasamatsu. The offense huddled.

"Stay on the attack. We're going to line up with only five linemen. Track star, take your regular position. Everyone else is the same except you, pretty boy."

"Break!"

Deimon lined up in what was known as the spread I-formation. Three wide receivers with two on one side and the normal full-back and tail-back. Like the single-back formation, the spread I-form allowed a balance of both pass, run and play action passes to be performed, though blocking up front was sacrificed due to the lack of tight end. Hiruma lined up under center for the snap.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

Hiruma received the snap and Monta dashed forward only to be met with the powerful bump from Kamaguruma. Quickly getting back to his feet he dashed forward once more and cut across field with his hand held up. The play action fake worked like a charm against Taiyou's defense and Hiruma fired of a bullet right into Monta's hands.

"Chariot Bump!"

"WAH!" Monta cried as he was shoved forward, dropping the ball for an incomplete pass. "What the…"

"Chariot Bump! Chariot Bump!" The huge cornerback cheered. "How do you like my new and improved Chariot Bump?"

"It's the same as last time!" he shouted. Ken waved his finger, more to tease and taunt the monkey-like receiver.

"That may be so, but it was well within the rules, you little punk. Chariot Bump! Chariot Bump!" The Taiyou sideline applauded his display of his bump technique. It more than made up for his nearly costly mistake the last series.

"Che, so he improved him bump. No matter." The blonde quarterback frowned as Monta struggled to get up. "Tired already. Don't drag your feet, damn shrimp. Either get up or get out."

"Hiruma-san, maybe we should…" He gasped for breath. "Have Sena run… the—"

"Just do as your told! I'm the one giving orders here…"

Sena glanced at his friend. "Monta…"

"Black, 7! Black, hut, hut!"

3rd and six on their own 31-yard line. Hiruma dropped back and fired off a quick pass to Monta on a slant. As with the last play he was hit hard with a bump from Kamaguruma just as he received the ball, once again knocking it out of his hands as an incomplete pass. It was now 4th and six and the Devil Bats only had one option.

And Hiruma thought it would be cold day in hell if he gave up now! Waving off the sideline he waved the offensive up to the line while Taiyou was shuffling in and out their players. He nodded over to Monta and watched everyone line up. The Sphinx finally picked up on what was happening and began scrambling for the sideline.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

Hiruma received the snap and fired off immediately at Monta on a quick slant! However, Monta's current nemesis was there to deliver a powerful hit once he touched the ball.

"Chariot Bump!!"

Multiple whistles blew after the play was over and yellow flags were flying everywhere. Hiruma stood there with his hands on his hips glaring at the officials, especially a couple who threw a flag in the vicinity of the offensive line. The white capped official talked to Harao for a moment before nodding. He didn't like the confident look of the Pharaoh quarterback.

"There are multiple penalties on the play. Twelve or more players on the field, Taiyou. Holding, Deimon number 51. Those penalties off-set. Holding, Deimon number 30. Since the infraction occurred on 4th down, Taiyou has elected to decline the penalty. The pass was incomplete and the ball will be placed on the 31-yard line. First down, Taiyou."

"Nice try, Hiruma." Riku grumbled. "But that's not the way how you do it. Especially not this close to the damn goal line."

"Victory is within our grasp mine team. The power or our line is absolute." Harao's proclamations were really pissing off the bespectacled linebacker.

"Does he ever shut the hell up?" Riku snapped. "Someone please put a hit on the quarterback."

1st and 10 on the Deimon 31-yard line. Though not admitting it, the Sphinx respected and even feared the Deimon defense. The smaller, yet faster group was not only shutting down their running game, but had put them in the negative yardage in rushing offense. Along with their new ability to rush the passer with more than four or five players, it was equal to Ken Kamaguruma shutting down Tarou Raimon. The 46 zone defense used by the Devil Bats forced Taiyou to work out of the I-formation instead of their shotgun or single-back spread offense. The Pyramid Line while the heaviest in Japan could not block everything and Deimon exploited that knowledge. Now that they had the lead, Taiyou only needed to hold on to it until the final gun goes off.

"Set! Gold, 16! Gold! Hut, hut!"

Harao received the snap and turned to hand-off to his running back. The runner actually received the ball instead of the play action fake as he was use to and took advantage of the new style of play. He tucked the ball and charged right up the middle behind Banba who fought his hardest against the imposing Kurita, who only seemed to become stronger as the game progressed. Just as he crossed the line of scrimmage he was grabbed from the side and slammed to the ground by Deimon's other defensive tackle number 75. Only one yard on the carry.

"Set! Hut, hut! Ra, 4! Ra—"

Again Harao received the snap and turned to hand off the ball. His running back stepped one way then ran in the opposite direction as he received the ball. The entire Pyramid Line blocked down while the right guard and tackle pulled in a classic counter trey running plan. Familiar with the play, Riku followed the pulling lineman and shuffled downhill to where the play would break through the line. Free and unblocked, Sasuke charged in and took on the pulling guard with his inside shoulder to maintain his containment of the play and force it to the outside. He didn't figure in the power of a Taiyou pulling lineman and was sent sky blue by the lucky guard. Riku on the other hand darted in to make the play coming in right behind Sasuke and taking on the huge Kasamatsu. The tackle snickered as he believed he had the linebacker primed and ready for a trip to pancake land, yet he never expected to be pushed off and used as a device to tackle his own player! Riku used everything he had to overpower the Taiyou lineman and push him into his own runner, stunning the ball carrier long enough for Riku to hit him with a bone-jarring form tackle.

Feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins, Riku jumped up waving his arms as if he was cutting with a sword. He then sheathed his imaginary blade at his side, taking a stance of a samurai warrior ready to strike.

The crowd loved that!

Teammates jumped on Riku, patting him on the back and giving encouraging slaps to his helmet. The linebacker continued to pump up Deimon supporters, even bring some of those neutral and against Deimon to their side.

For Harao, the stress of the coming down was bearing down upon him and his Pyramid Line. There was without a doubt that with the crowd in their favor and the high volume of noise created that the Devil Bats would surely bring pressure against him. Sweat dripped from his chin strap as those thoughts worried him. Little did he know that it was these same thoughts Riku wanted to instill upon him.

"Set! Green, 19! Green, 19! Hut!"

And pressure the Devil Bats brought! Harao received the snap dropped back as the Devil Bats brought eight men on the blitz in the 46 zone defense. The Pyramid Line, tight-end picked up six pass rushers, but the speed and size of remaining two were just too much for the blocking backs. Harao scrambled back as Kurita and Souta shoved the attempted blocks out of their way as if they didn't exist. Knowing that being hit was inevitable, Harao found an open receiver and fired off into his slant route just as he was crushed under Deimon's defensive tackle and strong safety! The humiliation of being taken to the ground was well worth the first down.

There was only little problem by the name of Yohei Satake. You see, he didn't blitz as Harao first thought. In fact, Hiruma had crept to the line and blitzed in his place while he dropped back into pass coverage. At first opportunity he jumped the slant route, picked off the ball and took it clean into the end zone.

"Touchdown, Deimon!"

**Taiyou Sphinx, 20. Deimon Devil Bats, 18.**

-----

Yohei ran up to the goal post and leaped with everything he had, dunking the football over the crossbar in celebration. Teammates gathered around him, swarming him with praise and congratulatory pats on the pads and helmet. He broke-off raising his fist into the air as they made it back to the sideline.

Hiruma kicked his ass.

"Why did he…?"

Kurita placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's just Hiruma's way of saying that you did a great job."

Riku's eyes focused on the clock. They had less than four minutes before the end of the game. With Hiruma missing the PAT, the game was now a two-point game. He knew, just like Hiruma knew, that his kicking was unreliable. They would be no field goal attempts to end the game, only a touchdown would be the deciding factor. It was all a matter of stopping Taiyou from running down the clock and getting the ball back into the hands of their offense.

The ensuing kick-off was the clear indicator of what the final four minutes of the game would be like. Taiyou, enraged from being scored on by the Deimon defense of all units, received the kick and ran it back past Deimon defenders until they were finally taken down at the 45-yard line placing them in excellent field position. The Sphinx offense lined up with Harao under center. It was obvious that the Pharaoh quarterback was still shaken by the interception.

"Harao-kun. We only need to run out as much time as we can. We'll run the ball. Believe in our line." Banba said. "Wait until the last second before calling for the snap. Victory is ours, we only have to hold it tight within our grasp." Harao nodded.

"Set! Hut!"

Harao received the snap and tossed the ball back to his running back. The Taiyou runner tucked the ball and followed his full-back and pulling lineman on a classic toss play to the left. Defensive lineman with pulling guards in front of them drove themselves inside and followed them to the play. Deimon's middle linebacker and strong safety both shuffled downhill following the pulling lineman. The running back turned the corner up field, riding his blockers for as long as he could. His lineman and full-back all blocked Deimon's number 23 from making a play, but Deimon's number 40 manager to break off his block from the wide-receiver and dove at his legs. The runner jumped, hurdling himself over the attempt at a tackle, only to be hit with a brick wall with a number 54 on it.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

Taiyou waiting until only a couple seconds remained on the play clock before snapping the ball. The Pyramid Line surged forward, pushing back against the Deimon defensive line and their linebackers with their enormous combined strength. Deimon pushed back trying to hold the Sphinx from advancing far. Quick off the snap of the ball, Itachi and Kenta rushed in from the outside and converged quickly upon the running back and hit him hard, nearly forcing a fumble behind the Pyramid Line.

3rd and 7. The Devil Bats were not allowing them any sort of breathing room in the run game. Yet the clock still continued to tick. When the Sphinx lined up, the Devil Bats immediately began to stack the line showing their blitz. The crowds roared to life in cheer of the Deimon attack, shaking the very foundation they stood upon. Harao sweated, swallowing the fear deep inside of him.

"Set! Hut!"

The blitz was on and the Pyramid Line was swamped. The Devil Bats brought a total of nine, Hiruma rushing in from his free safety position to throw off the blocking assignments. Harao watched, to his horror, the Pyramid Line crumble before him and his vision swallowed by a sea of red jerseys numbered 98, 75 and 14. He didn't even have a chance to look into the secondary. Deimon would not allow him anything.

The Devil Bats determination to win was stronger than even the mighty Pyramid Line.

The clock ticked down until the play clock hit zero. A flag was thrown and the officials call a stop to the game. The official in the white cap addressed the penalty. "Delay of game, Taiyou. 5-yard penalty from the previous spot. Fourth down."

The penalty did not help Deimon at all. By running the play clock down to the last second and taking the penalty, nearly half a minute was shaved off the game clock. Only the penalty stopped the clock leaving just over two minutes remaining. After the five yard penalty was marked off, the Sphinx lined up to kick the ball.

"Watch fake! Watch fake!" Kenta called out as he lined up on the outside of the Taiyou special teams formation. He pointed out the up-back lining up only a couple yards away from the line of scrimmage.

"Rover, rover!"

"Fifty-four, fifty-four! Red, red!"

"Check zone, check zone!"

"Set!"

The ball was snapped far back and the Taiyou punted let the ball have a taste of his boot. The ball soared high in the air and far down field. Souta who stood far back to receive the ball back-peddled as if he was covering a zone, his eyes squinting as he lost the ball in the blazing sun and shimmering air caused by the stifling heat. The Sphinx cover team converged upon Souta and he waved his hand in the air signaling for a fair catch. At the last moment he spotted the ball, positioning himself carefully as Taiyou players surrounded him. The ball landed in his arms and he secured it as best as he could.

Officials called the end of the play and signaled Deimon's possession.

-----

To say Kumabukuro was impressed was the understatement of the year. What he was witnessing was a team blossoming, taking its first step into the world of high-powered amateur athletics. A team that would be highly criticized and label underdogs in whatever matchup that were deemed worthy of. The amount of teams which could claim to have the power, speed and skills to defeat the Taiyou Sphinx could be counted in the palm of his hand – Shinryuuji Nagas, Oujo White Knights, Seibu Wild Gunmen, and possibly the Misaki Wolves. Never in his long history of being a fan and writer of high school level American Football would he believe a second year team from Deimon High, which was mostly a soccer, track and sumo school, could match the Sphinx play for play.

He was seeing it right before his eyes.

The Devil Bats lined up in the Ace Single-back formation. Eyeshield 21 lined up as the lone running back with Monta to the left as the solo wide-receiver, Kenta lined up as the slot receiver on the right with Shiro a few yards next to him as the second wide-out. Ishimaru lined up as the tight-end on the left side of the formation. Hiruma dropped down under center behind Kurita, flexing his hands as he scanned the defense.

"Set! Black, 21! Black, 21! Hut!"

1st and 10 on their own 9-yardline. The ball was snapped into Hiruma's hands and the clock began ticking down the seconds until the end of the game. The ball was in their hands and it was up to offense, not the defense to win this game and claim victory over the Sphinx. Hiruma turned with the snap, pitching it out to Eyeshield 21 on a strong-side toss. Komusubi pulled, the short lineman turning the corner and plowing through a Taiyou linebacker trying to make a play on his running back. Eyeshield crossed the line of scrimmage and gained 5-yards before being taken down by a swarm of Sphinx jerseys.

Hiruma rushed everyone to the line!

"Set! Hut!"

The devil QB dropped back three steps and fired off a Brett Favre-like laser right at Monta coming in on a quick slant. As before and once again, Monta's fingers barely touched the ball before Ken Kamaguruma dropped him with a powerful bump.

"Chariot BUMP!"

"Che, damn corner." Hiruma spat out. The offense crowded around him after the failed quick pass to catch the Sphinx off guard. "We're going to use a new tactic against these guys." He keyed them in on their new assignments.

"Set!"

3rd and 5 on their own 14-yard line. Hiruma paused in his cadence kicking back with one foot which signaled the movement of his slot receiver. Kenta jogged across the formation, tapping Hiruma on his side before slowing down near the tight-end.

"Black, 9! Hut!"

The ball was snapped and the lined surged forward. Hiruma dropped back deep as all receivers darted from their positions and ran up field on deep routes. The offensive line completely crumbled under the pass rush forcing Hiruma to retreat backward away from the pressure. As the four down lineman of the Pyramid line closed in on the devil quarterback primed for the sack, he tossed the ball out to Eyeshield 21 who waited patiently behind a wall of Deimon linemen.

A screen play!

Eyeshield secured the ball and turned into the nearly open field using his line to his advantage. Pouring on the speed, he zipped and zagged between defenders, dodging would-be tacklers and hurdling over safeties. He was finally caught from behind and gang tackled 20-yards after the catch. The Devil Bats rallied around Eyeshield, patting him on the head and a few hits to the pads. Hiruma kicked his ass, of course. And the clock continued to tick away.

"Set!"

1st and 10 on their own 34-yard line. The Devil Bats lined up in the I-formation with Shiro lined up as the tight-end. Upon first sound, Shiro stood and stepped back allowing Kenta to step forward and play on the line of scrimmage. Shiro jogged across the formation to the opposite side.

"Blue, 32! Blue, 32! Hut, hut!"

Hiruma stood up and faked a quick pass on a slant to Kenta, then turned to hand-off to Eyeshield 21. He forced the defense to react to his motions, pulling away from Eyeshield 21 and dropping back for a pass attempt. Pumping the ball one way, he turned and fired a bullet into Ishimaru's hands on a swing pass to the right. The track star barreled his way past the line of scrimmage for a couple yards gain.

"Let's go, O-line!" Riku shouted in encouragement. "Hold them back! Keep at it!"

"Eyeshield-kun!"

"Eyeshield! Eyeshield!"

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

Deimon's march down the field completely quieted the local crowd of Taiyou supporters and the student body. Only the loud screams and cheers for the Devil Bats and Eyeshield 21 rang clear in the ears of those on the field. Short passes and run plays; Deimon used them all. But not even Deimon's determination to win could match the humiliation they were dispensing upon the Sphinx and their Pyramid Line. Angered with themselves and their newfound will to win this game, if not to reclaim their honor but spite the Devil Bats, the Sphinx locked down on Deimon shutting down the run with their huge and powerful lineman and clamped down on the passing game that was shredding their secondary. Their defensive efforts brought their supports back to life and once again their field was filled with the rumbling cheers and cries for their victory.

3rd and 8 on the Taiyou 47-yardline. Under thirty seconds on the game clock and only one time-out remaining. Hiruma glared at the Taiyou defense. "Not that much time left for this dink and dunk play. We have nearly fifty yards to go so…" He pointed at Monta. "A long pass to the monkey! We're scoring a touchdown as fast as we can."

Monta looked away. "But… I'm losing to his bumps…"

"Losing to bumps? Do you know what you position it?" He snarled. "I told you once already. I don't care how many times you go down; get back on your feet and run down field! Are you going to just let anyone stop you from running in your backyard, huh?! Ignore those bumps and go long!"

_That's right! Hiruma-san is thinking about our future_, thought Sena as he watched the exchange. _For Deimon to keep winning, we'll need Monta's catches. That's why even when he was knocked down, he continued to pass to Monta._

"This is our last chance," said Hiruma. "To complete a long pass, we're going to need everybody's help."

"**YA!!**"

The teams broke their respective huddles and approached the line of scrimmage. Kurita was the first to the line, squatting down and looking over the defensive line while his comrades on the line took their positions. The hulking lineman began shouting out calls, pointing out possible pass rushers from the linebacker corps and his own man he would block. The Ha-Ha Brothers and Komusubi did not bother to place their hands on the ground, taking a two-point stance to display their readiness to stop the pass not run block. Shiro and Kenta lined up to the left of the formation with the tall cornerback lining up on the line and in the slot position. Ishimaru at tight-end lined up to the right in a three-point stance, his eyes watching the lineman and linebacker inside of his position. Eyeshield 21 was the lone single-back and Monta positioned himself on the far side of the formation with the tall Kamaguruma looming over him.

Hiruma slowly walked up behind Kurita. Eyes as cold as the frigid North Atlantic waters, yet filled with a fire more intense than the bowels of hell itself. He scanned the defense making note of every player in the secondary, their position and how they watched his team line up. He could spot those who were waiting for the play to start and those waiting in anticipation for a run by Eyeshield 21. Then there were the few who lined up to cover his wide-receivers to the left and his tight-end, purposely placing the big clown covering the monkey on an island. It was as if everything was set-up perfectly for this one play, which the Sphinx were playing to the tune Hiruma set for them.

"Set! Brown, 80!"

Hiruma kicked a foot back. Deimon number 80 took a step back and ran at full speed across the formation as the blonde continued. Kamaguruma, surprised at the shift, followed.

"Brown, 80! Hut! Hut!"

As the ball was snapped Monta was running at full speed. Shiro took off and ran a drag pattern across the field 2-yards off the line of scrimmage. Kenta ran a deep crossing route that took him across the entire secondary. They cleared out allowing Monta to round the corner and run up field on a fly pattern taking him well out of reach of Kamaguruma's bump but not out of his coverage. The tall corner followed the wide-receiver downfield for man-to-man coverage. At the snap Hiruma did not disguise his intensions. He dropped back far, nearly exiting the pocket of protection his offensive line provided. Ishimaru stayed in to block and Eyeshield 21 dove at a linebacker's legs, taking the player out of the picture and adding protection and time for the demonic passer. He dropped back ten steps, setting himself up and launching a high-flying perfect spiral at his only open receiver.

Tarou Raimon turned his head, glancing at the high-flying ball. Just as he got a glimpse of the football, a powerful force slammed into his back, hurtling him forward.

"Kama Chariot Attack!" Kamaguruma smirked. "Huuu! Now you can't catch the ball."

"**MONTA!!"**

_I don't care if I lose to power… I don't care if I'm not the fastest person in the world. But catching…_ The wide-receiver tucked himself and began rolling on the ground. He remembered the words of his idol, Honjo-senshuu. It was not speed or height the allowed someone to be great. Practice, practice, practice. Learn the fundamentals and perfect the basics. But most importantly, it was the determination to win. Not only for yourself, but for your teammates and supporters. _I don't care how big my opponent is, no matter how fast my opponent is… There's no way I can lose at catching. It's all clear now! From now on, I'll beat all the running backs in Japan – no, the entire world – with my catching!_

With a scream of determination, Monta pushed with everything he had out of his roll and flew parallel over the ground, shocking everyone even his own teammates. With soft hands made for catching, he clamped them down on the descending football and held on for the ride of his life as his body slammed against the ground hard enough to knock his helmet off.

A referee blew the play dead and all officials converged to a flag laying in the middle of the field. Monta struggled up, taking a hand from Sena wondering what in the world was going on. A single official jogged up to Hiruma and spoke briefly, leaving a laughing devil when he addressed the flag.

"After the ball was thrown - Pass interference, Defense number 98. That penalty is declined and the play results in a first down!"

The crowds roared to life!

"Time-out, Deimon. That is there final charged time-out."

-----

"Super Catch MAX!"

Sena sweated. "There he goes with that pose again.

The Ha-Ha Brother's shook their heads. "He would of looked cool if he didn't do that."

"Talk about lame…"

"Really, though."

"Wow! Nice catch!"

"Mamori-san! We had a promise to clear my honor and regain my name--" Monta tripped on himself, tumbling until he stopped in another ridiculous pose in front of the quarter-American manager. "I relinquished my honor!"

Mamori sweated. Yukimitsu tried not to laugh. "Umm… sorry to interrupt, but…"

"It's _relinquish dishonor __or __restore honor._" Hiruma said with a sarcastic tone. The monkey's actions completely erased his previous accomplishment against odds. "Can someone teach that monkey human language?" He walked away in disgust.

Sena shook his head. "He looks stupid again…"

"Hey! Fucking badly. Time for you to play some offense!"

Riku blinked. "You want me to run the ball?" Hiruma fired his guns in the air, shaking up everyone around him, even the half-Japanese linebacker.

"NO!" He pointed a finger right in his face, grinning like a demon ready to steal his soul. "You're a blocking back. There is only one way for us to win this game with only ten seconds on the clock." He whirled around and put his finger in Sena's face. "Eyeshield 21! We're busting right down the middle with power!"

"HUH?!"

"That's their line…" Souta said, thumbing toward the three 'brothers'.

"Little tricks won't work in front of the end zone. Everyone will charge to the center." Hiruma said.

Sena took a glance toward the goal line where the Sphinx readied themselves. There line was twice as big! "I'm out of here!" Hiruma fired off his guns.

"STOP WUSSING OUT!" He walked away as if nothing happened. "Skill players sit this out. Damn twins and pudding pop, you're lining up. It's us verse them in the battle of power!"

The anticipation for this play brought silence to the wild crowds of students and spectators. Even those watching on this nationally televised game were rooted to their seats for the final play which would determine if the power-house Taiyou Sphinx would prevail and go on to play against the American Representatives, or the underdog Deimon Devil Bats would show that their game against the Oujo White Knights was not just a mere fluke and they were going to be a dark horse in the fall tournament.

Three yards separated the Devil Bats from victory. Three yards the Sphinx had to defend in order to regain their once lost honor. The Pyramid Line verses Deimon's determined offensive line in one last fight for dominance over the other. It was not a battle of wills or a battle for respect. Respect was already given if not earned. The obvious fact that Deimon's line never gave up throughout the game on both sides of the ball proved they would not crumbled in the face of a stronger opponent. This final battle would decide who desired to win the more – Us or Them?

The Sphinx defended with a 6-man line anchored by the Pyramid Line and Kamaguruma. Two linebackers lined up on each end of the line along with two more linebackers and their strong safety securing the middle. The Devil Bats approached lining up in a goal line Power I-formation. Five down linemen with one of the Kiribashi Twins lined up on each side as tight-ends. Omosadake lined up in a three-point stance to the right of the formation next to the tight-end but remained off the line as a wing back. In the backfield, Hiruma lined up under center followed by Riku as the down full-back. Behind him, Eyeshield 21 waited in anticipation. There would be no passing or fancy little gadget plays. No toss, stretch or sweep plays to the outside. Just an old fashion push right up the gut for victory. They knew it. The Sphinx knew it was coming.

"Eyeshield-kun."

"Hmm?"

Riku looked back at him. "No fear."

___No f__ear…_

"Get them!"

"Stop them cold and we win!"

"Get in!"

"Go, go! Deimon Devil Bats!"

___No fear…_

"Set!"

Juumonji stared directly at the snarling Kasamatsu.

"Green, 5!"

Kurita meet eye to eye with Banba.

"Green, 5!"

Sweat poured from Omosadake's face.

"Hut!"

___No fear…_

"Hut, hut!"

Like the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object, the two lines powered against and resisted each other's combined power. Even the powerful Banba was pushed to the extreme of his limits against a much more powerful Kurita! A break formed in the line and Taiyou's linebackers hit that hole only to be bowled over by the hard-hitting Riku leading the way. It was when Hiruma handed the ball to Eyeshield 21 did the runner find himself swamped with images of great running back diving into the end zone, pushing themselves to victory. Selling their own bodies without any care for their own safety. Commitment. Determination.

___**NO FEAR!**_

___FLY!_

And fly he did. Fearless and uncaring of what happens to himself, Eyeshield 21 leaped, clearing the heads of both lines and falling right into the end zone.

"Touchdown, Deimon!"

**Taiyou Sphinx, 20. Deimon Devil Bats, 26.**

-----

End of Chapter 13

-----

Author's Notes:

I had a fun time writing this. Especially when I wrote in the Pass Interference penalties called against Kamaguruma. The idea I had with this chapter was for Hiruma to open up the playbook because of Riku's goading. With the play of the defense, Hiruma was not one to be shown up and decided to go for it all.

Why not kick a field goal? Would you trust Hiruma kicking the ball?


	14. Yellow Monkeys

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shounen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 14: Yellow Monkeys

_And so the Oujo White Knights were once again toppled by the might of the __Kongo Brothers and Shinryuuji Nagas, minus Ago Kongo who did not even willingly participate in the match. The Nagas win automatically places them as the number one seed in the future Autumn Kantou Tournament in which they would be joined by three teams from the Tokyo sec__tion, another Kanagawa opponent__, and one from the Hokkaido, Shizuoka and SIC areas. In a game where Shinryuuji basically humiliated the White Knights for the hundredth time, it was over-shadowed by a game which has gained international attention._

_The Taiyou Sphinx, a perennial power-house in the Kanagawa division and participant in the Autumn Kantou Tournament, were defeated by the Deimon Devil Bats._

_Yes. The Deimon Devil Bats._

_Does the name not ring a bell? Allow me to give those of you whom are not familiar with this school a quick refresher course. Deimon Private High School is one of the top five blue chip schools whom have gained nation__al attention and recognition in the sports of Track and Field, Soccer and Sumo. In the past five years, Deimon has participated in at least one national level competitions in two of the three sports. Rarely would their basketball club qualify for the regional tournaments. The question is – why would such a school gain recognition for their American Football club? Maybe a little __explanation__ is in order? Or maybe the club never existed until a year ago. In fact, last year the Devil Bats participated in the Fall Tokyo Tournament with only three permanent players – the others consisting of volunteers. Their first high school game was a loss against the Yuuhi Guts._

_So, why would such a – excuse the poor use of words – crappy team gain international attention?_

_Deimon's defeat of the Sphinx not only brought attention upon themselves as an up and coming team, a dark horse for the Fall Tokyo Tournament, but they have earned the sole right to play against the top high school team from the United States of America - North Arlington Senior Academy, or NASA Aliens. A game which would be televised__ live in both countries as young student-athletes from both sides of the Pacific battle it out on the grid-iron._

_Why the Devil Bats? Why not __stronger teams like__ Shinryuuji or Oujo? Or even the Seibu Wild Gunmen? While Seibu had lost their game, they were unable to register after their game against the White Knights in which they lost. Oujo and Shinryuuji were automatically excluded due to their own games. __According to Kantou Official Rules, no team currently participating in a Kantou or Kansai conference game is allowed to participate in any game not sanctioned by the Tournament Committee. __However, maybe the Devil Bats aren't so bad a representative __after all. Not after what I saw__ that day.__ Either my eyes were deceiving me, or I saw the Taiyou Sphinx get their butt kicked by a team half their size!_

_Literally._

_The Devil Bats seem to be an offensive t__eam. Whenever they get the ball__ they move at will down the field and try to score as fast as possible. Their offensive is anchored by down a side-show cast even I could not fathom. In the center was Ryokan Kurita, an original member of the team and a former scholarship athlete slated to attend Shinryuuji before he was released to allow an open spot for Agon __Kongo. The smallest and possibly__ close to the __monstrous__ strength of Kurita was a short young man by the name of Daikichi Komusubi. The final three are a strange bunch. The stand-out would be number 51, Kazuki Juumonji. Throughout the game has shown __consistent__ improvement in all aspects of being an offensive lineman and excels in the use of technique in his blocks. Kuroki and Togano, 52 and 53 respectively, __has__ shown little to no talent in anything and would only hold back the Devil Bats. Maybe it would be time to take out the trash._

_The pool of cast-aways continued with their wide-receiving corps starting with another – no offense to the players in question – midget by the name of Tarou Raimon. Despite the height and strength differential, number 80 seemed to have a homing beacon attached to him as no matter how poor or how off a pass was thrown his way, whether it was thrown deep or way above his and the defenders head, his catcher's mitt hands got hold of the ball. Give him better running abilities and he could be easily compared to American Pro Player Steve Smith from the Carolina Panthers in a few years. Strangely enough he was accompanied by an array of secondary targets such as former soccer stand-out Souta Higurashi, number 23, and former volleyball star Shiro Takiki. And don't make me forget the versatile Ishimaru Tetsuo, a gold and silver medalist in last year's track and field nationals._

_The main focus on offense always centers on the quarterback, yet Deimon is the only exception to that unspoken rule. Throughout Japanese American Football history it was always the star quarterback, wide-receiver or defensive player that stood out from the picture. Yoichi Hiruma has shown leadership capabilities that both frighten and motivate his players, complimented with skills of a season pro or a young man desperate to win at all cost. However, I had the personal experience of watching one of the greatest runners that I have every laid my eyes on. And I've seen a lot. Little is very known about this Deimon Running Back, but whenever he touched the ball he was almost guaranteed to find the end-zone. A fact that was properly introduced on Deimon's first offensive play when the unnamed player Eyeshield 21 hit a home run right into the end-zone that left a dust trail __of over 70-yards back.__ Whoever this Eyeshield person is, I hope you are reading this because I'll be expecting great things in the future._

_Maybe I have gone overboard in this article. The possibility that I have said so much about an up-start team may be a tad odd, but that's the plain unadultered truth._

_Wait a minute - Deimon has a defense._

_Look out Oujo White Knights! There is a new contender reaching for the Christmas Bowl. They're a hard-hitting, fast and eager defense that swarms to the ball on every play. They provide a pass rush that is so intense that not even the Pyramid Line could withstand the pressure and shield the field in an umbrella coverage that blankets all receivers. And if you think you could handle such adversity, wait until they blitz. Step aside Shin __Seijuurou;__ there is a new sheriff in town __aiming on taking away your title as__ Japan's number one high school linebacker. He's bigger, stronger, __faster and more versatile__ in all aspects of the defense. And though he is made in America the blood of the ancient Samurai flow through his veins. One of the top high school stars from the country that created the game of football, Riku Ayasegawa, the Samurai Linebacker, leads the Deimon Devil Bats defensive unit bringing much needed__ talent and leadership__ to the team__ while__ working over-time as the defensive Captain, defensive coordinator and conditioning coach. With such leadership behind them, it is no wonder the Devil Bats have come so far. Only time will __tell __on __how far they can really go._

_Kumabukuro  
American Football Monthly  
Senior Writer and __Scout_

-----

Kumabukuro yawned after clicking the save button. The article he just finished for the Deimon Devil Bats would be the complete opposite of the one he wrote on them last year. Everything he said about them they rightfully deserved, especially after their display of talent and teamwork against the Sphinx.

What surprised him the most about the Devil Bats were the complete opposites on each side of the ball. Richard, or Riku, Ayasegawa, he knew more than enough from his connections overseas on Japanese players. The quagmire, more like enigma, played on the offensive side at running back – Eyeshield 21. There are many in the blue chip level of Japanese American Football who could easily compete with their American counterparts on an even level – the majority of which being players on the Nagas, White Knights, Wild Gunmen and Sphinx. Eighty yards on his first carry of game the resulting in a touchdown and a high school record. Someone with that talent would have been easily recruited by Shinryuuji, Oujo or even the Wild Gunmen's. Even a powerhouse like the Sphinx or one of the more popular Tokyo Area school would of jumped at the chance of having this guy.

He had absolutely nothing on him. In a way, it irked him real hard.

He picked up the phone. He needed to know everything about this guy before he pulled his hair out.

-----

So say that Sena Kobayakawa was a cheerful young man would be the understatement of the month. There were not many people who could say that they carried a football over twenty times, rushed for nearly 200 yards and a couple touchdowns, threw a few blocks and leaped over a five-yard long, six foot high pile of flesh for a game winning score.

It was great being Eyeshield 21.

Too bad he had to keep it a secret. Or maybe it was a benefit. Sena was not one that enjoyed drawing attention to himself and preferred to remain a bit reclusive from everyone. It was not a fear of socializing, but a defense mechanism created from years of being a gopher for the bullies in primary and secondary school. In fact Sena enjoyed socializing because it allowed him to make new friends like everyone in the American Football club, but it was his natural instinct to attempt at not being scene which really drew attention to him. Maybe that was why he was bullied so much in school. As long as no one but a select few knew the identity of Eyeshield, especially Mamori, the less chance that he would be hounded by people and other clubs. Let's not forget Hiruma would blow off his head with a double-barrel shotgun.

The team had drew a lot of attention after they had defeated the Taiyou Sphinx last weekend to attain the title of Japanese Representatives in which they will play against the American High School football champions, the NASA Aliens. Occasionally, reporters would randomly arrive and speak to a few faculty members or the principal before asking a few of them for a brief interview during practice. This was after that incident with girl from American Football Monthly who stalked the team in a cheerleader outfit and nearly got herself and him killed when they both nearly fell to their deaths off a cliff. Thankfully, Monta was there to help them up and the end result was the girl – Suzuna Taki – deciding that Eyeshield 21 was not someone she was looking for as he was too short. Nothing at all like her tall, blonde brother.

Riku grew some of his black hair back before shaving it off. That threw him out the window.

Speaking of Riku, the foreigner has been reclusive as late. In their previous two wins – one being a moral victory against the White Knights – he had become more open, more cheerful than previous. He became someone that you can approach, ask a question and speak about nearly anything under the sun. Since the win against Taiyou he had basically segregated himself from the team only appearing during team meetings, practices and work-outs in the gym. Even then he was very testy, always in some form of bad mood or refused to speak. But when he did you had to watch out for the firing breathing out of his mouth for he would either rip you a new one or start firing off commands like that Marine Drill Instructor from that Stanley Kubiak movie Mamori's mother showed him last year. The obvious intentions for his chosen words aimed toward providing a form of motivation, to encourage everyone to push themselves to their limits during physical training. He didn't have to be so… vulgar and disrespectful, though!

But that was how Americans sometimes became, Mamori explained over the weekend to bring light to Riku's attitude and actions last week. This week, however, the stalwart linebacker came and went as he pleased leaving Mamori or Hiruma to run practices this week. He would arrive to practice in the morning, disappear once it was time to go to class, reappear after school for practice and disappear as if he was not there at all. The fact that he skipped out on class was the more curious and really shocked him as Riku stressed that they were student-athletes, which meant that their studies came before American football.

"Kobayakawa-kun?"

"Y-yes?" Sena stood after collecting his books. It was the end of the school day and time to practice. Once again Riku was missing from class and a he was beginning to worry.

"You're the secretary for the American Football club, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, there is," she said. "Ayasegawa-kun is on the team, right? He has been absent since the beginning of the week and I'm worry about him. Do you know if anything has happened to him?"

Sena found himself in a pinch. He could not truthfully answer her question and he did not wish to lie. At the same time he did not want his new friend and teammate to get in trouble and kicked off the team. "I can stop by his place and check up on him if that will help, Sensei." He answered. She smiled down at the short young man.

"I was just about to ask you if you could do that, Kobayakawa-kun. I've tried calling his home but no one answers and I cannot get a hold of his relatives at their work place. I would very much appreciate the help."

"Should I bring him some make-up assignments if he's sick?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, I don't think that's necessary. I'm more worried that he cannot come to school and turn in the assignments from last week and this week. He said he would be here, but as you can tell…" Sena twitched.

_Last week and THIS week?!_

-----

"Partner, you really need to stop this roof hopping crap," said a rough looking blonde young man riding a motor cycle. He sat on his classic Harley Davidson as he spoke with a tall and thin-looking black man in shorts and a tank top. "Who do you think you are? One of those damn anime characters Jeremy is always watching?"

"Come on Homer, you know a brutha like me gots to keep up the work out if I ever want to get in a game," said the young black man. "So, do you got that thing?"

"Yeah, I got it," said Homer, handing over a thin stack of folded papers. "Really, man, you need to get a damn fax machine. I'm not FedEx, you know."

"I'm all broke! I ain't got no money for all that."

"Ain't nothing to be proud of, either." Homer dead-panned.

The black man scanned through the papers, eagerly searching for what he wished to know. "Aw man, he ain't on this! Seijuurou Shin, he's not here." He dropped down on the curb, feeling a little down after his discovery. "I thought that guy would be on the Japanese team we'll be playing. But I guess not."

Homer sighed. "Hop on back, Patrick. I'll take you back for your Grandma's place."

"Aight, I guess."

A few minutes later the two of them found themselves sitting a table with a set of bowls in front of each other. A large elderly black woman, Grandma, approached the table with a steaming pot and wooden spoon in hand. Humming to herself she served up portage that had the distinct smell of oatmeal. Patrick basically ignored manners and began digging in before Homer got his serving in which the long-haired blonde did not mind at all as the barely hidden expression in his eyes clearly stated he did not want anything, yet Grandma served it up anyway.

"Yo, Pat. Eating Granny's portage is like torture!" Homer whispered.

_**WHAP!**_

"What was that? Boy, you better eat that up if you wanna stay strong and healthy!" Granny said with a heavy Texan accent, waving the wooden spoon slash hitting device at the young man. "Ya'll want something to drink? We got water, soda, purple stuff and Sunny D."

"I'll take some soda, Granny. Gotta wash this crap down somehow…" The last part he said under his breath, thankful Granny didn't hear or he would be sporting two knots on his head.

Patrick looked over. "Mmmm… I'll take some of that purple stuff."

Homer set his spoon down. "By the way… what are you going to do about the match against the Japs?" Panther looked at him but continued eating after a moment.

"Coach said he don't got a plane ticket for me to go to Japan, know what I mean?"

"Damn racist asshole," Homer grumbled. "He's giving white folks like me a bad name. He ain't gonna let you go, Patrick. He'll only let white people play in games. As long as you're under that ass, you'll never play in your life. Shoot, you were lucky to even play last season as a back-up and start in the national tournament last year."

"Panther," Grandma called to Patrick. Panther was her nicknamed for her grandchild since he was a little boy after watching him run in the youth leagues. It was a name that stuck with him all while growning up and eventually followed him to the NASA Aliens in high school. Homer, one of his best friends, was the only one who called him by his real name, Patrick Spencer. "Do you want to go to this game overseas that badly?"

"I wanna be with the team, Granny. I just gotta be with them and get in that game!"

Granny slammed a huge jar on the table. The heavy thud it made told the pair how heavy it was and the fact that it was filled with silver coins and every president under a twenty dollar bill spoke highly of its amount. Panther stared at the jar in shock and awe. "There ya go Panther. There should be more than enough to get you there and back."

"Holy cow, Granny that's a whole heap of money…"

"B-but Granny! I can't take all this. Why don't you use this get one of those massage machines? I hear that they's really go nowadays. They'll massage your shoulders and waist… you know?" Granny gave him a look and took back the jar.

"You sure you're fine with that?" Homer asked. He had experience from his own grandmother. When they offer you something, you better take it or they'll feel insulted.

"I know this guy in Japan… name's Shin. He's one crazy mofo… so I really wanna see what he's made of. But… it's aiight." He grinned. "I'll look forward to souvenirs from Japan! Like them comics and shit."

Homer stared. He wasn't fooled for a second.

-----

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san."

Homer shook his head at the tall bespectacle white boy that greated them as they walked on the field. "Jeremy. How many times I told you to lay off the sushi and cut it out with the Nip talk? People might start thinkin' your going crazy, or queer, or somethin' like that."

"So?"

"Right, I forgot who I was talkin' to. Out of all the people I chose to be my best friend, I got the only Texan in town that's a Japanophile." Homer dropped his gear and began stretching. "Whoopie."

Panther laughed.

"Speakin' of Texans, you don't got a computer so I guess you didn't see that movie with Apollo in it," Homer said to Panther. The young black man shook his head. Jeremy Watt, Panther and Homer's best friend, pulled his laptop out of his bag.

"You can check it out right here, Panther."

Not even twenty seconds passed before Panther was rolling on the floor laughing trying not to piss himself. "Heehee hee! No wonder that man been havin' a stick up his ass. Whoever in Japan made this thing got somethin' out for Coach."

Jeremy laughed it off. "Yeah, I bet. Even if they did _dogeza_ Coach wouldn't let them off the hook."

"What in the blue blazes is a Dough-geezer?"

"That's ** Do-Ge-Za**, Homer. Dogeza is a form of kneeling passed down since ancient times. If you do this anyone will forgive you for anything."

"Damn, that much be some wicked kneeling if they'll forgive you for anything."

"Check it out."

Panther and Homer stared. "Damn, no wonder they'll forgive you for anythin'." Panther agreed completely.

"This nigga hanging upside down and shit." He shook his head. "Crazy shit, dawg. Them Japanese got some weird things going on if they need to do that back in the day. How come Tom Cruise didn't do this in that movie he did?"

Homer shrugged. "Maybe he didn't have a ladder."

"True." Something caught Panther's eye playing on Jeremy's laptop. He got a closer look and kneeled down as he eyes begame riveted to the clips being played. "What in the—"

The clip being played was a compilation of American Football teams in Japan, this particular one being a recent addition to what Jeremy was researching to prepare for the Japanese Representatives. The clip in question came after the Apollo-insult clip and featured a certain running back wearing a visor and the number 21. Panther watched every run, every catch and every play this guy mysteriously named Eyeshield 21 participated in. He watched his running style, noticing how sharp it was compared to American speed and power running styles. When he saw a play where the guy broke an 80-yard run, he knew he had to go to Japan without question.

"Jesus, could that guy run," he said. "That's someone I wanna play against." He noticed the next clip playing. "Woah, check this one out guys."

Homer and Jeremy moved in closer. The clip showed mostly the same player, Eyeshield 21 running the ball and catching the few passes in what was titled the Japanese Representative match on the website. While they play of the running back was impressive, mostly to Panther, one particular clip stood out. Homer recognized it immediately when a player wearing number 54 shoved a lineman into a running back and nearly knocked the runners teeth out with a tackle. He made cutting motions as if he was waving a sword and preparing to strike. All three of them remembered that particular celebration. That guy alone was nearly instrumental in causing their national championship season to come to an early and bitter end.

"What's he doing over there?"

-----

Back overseas in Japan, the Devil Bats were preparing themselves for the upcoming game against the Aliens. Practice was very smooth and surprisingly efficient once they developed a system to blend drills, conditioning, walk-thru schemes and scrimmage plays into their two split practice sessions per day. Mamori, having a football-loving mother that grew up in America, came up with this system and has shown good results.

A single day of practice would involve strength conditioning in the morning, non-contact drills and non-contact half-speed scrimmage plays to learn new plays or scheme defenses against NASA Alien formations. The second half of practice after school mainly focused on lineman and defensive contact drills and scrimmage plays at a step slower than full-speed. This was followed by cardiovascular conditioning such as running laps around the field, the school or an Indian run between buildings and the school. Even though it was her first year of being involved in American Football and the club, the half-breed Japanese was taking her duty seriously as team manager and conditioning coordinator, a title Riku had given her.

However, the absence of Riku Ayasegawa has brought a few questioning looks from the entire team. Even though he was being a delinquent by ditching school, he had never missed a practice until today. Hiruma had brushed it off as nothing but Kurita could tell that it bothered him a lot. By the time practice was over and everyone departed to their home and family, it was the group of Hiruma, Kurita, Mamori and Sena that walked together following the blonde quarterback to the Ayasegawa residence.

The trip was made in silence, mainly caused by the worried frown adorning Hiruma's face and Sena's nose stuck deep in a text book. The scenery changed by them quickly from the quiet neighborhood where Deimon Private High was located, to a busy shopping area to another quiet neighborhood that was split by a water way running at the bottom of a group of levies.

"Nice neighborhood," Mamori commented. She was a little surprised that Riku did not live that far away from the school as most foreign exchange students living with surrogate families.

"Riku's family here in Japan lives in this area," Kurita said. "We're going to the home of his grandfather."

"Ah, I see."

"Here we are," Hiruma stated after popping a bubble of gum. "This is where we'll find that bald punk."

Sena and Mamori took a look at the house. The average Japanese family lived in condominiums or rented a house or apartment. If you owned a house, whether it was brand new or passed down throughout the family showed that you were doing very well. The Ayasegawa residence was a small single story home, tiny compared to the two and three story houses that extended down the way they came. Very modest with a white picket fence and small lawn. Just from the front look it could easily hold a family of four to five.

"This is a nice place," said the part-American girl. _I was expecting something bigger the way he was talking about his family_, she thought to herself. "Sena-kun, go ahead and knock on the door and see if anyone is home."

"O-okay, Mamori-neechan…"

Hiruma grinned. "I'll knock."

To their surprise, Hiruma did not approach the small house. Instead, he completely bypassed the property and immediately continued up the street along a tall stone wall and turned into what was clearly a Buddhist Temple. The two childhood friends, Mamori and Sena, stared as the blonde and rotund friends approached a young man in monk's attire.

"A temple?!"

"Riku's family owned this temple since the Sengoku Jidai, the warring states period. His grandfather has ran this temple ever since the end of World War II after we surrendered to the Americans and is one of the few Japanese that openly accepted the Americans, risky for someone that was in the Japanese Imperial Army." Kurita grinned, thankful that he at least remembered half of what he wanted to say.

"Riku-kun has a lot of history in his family."

"Is Riku-kun here?"

"Che.. they said he has been helping around the temple since this afternoon and went out for training just an hour ago." Hiruma pointed his gun down the street. "The monk said he's normally somewhere along the bank, so if we follow the river we'll find our missing linebacker. Come on Fatty, damn shrimp."

"Wait for me!" Mamori called out when she realized they had ditched her. "So, Riku-kun's ancestry is a lineage of monks? I always wondered why he kept his hair shaved."

Hiruma looked to answer, but Kurita beat him to the punch. "Actually, Riku is a descendant of the ancient Samurai through his great grandfather and a direct descendant of the legendary Kusunoki Masashige. His great grandmother's family originally owned the shrine and was a very popular Miko, a priestess, during the Meiji era." Hiruma smirked.

"Why do you think they call him the Samurai Linebacker, damn manager."

"So does that make him a Lord? That's very interesting to know." She frowned. "You don't have to be so mean, Hiruma. I don't know that much about him as you two do."

"That's because you're always stuffing your face with cream puffs! It's a wonder how you stay so thin when you're shoveling down pounds of sweets all the time. Maybe you use that special technique many of those skinny American Hollywood actresses use." The blonde upperclassman demonstrated by sticking his head into an alleyway out of view and making graphic retching sounds. "Oh no, I ate a leaf of lettuce. What will I ever do? Maybe if I use the bathroom and do my other business I'll be skinny again!"

Mamori gave chase.

"YA-HA! Feel that earth rumble!"

Sena blushed. Whatever his Mamori-neechan was screaming in English, it was definitely something he should not be hearing. "Hiruma-san is in rare form today." Kurita unintentionally ignored his comment.

"We're almost there. Look! Hiruma and Anezaki-kun found him already." Sena nearly whistled at seeing Kurita move so quickly. "Riku!"

"Riku…kun?"

Mamori stared. Hiruma cackled.

"Hey… you're drooling."

Mamori wiped her saliva from her chin yet continued to stare. Beyond the safety railing separating the walk way and what was the steepest section of the embankment was Riku's self-proclaimed training grounds. The embankment dropped at least 30 feet on a 50 degree slope before leveling off into flat grassy ground. Down below near the stream lied boulders of various sizes, a couple rows of tires, jump ropes and a thick bungee cord anchored to the ground by a huge metal spike and a harness. By the fading grass and worn paths of dirt on the lower level and along the slope, this training ground has seen a lot of work. Yet, the location is what not caught Mamori's eyes and attention, but the scenery.

Her eyes were riveted to the year younger Riku Ayasegawa as he pushed himself to his limits. Sweat poured from his body like a running faucet catching the rays of light from the descending sun that would soon disappear over the horizon within the next hour and a half, detailing every hard-edge, every curve and every developed muscle brought forth from hard work and dedication to his health, body and sport. And while Mamori lacked intimate knowledge about her fellow half-breed Japanese, today being the day were she learned all that made her curious about the young man, what she saw before he was her biggest lesson yet, and one that she would take to bed with her and fantasize for the next few days. Excluding the athletic tape wrapped around his hands and wrist and his socks and football cleats, all Riku wore was an off-white fundoshi, or traditional loin cloth, exactly leaving nothing to the imagination.

Sena had the decency to blush and look away.

"So, this is where you've been all this time," Hiruma said with a somewhat reprimanding tone. "You've been skipping out on practice too many times, damn foreigner. You better have a good reason to be doing so."

"I'm training," he said defensively, pretty much ignoring their presence. By means of training he was running up the slope carrying a thick wooden beam across his shoulders that had seen better days. The beam extended well past his shoulders by at least a foot and was thick with had handles installed for the glistening linebacker to grasp while hauling it.

"Mamori-neechan, you're still staring." She blushed and Sena addressed his fellow classmate. "Riku-kun, Kawamori-sensei has been wondering why you haven't come to class lately. She's very worried that something might be wrong with you. Frankly, everyone on the team is worried also. Is something the matter?"

"What Sena asked is true, Riku. We're all worried, especially Hiruma and I," Kurita said with a frown. "This really isn't like how it was a few weeks ago. Ever since there was mention of the NASA Aliens and after we beat the Sphinx to play against them, you turned into a whole different person than before."

Riku angrily threw down the training log and moved as if to confront everyone. "I'm not--!" He paused, noting the somewhat frightened looks in their eyes and Hiruma's happy smile while pointing a bazooka at him. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. I guess I better tell you the whole story." He sat down at the top of the slope using the safety barrier as a back rest. Everyone gathered near him and listened as he gazed toward the setting sun.

"It all started after my last game in America when we played the NASA Aliens…"

-----

Arlington, Texas. A city in Tarrant County, Texas within the Dallas-Fort Worth-Arlington metropolitan area and is ranked the 7th largest city in Texas and 49th in the United States. Arlington is home to the Texas Rangers, Six Flags Over Texas – which is the original Six Flags, and the future home of the Dallas Cowboys new stadium and a Super Bowl XLV in 2011. Arlington was also the home of the reigning National High School football champions North Arlington Senior Academy, NASA Aliens.

Football was the premier sport in Texas from the professional level down to flag football. People lived and breathed football. Small towns throughout the state packed their local high schools to capacity on Friday Nights. If you didn't go to college you still loved the University of Texas Longhorns. Not a UT Fan? Then you're either an Aggie, Red Raider, Owl, Bear or one of the other smaller universities. Everyone loved the Cowboys, unless you were from Houston; then you're a Texan. Maybe a Tennessee Titan fan if you previously were a Houston Oiler. Since the beginning of spring the main focus has centered around North Arlington Senior Academy ever since winning their Blue Chip National Championship. Months after their streak of blow-out wins which gained attention from college scouts around the nation, the focus has been on the upcoming overseas visit to play against a Japanese high school in what American writers have dubbed _Battle for the Pacific_, _World War III_, or as one article was titled and headlined _NASA Aliens Prepare to Invade Japan. They plan to drop a third bomb, but this time a football._

The Coach of the NASA Aliens is Leonard Apollo, a former professional athlete and Houston Oiler. Apollo's career in the NFL spanned an NFL average of six years from 1991 to 1997 all with the Houston Oilers, now Tennessee Titans, in which he carried for a combined total of 5,468 multi-purpose yards in rushing, receiving and kick returning with a total of only 14 touchdowns. Apollo was never a starter in Houston and served only on special teams and was regulated to the bench until called upon on passing situation or to spell the starting back. He was considered the hardest worker on the team, practicing at least three times as much as any other player and noted as a leader in the locker room before game time. Even still, Apollo was never once given the chance to start. In 1996 when it looked like it was Apollo's chance to step into stardom as the featured running back for the Houston Oilers, the general management and owner drafted Heisman Trophy Winner and future Hall of Famer Eddie George. Apollo sat behind the invisible George for a whole season seeing very little and a loss of playing time before being cut by the now Tennessee Oilers in 1997.

Apollo's departure from the Pros left him a bitter man. Before the arrival of Eddie George, he also sat behind star running back Jamaal Morgan, an overconfident, ignorant and flashy speed running back – the complete opposite of Apollo who was more of a power and a jack of all trades runner. It was due to Morgan's influence on the team owner and natural talent at running which kept him at the starting position despite being a locker room distraction and skipping practices. Include the addition of Eddie George, a combination power and speed running back, and his following ejection from the team instigated his current racial disposition. No, Leonard Apollo was not racist. He hated everyone equally with only his opinions of other nationalities and ethnicities were somewhat askew due to bad experiences and frustration. With alcohol as an influence in his life he took up coaching high school teams and was eventually contracted by North Arlington Senior Academy, a private school, to coach and manage their failing football program. It was here were Apollo's dream of having a team of superior white players who listen and follow every word he says would come to fruitation. New black, Hispanic and Asian students, after hearing of others being cut from the team, eventually learned avoid the school football team. Only a select few actually took up the challenge and performed well enough to meet Apollo's double standards. The only black player, much to Apollo's dislike, to stay with the team was Patrick "Panther" Spencer. All year Apollo tried to remove Panther from his team, finding any little cue which would give him that edge. However, Panther helped them win the State Championship and eventually carried the team to the National Playoffs. It was here where Apollo found his vice to remove the one remaining black player from his team. He did, and despite not having a successful running game down the stretch, the team rocketed past all opponents like the Space Shuttle on take-off.

A racist as Apollo was known to be, he at least kept his beliefs out of the media.

"Coach Apollo," a reporter raised his hand and spoke out before others could gain his attention. "Chase Dennis, Dallas Star; what is your opinion on this game? Do you think that the Japanese high school will prove to be a challenge?"

Apollo blew out smoke after a long drag from his cigar. Behind him the Aliens practiced their drills under observation by assistant coaches. Far in the background was the only black player on the team, Panther, picking up balls and equipment. "Is that a serious question? We're talking about Japanese here. Even those born here in the States are smaller than the white man. I doubt they'll provide any challenge for us."

Another reported shot out a question. "Wesley Grant, Fort Worth Harold; There are some rumors that the team you'll be facing has a few national stars in other sports, and one of them being the top defensive recruit here in America. Does that change your opinion?"

"I don't care if they have Chris Cringle or Muhammad Ali. My team is ready for anyone at any time. Just because they have excellent athletes in track or volleyball does not equate to having excellent football players. Next question."

"Coach, Tim Jenson, Associated Press; Japan's number one defensive star as of last year was a fellow by the name of Shin Seijuurou at linebacker. But this year his hype has dropped with the arrival of Southern California stand-out Richard Ayasegawa. He's someone the Aliens face earlier this year in the tournament. Do you believe that his experience against your team will work in their favor?"

"No." Leonard stuffed out his cigar. "If you think some little surfer punk from the Golden State is going to do anything to help them, then I have to wonder what you're smoking." Other reporters, especially local writers and fans of the NASA team, laughed. "Seriously. A loser plus a loser only makes them more of a loser. And it's sad that a bunch of yellow monkeys have to come to American to recruit new players for their high school teams. It's not kosher. Last question."

"Stanley James, Fox Sports. Coach, there is a new YouTube phenomenon going around the openly disrespects both yourself and the NASA Aliens. It has been broadcasted around the world through the internet and has reached every major sports broadcasting station. Even the NFL network and G4 TV have televised the clip. What is your reaction to this video?"

Apollo snatched off his hat and growled. The reporters found a major soft spot in the Coach's armor. "Don't remind me of that crap those yellow monkeys sent out. If they want a match, they got their match. And put this in your damn articles. If the Aliens don't win by an overwhelming victory of ten points difference, we'll never return again to America!"

-----

"…and that is why I've been acting different. It was bad enough that I played on a team that could not get along together or actually played together without thinking of themselves first. Then we lose to the Aliens in our biggest chance of making something out of an all but garbage season, only to be dishonored and made a laughing stock on national television by Apollo."

"So, I see." Hiruma muttered as he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. He stared off toward the setting sun, his mind going through the processes of detailing and filing Riku's story. "I knew that Apollo was a fucking racist pig, but I never thought he would be so strong yet discrete about it." He grinned. "Well, I bet that video was enough to get him riled up."

Mamori looked a upset. "I know there can be a few bad eggs in every basket, but I still cannot believe that someone could be so… mean." Riku's story was one filled with bitterness. About a team that was given the biggest chance in a life time but blew off and crumbled leaving only a few to carry the load. And onto the humiliating defeat and negative comments made by the Aliens and she could understand or sympathize with her fellow half-breed.

"Riku…"

Sena glanced at Kurita. "Then we better work as hard as we can to get ready for this game and win it. Not only for ourselves but for you, Riku-kun." Riku ruffled his hair, a sad smile washing over his visage.

"I appreciate those words, Sena-kun." He sighed. "I guess I've been in too much of a rut and over thinking. I've been neglecting school and the team because of my stubbornness. I'll be there tomorrow, definitely."

"Che, well we'll see you tomorrow, damn foreigner." Kurita waved to him as he followed Hiruma.

"Take care, Riku! We'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning bright and early!"

"Hn, sure thing, Ryokan."

Sena blinked. "Mamori-neechan, you're drooling again."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "She is?" He looked around before realizing exactly what she was looking and drooling at. The smirk that formed on his visage, to Sena, looked like one of those faces you would see on those bishonen anime villains right before they did something dastardly to the damsel in distress. He approached his fellow half-Japanese, backing her up against the side rail atop the slope and pinning her between himself and the cold metal railing. "And what exactly are you looking at, Mamori-san, hmm?"

She blushed a beet red. Riku showed his American side with his words and motions, purposely flaunting himself and teasing her with her own fantasies without any care. A complete opposite of what could be considered Japanese society for public displays. "R-riku-kun, I don't know what you're t-talking about…" She leaned back as his face came just scant millimeters before their nose were touching.

A cough and clearing of a throat broke their lock. Sena's rouge colored cheeks were all the indication needed to show how embarrassed he was. He tried not to look, however, the slight twitches in his eyes gave away his secret. Mamori never felt more ashamed, embarrassed and excited in her life.

"We better get going. We'll see you in school, Riku-kun. Come one, Sena-kun." She grabbed Sena by the hand and began walking. A slight tug made her pause. "Sena?"

"I'm going to stay for a while, Mamori-neechan." He shuffled a little. "If that's okay with you."

"Sena…" She smiled. Her little man was growing up. _Maybe he found a friend just like Rikkun._ "Sure, Sena. I'll tell your mother where you're at on my way."

"Bye, Mamori-chan." Riku winked.

Mamori ran away before he could embarrass her any further.

"Jeez, Riku-kun. I thought Mamori-neechan was going to pass out, or something." He shrugged. "Are you a hentai?"

"Sena…" He placed his arm around the shorter boy. "You'll learn one of these days. One of these days, you'll learn. But not right now. That's your father's job of telling you. So, what's up?"

_What does my father have to do with anything?_ He shook his head. "You know, we have the game coming up. You use to be a running back, also, so I was wondering if there were any tips you could give me." Riku scratched his head. "Anything?"

"Take off your shirt."

"Riku-kun!"

"I'm serious. Take off your shirt. And you call me a hentai, jeez…"

Sena did, though with some protest. "Well you were being fresh with Mamori-neechan right in front of me, so I assumed you were also—"

"Do not finish that sentence or I'm going to brain you so hard people with be amazed on how you can have your own head shoved up your corn hole."

"What is a corn hole?"

"……" He sighed. "Never mind. Anyway, look at yourself."

Sena gave himself a once over. Everything looked normal to him. Yes, he had a very slim fraction of muscle on himself but that was nothing compared to Riku or any of the other slim players on the team. Even Mamori-neechan had more muscle than him! He looked up at Riku with a look of curiosity mixed with confusion.

"See anything wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's exactly the problem, Sena. Nothing." He poked him in the chest. "The problem with you is that you do not have any strength. Haven't you noticed that when you're tackled that you almost always fall to the side or backward?" A nod answered him. "A running back must be able to use his strength to gain that extra yard no matter the circumstance. You have speed people dream of, but you cannot maintain that speed consistently and when you're hit all that speed means nothing if you're going backward."

"I see you're point."

Riku walked behind Sena, slapping him on the butt making the boy jump and blush. "Power comes from the legs. Strengthen your legs and you strengthen the power of your run." He picked up a football and shoved it into the crook of Sena's right arm manipulating him into a one-handed hold. "Strengthen the arms and hands you'll carry the ball with more security and be able to push off tacklers or push them out of YOUR way."

His eyes widened. "What do I need to do?"

"One thing at a time. Come here." The pair stood at the base of the slope side by side, Sena glancing up and taking a good look at exactly how high the street level was compared to the top view. He swallowed. "It'll be harder for you since you don't have your cleats. But at least try to keep up with me."

"H-hai."

-----

End of Chapter 14

-----

Author's Notes:

Well, now that the holiday season is done and over with, I had time to do some writing. A couple things to note. You'll notice some changes dealing with the NASA Aliens, specifically with the relationship with Panther, Homer and Watt and let's not forget the back-story of Apollo. It just seemed right making Apollo a Houston Oiler and Tennessee Titan/Oiler during the time when the team was in transition before the Eddie George era. It also adds to the back-story of Panther previously living in Houston with his parents only to moved to Arlington to stay with his grandmother.

A slight note that I want to make on Eyeshield 21 teams. I will be using real NFL teams, not the fake teams when referencing professional football.

With that note, I'm onto the next chapter. A little special treat for everyone as I will NOT write about Machinegun Sanada or Kumabukuro. The US-Japan game will be written from the American TV point of view.


	15. US Japan Game

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 15: US-Japan Game

"Look at those douche-bags run up the score. Can they not see how under-matched the Lizards are?"

"And they're supposed to be a high school team."

"Ne, Niichan. Do you think we have a chance? Ow! What the hell?!"

"You should know better than that, futago-chan! As Riku-sempai's honor guard, we stand by his side always!" His voice lowered down to a whisper, but not low enough for anyone close by to miss what they were saying. "Even if it looks like we're going to get our butts kicked."

"Ah, I see."

Riku sweated. "Honor guard? If they start calling me their master, seppuku is my only way of regaining my sanity." Hiruma cackled.

"Don't forget that you're not suppose to cross the tracks, but go down them." He demonstrated the process by using his cup of soda on his wrist. Riku found some amusement in his helpful assistance.

"Awww… isn't that cute. _**BUT IT'S WRONG!**_"

"**Touchdown, Aliens!**"

The clock winded down the last few seconds bringing a ray of hope down upon the Zokugaku Frilled Lizards. That beacon of light brought mercy upon them from the NASA Alien onslaught that completely destroyed them 71-0 throughout a full high school football game. Even against older players the power, speed and durability of the American High School football athlete surpassed even Japanese college players. Now the question in everyone's centered on the upcoming game in three days: can the Deimon Devil Bat's even compete with such a level of play or will they be destroyed and humiliated? Considering that the Aliens played this exhibition game just hours after disembarking from their flight made the Lizard's loss just even more humiliating. Now people were doubting Deimon's ability to compete. This was not lost to the Devil Bats as a majority of them were in attendance watching the game or recording it for game study.

"Panther didn't play," noted Hiruma after a bubble of sugar-free gum popped in his face. "Apollo didn't even have him suit up."

"Apollo benched him after I forced a fumble on a hard hit. Never played in a game afterward from what I understand. He's the ball boy and takes all of Apollo's shit."

Mamori cleared her throat. "Riku-kun, have you seen Sena?"

"I think he wanted to help that black guy find his coach's cat, Mamori-san." Monta inwardly cringed. _I should of thought of that first! If I help out that coach, Mamori-san would be all over me and say stuff like 'Oh, Monta-kun, you're so thoughtful and kind! You're awesome!'_

"He's a big boy. He can handle himself more than you believe, Mamori-chan."

She blushed at the honorary and looked away. _Ever since that day by the river…_

Monta looked back and forth between the love of his eyes and his defensive captain. He could not make any sort of connection what so ever. _Huh? What's happening here?_

"What I'm wondering is how are we going to stop their long pass. This shuttle pass of theirs could not be defended by a college team. How can we have any hopes of stopping such an attack?" Shiro said in worry. "A few of those and we'll have to leave Japan like Hiruma-san said in that promise."

Riku blinked. "What promise?"

"Ha, ha, ha…"

"YOUICHI!"

-----

"**TEEHEHEHEHEHE!!!**"

The horrible laughter that could make even an angel cry briefly rang throughout Deimon High School, shaking the very foundation of the Devil Bat's club house. Cerberus looked on in curiosity before returning back to his once peaceful slumber. Inside the club house the origin of the laughter grinned at the seemingly old man sitting across from him, enjoying the cup of coffee served from Mamori Anezaki more than he should. An amused Riku sat adjacent to both of them drawing plays on scratch sheets of paper.

"Did you just say that if we beat the Americans, you'll come back to the team?" His visage changed to a somewhat laid back look. He was amused. "Interesting."

"Ya… sorry about that." Said the bandanna wearing Musashi.

Mamori sat down next to Riku who, thankfully, mostly ignored her presence. She made a face after sipping her cup of Joe. _How do those two manage to drink black coffee_?

"You trained a great bunch of freshman," he continued as he nursed his own cup. "Hiruma… you and them are alike. You guys would all do anything to achieve your goals." Mamori tried picturing Sena and Monta as Hiruma. She shivered. "Hurry up and go train a new kicker."

"Stop sleep talking, fucking old geezer. How can we possible win the fall tournament with some makeshift kicker?" His devilish grin, once used to scare showed it's true colors. He had complete confidence in his next words. "I got nothing to worry about. You'll definitely come back."

"………" He sighed. "You haven't changed a single bit, always doing as you wish."

_They are such close friends,_ Mamori observed.

To think that Hiruma's confidence was based off of Sena and Monta's little stunt earlier in the week. When told the story of Gen 'Musashi' Takekura, the running back and wide-out made it their mission in finding the legendary 60-yard Magnum. The whole search ended in finding another famous kicker Kotaro Sasaki, a freshman kicker who has never missed a field goal, who was also in search of the legendary kicker. Their combined search found them faced against the soccer team in a best of five match-up were the real Musashi, only known as the old geezer at the time, teamed with them after being requested to fill an empty hole in their line-up. The end result was their win, the unveiling of his true identity and a disappointed Kotaro Sasaki leaving the field after Gen refused his 60-yard field goal challenge.

"How is your father?"

Eyes focused on Riku. Gen sighed. "Let's not talk about that right now."

"Well I do, so answer my question." Riku set down his pencil, staring right at his childhood friend. "How's the old man doing?"

"What happened to the shrimp that would always listen to what we say?" It was a rhetorical question. "He's in and out, if you know what I mean. He's a tough man so I know he'll pull through."

"That's good." He moved back to continue working on plays. "In the mean time I suggest you stop smoking and take care of business with your family and work. We're going to need you in the fall tournament."

Musashi narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I'll even come back?"

Silence. Mamori looked aghast while Hiruma's eyes merely looked up from his cup of coffee. Riku's pencil stopped as he paused, not daring to meet Gen's gaze. He continued as if his words meant less than the dirt he walked upon.

"You'll keep this promise, Gen-kun." The finality in his voice spoke volume of his confidence, just like Hiruma's proclamation.

Shouting from outside drew their attention.

"What was that?" Mamori stood to look outside. Hiruma grinned.

"Just utilizing the home advantage."

-----

Kenta whistled in amazement. Even though the stadium was empty, the number of television crews working to set up their cameras, microphones and various other equipment were staggering. Two Japanese crews and an impressive five American crews all preparing for a nation-wide and international broadcast of the game. It was exciting knowing that they would be on a stage many others their age would never get the opportunity and yet, it was also very intimidating know that if you foul-up, everyone would know.

By Riku's insistence the team had arrived early to look over the field in which they would play on. Chikyuu field was normally a college soccer field but always had the option of being converted to a football field at any given time. The field recently had new sod laid out and the grass painted over giving it a slight sponge feeling. One had to feel sorry for the grounds keeper as his currently pristine field will become a war zone in just a few hours.

"Nice!" Yohei grinned, handing over a camera to Sena. "Here! Take a picture of us under the goal post."

"Okay…"

Sena snapped the picture of the primary defensive group. The two Kiribashi brothers stood in the back behind Riku, Ishimaru and Shiro while Kenta and Yohei struggled trying to put each other in a headlock. Omosadake sat on the ground in front of the group next to a kneeling Souta.

"Done!" He handed back the camera to the taller boy. "The American's sure have a lot of cameras. They must really take football seriously, right, Riku-kun?"

"Yeah. Football is a serious sport back in the states. But, high school football isn't all that popular as a televised sport. Hell, no one really gives a rat's ass about this game." He continued after seeing Sena's curious look. "It's more of a local spectator sport, not a televised sport like college or professional football. Very difficult to set your affiliations if you know nothing about the team and its history."

"I see."

"So, they do not televise high school games in America?" Shiro asked. He shook his head.

"I didn't say that. Local stations televise some games, though they are only seen in local or regional areas. For example – one certain sports network associated with California televises a high school game every Friday night. They also show other team sports though it is limited to volleyball and track meets."

"Interesting to know."

"Very." Souta agreed.

Hiruma slid to a stop in front of the group firing his machineguns in the air. "Listen up you bastards! We're going to warm up and review our plays before those bastards from America arrive and spoil our fun." He fired again when no one moved. "Snap to it you fucking bastards!"

"HAI!"

"Settle down, Youichi-kun. You're going to end up with grey hairs by the end of the day." This was said coming from someone who had no hair to begin within. "You can sit on that finger, Hiruma."

Everyone sweated when Hiruma chased the Samurai linebacker with a machete. Kurita shouted at the pair. "Don't wear yourselves out! Hiruma-kun, we're going to need Riku-kun for the game, so don't maim him too much."

Mamori merely palmed her face.

-----

The screen exploded in a flash of lights and lasers over a red background. Golden shadows passed across the red landscape, running, jumping, throwing and catching a golden football. The sounds coming from his image was not the sounds associated with the shadows, but the beats of a drum line and the pitch of wind instruments playing a popular marching band tune. The golden shadows were then replaced by a grassy football field and a pair of helmets – one being schemed with the national red, white and blue and the other representing the Islands of Japan.

"Coming to you live from the Land of the Rising Sun in beautiful Tokyo, Japan. I'm Rece Davis along with studio analyst Lou Holtz." The image changed to the view of Chikyuu Field from an overhead view from the sky as thousands of Japanese poured into the stadium in droves to watch their honorary national team dance under the lights. The female voice continued. "We're here in Chikyuu Field along with a capacity crowd to give you this live telecast of the high school football US-Japan Bowl!"

"Tonight we're looking at one big grudge match between these two teams," began a deep voice of a male announcer, Lou Holtz. "The North Arlington Senior Academy Aliens are the current United States National Champions after their sweeping victory of this past play-offs while the Japanese representatives, the Deimon Devil Bats, are from what we understand an upcoming team in the Japanese Tokyo City area."

The image changed to a view of a booth facing toward the field from a high vantage point. Sitting behind the booth were the host and analyst pair, both clad in business suits for their own gender. An image appeared between the two showing the clashing of the Aliens and Devil Bats mascots.

"This game was suppose to be a friendly exhibition match between the two nations to promote friendship and equality between our neighbors across the ocean, and to show one another's competitive playing field. However, the animosity between the two teams themselves, despite never meeting face to face, overshadows the true meaning behind the US-Japan Bowl. Some writers have dubbed this game _World War III_ or _Battle for the Pacific_. Others have blatantly claimed that the NASA Aliens would win handedly by dropping the bomb, a reference to the dropping of the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombs that ended World War II."

The camera switched to a field shot of the Devil Bats warming up on their portion of the field. The operator focused on the row of team captains, specifically number 54. Rece began her monologue. "For only one member of the Devil Bats, this game is in fact a rematch between himself and the Aliens from this past high school nationals. The number one defensive prospect in the United States, Richard Ayasegawa, played against the NASA Aliens when he attended Serra High School in Gardena, California. Recruits on the collegiate level have already compared this high school freshman's playing ability to that of NFL Icons such as Dick Butkus, Mike Singletary, Ray Lewis, Brian Urlacher and many others. While he has received national acclaim to his play abilities, football has always come second to the man whom is named Riku in his home country of Japan."

A switch in scenery as the ESPN sports logos appear for a brief few seconds before changing once again to the view of a football field at Deimon High. Riku sat in a chair facing Rece Davis while the background showed the Devil Bats practiced in the background.

"_Why did I come to Japan?_" Riku repeated her question. _"I felt that I would get a better education here._"

_"I was born in America but I was raised for the first two years of my life right here in Japan before my parents moved back to Los Angeles. My father and mother struggled to make it on their own and we had to live in run-down apartments in South Central for years. When I first returned to visit my grandparents__ and attend Mahou 13__th__ Middle School__, I knew that the real reason I came here was so they would be able to save money while I was g__one so we can have a better life when I return."_

_"It's not that I'm running away from the streets. I basically lived in them. What I'm doing is that I'm planning for my future. Yes, one day I hope to play in the NFL, but like my mom and dad, my education comes before anything and it took me my first year of high school to realize that I would get a much better quality base education in Japan than anywhere else in the world." He looked right at the camera. "So for all you reporters who think I was running away because of some bigots words, now you know the truth. And if you have a problem with it, come out here and say it to my face."_

The screen switched back to Rece Davis and Lou Holtz after Riku ripped off his microphone and threw it down. "Passionate and wise words from what I could tell would be a great man in the coming years," said Rece.

"Definitely. A diamond in the rough, if you will. Good luck to him in his pursuits." Lou cleared his throat. "While Deimon's linebacker is one of the main stories, the most prominent would be the controversy between Deimon and NASA. As many of you know there has been videos circulating the internet and one which was posted on the popular internet site YouTube of a propaganda video depicting NASA Aliens head coach and former NFL running back Leonard Apollo as being… well, a little chicken."

Rece snickered. "Are you kidding? Those kids from Deimon High hit Coach Apollo right where it hurts the most."

"You're right, Rece. Leonard Apollo has been the indirect spokes person for a racial scandal surrounding a few Arlington area teams within the past couple of years in which he has been involved as either an assistant or head coach. Parents and former high school assistant have claimed the former Houston and Tennessee Oiler running back to be racist against African-Americans, claims which contradict his current roster which holds one black player who is benched for, as the coach explained, scholastic reasons or failure to meet GPA guidelines."

-----

"Thank you for that interesting video," Apollo said as he wiped his hands after shaking Hiruma's. "It was so childish that I swear I'd thought that you're still wearing diapers." The blonde merely grinned, hands on hips as he faced off against the former pro player.

"You have strong hallucinations. Alzheimer's at such a young age? You need to wear adult diapers. So that you don't wet yourself on the bench like you did in your whole professional career." Those words pissed off Apollo and Hiruma got right in his face to laugh. "Your pecker is so tiny it must be useless."

Apollo snarled. "My Johnson is much bigger than your Japanese wee-wee."

"Let me see your pocket monster, pencil dick!"

"My little man is so big it hits the water when I piss!"

"That limp prick couldn't satisfy an ant!"

Sena scratched his head as they continued to trade insults. "I wonder what they are talking about…"

Mamori merely covered her ears. There were times where she wished she could barely understand English. One of them was right now.

"Ayasegawa-kun, what does Johnson and dick mean?" Monta asked.

"Penis."

"Oh."

"Don't get to cocky, yellow monkey…" Leonard ground his teeth into his cigar. "Do you still remember that deal? If you guys do not win by ten points difference…"

"We'll leave Japan right away."

Nearly the entire Devil Bat's team stared at Hiruma's words.

"**You are the guys who need to remember the deal!**" A double-barrel shotgun founds its way into Homer's face in direct line of sight against most of the Aliens. "**If you don't win with ten points lead, you can't go back to America!**"

"**WHAT?!**"

A loud whistle from Riku's mouth caught the attention of the Devil Bats. With a motion of his arms the team huddles together with him directly in the center. Eyes filled with nervousness, anticipation, excitement, worry. They all looked directly at him for support, waiting for his words to fill their ears. Nothing came as he slowly turned, matching eye to eye with his teammates and giving them an encouraging fist to the shoulder pads or slap to the helmet.

"Listen up! From this point on you are no longer students. You are football players! So you understand?"

"YEAH!"

"Now you will confront the greatest of ordeals. We not only represent ourselves and our high school, but the millions of other students, boys and girls, around the nation. We're at the critical moment where you either win it all or fall to hell." He took a deep breath. "So tell me… does that sound like fun?"

"**YEAH!**"

"Then prepare for combat!"

As one the entire Demon team dawned their helmets and strapped up. The fire in their eyes and fighting spirits could be seen blazing like a while inferno in the night. All eyes throughout the capacity filled stadium and around the nation focused upon them.

"Now tell me, what is our specialty, ladies?!"

"**KOROSU! KOROSU! KOROSU!**"

"And what is our goal in this game?!"

"**KOROSU! KOROSU! KOROSU!**"

"Do we love our high school?! Do we love our high school football club?!"

"**YA-HA! YA-HA! YA-HA!!**"

"THEN LET'S GO! **BANZAI!!**"

"**YAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAA!!!!**"

-----

The roar of the crowd was deafening after the Deimon's war cry, one made famous during the Pacific War were Imperial Japanese would bring forth and onslaught of death against US Marines with a suicidal frontal charge. That call gave many shivers, especially those whom were familiar with the films and stories depicting combat in the Pacific. The cameras panned out from the field were four people from each team met in the middle of the field for the coin toss.

"A strong spirited entrance for the Devil Bats as they took the field for their game against the Aliens," said Lou Holtz. "The home team definitely has the advantage over their American counter-parts."

"For those of you just turning in we are live from Tokyo, Japan for the high school US-Japan bowl featuring the visiting US reigning champions the North Arlington Senior Academy Aliens verses the home team and national representatives the Deimon Devil Bats." Rece turned her eyes to the field. "The team captains are meeting on the field as we speak for the coin toss after an energetic entrance by the Devil Bats."

"Tonight captains for the visiting team are Junior Quarterback number 5 Homer Fitzgerald; Junior Wide-Receiver number 81 Jeremy Watt; Senior Defensive Tackle number 50 Juan Gonzales, and Sophomore Outside Linebacker number 70 Jose Gonzalez."

"For the Deimon Devil Bats we have Quarterback number 1 Yoichi Hiruma; Center and Nose Guard number 77 Ryokan Kurita; Linebacker Richard Ayasegawa, number 54; and the infamous and unknown player who only goes by the name Eyeshield 21."

Rece eyed the field. "It looks like the Aliens have won the toss and have elected to receive the ball."

"A little note on Deimon's Eyeshield 21. No one knows who this person is despite being a student at Deimon High. It is as if his identity is a big secret and they do not want other schools trying to recruit him into their programs. After speaking with our affiliates here and counter-part Machinegun Sanada who normally hosts blue chip sports here for local radio sportscasts, it has been one of the main reasons why this Eyeshield 21 has gain attention. Without a name or face to identify him, he has taken on the role of the masked super-hero leading his team to victory."

"Very interesting. Hearing that does bring some interest in the guy. I can see why Deimon High has decided to go this route." Rece turned to face the field. "Both teams line up for the kick-off. 81, Jeremy Watt and 25, David Smith waits for the kick-off from Deimon's 23, Souta Higurashi."

"I spoke briefly with Souta and he said he use to be big on soccer, one of the top sports in Japan next to baseball, before joining the team. I did some research and discovered that he was banned from Deimon's high school soccer team and regional competitions for extremely rough play that resulted in ejections. No wonder the local football magazine described him as one of the hardest hitters on the blue chip level."

"Higurashi kicks the ball and NASA's Smith receives it at their own five-yard line. Taking it out from there he follows the wedge right up the middle and he's hit almost immediately by Devil Bats number 51, Kazuki Juumonji at the NASA 19-yard line. North Arlington's celebrated offense jogs out onto the field for their first series. Lou will give you the starting line-up."

"Beginning with the line from left to right we have left tackle, 70, Harrison; left guard, 71, Jones; center, 50, Kirkland; right guard, 72, Campbell; and right tackle, 73, McKlintock. At the skilled positions we have a group of first-team All-Americans starting at wide-receiver with 81, Jeremy Watt; 25, David Smith and freshman receiver 6, Alex Page; All-American Tight-End, 89, Travis Grant; starting running back, 28, Woody Owens and All-American quarterback, number 5, Homer Fitzgerald."

"They'll be facing a defensive unit who leads the nation with allowing an average of negative rushing yards in their only four official games played this year. Starting with the defensive line we have the ends 99 and 98, Itachi and Sasuke Kiribashi – they are twin brothers. Starting defensive tackle, 75, Omosadake and the mammoth 77, Kurita. At linebacker we have 13 and 14, Satake and Yamaoka on the outside and All-American freshman linebacker Riku Ayasegawa, 54, leading the defensive group. In the secondary we have 30, Ishimaru; 40, Takiki; 23, Higurashi; and 1, Hiruma."

"I wonder how they will stack up against this powerful Alien's offensive." Rece stood in her seat.

"And the time to find out is now as the Aliens line up in the ace formation with two wide-receivers split to the left and Watt the solo receiver to the right. Deimon backs up the secondary for the long pass and the defensive line shifts around. Fitzgerald under center and the ball is snapped and he drops back deep and scans the field."

"They're going for it!" Lou Holtz exclaimed.

"Fitzgerald steps into the pocket. He's got a man open… there it goes… it's caught at the Deimon 30 yard-line and there is no one close enough to stop him. Touchdown---- Aliens!!"

-----

"We'll stop them next time!" Yukimitsu shouted at the defense as they came off the field. "We weren't ready for them. Next time that isn't going to happen. Come on!"

"That's seven points we just gave up," Riku followed suit, slapping all the defense only and primary defensive players on the head. "Forget about that play. Concentrate on the next plan since Plan-A doesn't seem to work. Remember how hard we practiced for this. Don't forget what you gave to get yourself ready for this game." He slapped Ishimaru on the back. "Shake it off. They got you with a double move, so you'll just have to remember that next time. Stick with your man."

"Right, I got you."

"Che, it's time for Plan-B, then." Hiruma said sarcastically. "I didn't even know there was a Plan-A in the first place."

"There isn't. We're going to take one out of Zokugaku's play-book and adapt as we go along."

"Whatever."

Kurita knelt next to Riku. "What are we going to do then?"

"Tarou!" He pointed right at Monta. "You're going to take Hiruma's spot as free-safety. With your nose for the ball, you can cover deep and go for the jump passes. Watt isn't a fast receiver, but he has great hands and jumping power." Monta seemed upset at his words.

"Blurrr! What?! There is only one catching hero around here, and that's going to be me! For Honju-senshuu!" He was ignored after his first silly pose.

"Eyeshield 21!" Sena nearly screamed when Riku pointed at him as if Hiruma would. It frightened him to the bone. "You're taking Souta's spot at safety." He nodded, albeit a bit unwillingly.

"Higurashi, you know you're taking Youhei's spot. You know what to do."

"Of course!"

"Linemen! Right now, all that matters is speed in rushing the passer. With our new strategy, we're going to need as much speed as we can out there. Kiribashi brothers, Juumonji and Kuroki. You four are going to be our primary defensive linemen for passing situations. Everyone else we will rotate in as needed for short yardage and goal line situations."

He looked at Yukimitsu and Mamori. "We're need to come up with some hand signals to communicate for what people we need out there. If we get them to third down, then I'll probably need some of the others in there instead."

-----

"And so after the kick-off following the NASA score the Japanese representatives in today's US-Japan Bowl take the field for the first time on offense," said Rece Davis.

"There he is right there," Lou Holtz pointed out as the camera settled upon the player wearing the eye shield. "The infamous Eyeshield 21. Despite his short stature and mysterious entry into the Japanese football world, he has already developed a large following due to his pure speed and ability to make tacklers miss."

"The Devil Bats line up on the ball in the I-formation with both receivers on the right side and tight-end lined up on the left. The Aliens line up with only seven men in the box and their safeties and corners creep up expecting the run. Number one receives the snap and hands off to Eyeshield 21 to the left off-tackle." The crowd moans. "And he's gobbled up in the backfield by All-American Defensive Tackle Juan Gonzales! A loss of two."

"That Gonzales earned his All-American status handedly in the voting. He's such a big load that even double-teams are pressed at stopping him from making plays in the backfield either against runners or quarterbacks. He's only been a laughing stock since coming to Japan and showing off a tattoo he got recently. Considering himself to be the largest and most useful person on the team, his tattoo uses the Japanese kanji of _Dai_ and _Ben_ to word _Big Useful_."

"But one of our affiliates translated his tattoo properly as Daiben, meaning Big—umm… turd." Rece giggled.

"I wonder if he wipes."

"Deimon hands off again to Eyeshield 21 and he only manages to regain what yardage he lost. Number 38, Taylor Hill, on the tackle. 3rd down and 10 to go. Lets introduce the home team." The screen changed to a list of names and pictures associated with them. "On the offensive line from left to right we have Juumonji, Komusubi, Kurita, Kazuki and Togano. At the skilled positions with have Tarou Raimon and Takiki at receiver, Yamaoka at tight-end, running backs Tetsuo, Eyeshield 21 and the quarterback Hiruma."

"They are facing one of the toughest defenses in the nation and number one in take-aways. On the defensive line we have Andrade, All-American Gonzales, Hern and Gordon. The linebackers are Hamilton, Cooper and the younger Gonzales. The secondary is anchored by Lindsey, McKenzie, Stuart and O'Neil."

"A lot of critics say that these guys don't have what it takes to play against a purely physical team when the majority of their opponents were pass orientated run and shoot offenses and/or option teams. Their game against Serra High School during the tournament being one of the best examples. But don't let that fool you. This team has speed in the secondary and power to stop both the run and pass with just their four down linemen. They lead the nation in turnovers and defensive scores."

"The Aliens stop Eyeshield 21 once again and we'll see the Devil Bats punt for the first time in this game. Quarterback Youichi Hiruma is their punter and that also brings up another advantage NASA has over Deimon, that being their roster depth."

"Believe it if you will, but this only the second year of Deimon Private High School having a football program. In Japan, very few schools have official organized sports programs and most of them focus on baseball, soccer and traditional sports such as kendo, sumo and other martial arts. Other than that, sports such as rugby, basketball and football are all clubs started by the students themselves with only little administrative support through school budgets."

"Give credit where credit is due. For only a second year team to come to such an international stage and play for the pride of their nation, it speaks wonders of their dedication to the sport and their people." The crowd roars. "Hiruma's punt wobbles in the air and is caught by number 8, Gerald Fontana, and he takes it out from their own 30 yard-line and--- OOH My GOD! He goes down hard at their own 35! And the Devil Bats are bringing everything they got to the table!"

"Looking at this again we see Deimon's coverage team flying down the field and Fontana just doesn't see number 23, Souta Higurashi, flying in and laying the wood. Its plays like this which are big risks and he should have called a fair catch."

"It could have easily shifted in Deimon's favor if that hit caused him to fumble the ball and give the Devil Bats excellent field position. So after the big special teams play the Aliens once again take the field on their own 35."

"They might be going for it again, Rece. Homer has one of the biggest arms of future recruits and can really lob the ball over half the field."

"Single-back formation with Watt the lone receiver split out to the left. A lot of speed on the field as Deimon switches their defense to the Dime with Richard Ayasegawa as the lone linebacker making the calls. Eyeshield 21 makes his defensive appearance lining up deep in the backfield."

"Eyeshield 21 and Tarou Raimon are both at the safety position bringing Higurashi up as a nickel or dime back. Neither of them has played any defense up until this game."

"Fitzgerald lines up under center. A lot of shifting on the defensive line and movement in the secondary as Ayasegawa makes the calls for the play. The ball is snapped back and Deimon blitzes Ayasegawa and Higurashi. Fitzgerald steps up into the pocket and pumps once, twice. He heaves the ball out for Jeremy Watt and—" The crowd cheers loudly. "A great defensive play by Tarou Raimon swatting away the deep pass intended for Jeremy Watt. The Devil Bats successfully defended against the shuttle pass."

"An excellent play by the freshman wide-receiver turned defensive back. Look at this jumping ability over someone that has such a huge height and reach advantage. Talk about overcoming obstacles."

"2nd and 10 on the Aliens 35. NASA comes out with four wide receivers split out with Watt lined up in the slot and one man in the backfield. Deimon shows that they will defend the pass with six defensive backs. Fitzgerald receives the snap on a quick count and drops back while Deimon only rushes with four. He looks; steps up into the pocket and pumps once. Here comes Kiribashi, he steps to the side and pumps again. Finds a man, throws. Incomplete! Batted away by Ayasegawa."

"An excellent throw by Homer, but even better coverage by the Deimon secondary. They forced him away from the deep ball and made him check down to another receiver but Ayasegawa was right there in his zone and batted away the ball before the receiver had the chance to even make the play. Another step and this could have easily been an interception."

"There has only been once game NASA has played all year where they have face a 3rd and long situation and that was against Richard Ayasegawa and Serra High School during the national playoffs. 3rd and 10 from the 35, the Aliens line up in the single-back formation with Watt split alone to the right. The Devil Bats shuffle in and out a few players. They are not hiding any intentions of what they want to do as Deimon stacks the line with eight men in the box and shows blitz."

"Looks like the classic 46 zone from up here. Made popular by Buddy Ryan and the Bears of the 80s. The base variation of the 4-4 stack defense many high schools use in Southern California."

"Fitzgerald scans the field and hits Deimon with a hard count. The ball snaps and he drops back deep as the Devil Bats bring everyone and the kitchen sink! He's hit hard by Eyeshield 21… but he stays on his feet and lets it fly to an open Jeremy Watt downfield! Touchdown, Aliens! How about that, Lou?"

"This guys is simply amazing and you can credit that to his physical conditioning. There aren't many quarterbacks on any level that can take a hit like that, except maybe the great Randall Cunningham, and stay on his feet to make the play downfield."

"And it worked so well because Deimon gave up on the play once Eyeshield 21 made the hit."

"These guys from Japan have to remember that the play doesn't end until the guy is down in the dirt or the whistle blows."

"And with that the extra point we would like to thank our sponsors from MacDonalds. Try the new Angus Mushroom and Swiss third pounder made with real Angus beef. MacDonalds, I'm lovin' it."

-----

"Damn, that red neck is as tough as ever," Riku growled as he slammed his helmet down on the bench. "We have to hit that guy up high and stop him from throwing by any means necessary. He's so strong that he doesn't need to step into his passes to launch one down field."

"What is a red neck?"

"He's referring to a white man born and raised in the country side, Monta-kun." Mamori explained. At least, that was the closest explanation she could give.

"Look at him laughing his ass off on the sideline, that damn Apollo." The tone of his voice clearly spoke of his dislike for the opposing coach. "He's clearly enjoying himself with this lead."

"The blitz was successful, Riku-kun. Maybe we should blitz earlier instead of just on third down," said Shiro. "We might have better success."

"If we do that, wouldn't the secondary be more open to the Shuttle Pass?" Yukimitsu added his input.

"Oh yeah…"

Mamori shook her head as she passed out diluted Gatorade to those on the bench. "Don't hang your heads so soon. We have plenty of game time to make a comeback. Stay confident in yourselves!"

-----

The crowd reacted as Eyeshield 21 took a vicious hit that send him out of bounds.

"And he's out of bounds after a two yard gain and he took a hell of a hit from the junior linebacker." Lou whistled.

"The Aliens have to be careful on plays like that. A second later and he have easily been called for a personal foul."

Rece looks down at her monitor for a brief moment. "After that forth down attempt the Devil Bats turn it over on downs giving the Aliens excellent field position close to mid-field on Deimon's 49-yard line. The Aliens offense takes the field once again. We might see another shuttle pass here, Lou?"

"Maybe, Rece. I have this feeling the home team has something up their sleeve. Little by little they have been able to keep NASA's high powered passing offense in check, with the exception of that last score. That was just pure athletic ability by Homer Fitzgerald. We might see something different here."

"NASA is on their third possession of the game and wanting to score once again, but Deimon is showing that they are going to bring pressure as they stack the line of scrimmage once more. Watts is split out to the left with Smith next to him in the slot. Fitzgerald drops under center. A lot of movement on the defense, it seems like they are just walking— the ball is snapped and Deimon rushes five. Fitzgerald looks, pumps once and fires a bullet downfield. Incomplete! The pass was intended for the All-American David Smith, number 25, but strong safety, number 23, Souta Higurashi was there with the hit to knock it out of his hands."

"Deimon is using deception and covering their blitzes near the line. It's similar to Eric Mangini's defense with the New York Jets in how the linebackers roam to confuse the offensive lines blocking assignments."

"Deimon subs in players and lines up. A lot of speed on the field on both the D-line and secondary for Deimon. Ayasegawa is the lone linebacker with Higurashi, Hiruma, Raimon and Eyeshield 21 as the nickel and dime backs and safeties. NASA lines up in the spread formation, two wide receivers on each side of the formation and one running back. Deimon backs up its secondary in preparation for the deep pass. Fitzgerald stands and yells out signals."

"He's changing the play."

"Ball snaps and Fitzgerald drops back. It's a draw! The running back takes the ball up the middle and—"

The stadium collectively winces and cries out as the sound from the hit echoes.

"And he's stopped cold in the backfield by the freshman, Richard Ayasegawa! This is why he's the number college recruit in America!" Rece Davis exclaimed. "A three yard loss on the play that will put the Aliens in a 3rd and 13 situation."

Lou showed replays of the hit. "If you look here the entire Devil Bats secondary dropped back into a deep zone and the D-line rushed the quarterback. The only one who saw the play coming was number 54 and he came charging in from his linebacker position to lay the hit on number 28. He lined up five yards off the line of scrimmage and dropped back before making the play. Speed, power, agility and intelligence all rolled into one."

"And that's why he's one of the top high school players in the US. NASA Aliens Woody Owens is slow to get up after that vicious hit, but he does manage to get off the field on his own power. NASA trainers are looking at him on the sideline while number 47, Jason Fullerton, replaces him."

"That play by Ayasegawa has really energized the Deimon sideline and this crowd. You can probably hear this game a couple miles away! And the Devil Bats are waving their arms getting this crowd more into the game." Lou looked over to Rece. "The home field advantage is now coming into play."

"NASA lines up on the ball with three receivers split in the bunch to the right and Watt the lone receiver to the left. Fitzgerald comes under center and the defense shows that they intend to bring the house."

"It's that 46 defense once again. Everybody is showing blitz!"

"The ball is snap—And here they come! Fitzgerald drops back deep, turns and looks. Eyeshield 21 comes free off the edge but Fitzgerald has a man wide open downfield. He steps up into the pocket—Oh my God! Did you see that!?"

"Jesus H. Christ!"

"Eyeshield hits Fitzgerald hard! The balls free and Eyeshield recovers. He's at the 40… the thirty! This guy has NFL speed and there is absolutely no one on the field that can catch up to him! He's at the ten… the five…!"

"**TOUCHDOWN, DEVIL BATS!**" Rece shouted! "And what a sight that was!"

Lou could not believe his own eyes. "Am I missing something here? Did you see what I just saw?"

"I cannot believe it either. Not only did Eyeshield record a sack against Homer Fitzgerald, he forced and recovered a fumble and took it down field for a touchdown. But how he got there was what shocked me."

"They said the kid had speed, but they never said anything about this. Let's look at the replay on that."

-----

_A minute earlier…_

"Everything is on us now," Riku said to everyone in the huddle. "Bring the heat! 46 Bear Safety Fire. 46 Bear Safety Fire! One, two, three…"

"**Hit Squad!**"

Sena jogged over to his strong safety position five yards behind the line of scrimmage between Sasuke and Omosadake. It was 3rd down and 13 yards before the Aliens could gain another four downs to attack and one more before they could receive a punt and try again. So far what Riku has instructed them to do and what they had practiced has worked on defense. Offense was another story, but they were doing their best. They just need to work harder, as Riku said earlier. Riku suddenly grabbed him to shoved him toward the opposite side of the formation.

"Left, left! Bunch, left! Bunch! Rodeo, rodeo!" He shouted while jerking his arm up and down like he was blowing a truck horn.

The calls were on the mark for the formation NASA came out in. Sena lined up ten yards deep and covered the outside wide-receiver of the trio while Souta and Satake covered the inside two. Riku shifted to his position between Omosadake and Sasuke, but lined up just behind number 75. He covered the bunch formation players, but with the Rodeo call, their display of tactics was only a rouse and with the arm motion signaled that everyone to go with the original play.

_This is it!_ Sena thought to himself as he slowly crept up slower to the formation.

"Black, seventeen! Black--! Hut, hut! HUT!"

The entire defensive front of the Devil Bats crashed inside. Riku blitzed right into the B-gap and was swallowed up NASA's pass protection. One of the trio of receivers stay and blocked down onto Satake. Souta and Sena both brought pressure from the outside, but the former soccer player was picked up by their running back. That left Sena free to blitz on a path right at Homer. He saw the American stepping up and preparing to throw.

_NOW!_

Sena was filled with speed and he used it all to his advantage. Homer didn't know what hit him when Sena went from the edge of the pocket and right into his face in a split second! He threw his arms up slamming his body right into Homer, jarring the tough and powerful American quarterback knocking him down and forcing a fumble. Hearing the shouts from his teammates, he picked up the ball and ran toward the end zone. There was absolutely no one on the field who could come close to his world-class speed as he flew down fifty yards in a few seconds, scoring without a single Alien opponent to contest him.

"**TOUCHDOWN, DEIMON!**"

Deimon Devil Bats, 6. NASA Aliens, 14.

-----

End of Chapter 15

-----

Author's Notes:

I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was much easier writing the games from a second person point of view instead of on field play. I might do this to a few others. You'll notice some differences in the games as I added in punts and a flow of the game. Also notice how no one tried to stop Eyeshield 21 from scoring that recovered fumble. That is how it was suppose to be, unlike how in the manga and anime there were people trying to stop him. When you hit the QB, force a fumble and return it down field, that should be an automatic touchdown.

Let's get some reviews in!


	16. AntiGravity Legs

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of myself and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 16: Anti-Gravity Legs

After the touchdown by Eyeshield 21, the Devil Bats defensive unit had increased their pressure on the NASA Aliens celebrated offensive unit. Using various styles of zone blitz, mid to deep coverage, personnel and defensive formations they had almost completely halted the Aliens' following drive. Even when challenged by the No Huddle offensive, Riku Ayasegawa's leadership and the level of play provided by Ishimaru, Shiro, Souta, Monta and Eyeshield 21 in covering receivers has given the Devil Bats a slim advantage over their American superiors.

"Right! Strong, right! Double, doubles! Banzai! BANZAI!"

Fourth down and 10 at the Deimon 35-yard line and the Aliens were going for it. Kurita, Omosadake, the Kiribashi brothers – the four down linemen in the 46 defense; Yamaoka and Satake – the two outside backers; all of which were in the box along with Souta covering a slot receiver, heard Riku's play calls and the upward pumping motion with his arm as if he was pushing something onto a high shelf. Everyone crowded the line of scrimmage at the last moment.

"Hut, hut!"

Five down linemen and one running back. Four defensive linemen, three linebackers and a safety blitzing off the edge. Six blockers against eight pass rushers. When Homer received the snap of the ball, he did not even have the benefit of dropping back deep to pass to a wide-open receiver as Riku shot through one of the gaps between guard and center right behind Kurita and took Homer down to the ground. Souta had to literally jump over the pair after the whistle was blown to end the play.

"Quarterback sack! Turnover on downs. Deimon ball!"

-----

"A stunning performance by the Deimon defense as they sack the All-American quarterback for the fifth time tonight and force the incomplete passes to the Aliens receivers. Deimon comes out on the field after the turnover on downs."

"I'm beginning to see what the hype was when I got the scoop about these Deimon Devil Bats, Rece. These guys are playing for the pride of their Nation and laying everything on the line. From what I'm seeing out there on the field, I believe that the Aliens and Coach Apollo forgot to bring their A-game from the hotel, or even lug it on the plane. Because right now, I'm not seeing the high school National Champions playing out there. And give credit to that Devil Bat defense lead by Richard Ayasegawa, because they are taking it to the Aliens."

"First and 10 on their own 38-yard line. The Devil Bats come out in the I-formation with Eyeshield 21 in the backfield. Quarterback takes the snap and drops back. Quick pass, he fires a high bullet and it's easily caught by number 80, Tarou Raimon. He's immediately tackled for a seven yard gain." Rece looked at Lou Holtz. "That was a very high pass, Lou."

"Deimon has talent on this team. Even a short guy like Tarou Raimon, who is easily eclipsed by other receivers like Jeremy Watt and David Smith can leap high into the air and snatch the ball out of the air and secure it with those big catcher's mitt hands of his."

"Those are some big hands. He's small and a couple steps slow, but he has all the qualities of a go-to receiver according to our affiliates here in Tokyo."

"His teammates describe him as a goof ball and at times an idiot, but he's got all the right skills to be an excellent possession receiver."

"Second and 3. Deimon lines up on the ball. Hiruma hits them with a hard count — Aliens jump! Flag on the play. The ball is snapped and he hands off the Eyeshield 21. He takes a step, pushes off a defender and makes it up to the second level before he's tackled at the Aliens own 48-yard line. That nets him at an 8-yard gain and a first down."

"Speed, speed, speed."

"Here is the head referee with the penalty."

"_Off-sides__; Defense number 96. __The p__enalty__ is__ declined. The result of the play is a first down._"

"You see number 96 anticipating the snap count and crossing the neutral zone right before the ball is snapped. Good call by the referees and a poor mental mistake by the Aliens defensive linemen. But even with that advantage, Eyeshield 21 ran at his side and still gained big drive moving yards."

"Deimon breaks their huddle and lines up in the I-formation with two tight-ends; Tarou Raimon the lone receiver to the right. Shifting on the defense and they crowd the line. The ball is snapped and Hiruma hands off to Eyeshield 21. He takes the ball off-tackle, loses a defender on the second level and is finally brought down at the Aliens 37-yard line by the younger Gonzales brother."

"Another first down. This Eyeshield guy is showing some pretty good moves out there."

"They don't waste any time and come out the huddle and line up on the ball. The Aliens hurry and get into formation, but Hiruma takes the snap and again hands off to Eyeshield 21. He burst through the line and takes it downfield for a ten yard run. First and 10 on the Aliens 27-yard line. Lou, their moving the ball effectively against the American champions."

"And it's not because they're bigger or stronger than their American counter-parts; they're easily outclassed in those terms. And it's not the battle of the line of scrimmage. Deimon's running back, Eyeshield 21, is that good. Not only is he the fastest player on the field, he has showed this ability to make defenders miss and take that extra step to gain more yardage."

"The Devil Bats are just a couple yards away from red-zone territory and they are staring the Aliens right in the eyes. Quick count and the ball is snapped. Aliens blitz and Eyeshield takes the hand-off. He comes around the right side, makes a move, spins and we're off to the races! Look at him go! The twenty, the ten, five… touchdown! We have a ball game, folks!"

-----

The spectators' screams were heard for miles as Eyeshield 21 crossed the goal line for the third time adding a two-point conversion to his second touchdown. A forced fumble, recovery and return and a rushing touchdown from Sena brought the Devil Bats to a tie with the seemingly powerhouse NASA Aliens. The entire team, originally empowered by the play of the defense lead by Riku was now fueled by the individual effort displayed by their featured player. It is true that power, speed and talent did make a big difference in American Football. However, motivation and the desire to win despite an extreme underdog was one of the catalysts to success which can overcome the odds.

A few of the Devil Bats saw how their play was frustrating the other team when their coach shouted at players and literally kicked over a bench. Hiruma was the most amused and it clearly showed on his wide-spread laughing grin. He kicked Sena's ass and walked off leaving the short runner grimacing and rubbing the sore spot.

"If you kick my ass Yoichi, I'm aiming for your balls," Riku warned. The blonde merely put an arm around him.

"That sounded kind of dirty," he said in a teasing tone. "Are you trying to say something, Riku-chan?" His wicked visage was not even phased by the elbow to his gut. Obviously he was drunk with excitement.

"Kicking team, let's get in there!" In a surprising action to most of the team, it was not their demonic leader or their fearless defensive captain. Nor was it one of their stand-out players like Sasuke, Itachi or Souta. No, this voice was from one of the least heard players, Kazuki Juumonji. "We still have a lot of time in this game and we're not letting up any time soon!" A pair of nods from Togano and Kuroki supported his words.

Riku gave them thumbs up, nodding his acknowledgment. He looked over and glanced at Yukimitsu, observing the fire that burned in his eyes. Juumonji could be considered a very aggressive player on offense but showed signs that he could play well on defense. Yukimitsu had Juumonji's fire and surprising will to better himself. However, Riku doubted that he had the physical ability to handle live game speed. He looked at Hiruma.

He shook his head.

_He needs more time to train and learn_, Riku thought. The brief mental distraction brought him back to the task at hand. Looking across the field to the opponents sideline he observed Leonard Apollo. His face twisted into a look filled with what could be considered borderline hatred. As the suited coach shouted orders to his players, Riku had a feeling that everything was going to be fine. At the same time he was weary of what Apollo would do. Even though their defense was playing well, Apollo had many tricks up his sleeve. Because the Aliens were so dominant in the previous playoffs, they had only relied on the rare short running game and deep pass to Watt or Smith. No trick plays or fancy play action passes. Everyone knew they were going to pass; it was all a matter if they could stop them. Looking back onto previous NASA Alien drives they had only passed the ball, only using one desperate draw play to test the waters.

Yet, Patrick "Panther" Spencer still remained on the side-line.

-----

"With the score tied at fourteen, we're looking at one great football game. Welcome back and for those of you just tuning in we're televising live from Chikyuu Field here in Tokyo, Japan for the first ever blue chip level US-Japan Bowl. I'm Rece Davis and with me is Lou Holtz."

"I originally came into this game thinking that it was going to be a joke. No disrespect for our Pacific neighbors but the general consensus indicated that the average American teenager, in a physical sense, were stronger than the Japanese. However, just watching this game alone is changing certain opinions about the physical strength, determination and desire to win for these young athletes."

"Any of the Devil Bats you feel stands-out in this game?"

"Richard Ayasegawa, the Devil Bats impact player on the defensive side has always stood out. Anyone other than him I would have to choose the mysterious running back, Eyeshield 21, the Speed of Light Running Back. I'm serious when I say that when this kid gets into the open field even most high profile college athletes would have a hell of a time trying to catch this guy. He may not be a big bruiser knocking everyone on their butts, yet this little guy is breaking tackles, juking defenders and leaving them in the dust any chance he gets."

"And we might get to witness that once more as the Aliens set-up to kick off to the Devil Bats. Sent back to receive the kick is Souta Higurashi and Ishimaru Tetsuo. The kick is off and it's a high boomer. Ishimaru sets up and catches the ball in the end zone before taking a knee. The Devil Bats will start off on their own 20-yard line after the touch back."

"If you compare the first half stats for both teams, it really surprises me on how they performed," noted Lou. "Look here at the total yardage and time of possession. It's common to see such high gained yards from the Aliens and their passing preference. However, if you look at time of possession and the Devil Bat's combined rushing yards, you can see the vast difference in styles of play."

"Looking at our offensive leaders for the Devil Bats we have Hiruma completing 6 of 10 passes for 98 yards; Tarou Raimon with four catches for 68 yards; and Eyeshield 21 with 15 carries for 108 yards, a surprising average of 7.2 yards per carry, one touchdown and a second touchdown return while on defense."

"What's surprising about Eyeshield 21? In fact, I don't think there is anything this kid can't do."

"Well, he hasn't caught a pass, yet."

"True, Rece. True."

"Deimon lines up in the I-formation, strong left with both wide receivers split to the right side. Eyeshield 21 is lined in the back with Hiruma taking position under center. The Aliens looked pumped up as they stack eight defenders in the box for run support. Hiruma takes the snap and hands it to Eyeshield 21 up the middle! He bounces outside and takes it up field but is met immediately by Jose Gonzales for a short gain."

"It was a good play by Deimon, and the right defense for the Aliens. Raimon Tarou in the slot came down to crack back on a linebacker, but his small frame wasn't strong enough to stop the younger Gonzales from making the play on Eyeshield 21."

"2nd and 9. The teams line up with NASA once again ready for the run. Devil Bats line up in the basic I-form with Raimon split to the right. The ball is snapped and he hands it off to Eyeshield 21. He takes it off tackle, following his blockers and— wait a minute! It's a fake!"

"This is looking bad for the Aliens."

"Yoichi Hiruma fakes the NASA Aliens on the play action and bootlegs out to the right! No one even noticed him take the ball out of Eyeshield's hands. He finds a man wide open and rifles off a pass down field. It's caught by number 80, and he's shoved out of bounds for a forty yard gain. First and 10 on the Aliens own 40!"

"The Aliens know that Eyeshield 21 is the big threat and they played the run. A little trickery by the Devil Bats and a big catch downfield by Tarou Raimon puts them in enemy territory."

"Hiruma takes the snap and it's a quick hand-off to the full-back up the middle for short-yard. Tackle made by the senior defensive lineman. These teams are complete opposites, Lou. Deimon respects the Alien's passing game just as the Aliens respect Deimon and Eyeshield with his break away running abilities."

"By the looks of things on the sideline Coach Apollo is talking to the offense and getting ready for the next series. I'm pretty sure that he has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"2nd and 8 on the Alien's 38. Deimon in the I-formation. The ball is snapped and tossed to Eyeshield 21 on the right. Follows a wall of pulling lineman and burst through the crowd at the line of scrimmage. He breaks a Gonzales tackle and is finally brought down at the 25-yard line. First down, Devil Bats!"

"Red-zone time, Rece. Red-zone."

"This is their second appearance in the red-zone this evening and they waste no time in the huddle. Quick snap and another toss to the right. The Aliens bring the blitz and Eyeshield cuts up behind his blockers, makes another cut and is forced out of bounds after a five yard gain on the play."

"These guys on the line are really impressive. Weaker and smaller, they use their speed and flexibility to hold their blocks for just a second; long enough for their star player to make his moves and get into open space. A couple solid blocks and I guarantee they would have put six on the board by now."

-----

"Set! HUT, HUT! HUT!!"

Hiruma received the snap and handed off to Eyeshield 21 with an empty hand. With the ball tucked and hidden in front of him, he turned and raised the scanned the field for his receivers. Shiro was covered. Satake could not get open in the middle and Monta was being shadowed by the corner with help on the top. The blonde pumped the ball once, a sneaky grin forming when the safeties froze and he fired a solid bullet right between two defenders. Monta leaped backward, catching the ball with both of his huge hands and landing inside the corner of the end-zone.

"YA-HA! TOUCHDOWN!!"

The game plan Hiruma envisioned was working to perfection. With Riku and the defense holding back the American juggernaut, the Devil Bats and Eyeshield 21 were free to march down the field and make a game out of what sports reporters called a blow-out embarrassment. The Japanese people were behind the upstart team from a little known private school in the Kantou region. Thousands of spectators, many of which were students and local football lovers, cheered for Eyeshield 21, his blockers and the monkey at receiver. They roared with each time a Deimon play took down the American quarterback.

The spot light was all on them.

The ball bounced off the upright and Souta grumbled to himself. In his first duty as kicker – until that Musashi guy returns, if ever – he was failing miserably in all aspects except kick-off team. Making field goals however was a different story. If only the ball was more like a soccer ball things would be different.

Riku slapped him on the back. "Forget about it. We know you suck, but it's the fact that you tried that counts. Eyeshield 21 can't make all the conversions."

"We're in the lead!" Mamori cheered, meeting Yukimitsu with a high five. "Twenty to fourteen. We're up by six points!"

"Yeah! Four more points and we'll be able to stay here in Japan!" Monta exclaimed. Eyeshield nodded. The Ha-Ha Brothers and Komusubi glared at each other. The Kiribashi brothers scratched their heads in tandem.

Shiro looked confused. "They're still facing off…"

Kurita caught a bottle of water tossed his way. "We still have a game here, people! Kick-off team, let's do it!" Riku shouted. He marched up and down the side-line, his bald shaven head glistening with sweat, reflecting the powerful lights that illuminated the field. "It's not over! We're not done yet! We'll keep doing what we're doing until they can stop us! For the honor of our people, for our school, for this team! This is what it's all about. This is American Football!"

Sena's eyes widened. _This is American Football._

_This is American Football!_ Monta tightened his chin strap, punching his first into his palm.

Ishimaru jogged out onto the field, lining up at the far end of the kicking formation near the Aliens sideline. He stretched his legs briefly; glancing back at the core of receivers he had faced all game. He felt confident in himself as a member of the team, not a substitute or replacement.

_This is American Football!_

Souta launched the ball deep into the Alien's backfield and was caught by number 25 near the goal line. He took it out following the wedge of blockers past the fifteen yard line. Deimon converged upon the wedge, Ishimaru playing from the outside line used his track speed to gain momentum and blast through a pair of blockers in an act of sacrifice that caused the runner to falter and try to find a new avenue to gain yards. Komusubi took advantage taking the player down with a powerful tackle that nearly jostled the ball loose.

The crowd loved it!

The captain of the track team picked himself up, dusting off the chunks of grass collected on his knees and shins from going down. He nearly fell forward when a powerful hand slapped him on the back.

"That's what I'm talking about."

He watched Riku walk toward the placement of the ball, feeling that much better for his efforts.

-----

Homer Fitzgerald was placed in a predicament he never wanted to be in. First was coming to Japan. Sure, the food was pretty decent and could use a little salt here and there, but being away from home and all the hot country teenaged girls got on his nerves a bit. Secondly, he was playing in this exhibition game. The game itself wasn't the problem, just the fact that Rick Ayasegawa was on the opposing team was one hell of a monkey wrench thrown into the winning machine. The guy was only a freshman back in the states – considered a sophomore at this point despite the Japanese school system rankings – and is one of the top five college overall prospects and a product of NFL youth training camps. Again, that was most of the problem but not the main focus.

Pressure.

Whether it was pressure to win the game or pressure from a nearly unstoppable pass-rush from the Devil Bats and that psycho Jap-American linebacker, Homer was shouldering the load of his team. Coach Apollo was not asking him to win the game, but win it by ten points without the help of a running game or a defense that can stop their potent offense. This is what quarterbacks on all levels face game after game when they were behind. Still, Homer knew what his task was and Coach Apollo basically gave him the whole playbook at his finger tips, something no right-minded coach would do. Homer dedicated himself to be the next quarterback for the University of Texas when he graduates early after the next season. Despite Coach's confidence in his throwing abilities, he wasn't someone like the famous Houston native and celebrated Longhorn Vince Young who could win games with his athletic abilities alone.

However, he wasn't a 1st team All-American for nothing!

"Set!"

The Aliens lined up in the Ace formation – two wide receivers split to the right with one in the slot, a tight-end and a third receiver split to the left along with a single running back lined up in the backfield. He recognized the defense as a dime defense with number 21 and 80 lined up as deep safeties and number 23 lined up over his slot. The single linebacker and the nickel were lining up too close to the line. Eyes widening, he recognized the blitz and stood up calling an audible.

"Omaha, Omaha! Black, three-five-one! Whiskey!"

He pulled back and the formation shifted, receivers taking a couple steps left or right while the running back jogged up and stood next to him. He set himself four-yards behind center and called the play. Deimon shifted around trying to confuse the blocking and coverage.

"Green, 19! Green!"

The ball was snapped back and he received. He faked a hand-off to the running back, forcing the end to respect the run, before he fired off a bullet at Jeremy Watt on a slant. The bespectacled All-American caught the ball and secured it before he was planted into the ground by number 23 after a five-yard gain.

"Fire, fire!" He shouted, hurrying the team to the line. He stood in the shotgun and quickly observed Deimon hustling into their formation. "Red!"

Deimon shifted.

Homer pulled back as the coverage was revealed. He saw the linebacker curse to himself and began making hand signals to his defense. The quarterback did the same, giving clear indication of what he wanted to do. "Houston, Houston! Nebraska! Two-two-ninety-five! Set! Hut, hut!"

Homer received the snap and dropped back a few steps, keeping with his timing. His eyes focused on Jeremy, pumping the ball and forcing the double coverage to converge on his primary receiver. He pumped once more, faking to the second target in the same zone before dumping off to his tight-end in the flat. The hybrid receiver and blocking lineman rumbled a few yards under the coverage before being taking down just a yard to two past the down marker. A first down for the Aliens.

He had it all figured out. The Deimon Devil Bats knew the threat of the shuttle pass and covered the deep zones with a cover three or cover four zone defense. They also relied on their pass rush and rotating lineman to keep up the pressure. If they managed to keep one defense on the field using a no-huddle offense, they either make them play winded or force them to use their time-outs to gas and rotate lineman. However, Homer found that their defense left the short passing game wide open and with three or four defensive backs covering downfield, they could attack with short passes and gain yards after the catch. And when the Devil Bats adjust…

"TOUCHDOWN, ALIENS!"

… the deep pass on the option route will be open for the pickings. A pump fake made by Homer and a double move to a fly route along the sideline by Watt and this added six points to the score to give them a one point lead after the field goal.

Aliens, 21. Deimon, 20.

-----

Deimon's following drive stalled at mid-field and they were forced to punt placing NASA at their own 31 yard-line. The Devil Bats defense trotted on the field in preparation for the next drive, hopefully ready for the passing onslaught once again.

Throughout the entire game Omosadake has seen very little production in statistics. Riku had called him a three-technique tackle. Further explanation states his responsibility for only one gap between guard and tackle and using his sumo wrestling skills of exploding off the start to shoot or attack that gap to make a play in the backfield. Though he was short and considered obese by normal society standards Omosadake, if using sumo standards, is highly athletic and has the natural talent of having strong legs that allow him to be dominant in the world of Sumo and as a defensive lineman.

His production had diminished throughout the entire game. With the Alien's lack of running game he, along with his fellow defensive line, rushed the quarterback on every down, foregoing run defense. That task was not as easy as one would believe when the opposing lineman not only were bigger and stronger, but more experience than yourself. Speed could only get him so far.

"Set!"

He got down into his three point stance lined up between the left guard and tackle. They had come out in their base defense but would play a nickel defense scheme with Yamaoka roaming as the nickel-back. The Kiribashi brothers and Kurita were going to sit out a few plays to catch their breath and stretch out giving Juumonji, Kuroki and Komusubi a crack at defense. He knew he would have to work harder since they mainly played offense.

"Slant, watch the slant!" he heard his linebacker shout out.

"Green, 19! Green, 19! Blue!"

The ball snapped back and the sumo wrestler surged forward shoving his hands into the pass blocking lineman in front of him. The American player punched back in reply but the smaller lineman using his powerful legs to bulldoze his way through the offensive guard. Taking a book from the Ha-Ha Brothers, he grabbed the guard's shoulder pad and pulled, trying to force the guy off balance but had little success. Before he knew it the pass was thrown downfield and completed for a first down.

"Keep it up," Riku growled. "More pressure D-line!"

"Che, say that again when you have two guys working on you," Juumonji growled back, but knew the gaijin was just encouraging.

They lined up again and he was now position on the other side of the formation against the left guard and tackle. Omosadake seemed insulted that the Aliens would consider Juumonji, mainly an offensive lineman, to be a bigger threat to their quarterback than those who had played defense on every down like himself. He fired off the line just as the ball was snapped back and blew right into his assigned gap, the guard barely reacting in time to his sudden burst of speed. He swung one of his arms in an uppercut, using his power to break away one of the guard's arms from holding him. The opposing blocker shoved him down as he neared Homer Fitzgerald, reaching out with a gloved hand yet only grasping him by the ankle as he stepped up and fired a pass down field. He heard the crowd cheer as it was broken up and nearly intercepted by Shiro Takiki.

"Almost!" the pretty boy and former volleyball player whined. "Just a little more… geez!"

"If he had thrown it my way I would have caught it for sure!" Monta boasted, beating his chest. Shiro gave him one of those looks, followed by a snobbish laugh.

"Maybe so, but I would of made it look cool."

"Focus, damn it." Juumonji grumbled.

Sasuke and Itachi jogged back out and Juumonji moved to the nose tackle position allowing the little porker and Togano to be sidelined and rest. They lined up on the ball, the Kiribashi brothers already making a major impact on the blocking schemes of the offense when linemen began pointing out who they were going to pick up. Out of the corner of his eye Omosadake saw Juumonji look at him, giving him a nod that confused him for just a brief second. Then he understood.

All four defensive lineman fired off from the snap of the ball and completely swamped the Alien's line. Juumonji did not have the strength, or speed, but he had determination and an array of techniques that helped him fight his opponent. The twins had all natural talent in speed, strength and a motor that kept them going until the whistle blew. Both were threats from the outside and automatically double-teamed by a tackle and guard or tackle and running back. That left Omosadake on an island with a guard when he shot into his gap. The pudding-loving lineman battled with his hands for dominance, suddenly shoving into the guard to force a loss of balance and gain momentum. Taking a sudden step, he cut around the lineman and barreled straight into the quarterback right after the ball was thrown.

A completed pass downfield for a first down.

"Someone put a damn hit on that redneck," Riku snapped in the huddle. "We need to tighten up our coverage so we'll be playing a Cover Two Man-Spy defense. Press their receivers and give them hell. I'll play the spy and cover the running back and middle of the field. Do not let them pass on us. This is on you, line."

They came out in a five wide-receiver set and the entire defense adjusted. Omosadake lined up on the Alien's left side between guard and tackle with Riku lined up close behind and just outside over the tackle to cover the running back lined up in the tight slot. The quarterback began his calls and the Aliens shifted, motioning the running back across the formation and back before settling in position as a blocker in the backfield.

"White, 90! White, white!"

Power struggled with power at the snap of the ball, but it was clear that the amateur sumo wrestler was the fastest off the snap of the football than his American counter-part. While still weaker than his opponent, his sudden burst off the line and palm punches to the chest while batting away invasive hands gave him a clear edge that he needed. Keeping his base and his legs driving his momentum, Omosadake used his sumo techniques in grabbing the pass protecting guard by his jersey and jerking him in one direction, and instead of slamming him to the ground, he shot inside his technique. A split second later he slammed into Homer Fitzgerald just as the ball left the tips of his fingers and drove him into the natural grass field.

The reaction of the crowd was all that the short, pudgy lineman needed to hear. A replay on the screen showed him driving Fitzgerald into the dirt followed by the deep pass to a wide-open receiver. Aliens number 25 leaped high for the ball but the All-American receiver made a key mistake in dropping the ball right into the hands of Deimon number 40 Shiro Takiki, who stepped out of bounds after the heads-up play.

"Turnover! Deimon ball!"

-----

The next series would become the worst series of downs ever experienced by the Alien's defensive unit. After number 25, All-American David Smith, dropped what would have been a potential touchdown and game changing score Coach Apollo immediately benched the junior for the remainder of the game. As Deimon took the field, the once again began to viciously dissect the weakening and demoralized NASA Aliens for the next seventy-eight yards.

"Set! Hut, hut!"

Eyeshield 21 ran the ball right for a twelve yard gain.

"Black, white, twenty! Hut!"

Eyeshield 21 ran the ball up the middle for a five yard gain.

"Red, six! Hut, hut! Hut!"

A pass from Hiruma to Monta for a seven yard gain.

"Blue, thirty-two!"

Play-action fake to Eyeshield 21 to a fifteen yard pass to Yamaoka.

With each successful play and resulting first down, more and more players were pulled from the game by a fuming Leonard Apollo. A missed tackle, blown coverage, or even missing a basic assignment. No one on the Aliens were safe from his wrath. In short notice the experienced veterans, the juniors and seniors were gone from the game leaving only the sophomores and freshman players finding themselves in situations they did not desire. The Aliens were now playing with fear in their eyes and hearts, a fear caused by none other than their own Coach. Those familiar with the game of football, especial those back home in the state of Texas were the North Arlington team resides, families and friends watching shook their heads as a great blue chip high school team crumbled before their eyes.

And Yoichi Hiruma took full advantage of the inexperienced players, who quivered in fear before them. The Devil Bats lined up in the I-formation and immediately witnessed as the Aliens piled in the box to stop Eyeshield 21. A devilish grin crawled upon his visage as he suddenly backed away from behind center, calling out obscene words and various nicknames to his own players until they understood the call. From the Aliens point of view, they witnessed the Devil Bats taking in a new formation and quickly adjusted the play. With Hiruma in the shotgun and two wide receivers split to both sides, it was clear they intended to pass as Eyeshield 21 was little more than a runner. They pressed all receivers and double-teamed number 80, their deep catch threat.

"Set! Hut, hut! HUT!"

They fell right into Hiruma's trap.

Hiruma received the snap and all four receivers ran mirror routes. Both outside receivers ran deep hitch routes while the slots ran five yard outs. He suddenly turned toward Monta's direction, pumping the ball hard and gaining an immediate reaction as the secondary swarmed to the possession receiver. Pulling the ball back, he fired off a rocket just as Eyeshield 21 burst into the secondary unimpeded, his hands in the air catching the ball just as he reached full-speed racing down the remainder of the field bypassing all defenders.

The Aliens never knew what hit them.

"Touchdown, Deimon!"

-----

_"If we don't win by more than 10 points, we'll never set foot on American soil again!_"

Words that now began to haunt Leonard Apollo. After Deimon scored their recent touchdown with a surprise throw to Eyeshield 21, someone who has never had a pass thrown to him all game, the simple thought of beating Deimon by 10 points was long since discarded. At a score of twenty-six to twenty-one in the favor of the home team, it looked as if they would be making a stay in Japan for a while. That in itself angered him along with seeing how much incompetence his team was made of. None of the whelps could follow simple directions and fouled up each chance he gave them.

_Shit! We're in deep shit…_

Coach Apollo looked off to his side, his anger once again reaching a boiling point as he spied the black kid that continued to stalk the team as it's ball boy. Since Deimon's first touchdown, the little nigger had prostrated himself in that silly Japanese position begging to be put in the game to take down Eyeshield 21. At first Apollo simply laughed him off as the team quickly bounced back into the lead. But as the game progressed, the need for the running and return game was quickly showing itself. However, he wanted to stick to his ideals and show that the white man was superior to everyone else.

What he saw as superiority was a wall of humbling Japanese aggression quickly hammering away at his resolve, turning that strength into desperation and frustration.

"How long are you gonna stay like that!" he growled, biting down hard upon the cigar between his teeth. "How long are you gonna stay like---"

Behind his back the entire NASA team mirrored Panther's pose.

"We're also begging you," said Jeremy Watt.

"It's ain't just because we're teammates that want him to play. Without Patrick's speed," Homer explained. "It'll be kinda hard to get that 10 point lead."

Apollo visibly shook.

"Please give me this one chance!" Panther shouted, his voice trying it's best to once again reach the man he idolized. "If I fail to stop Eyeshield… I'll quit the team."

Leonard turned away, memories flooding him from his NFL days. His anger subsided, replaced with nostalgia and a sense of loathing as he remembered his treatment as a Houston Oiler.

-----

"Riku-san."

"Eyeshield-san, what is it?" The Japanese-American asked looking down at the short running back.

"You wouldn't mind if I went on one kick-off return, would you?"

A strange question from the little guy. Riku knew better than to have Sena play on defense and special teams. He was the most important piece to Hiruma's surprisingly high-powered offense, someone who should be protected from fatigue and injury. After a few seconds of though and a look of impatience from Sena he decided that it wouldn't hurt anybody. They were up in score and he had already played defense earlier. "Sure, why not."

"What about me, Riku-san?"

He sighed. "Yukimitsu, I would say yes, but it's not my call." He ignored the hidden feeling of rejection given off by the second year rookie with the receding hairline. True, it wasn't his call since the guy was being trained to play offense, which was Hiruma's business. Yes, he could have put him in the game but that blonde little devil requested that he did not do so. _Always have a plan for everything, ey, Yoichi-kun._

"And here is the kick-off," Mamori stated as she film the game. "Eyeshield-kun is in? That's new. The ball is received by… who is that?"

Riku's eyes turned into white saucers and he shouted out to Sena.

-----

And the kick as off, soaring far and high off the foot of Souta Higurashi. Eyeshield 21 was assigned as the middle gunner on the left side of the kicking team where the Aliens preferred to run toward. His job was to simply run downfield, get around blockers and make a play on the kick returner. Nothing fancy.

And so he ran. Not a his full running speed, but just fast enough so that he wouldn't look stupid standing there near the ball carrier and getting molly-whopped on international television. His pace slowed slightly as he passed Riku on the sideline and heard the slightly older teenager shout at him.

"PANTHER HAS THE BALL! STOP HIM, EYESHIELD 21!"

"Panther-kun!" Sena gasped, watching as the sole black player on the field used his speed and agility to blow past Kurita and Komusubi. It was clear as to why he was called the man with anti-gravity legs. It was as if his feet were walking on air with each step that he took, running down the field, stepping and easily juking his teammates.

Hiruma shouted out to him. "Stop him, Eyeshield! You're the only one that can catch him!!"

"Damn it!"

Sena stopped on a dime and his natural talent took over, pushing his body with his thin yet powerful legs. He crossed nearly half the field, quickly closing in on Panther who ran from his right side of the field and crossing up the middle to the left. A look back by the Black Texan named Panther brought immediate recognition by both parties, but it was Sena who was chasing the American and he was determined to stop him.

Panther was seeing that such a task would not happen. It was he who had the advantage.

A feeling of despair that washed over Sena as he finally realized just how this chase was going to end. Just as his fingers brushed Panther's jersey, even while they were running at full speed, the black player began to pull ahead leaving Sena in his wake.

"Touchdown, Aliens!"

Aliens, 27. Deimon, 26.

And Sena was not alone. On the following kick-off, Souta was taken down hard by Panther before he could reach the fifteen yard line. On the following drive the black football player was all over the field, attacking Eyeshield 21 and being a complete disruption from his strong safety position. On sweep plays to Eyeshield 21, he would use his talent at avoiding tackles and make plays in the backfield. He disrupted the passing game with blitz attacks from his position. Panther continued to antagonize the Devil Bats offense at every turn with only positive yardage being gained on short pass plays. Even still, by the time Deimon reached Aliens territory, it was their turn to punt.

It was only by sheer luck that Hiruma's punt fell out of bounds and not in Panther's hands placing the Aliens with 1st and 10 on their own 17 yard line.

-----

Since the first snap of the ball the US-Japan Bowl has been a thriller. A game which no one had ever expected to occur was witnessed by hundreds of thousands across the country and even millions more across the Pacific and around the globe. A perennial offensive powerhouse from the United States verses the perfect underdog in all aspects of the sport. A game which foretold the complete humiliation of the Japanese high school athletic world now became a story of an underdog who did not give into the pressure of facing a more powerful, more experienced opponent. The quick forecast of a night which would rain footballs from the lethal attack of the Shuttle Pass changed into a battle of the unstoppable force against the immovable object, only that the immovable object fought back and took what rightfully belonged to it.

Respect.

The entire game now culminated into a single moment. After taking the ball on their own 17 yard line, the Aliens were now faced with what was planned to be their final drive of the game. It was the 4th quarter and less than a couple minutes remained on the clock. It was clear that after missing their field goal attempt NASA had to score points and score them quickly in order to fulfill their ten point spread to return home. That task, however they may desire to come true, would not be allowed by Deimon's defense. The Devil Bats were barely containing the Aliens' passing game, stopping the deep pass when they could and attempting to eliminate the short passing game. With Patrick 'Panther' Spencer now in the game, Deimon could fall back to their base defense and do what they do best – stop the run and get to the quarterback.

"Devil-Under Cover 3 Robber. Ready…"

"**Hit Squad!**"

A Kiribashi at both ends with Kurita and Omosadake shoring the middle; Yamaoka lining up close to the line of scrimmage next to Sasuke outside of the offensive tackle's shoulder; Riku and Satake lining up over the two guards five yards behind their linemen and Tetsuo and Shiro lining up off their receivers looking into the backfield of the offense while Souta began to roam the backfield of the defense. A modified 4-3 defense to place five men on the defensive line without changing players designed to stop the run with support from the strong safety, though it's pass defense was designed to stop the deep ball with three players. It was Deimon's answer to the Aliens decision to forego the usage of the Ace formation in exchange for the I-formation, indicating their intension to attack with their previously caged beast, Panther.

Riku was certainly not quiet about Apollo's change in play calling.

"About time they let you out, Pat," Riku said out loud, strong enough for everyone on the line and the black man to here. "I thought Coach Cracker doesn't like 'Coons playing on his team."

"Set! Hut, hut!"

It was all read and react for him. With the hand-off to Panther, Riku read the movement of the guards and shuffled downhill to his right before dashing forward with his arms stretched out. He attacked the A-gap to his right side and wrapped his arms around Panther in a form tackle, holding him chest against chest before taking him down to the ground. Panther quickly got up and returned to the huddle, but the following play was no different than the last.

"Let's go Homer! Give the _Brotha_ the ball. I wanna see if he'll do us a favor and suffer from a nice case of butter fingers."

Again with the run play to Panther. The black man faked right, then stepped left following his lead blockers. Ayasegawa was not fooled by the counter play, shuffling briefly before immediately attacking the hole. Yohei took on the full back and was taken out of the play, but this allowed Riku to shoot in and collide with a pulling guard. The powerful lineman drove him a yard before he used his agility to spin off the block and grab Panther by the side of his jersey. This gave him enough leverage to reach over and grab his pads, pulling him down with a horse-collar tackle. Illegal at the pro-level, but perfectly legal at theirs.

Several Aliens players ran over and began shoving Riku, who merely grinned and shoved back eliciting more aggression from the opposing team. Officials' separated the players while a laughing Hiruma pulled him back. "What? What?! He ain't running from me! He ain't running from me, punks!" he shouted in English. Several players shouted replies and promises. "Bring it! I said bring it mother fucker!"

"Riku-san?"

"Take it to them!" He grabbed Shiro by the facemask and knocked him on the helmet with a head butt. "Take it to them!!" He did the same to Kurita and Omosadake. "No mercy. No backing out. This is our time to shine!"

Hiruma fired his guns in the air. "Death is their own option! Kill them all! YA-HA!"

"**YA-HA!!**"

"Homer…" Riku beckoned in a sing-song tone. "Oh, Homer…" He snickered like a giant rat. "Third and five. Guess what?" His face portrayed a mocking visage of surprise. "I'm gonna git'cha! I'm… gonna git'cha! Git'cha!"

"Damn crazy ass nip," muttered the blonde Texan. "Set! Blue, 80! Hut, hut!"

"I'm comin' for ya, country boy!"

Riku did as he warned and blitzed right up the middle, blowing through and past the hole opened by the motivated Kurita. Homer turned and handed off to Panther, but pulled back and turned again to throw the ball. Riku completely ignored the attempted block from the black man favoring pressuring Homer and getting the sack. The American-Japanese player lunged at the Texan, flailing his arms in the air to stop any attempted pass. But Homer continued to back up, then suddenly lobbed the ball right over the half-breed player right into the hands of Panther.

A screen pass.

Patrick caught the ball and turned, following his linemen as he began speeding up the field. He dodged a few attempted tackles finally being brought down by number 1 and number 40, but not before gaining several yards after the catch, including a first down.

"What you think of that one, dawg? That play was some tight shit, aight?"

He shrugged. "The only shit right here is you, because you smell like it. At least your dumb ass is following your damn linemen." Panther frown.

"Come on, I'm borrowin' a jersey, dawg. I can't help it if I be stankin'."

"Fucker, wash that shit. You smell like you've been rollin' in horse shit."

Sena blinked after her switched off with Hiruma. "What are that talking about?" Souta shrugged.

"They're talking in English… I think."

"Let's get this going," grumbled an impatient yet eager Juumonji. He joined Omosadake on the interior line. "We're wasting time here."

-----

First and 10 on the Deimon thirty-five yard line. The Aliens lined up in the off-set I-formation with Panther in the backfield and the full-back shifted to the weak right side away from the tight-end. Deimon shifted their formation accordingly taking into account the off-set running back and the tight-end to their left (Deimon's right) which indicated a power run to the off-set side, counter trey to the tight-end side or play action pass. Safeties and corners backed up to protect against the deep ball while defensive linemen and linebackers stacked up against the Aliens offense.

Riku continued to taunt the Aliens players.

"Steers and queers, boy. Steers and queers!" he laughed. Like in their previous match-up against the Japanese middle linebacker, he continued to talk and roam the box, confusing blocking assignments and put a sense of fear and possibly hesitation in the minds of the linemen because of his natural talent as a pass rusher from the middle backer position. "I don't see any steers here, so that quite narrows it down a bit! HA HA!"

Sena sweated. He could hear from deep in the secondary. He at least knew what a steer and queer were in English.

"Set! Down—"

"MOVE, MOVE!"

The entire Defensive front shifted. The line pinched in and outside linebackers crunched down on the ends at the line of scrimmage showing blitz. Homer stood and called a few audibles before continuing his snap count.

"Red, seven! Red—Hut, hut!"

Homer dropped back to pass and the Devil Bats blitzed the entire front line. Knowing he was in trouble Homer turned and lobed the ball to the side where Panther was running toward the sideline on a swing route. Just as the black running back caught the ball, he turned and was immediately drill by Riku. The linebacker was merciless with the tackle, ramming his shoulder right into Panther's chest, wrapping his arms around him and slamming him to the ground with every ounce of strength he had left in his body. The crowds' audible wince as the hit replayed on the big screen compounded to the ferocity of Riku's play.

"Shit.. what the fuck hit.. me?" Patrick tried to stand, but immediately fell to his knees while trying to get off the field.

"Damn, you didn't fumble. Would have been like that final four game, ey, Pat."

"…fuck you…"

Panther eventually was lead off the field on his own power and had to sit out a play or two to regain his breath. With Panther's running threat out of the way, Deimon dominated the following play when Souta Higurashi intercepted a pass intended for Jeremy Watt in the end zone placing Deimon on their own 20-yard line. The Devil Bats were able to drive to mid-field, however, the Aliens answered back with their own forced turnover. Panther, after sitting out a few plays, intercepted a ball intended for Shiro Takiki and ran it over 50 yards for an Aliens touchdown. Failing to convert the two-point conversion after the scoring play, the score was now 33 to 26, Aliens.

With the clock closing in on the two minute mark and needing to score a touchdown and PAT to tie the game, things were beginning to look bleak for the Devil Bats. Panther's presence on defense was similar to Riku Ayasegawa's on their side, only he affected the secondary coverage while filling in as a plug when linebackers fail to stop Eyeshield 21 at the line of scrimmage. Adding to the situation was the physical endurance of the Devil Bats compared to the Aliens. Much of the home team' players were first year players with no experience other than their previous sports, none of which required the stamina involved with American Football, with the exception of track and field. With the exception of Riku and Ishimaru, the team began showing signs of fatigue as the game neared its closing drive and final attempt for the Devil Bats to score.

"We're going to run the sweep once more," said Hiruma, pointing his finger right in Sena's shielded face. "You have to break through somehow, fucking midget! After this we'll run the no huddle and pass from the Ace Doubles formation. I-Right 28 Sweep."

NASA took precaution expecting a pass orientated offense with nearly two minutes remaining. They thought they were being fooled when Deimon came out in the I-Form, but their assumptions were wrong. The ball snapped and Hiruma tossed the ball to the right where Eyeshield began his run. He secured the ball and accelerated around the corner using Ishimaru, Komusubi and Kuroki as his shields that would lead him to the end zone. They engaged their blocks, Komusubi taking out the younger Gonzales with a text book pancake block, and Eyeshield cut inside darting up field toward the middle. He was immediately tackled by Panther after a six yard run.

"That's a stiff running style you got there, dawg," Patrick said to Sena. "Ya need to loosen up." He emphasized his advice with a little stretching."

The short running back shook his head. "I think I'm better off with my own running style."

"Suit yourself. Everyone got their own thang."

Hiruma fired a few shotgun rounds in the air. "Come on you damn shrimp! Get your ass moving!"

"O-okay! Okay!"

"Set! Hut, hut, hut!"

Quickly running to the line and getting into a twin wide receiver formation on both sides, Hiruma took the snap from the shotgun and scanned the field for an opening. He saw Panther's coverage and quickly fired off to an open Monta on a short corner route. With the ball in his big hands, the short receiver tucked the ball away and turned to advance up field, but was quickly pushed out of bounds by the covering corner and safety before any yards after carry could be gained.

The clock stopped at one minute and four seconds. Unlike the Pro game, College and high school level games did not have the benefit of the two minute warning as an extra time out before the final two minutes. Each down was critical and Deimon possessed none of their three timeouts for the half to stop the clock. Running was not an option. It only ate valuable time and with Panther on the field his gravity defying running and more physical body countered Eyeshield 21 resulting in only short gains. Their only means of offense had now become one dimensional with the passing game, relying solely on Yoichi Hiruma's arm and the catching ability of Monta and the receiving corps.

And deception.

"Set! Hut, hut!"

From the Ace Doubles formation Hiruma again took the snap from the shot gun. The receivers quickly left the line of scrimmage streaking on deep passing routes taking the secondary with them. He pumped once toward the high leaping Monta then pulled down and handed off to Eyeshield 21 on a draw play. The Running Back of Light Speed took the ball and covered it with his arms, dancing around pass rushing linemen while he made his cut and turned up field.

"Run, run! Run!" came the call from the Aliens sideline.

Linebackers converged on Eyeshield, but his talent of juking and avoiding things in his way honed from his years of being a gopher gave him the advantage over some of his American opponents. As great as his special talent may seem to others, endurance was hurting Sena and he was eventually tackled. However, there was one minor detail his tacklers forgot to take into consideration.

Eyeshield 21 did not have the ball.

"YA-HA!"

That trickster Hiruma launched the ball downfield to a double covered Monta. The defenders covering the talented receiver were bigger and faster, placing him at a big disadvantage. Monta knew it; Hiruma knew it. Only Hiruma's confidence in his abilities were the deciding factor for him to throw into double coverage knowing his receiver would get the ball. The former baseball player launched himself into the air as the ball neared, clearing over the white and black defender by a few inches. He hauled in the ball, gripped like a vise between his hands and fingers, battling for sole control as Panther took him down to the ground. Monta would not be denied his moment.

"Catch, MAX!!"

First and 10 at the Aliens 28 yard line.

Gun fire erupted from Hiruma's failing arms. "Get moving you damn monkeys!"

Panther narrowed his eyes. "What that little Jap guy say?" Big Brother Gonzales shrugged.

"I don't speak that crazy talk, essay."

"Set! Hut, hut! Hut!"

The clock was ticking away and time was of the essence. Deimon did not allow the Aliens or organize, continuing with the no huddle attack that they themselves had come up against earlier in the competition. Hiruma dropped back from the shotgun, turning and scanning the field. Four wide receivers and Eyeshield blocking in the backfield, the defense had adjusted dropping back one of the linemen into coverage and only rushing three guys. The blonde devil was face with maximum coverage where all passing lanes were closed off. Like with the last play he had to rely on the roll of the dice, to gamble and hope that luck was with him. Time was against them. The pigskin took to the air for the left corner of the end zone where an eager Monta was running toward. Looking to save the day and score the touchdown, the catch master dove forward, nearly becoming completely horizontal and parallel to the field, stretching himself out as far as he could with his hands open for the score.

"Score you damn monkey!" Hiruma growled. His eyes narrowed and his feet began to chase. "Damn it!"

Coach Apollo stood from the sideline. "GO!!"

With the desire to win and go home, Panther leaped into the air and intercepted the ball in the end zone. The Aliens were up by six and with four points remaining he took the ball out with his eyes set on scoring a touchdown. Patrick and his anti-gravity legs weaved around the poor tackling offensive players, easily avoided an enraged Juumonji and Hiruma before finding daylight downfield. He poured on the speed, clutching the ball tightly as not to lose it. He would not fail. No one could stop him from winning this game for his team and Coach Apollo.

Then came Eyeshield 21.

The Light Speed runner crashed in for the tackle, but Panther's talent honed from years of playing football kicked in and he easily stiff armed the shorter player. Sena stumbled, but his determination to win was fueling his body. Maybe Panther had something to prove, but Sena had a promise to keep. He wanted to win for Riku, who had faced humiliation at the hands of Leonard Apollo and the Aliens back in America. He needed to win, to reunite Hiruma and Kurita with Musashi and bring a skilled kicker to this team. And most of all, he wanted to win to show all the schools out there that the Deimon Devil Bats were contenders.

They were going to the Christmas Bowl!

-----

"It's coming down to the wire here in Tokyo, Japan. An international high school competition between Deimon Private High and the North Arlington Senior Academy; the Devil Bats and the National Champion Aliens. The US-Japan Bowl! And what a game this has turned out to be, Lou."

"What a game indeed. This game has started to look like something you would see in the NCAA, not on the high school level let alone overseas. These two teams have been going back and forth all game with impressive offensive power and stifling defensive stops. A classic game of powerhouse verses underdog. Crunching tackles and spectacular running and catching from both sides. This game is unbelievable."

"And we're coming down to the final seconds in the game and counting. The Devil Bats in red line up with two wide receivers split to both sides, Hiruma in the shotgun with Eyeshield 21 to his right. Quick snap and he drops back. The Aliens only rush three. He looks and looks… he fires off a bullet toward the end zone… it's intercepted by Spencer!"

"Four more points and these kids can go back to the states!"

"He evades a few players and—Oh! A crushing block by Gonzales on Deimon's big man! Spencer has an opening… and he's clear downfield and no one can--! Wait! Eyeshield 21 his hot on his tail. He goes for the hit and Spencer drops him with a stiff arm. This kid is relentless! He's back up and quickly gaining on the Panther."

"It's over if he tackles him or lets him go."

"Eyeshield 21 moves in. They're at the twenty. Fifteen—what! It's incredible! Holy Toledo! Eyeshield 21 reached in and stripped the ball from Patrick Spencer just before he could cross the goal line! That is completely amazing! Eyeshield quickly recovers the fumble and rockets downfield with Spencer quickly gaining on his heels. He's at midfield and no one is stopping him. They can't stop him, he's too fast. He's quickly losing Spencer with pure speed! He's determined to score. Time has run out on the game clock! The twenty! The Fifteen! He's at the ten, the five…"

"TOUCHDOWN, EYESHIELD 21!!"

-----

"He's out like a light…" Yukimitsu observed as they carted Eyeshield 21 off the field and onto the sideline on a stretcher.

"He's played on offense, defense and special teams. Of course he would be tired; but after chasing Panther and running back the fumble, he went over his limits." Souta shook his head. "This guy is only a first year student like most of us. His really amazing." There was not one person who disagreed with that statement.

"What do you expect from the Running back of Notre Dame," Hiruma boasted. Riku merely palmed his face in the background. "We're down by one point and little time left on the clock. We can't kick—"

"YOU can't kick," Riku corrected. Mamori giggled and a few others chuckled at the crack joke. Hiruma's threat of bludgeoning with a baseball bat silenced most of them.

"Kicking is not an option. We're going to win this game one way or another. Track star!" He pointed a finger at the mostly ignored track Captain. "You will run the ball! Devil Bat Dive!"

"Really? Well, I'll try my best…"

Hiruma fired in the air. "YOU'LL DO IT OR DIE!"

"Yoichi, we need to plan this out well," said the American-raised linebacker. "We either tie this and leave it at that, or we throw caution to the wind and go for broke. If we're going for it, we need a strategy that will work best against their goal line defense."

"Che, fucking Foreigner." Hiruma picked up a white board and began drawing out a plan. He hated when his most trusted allies were more sensible than him. "For the two-point conversion we're going to use three tight-end I-formation with specialized personnel at those positions."

A black marker indicated a basic 6-2 Goal Line formation that would be used by the Aliens. Three defensive tackles in the middle, two defensive ends, two linebackers, the strong safety lining up as a linebacker, two corners and the free safety close to the box in the middle. Red indicated the Devil Bats with Juumonji, Komusubi, Kurita, Kuroki and Togano's numbers representing the core offensive line. They were followed by Omosadake at the right tight-end, Sasuke at the right wing-back and the second tight-end, Itachi as the full-back with Ishimaru lined up behind him and finally, and most surprisingly, Riku lined up as the third tight-end on the left side of the formation.

"And we are going to run this play to this side," said the demonic blonde. A he began drawing the lines indicating the play. "And this is how we will execute it…"

Everyone involved listened carefully for their assignments.

-----

"After the time-out called by the Aliens, Deimon will now go for the two point conversion. This is for the whole enchilada folks. Make it or break it. And what a ride this has been," said Lou Holtz.

"Lou, I've been covering high school sports since I came to Fox Sports Net several years ago. I've seen some impressive games but never have I had the honor of watching these young men play their hearts out. These future leaders are giving their all, leaving everything they got onto this field. Their playing for the pride of their families, their schools and for their nation's youth." The tone of respect in Rece Davis' voice did not hide her feelings. "This will most likely go down as one of the great games ever seen on TV."

"Tom Arnold will probably put this one down as one of the Best Damn 100 football games, I best."

"You never know…" Rece focused on the play. "Deimon isn't showing anything fancy. They lined up with the whole slaughter house on the field showing they intend to pound the rock. The Aliens reply in kind with their powerful offensive tackles joining the big Gonzales in the middle. Deimon lines up in the goal line, Kiribashi brothers in for blocking at the wing and full-back. Richard Ayasegawa lines up as a blocker at tight-end with Patrick Spencer lining up right over him."

"Ayasegawa originally played running back in Pop Warner and has showed that he's an exceptional blocker in last year's California's CIF Division-I playoffs. They might run to his side."

"Hiruma goes under center and hits the Aliens with a long hard count. It doesn't fool them. The ball is snapped. He turns and hands off to Tetsuo to the left and — no, it's a fake! He drops back and throws the ball to the left to an open man."

"It's Ayasegawa!!" Lou exclaims.

"He caught the ball and reels it in! Game over! DEIMON WINS! DEIMON WINS! DEIMON WINS!" Rece screams. "The Deimon Devil Bats have shocked the world and defeated the United States High School National Champions in a stunning upset victory here in Tokyo, Japan with a two-point conversion with no time left on the clock. Never could I have imagined that such a feat could happen! They have done what was considered the impossible."

"Their team is crowding around Ayasegawa and Hiruma, who scored the final two points to give them the win. Wow, look at that crowd. Their going bonkers!"

"And if we look at the final play of the game, we could see how it all played out."

"It's clear that this was their plan from the start. They bring in the heavy run package on their goal line and force the Aliens to call a time-out and react in kind. The play looked to be a run to the left, but Hiruma's sneaky hands fooled the Aliens and forced them to bite down on the play action and not pay attention to the pass. The corner and end managed to break off their blocks and stop the run, but Panther is nowhere to be seen and he should have covered the tight-end."

"Looking from another angle we can see why. Richard Ayasegawa, off the snap of the ball, blocks down and completely takes Patrick Spencer out of the equation with a vicious pancake block allowing him to break free for the go-to pass and score."

-----

Sena shot up and gasped. He frantically looked around. "W-what's the score?!"

"WHOOOO!"

"Ah! Riku-san! Put me down! You shouldn't carry me like this!" Sena whined as the helmet-less linebacker carried him over his shoulders. "What's going on? What happened?"

"We won!" Sena looked back at a teary eyed Monta. "We won! We beat the Aliens!"

Sena's eyes widened. Monta jumped up and they slapped hands. "Yes!"

"**YA-HA!!**"

To describe the feeling of winning was impossible unless you have experienced it yourself. The Deimon Devil Bats have once again done the impossible – defeating an opponent they had no chance of defeating. They earned their right to play in the US-Japan Bowl by defeating the Taiyou Sphinx, then set their place in history as being the first high school team in Japan to defeat an American team, one filled with All-American caliber players. Describing each and everyone's feeling on the win was impossible.

The Aliens were a different story. Since their freshman year under Coach Leonard Apollo, the current NASA Aliens team have never once been defeated. Three straight perfect seasons, with the third season topped off with a win on the National level. They were an offensive powerhouse with enough play-makers on defense to hold opponents to under 14 points. Coming to Japan was never their idea, however, they have learned a valuable lesson from this game, one they would remember into the following year and into their college careers – never underestimate an opponent you know nothing about. To say they were humbled would be an understatement.

"You played on hell of a game, Fifty-Four," Homer said to Riku, acknowledging him by his number. "Ya'll deserve this one." Riku smirked.

"Little change of attitude from that last time we met like this, huh?" His words were basically thrown in Homer's face, embarrassing the All-American quarterback.

"Well, let's just say that losing today kicked us where it counts…"

"Eyeshield 21." Sena looked at the extended hand, then followed the dark skin up to Aliens running back. "You got me there at the end. I had the one up on you by comin' in late. Next time, let's compete under the same conditions. And I ain't gonna drop the rock, either."

Sena smiled, firmly shaking his hand.

The Aliens congratulated the Devil Bats on their win. Silence then suddenly passed over the two teams as Coach Leonard Apollo walked past them toward the locker room. He stopped before stepping off the fields, swinging his cigar to the other side of his lips. Eyes watched him, waiting for his reaction. Yet the result was something neither team expected from the coach. He closed his eyes, spoke quickly and departed.

"Nice game."

_**BOOOM!**_

The shotgun blast caught everyone's attention, directing their eyes to the blonde carrying the boom-stick. In one hand he had a handful of booklets and next to him an industrial shredder. "I feel bad ruining our clean and victorious ending, but I'm going to make you keep your promise." He dumped the books in, enjoying the sound of shredding paper and the confetti that launched out of the extended neck to spread all over the field. The Aliens reaction were all the same.

"OUR PASSPORTS!!"

The laughing blonde fired his Uzi's into the air. "Oh yeah, we'll take those round trip ticket you fools have." He looked back at the team and grinned. "Speaking of which, you won't need your Japanese Citizenship Cards, either."

"**OH NO!**"

Riku palmed his face, shaking his head.

"YA-HA!! We're going to an American training camp!!"

-----

End of Chapter 16

-----

Author's Notes:

With work picking up, I find little time to write. There is also this great game called "Lost Odyssey" for the Xbox 360. You should try it out, it's really good.

Rece Davis and Lou Holtz are real people who work for Fox Sports Net and can be found on the California Sports report that concentrates on Cal High school sports. I could have used others, but I just decided to plug them in. A lot of the played described are taken directly from the NFL. All my inspiration for plays used by the Devil Bats I give credit to the San Diego Chargers and LaDainian Tomlinson.

Go to YouTube and search for LaDainian Tomlinson Mix. Its a video you should check out! This is a great example of Eyeshield 21. You'll even see some of the plays I used in this chapter.

Leave a review if you have any questions or comments.


	17. Welcome Back… to Hell!

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

--

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 17: Welcome Back… to Hell!

Thousands of feet in the air above the Pacific Ocean flew a Japan Airlines Boeing 747 outbound from Narita International Airport in Tokyo, Japan to George Bush Intercontinental in Houston, Texas in the United States. Unlike most flights outbound to the Americas, this flight was particularly vacant in the coach section with almost ten percent of their clientele missing. That in itself was an oddity as airlines always tried to maximize their seating arrangements, however, the flight was scheduled to take off and the air traffic controllers for Narita did not desire to have planes backed up on their runways. So, the plane took off without the remaining passengers.

At least they were saving fuel with all the missing weight.

Such useless trivia was not the concern of one of the Japan Air passengers. In fact this one did not have the desire to be on the plane in the first place. One would have to question such a desire, especially when they were thousands of feet above one of the biggest bodies of water in the world. Logic would dictate that if you did not desire to be on a plane, especially those with extreme cases of aviophobia, you do not board said plane. Such was not the case in this situation. He had no choice but to board the plane and comply to demands and a promise thrown right into his face.

Nope. Not his idea at all.

He still wondered how he was dragged into this predicament. Ever since he had helped those two guys win that contest and gave them his name, they had hounded him ever since only ceasing their futile attempts when he made that bet. Two of the other three desired to have him join them once again while the other offered to not get into his business; he respected that. And so, he lost the bet when they won that game. At first he was going to throw their win right back in their face, but a third party interfered forcing him into this situation that he did not want to be. In fact it was an act of betrayal that put him in this position yet, he could not blame them for forcing this upon him. Deep down inside his heart, no matter how hard he worked or how much he denied himself from returning, he wanted to be with them.

Gen "Musashi" Takekura is once again a Devil Bat.

_The old man didn't have to break my jaw to do so_; he brooded as he popped a small dose of pain-killer to relieve him of the constant aching of his jaw. Even when sick, his old man had a lot of fight in him. Such a testament was his refusal to give up after suffering a severe heart attack that nearly killed him, but hospitalized him for months along with having to 

undergo bypass surgery. Still, he refused to give up, especially his duties as a father.

--

"I'm telling you for the last time that I'm not returning to the team!"

"So are you telling me that we busted out asses out there for nothing?"

"I'm not saying that! You guys fought hard and gave everything you got and beyond that, but I'm telling you right now that if you expected me to come back, then you're seriously mistaken. I made the decision a year ago to never look back, so don't expect anything out of me."

"You promised!"

"I said I'll consider it if the team was strong. I promised nothing."

"That's bullshit!"

"Watch you're language. We're in a hospital."

"Don't go changing the subject on me, Takekura. I already don't have the patience for any crap you give me, especially after what Hiruma got the team into." A pause. "Hey, don't ignore me you yellow-bellied chicken shit!"

"What did you call me?"

"I'm yelling in a hospital. I know you're dumb, not deaf."

"I don't need this crap."

"That's bullshit, too. And you know it. The only reason why you're not living up to your word is because you think you have some sort of responsibility to your old man to run his business while he's down and out. You're a god damn kid like me! Your too young to be dealing with all this."

"I've been doing it for a year."

"And who respects some dumb kid that dropped out of high school."

No answer.

"That's enough, Ayasegawa. I came here to see my old man, not get my ass reamed by you."

"I'll never forgive you if you turn your back on me and Youichi after giving us a man-to-man promise."

A door slid open and he paused. "Then I guess that is that." Musashi turned his back to Riku. And just as he did, he flew right back out of the door stumbling until he tripped on himself and fell on his back. One of his hands clutched his face rubbing his swelling jaw. "Dad?"

Age had not been kind to the elder Takekura. Riku had remembered a tall, vibrant man among men built like the buildings that he worked on - solid like a brick and as strong as an ox. What he saw before him was a just 

a mere shadow of his former self. Wrinkled skin, baggy eyes and legs that shook with each step. He was well beyond the memories of his childhood. Even if age had caught up to him, clutched him in its vise-like grip and grinded him into his current form, age could not take away his ability of beating some sense into his only child. Even on unsteady legs and with IV drips hooked up to him, the old man had one hell of a right hook.

"You idiot," he growled in a tone that more than described his current feelings. "Abandoning your friends again?"

Musashi rubbed his chin. His lip was bleeding also. "You heard?"

"I'd have to be dead not to hear you two jack-assess screaming outside my door!" He slammed his clenched fist against the doorway, ignoring the nurse behind him who beckoned him to return to his bed. He looked down upon his son with a stare of loathing. "Is this how you want to be? Have I taught you anything, boy? Look at you! You're pathetic! I'm ashamed knowing that my son has fallen so low."

"Dad…"

"You always have that stupid face thinking, '_Should I really be here?_' or '_That wouldn't happen if I was kicking!_'." With strength that can only be described as righteous fury, the hospital ridden father picked up his son by his shirt and delivered another powerful right hook to his jaw. "Don't make me laugh, you shitty brat!" Gen fell back once more. The elder Takekura looked down upon him, his arms dropping along with a rock that was clenched in his fist.

"Go with them."

"You don't understand how other people feel," Musashi said. "I know, even if you don't tell me. Putting all of you behind and getting back on the field… I have thought about it so many times!" He paused to allow himself to calm down, somewhat. "However, if Takekura Construction closes down now, what about our employees?! A patient who can't even knock down someone else without using this," he said as he picked up the fallen rock. "How could I leave it all behind? One of your foremen is going to have a child soon!"

"It's alright, Gen-chan."

"Tamahachi?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to the new arrivals. The entire Takekura Construction crew stood behind the arguing father and son with a nurse and Riku standing alongside. Riku scratched the back of his bald head. "While you guys were having a father-son heart to heart, the nurse told me he was healthy enough for more visitors, so I asked if she could call the company and tell the good news. They all rushed over here as fast as they could."

"Riku-chan?" Gen's father eyed him. "You're grown a lot. You use to be a midget."

"Maybe you punching my jaw made all the difference, Takekura-san. My grandfather still wants to kill you, by the way." He smiled, enjoying his little mirth with Musashi's father.

"Even without Gen-chan, we will show we can protect Takekura Constructions!" said Tamahachi, the foreman in question Musashi referred to earlier. "It definitely won't lose. Don't underestimate the employees of Takekura Constructions." He pointed out each word as he tapped Gen with a pair of blue prints. "Gen-chan, you're still a kid. Yeah, you're mature and all, but you're at that age where what you do now will determine what you will be in the future. Go to school. Learn everything that you can. Get your diploma and hopefully a college degree. But most importantly, be with your friends."

Musashi clenched his fist. He could not find the right words to say.

"Before, you said you thought about leaving us several times," the elder Takekura began. "When I asked you to help out with the business, I never intended it to be permanent. Leaving… you can do it whenever you wish!"

"Old man…"

Tamahachi held out some clothing to Gen. "Here, Gen-chan. I've been keeping this for you."

It was a jersey. Devil Bats number 11.

--

"Musashi-kun, how was your father?" Kurita asked as they departed the plane that just arrived in Houston. "I've been meaning to ask, but I've just been too excited since you came back to remember."

"The surgery he had undergone has greatly helped in the healing process. Doctors say that if he continues on the path he is right now, he should be better before the Fall Tournament begins." He looked over at Riku as he explained the surroundings to the guys in his grade-level. "A bunch of contracts the company has been waiting on finally came through. Takekura Construction will be getting more than enough business to hire new guys and buy new equipment. They're in good hands either way."

"It must have been a miracle that allowed this to happen." Kurita exclaimed.

"Che, I doubt that." Hiruma sucked his bubblegum and continued to chew. "This damn old man put his money where his mouth is and tasted his own shit."

Gen snorted. "So you knew you could beat the Aliens?"

Hiruma refused to answer, staring off at Riku as he explained a tourist guide to the midgets and other underclassman. Before either of his two friends to speak up, he answered. "No, we should have lost that game." Kurita stared at him.

"Hiruma-kun, you don't mean that, right?"

"I meant every word of what I said. Truthfully.." He paused, looking to see if others were listening. "Our chances of winning that game were high as long as Panther wasn't on the field. Once that black guy got into the game and considering Eyeshield 21's durability, we had only a two percent chance of winning."

"But you won." Musashi pointed out.

"Yeah, we won. However with the size of our team and having to play both sides of the ball, our chances of winning were less than twenty percent without Panther on the field. The main reason I got us into that game was to get some big-game experience for everyone. We needed to play against a team that was bigger, tougher and more experienced than Oujo or Taiyou, or even those Wild Gunmans. Who else but a team from America." He looked over toward Riku once more and gestured with nod in his direction. Musashi and Kurita looked that way. "With that baldly playing in the game, our chances of beating the Aliens became 50-50."

"That little guy that got us into American Football," Gen shook his head, smiling at those youthful memories. "I can't believe how big he's gotten and how good he is. And to think that he was to be the Mahou Devil Bats running back."

Hiruma's demonic smirk reappeared. He tossed Musashi a Japanese and an American sports paper. "In America he's heralded as the top recruit for Division I colleges. In Japan he's officially the number one defense player in the Kantou region. Schools in America and in Japan both want him. There are rumors that a few of the big Kansai region schools want to recruit him."

Musashi stared at Hiruma. "Yet, he's playing for us."

"Hiruma. Musashi." A tearful Kurita pulled them into a bone-crushing hug much to their displeasure. "I think that what's most important is that Riku brought us all together like he did when we all attended Mahou. Riku helped us rebuild the Devil Bats, taught us more about American Football, and most importantly, he helped us win and bring Musashi back."

"All four of us are going to the Christmas Bowl together!"

"But not if you crush us before hand!"

--

Later in the day the team separated into groups with Hiruma, Mamori, Monta and Sena heading toward the beach with the lineman – Kurita, Komusubi and the Ha Ha Brothers with Yukimitsu along to help translate English – tagging along but intending to separate in the general area. Riku, the Kiribashi Brothers, Souta and Musashi traveled via taxi to one of the cities in the general metropolitan area of Houston adjacent to the beach to visit a steak house recommended by the taxi driver.

"Ayasegawa-sempai, America is such a great place! Right, Futago-chan?"

"Yes, it's so big and he people are all very unique, Futago-chan. Ayasegawa-sempai, is it like this everywhere in America?"

Riku palmed his face. "We're in the same grade. I'm not your upperclassman."

"But you taught us how to play American Football!" the two Kiribashi brothers replied in stereo.

"Whatever. But try to speak English while we're here in the States," he said in his primary language. "I know you two and the rest of you aren't that bad at it, so don't hold back on my part."

"But I sound like a tourist." Souta whined. "See?"

Sasuke grinned. "But we do not…"

"Sound like a couple of tourist…" Itachi smirked.

"Do we, Upperclassman Ayasegawa?" they finished together.

Souta and Riku banged their heads against the table.

"Ain't ya'll a bunch of strange ones. Ya'll tourist?" asked a lovely young lady in a tied off flannel blouse wearing short-shorts and a waitress apron. She showed her table waiting skills by balancing three separate plates in each arm. "Oh, and here's your order."

"These three numbskulls are tourist from overseas. I'm from Los Angeles, but I go to school with them in Japan." Riku said.

"Awful nice of ya to be showin' yer friends around." She giggled at seeing the two twin brothers salivating over their orders, a pair of big cut porterhouse steaks. "It's like they haven't seen a piece of meat before."

"Anything happening around town that you might recommend?"

She paused for a quick thought. "Well, we're a bit out from Houston but there's all sorts of stuff happening around town. Like, you can visit the Alamo. The cowboy museum. Aurora Picture Show. If ya'll like Racing then Houston Raceway Park. I think they got an NHRA thing happenin' over there right now. Oh, if ya'll be interested there's this little shindig happenin' at Ra Apffel Park Beach."

"We're suppose to head down there and meet up with some friends? What's going on?"

"They got some volleyball and surfin' tournaments. Oh, and they got that Beach Football happenin' too." She set down a bill. "Well, ya'll enjoy your meal and I'll be back with some refills on your drinks. If there's anything ya'll be needing don't hesitate to ask."

"Do you think that Upperclassman Hiruma wanted us to go to the beach for this Beach Football event, Ri..umm.. Riku?" Souta was use to using the Japanese version of his name, he found it hard saying the young man's real name.

"Hiruma said something about needing to find someone at the beach," Musashi said after remaining quite while he ate his lunch. "Knowing him he had some sort of ulterior motive. I think he's looking for someone to help the team."

Riku palmed his face for the umpteenth time. Even in other countries Yoichi Hiruma was using his demonic blackmail skills. "And who exactly could he be looking for?"

"A coach."

The others looked confused as they looked at Musashi and each other trying to figure out the proper translation for the English word. That little word definitely caught Riku's attention.

"Spill it, Takekura. This I want to hear."

--

A couple hours later the team had reorganized and found themselves riding in the back of a five ton diesel through the long highways of Texas heading to the Ben Ranch outside of Houston. The Devil Bats with the exception of one American citizen and one demon quarterback were all flabbergasted by the expansive size of America as they rumbled along the Interstate-10 through Liberty County. They were joined by four odd guest in the form of Kid and Jo Tetsuma, two players from the Seibu Wild Gunmans and their coach Billy Horide.

And a young bull.

Meeting with the Wild Gunmans was pure coincidence. While at the beach a Beach Football tournament was announced with the prize for first place being one thousand American dollars and a young bull. Monta, taking the initiative to help the team signed them up however they lacked two players as Hiruma had disappeared and they still needed one more. Kid and Billy Horide joined after Sena spotted the Seibu Coach eyeing the bull. After a couple wins and facing defeat, Jo Tetsuma joined in along with a late arriving Hiruma to create the ultimate pentagon – Kid, Hiruma, Jo, Monta and Sena – and seal the deal winning their money and Billy his bull. The Seibu coach then offered housing for the Devil Bats in a ranch that he owned outside of the city.

The groups arrived at the Ben Ranch just as the team reached the evening and the sun just began its descent over the vast horizon. Smaller than a normal ranch, the Ben Ranch was build for tourism and is considered a dude ranch owned by Seibu coach Billy Horide and operated by his son-in-law, an American and Houston native that married one of his children. Ben Ranch also acted as a football training camp for the Seibu Wild Gunmans during the off-season and summer vacation for their preparation for the Tokyo and Kantou Tournament. This has been a tradition for Seibu since Billy Horide first a few years ago. The added incentive that allowed such a costly trip was the academic experience for their players, which was why Seibu Student-Athlete turnaround was higher than most other Kantou teams rivaling the Taiyou Sphinx.

The two teams, Seibu and Deimon, joined together that night enjoying delicious meat and poultry cooked in honor of their American visit, the start of Seibu's training camp and Deimon's triumphant win over the NASA Aliens. While the two teams enjoyed each other's company, Riku looked over toward the Seibu coach noticing the driver of five ton truck drinking sake with Billy Horide. He squinted his eyes, focusing on the older man silhouetted by the barbeque fires. Tight fitting work pants; off-white shirt that had seen a lot of wear and a sweat towel – along with the sake jug he was Japanese no matter how you look at it. He wondered how he was connected to this whole situation.

"Musashi," He called to the recently clean-shaven 'old man'. "Whose 

that old guy?"

"Coach." Simple answer to a simple question.

"Coach?"

"NOT GOOD--!" Sena screamed as he was chased by the young bull from earlier. Juumonji watched him run for his life, wheels suddenly turning in the back of his head.

_No way…_

"I saw your game on television last week," the sake drinking old man said to Hiruma, Musashi and Kurita. "You guys have improved significantly since the last time that I saw you."

"Che, what do you expect, you fucking drunkard. We're going to the Christmas Bowl, so not even a bunch of fucking Americans are going to get in our way of our goal." Hiruma stated as he bit down on his kabob meat.

"And Musashi?" He looked over at the kicker. "What happened to you?"

"Personal problems, Coach Doburoku. We'll just leave it at that, okay?"

The coach named Doburoku laughed, finding some sort of amusement in Musashi's answer. He scanned over the assembled Devil Bats, watching as they ate and carried on without a care in the world. Two stood out from the rest, but it was only one of them that really had his attention; and it wasn't the shrimp running from the baby bull. He took a long swig of his sake before he addressed the young man. "Richard Ayasegawa, right?"

The bald young man bowed as much as he could from his sitting position. Though he did not know much about the man, he was the one who trained his three friends in American Football after he returned to American those years back. "That I am, Doburoku-sensei," he said in Japanese. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"As it is for me," he replied in kind. "I've been watching you since the Nationals here in America," said the coach. He took along long swig of Sake. "I'm going to say this once, kid. You are one of the best defensive athletes that I've seen play the game at your level and for someone your age. And I've seen many, including that Shin Seijuurou and many here in Texas. I would know, I've trained them myself." Another swig of sake and he caught the attention of most around him, including the Seibu coach. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise or let it get to you head and think you're better than everyone else. Because truthfully, you're not."

His only reply was an innocent smile and a bow of respect. Kurita look worried.

"Doburoku-sensei, I think you made him upset."

Hiruma only cackled. "A monk! You forget he's a fucking monk!"

Doburoku looked amused. "A fighting monk would be a better description. Deimon's going to need every ounce of fighting spirit if you play to go far in this year' fall tournament." He took another look at all the Deimon 

players. "We'll see if you guys have that spirit in the morning."

The team looked at each other with confused looks. Hiruma merely grinned, pumping his sawed-off shotgun. Things were about to become very interesting.

--

"Yaaawwwnnn…" Sena stretched as he exited the barn that housed the Deimon Devil Bats. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he took in the sights in front of him as Monta joined, also awakened by the ruckus.

"What the hell's going on this early in the morning?"

"Morning practice?"

Sena's keen observation was indeed correct. The sounds of young men working, of bodies smashing into practice bags, balls being thrown and caught along with the rhythmic beat of a whistle sounding off repetitions were what awoken the pair. The Seibu Wild Gunmans wasted no time in beginning their summer training camp to prepare themselves for the coming tournaments in the fall, last night being the last night they would be free from the rigors of drills, scrimmages, conditioning and the dreaded _Hell Week_. Being only the beginning of camp all of the regular and new members of the Gunmans wore only their helmets, shoulder pads and a practice jersey, preferring to wear shorts instead of the girdle and pants. As repetitions were split among veteran and new players, as each play was taught, choreographed and perfected, as each teammate grew to learn the traits of the man next to them, they would then progress to complete full contact practice. For now, the Wild Gunmans would train themselves for that day.

"…Wow…" Sena was impressed with such a display, focusing on the players working on stepping drills. Fond memories of when he first began to play surfaced as he recalled his experiences with learning those drills.

Monta watched as Tetsuma steam-rolled a pair of defenders during pass coverage drills, showing true to the meaning of his family name. "There it is that explosive charge!"

"Ahh, such power." The Devil Running Back crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "I wonder if the Aliens would have been able to handle that."

"Those Gunmen are strong." The pair turned to the voice and caught eye on Doburoku as he took a long swig from his sake jar. "However, it looks as though they're still hiding something for the fall tournament." He made a point to gesture in the direction where defensive and offensive lineman were battling in what was called _Nutcracker_; a trench-battle drilled where two lineman battle for position in which one is assigned to pass or run block and the other to act as the defensive counter-part and make a play on a runner. His main focus was on a large defensive lineman with what could be only be described as tree-trunk arms.

"I'm going to train too!" Monta exclaimed, finding a fire lit inside of him thanks to Seibu's training camp. "We can't lose. Now that we have Musashi, our only goal now is to get to the Christmas Bowl together!"

Doburoku snorted. "I'm a trainer…" He said, taking another drink. "To 

win, you guys will need to be trained." He looked over at them. "Do you want to be strong?" They gave him the million dollar answer.

"**YES!!**"

By that time the rest of the team had joined Sena and Monta. And five minutes later they were all dressed like Native Americans and looking as stupid as they possibly could. Only Hiruma was the exception, unknowing that Riku slipped a couple feathers into his spiky hair. The Japanese-born, American-raised Riku voice everyone's opinion.

"Why in God's name are we wearing this crap?"

Souta giggled like a fool. "I don't know. This stuff is kinda cool. The Ha-Ha Brothers don't look half bad with that cosplay."

"Huh?"

"HUH?!"

"HUUUUUH?!

"That's the spirit, get to it." Doburoku grinned. Souta cried as the Ha-Ha Brothers chased him with the plastic hatchets they held clearly intending to bludgeon the former Soccer player to death when they get their hands on him. "Get a moving people! Indian Running!"

--

A majority of the day, several long miles and a whole lot of burns from boiling hot water, the Devil Bats retired to the comfort of their barn lodgings. To say that they were tired was being too kind, however they had made an impression on their new trainer. Doburoku may be a drunkard as Hiruma called him many times, but he was dead serious when it came to American Football and hard to please when looking for results.

"Kid," he called out tossing a football to Sena. "Come here for a moment."

Most of the team was asleep after the long day of running leaving only Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, Riku, Monta and Sena still wide awake enjoying the night air. Sena and Doburoku walked out of the barn and the elder stood close to ten years awake with a mocking grin. "Do you think you can beat Shin?" He didn't wait for an answer, only gestured the young man to come at him. "I'll check to see if you have what it takes to win." That caught people's attention. The sleepless group watched as Sena and their new trainer faced off in a class runner verses linebacker match-up. Riku took the most interest in it, focusing his eyes on Sena, Eyeshield 21's, feet and technique. Only Hiruma seemed disinterested in the whole affair.

He already knew the result.

Sena drover right at Doburoku and just as he made his move to juke and speed off, the old man completely humiliated him with a sure form tackle around the waist and caused him to fumble the ball. "You've got a bit of skill, kid," the coach said. He left the boy lying on the ground, completely shocked into submission, and allowed him to think on the words he was about 

to say. "But your speed won't matter if you don't use your head. Even an old man like me caught you."

"And he's wearing slippers, too." Riku added salt to Sena's wounds. Musashi palmed his face.

Doburoku continued. "Against guys like Shin and Panther, in a one-on-one match, just how many times did you lose the ball?" Sena thought about it. "Don't answer. I've seen the clips and the game. Your problem, kid, is your inability to protect the football in both how you carry it, your physique and your running style." He took a swig of his sake before stringing it over his shoulder. "As it is you can't win against Shin."

Sena sat down next to Riku, Monta joining him a few moments later. As their new coach spoke to the others, he lamented on the weaknesses he was just made aware of in his style of play. "After watching you guys in the Indian Running," Doburoku said as he changed subjects. "I've got a good idea of how strong you guys are. Whoever has been instructing you guys in conditioning has done a fine job in teaching the basics, though it's a little rough around the edges."

Eyes swiveled to Riku. He merely shrugged.

"If I were to rank your team along with teams that you have played against by using these horses and stalls…" He began starting from his right. "Koigohama; Zokugaku…" He skipped an empty stall. "Taiyou. Deimon."

"Then Oujo and Seibu?" Kurita asked.

"Over there that fence over there. The NASA Aliens are over there too, but only if Panther is playing on the field and they have an established running game. Riku-kun's Serra High School is also there along with Seibu and Oujo, but the latter has more strength that they are hiding for the fall tournament."

Hiruma blew a bubble. "And how about Shinryuuji?"

"Somewhere on the American West Coast." Riku gave a low whistle after that comment. Doburoku leaned against one of the horse stalls. "Well, you guys are in your second year. Your last tournament will be in the fall of your 3rd year. We're going to see how far you can get in one year."

"The second fall tournament will be Deimon's last event." Doburoku spat out his sake after Hiruma's words. "Our last chance is in a little over a month. In forty days we've got to become the strongest team." That pissed of the old man.

"You're talking like an idiot! In forty days you can't—"

"We're going on the _Death March_."

Riku and Kurita looked at each other. "Death march?" By now several of the others had awoken to Doburoku's shouts after Hiruma's explanation as to why himself, Kurita and possibly Musashi were on their last leg to get to the Christmas Bowl. As all but their coach understood, Deimon High prohibits extracurricular activities for their third year as to have their students prepare for graduating and college examinations. Forty days, as Hiruma said, 

would be the beginning of their last chance to get to the Christmas Bowl.

"… don't do that…" Doburoku said before anger suddenly took over him. He put his leg up on one of the barn stalls, pulling up his pant leg to reveal what was underneath. Eyes widened in horror at seeing a huge and jagged scar scattered over the older man's knee, even more visible with tiny holes lining its entire surface to show exactly how many stitches it took to save his ability to walk. "That sort of thing isn't just training, it's torture! Because an idiot who went on the _Death March_, a shitty person who ruined his athletic career, is the one standing before you bastards!!"

Hiruma frowned. "Well, then without the _Death March_ do you expect us to win the fall tournament with some kind of magic trick?"

"… you will die."

"We won't die, at least not until we make it to the Christmas Bowl!!"

--

"Right. We'll see you when we eventually return to Japan." Riku shut his phone and turned to Hiruma. "I just spoke with Ishimaru-senpai," he said in Japanese. "He said he wishes us luck in our training. It's too bad the others could not join us. They would have had a blast."

The missing members of the Devil Bats – Ishimaru, Shiro, Omosadake and the two basketball players Yohei and Kenta – could not make the trip and join the others on the tarmac of one of the local airports. Yohei and Kenta, though they both quit the basketball team to play American Football full time, were asked to play in a summer tournament after a couple of the current club members suffered from mild sports injuries that prevented them from participating. Shiro was also asked to return and was in Okinawa for a beach volleyball tournament with the volleyball club. Ishimaru was participating in the summer Nationals for Track and Field while Omosadake entered the summer High School Sumo Tournaments. Though they all had other duties to perform with their respective sports, Riku was confident that they were also preparing for the Fall Tournament as indicated by Ishimaru organizing the others for group practice.

"Che, it doesn't matter. Only those present count as significant. I'm not worried about those guys." He didn't care for those not present and accounted for. Only those standing on the tarmac made a difference. With a shotgun in hand, he dragged it across the ground scoring a line in front of the others. He moved over to Kurita, Musashi and Doburoku, standing opposite of everyone else. "The fucking fat ass, old man and I are staying in American to train. Any bastards that want to come with us cross that line and get over here."

Doburoku held up a hand. "The _Death March_! There hasn't been any Japanese tough enough to take it on!! Any bastard who breaks down won't get a tear from me. You life will be in danger, which is why this is not an obligation." He allowed a brief moment for those words to sink in. "However, this fall tournament will be the greatest battle in history! To win it will take more than what you have. You make ride that plan right now – back to your warm beds and your mothers waiting at home." He held up his own plane ticket, ripping it before their eyes. "To bastards who will risk dying just to become stronger, tear up your tickets to heave and come with us to hell."

"No one is going to force you. It's your own choice. Are you going to peacefully return to your country? Or are you going to commit double suicide with the Devil Bat in Hell?" He pointed at the line at their feet. "Once you cross that line there is no going back on the Death March. You will live in Hell for forty days or until you die."

Those words actually made a big impact on Riku, who hesitated before taking the first step. He loved football and knew the risk of the sport. He knew the sacrifices one must undertake to improve themselves and their game and elevate it to the next level. He was willing to make almost any sacrifice in the world to beat this so called _Death March_, however – was his life actually worth the risk? Did he actually have what it took to survive whatever it was? He had plans to finish high school with a proper education, attend a big college and enter the NFL Draft after a successful four year college career in which he would earn his degree. Such goals, though possibly sounding selfish from another perspective, were goals that were bigger than any other. Again, how could someone risk their life in training when such goals were on the line?

A worried look fell over Kurita's visage. The rotund and powerful lineman desired to win and would do anything, even the Death March. But he wasn't confident about his underclassman. "I-i-it's okay if it's impossible for you to do it. Just board that airplane right now and return to a fun summer vacation."

Riku actually considered the offer.

"Hmph." Eyes focused on Monta, who stepped over the line. Sena and Yukimitsu were captivated by the fierce look in his eyes. "Just the monkey, huh? Okay then, you crossed the line you bastard. Before you die to the _Death March_, give us yourself introduction." Monta coughed.

"Raimon Tarou, number 80! Position is receiver."

"Alright, the next—"

"My blood type is B! My favorite food is bananas! My favorite word to say is effort! The person I love is Mamo—" He coughed as his eyes shifted toward the plane Mamori was waiting in. "My favorite sport is…"

"… that's enough?"

"My favorite sport at this time is American Football!"

"Yukimitsu Manabu!" stated the lanky second-year, shocking the others as he stepped over the line. "Number 16. I don't have the position at this time, but I plan on changing that."

"Kekeke," Hiruma chuckled, pumping his shotgun. "This is getting interesting." However his mirth was short lived as he took a look at his former middle school pal standing on the other side with a distant look in his eyes. _What's taking you so long? Step over and join us, you idiot._ It seemed that Riku's hesitation to join kept the others from stepping over, especially Souta, the twins and three brothers who all looked at Riku for guidance.

"Riku, what's it going to be?" Musashi asked, armed crossed in front of him with a look of patience that border lined boredom. He was tired of waiting for the kid's decision. "You're already in America, so you can go home any time you want. Or you can come with us to—" Doburoku held a hand up to silence the kicker.

"Kid, you're the only one here that doesn't need to do the Death March. I've seen your games, I've seen your skills first hand last year in the National tournament against Phoenix and the Aliens." He took a drink from his jug, never once taking his eyes off the Japanese-American. "You got a prosperous career ahead of yourself. Go home to your family. Relax and enjoy your summer. We'll see you back in Japan when the tournament begins."

That was the second person to tell him that. Should he go home? He missed his mother and father, especially her delicious home cooking. He missed the beaches of California, the friends he had made there and even the occasional enemy. Disney Land, Knott's Berry Farm and Magic Mountain; he could visit all of them. Fishing out at sea, hiking in the mountains and being as mischievous as possible.

He stepped over the line.

"Richard Ayasegawa, number 54. Linebacker." He shouted. There was a look in his eyes that neither player had only seen once. It was the look of determination. A look that bore deep down into the soul and pierced the heart of all who were caught in its headlights. Eyes that shone true to his fighting spirit and the blood of samurai that flowed through his veins. "Go home and relax? You forget that I am a descendant of Kusunoki Masashige; I am Samurai! I'm not afraid of anything."

Hiruma opened his Devil Hand Book. "You're afraid of rats."

"Shut up! That not the point!" He clenched his fist. "People say I'm the perfect player and that I'm great. I'm not and I know that for fact. There were stronger teams across America in other states, even in California, that could have been chosen. Teams that were stronger than my high school and stronger than the NASA Aliens."

"Stronger than the Aliens?" The others looked at themselves.

"We're a team. If one of us suffers, we all suffer. You think I'm just going to lay down in Heaven while all of you suffer in Hell?" He snarled. "I hate to quote one of Togano's manga of all things, but – _People who break the rules are trash_, _but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash!_"

"Hatake Kakashi, Naruto." Togano said. He closed his Jump manga and shoved it in his back pocket. "Juumonji, what's it going to be?"

The light-haired teen with the cross-shaped scar on his cheek thought back to when things changed. It was when they first quit and encountered that glasses wearing kid from their classroom outside the school grounds. An envelope with those incriminating photos along with all the negatives fell at their feet, all thanks to that kid. And he asked nothing in return, which pissed him off to no end. And now things have changed once more. They beat the Aliens on international television and he had to wonder why they were still here. However, he knew exactly why they were there.

He loved American Football.

"Toga, Kuro.." He looked at his two partners in crime. "Being trash isn't so bad, is it?"

"You fucking dick head…" Kuroki rubbed the back of his shaggy head. "Sounds good to me."

"I guess American comics will do for now…" He stepped over the line. "Togano Shozo, number 53. Line."

"Kuroki Koji, number 52. Same, line."

"Juumonji Kazuki, number 51. Line."

Komusubi sounded off from behind Kurita. "Komusubi Daikichi! 55, line!"

"How did he get back there…?"

"Kiribashi Itachi, number 99…"

"Kiribashi Sasuke, number 98…"

"DEFENSIVE END!" They finished in unison.

"Higurashi Souta, number 23. Safety and kick returner."

And as the last of the linemen stepped over, all eyes suddenly where on Sena. Stepping over the line and ripping apart his ticket made those ignorant question his actions, however his introduction would set them straight.

"Kobayakawa Sena, number 21. Running Back."

And so the final player had arrived and they would all suffer in hell.

--

End of Chapter 17

--

Author's Notes:

With summing looming around the horizon, I felt that it was most appropriate to get things started. The appearance of Musashi on the team earlier is the biggest change that I have instilled. Deimon is basically a complete team now with only one certain person missing. I had a few others stay in Japan, though they had actual reason due to other obligations. While Hiruma may say he didn't care for them as if they were still substitutes, he knows they are all integral pieces of the main puzzle.

Questions and comments. You know what to do.


	18. A March of Death

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

--

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 18: A March of Death

The Death March. A 1500 mile marathon across the half of the United States from Houston, Texas in which they would trek along the roads and highways of the great state of Texas, New Mexico and Arizona until they reach their goal of Las Vegas, Nevada. No one has ever been able to complete the Death March and the last attempt was made by one goal driven man who had risked his life and future career to improve himself and his teammates. That same man, who risked his life crippling himself, would take the Devil Bats into the pits of hell and watch as they too suffer. Compared to the Death March in Japan the ruined his life, these kids would be exposed to the deadly conditions of a vast wasteland with daily temperatures soaring into the triple digits and nights dropping close to below the mercury. They willingly step into the bowels of Hell, all for their single goal.

To reach the Christmas Bowl.

"We're walking to Japan," Hiruma stated. Yukimitsu opened his big mouth.

"Umm… isn't that physically impossible? How are we going to cross the ocean?"

"By the time we reach the West Coast, we should have enough money to fly across the ocean." Hiruma stated after frightening the lanky bald guy with his rifle.

"Tickets to Japan are cheaper if you buy them close to the west coast."

As the team spoke with each other, Riku arrived in a taxi carrying a large bundle and a couple bags. After quietly paying the driver he turned to the team and began handing out sports fitness clothing, towels, white bed sheets that were cut or ripped into specially designed pieces, sun-block lotion and sneakers. While everyone understood the purpose of the clothing, towels, shoes and sun-block, the sheets befuddled them.

"So, our destination is Las Vegas?" It was a rhetorical question. Her main concern was why Sena had to participate. She contemplated that question as he boarded Doburoku's truck. _Well, it would be good for him to get some muscle on his body_, she thought. _But this is Sena I'm talking about…_

"Ultra Cross-Country American training!" Hiruma laughed as he charged his machine gun.

"So this is the death March…" Monta looked down the road and saw 

nothing but green pastures from the various ranches. "This isn't so bad."

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes, Tarou." Riku put a hand on his shoulder. His head was wrapped in one of the white sheets and tied of in the back like a bandana, with most of the cloth tucked in and hanging down the sides of his head covering most of his cheeks and his neck and shoulders. It reminded him a little of that Harao guy from the Taiyou Sphinx. "This is a 2400 kilometer marathon through arid plains and desert. If you think he's hot here in Houston, wait until we hit the open highway." Monta swallowed hard. "Souta!"

"Y-yes, Riku-san!" The shrine boy quickly jumped in front of his team captain, sweating bullets after listening to all the Death March talk. He was so intimidated by this marathon that he was mixing his Japanese and English in his sentences. "W-hat ano… can I do for you umm… desu ka."

"You're with Hiruma."

"H-hai, Richard umm... Riku-san."

Musashi palmed his face.

Doburoku handed Hiruma a radio set and two pairs of receivers. "I don't care what you have planned, Hiruma, but now you're entering my world, understand?" The blonde snorted.

"Che, and what do you expect me to do, huh, you drunkard?"

"Use that radio to tell your receivers their routes, understand?" If he did or not, he didn't give the demon quarterback time to answer as he whirled on Monta, Yukimitsu and Souta. "Listen here, Higurashi. From this point on until I say otherwise, you're job is to cover Monta. The greatest skill a defensive back must utilize is the ability to run backwards and mirror his opponents' movements. So—"

Hiruma shoved the receivers into Yuki and Monta's ears and fired his rifle at all three. "So that means we're doing a position practice marathon. You're running normal until I start firing! So start running backwards Shrine Maiden-chan! Badly, fucking monkey; Zig-out! Square In!" The look of evil on Hiruma's face didn't get past the others. "Fucking shrine maiden, cover that fucking monkey or fucking die!" He fired again. "Slant!"

Doburoku turned to Musashi, but the kicker merely held up a hand. "Don't worry about me. I still remember the drill." He rotated his elbow a little to stretch out a kink. "That Hiruma, always being so troublesome…" He dropped a partially deflated soccer ball on the ground, the sounds of some sort of bead or grain inside making a noise similar to that of Latin maracas. "I guess this is one way to get the rust out of me, though I never expected to do it while running a marathon." Gen took a few steps forward, planted his foot and kicked the ball.

"RAH!!"

Very far.

The remaining Devil Bats stared in wonder. "No wonder Hiruma called him the 60-yard Magnum…" Riku said in awe. Gen soon ran after the ball with 

intension to repeat that performance.

Kurita wiped his brow. He let out a nervous chuckle at Komusubi and the three brothers. "That's a relief. We're linemen after all."

"Oh really?" The smile their new coach had sent shivers up each and every one of their spines. "We're running to the West Coast, but we can't use any gasoline to get there. I guess we'll just have to push the truck."

"Ano.."

"..Hmpf!?"

"Huh..?"

"Huh?!"

"Huuuuh??"

Can you guess whose reactions were those?

--

Five minutes later the entire offensive line were lined up in their positions and were pushing the five ton along the road. Doburoku growled from inside the cab. "Come on, come on! With that kind of strength we won't get there for another 10 years!!" He stuck his head out the window. "Get your legs spread shoulder width. Bend your knees! Lock your arms out. Stay low and push with your hips! I said push and thrust with your hips!"

Mamori handed Sena some bottles. "Sena, please distribute the water to everyone." She looked at the rest stop store. They we're going anywhere fast. "I'm going to go buy more water. Go in the truck and give everyone water when they need it." As he did that she threw one of the white sheets over him. "Be careful and watch-out for heat stroke. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When the girl disappeared Doburoku signaled for the kid known as Eyeshield 21. "Here," Sena caught something. It was a rock and a football. He looked confused. "Kick that rock for 2000 kilometers. It'll fix your running."

"And the ball?"

"Well, you're a running back, aren't you? Carry the ball and hold onto it." He stared him in the eyes. "The job of a running back is not to run and score touchdowns. A running back's first and foremost priority is to protect that ball! Nothing is more important than protecting the football. It does not matter if it is Shin, Richard, myself or the Emperor of Japan. You protect that football with your life. If you lose your hold on the football and fumble it at any time, the punishment is twenty-five push up and sit ups with the ball."

"With the ball?"

"Riku! Show him!"

"Right, coach." He demonstrated push-ups with both hands on the ball, 

thumbs and index fingers forming a diamond and sit ups with the football between his ankles and rose to about a foot off the ground. Riku tossed the ball back to Sena.

Doburoku chugged down on his sake. "Get to running, kid."

"Hiieeee…"

"And so the last three remain," said the Deimon Trainer. He gave Riku and the Kiribashi twins the once over. "So, what will it be?" Riku merely shrugged.

"I guess all we can do is run." Riku looked back at the twins. "Itachi! Sasuke!"

"Yes, senpai!" they called in unison.

"We're in the same grade…" He shook his head. "No matter. Let's get moving. We're going to play a little game of follow the leader, so pay attention."

"And so it starts," the old man muttered. He watched the trio catch up to Sena and knock the ball out of his arms. Riku wildly flayed his arms until the running back started bowing apologies before he began his punishment. "If he can keep kicking that rock and hold only the ball, his running style will be improved. Shin won't be able to stop you, Sena Kobayakawa, once you master the super unbeatable cut!"

--

And so the Death March was underway. One-thousand five hundred miles of running and scorching hot weather combined with position drills. It was a test of individual physical fitness, mental toughness and testicular fortitude. Most importantly, it was a marathon that tested their determination as a team and their desire to win. Everyone had their own reasons to be here, their own goals and dreams. And these goals were overshadowed by their main goal of becoming the greatest high school football team in Japan and reach the Christmas Bowl.

The longest marathon happened in 1928 and started in the former Ascot Speedway in Los Angeles, California and ran the entire length of Route 66 cutting across the entire United States and continues on from there. The finish line was Madison Square Garden in New York City. A race that encompassed the United States from coast to coast in 84 days with a total close to 3500 miles; the Great American Foot Race. The Devil bats were to defeat less than half of such a legendary race while practicing for the Fall tournament in the hottest conditions in the Southwestern United States.

"FADE!!"

"WAH!! MUKYOUU!!"

Souta turned at the sound of gun-fire and guarded Monta as he ran backward for a few yards, turned as her turned and allowed his body to mirror the short receiver as he turned up field. He ran alongside him, looking up into the sky as if waiting for the pass until the gun-fire stopped. He focused ahead, grimacing as a burning feeling began building in his calves, 

knees and legs.

The lineman were making surprising time, trainer Doburoku observed as he sat in the back of the Devil Bat in a lawn chair under an umbrella. The three brothers seemed to have the most zeal even though he had assumed they would be the first to fall victim to the Death March. Their rivalry with the little guy Komusubi would benefit the entire line. He had to hand it to whoever gave the linemen blocking tips, especially since it had improved Kurita's drive blocking power significantly. Only a veteran lineman could have taught such techniques of keeping their butt low and driving with the power of their hips. Or could it have been another sport?

Somewhere in Japan, Omosadake sneezed and lost a sumo match. He was only human, after all.

The twin brothers seemed the most tired of them all. Their determination to follow in their _Senpai_' path overshadowed their main weakness. Their physical fitness. Yes, they had speed, strength, durability and technique along with a will to win that surpassed even a psychotic demon quarterback. Skills passed down from all their failures in other sports – baseball, basketball, Olympic style wrestling, swimming, gymnastics, track and field and sumo wrestling. All those skills culminated into one solid package that was feared by opposing offensive linemen and quarterbacks. Their weakness was small, but the most critical piece for any athlete in any sport.

They were not in shape.

A simple problem that could have been remedied back in Japan if the Devil Bats had remained in their country. How could the twins have such a stigma placed over them despite their in-game performance? Doburoku had explained that their stats were amazing, but after seeing them in person and observing them during the Indian Running, those stats were not adding up right. "_How could they put up such gaudy stats yet have poor physical stamina despite being multi-sport athletes_?" he had asked and suddenly came to the most logical solution. "_They played so many sports, but did not stay long enough to gain anything from their training. And because they joined the team just one day before their first game, and have only been participating in basic conditioning and position drills… the only conclusion I can come up with would be they have only been playing through sheer determination and technique._"

"_They have only just tapped into their full potential!_"

As feared as they were by Tokyo area teams, it was even more difficult to grasp that they were only barely touching the iceberg that was their potential. Kurita is labeled as one of the strongest lineman in the Tokyo area and along with the feared Kiribashi twins the three combined as the biggest and tallest players on the Deimon Devil Bats. If the twins manage to tap into their potential and train their bodies into true football athletes, and if Omosadake Futoshi comes through on his own personal training; Doburoku had summed up his assumption quite nicely.

"_They would become a defensive line more feared than the Pyramid Line!_"

Doburoku had left the training of the twins in the hands of Richard Ayasegawa, the defensive team captain. As their _Senpai_, despite being in the same grade as the two, he did not hold back one ounce. After a grueling forty 

kilometers of jogging, just when it seemed the two would fall victim to their poorly conditioned bodies, he held truth to the words of _Follow the Leader_. His jog turned into skipping with their arms swinging in long arcs, which while looked very gay, forced the twins and Riku to use muscles that were not used to the strain of endurance running. Anyone who drove by, be it regular commuters, vacationing families, highway patrol or the numerous truck drivers, honked their horns and shouted at the fruity-looking trio. Who wouldn't after seeing three Asian teens skipping along the highway wearing white sheets and turbans. It protected them from the sun, but they still looked like Arabs.

Or they were retarded. Same difference. They were in Texas, after all.

Sena had it the worst. Running was no problem as long as he was not using the speed which gave him the nickname of the Speed of Light Running Back. Running long distance while kicking a rock, that was a different story all together. He was near exhaustion and he was feeling pain in both his legs from ankle to his butt. While he kicked the rock, he had to hold the rock. The football that is, and as simple as such as task may be Riku and the twins made it that much harder. He held onto the ball for dear life as any time Riku or the other two evil persons would come up behind him and try to strip the ball away from him forcing him to evade, dodge or speed up to his legendary 4.2 second 40-yard speed to leave them in the dust.

All this while kicking the rock. And while he had learned to defend the ball, it wasn't without failure. He was forced to stop several times in his run and perform his punishment of push-ups and sit-ups using he ball. Along with his legs, his chest, arms, shoulders and abdomen were throbbing in pain from not being used as much throughout his entire life.

40 kilometers down. Another 2360 to go. And plenty of daylight.

--

Daylight did not matter. The Deimon Devil Bats continued to run into the night. With neon green suspender harnesses with reflector stripes and LED headlamps they forged into the cold darkness of the Texas highways. While the training was as intense as in the daytime, the cool night air wrapped them in its fingers, soothing their burning bodies and forming steam from the sweat that poured out.

They had stopped hours earlier to eat a high carbohydrate diet, rest and relax their bodies before Hiruma and Doburoku restarted the Death March. It seems from the beginning the Death March refers to a method of staying up all night to increase training. Two days and nights of training followed by a 24-hour rest prior with the only pauses in training being a light breakfast, small snack for lunch and a carb-loaded dinner. Training based around the phenomenon called _Hyper-Recovery._ A process in which training shreds the muscle fibers in the body then rebuilds itself to be stronger and more durable. Trainer Doburoku's theory involved doubling the training for twice the hyper-recovery during the 24-hour rest period, one of the reasons why it was such a dangerous training method and the reason why his career ended before it truly started.

"Stop slowing down you fucking midget!" Hiruma growled as he looked back at Sena.

Said midget watched as his rock skipped off the side of the road and into low brush. "This rock kicking thing is actually really hard…"

"You just noticed that?" Riku looked down at Sena. His fellow classmate showed him a nervous smile before the half-breed Japanese smacked the ball out of his hands. "Don't forget what you have to do!" he shouted as he rejoined the Kiribashi twins up ahead.

"Aww man…"

Doburoku poked his head out of the passenger side of his truck's window. The linemen were pushing the Devil Bat at a decent speed as they drive blocked together using the low center of gravity provided from their blocking technique. "If you lose that rock, you gotta run the 2400 kilometers from the beginning.

"Hiiiiiieee!!"

--

From night until dawn and throughout the night once more. The team had stopped just a few hours into day after as rays of sun barely peaked over the horizon close to making its daily appearance. Tents and sleeping bags were setup to keep the team protected from the sun and allow them to sleep throughout the day and night, and also to prevent any member from becoming sick. They all huddled around the Devil Bat, the sounds of pain from their throbbing bodies being soothed by cold compresses and bandages along their aching muscles and joints being the new trend, it seemed. Doburoku continued to hand out the frozen packets while team manager and _Nurse_ Mamori helped apply them.

"These will help cool down your muscles and relax them," said the elder man. "Like I said, your muscle fibers are ripped to shreds by now, so the faster you can cool them down the faster they will heal and become stronger."

"Ahh, the cold feels good!" Kurita exclaimed as he lied on the ground with quite a few packs tied around his shoulders and thighs. The rest of the line had similar applications, though the three brothers had a few applied to their upper backs and chest.

"We'll start again in precisely 24-hours," Hiruma stated as he walked around the Devil Bat carrying his big briefcase and machine gun.

"Hiruma-san seemed to the only one totally fine…" Sena muttered as he tied ice to his knees and calves. He suddenly jerked as the ball was stripped from him. "Riku-san… hiiiieeee--!" He once again began his punishment for the umpteenth time.

"Twenty-four hours, guys." The bald American repeated, following Hiruma and Musashi around the bus.

The Kiribashi brothers stared with stars in their eyes. "Riku-senpai! So cool!"

Yukimitsu stared, in awe at their endurance. "It must have been really tough. Hiruma-san was chasing us around practicing shots and pass routes with us while running with all that heavy gear." He looked at Riku's retreating 

back and at Sena. His voice toned down to a whisper, afraid of what Hiruma would do to him if he blurted out Sena's secret to Mamori. "And Riku-kun chased Sena-kun when they weren't skipping and doing other exercises. He doesn't look phased one bit…"

Mamori followed the departed trio.

On the other side of the truck, away from the eyes of the others and his impressionable _kouhai_, Riku completely collapsed like a ton of bricks. Fallen like the Berlin Wall. Dropped like a sack of potatoes. However you can phrase it, simply his body gave out and he lay flat on his face in the dirt.

"Someone just put me out of my misery," he said in a strained voice. He sounded more like he was whining than being emo. "Just bury me now and get it over with…"

Hiruma grunted as he sat on a crate, laptop in his lap after rolling up one leg of his sweat pants. "Che. One would think that you'd be in condition, fucking foreigner." He said this while blowing bubbles with his gum.

"I've been playing football since last August, fucking demon. The last time I did any real conditioning was last year and after we lost to Oujo. And neither of that compared to this Death March." He groaned when his calves and hamstrings started to lock up. "I'm a football player, not a damn marathon runner…!"

"What do you think, old man?"

Hiruma looked at Musashi expecting an answer. The returning kicker merely scratched the back of his head before he grimaced and beated his fist against his side. "Damn it, I'm getting fat-boy cramps! Don't fucking laugh Hiruma. I just recently stopped smoking and now I'm doing this… give me a break also, man."

"Richard?"

Two pairs of eyes swivel to the corner of the truck. The one who wanted to look didn't have the energy to even think about trying. "Mamori..?" He turned his head slightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked in English before continuing. "I guess not. Just lay still and I'll take care of you." He snorted.

"Do I have a choice…?" His eyes watered at the sudden feeling of a cool compress being pressed against his ankles, calves and knees. His face took on the look of a man who had just won a million dollars when two more cold packets were pressed against the back of his neck. "Oh man… that's so good…!"

Hiruma looked down at the half-breed Japanese teenager. "What do you think you're doing, fucking manager?" He asked as he popped a fresh stick of gum in his mouth. "Take care of the foreigner and go look after the brats."

She sighed. "I'm not going. Please hold you knee still. Hey…" Hiruma began shifting his leg around. "What the…. Sto— wait a sec!"

"Just let her do it, Youichi."

Musashi managed to smile past the pain in his legs and thighs. "Mamori has been helpful. She's a kind person that tries to help as much as she can," he said as he thought back to last year. "When I had to dropout and help my old man's company, I smoked in the hallway and asked her – who was part of the disciplinary committee – to kick me out of school."

"Don't remind me, fucking old man."

She moved over to Musashi, who merely held up his hand and shook his head. "My better judgment told me not to do it, but he nearly demanded that I do it. He seemed desperate at the time… at least I think he did."

Riku managed to look up. "So meaning to say, if Gen was kicked out of school during his first year, if he were to return this year he would still be a first year?"

Hiruma and Musashi stared at him. "Che, I never even considering thinking of such a thing," the blonde admitted.

"Umm… Mamori?"

"Just shut up, Richard." He hands began to knead his back, further relaxing the linebacker making him putty in her hands. Again he took on that look, this time that of a man who traveled the desert for miles and basked in the shade and water of an oasis. His eyes watered and his mouth allowed drool to spill out. "One of my American aunties taught me how to do this when my father was having back problems. You're all knotted up and can't relax so don't think of this as some sort of special favor. I know how you American guys think."

"Richard?"

Musashi snorted. "He's asleep, Anezaki."

The snore came like a chainsaw, or more like a lumberjack crew tearing through the American north like that slobbering, rabbit hunting Tasmanian devil from those Looney Toon shows. Hiruma could not help but crack a legitimate smile as he felt so much amusement from the situation. As it is right at that very moment, he had confidence that things would continue to progress smoothly until their eventual return to Japan.

However, like all plans nothing goes smoothly without a few bumps in the road.

--

End of Chapter 18

--

Author's Note:

Summer time is an appropriate time for me to be writing these coming chapters. It ties right into the time when football teams across the US are gathering together and training for the upcoming season. The Deimon Devil Bats are no different. I got a couple reviews and emails saying that I should add in another OC to help the Devil Bats. I won't because that's just too many personalities to deal with. As for Taki, I got a few things up my sleeve with him.

Thanks for the reviews for those who did. Appreciated.


	19. The Dallas Cowboys

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

--

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 19: The Dallas Cowboys

"This is just wonderful…"

"Don't sound too fucking happy, fucking foreigner. We're back on the road the morning after tomorrow."

"Piss off, Youichi. Let me enjoy this hot bath in peace…" Riku growled as he glanced at Hiruma. He suddenly smirked as he saw the blonde undressing. "Unless you want to hop in and join me…"

He found a gun in his face.

"I was only joking, dude!" He warded off the quarterback with _holy_ signs. The gun remained pointed at him. "Youichi, don't make me stand up and show you why I increase the Japanese average." A muffled voice shouted from outside the bathroom.

"Would you two quit playing grab-ass and hurry up. Others want to use the bathroom."

Hiruma snorted. "Che, fucking old man." He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Riku stuck his tongue out and pulled down an eyelid.

"Hiruma started it."

A few days into the Death March brought the team to a motel just outside of San Antonio, Texas. After crossing nearly half of the Great State, the Devil Bats felt relieved once checked in allowing them all to take much needed showers and/or bathe to rid them of the stench of sweat and dirt. Being able to cleanse themselves seemed to pick up their spirits despite suffering through days and nights of constant wear and tear, even when knowing that the Death March would only resume one day from now. After taking care of personal hygiene and eating their meals for the night, the team came together in room shared by the three – now four – team captains; Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi and Riku.

"How did we manage to afford lodging?" Sena asked off-hand, embarrassed in how his childhood friend and _guardian_ were drying his hair. He saw Hiruma close his handbook. "Ah… no, maybe it's better if I don't know."

"Hiruma, shouldn't we practice our plays now?"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Plays? Now? I'd rather get to sleep." This was followed by a drawn out yawn, the telltale sign of his exhaustion. _That bath was SO good…_

"If we just train individually without training together, we'll still be nothing but shit," said the blonde. He procured a three-ring binder from his large briefcase before emptying the contents in front of Monta and Sena. "So this playbook had better be burned into the backs of your skulls by the time we get back!"

Sena and Monta were surprised at the types of plays and the sheer amount of them. Yukimitsu picked up a card. "It seems each card has different play on it." Togano picked up another.

"This is the _Sweep_ we used against the Aliens," he noted after looking at the play diagram.

Riku turned them around. "What is this? Yu-Gi-Oh cards?"

"Yeah, why is the illustration..?" Sena looked at the blonde for the answer.

"Fucking fat-ass," he said to Riku. "It's to help you all memorize them in time. The image will remind you of the play in your memories."

"Speaking of plays, that remind me," Coach Doburoku Sakaki said to garner the attention of the team, specifically Hiruma. "You guys don't have a tight-end player, do you?"

"If you mean someone to play tight-end on a full-time basis, one of our other guys back in Japan normally plays that position," said Riku. Doburoku shook his head as he drank his sake.

"I'm talking about a real tight-end, kid."

Sena scratched his head. "What's a tight-end?"

"They can both block and receive passes," Mamori explained to Sena and Monta. "They can conform to whatever role they are needed in."

"A tight-end can allow for many variations of the same play," the coach further explained. "Whether it be blocking, running routes or catching passes, or even lining up in the back-field as a lead blocker, he can be used to fool an opponent easily. And that was my position back in the day." The last part he threw in to see their reaction. He didn't get one. "A tight-end needs to be a guy who can do anything!"

"Then show us the guys you said were you were training for us!" Hiruma demanded as he chased the sake-drinking coach with his machine gun.

Kurita held up knowing finger in a gesture of knowledge. "Lucky for us, Deimon's mid-registration term is just in time!"

The blonde frowned. "Right now there's only one real candidate. The tattoo team's leader?"

"Tattoo?" Riku questioned.

"Simon?" Doburoku shook his head, even though he had the barrel of a gun pressed against his cheek. "His real strength lies in beach football or rugby, though…" He pushed the demon's rifle away. "Well, while crossing America we're bound to find guys better than that."

"Back before I transferred to Deimon," Riku began to say while gaining everyone's attention. "There was another Japanese guy that transferred to my school just as I began practicing for the football team before my freshman year. He tried out for the team and actually made it as a starting player. Even though he was had a few screws loose in his head and tended to show off a little more than manageable, he was one hell of a playmaker on defense and even better receiver and run-blocker. If we had him during the National Play-Offs my school would have beaten the Aliens back then."

"What happened to him?" Souta asked.

"He's an idiot. He put so much effort into football that he neglected his studies and became academically ineligible to participate." Riku shrugged his shoulders. "So much for the Asian mentality of scholastic studies being a higher priority. For a half-breed like myself, I'd expected better especially considering he was born in Japan as I was."

"So, he's an idiot." Musashi drawled out. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I wouldn't put my faith in someone we don't have a chance of meeting. We're going to Las Vegas, Nevada not Los Angeles, California."

"Then we'll have to go to California!" Monta stated as he slapped his big catcher's mitt hands together. "That way we'll definitely find and bring this former teammate of Ayasegawa to Deimon and have MAX chance of going to the Christmas Bowl."

"That would be nice…" Hiruma rolled his eyes before chasing the designated team monkey with a chainsaw. "IF WE HAD MORE THAN 40 DAYS, FUCKING MONKEY!"

The three brothers palmed their faces.

"Fat chance of finding him. The dumbass quit school once he was kicked off the team and clearly stated he was planning to go pro," said the linebacker. "But his dumbass forgot that here in the States, the NFL has placed a rule stating that athletes must be out of high school for three years before participating. This is around the same time Pro and Semi-Pro teams begin minicamps, try-outs and training camps. He could be anywhere in the United States by now."

_A tight-end, hmm?_ Sena put those thoughts behind him as he looked through the play cards. _It would be cool to have someone a skilled as that_.

--

A decision to not enter San Antonio due to the traffic was made by their trainer in exchange for circling around the outskirts of the city in the suburb areas before they would return along their predetermined destination. Kurita and the line had started earlier than the others, followed by Hiruma's group then Riku's group. Sena followed once he finished his punishment, ambushed by the twins on the way out of their motel.

Kicking the rock as instructed had just recently become easier for the slashing runner. After tripping a few times, he had stumbled forward while trying to regain his balance and inadvertently kicked the rock without dropping speed. While he wondered how such a technique escaped him, his mind drifted back to situations where such a technique could have helped him and the team. His basic running style taught to him back in elementary school from a close friend gave him incredible speed, however, he had trouble speeding down when making cut or evasive moves to avoid tackles. He would be forced to brake hard before making a move. This new technique he had stumbled upon actually shortened one, two, and possibly three steps before making an attempt at kicking the rock. By shortening his steps he had continued to move at the same speed and continue to kick the rock. With that technique he would catch up to the others in no time. Most importantly, he realized, would be able to evade tacklers faster with this technique.

As Sena continued to add the extra speed garnered from his new style, he began to see one of the downsides. His running style actually conflicted with the new technique placing strain on his knees that he never felt before. Even still he continued to forge ahead despite the pain hoping that repetition would help build strength and stamina with the techniques usage.

"Wow! Look at Sena. He's really into it today!" Monta shouted from up ahead as he saw his friend begin to catch up.

Hiruma had a knowing smirk. _So, the shrimp is finally onto something._

"Glad that you can finally join us Sen--WAH!" Souta cried out as he tripped backward.

"FADE!"

"WAH! Not now!"

A deep rumble began approaching from the rear and only became louder as the seconds passed. And just as Sena was beginning to find a steady pace, the roar of motorcycle engines startled him as they screamed past causing him to make a poor step and kick the rock at a bad angle. He freaked out as his precious rock flew into the pack of bikers and skittered between them as they road off into a separate highway.

_If you lose that rock you gotta run the 2400 kilometers from the beginning again!_

"Hiiiiieeee!!"

--

No Man's Land. The one place where a foreign Japanese boy stood out like a sore thumb.

_What is this terrible place?!_

Farther off the main highway Sena found himself surrounded by some of the toughest looking Americans he had ever seen! Big muscular men with beards, long hair, bald heads and tattoos along with equally intimidating, yet deliciously beautiful women. There were hundreds of them – all gathered together in this one place of celebration. Along with the bikers there were tents, grand stands, vendors and bands playing. Out of Sena's vision were some of the more modern bikers performing stunts and tricks, along with drag races. Not having experienced any of this before, Sena was frightened for his life. He had seen a few American movies thanks to Mamori-neechan, and in each one these types of people were portrayed as cut-throat individuals. If he did anything wrong they would probably grab their chains, baseball bats and pipes to give him a severe true American gangster beat down.

"Hey boy!" called out one of the big Americans. It surprised Sena that this particular man looked Asian despite his size. It was uncommon in Japan to find someone his size that was not sumo or a professional wrestler. "What' up are you lost?"

"No, umm.. that is, ahh…" He struggled to find the right words for the English language. "I am Japan! Amirikano futtobooru booi…"

The big intimidating Asian snorted. "Work on your English, Nipponjin-kun," he said in Japanese much to Sena's relief.

Sena sighed, thankful to find a Japanese speaker in this strange place. He bowed. "I'm sorry, I am a little lost."

"Ya'll sayin' somethin' about Japanese?" asked a beautiful blonde with a body that made Sena's nosebleed. With long wavy brown hair along with a tight white tank top and tight blue jeans that seemed painted on, she was the picture perfect American girl Sena had only seen in magazines and on the internet. "Didn't we give a ride to that cute Japanese girl a while back? She said she was lookin' for some Japanese boy that plays football."

"The kid has a football," pointed out another Asian man who accompanied the Goddess in front of him. Though as big as the other Japanese man, this one was thinner and had more of a tough Yakuza gangster look. That still did not put the foreigner at ease. "We dropped her off at the Alamodome and I think she might be lookin' for ya, kid."

Sena's mind wandered a bit. He could easily picture his Mamori-neechan standing on the side of the road holding a sign with a poorly drawn picture of him. Why he had three eyes, a sweat drop and looked as if he was going to piss himself, he could not fathom. Mamori-neechan was never good at art.

The air cracked with a loud roar as three motorcycles cranked their engines and roared to life. The first Asian guy that spoke Japanese tossed him a helmet. "Here, boy. We'll give you a lift to where we dropped her off." His eyes brightened.

"Thank you very much!"

--

The Alamodome.

A 65,000 seat, multi-purpose facility that is primarily used as a football/basketball stadium and convention center in San Antonio, Texas, USA. The facility opened on May 15, 1993, at a cost of 186 million. Along with placating the San Antonio Spurs ownership's demands for a larger basketball venue, the multi-purpose facility was intended to increase the city's convention traffic and attract a professional football franchise. The Spurs played basketball in the Alamodome for a decade, but became disenchanted with the facility and convinced Bexar County to construct them and the San Antonio Livestock Exposition Inc. a new arena now called the AT&T Center. Although when the Alamodome was built it was an ideal state-of-the-art NFL stadium, by today's standards the facility would have to undergo renovations and add a considerable number of luxury suites in order to make it a profitable venue for an NFL team. Preliminary estimates put the cost of improvements at 100-150 million.

The Alamodome is the site of the annual Alamo Bowl, which usually matches the fourth-choice (not necessarily fourth-place) teams from the Big Ten Conference and the Big 12 Conference. The 2006 Alamo Bowl between the Texas Longhorns and the Iowa Hawkeyes was attended by 65,875, which set a facility-record crowd for a sporting event, only to have that record broken by an Alamo Bowl event the next year between Texas A&M and Penn State, which drew 66,166 attendees. The U.S. Army All-American Bowl is played each January. The bowl game features the nation's top 80 high school football players in an East vs. West match-up and is televised by NBC. Past games have included players like Reggie Bush, Vince Young, Adrian Peterson, Brady Quinn and Tim Tebow. The inaugural game was played on December 30, 2000, at Highlander Stadium at Highland Park High School in Dallas, Texas. The bowl game was then moved to San Antonio, where the 2002 match was played in front of an Alamo Stadium crowd. The 2003 game was moved to the Alamodome, where it has been played since.

Current year' high school athletes who participated in the All-American Bowl before the National Tournament included the NASA Aliens QB Homer Fitzgerald, WR Jeremy Watt, TE Travis Grant and DT Juan Gonzales along with their arch rival from Serra High School MLB Richard Ayasegawa. Ironically, the Aliens' All-Americans got their first taste of the Samurai Linebacker well before their memorable match-up in the National Tournament Semi-finals.

Riding on a motorcycle was exciting. The thrill of the open road and the wind hitting your face, flowing over your body. He had ridden on small motor bikes before, but nothing like the raw horse power that sat just inches below him. But seeing a real American stadium first hand is what made his jaw drop. Compared to stadiums in Japan, the Tokyo Dome and Chikyuu Field, they were just stepping stones in the real world of sports entertainment. Sena had to wonder if he could find Mamori-neechan in such an expansive venue.

"This where we dropped her off," said one of the bikers.

"That girl surely came from Japan to meet her boyfriend here!" The blonde woman blushed at the mere thought of such romantic endeavors. "Oh, how exciting!"

"There she is. Hey, Japanese girl!" he called out. "We found the boy you were looking for!"

"REALLY!?"

Sena twisted around and ran to the voice. "Mamori-neechan!" Instead of his childhood friend and self-claimed protector, Sena found himself crashing into a familiar short-haired brunette girl wearing spandex and roller blades."

_**CRASH!!**_

"Ooo… so cute!" exclaimed the blonde. "Kiss! Kiss!"

The two stared at each other for a moment before the girl came to a realization. She stood on her blades and pointed at the boy as if accusing him of something. "Aren't you--!"

"Umm…" He felt too nervous to use English to stuck with Japanese. "Aren't you… Taki Suzuna…san?" The girl waved a threatening fist in his face.

"Didn't I already tell you not to use _san_ for my name?"

"Right…"

Taki Suzuna. A girl that Sena had met earlier in the year before playing against the NASA Aliens. At first thought to be a spy, she was a part-time reporter assigned to find anything about Eyeshield 21. Actually a cover-up, her real objective was to find her lost brother who had suddenly left school to become a professional football player. Because of the rumors about Eyeshield 21, she had thought he had returned to Japan and was playing for Deimon High School. After meeting Sena as Eyeshield 21 and placed in a situation in which he saved her from falling to her doom, she gave up her chase of the Light Speed Running Back realizing that he was not the one she was looking for.

Eyeshield 21 was too short.

And so her travels had brought her to America where she once again encounters Deimon's Kobayakawa Sena. "Anyway, why did you jump in my way?"

"Uhh… I'm not use to seeing someone jump off rails. I thought you fell.. so—I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. We were both trying to get out of the way of each other and dodge, though it turned out to be the opposite of an omiyai."

The blonde girl perked up. "Omiyai! I know that word!" She squealed. "How cute! Omiyai! Omiyai!"

The big Asian biker palmed his face. He decided to drag off his beautiful by cute-infatuated women before she makes a fool out of herself. "Take care you two!"

Sena sweated.

"By the way," Suzuna began after waving the trio off. "Who are you again?"

"Ah, Kobayakawa Sena."

The two sat on the stairs that lead to the Alamodome as Sena told Suzuna the story of the Deimon Devil Bats up to this point. It was an interesting tale that he spoke of, one that he was proud to take part in. He spoke of their beach football experience and how they were training here in American after purposely losing a bet with the NASA Aliens coach. Ironic how they lost a bet by winning and becoming National heroes in the eyes of their fellow Japanese.

"I can't believe I missed that," Suzuna said. "I bet your Deimon team is really popular now." Sena scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, no one really knows. We haven't paid much attention to those details. After the game, we took a couple days off in seclusion before jumping onto the plane to Houston, Texas."

"So all the guys from Deimon came to train in America?"

"Yes, well… no. There are a few still in Japan training on their own or playing other sports." He looked at her. "It's more like a crash course than a training camp."

"Did Eyeshield 21 come also?"

Sena sweated. "Well, umm.. he's kind of here and kind of not here."

"What does that mean?"

Sena shuffled the football in his hands and quickly changed the subject. "S-so what are you doing here?"

"For this." She showed him a picture of herself standing next to a very tall blonde standing in a flashy pose. The man looked to be a mix of American and Japanese, similar to the two bikers he had met earlier but not as muscular. However, the subtle differences in the face, particularly the eyes spoke truth about his mixed heritage and hid them at the same time. "I told you about him before. He's my brother, Taki Natsuhiko. Hiruma-san said he was in America. It's been hard to track him down, but I finally found a reliable source that says my brother is in this town."

"Hiruma-san's information…" That alone gave Sena the shivers. "Didn't you say that your brother was going to be an American Football superstar?"

"Yeah, and he had things going for him, too." She continued before Sena could add in a question. "Even though he knew nothing about American Football besides seeing it on TV, he did everything he could to be able to come to America and play American Football. So he transferred to a school in California last summer and managed to make the team and play the sport he loves."

_This sounds kind of familiar_, Sena thought to himself.

"But we received a letter from the school saying that his grades were not up to par with the school standards and that he would be suspended from the team until they improve." She sighed. "It happened at a time, according to his own letter, that his team was to participate in some sort of state tournament." She subconsciously clenched her fist. "That idiot dropped out of school saying that he was going to become a professional football player and become a superstar. Our mother is worried about him and it's my job to find him, that idiot…"

"But this is a big city…"

She smirked. "It's okay. I'm confident that I will find him here at the Alamodome." She stood and began skating toward the main entrance. "Anyway, you got lost, right? You can use the phone inside the assembly hall to call your friends."

"Assembly hall?"

"There's a very rare open try-out for the pros today."

The pair made their way into the assemble hall. Similar to the biker festival, the appearance of hulking men of various sizes and nationalities standing in line and congregating toward designated entrances intimidated the smaller Japanese high school student. He had seen professionals on television thanks to Riku, but seeing these mammoth players in person was exhilarating and downright frightening. To think that Riku and Suzuna's brother both aimed to play in a world dominated by such titans. As they crossed the thresh-hold into the assembly hall and made their way toward the public phones, Sena could not help but eye a banner with a familiar star and name.

It read: **"DALLAS COWBOYS OPEN TRY-OUTS**".

"My stupid brother said he wanted to become a pro player and just disappeared. If he didn't come here to take the test, then…"

"SUZUNA!!"

The pair turned at the voice in which said person stared in wonder. Behind them sitting on a bench was a tall blonde wearing an open collar shirt, sports jacket and dark slacks. Unlike the majority of other men in the general vicinity, it seemed that this man took a more casual approach in attire. Dressing to impress, as they say.

"Why are you here, My Sista?" he said in a lightly accented English. He suddenly grabbed his jacket and pulled it open, just like in the picture Sena saw just moments ago. "Did you come here to give me your blessing? The moment that I enter into the pros?"

Sena sweated. _This is him.. I think. Huh?_ Suzuna disappeared on him.

"GAH!!"

"You didn't stay in touch!" screeched the petite roller skater as she punished her brother by stomping on his back and repeatedly with her blades. "Do you have any idea how worried mom is because of you?! And you even took the money we gave you for your plane ticket as if it was yours! Do you know how much that cost?!"

"NOOOO MY SISTA!" He howled in pain. "Your expression of love is too violent! No! Wait! Okay, I'm really sorry!!"

--

"You don't understand, Suzuna," Natsuhiko said to his little sister. After recovering from the little ones beat down, the trio sat on a bench to hear his side of the story. "You know better than anyone at how good I was in every sport, yet I never enjoyed neither of them until I saw American Football on television. So I pulled everything I could together and begged mother to give permission to transfer to America and play the sport in the country that gave its birth. When I made the team despite not knowing the rules, I knew I had a 150 percent chance of being an instant superstar!"

His sister snorted. "Yeah, but you got kicked off the team because you're such an idiot. Why didn't you come home, stupid?"

He waved her off. "That was only a minor set-back. Besides, I could not have been satisfied with being confined inside Japan so I stayed here in America and hitch-hiked to this place." He pulled open his jacket to make a pose. "Today I'm going to pass the try-outs and become a Dallas Cowboy!"

"Fine then. Go ahead and take the test, it will show you your true talent." Suzuna stood and began to skate away. "You didn't even play a full season, so don't think you have any playing experience."

Natsuhiko smirked, suddenly standing and performing a body spin before posing once more with his open jacket. "You say that, My Sista, yet you fail to understand that I, Taki Natsuhiko – the Ace of Serra High School – became 1st Team All-State in my rookie debut!"

She ignored him.

"Eh he he…" He sat back down. "You came from Japan to take the test too?" he asked Sena. The former gopher looked a bit nervous, possibly embarrassed to be around such a flashy fellow.

"No, I'm actually…"

"There's no point in being humble in America!" He exclaimed. "I'm certain that with my body, my chances of passing the test are good, but.." He held up a finger to accent his point. "Whether you're short or stumpy with effort you can cover it up. Do your best!"

Sena sweated. _Okay… well, he's not a bad guy at heart._ He suddenly remembered something Riku had told. "Natsuhiko-san, did you say you attended Serr--"

"_**ATTENTION!**_" came the booming voice from the PA system of the Alamodome. "_**OPEN TRY-OUTS FOR THE DALLAS COWBOYS TRAINING CAME WILL START SHORTLY. ALL EXAMINEES, PLEASE FOLLOW STAFF MEMBERS IN THE ORANGE JACKETS FOR STAGING.**_"

"Waaahhh!!" Before he could do anything Sena found himself swallowed by the sea of men.

Suzuna finally returned to the area and called out to the boy. "Hey Sena, the phone is over…" She looked around. "…here?"

After exiting a tunnel Sena could not believe what his eyes were showing him. If the outside of the dome was impressive, the inside was jaw dropping. With a capacity over 70,000 spectators, the sheer size of the Alamodome made anything else he had seen or been to seem like an ant. It also brought truth to the phrase that everything was big in America. And it seemed that even how teams practiced were no exception.

The field of the Alamodome was an artificial turf field commonly found in multipurpose stadiums that tender to multiple sports and venues, such as the Superdome in New Orleans, The Georgia Dome in Atlanta and the Metrodome in Minneapolis. Entire sections of the field were coned off into stations to test the skill of each attendee in various positions. The two common stations were the bench press and 40-yard dash.

Sena's knees nearly buckled as he stood in line behind Natsuhiko for the bench press. Seeing these monstrous men bench press weight that make Kurita seem like a wimp damn near frightened the living daylights out of him. More importantly – why was he even still in line to take the test? Despite his obvious cowardice, deep down inside he wanted to know how much he had improved since the start of the hellish Death March. The last time he had run a true 40-yard dash and bench pressed was before the Taiyou match. With the sound of a whistle his eyes moved to watch Taki on the bench.

"HAAH!

Natsuhiko Taki's bench press: 111 kg (245 lbs)!

Sena stared. "Wow!"

"Ah-Ha-ha!" laughed Taki, who nearly avoided having his head taken off by the bar and bench. "It couldn't handle my superior strength and gave out on itself."

It was now Sena's turn for the bench press.

"HIME-RA-BAAA!!"

Sena Kobayakawa's bench press: 84 kg (185 lbs)!

The little guy could not believe it himself. He moved on after the bench staring at his hands and arms. Did he really press all that weight, something he could never have done before? How did he do it? He was expecting to find himself crushed under the weight of the bar alone, not press double his body weight. While he contemplated his surprising strength, the line for the 40-yard dash began to dwindle until it was Taki's turn.

"A-Ha-HA!!"

Natsuhiko Taki's 40-yard dash: 4.8 seconds!

"Of course someone as cool as I am has such gracious speed!" he said while posing with no jacket. He looked more like a fool than when he first appeared. He made his way over toward the linemen section.

"Hey shrimp! Get moving, you weakling!" growled a burly man with a tongue piercing.

"Right.. umm…" Sena prepared himself for the 40-yard dash, itching to try out his new running technique he had developed. As the whistle blew and he made his first step, he suddenly stumbled forward losing his show in the process. He did not see who it was, but someone stepped on the back of his shoe and threw him off balance. The light speed running back wiped off his face after retrieving his shoe eying the big burly guy and his partner in crime. _Those guys…_

As time passed along the Cowboys coaching staff began to whittle down the attendees, dismissing those who do not make the cut or fit into the Cowboys future. Either by pure mistake or effort on his part, Sena had managed to make it to the final 44 attendees, most of which being the top candidates in their particular position. The final test was announced and the final group will partake in a scrimmage to determine the game-speed skill level of each player. An odd request by the coaching staff however it was a direct request from the Dallas Cowboys owner Jerry Jones, a powerful man in the National Football League and in the state of Texas.

Practice squad equipment was provided by the Dallas Cowboys along with cheap mess jerseys and jockey pants. It was ironic how Sena found himself issued number 21 and maybe he was also fortunate to play on Taki's team. If everything that he and his sister said about him to be true, then maybe this was that player Riku had told everyone about. He sweated when the guy began posing after dressing for the scrimmage.

After seeing that the competition would include a pair of thuggish fellows that had been antagonizing him and Taki all day, and feeling a little insecure about himself, Sena looked over the expansive stadium once more and spotted a small oddity. Thought to be done without an audience, the try-outs were observed by owner Jerry Jones himself along with a few others dressed in street clothes or business casual. One thing Sena took note on was their builds that matched or exceeded the current attendees on the field.

"Sena!" Suzuna shouted, waving to the shortest guy on the field. "What the heck are you doing? There's a payphone you can use right here!"

"Oh, I almost forgot." _Mamori-neechan might be worried about me._

In truth, Sena had completely forgotten about the others once he had step foot on the field. His desire to see how much he had improved since the US-Japan Bowl overridden any other responsibility he had to himself and the team. Could anyone have blamed him? Considering the competition that would be waiting for them in the Tokyo Tournament, including Oujo White Knights and the Seibu Wild Gunmen, improvement in any part of his game benefited himself and the team.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOITERING AROUND YOU FUCKING MIDGET!!"

That was Hiruma. Sena nervously chuckled as he received their location. "Yes. Where is route 10? Make a right at the signs is it?" He sighed as he hung up the phone. "One way or the other, I'll get back."

Suzuna gave off a slight chuckle. "That's good." Somehow she felt a little happy for him. Sena looked away, blushing.

"Thanks, for everything."

She stared at him. "Hey, you're not going out there, are you? If you face those thug guys you'll get totally creamed by them." He shook his head.

"It looks bad for them, but if they're missing one person everyone on your brother's B-team will be in even greater trouble." He thought back to what she had told her brother earlier that day. "But what you said back then – about his talent; did you really want your brother to take the test?"

"…it's obvious, isn't it?" She looked away. "None of the high schools in Japan said that he could play football. Then he suddenly goes to America and plays football, but is kicked off the team for being a real idiot. That dummy… he always dreamed of becoming an NFL player." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Suzuna-sa.. no. Suzuna," Sena picked up his helmet, dawning the protective headgear and Eyeshield. "If he can do it, then he will. So all you have to do is cheer your brother on."

"Ye…yeah."

--

"Wow, you're pretty flexible!" exclaimed Sena as the B-team stretched together. The stretches Natsuhiko performed reminded him of someone of the rhythmic gymnastics club members when he first recruited players for the Devil Bats at the beginning of the year.

Taki laughed. "My flexible body is made to match myself. I can be flexible and do anything!"

"Anything?" That reminded him about that motel stop the other day. "Position?"

"Tight-end!" He gave him a thumbs up. "But I don't need a silly position like that since I can do everything anyway!"

Even though he said what Sena wanted to here, his following statement made him completely forget. _Is he that much of an idiot?_

The sound of a loud whistle called attention to everyone. A tall and portly man raises his arm and made a twirling motion, signaling the beginning of the scrimmage to the other coaches. Twenty-two players for both sides for a full offense and defense. Teams would only switch sides after four plays even if they score a touchdown.

The designated team captain and quarterback for the B-team offense is Jimmy Simard, a Japanese-Hawaiian out of Fresno State University in California. For some reason he looked like Ishimaru Tetsuo to Sena. "This is the last part of the test, gentlemen. This is basically make it or break it. Everyone's result are riding on this, so don't think about taking plays off. We're all trying to live the dream here. We all want to be Cowboys, so let's pound it into these guys! Let's kick their ass!"

"**YEAH!!**"

The B-team was selected to start on offense first. They huddled around a coach who showed them a selected play that they must run and a possible audible to a run play. The team broke the huddle and lined up in the I-formation with Simard under center, Sena dotting the I-form and Natsuhiko at tight-end. The opposition lined up in the 4-3 defensive formation with the two wrestler-like thugs lined up as linebackers. Simard looked over the defense to make his play decision.

_That runner we have is tiny_, he thought to himself. _How the hell did he end up here? He's not old enough to be out of high school yet._ He smiled. _Probably doing this for the memories_.

"Set! Hut, hut!"

Simard dropped back after receiving the snap and fired off a quick pass to his left-wide out on a hitch route for a 4-yard gain. The following play shown similar results as Simard completed a 13-yard pass on a comeback route. During these two plays when Sena was assigned to be a blocking back, he happened to observe Natsuhiko as he stayed in to pass block with the offensive line. It was clear that he had a lot of talent as he faced off against a defensive end twice his size and each time prevented him from sacking Simard or in a position that Sena had to come and assist.

The next play would blow Sena's mind.

"Set, hut!"

Instead of staying in to block, Taki blew right off the line, shoving the defensive end and thug linebacker before adjusting to his right after 10-yards into a quick corner route. He raised his hand into the air, calling for the ball and Simard answered him with a beautiful spiral. Without breaking stride he caught the ball with both hands and ran up the sideline with surprising speed for the touchdown!

"AH HA HA!" Taki posed with the football, imitating his open-jacket pose with the ball tucked in his left arm. "Aren't I cool? 100 percent success!"

"Wow, he can catch passes, too." Sena mumbled, surprised by the skill Taki had shown. It reminded him of Jo Tetsuma who they had left in Houston and Haruto Sakuraba, both who were excellent route runners and experts at catching the ball. At the same his blocking ability reminded him of both the Taiyou Sphinx and the American line from the NASA Aliens; something about the foot work. "He would be great to have on the Devil Bats."

The next play took a turn for the worse for the B-team. Taki once again fired off the line past the linebackers, but the A-team came with pressure on Simard blitzing two linebackers and crashing their line to Sena's side. Just as Taki raised his arm up for the ball on his long post route, just as Simard saw him open and fired off a long bomb to the blonde-haired tight-end, a giant arm came in and nearly decapitated the Hawaiian quarterback sending him to the ground. Even though Taki caught the pass for a second touchdown dragging two defenders along with him, his quarterback was down for the count. After a few seconds, Simard managed to get off, waving off help from teammates and trainers.

He was fine, or so he wanted them to think.

The A-Team managed to score on three of their four possessions after teams' switched sides. It was clear that Taki was going to be marked the next series and that it was most likely impossible for Simard to throw the ball after the dirty play by the thuggish pair of linebackers. He could see them on the opposite getting ready to wreak havoc upon their offense the next series. Sena knew that if they wanted to win and give everyone on the B-team the chance of passing, he needed the ball.

"Simard," be called to the quarterback in their huddle. His English was somewhat broken but they could understand him. "Give me the ball."

The quarterback shook his head. "You're crazy, kid. You shouldn't even be here. You think I'm gonna let you get hurt?"

"Just give the shrimp the ball," said one of the linemen. "Your arm is fucked because of that shit-face over there, so don't try to cover it up. The kid has to have something even if he's just a high school student. He made it this far, right?" A few others agreed. Simard was reluctant, but the assistant coach gave him a nod.

"Fine."

I-formation with Taki lined up on the right side of the ball. They would run a counter-trey play to the weak side away from the tight-end in which the right guard and tackle would pull and lead block for the runner back. Sena was very familiar with this play as it was one of the three popular plays the Devil Bats had ran, along with the Sweep and Stretch, against both the Sphinx and Aliens in their respective wins.

"Set! Hut, hut! Hut!"

The ball snapped back into Simard's experienced hands and he turned and made his quick steps out to the exchange. Sena took his first step to the right, then counter stepped to the left and made the important exchange with Simard tucking the ball within his grasp and secured with his arms and body. The B-team didn't hide the fact they were going to run, but with such a small back carrying the ball most of the A-team saw it as laughable and futile. That is, until the small ball carrier suddenly zoomed past his lead blockers through a gaping hole and made a complete mockery of the linebackers and secondary.

_Where they really coming for me so slowly?_ Sena thought to himself as he stood in the end zone.

Suzuna was shocked by Sena's sudden performance on the field. The same could be said about owner Jerry Jones who sat a few rows behind her with some of the current and former Cowboys. Included in that group was nearly everyone else watching the scrimmage, one in particular being the portly coach sitting on the field level with a clipboard in hand. A few of the trainers came up to him showing watches and other clipboards. "What in the heck…?"

"Set! Hut!"

Simard handed off the ball to Sena on a Power Off-tackle play to the tight-end side. As Sena received the hand-off and followed the full-back, he had the opportunity to witness Natsuhiko and the right offensive tackle completely cave in that side of the defensive line with a powerful double-team block before he moved to the next level and put his body on a linebacker. Sena took advantage, cutting away from his lead blocker and penetrating the hole provided by Taki as he speeded his way past tackle attempts and into the end zone once more.

_What is this feeling_? Sena could feel a tingling in his legs, but he was harder to describe what it really was. _I should try that new running style I have practiced. Time to see if my Death March training has paid off._

"We need to stop that runt!" shouted someone from the A-team in their huddle. Simard looked over at Sena and smirked.

"This is what we'll do next…"

"Set! Hut, hut! Hut!"

Simard received the snap from the I-formation and moved to hand-off the ball. It was a fake, drawing in the linebackers who were expecting another run from number 21. The play action forced the defense to suddenly shift into pass coverage, backing away quickly as they were drawn in. The two receivers flew straight on up routes while Taki ran a post and the full-back flared out into a swing route. As Jimmy Simard dropped back into pass protection, he drew in the pass rush and fooled everyone once more - he dumped the ball off to the running back.

A screen!

Sena caught the ball and turned up field. He followed the big meat wall of offensive linemen for a short while before his own instinct came into effect. He ran forward, stepping right to evade a tackle and ducking under a high tackle from a defensive back. He shifted himself to the right once more, stutter stepping quickly before heading up field away from potential tackle. A trio of defenders suddenly swarmed upon him and his vision could not find an opening!

"ARIENAI!!"

And just as quickly as he lost any possible running path, Natsuhiko Taki cracked right into one of the thuggish linebackers and sent him down onto the unforgiving artificial turf with a perfectly legal blindside block! Sena took this opportunity and charge ahead toward the end zone. With only one guy left, Sena poured everything that he had learned so far, all his training from the Death March into this one moment.

He ghosted past the defender as if he wasn't there, leaving the defender frozen in his place.

--

The B-team had destroyed the A-team after Sena's spectacular performance. After the team showered, they had returned to the field to hear the announcement of those who had made the cut. Clearly with the A-team being eliminated, only a select few from the B-team' 22 players would be tendered to sign contracts with the Dallas Cowboys.

"Adams, Brian."

"Reeves, Anthony."

"Looks like they're announcing in Alphabetical order," Suzuna noted.

"Simard, Jimmy."

"FUCK YEAH!!" shouted the Japanese-Hawaiian quarterback. He had been Cowboys fan all his life. Even if it was the practice squad or as a bench warmer, he would be a Cowboy!

"Smith, Nathan."

_Taki Natsuhiko is Natsuhiko Taki in English_, the blonde thought to himself as he looked over the list. There were only a few left and he was the next to be called. He made a pose with both lapels of his jacket held open. _Come at last! Let me be called! My fanfare for becoming a pro._

"Wilder, Oscar."

"IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Sena sweated. "His name's been skipped?" Suzuna loved her brother, but even she knew this was coming.

"Rejected? Yeah, well, that's that. Ah, man. Oh well, cut again, brother."

Natsuhiko's antics caught the attention of a certain staff member for the cowboys. The portly man earlier approached the pouting teen, giving him a once over before looking at his clipboard. Taki looked up after his sister suddenly stopped stomping on him with her roller blades. "Coach Phillips?"

Wade Phillips, head coach of the Dallas Cowboys. Since he became head coach of the Cowboys in 2007 he led the team to a 13-3 record along with a play-off appearance that resulted in a loss to the current champion and rivals New York Giants. He is also well-known as the former head coach of the Buffalo Bills in which in 1999 in a historic game in Nashville, Tennessee the recently relocated Tennessee Titans defeated Wade's Bills in what was known as the Music City Miracle. He is also well-known for being the maestro of swarming San Diego Chargers defense and bring forth the talent of their linebacker corps that include Pro-Bowl player Shawn Merriman. Wade has acquired the nickname "World of Warcraft" Phillips, for his combative hard-nosed approach to the game.

"Natsuhiko Taki?" the coach asked, struggling somewhat with the weird name.

"Yes, coach?"

"I'll be straight with you, kid. Your strength and speed aren't at the pro-level. But, you have the talent and potential to become a force to be reckoned with at the collegiate level. Soft catches, route running and great foot work on your blocking. Interesting qualities."

Suzuna stared. "I'm just guessing it, but my brother is being praised by the Dallas head coach! Amazing!" Sena agreed.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you sure opened the eyes of my coaching staff and Mr. Jerry Jones," he said this as he looked over to the stands where an elderly man stood with his armed crossed in front of him. He had a confident look in his eyes as he nodded to coach Phillips. "You're only 14 years old. You got talent, so don't waste it. Stay in school, go to college and I'm positive you will become a good athlete in the future."

"The Dallas Cowboys are waiting to see what you can do."

The trio had departed, leaving the field and the try outs behind. After a few moments, Coach Phillips was approached by owner Jerry Jones and a small group of current and former Cowboys who had witnessed the spectacular scrimmage play from the B-team. Of the players with him were current receiver Terrell Owens, recently retired linebacker and current assistant linebackers coach Dat Nguyen, legendary running back Emmitt Smith and Quarterback Tony Romo.

"Wade," Jerry called to his team' headmaster. "What do ya think of those two kids?"

"Truthfully, Mr. Jones, I'm quite scared of them. They're still young teens and I have a feeling they'll become a couple of beast once they hit college. Especially that one running back…" He looked at his clipboard and struggled with the name. "Sena Kobayakawa. You know, he kinda reminded me of that running back the NASA Aliens played against a couple weeks ago in Japan."

"Did they give us their information?" Jerry asked.

"I'm quite sure they did."

"Japanese kids, eh." The elderly man smirked. Despite his age, he suddenly felt like he was thirty years old. "What do you think, Emmitt?"

"Shoot, I'm thinking a lot of things, Jerry. But I thought I just saw a mini LaDainian Tomlinson tearing up the field."

--

Outside of the Alamodome, the trio of Sena, Suzuna and her brother Natsuhiko stood at the bottom of the stairs. To say Natsuhiko was living it up was an understatement. It was one thing to receive praise from an NFL Coach, but to get the nod from an NFL owner and them tell you that they will be watching you; either he had the raw talent that said he had or he was one of the luckiest bastards in the world.

"Isn't this great, bro? You've got the potential!" Suzuna exclaimed as she skated around the tall blonde.

"AH ha ha. Come now, My Sista. It's only natural." He stood in a pose with his back hanging over one side. "It was an immediate acceptance of my qualities but it was only because of the limitations of my age. Once I graduate from high school and college, they'll eventually take me."

She stared at him. He was missing the entire point. "But, so hey. That just means you need to go back to high school, right? Since you dropped out here in America, you need to go back to Japan and take the high school entrance exams next year!"

"Taki-kun, can I ask you a quick question?" The blonde nodded. "Which high school did you attend here in America?"

He smirked, brushing his hair behind his ear. "Serra High School in California."

_This is him! The one Riku was telling us about._ "My school is having a mid-year entrance exam. If you can pass that exam, you can attend our school and join the American Football team. We could use someone with your talent at tight-end."

"Would you join the Deimon Devil Bats?"

--

End of Chapter 19

--

Author's Notes:

If you think about it, who the hell are the San Antonia Armadillos? I could have used the Texans or even the Cardinals, but I felt that since they were in San Antonio and the Cowboys use the Alamodome for their preseason training came this year, it was most appropriate.

One of the big things I had with Eyeshield 21 was no one progressed physically. I mean, sure Sena grew into his school jacket, but after doing the Death March he should have grown even more. With Sena doing his punishment, he is indirectly correcting two of his three fatal weaknesses. One would be his fumble-aitis and the other his upper body strength to secure and handle the ball. The third was corrected when he discovered the technique for the Devil Bat Ghost.

Questions and comments. You know what to do.


	20. The Last Stretch

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

--

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 20: The Last Stretch

It was late in the day when Sena had finally caught up with the rest of the team. After his experience with trying out for the Dallas Cowboys, he felt a little more confident about himself and his skills. At the same time he felt even more humble knowing that he was still a kid compared to the titans that play at the professional level. Like himself and the rest of the Devil Bats, they had a long way to go before such a pinnacle could be achieved. First and foremost they would aim for the Christmas Bowl. For Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi – they would all go together!

Trailing behind him was a tall blonde by the name of Taki Natsuhiko, a Japanese transfer student who attended an American high school in California in order to learn and eventually become an excellent football player at the tight-end position. Sena had encountered him after almost literally running into Natsuhiko's little sister, Taki Suzuna, in front of the Alamodome. Their little adventure with the professional try-outs brought them together in which Sena offered Natsuhiko to play for Deimon this coming fall if he could pass the Mid-Year Entrance Exams.

Up in the distance ahead, the Devil Bat was parked on the side of the road with five dead-tired linemen laying down on the job. Coach Doburoku had stopped them to give the guys some rest in order to complete the final leg of the day before they stopped for dinner, a quick rest and continued through the night and into the day. Being the first group to leave that morning, they were quickly passed up by Riku and his twin subordinates along with Hiruma and his receiver group trailing close behind the trio. Doburoku snorted at their actions. The linemen may be slower than those two groups, but they had the hardest task of pushing a five ton diesel truck through scorching weather.

He paused as his tipped back his sake jug. Something caught his eye in the distance. _I thought he passed us up. Why is Sena way back here?_

And that was when he saw it. As Sena approached, Doburoku watched his rock-kicking feet and widened his eyes as they lost focus for a brief moment. It was at that point that he felt something was off; that Sena had somehow discovered the technique to cure his one fatal weakness. And the fact that he did it faster than what Doburoku expected was just the icing on the cake. _A ghost_, he thought to himself. _That kid is better than I thought._

"I'm sorry for being late," breathed out the running back. "I'll make up for this somehow, Doburoku-sensei."

"Hey, Sena. Tomorrow you're moving to the next level," said the trainer. Kick the rock while zig-zagging and continue." He ignored his confused look. "If you reach Las Vegas that way, the Devil's run will be complete."

"The d-devil?"

"Yes, that's right. You already learned half of it - The Devil Bats Ghost."

_The Devil Bats Ghost, huh?_

--

With the sun dropping past the horizon, the Devil Bats had made temporary camp off the side of the road to rest and eat dinner before continuing on. While Doburoku distributed the ice cold packs to cool their muscles, Mamori whipped up a meal of mashed potatoes and a thick vegetable stew to fill their stomachs full of carbs for the overnight journey. It was here where Sena introduced the Taki siblings to the team, though it seemed that Riku and the twins were strangely absent. According to Hiruma, the trio had completely left them in the dust and was making their way back.

"KE KE KE KE! This amateur took the pro test?!" Hiruma could not hold himself back. Just thinking about how stupid it was for someone their age to be trying out for the American Pros was funny on its own, but this guy sounded too serious for it to be a lie. "Yeah, well, the probability of you passing is zero," he exclaimed with a loud-and-clear hand sign.

"Well, it's only zero percent if you don't try," Kurita added.

"I saw the possibility of my passing as 100 percent," he said with confident voice. Suzuna shook her head.

"I apologize for this idiot in advance…"

"KE KE KE! It's an idiot. There's an idiot here!"

"Natsuhiko-san, since you attended an American High School in Japanese middle school, does that mean that you're a first year student?"

He merely nodded while Suzuna raised her hand. "That's me too," she said. "He actually skipped ahead a grade level to go to America, but because he voluntarily dropped out he has to repeat his first year wherever he attends high school."

Sena looked at Hiruma. "It is ok, Hiruma-san. Having Taki-kun as our tight-end?"

Hiruma frowned. "That.. I don't know. It's an important position only for one. As if I could decide on this fucking beardy amateur." He looked over to Musashi using eye contact to pass the proverbial buck. The kicker shook his head.

"We have a month until we finish crossing America," he said as he reached for his pants pocket, but remembered that he had quit smoking a couple months ago. "If you can keep up with us until the end of the Death March and pass the exams, we'll take you. It's simple as that."

Natsuhiko smirked. "Is that it? I can do that before breakfast."

"Bold statement. But can you back it up?" Gen reclined himself, passing his bowl off to the side after finishing his meal. "So you tried out for the Dallas Cowboys, eh? That was stupid. What kind of playing experience do you have? What position?"

Taki opened his mouth to praise himself and tell of his extraordinary accomplishments, but someone else beat him to it.

"Natsuhiko Taki. Number 37, tight-end for the Serra High Cavaliers. Caught a school record 56 passes for 1,276 yards and thirteen touchdowns as a tight-end along with recording 47 tackles, 12 passes defended and seven interceptions with two returned for touchdowns as a defensive back. Earned honors as 1st Team All-State for both offense and defense and was runner up for All-State Most Valuable Player, despite being a fuck up in the classroom."

"Riku-kun!"

"KE KE! I was wondering what you would get back, fucking foreigner."

Riku snorted. "Would you quit calling me that. You're the foreigner here, jerk." He glared at Natsuhiko. "And what are you doing here?"

If the tone of Riku's voice did not alert Natsuhiko, then either he was very brave or very stupid. Maybe a little of both. "Ah ha ha! My fellow Japanese! The Samurai Linebacker, Richard Ayasegawa-sama." He made a pose while sitting down. "It's good to see you too, Mon' Capitan."

"Enough with that heathen French talk, dumb ass. Just tell me why you're here." He held up his hand before anyone could say anything else. "Better yet, I think I know why you're here. So I'm going to tell it to you straight right now." If his glare could get any worse, it did. Even Hiruma looked a little intimidated, if chuckling and blowing bubbles with his gum was his version of such an emotion. "Pull your own weight around here and show that you're not as dumb as people think you are. You want to play football for the Devil Bats? Prove it by passing the mid-term exam and show how much you want to play by taking care of business in the classroom."

"Woah.. so cold." Souta muttered.

"H-hey! Y-you…" Suzuna felt intimidated by the guy. She had never seen Natsuhiko be put in his place so quickly by anyone other than their father. "You big meanie! Don't talk to my brother like that!" Riku snorted.

"Hey yourself, chibi-chan." He smirked, taking a snobbish pose with his hands on his hips. "I earned the right after this guy suddenly drops out of school just before the California State Championship. We lost half our offensive attack because of thought he was better than anyone and decided to try to become a pro. It's this kind of guy that pushed my decision to move back to Japan in the first place."

"I thought you wanted a better education," Mamori interjected. "That is what I think you said." Kurita seemed a little put down by Riku's words, as did a couple others.

"You mean to say that… you never really wanted to come to Deimon?"

The linebacker palmed his face in frustration. "Ryokan, I could have ended up anywhere besides Deimon in the exchange program. It just so happen that Deimon was the nearest school to my family's temple." He sighed, leaning back against the Devil Bat. He was tired and did not really wish to continue with this, but he knew he had to. He refused to show weakness by sitting down. "Again, I came to Japan to receive a better education and get away from frustrations that I had to deal with here in the United States. I never expected to meet with my three pals and play for a football team, but as we all know this did happen and we're all together again."

"I'll drink to that," Doburoku gulped back a long swig of his rice wine. "Enough of this depressing talk. Eat your meal. We'll have a couple hours' rest before we start up again."

Riku glared at Taki for a long moment before turning his back to him, further depressing the blonde tight-end. Gen spat out a toothpick he was chewing on and looked down upon Taki as he followed his angered friend.

"You got the stipulations to join this team. It's only a matter of you following us into Hell and holding your end of the bargain."

--

The following day after continuing the Death March overnight, Taki began to feel that his overconfident statement of being able to finish the Death March before breakfast was way too much coming from his mouth. Ten hours from midnight to this point in the day, he was soaked like a wet towel with sweat. His body ached with pain in places he never even realized that he had. He could barely see with the unrelenting Texas sun beating down upon his body, the sweat pouring down his face blinding him with his own bodily filth and oils. He was dying, yet everyone forged on ahead of him.

"Impossible! Wha—what is this, this torture?"

They were all ahead of him – a group pushing a converted military vehicle. A strong-legged young man kicking a weighted ball great distances. A blonde devil carrying heavy weaponry firing at the feet of runners into pass routes while other mirrored them running backward. That along with Sena kicking that rock while performing zig-zags; he had enough!

"Running like that… even while kicking that stone…" He looked down at himself. He felt pathetic that guys smaller than him were out performing him, and here he was just standing in the middle of the road looking like a fool. He snarled.

Up ahead Riku and the others jumped at the sound of a war cry before another cry of joy followed suit.

"YAA!!"

A determined Taki speeded by pulling along his younger sister by a rope tied around his waist. "Hey, watch this Sena! It's kinda fun!! It's just like water skiing!"

Natsuhiko turned back to look at the skilled position players behind him. "Ya everyone! If I don't have this kind of handicap, it's just too easy!"

Riku growled. "That show-off. Twins – catch up to him. Don't let that jerk pass you up! Move it!" And he shouts this while knocking the ball out of Sena's arms while he was distracted.

"Hiiiiieee!!"

This day the pace was set by Taki, Riku and the twins for the remainder of the Death March forcing the others to adjust and attempt to keep up. Days and nights continue to pass by in their travels. Little by little they whittle away the remaining kilometers and enter uncharted territory both physically and mentally. Together they forged through the Great State of Texas, the desert plains and white sands of New Mexico and the high altitude barren plains of Arizona. Through freezing nights and scorching hot days; cool, bone chilling winds and tornado-like conditions; through merciful days of light drizzle to torrential pour-downs and flood warnings. Through thick and thin, they stayed together.

The charged ahead as a team.

"Yeah, mum. I said we're crossing America by running!" Suzuna said into her cell phone while her brother pulled her along the flat highway. "I told you last time, remember? Yes, that idiot is doing good. He's actually behaving and doing what he's told. Where are we? Well, last time when I called you we crossed the border from Texas into New Mexico and now we're half-way through Arizona!"

"Yes, I know. It's wonderful! America is such a huge place, I'm really impressed. I thought it was going to be packed like in Tokyo. Uh huh, I know." She paused for a moment. "That's good! Brother would be happy to hear about that." She shouted to her blonde sled dog. "Natsu-nii, mom says hello and that she turned in your transcripts into Deimon. All you need to do is take the entrance exam and pass it."

No answer. He was too focused trying to catch up to Sena and knock the ball out of his hands as per Riku's orders. Kind of difficult when you were pulling your sister like a beast of burden, carrying your own bag of clothes and a meter long 6x6 piece of heavy timber.

"Brother says he loves you too, mom," she said for her brother. "I know, I fell a little behind in school trying to find this jerk, but I promise I'll make it up. Okay mom. I love you, too."

"Many things can happen while carrying the cup to your lips," Doburoku said more to himself as he drank his alcohol in the back of the Devil Bat. The audible chant of '_Crush them! Kill them!'_ from the linemen could be heard from the back of the truck as they pushed it along the highway. "From here on it's the real hell. You'll be fighting with your moaning body.

"_Why am I doing something this painful? I've done well… isn't this enough?_"

"You will ask yourself this and then you will fail." He gulped down a big swig of his liquor, groaning under the intense heat and shallow air of the Arizona desert. "Soon, some of them will fall…"

As the day turned to night, the weather soon took a turn south as dark clouds began to roll in just as the team stopped for the next twenty-four hours. With everyone pitching in the Devil Bat's canopy and tarp was deployed and set-up to provide shelter from the rain. The two girls were given the front cab while all the boys and Doburoku slept in the back. The elderly man, the same man who had risked his own body to gain perfection through the Death March training, felt honored that he had the opportunity to train this bunch.

"It's only a bit more," he said in a whisper. The sound of the falling rain hitting the canopy and the rise and fall of the kids' chest were the only company he shared this night. "I'm jealous of you guys. You showed mercy to your comrades."

--

In the end they had made it.

As day once again crept into the darkness of night, they had spotted in the distant horizon a beacon of light that pierced the sky. As they forged forward, their pain and suffering were rewarded by the lights of the Sin City. The biggest adult playground the world had to offer. What began as a game against a seemingly impossible American opponent became an American training camp that took them across half of the United States in a quest for the Christmas Bowl. Through good and bad weather, meeting future enemies and picking up teammates along the day, they had faced the cauldron of hell and came out alive and well.

"2400 kilometer Death March… all passed!!"

The spectacle they displayed in front of the fountains of the famous hotel Treasure Island was a sight to behold. They danced and celebrated, many screaming their hearts out and letting go of the pain they all suffered as one. Others like Yukimitsu and the Kiribashi brothers lay on the ground in front of the giant fountain completely spent and down for the count. Souta and Musashi, both as exhausted as the others had the gall to stick their heads into the roaring fountain pillars that fired high into the sky to cool themselves off. Only one person remained calm and standing, staring off into the marquee lights of Las Vegas while keeping his distance from the others.

"You guys did it with zero losses. Who would've known?" Coach Doburoku patted the shoulders of each guy, nodding his approval to them. "From power to stamina, what you were months ago is nothing to what you are now. You've become stronger."

Kuroki looked up from the sidewalk. "Really?"

"Pushing the truck did seem a little easy near the end there…" noted Togano. Doburoku continued, though with much more energy.

"However, you can't be the Kantou Champions if you can't win every time. We finished the Death March… experience and emotional strength. Those were the real gains. American Football is a battle of the heart," he said as he placed his hand on Riku's shoulder and patted his back. "I'm betting on that. Well done on running the 2400 kilometers! You guys are the best!"

"Nice speech on their performance, but," The calm Riku looked over his shoulder at the others. "No one heard it."

Through the use of his Devils Hand Book Hiruma had somehow gotten the team rooms at the Treasure Island. No one asked how or why, only that it was a place to sleep in such a bustling town and no one had to pay. No one cared, either way. It was Hiruma after all. Those still capable of standing dragged their teammates into rooms. Kurita, Komusubi and the three brothers taking one room; Souta, Monta, Sena, Natsuhiko and Doburoku in another; Hiruma, Musashi and Riku had their own while the girls had theirs also.

After taking the others to their rooms, Hiruma and Riku found themselves as the last two standing before the blonde suddenly collapsed into the linebackers' arms. He was out like a light and Riku felt a deep feeling of respect for his friend. Unlike a few of the others such as himself, Taki, Souta and the twins, Hiruma was not someone with a lot of talent or physical prowess. He did not have the talent, the stamina or physical abilities like many other athletes possess. Hiruma Youichi had to work harder than anyone else to get to where he was now, even going as far as forcing himself to undergo the Death March training to achieve his dream.

For Hiruma, it was the Christmas Bowl or death!

"Amazing," Suzuna whispered to Mamori as she watched Riku carry Hiruma effortlessly into their room. "Even after all that, he is still going. His physical strength is amazing. So he is the guy that Natsu-nii told us about in his letters."

Anezaki thought back to the day she saw her fellow half-breed Japanese training by the river bank. Her cheeks colored lightly after remembering what happened afterward. "Mm… yeah."

"Ah! I have to asked my brother about the places he passed and what happened after he dropped out," Suzuna exclaimed. She skated to one of the doors and prepared to knock before Mamori stopped her.

"Do it tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, Mamo-nee. I guess the bozo deserves a little rest." With that said she entered their joint room.

Mamori sighed. The Death March was finally over and they would be returning to Japan. Hopefully by the time they return they would be able to attend one of the festivals, Sena and herself that is. It had been one of their traditions since they were kids and was one of the few things she enjoyed more than Kariya Cream Puffs. Knowing that Hiruma the team would end up practicing right from the start of their return leaving her responsible for tending to them and stealing away her summer of fun. Even still, she could not help but smile. She had finally had the chance to see the American Wild West, something she would cherish for a long time.

"You look really happy."

She shook herself out of her thoughts. "Aren't you tired, Riku-kun? I thought you went to sleep already." If he listening to her, he completely ignored what she said.

"Thank you, Mamori-chan," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder making the girl blush bright red. "Thank you for being there for everyone, and for everything you done. If it wasn't for you, we would have gave up a long time ago."

"I-it was nothing. I am the team manager after all." Her eyes widened when he suddenly came forward and pressed her up against the wall. "R-ri… Richard! You shouldn't.. I—" She paused and listened.

"Richard?" She snorted. "Geez, he fell asleep. Damn it, you're really heavy. Unn…" She gave up. "This isn't good. Suzuna-chan, can you give me a hand!"

--

End of Chapter 20

--

Author's Notes:

Short chapter. I wanted one chapter to focus on the end of the Death March and nothing more. Everything else from this point until the return to Japan is the same as what happened in the anime, not the manga. You have to be 21 or older to play in the casinos in Vegas.

Thanks you to those who reviewed. I'll be working on the next chapter right after this is done.


	21. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

--

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 21: Homecoming

"Is this the place?"

"I believe so."

A pair of men in business suits stood outside a temple that ran along a river within the small town. This years' summer was hotter than normal and each man felt the semi-humid heat and air beat down upon them like a master to their slave. In some way they did harbor such feelings if not for the fact that they were being paid for their job – quite well as a matter of fact. It did not help in any way as they looked upon the temple property to the interior quad where a couple Japanese monks sat with their upper torso bared in the middle of this scorcher while a young girl in priestess garb swept the leaves of an aging oak. It was an oddity, be as it may be, that the property was filled with beautiful cherry blossoms of which were very well maintained and cared for yet that one ugly tree stood out the most garnering the most attention. Little did these men know that they were taking part in a lesson taught many generations ago by the founder of the family temple.

Even that which is different can live in harmony with its neighbor.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked an elderly priest dressed in white robes. Despite being a man of faith and body that screamed his age, he had the eyes of a man that has seen and done it all. "Any who seek peace and enlightenment are welcome here at this Ayasegawa Temple."

One of the men cleared his throat and bowed. "We are here representing Teikoku Gakuen from Osaka. The principal and members of the sports faculty along with alumni have seen Ayasegawa Riku-dono's play in the US-Japan Bowl against the NASA Aliens. They have sent us here to bestow an invitation to Riku-dono to attend Teikoku Gakuen on a scholarship basis which entrails many benefits."

The other messenger handed over a manila envelope to the priest.

"Riku-dono has not only impressed the coaching staff, but many of Teikoku's American Football Club members at all grades levels, including a couple who have also played in America."

The priest finally spoke after looking over the contents. "So, you wish to recruit my grandson. Is that the purpose of your visit?" Both men bowed lower than before, giving the priest and former Imperial Army soldier more respect than they had earlier.

"Hai, Ayasegawa-dono."

"He only recently returned to Japan from his training camp in America. He is out at the moment with his friends and plans to attend festival later in the day. I will give this to him when he returns. I'll assume you have a number in which he can contact you, correct?"

"Hai, Ayasegawa-dono."

"Good, then if you have no more business here, be gone." The pair bowed even lower as they backed away and retreated to a safer distance from the intimidating priest before they fled for their lives. Riku's grandfather grumbled to himself. "This is the fourth school. First that old coot Sumito Sendouda from Shinryuuji, now Teikoku Gakuen."

He smirked. While not a big fan of American Football, he was feeling proud of his little (not-so little) Samurai.

--

Whether it be through luck or determination, the Deimon Devil Bats had completed the 2400 kilometer Death March across half of the United States and have returned to Japan together. Along for the ride came Sakaki Doburoku formerly the coach for the Devil Bats during their first incarnation in middle school now the official trainer and unofficial coach of the Deimon Devil Bats. Natsuhiko Taki was also another addition. Born half-Japanese and American, he is a Japanese citizen who transferred to an American high school on an education visa and played alongside Riku Ayasegawa earning All-State honors. With the plan to straighten out his life and make true his dream of becoming a pro player, he joined the Devil Bats during the Death March to prove his dedication to the sport and would soon prove himself worthy of playing for the team upon passing the upcoming mid-year entrance exams.

Sena Kobayakawa found himself a little lucky this year. With the Death March, he felt that he would not be able to participate in one of the many summer festivals before the end of summer. The team had finished a couple days ahead of the 40 day estimate given by team captain Hiruma due to the fast pace set by their stalwart linebacker and their tight-end hopeful. After a luck streak by Doburoku in gambling away his truck and earning enough money in Las Vegas to pay off debts and plane tickets for the team, they had made it in time for one of the last festivals of the summer.

The Bon Festival. A Japanese Buddhist custom to honor the departed spirits of one's ancestors. This Buddhist custom has evolved into a family reunion holiday during which people return to ancestral family places and visit and clean their ancestors' graves. It has existed in Japan for more than 500 years and traditionally includes a dance, known as Bon-Odori. The festival of Obon lasts for three days; however its starting date varies within different regions of Japan. When the lunar calendar was changed to the solar calendar in the beginning of the Meiji era, the localities in Japan reacted differently and this resulted in three different times of Obon. "Shichigatsu Bon" (Bon in July) is based on the solar calendar and is celebrated around the 15th of July in areas such as Tokyo, Yokohama and Tohoku region. "Hachigatsu Bon" (Bon in August) is based on the solar calendar, is celebrated around the 15th of August and is the most commonly celebrated time. "Kyu Bon" (Old Bon) is celebrated on the 15th day of the seventh month of the lunar calendar, and so differs each year. "Kyu Bon" is celebrated in areas like the northern part of the Kantō region, Chūgoku, Shikoku, Kyūshū and the Southwestern islands.

The team had returned just in time for the Hachigatsu Bon in August, just a couple weeks before the start of the Tokyo Tournament.

"Sena," Mamori called out to her younger friend. "They have yakitori over here!"

Said person nearly salivated over just the thought of that barbecue treat. "Coming, Mamori-neechan."

It was tradition during the Bon Festival to wear a cotton yukata while attending. While tradition Japanese clothing had faded out of common usage since after the revolution and the beginning of the Meiji Era, it was common for Japanese nations to go all-out during summer, winter and New Years' festivals. Yukata and kimono, all made of various fabrics and patterns. Sena was no exception. The red and black cotton yukata that his parents had bought for him earlier in the year that once fit perfectly was very snug on his body but did not bring discomfort. Like most parents, they forgot to take into account that their little man was still a growing boy. Mamori wore a summer orange cotton kimono with white specks at the top of her comfortable outfit.

Wait. Those were cookie crumbs, not decoration.

"I'm glad that we made it back in time, Mamori-neechan," Sena said as he chewed on his barbecued chicken stick. "We missed a lot of the festivals this year because of the Death March, but I wouldn't trade that experience for anything else in the world."

"Your right. Everyone worked so hard during that time and I finally got to see America, even though it was just the tip of the iceberg. We being team manager and secretary happened to workout in our favor." She put an arm around her friend, smiling as she thought back on those memories.

"And we met some great people too, like Doburoku-sensei, Natsuhiko and Suzuna, and even that group of bikers."

"What bikers?"

Sena sweated.

"Mamori-san!" Monta jogged up to the pair and gave her a pair of thumbs up. The fact that he had a pair of chocolate bananas in each hand didn't help his look one bit. "You're looking MAX good in that kimono! It suits you perfectly."

She sweated. "You don't look so bad yourself, Monta-kun."

"Say, Monta. Have you seen anyone else?" Sena asked.

"I think I saw those two weird twins and Omosadake participating in the sumo competition earlier. Other than that I only saw Kurita-sempai and Musashi-sempai near the river bank getting started on the fireworks."

"There sure at a lot of people this year," Sena noted as the sky darkened and more people began congregating toward the artificial river bank.

"Hiruma said something about a special fireworks display," said the half-breed Japanese girl. Both Sena and herself looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Hiruma?!"

--

"Wow! Pretty…" exclaimed a young girl holding a string of sparklers.

Just a few meters away from the child, Kurita enjoyed himself as he and Musashi lit small fireworks and watched them flash or spin before exploding with a loud pop. Football, and in the case of Musashi, and work have taken a lot from the duo. Neither young man had a chance to partake in a festival with the exception of the winter and New Years' time of the year. The summer was close to non-existent with their dedication to making the Devil Bats close to a house hold name.

"We haven't done this in a while," said the kicker with the mullet. Business in the front, party in the back. Musashi's new look was a slight shocker after they hit Japanese soil and made him stood out from the team. "When was the last time we did this? With I, you and Hiruma?"

"When Riku was at Mahou with us."

"Jesus, has it been that long?"

"Really, it has. But most importantly we can all experience it together. It's great to have you back with us, Musashi."

"I talked to my father this morning. He's doing better now and should be out and about in a three to four weeks." He lit a flashing firework and tossed on the ground in an open area. "Work is out of the question, though. Knowing that moron he'll keep working until he falls dead."

"I hope he becomes better," said the porker. He looked up at his friend. "Say, have you been getting any attention lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we got back, I've been getting calls from other schools about scholarships and joining their football clubs. I declined, of course."

Gen rubbed his sparsely haired chin in thought. "No, I don't see why I should. If you think about it you guys have gotten very popular since you beat the Taiyou Sphinx and NASA Aliens." He reached into his yukata to bring out a copy of American Football Monthly. "Look here."

The magazine opened to reveal a center-fold picture with a large bracket for the Tokyo Tournament to decide the three seeds to participate in the Kantou Tournament. Because of their placement in the spring session, the Devil Bats were placed in the bottom four seeds in which they would play against the Amino Cyborgs. Kurita looked closer to the notes written by sports writer Kumabukuro along with letter grades in four categories.

**Deimon Devil Bats. Overall: S**

**Run: A Pass: C Line: C Def: S**

_With an explosive offense headed by the run of Eyeshield 21 and a stifling defense that has allowed negative rushing yardage in all their games lead by the Samurai Linebacker, the heroes that defeated the American National Champions enter as this years' tournament favorite. Only their lack of a kicker and overall physical strength seems to be their only disadvantage._

Kurita's knees weakened. "T-tournament favorites?" His forehead began to sweat and tingle of fear shot up his spin. "That is… i-impossible…"

"Fucking fat ass, don't believe everything you read." Hiruma suddenly appeared, grabbing the magazine and tossing it into the river along with a grenade. The explosion of water made many kids squeal in delight and begged the demonic blonde for a repeat performance. "Most of it is true. After kicking the living snot out of Taiyou and the Aliens, we put a huge bulls-eye right on our ass and everyone will be aiming for it."

"That was my magazine…" Musashi muttered. And he hasn't even taken liberty to read the entire thing while attending to his business on the throne.

"Wow…" came the voice of a young teenage girl. She looked up at the tall spiky-haired blonde as he blew a bubble with his sugar-free gum. "You're so pretty…!"

Hiruma's eyes narrowed. As evil as other perceived him to be, he was still Japanese. Like many others he enjoyed traditions such as Obon Festivals and carnivals, only if others would poke fun at him for such base enjoyment they would find themselves knee deep in the Devils Handbook. The red, black and white yukata that came down to his knees was a near perfect match for the devil quarterback and his love for the Devil Bats. And the big and bold letter-block '1" on the back to signify his number rounded off his ensemble.

"I'm feeling thirsty…" He grinned, pointing a finger at the young girl. "You! Go buy us some lemonade."

"W-what? Who do you think you are demanding something like that from me?"

Hiruma leaned against a tree with the Devils Handbook in hand. "Ando Reiko. Banten High School class 1-E. You received a failing grade in math and to avoid punishment from your parents you sle--"

"WAH! Lemonade for everyone! I'll be right back with your order!"

_Clap._ "Damn fan girls."

"You'll never get a girlfriend with that attitude, Hiruma." Said persons' reply to Musashi was a single finger. "Only stating the truth." He scratched the back of his neck.

"T-tournament favorites…" Kurita continued to quiver with nervousness.

"Che, fucking fat ass." A small commotion garnered the blonde's attention. "Well, well. He finally shows himself. That is one person who will deliver no matter what kind of pressure he is under."

It was scene from ancient Japan. A small procession of Japanese Buddhist monks in white robes flanking a prideful, fearless Lord. To say that his yukata and hakama were elegant would be more of an insult than a compliment. A main body of cotton white accented by purple décor and a yellow silk sash tied perfectly around his waist. Only the elderly, those who remember the traditions and culture of the times during and before the Meiji Era, stood aside the bespectacled young man's path and bowed low in respect for the approaching Lord. Those accompanying the elderly were forced by their chaperones to follow their example while others, the generations born after the 2nd Great War, watched in wonder.

The procession came to a halt when the young Lord, Riku, knelt at the river bank and received a lit candle lantern from one of the monks. In turn the monks stepped back, bowing down until their foreheads came in contact in the ground in the dogeza position while their Lord held the candle in the air and began a prayer. After a few words they all joined in, rising slowly as he lowered the candle into the river to be swept away by the gentle current. Their act drew the attentions of other attending the Obon festival, as if giving them permission to approach and begin the long standing tradition of remembrance. To light a candle lantern and cast it into the waters to wash away allowing the spirits of the dead to be guided to the after-life.

"Fucking baldie, this is new," Hiruma smirked at the look of anger directed toward him from the monks. Such anger was immediately squashed when they recognized their master's comrades. And no, it was not because Hiruma had the Devil's Handbook. He did not have anything on them – for now. "First time?"

"No. I did it once before when I was attending Mahou with you three." He stood up, brushing off and adjusting his garb. "It's family tradition for the first born of the current generation to wear this kind of clothing. Every time I wear them, even when celebrating in the States I get the same reaction from the elderly."

"Of course, fool. We're well past the days of the Feudal system." Musashi scratched himself. "Some still live in the past or just enjoy keeping traditions alive."

"Whatever. As much as a confidence boost if gives me, I'll stick with being the guy that no one really pays attention to."

Kurita gave off a nervous laugh. "You did very well, Riku-kun. Normally your grandfather does that ceremony every other year. Next year will be my temple's turn to sponsor the Bon Festival."

"Speaking of ceremony, do we have to attend that opening ceremony before the tournament begins?" Riku used his pinky to clean out his ear. "It's a waste of time. Just get to the football and get it over with. I hate standing around while someone gives a speech."

"Tradition is tradition, man." The kicked put his arm around Riku into a head lock. "So, little man," he said in a joking manner. "How is that idiot teammate of yours?"

"Probably getting his butt reamed out by his mother before behind himself. He'll take the test at the beginning of next week but we won't get the results until the following day. The guy is smarter than he seems, so don't worry about it." He switched subjects. "Putting that aside, what do you think about that magazine article about us?"

"Bullshit," all three said in unison. Hiruma continued after. "The bigger question is whether those guys are ready for us before we pound it into their throats." He cackled with glee as the mere thought.

"We're really popular now. I wonder how many will show up to see our games."

"Simple." Hiruma pointed up at the darkened sky as fireworks began shooting off an exploding in bright flashes of light. An entire series of sky rockets went off at the same time and delivered a message within it.

_**Devil Bats have come back! Cheer for us while we murder every team in front of us! You're not cool if you're not there!**_

"YA HA!!"

--

Days later in another part of Japan…

A large group of football players were practicing on their field. Like many they were preparing for the upcoming tournaments that would be held. The most recognizable players were a running back with an Eyeshield wearing number 22, a quarterback with a feminine build wearing number 6, a tall receiver wearing number 10 and big lineman wearing number 78. Their focus on football was unwavering as their desire to win was greater than themselves. Their concentration, however, was soon broken by the arrival of a monk dressed in white robes carrying a scroll.

"I bring a message from our Lord, Ayasegawa Riku-dono. It is his reply to the invitation received from the Teikoku Gakuen Alexanders."

Teikoku Alexanders of the Kansai region, the winners of each and every Christmas Bowl since the beginning of the Christmas Bowl tournament. While the Shinryuuji Naga were known as Gods of Kantou, the Alexanders have defeated them each and every time in the Christmas Bowl to become American Football Gods of Japan. Like many other teams, they recruited only the best players from around the nation offering sports scholarships and dormitory for those attending from out of town. After seeing the 'Samurai Linebacker' in action and tales of his dominant play from a player who had played against him in America, it was unanimous to recruit the young stud to play for a perennial Christmas Bowl champion.

The messenger squatted down into a rigid sitting position and unraveled the scroll. He began to read out loud.

_"I am honored that such an esteemed school would find use for my talents. Sports scholarships and boarding for my participation with Teikoku Alexanders American Football club is very temping. However, my choice in school is not on athletic merit, but academic. According to my research Teikoku does not even rank within the top 25 of Kansai region senior academies nor could it breech into the Tokyo area top 50. Someone of my status refuses to lower mine self to the level of idiots just for American Football."_

_"Furthermore, you have insulted me by even attempting to recruit this one into your ranks and not even guarantee a starting position. Also, you assumed that your benefits would benefit someone such as I. To think that I would turn my back on those who have fought alongside me, who have gone through thick and thin. I will not dishonor myself nor my American Football comrades and I refuse your invitation just on those merits alone. Foolish peasants. Look toward our Imperial Palace and the statue of Kusunoki Masashige, Dai-Nanko, whose blood flows through my veins and whose spirit resides in my soul. Know this and understand that my loyalty to those who I hold dear is unwavering and that your attempt to guide me upon the path of dishonor only fuels my resolve."_

_"To put it in American terms: Fuck off."_

The monk rolled up the scroll and set it on the grass. "That is all."

He was gone before the Alexanders came out of their stupor.

--

The first day of school. That particular day was dreaded by students all across Japan and considered the most loathsome. It was a day that signified the end of summer and winter vacations, just like the day after the weekend – in many cases Monday – signified the return to work for the working class.

Everyone hated Mondays.

Just days after the Bon festival the students of Deimon Private High filed in the morning, replacing their outdoor shoes with their shoes for school. They greeted their friends and spoke about their summer before migrating to the gymnasium where they would hear a speech from the principal, outlining expectations of the previous year and those of the coming semester.

"Eh-- This is the principal," began a non-descript man with a mustache standing on stage behind a podium. Deimon was a fairly loose school when it came to assemblies in which student attended by remained disorganized thank to a certain blonde devil. "I've already gotten use to the fact that nobody ever listen to my speeches. I hope everyone stays alive for another semester. Don't cause problems by doing troublesome things, like bullying."

"As for the person who bullied me about my aff… er-umm… my small mistake from the past, please be nice this semester and leave me alone. I'm really sorry."

Mamori looked over at Hiruma as he typed away on his laptop. She shook her head knowing he was the person in question.

"Oh and on another note, myself and the staff would like to congratulate our very own American Football club, the Devil Bats, for their victory last semester over the American high school. Keep up the good work. Go, Bats!"

A round of applause and a loud roar of cheers sounded off, surprising many of the Devil Bats in attendance. While their track, kendo, volleyball and sumo clubs were National level contenders, the American Football club suddenly came into the spot line and stole the show. There was not one Deimon student who had not seen the game as it was on television everyone and replayed many times during the course of the summer. Deimon's stock had risen greatly and they had become one of the top contenders in the Tokyo tournament.

For regular Deimon High students, that was something to be proud of.

--

"Yo, American Football club!"

"We saw you on TV!"

Lunch time in class became somewhat of a spectacle. Riku and Sena were joined by Monta, who's class was two doors down, for lunch when they were suddenly bombarded by their fellow classmates with questions. Their popularity was on the rise.

"So, the games start this Sunday?"

"We'll go to see how you guys play. So do your best." Monta made a pose with a banana stuck in his mouth.

"Ooh we're popular!" Sena exclaimed. He almost flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"You work hard too, mister secretary." He merely nodded.

"Riku-san, is it true that you're a descendant of the legendary Kusunoki Masashige?" asked one of the female classmates. The bespectacled linebacker nodded as he chewed on a piece of last nights' pizza. "Oh my! Let me be your wife, Lord Ayasegawa." A few of the other girls gasped at her forwardness.

Riku sweated.

"By the way, you guys were on American Football monthly," said a shaggy haired student. He handed Monta and Sena the magazine for them to take a look.

"Wow, they ranked us really high."

"It's to be expected after our accomplishments."

--

"Souta, don't forget your lunch before leaving for school!"

"Alright, mom! I heard you the first time."

"And wake up the lazy sister of yours."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You only had to say _yeah_ once, young man."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Souta Higurashi. Deimon's infamous safety and one of the most feared defensive backs in the Tokyo area. His return from America after the Death March came with little fan fare. With his grandfather having passed away a few years ago and his sister marrying and moving out, only his himself and his mother remained to care for the family shrine. As heir to the family shrine Souta knew each and every legend, myth and story that was born from this ancient shrine from the Sengoku Jidai. It was his sole duty to care and pass on this shrine to his own heirs, to continue the tradition of the Higurashi Shrine. That was his duty, however, that was not his dream. Souta had dreamed for years of becoming a star soccer player. Even though such dreams were squashed by being expelled from Deimon's soccer club, his wanted to excel as a professional athlete. Being forced into the Deimon Devil Bats and meeting wonderful people like Riku, Sena, Kurita and Hiruma was just the thing he had been waiting for all these years.

And he can play sports how he wanted to play – rough and wild.

"Nee-chan, it's morning. Mom wants you to come down for breakfast." He knocked on door. "Kagome!"

A muffled shout came through the door. Unless Kagome had a sex change overnight, it definitely was not her. "She's up already, God Damn it. Let me fucking sleep…" The guy on the other side grumbled a few things that made Souta blush beat red. "She's outside right now…"

He shook the dirty thoughts out of his head. "I'll be back later tonight to properly greet you, Inu-nii!"

There were a few things a young man did not need to know and the activities of one' sister's sex life was one of them. After knowing the guy for years he would of thought to learn to keep that big mouth of his shut sometimes. Sliding down the rail from the second floor, he quickly snatched up his bento box, back pack and a football on his way out. Stepping out onto the front porch he stopped to observe his surroundings. After years of living at the shrine nothing much has change. Possibly the only original piece was the ancient tree the Goshinboku, a mighty piece of nature that had stood the test of time for hundreds of years. The house. The shrine. Those stairs that he had dreaded ever since he was a kid, but enjoyed them for their use as a training tool. The chopping log for the Sacred Fire and the sand garden that he personally attends to. All had special memories for Souta, however, the shrine for the Ancient Well held the most memories.

"Souta."

"Nee-chan!"

"Woah!" exclaimed the brunette in priestess garbs. She felt like she was having the life squeezed out of her. "Wow, squirt. You really grown bigger since the last time I saw you. You're bigger than me now."

"I was also bigger than you, sis. You just didn't know it yet."

"Cocky."

"Thank your husband for that."

She spotted the football in his hands. "Mom showed us the game that you played in. I have never seen Mom that excited since Grandpa died. You should have seen Inuyasha screaming at the television every time you hit one of those big American players and took them down." She placed a hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed. Compliments always made him embarrassed, especially from Kagome. "Well, I try my best. Inu-nii was a good teacher when I stayed with you guys for a while." He paused. "By the way, when are you coming back to stay permanently?"

The Miko of the Shikon Jewel shook her head. "We'll save that for tonight. Go to school. Have fun and make us proud of my American Football brother."

Souta waved back as he ran toward the train station. "Good bye, Nee-chan! I'll see you tonight."

--

"Taki Natsuhiko, correct?"

"Yes, that's me." He posed with his jacket held open.

The teacher shook his head. The first day of the second semester and he was here with this idiot. "According to our records you attended Serra Private High School in America through Deimon's student exchange program last year. However your transcripts from the American school say you dropped out after being suspended from a club activity. Is this correct?"

Taki hung his head in shame. "It was a selfish mistake. I'm sorry."

"Apologies will not change the fact that you have to repeat your first year of high school, Taki-kun. Your results for this mid-semester exam will determine if Deimon will accept your application and place you in the 2nd session of this year or reject it until next year. Are you aware of this and fully understand the implications placed upon you?"

"I understand, Sensei. I've been waiting for this my whole life."

"Deimon Private High may not have as many students as other more prominent high schools, but we express quality over quantity." He placed a booklet and scan-tron sheet in front of Natsuhiko. "I wish you luck, but with eyes like those I doubt you'll care. You have 45 minutes to complete this 200 question exam. Open your booklet… now."

Taki opened his book and reached into his shirt pocket. His hands went up to his hair, pulling his blonde locks back into a tight pony tail with a small scrunchy. Without fail he would take this test, pass it and prove to Ayasegawa that he was a changed man. Then he would prove to the rest of the Devil Bats that he was worthy of wearing their colors and honoring them by becoming one of the best players in the Kantou area. Anything for them. For him.

It was now do or die.

--

End of Chapter 21

--

Author's Notes:

Deimon is S-rank while Oujo is merely A-rank?! Here is my take on why the ranking is so high. In the manga and anime they did NOT defeat Taiyou nor the Aliens. Here they did defeat the two and not only that, they did it on national and international television in front of EVERY team watching across Japan. They sacked Harou more times than Shinryuuji ever did, and the Nagas NEVER sacked the Pharaoh. In all their games since Riku played, they allowed NEGATIVE yardage when teams ran the ball, even against the Aliens. On top of that, they have only two players that regularly play both sides of the ball (Kurita and Ishimaru) meaning they have more stamina when playing their normal positions.

Teikoku Gakuen trying to recruit Riku. Sounds very typical of the perennial X-mas bowl champions.

Questions and comments. You know what to do.


	22. The Final Lineups

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

--

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 22: The Final Line-Ups

The final days leading to the start of the Tokyo Area American Football Tournament were at hand. The members of the Deimon Devils bats were waiting in anticipation for the games to begin. This is what they had all trained for and many have suffered the Death March to bring themselves to the next level to compete against the many monsters that they would face in the coming games. Try was not a word they practice. They all were in the business of winning games and to fulfill their collective dream of playing in the Christmas Bowl.

It was win or die. No exceptions.

With the exception of Kurita and Komusubi with their penchant for waking up at ridiculous hours in the morning to begin practice that weekend, Sena, Monta and Mamori were greeted by the group that did not participate in the Death March over the summer. It was a surprise to find the basketball guys Yohei and Kenta, Ishimaru, Shiro and Omosadake the first ones inside the club house. They were normally on time or just a couple minutes early before changing into their gear. All five of them were present extra early this morning well before the sun had risen over the horizon. With the exception of Omosadake, it was the first time anyone from the Death March participants seen the others.

"Everyone, it's good to see you. Good morning," Mamori greeted with a smile.

"Mamori-chan!" greeted Kenta, who posed for their lovely sempai.

"We're ready to kick butt this year, Mamori-chan! Watch us closely," Yohei exclaimed, following suit with his partner in crime. Their target sweated.

"Good morning, Anezaki, Sena-kun, Tarou-kun," greeted plain' ol' Ishimaru.

"Ishimaru-san."

"Mukyaa, why is everyone here so early in the morning?"

It was the short fatty that spoke for everyone. "Compared to everyone else we may seem like ordinary people, don't think we'll let you guys take the glory because you did some sort of Death March."

"The twins told us all about your training; you guys that went to America." Shiro smirked, tossing his long hair back behind his shoulders as he placed his hands on his hips. The basketball guys made gagging sounds after his somewhat effeminate pose. "Don't think that we slacked off while you were gone. Everyone here has done some hardcore training to get ourselves ready for the tournament."

Monta rubbed his chin. "Now that I think about it, everyone does look a lot different." He pointed at Shiro. "I see it now. You have a tan! You had fun at the beach, didn't you?!"

Shiro waved him off. "Something like that, Raimon-kun. I had a beach volleyball tournament in Okinawa this summer. We lost, of course, but I was mostly there for the training."

"What kind of training did you do?" asked the quarter Japanese manager.

"Oh, a little of this and that," he said before further explaining. "I swam in the ocean…"

"MUKYAA! I knew you were having fun!!"

"… while pulling a small fishing boat filled with the other Volleyball team members." Monta dropped his chin. "Oh, and I did some underwater scuba diving jumping from the sea floor while carrying a tank and dragging an anchor." The others told them of their training.

"We played in a basketball tournament and lifted weights with Omosadake-kun and Ishimaru-san this summer. And we trained in Olympic style wrestling." Said the basketball pair.

"Sumo tournament, weight program with the others and beach rugby. Even a normal guy like me did training."

"Well, the Athletic club got to the Nationals this year and we placed second overall. This year I tried my hand at some of the field events like the triple and long jump. I didn't do as well as I did in the track events, but the training I had to go through was much harder than last year. I also took time off to work-out and practice our drills with everyone else." Ishimaru explained.

It was only now that they saw the obvious results from their training. While still considered a fatty, the short Omosadake seemed to have grown a little in height and slimmed slightly along the waist. However his arms and legs seemed to have grown longer and have been hardened, taking slightly more definition than they had previously seen him. His posture was more rigid and he held his head up higher than he use to. The most clear change were his eyes, normally closed, were open just a bit to show the fire hidden behind them. Ishimaru also seemed to have beefed up as he filled his gym uniform by one whole size and tightened his body with his new field event workouts. He had maintained his track star body and speed while adding more pounds to enhance his durability. While his attitude seemed plain, it was a sure thing that his dedication to the team would not be that of just a temporary player.

The three big differences came in the form of Yohei Satake and Kenta Yamaoka. Though their original sport was not as physically demanding as the others, they supplemented their training with the unforgiving world of Olympic wrestling. Throwing down your opponents was not their aim, but to learn how to gain leverage to complete tackles. Balance and leverage training while maintaining position, some of the keys in Olympic wrestling and vital in making defensive plays against ball handlers. They had bulked up, each growing an in inch or two over the summer and turning their bodies that were once ideal for point and shooting guards in basketball, more ideal for power forwards and football tight-ends. The most profound change came from Shiro Takiki. What was once a bean stalk was now a tall swimmers body and he was obviously proud of what he had accomplished over the summer. His gym shirt was tight on his body displaying his chiseled chest and six-pack along with his toned arms and legs. Combined with his pretty boy looks and tanned skin he looked to be more like a yaoi fan girls wet dream than a football player.

"I'm not sure whether I should squeal like an idiot, or call you gay," Mamori dead-panned as she saw Shiro take another pose. Her choice words had some Riku influence.

Ishimaru looked at his watch. "You know, we have a couple hours. Why don't we all get breakfast at the diner? If we're going to talk about our own adventures it would be best if we do it over something to eat."

The door suddenly slammed open revealing Kurita and Komusubi. "Did someone say food?"

"Hugoo!"

Sena sweated.

--

Sena and Monta were walking back to the club house leaving most of the team at the diner. Mamori had left earlier after a phone call so they decided to head back to see if anyone else had arrived. Along the way they read over the current issue of American Football Monthly.

"The comment about Deimon really pumps me up," Monta said.

"I know. But we were still placed low because in official games we only won once against Koigahama in the spring." Sena opened the door.

"YAAAAH!!" shouted a cheerful cheerleader wearing roller blades.

Sena shut the door.

"What the heck was that?"

The door slid open, this time because of an irate Suzuna Taki. "Why did you close the door?!" Sena warded her off.

"I was shocked..!"

She grinned and waved a pom-pom in his face. "Ohh? I see now, you were surprised to see me, huh? You shy young man!" She slid next to him with a sly look to her visage. "Aren't you happy now? Aren't you glad that you have a cheerleader?" Monta cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Let me tell you, Suzuna. Men compete against each other! We won't become perverts and drop our jaws just because the girls are cheering for us!" The image of a huge wave crashed behind him making the other two sweat. "However, I'm still grateful for your support."

"Oh yeah…?" She pulled a certain Mamori Anezaki out through the doorway dressed in a similar revealing cheerleading outfit. "How about this?"

"Suzuna-chan! I'm just the manager… and this doesn't suit me anyways. This is embarrassing!"

Monta's nose exploded.

Hiruma sat on one of the tables calmly recording every second with a video camera. "Recorded in Devil's Handbook."

--

Suzuna sweated under the eye of Riku Ayasegawa.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?" she asked, feeling a little nervous. "Would you stop staring at me like that?"

"How old are you again?"

"Of all that—I'm fourteen." His eyes suddenly lit up and his visage became a lustful smirk.

"You're pretty cute in that." Everyone gasped as his forward behavior, especially Mamori who sent him a look that was quickly hidden from the others. Hiruma cackled while the young roller blader turned beet red. "We could use a cheerleader. Mamori-chan, why don't you—"

She held up a stop sign. "No! I'm the team manager. I'm not doing such an embarrassing thing." The suggestive eyebrow movements he directed toward her as Hiruma showed him the clip on the video camera made her blush.

"Cheering support is also an important thing!" Kurita exclaimed in Suzuna's defense. "If they audience is excited about the match, we'll work harder too."

"Thus, I've been put in charge of keeping up the audience's enthusiasm," said Deimon's knew cheer captain. "I might not be a Deimon student, but my brother has already passed the test and become a member of the Devil Bats."

Kurita showed a look of surprise. "Taki-kun has already taken the club-entry test?" Sena was surprised also.

"When did he… that's great!"

"Wait a minute…" Riku rubbed his chin. "I thought today we would be testing to see who makes the cut as regular members for each side of the ball. I don't remember that idiot showing us the test results and qualifying. Hiruma?"

"Che. No."

Suzuna's eye twitched.

"Ya, hello everyone!" Natsuhiko greeted as he slid the door open and held a pose. His little sister skated up to him with an upset look.

"Aniki! The announcement isn't until tomorrow. What's going on?"

He brushed his hair behind his ear, smirking. "Don't worry, my sista! In my case, it's 150 certain that I'll make the team. All I did was take the initiative to tell you that I made it ahead of time."

_WHAM!_

"Don't tell me until you know for sure! If you failed you'd make me look like an idiot for dressing like this! If you don't pass I'll kill you so make sure you pass!" She screamed this while violating him with her roller blades.

"It hurts, my sista…"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Stupid Aniki…"

"Cocky, aren't you, Taki?" Musashi learned against the corner wall as he watched the small TV the team had owned well before the club house expansion. "Thinking you'll make the team with a 150 chance. Are you that confident in yourself?"

Riku spoke up before anyone else to could add their two cents. "No, he'll make the team. Someone with his size and his unique talents are hard to come by. Today's qualifications is more to test what he is capable of than if he is to be a regular. He has other qualifications he must meet before he could play with the Devil Bats. Right, Hiruma?"

"Che.."

"Is that is the case, Ayasegawa-kun, then I'm already part of the team." He tossed an open envelope onto the table. The school seal was stamped onto the front of the letter and as a water mark in the paper Riku folded out and read. "I followed you guys through the Death March and kept my promise of passing the entrance examination. Please, allow me to show you that I am further worthy of becoming a Devil Bat." He held his head down low as he bowed over the table.

"That isn't up to me," Riku said. He looked at Taki with a serious look in his eyes. "And this time it's not even Hiruma, Kurita or Musashi's call." He turned to the others. "What do you think team? Taki Natsuhiko has passed the Deimon entrance exam with a perfect score. A _**PERFECT**_score. He has showed that he is willing to do what it takes to become a true student-athlete." Those who participated in the Death March, especially Hiruma, gawked at the blonde who they all thought of as an idiot. "As a football player, I know first-hand how good this guy is; I played with him on the same team. Tell me – do you want to accept him into the team right now? Or, do you want to see for yourself what this guy is capable of?"

Riku had put everyone on the spot for this one. Hiruma shot him a glare, but the linebacker merely shook his head and made a hand movement that told the blonde quarterback to back off for the moment and allow things to happen. Riku's aim was to allow the team to be able to make decisions to show that even they had say in who plays for the team. It would not be fair for some who have played in those memorable games against Taiyou and NASA for some newcomer entering and undermining the team chemistry. The others talked amongst themselves before they choose Juumonji to speak up as their representative. Sena knew how good Taki really was since he was the one that found him during that NFL training camp.

"If he's as smart as he is, then we want to see what he can do. If he can pass under Hiruma's standards, then that's good enough for us."

"Natsuhiko, you heard them. Considering the teams that we'll play this coming tournament, you have one hell of a tough crowd to please. We hold everyone to a higher standard so you better show us your A-game or take a hike."

"Rick, did you forget who I am? I've been waiting for this my whole life!"

Hiruma cocked a shotgun and pointed it at the team. "Alright you fucking dirt bags. It's time for practice!"

"Listen up," Doburoku called the team to his attention. "This is the final test." He looked at his watch. Only 7:30 Am. Plenty of time for two practices. "Two practices today in which we'll test your strength, speed and position skills. For the first practice we will start in the gymnasium and weight room followed by non-contact drills and scrimmage. Gym shorts and shirts only. You have ten minutes to dress and be there."

"Yes, sir!" Yukimitsu was the first to respond and the first to depart. Sena had to admire his drive to become a regular team member.

_Yuki-san is so energetic._

--

The Devil Bats assembled in the weight room and were put through the wringer. Doburoku, Mamori and Sena went from each player one by one taking height and weight measurements with surprising and not-so surprising results. Over the summer it was clear with the youth of the team that many of them would grow. The twins had both grown slightly taller along with the basketball guys and Komusubi. The biggest growth in height was with Yukimitsu who went from being 5'11" to 6'1" over the course of the summer, a benefit that gave him points on Doburoku's check list. His growth made him tied with the twins for third tallest players with Kurita and the newcomer Taki taking first and second respectively. As for weight, Kurita was still the fatty king followed by Riku and Omosadake. The twins each had bulked a few pounds and with the exception of Riku and pretty boy Shiro, had the most defined bodies.

The team gathered around the three parallel bar benches. The first three up were Natsuhiko Taki, Futoshi Omosadake and Ishimaru Tetsuo. Everyone's eyes focused on the blonde with looks of expectation.

"AH HA HAAA!"

"FUU!"

"Hnnn!"

Omosadake's new bench press: 130 kg!

Ishimaru's new bench press: 93 kg!

Natsuhiko's bench press: 125 kg!

Sena gawked. "Wow… Taki-san is really strong.." Hiruma smirked while the others whispered amongst themselves. Riku nodded to Taki, showing his approval. Suzuna jumped on her smirking brother, squealing with excitement.

Next up came the three powerhouses of the Devil Bats – Kurita, Riku and the mini-tank Komusubi. The most interested was Doburoku who wanted to see the power of the American raised Samurai with his own eyes. Back in Las Vegas just before the team had departed for Japan he had tested Sena in his new technique, the Devil Bats Ghost. The Ghost was a combination of speed, stutter and crossover steps and instinct which allowed the runner to evade players. It was the kind of running style employed by famous running backs like Marcus Allen, OJ Simpson, Reggie Bush and LaDainian Tomlinson. Sena had passed his test, but his curiosity for Riku's ability was just too much to control and he had ordered the linebacker to try and stop Sena.

He did so without fail. Several times.

"SHRAAH!

"HUGOU!!"

"FUNNURABA!!"

Riku's new bench press: 165 kg!

Kurita's new bench press: 183 kg!

Komusubi's new bench press: 136 kg!

"Wonderful, Riku-sempai!" exclaimed Itachi (115 kg bench)

"So strong, Riku-sempai!" Sasuke (100 kg bench) breathed out in wonder.

"Hey… we're in the same grade, you know…"

Suzuna tried to comfort her depressed brother in the corner. He pouted. "Impossible! Eclipsed so easily…"

"There, there, Aniki."

Off to the side Hiruma (84 kg bench) watched as each player performed their bench with varying results. The influence of Riku has turned drastically in favor of the Devil Bats as everyone had some sort of improvement over the course of the summer, whether it be Pudding Pop' (Omosadake) and Fucking String Bean' (Shiro) overall improvement or an increase in strength like Kurita and Souta. The fact is Hiruma never expected such improvements without his influence, let alone mention the amount of potential regular player. Without a doubt everyone would make the team, not the 12 players' goal he had at the beginning of the year.

"Alright! Everyone that has performed your bench press max, follow me outside and we will begin the remaining test for your 40-yard dash," ordered Deimon's drunk trainer. "Sena-kun, stay here and finish recording the others."

"Hai."

Mamori followed the others leaving only Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita, Riku, Yukimitsu and Sena. The demonic blonde pumped his boom-stick and pointed it at the pair. "Alright fucking midget and fucking forehead. Get your asses on the bench and let us see what you have gained from the Death March!"

"Hiiieee!"

"YOOSSH!!"

Yukimitsu's new bench press: 66 kg!

Sena's new bench press: 92 kg!!

Riku looked impressed. "Fuu, lookie what we have here. Someone seems to have gained a whole lot of strength over the summer, ey, Sena-kun?"

Kurita picked up Yukimitsu. "Yuki-san! You've improved since the last time. This is great!"

Said person could only stare at his hands, shocked out of his mind at the weight he had just handled. He could see it now – the calluses created from doing push-ups on the hot American asphalt and dry road-side curbs and the veins running along his toned arms pumping the blood that gave him life and strength. He looked up at Riku, who nodded to the very same thoughts that were running through his mind.

"Some punishment, huh?" Musashi (100 kg bench) chuckled. "Strengthening the upper body to protect the football. That is one of the keys for a running back."

Hiruma cackled, clapping shut the record book. "Both of you have improved. Now get the fuck out of here! Fucking midget! Put on these clothes and your helmet. Do it now!" It was a new pair of gym shorts and a tank top.

"But Hiruma-san…"

Click-clack.

"Hiiieeee!!"

--

They were lined up outside on the practice field at one end of a formation of cones that ran 40-yards from end to end. Doburoku stood to one side with his note book open while Mamori stood at the opposite end of the team with a stop watch. The trainer put a whistle to his mouth and called out the first runner.

"We are going to officially record your 40 time. Everyone starts off in a three point stance and will not stop until they have passed the other cones. Mamori-chan, are you ready."

She waved. "Ready, Sensei."

"Tetsuo Ishimaru!" _**FLIRT!**_

Ishimaru's new 40-yard dash: 4.4 sec!

"As expected from a track player. 10 points. Satake Yohei (84 kg bench)!" _**FLIRT!**_

Yohei's new 40-yard dash: 5.0 sec!

"Yamaoka Kenta (84 kg bench)!" _**FLIRT!**_

Kenta's new 40-yard dash: 4.9 sec!

"An improvement from the spring. Kenta's speed is attributed to his lower body weight. At least they are not average. 15 points each," the coach whispered to himself. "Taki Natsuhiko!" _**FLIRT!**_

Natsuhiko's 40-yard dash: 4.7 sec!!

"YES!" He shouted while doing an Elvis-like pose. "I have successfully beaten my previous record of 4.8! Ah Ha ha! 150 percent effort!!"

Everyone was impressed, especially the trainer. "An idiot, but his influence on the team is a positive. They're all fired up. 20 points and 10 more for physical ability. Raimon Tarou (74 kg bench)!" _**FLIRT!**_

Monta's new 40-yard dash: 4.9 sec!

"Effort MAX! MUKYAA! How is that, Mamori-chan?"

She sweated. "Very good, Monta-kun."

"Normal guys like me don't like giving out that much effort, because I'm just a normal human." Omosadake (5.6 sec 40 time) muttered. "I think I got a fat guy cramp…"

_**BOOOOM!!**_

"YA-HA!! Look who is late!" Hiruma (5.0 sec 40 time) shouted as he lowered the smoking shot gun. "Go, Eyeshield 21! Show these low lifes' the results of your training."

Sena sweated under his helmet, feeling a little nervous. The shorts were made of a light material and allowed him to move freely but they hugged him a little too much for his taste. The same could be said about his tank top that seemed painted on, somewhat like a muscle shirt, and hit indeed showed off each and every muscle he had strengthen and toned throughout the entire Death March. A tight six-pack of abs, a toned chest and vein laden rippling arms; the results from doing several thousand sit-ups and push-ups.

_**FLIRT!!**_

Sena's (Eyeshield 21) new 40-yard dash: 4.2 sec!

Juumonji (102 kg bench, 5.5 sec 40 time) smirked. "That guy…"

"Show off…" Kuroki (89 kg bench, 5.1 sec 40-time) snorted.

"It's to be expected from all the training we did in America," Togano (115 kg bench, 5.5 sec 40 time) said this while reading the latest issue of Shonen Jump.

Mamori looked around. "By the way, where did Sena go?"

Suzuna looked right at Sena, or Eyeshield 21. "Huh?"

Kurita (6.5 sec 40 time) gave off a nervous chuckle. "Sena-kun went to the convenience store to buy everyone sports drinks."

Musashi (5.6 sec 40 time) palmed his face. "Such an unconvincing excuse—"

"Oh! Isn't that nice of Sena," she said.

Hiruma dialed a number while opening up his Devil Handbook. They needed sports drinks and sugar-free gum.

"Yukimitsu Manabu!" He looked over at the tall lanky boy lining up in a three-point stance. _Yukimitsu's last 40 time was 6.1 seconds. Just plain horrible, not even the 5.5 high school average. Let's see what his special Death March training did for him._ _**FLIRT!**_

Mamori stopped the watch. She gasped. "5.2 seconds! That's nearly a whole second increase!"

"YES!!" Yuki cried, tripping on himself and tumbling to the ground. He had tears of joy flowing from his eyes at his own personal accomplishment. "A whole second!

Komusubi (5.4 second 40 time) pounded his chest. "HUGOU!**"** Yuki looked confused.

Itachi (4.9 sec 40 time) translated. "Daikichi-kun says that he congratulates you on such a huge improvement. Your dedication to American Football and to the team inspires him and that he too will also continue to improve and one day become just as powerful as his master."

Sasuke (4.5 sec 40 time) scratched his head. "He said all that?"

"Yes, Nii-chan. You do not understand it because you're not as powerful as me." Sasuke snorted.

"So what? I'm faster!"

"Knock it off you two," Riku (4.4 sec 40 time) ordered. _Even I didn't know what he said, shoot._

"Hai, Riku-sensei!"

"I'm not even going to bother…"

--

Doburoku smirked as he finished tallying the points for each player after the morning practice. Compared to their previous stats from before the NASA Aliens game, everyone had made enormous jumps in physical ability across the board. Manabu Yukimitsu had made the biggest jump in overall physical stats by improving his bench by a couple kilos, adding more weight and height, but the huge improvement of his 40-time and ability to memorize plays and defensive formations put him well above the others not name Hiruma, Ayasegawa or Higurashi. The four team captains – Hiruma, Ayasegawa, Kurita and Musashi – had remain steady and only improved in overall stamina and kicking power for Musashi.

After returning from an early afternoon lunch and an hour of break, the team collectively stretched together and dressed in their pads for the second practice of the day. Most teams in America during the last few weeks of summer conducted what was called a _Hell Week_, a name that ironically fit Hiruma's way of thinking. Hell Week comprised of two or three full practices in a single day starting early in the morning and ending in the later afternoon or early evening and would involve heavy cardiovascular training while wearing pads and helmet. In the case of the Devil Bats, their own Hell Week lasted the entire 2400 kilometers of the Death March.

Practice began after a few warm-up stretches and drills monitored by Doburoku and Mamori with Suzuna in her cheerleader outfit providing motivation. The once proud Sword of Sengoku University continued to monitor the team and their abilities with Monta and Sena – in his Eyeshield 21 guise – earning points for being themselves and Taki, who wore pads and helmet but wore one of Kurita's oversized gym shirts over his pads, earning points for being a great influence on inner team competition.

_**FLIRT!**_

Doburoku pointed to Hiruma. "Receivers and backs, defensive backs and linebackers go with Hiruma for Seven-on-Seven scrimmage. All linemen follow me!**"**

Riku clapped his hands above his head calling the defensive backs to huddle while Hiruma did the same with the others. Because Natsuhiko was on Hiruma's side Musashi joined the defense to play free safety. "We're going to do a seven on seven scrimmage—"

"I don't think the numbers add up," Musashi interrupted while picking his ear. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Right, I know. Cornerbacks are going to be Shiro and Souta. Kenta will move to strong safety and you're at the free safety position covering the weak side of the formation. We're going to be short one linebacker because Ishimaru-san splits time on both sides of the ball. In this case we are going to play Cover 1 man defense with Musashi being the roaming safety in the middle."

"Right," the kicker agreed.

Both sides lined up on a formation of cones that represented five down lineman. Hiruma's offense took up what should have been the I-formation with Taki lined up to the right side, Ishimaru and Eyeshield 21 lined up stacked behind the quarterback and Monta lined up to the right facing Souta. The two Death March survivors smirked at each other, exchanging quick hand slaps as a sign of friendly competition.

"Let's see what your capable of after the Death March, Monta-kun," said Souta Higurashi (93 kg bench, 4.4 sec 40 time). "I've been mirroring you all throughout that time and I got you down pat."

"Did you forget my goal, Souta?" Monta watched the ball in Hiruma's hand while he waited for the snap 'under center'. "When it comes to catching I won't be defeated by anyone!"

"Set! Hut!"

Hiruma received the fake snap and dropped back, faking a hand-off on a draw for Eyeshield 21. The two backs stayed in to block while Yukimitsu ran an inside corner, Taki a long post and Monta a streak route. The monkey-like boy came off the line in sync with his quarterback, his eyes never looking back for the pass just straight ahead to his goal. Souta on the other hand completely mirrored Monta, running backward for several long yards before turning and sticking to the receiver like a fly on fly paper. When Monta did finally look back for the ball, Souta followed the movement of his hands jumping up into the air as he did and going for a defensed pass! Just as his own finger tips tapped the ball away from his opponent, the ever determined Tarou Raimon clamped down hard with his big hands and hauled in the pass for a nice completion.

"CATCH MAX!!" he posed once he hit the ground. "That was harder than I thought. Souta, you're a great opponent. I'm MAX glad you're on our team." He gave the temporary corner a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Monta-kun," he replied, licking his lips. He had a determined eye that the short receiver had only see against his opponents. "Don't think you'll get the ball next time."

"SET! HUT, HUT!!"

Souta kept good on his word and Monta didn't receive the ball as he defended the slant route and forced Hiruma to check down to another receiver. He pump faked to Yukimitsu running the post route before he decided to check down to Eyeshield 21 on the swing route. Sena received the ball and turned up field, but was suddenly wrapped up by Riku before he had any chance of utilizing his Devil Bats Ghost in a game-line situation. Riku let go of him instead of going for the normal tackle.

It was practice after all.

"Set!"

This time the offense lined up with Ishimaru as a slot receiver and Eyeshield as the lone single back. The ace formation with Monta as the lone receiver to the strong side and Yuki and Ishimaru on the opposite. The defense adjusted accordingly.

"Hut! Hut, hut!"

Hiruma dropped back for a quick pass and pumped a pass toward Yukimitsu before he tested the middle of the field with a deep throw on a fade route to the new addition to the Devil Bats. Natsuhiko ran deep into the secondary, suddenly leaping high into the air and turning to catch the pass! And just as he came down, he was sandwiched by Kenta and Musashi – but that didn't stop him! Natsuhiko gave them a brief glimpse of what he was capable of by surviving that crunching double tackle and dragging the pair a couple yards before finally being taken down. The demonic general of the offense let off completely evil laugh while he fired his machine gun into the air like a madman.

"Good job, Natsuhiko," Riku said as he helped the tight-end to his feet. He knocked him on the helmet and slapped his butt, a sign of approval for most football players and athletes.

"AH HA HAA!" Taki made a pose. "Of course! Something as easy as that I can do all day. There isn't anything I can't do as long as I give 150 percent maximum effort!"

The linebacker palmed his face. "I take back anything good I ever said about you." Still, that one pass was etched in the minds of the offense. Their power had just tripled with Natsuhiko's addition and catching ability.

After a long huddle, the offense took to the line again in an Ace double tight-end formation with Ishimaru being the second tight-end. Monta lined up on Ishimaru's side facing off against Deimon's local pretty boy cornerback. Facing off against Shiro was something Monta had not done since before the NASA Aliens game and compared to the other cornerbacks he had faced up to now, he was the second tallest behind Ken Kamaguruma of the Sphinx. However, height did not matter to Monta. In an aerial battle for the ball, he would not lose to anyone when it came to catching!

Shiro Takiki (80 kg bench, 4.7 sec 40 time) brushed his long hair behind his ear, smirking at Monta. Off to the side Suzuna squealed at seeing such a beautiful motion, the bishonen fan girl inside her peeking out from behind the closet door. "I will say this now, Tarou-kun – I won't be defeated by you."

"I accept your challenge, Shiro-chan!"

He looked amused as he put on his helmet. "This should be fun."

"SET! Hut!"

Shiro back-peddled as Monta took off on his route. Unlike the others, Shiro did not participate in the Death March nor did the same mirror training as Souta, a training method that would have improved his playing style perfectly at his cornerback position. Instead, Shiro used his long legs and balance gained from swimming to give him that fraction of a second moment to place his steps perfectly to defeat against Monta. Then suddenly the short receiver planted his foot and turned right into a comeback route, leaping high into the air for the purposely placed pass! And just as suddenly the volleyball player leaped higher than Monta, shocking the entire defense and Hiruma with his display, rearing his arm back and slamming the ball as if drilling a volleyball onto the opponent's territory. Deimon's receiver stared 

at the cornerback once they both touched down.

"When it comes to catching I doubt I would have any chance of defeating Raimon-kun," Shiro said as he removed his helmet, whipping his hair around to allow it freedom from its confine. He placed a hand on his hip and smirked. "However, when it comes to leaping for the ball, it doesn't matter if they are short or tall, I won't be defeated. My body was only a secondary goal; what you saw right now was the true result of my training."

Riku liked what he saw. _A cornerback's main duty is to prevent the wide-receiver from catching the ball. It's like he was leaping up to spike the ball, not catch it. It's a skill only volleyball players possess, to concentrate on hitting the ball in mid-air not catch it._

"Shiro-kun that was super MAX spectacular!" Monta grinned at the former volleyball player. "I had no chance reaching that high. Next time I'll defeat you, I promise you this. I won't lose to anyone, not even you."

He smirked. "I'll hold you to that, Tarou-kun."

--

Practice lasted until the night time when Hiruma finally called the end of practice around 7 PM in the evening. Neither teammate felt that bit tired after exerting so much effort to show everyone the results of their training. Because they were a small team, the true result of their training was their stamina. To be able to last the entire game, especially in the 4th quarter when the body begins to scream and your breath shortens. To master this quarter of mental toughness, the body must be able to last.

That was the true goal of the Death March.

After changing and a refreshing shower, the team gathered at the club house along with Mamori, Doburoku and Suzuna. Sena made up a lame excuse that Mamori fell for to hide the fact that he was actually Eyeshield 21, which she had accepted without blinking an eye.

"Alright you fucking bastards. It's time to announce the regular players for both sides of the ball." Hiruma cocked his shotgun to double check if they were paying attention while pouring a bag of frighteningly accurate figures on the gridiron table. "Fucking baldy, we'll start with the defense."

The Samurai descendant cleared his throat. "Everyone should know their parts already, but I guess we'll do this to make it official. If I call your name, place your figure on the table. Starting defensive line!"

"Weak-side defensive end, Kiribashi Sasuke, 98. Nose tackle, Kurita Ryokan, 77. Defensive tackle, Omosadake Futoshi, 75. Strong-side defensive end, Kiribashi Itachi, 99."

"Linebackers. Weak-side, Yamaoka Kenta, 14. Middle, Ayasegawa Riku, 54. Strong-side, Satake Yohei, 13."

"Cornerbacks. Tetsuo Ishimaru, 30. Takiki Shiro, 40. Strong safety, Higurashi Souta, 23. Free safety, Taki Natsuhiko, 37."

"YAAA!!" Suzuna jumped onto her brother while Kurita fired off confetti poppers. "Aniki, you made it onto the team!" Natsuhiko tossed his sister onto his shoulder and held open his jacket in a pose.

"Of course, My Sista! 150 percent success, yeah got it!!"

_**BOOOM!**_

Hiruma shook the ceiling dust and debris from his hair while Musashi grumbled while climbing a ladder to replace it. If Hiruma doesn't quit firing off his guns while indoors he was going to take that gun and shove — "Offensive starters!" shouted the blonde. "Of course I'm the quarterback," he placed his demonic statuette on the field. "Linemen!"

"Juumonji, Komusubi, Kurita, Kuroki and Togano." The three brothers, Daikichi and Kurita placed their figures according to how their names were called. It looked funny having Kurita faced off against Kurita on the board.

"Tight-end…" He grinned. "Fucking new guy. Taki Natsuhiko. You're playing both offense and defense."

Riku patted the blonde on the back. "See, Natsu. Just like back in America." He sweated seeing the offensive statue for Taki. While the free safety figure looked menacing his offensive statue looked fruity as it showed him doing his infamous Y-balance. "I wonder about you sometimes…"

He merely grinned, opening his jacket once more.

"Full back, Tetsuo Ishimaru. Running back, Eyeshield 21!"

"Huh?" Suzuna placed Sena's figure for him, winking at the true identity of the Running back of Notre Dame.

"Wide receivers. Raimon Tarou will be the first." Monta nodded, knowing that information already. "The second…"

After much calculation, Hiruma came to a single answer. His original plan was to utilize the basketball players, Shiro and Souta as his second receiver. Because they had much more athletic ability, they were the best candidates for the position even though they desired to play defense. After watching him in the Death March, seeing his growth measured for the first time, his extra power in his bench press and an increase in speed he never accounted for, Hiruma's plans were all thrown in the trash. The decision was obvious.

"Yukimitsu Manabu."

Sena looked up at the second year student. "Yuki-san, this is great! Huh? Yuki-san?" The older boy sighed, shaking his head as he turned from the others and began walking toward the door.

"Yukimitsu, where are you going?" Kurita asked, completely befuddled by the normally energized scholar.

"It's a nice evening. I think I'll go for a walk," he said as he slid the door open. Monta turned to call him back.

"But Yuki-san. You made it as a regular using MAX effort. You should be happy that all your training has finally paid off." The door slid shut before he could continue. "I'm going after him…" A big hand settled onto his shoulder. Musashi shook his head, a sign that such actions would not be tolerated.

"Let him be. He made not look it, but right now he's probably the happiest guys in the world."

"Yuki-san…"

--

He remembered that day quite clearly several months ago. The day when Deimon High played against the cross-town rival Zokugaku and he witnessed the amazing run by a small player named Eyeshield. It was at that point that he contemplated his situation in life and discovered that he did not have any sort of situation. A life revolving around studying for the next test or exam, to exercise the mind for the benefit of oneself in the future. Sure he would find a good job with whatever degree he decided to achieve, but will it bring him the happiness he desired? Would it give him fond memories that he would one day tell his children.

No.

Complicated questions with a simple answer. All his life he was told that sports was something he was just incapable of doing. That his physical prowess compared to others was so low that attempting any sort of sport could possibly hurt him. All his life he had watched, observed and most importantly desired to play some form of organized team activity. To be out there doing something, trying his best. He wanted to feel what others felt whether it be the thrill of victory or the agony of defeat. Either way it was something, a memory he would cherish until he died. So when he witnessed the amazing run by Eyeshield 21, he made his decision to play American Football.

It was the greatest decision he had made in his entire life.

And here he stood on the field where it all started, where he witnessed that amazing running ability. Here is where his story began as he worked his way throughout spring and throughout the Death March of 2400 kilometers. Daily training in order to finally play had paid off and now he stood as a regular, one of the starting two wide receivers for the Deimon Devil Bats.

His body shivered. Tears of joy ran down his face.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

His roar of triumph, his emotional scream that pierced the cool summer evening, could be heard all around town.

--

End of Chapter 22

--

Author's Notes:

I like what I did with Yukimitsu and Shiro. More about Yukimitsu and 

what he did during the Death March along with other individual improvements will show up in games. Ironically as I was proofreading this, I just made a few rivalry's in the form of Shiro vs Sakuraba, Shiro vs Tetsuma and my favorite Riku vs Riku.


	23. Tokyo Area Tournament

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

--

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 23: Tokyo Area Tournament

"At last, the highly anticipated National High School American Football Championship in Tokyo has begun!" said an energetic announcer with hair styled into blade-like extensions. "This is your host Machine Gun Sanada along with famous sports writer and American Football analyst Kumabukuro. Today's opening ceremony is sponsored by NFL Japan, American Football Monthly and Edo TV."

"Now, it has finally begin, the Autumn Tokyo Tournament. Schools from around the Tokyo Area will participate in combat upon the gridiron of American Football for the right to enter this years' Fall Tournament. And here come the teams lead by their managers. First up is one of our school favorites the Tournament Destroyers Amino Cyborgs!"

"Every year they blow through a different sporting event," Kumabukuro said of the white and lavender team lead to the field by a nurse. "Personally, I feel they have a bad atmosphere. Just how much can their medical science take them in the world of sports before someone puts them in their place?"

"And continuing with the veterans, the undersized yet intimidating Kogo Hashiratani Deers!" Sanada announced at the arrival of a brown and tan team lead by their team manager dressed as an Indian tribe girl. "Their sense of stability stands out. They'll have no rivals until the third round."

The sounds of gun fire rang throughout the stadium. "And here the come—one of the favorites to win!! SEIBU WILD GUNMEN! If they've managed to improve at all since spring, I can't even begin to imagine their strength."

"**YA-HA!!**"

The stadium suddenly roared to life, defying all laws of physics as their screams and cheers almost literally shook the Earth. Teams were to walk onto the field escorted by their managers. In the case of one team, a lone player ran out onto the field carrying the Imperial Japanese Flag of War and the American Star Spangled Banner. And soon after him arrived the rest of the team clad in red, wild and untamed with a penchant to destroy anyone in their path to the Christmas Bowl!

"They have finally arrived lead by the Samurai Linebacker, Ayasegawa Riku, the National Heroes Deimon Devil Bats!! Kumabukuro-san, these guys are the ones to watch."

"That they are. They shocked the world defeating the American powerhouse NASA Aliens before the summer break. An explosive offense powered by the Speed of Light running back Eyeshield 21 and the swarming defense aptly named the Monsters of Deimon lead by Ayasegawa Riku-dono, they are clearly one of the top three favorites to win this tournament and possibly go to the Christmas Bowl altogether. If they had a kicker and could find more strength in their offensive line and backs, they would be the perfect team."

"_**DEIMON!**_"

"_**DEIMON!**_"

--

All the teams have assembled and it was quite clear who had the best recruiting program. Deimon lined up in the middle of the pack of 36 teams and they were the smallest team in the tournament with only 20 permanent members for both sides of the ball. Even still, those who did not pay attention drifted their eyes toward Deimon's way, staring down the small team. Anyone who had watched the Devil Bats humiliate the Aliens on international television knew that whoever the Devil Bats faced would have their work cut out for them.

"Eh-- All people must have the deepest desires of their hearts," began a tanned man in a business suit with light colored hair who stood at a podium. "You may have a craving for triumph. However, having come to the Christmas Bowl you are merely one school of many."

Deimon had lined up next to the Oujo White Knights. If by chance Takami had stood next to the same row that had the Kiribashi Brothers, Shin Seijuurou stood next to Sena, Shiro next to Sakuraba and Kurita next to Ootawara. Offensive and defensive rivals for their positions, current or future. Those who had played in the spring tournament game on the Devil Bats glared at the White Knights, wishing upon them certain doom if they by chance meet later on. Those from Oujo returned them in kind, wishing to prove that their one point win was not a fluke.

"Without fear of misunderstanding, let give you a taste of reality. In American Football, you are not seeking sportsmanship of the like. There are no prizes for the runners up. This is a world where only the victor will gain glory. You only have one mission…"

"WIN!"

--

"Hey," Riku called over to Hiruma. "Where is Eyeshield?"

The blonde paused. "What the fuck?! That fucking beard is missing too. What are they doing those fucking little kids!!"

Mamori looked worried. "Their mobiles won't connect…"

Yukimitsu gasped. "I think they turned off their phones for the ceremony."

Doburoku frowned. "Already, the match is about to start…!"

From the first stadium to the next, the Devil Bats had traveled a full city block to the next sports complex where they would face the Amino Cyborgs. The stands were filled to capacity in anticipation of watching the Nation's Heroes face a team that has dominated a different sport every year thanks to their sports medical science. It was intimidating knowing that nearly every player on the Cyborgs' team was built like a brick house and as big as Kurita. The tension on the Deimon sideline only increased with Eyeshield 21's and Natsuhiko's disappearance.

Hiruma flipped open his phone. "Huh? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING CHIBI?!" It was clear who he was talking to. "Stay where you fucking are and wait for your ride." He picked up another phone. "Those two fucking idiots." It was clear that Youichi Hiruma was pissed off. "They said TV reporters held them up and they boarded the wrong bus, which he didn't take. They're half way to Nagano right now."

"NAGANO?!" Kurita and Monta were shocked.

"I told that fucking lizard from Zokugaku to pick him up and take him here," he grumbled as he put away his phone. "Well, there's no way they'll make it before the game begins. At least without him here, they can't use whatever information they gathered about us." He said this while setting up an inflatable Eyeshield 21.

An encounter before the game in the locker room area with the Amino Cyborgs had revealed the opponents secret plans. According to their team captain, a future sports medicine student named Atsuhi Munakata; they had discovered Eyeshield 21's weakness and stated they would exploit it to its fullest extent. The Three Brother's and Komusubi, normally arguing with each other when it comes to contest of strength and ability, laughed at him.

Juumonji snorted. "It doesn't make a bit of difference guys. Whether Eyeshield-kun is here or not, the job of the line is to protect anyone who holds the ball." _Hurry up, Sena._

"You think we did that Death March and all that practice for nothing?" Kuroki cracked his knuckles.

"Are you chickening out on us again, Kurita?" asked the manga reading Togano rolled up a newspaper with intension to knock some sense into the captain of the offensive line. "We won't hold back if that's the case."

"Stop being scared, you fucking fat ass!" Hiruma kicked the big lineman's ass with pin-point accuracy. "We have offensive patterns without Eyeshield! It's not like we have a full team. To preserve stamina, there are also times when they need to be on the bench. Having to leave because of injury is also possible."

"You should know this already, Ryokan, as you're one of the few who play both sides of the ball," Riku added. He looked out at the rest of the team. "I will tell you this right now – if you think we cannot win without Eyeshield 21, then we don't deserve to be in this tournament. Everything you have done, your own personal sacrifices will be nothing but a waste! We're a team! We stick together. If one piece of our puzzle is missing, someone must take the initiative and fill in! If you think we can't do it without Eyeshield-kun, then keep moving backward because I'm going to take this helmet, strap up and beat the living shit out of every one of those stuck up Cyborg bastards until the go crying back to their mothers!"

"Who is with me?!"

"**YEAH!!**"

_He turned their emotions against them and rallied the team behind him,_ Doburoku thought to himself. _This is what those three have been missing back in Mahou Middle School. A commanding voice that brings forth determination without the need for violence or blackmail._

"AMINO!"

"AMINO!"

"Everyone, let's all cheer the Amino Cyborgs together!" shouted the head cheerleader of the Amino team. Their cheering section were all dressed in cheer uniforms that looked like nurses outfits; a combination of sex appeal and fetish for the youth and elderly.

_**BOOM! CRASH!! BLAST!!**_

"YAAA——!!"

The fireworks explosions shocked the Amino team and their cheering section as Deimon's cheering squad came onto the field. Lead by their cute roller blading team captain Suzuna Taki, the Deimon cheerleaders shook their pompoms as they waved to the screaming Deimon fans, also getting heavy positive responses from the Amino side. Blondes, brunettes and red-heads ranging from Caucasian, Hispanic, Asian and African-American descent. Their beauty and sex appear surpassed the Amino cheering section.

And they were stacked.

Kurita sweated. "Where'd you get all those cheerleaders?"

"American supply."

"This is our chance," Juumonji said to his two comrades. "Before Eyeshield 21 comes this is our chance to test our strength."

"…ha!"

"Funny, how we finally become real sportsman," Kuroki muttered, hiding the smirk on his visage. The three turned to each other and butted fist, their eyes of determination burning with their now raging spirits.

"Hiruma." The blonde glanced at the bespectacled linebacker. "If we win the toss receive the ball."

"Che, do you even have to ask fucking baldy?"

--

**AMINO CYBORGS vs. DEIMON DEVIL BATS**

Deimon had indeed won the toss and elected to receive the ball. Amino kicked off from their own 40-yard line with a booming kick toward the other end zone. Deimon ran back and began to form the wedge as Souta received the kick and began running ahead behind his blockers. Feeling nervous at first, once he touched the ball Jekyll disappeared leaving Hyde in his place. Souta suddenly veered away from his wall of blockers, drawing the Amino team toward him before suddenly cutting back the opposite direction leading the Cyborg team right into a wall of defenders! The crowd cheered as Deimon's Assassin carried the ball all the way to their own 39-yard line before being taken down by an Amino player.

Deimon's offense huddled around Hiruma.

"Ishimaru will take over for Eyeshield 21 and the basketball guys will switch off between tight-end and full-back," he stated. "Nothing changes. We're going to pound them with the run until they're black and blue."

1st and 10 on their own 39-yard line. Deimon lined up in the I-formation shocking the Cyborgs and many spectators as they lined up with Eyeshield 21 on the bench. It was a sign to others stating that the Devil Bats intended to hold back against their opponent, many believing that it was to embarrass Amino who had done so to many sports throughout the years. Little did many know that it was all due to the disappearance of Eyeshield 21 and the one sitting on the bench next to Mamori and Musashi was a fake.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

Kurita snapped the ball and Hiruma received it clean. He turned, stepped and handed the ball off to Ishimaru on an off-tackle play to the right. Ishimaru wasn't a slashing type runner like Eyeshield 21 and did not possess the same quickness and agility, but he had speed and stability and as the lead blocker for the elusive back, he had some power. As he turned the corner up field he powered with his legs and slammed right into an Amino defender before being taken down three yards after the line of scrimmage.

2nd and 7 from the Deimon 42-yard line. The following plays would be the determining factor that would send Deimon off the field. On second down they rushed up the middle for a one yard loss as Ishimaru was gobbled up in the backfield after the Deimon line collapsed. 3rd down and 8, Hiruma was sacked for a loss by a penetration through the offensive line. The line blew up upon itself the final play on a 4th down attempt when they were all sent sky blue by the bigger Amino players. It was an irritated Hiruma that walked off the field after the turnover on downs.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Riku nodded. "It's their first tournament. Unlike the NASA game, one loss means the end of it. Their nervous and their too eager." He threw on his helmet and strapped up his chin. "I'm going to need you to play free safety. Yukimitsu would work, but he hasn't practiced a lick of defense since joining the team."

"Whatever."

The two teams lined up on the ball. Amino came out in the I-formation with two receivers to one side of the ball away from the tight-end called the Twin I-Form. Deimon lined up in their normal 4-3 base defense with Sasuke lined up opposite the tight-end, Omosadake between the weak-side tackle and guard in a three technique, Kurita between center and strong-side guard and Itachi lined up between tackle and tight-end. The linebackers filled in the gaps while Hiruma hovered in the backfield over the tight-end and both corners were to one side covering the receivers. Souta at strong safety roamed the field more toward the tight-end side.

"Set! Hut!"

1st and 10 on the Deimon 37-yard line. Amino's quarterback takes the snap and hands off to their massive running back that came charging up the middle. The poor sap had no chance of gaining a single yard as Omosadake, who powered off the line as quickly as the ball was snapped used his sumo techniques to blow past Amino's linemen and hit the ball carrier for a one yard loss. The Deimon supporters roared for the excellent play!

"That's how you do it, Futoshi-kun!" Riku slapped his butt, then started yelling obscenities in the English language when a foot made hard contact with his hand. He glared at the grinning demon quarterback.

"I think you shook them up a little, Omosadake-kun." Ishimaru said, thankful that Amino got a taste of what he felt when carrying the ball. "That guy with the hair seems a little frazzled."

"Kekeke," Hiruma cackled. "They smell that death is near!"

"Passing situation," Riku nodded to the twins. "Let's see how they handle our pass rush."

2nd and 11 on the Deimon 38-yard line. Amino lined up in the normal I-formation and the Devil Bats adjusted accordingly. Riku jogged up to the line and showed blitz while the line spread out to attack from all sides. The Samurai Linebacker smirked as he observed the movements of the quarterback. No matter how much you study film, workout and learn techniques, a rookie was still and rookie. He easily picked out the looks their quarterback gave their receivers, the movement of his eyes along the defense and even the sagging of his shoulders.

Pass.

"Pass, pass!" He shouted, backing away from the line to position himself deeper in the backfield. He started making signals to the secondary. "Watch the pass! Lock, lock!"

Deimon showed why their defense was one to be feared. To be able to read the possible plays when an offense lines up and adjust before the snap of the ball. It was a style of play that not even the Oujo White Knights could even attempt to mimic. The defense suddenly stiffened – cornerbacks locking down on their receivers for bump and run coverage while the defensive line took a more angled stance for increased speed off the snap. The linebackers sat back two yards farther than normal, splitting out to cover their designated zones on the outside and middle of the box. Safeties stared at the quarterback, waiting for their keys that would take them to the ball.

"S-set! Hut, hut! HUT!"

Sasuke was the first off the ball followed by Omosadake, Itachi and Kurita. All of them came off the snap faster than the combined Amino line! 

Kurita's weight and power automatically garnered a double team as did Omosadake and his speed. All that remained guarded the twins and their monstrous speed! The Kiribashi Twins, the Demons from the within the Mist, roared from around their edges and added to the pressure created by the interior linemen. Faster than his twin, Sasuke twisted past the offensive tackle and used his arm like a club to hit the ball out of the quarterback's arm just as he reared back for a throw. His twin immediately pounced on the loose ball claiming it in the name of the Devil Bats!

_**FLIRT!!**_

"Sack and fumble! Deimon ball!"

Riku chuckled as he walked off the field. "And this, Youichi, is how you get the team back on track." He put his arms around the twins, putting the pair in headlocks. "Put all your efforts into the offense. Don't let a bunch of rookies push us around!"

--

"Time out!!"

After the turnover, a truck came screeching to a halt in front of the Deimon bench, surprising a few people. Doburoku poked his head out of the window, glaring at the offensive line. He was disgusted with their play in the first offensive series and planned to put a stop to it, but he didn't. He wanted them to be humbled by the Amino players and found it came quite easily after three plans where Amino's defensive tackle humiliated them time and time again.

"Oi, line!" he called to Komusubi, Kurita and the three brothers. "Having a fighting spirit is good, but it's getting in the way!" He shouted. "You're losing your balance as you advance with those long swinging strides!" He got out of the truck and slapped back tail gate. "Remember with your bodies during the Death March. Could you push the truck with only the strength of your arms? Could you advance steadily with long swinging strides?"

The line took those questions as they moved to the field.

"SET!"

_Set your pace, little by little. Keep your posture low._

Deimon lined up in the I-formation with Ishimaru lined up in the backfield. The feel for the offensive line changed as each member of the line remembered the lessons from the Death March and calmed down to concentrate. Five pairs of eyes suddenly focused on the Amino line in front of them, a monster created by sports medical science, supplements and on-and-off weight training. They looked as big and bad as the line from the NASA Aliens, however, the feel from their line did not bring the feeling of subjugation as the line lead by Big Brother Gonzales.

Compared to Deimon, they were just rookies.

_And thrust with your hips using hip explosion. Decide it with an explosion and strike them with your entire body!!_

**"HUT!!**"

Kuroki, one on one with Suguru Aoyanagi the hulking defensive tackle of the Cyborgs that humiliated him three times in a row the previous series, fired off the line faster than expected by the once skinny nerd and slammed a powerful palm jab right into his heart. Stunned, Aoyanagi was helpless as the speedy Koji Kuroki followed through and finished him off with a perfect view of the blue sky as he made his way to the next level. Hiruma turned, handing the ball off to Ishimaru right off Kuroki's block allowing him to gain 8-yards before being taken down.

"Kekeke! This is much better." Hiruma looked over at the Amino huddle. "We're going to concentrate on attacking that fucking muscle bound nerd. All plays will be directed toward him!"

"Right!"

2nd and 2-yards to go. Deimon lined up in an offset I-formation to the strong side with Yamaoka lined up behind Togano. Amino's defense shifted slightly to take into account the offset.

"Set! Red, 21! Red! Hut!"

Hiruma received the snap and turned to hand off. Ishimaru took a step to the right while Yamaoka took off to the left, gaining reaction from the Amino defense. As Ishimaru received the ball in what Amino read as one of Deimon's counter plays used by Eyeshield 21, Kuroki ignored Aoyanagi allowing the big tackle to charge up field for the play. That allowed the pulling Komusubi to smash right into the lineman in a textbook trap block that sent him going sky blue once more and allowed Ishimaru to charge up right into the gap for several yards and a first down!

"Black, five! Set! Hut, hut!"

Hiruma dropped back to pass and the linemen blocked for a second before letting go. The rush came after the demonic blonde and he merely cackled in glee when Ishimaru dove and hit Aoyanagi below the belt with a crisp and decisive cut block. Hiruma continued to laugh as he dumped off the ball to Yamaoka on a fullback screen and rumbled downfield several yards for another first down at Amino's 31-yard line.

"WHY?!" Aoyanagi suddenly screamed as he lost his composure. "Look at this, these muscles! There is no way I could lose to a team like Deimon! I diligently trained at the gym twice a week and I took as many nutrition supplements! According to the numbers, I should be winning! That we elite, could be losing to these ignorant bastards…"

"Yo, Elite-san," Juumonji called out after breaking the huddle with the rest of the team. "We may be inefficient idiots and we haven't been training using the best science in the world to obtain those splendid forms. But could you participate in something a stupid as Doburoku-sensei's backwater training?" Aoyanagi stared at him. "Pushing a 5000 kilo ton truck for 2400 kilometers within 40 days?"

Hiruma smirked. "While they are at their weakest! Set! Hut! Hut!"

Kurita snapped the ball back and completely humiliated Aoyanagi by sending him on his back for umpteenth time that series. Hiruma dropped back to pass while Monta and Yukimitsu took off at full speed up field. Knowing Monta's pattern, Yukimitsu took a little separation and raised his hand for the ball. Hiruma, on the same page as the thing receiver, pump toward his way before firing off a high long pass to Monta on a deep post route into the end zone. The shorter receiver leaped high into the air, grasping the ball with both hands as he hauled it in for the go-ahead score!

"Touchdown, Deimon!"

"**DEIMON! DEIMON! DEIMON!**"

"Come on, I can't hear you--!!" Suzuna shouted as she skated along the side line with the team flag

--

**Amino Cyborgs, 0. Deimon Devil Bats, 8.**

The ensuing kick-off was handled by Souta leaving Musashi sitting on the bench for both this and the PAT. According to Kumabukuro of American Football Monthly, the Devil Bats were weak because of their lack of physical presence on the offensive and their lack of a kicker. Hiruma's plan was to hold back on using Musashi until a perfect kicking opportunity presented itself in which they would reveal the return of Deimon's infamous 60-yard Magnum.

And it was a punishment for running out on them last year.

"GAH!" the three brothers and Komusubi shouted as they were kicked on the ass. They turned and watched Riku walking off toward the field. Juumonji growled.

"Why that--!"

"GAH!!" They all shouted again and turned to see Hiruma following Riku.

"A silent kick!" Monta noted. "Double time."

"Means he's praising you," Kurita stated before he too followed his two friends.

Musashi stood behind the three brothers and Komusubi with his arms crossed. "That Riku and Hiruma. They're both alike and complete opposites of each other at the same time. You four and Kurita are doing great. Keep up the good work."

"HUGOU!!"

The audience cheered loudly as Ishimaru defended a long pass and Kenta nearly intercepted the batted ball. The loud laugh of a certain demon as he kicked Ishimaru's ass and fired his rifle wildly in the air as the excitement boiled around him. Nearly everyone on the bench sweated at his carefree display as Deimon's defense dominated the Amino offense.

"Now that Doburoku-sensei is here as a trainer, it's really a relief," Mamori said as she recorded down the defensive stats. "With just one person, it's just too much for Hiruma-kun having to giving advice in the middle of a game for the offense. The same is for Riku-kun on defense. Now Hiruma-kun is just kicking and shouting at people…"

"…I guess so." Doburoku guzzled down along swig of his sake. "That guy takes on a lot by himself. With Ayasegawa-kun running the defense he can concentrate completely on offensive strategies and not worry about getting the ball back or not. Knowing that Musashi-kun is here too eases his mind as he doesn't have to worry about points after try anymore. It's not just a two-person or three-person Devil bats anymore. It's steadily becoming a team where you can rely on your teammates."

"Mamo-neechan is also supporting him in various ways. For example as his girlfriend."

"Yes—" Her pencil snapped as she glared at Doburoku. "I'm doing my best as a** Ma-na-ger.**" The drunkard raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What, but I was so sure…" He snapped his fingers. "Ayasegawa-kun?"

Glare.

Suzuna liked gossip. "What, what? This sounds like fun! What are you talking about? Ya——ya——!!**"**

--

Amino's quarterback received the snap from the center and dropped back to pass once more. Once more the overwhelming pressure from the defensive line of the Devil Bats shook him to his very core, frightening him beyond rational thought. He could hear the footsteps, the thunderous stampede of four demons from the many levels of hell approaching. He ran, fearful for his own safety as the pass pocket collapsed around him. He scrambled to preserve his own life without even considering the lone open receiver downfield near the end zone. And when he finally did find an open target close by, he reared his arm back and threw across his body downfield just as the trio of number 75, 98 and 99 gang sacked him, he completely missed the lone linebacker charging in from within his zone to cut right into the wild pass!

Yohei Satake intercepted the pass and ran nearly half the field before Amino's fastest player, a wide receiver, caught up and tackled him after a 33-yard interception return. With the original line of scrimmage being Deimon's 41-yard line, Yohei's turnover put the Devil Bats on Amino's own 26-yard line just six yards shy of the red zone.

"Deimon ball!"

"**DEIMON!!**"

"**DEIMON!!**"

"Fucking pervert, nice interception!" Hiruma grinned as the linebacker stayed on the field for the following offensive series. The Three Brother's all kicked the basketball players' ass, much to his complaint. "Twenty-six yards until the end zone. We'll go with a pass to the monkey!"

Monta punched his big fist into his big hand before breaking from the huddle to line up. The team came out in the strong I-formation with Yohei lined up at fullback offset to the tight-end side. Monta liked up on the weak side away from the tight-end while Yukimitsu lined up off the line on the strong side. Amino, expecting a run play to the tight-end side stacked the line of scrimmage with eight men in the box for run support while cornerbacks cheated in to defend any possible pass.

"Set! Hut, hut!"

"My using motion capture I have developed the perfect running form," said a block-headed cornerback from the Amino team, the same player that tackled Yohei in the previous play. "As with that linebacker, there is no way I could lose to you in speed."

"You're really are an annoying guy!" Monta growled as he turned into a deep crossing route. Amino's cornerback mirrored his movements, slowly gaining on the hard running receiver. As he closed in on the end of his route, Hiruma fired off a bullet that was well off target for any regular receiver to run and catch with. While the cornerback gave up, Monta powered forward, diving and extending his body to the maximum as he grasped the ball for the spectacular catch!

Until a gigantic wall suddenly appeared before him sending the sure handed wide receiver down to the ground with a crushing tackle! The ball flew out of Monta's hands out of bounds destroying the fake Eyeshield 21 with a loud burst of air. He groaned as he picked himself up on the grass feeling pain all over his body. A laugh from the one who tackled him gained his attention.

"HAHA HAHA HA! I see, I see," said the large linebacker. "If I can stop that monkey boy then Deimon's offensive ability will be reduced by half."

Kurita held back his receiver. "MONKEY BOY?!"

Munataka waved him off. "Ah, how rude of me. In other words, Raimon-kun, from now on I will have several people deliberately cover you. And every time you have the ball, they'll violently tackle you."

Hiruma snorted. "Che."

The following play showed that Amino was true to their word at bracketing the banana-loving receiver. Deimon lined up in the spread I-formation with Yohei at fullback and Kenta at tight-end lined up in the slot on Yukimitsu's side. Amino adjusted with textbook accuracy and keep to their word as Monta faced off against a bump and run cornerback and a safety shifted to his side of the field along with a nearby linebacker roaming in a hook zone. As Hiruma dropped under center and scanned the field, he look over at Yukimitsu and signaled with his foot.

"SET!"

Deimon's number 16 stepped back while number 14 stepped forward. The change of player position allowed the tall and skinny receiver to move in motion across the backfield until Hiruma called for the ball.

"Hut! HUT!!"

Monta charged up field on a streak while Kenta gathered coverage from the player covering him as he ran up five yards and cut outside in a quick out. Yukimitsu followed right behind Monta, suddenly stopping on a dime and turning just in time to catch the bullet on the quick hitch route before turning once more to run out of bounds before he was tackled. A four yard gain on the play leaving it 2nd and 6 on the Amino 22-yard line.

The crowd cheered as someone else besides Tarou 'Monta' Raimon was now one of Hiruma's primary targets. Tears of joy flowed freely from Yukimitsu's eyes. His first in-game pass was a completion for positive yardage. His short-lived visit to cloud nine was broken as a powerful kick sent him to the ground. He looked back to see Hiruma walking toward the huddle.

"Hiruma-kun…"

"Fucking forehead, what are you waiting for? Celebrate after the fucking game." Yuki wiped his face off, smearing dirt all over himself.

"Right!"

Hiruma snorted once more when Amino lined up against their I-formation with intensions to double bracket both Monta and Yukimitsu. With the two basketball guys playing their hardest on defense, their efforts on offense were mostly to fill in needs and make easy plays like the screen pass earlier in the game. He wouldn't even attempt to make a pass to either one and allow them to get beat up before going on offense. He turned around and made a few motions to Satake and Tetsuo as he squatted behind Kurita.

"Check, check!" He shouted, gaining the attention of the line. "Red, zero! Red, zero! HUT! HUT!!"

An audible. A split decision play called at the line of scrimmage allowing the offense to change the play to match the defense more favorably. Hiruma would never of thought of using an audible unless in desperate situations, preferring to roll the dice and allow chance to take over with every play. Before his mind was cluttered processing information for both the defense and offense, planning ahead future moves and scare tactics, until the miracle arrival from America. With a sure leader running the defense, his mind was free to concentrate more on the offense and devise plans on the spot to defeat their opponents.

Hiruma received the snap and the offensive line surged forward with power and speed! Kurita plowed right up the middle as Hiruma handed the ball off to Ishimaru up the gut. He followed right behind Satake in the classic Power Iso, a play that is ran right up the gaps on either side of the center of right up the gut as most coaches would say. The play was designed for a power run up the middle in which a lead blocker would attack a linebacker at the next level and isolate him from the play allowing the running back to move up field. Satake threw himself forward as he cleared the line, blasting right into a linebacker allowing Ishimaru to run free with only one player opposing him. The track star cut right to evade the linebacker.

He was taken down hard, fumbling the ball as he hit the ground but managed to scramble and hold onto it as the referees blew their whistle. 3rd and 3 on the Amino 19-yard line.

"Ishimaru-kun, are you okay?" Kenta asked as he helped up his fellow defensive player. In his mind he had respect for the track star. Having to run and be viciously tackled when he carried the ball, then turn around and run with Amino's receivers. He's an ironman, he thought.

"I'm fine.." He shook his head. "That was one hell of a hard hit," he said as he dragged himself back to the huddle.

"Third and three. We'll have to go with a pass to the first open man I see." Hiruma ordered.

"Just run the ball." Ishimaru demanded. He was bent over, breathing hard with his hands resting on his knees. He grimaced slightly as he stood up straight. "Give me the ball so we can make the first down. As long as we keep the clock running, we're ahead and the faster that we can get to half-time, the closer Eyeshield-kun will be back here on the field."

"Ishimaru-kun…"

Hiruma cackled. "Fucking track star, you think you're body can handle those tackles and playing defense?" He snickered. "The ball is yours!"

Kurita gasped. "Hiruma!"

The blonde flipped over a card. "Counter!"

A short yardage 3rd and 3 on the Amino 19-yard line. The Cyborgs made no intension to hide that they were going to defend the box with their entire force as they went into the goal line defensive set. Six down linemen, three linebackers and two cornerbacks with certain positions mixed depending on player versatility. The Devil Bats lined up in the Close I-formation with receivers lined up closer to the main formation. Hiruma dropped down under center and made the calls.

"Blue, 40! Blue! Hut!!"

The ball was snapped and Hiruma made his steps. Yamaoka at fullback launched from his position toward the Satake at tight-end on the left side. Kuroki stepped to his left and pulled in the same direction as the entire left side of the offensive line blocked down to the right. Ishimaru took a hard step to the right and stepped again toward the left as he received the hand off from the blonde. He followed his blocks, tucking the ball and charging behind his fullback and pulling lineman into the second level. He cut behind one block, then another until he was heading straight for Amino's team Captain number 29, Atsushi Munakata. He veered left, but was suddenly tackled hard, the ball again jarred from his grip by the medical science student.

"FUMBLE!!" Riku shouted from the sideline!

His call alerted everyone on the field and they all made a mad dash for the ball. Amino players dived for the easy play, but Deimon's offense was determined to reclaim possession at all cost. Pushing and shoving, punching and pulling. The ball continued to be batted away from each player by the opposing team until a huge dog pile of football players landing on top of the ball. Referee's scrambled toward the pile, pulling players of each other one after the other in search of who had possession. Whistle blew once more as a referee in the white cap signaled Deimon's possession as Daikichi Komusubi stood from under the pile holding the football. Though Deimon recovered, they were placed in a precarious situation as the ball was placed on the Amino 35-yard line.

4th and 19.

Hiruma growled.

"Hiruma-kun, I'm sorry…" The Athletic club stand-out said as Juumonji and Yukimitsu helped him to the sideline. "I'm so sorry…"

"Fucking track star." He turned, glaring at his running back. "Don't say stupid things like that. I'll break your legs if you do."

A hand was placed on Ishimaru's shoulders. The track runner looked up at Riku. "Ishimaru-sempai. Youichi-kun allowed you to run the ball because he was confident in your abilities, even though his more logical mind told him to do something else. If anything, he wants you to run the ball in Eyeshield-kun's stead because he trusts you."

He nodded, glancing back toward the bubblegum chewing quarterback. "Right. I'll remember that."

Hiruma signaled to the referee for a time-out to think things over. Two time-outs in the first half, they only had one remaining and the time on the clock had dwindled down to only a minute until half-time. Kurita stood next to his long time friend. "Hiruma, what are you going to do?"

His bubble popped and he sucked it back in. "What do you think? We're going to—"

_**VRROOOMM!!**_

He grinned. "It's about time."

A familiar motorcycle roared through the stadium tunnels, leaping out onto the field before it and its familiar white suited driver slid to a halt. The rider on the back flew off the back seat, soaring through the air much to the entertainment of the stadium audience before he landed in the middle of the field. The entire Deimon team gasped in surprise. The crowd roared as the player stood from his impressive landing.

Eyeshield 21 has arrived!!

And what did Eyeshield 21 do when he first arrived?

He started bowing. "Sorry, I'm so late. I'm really sorry."

Monta flew in with a kick. The wide-receiver, three brothers and Komusubi started stomping out the little running back.

"Mukyaa!! About time you showed up!"

"You ass, where the hell were you?!"

"Do you know how hard-pressed we are?!"

"Hiiiieee!!"

The Amino sideline stared at the violence directed toward Deimon's own teammate and ace running back. By the time the offensive line and wide-out were done with the back he was nothing more than a human pancake and imprint in the field turf. As Eyeshield 21 peeled himself from the field and wobbled onto the sideline, Suzuna skated up to him with a worried look. "Aniki hasn't arrived yet?"

"He was right behind us…" He looked back toward the tunnel and shivered in fear. Riku had already intercepted the blonde idiot and took his aggression out on him utilizing a Boston crab leg submission while the permanent defensive members rightfully laid the smack down on his candy ass. "I wouldn't get near there if I were you." He turned toward his mode of transportation, Rui Habashira of the Zokugaku Chameleons. "Ummm.. thank you for bringing me here!"

The long-tongued delinquent snorted at his words. "If ya have time to say something as useless as thanks, then go bust up that sorry excuse for a linebacker Munakata! Amino is an elite sports group that sweeps a different sport each year, they say. Are ya gonna let them do something as arrogant as that?!"

Sena thought about it. "..no!"

"Listen here you fucking shrimp!" Rui continued. "Demolish these bastards and anyone else in your way. Zokugaku has a score to settle with you and that Ayasegawa. We'll find out who the real number one linebacker in Japan is on that day. If you guys lose, you'll never regret it!"

"Jump on a random bus, huh?!"

"Sankon Tessou!!"

"Help, my Sista!! AAAH—not my spleen!!"

"Che, don't fuck him up too bad, fucking shrine boy. He still needs to block and catch passes." Hiruma turned his attention toward the score board. 8 to 0 in favor of the Devil Bats with Amino having no chance of coming close to the end zone. The distance from the football to the goal line was 35-yards. Adding the length of the end zone form goal line to the boundary, this was a total of 45-yards. He looked back toward the only play sitting on the bench, nodding toward him in acknowledgement. "Funny, isn't it? That on the day you return to the team your first kick is the same distance as when you quit."

"Yeah, it is. Only this time I plan to finish what I started a year ago and make up for every kick I wasn't there for." With that said, the last of the Devil Bats took to the field.

Gen Takekura. Musashi.

--

That day a year ago against the Yuuhi Guts. The first year Deimon Devil Bats had the chance to advance to the next round of the Autumn Tokyo Tournament if they made one field goal to end the game. The game was played at Yuuhi's sports facility normally reserved for soccer but had the option of being converted to host American Football games. Deimon had advanced to the Yuuhi 35-yard line with only a few seconds left on the clock. Hiruma had called a timeout to stop the clock and allowed the team of volunteers to rest and prepare for the final kick of the game.

A 45-yard kick. Well within Musashi's range. And just as Kurita grasped the ball; when Hiruma knelt next to the kicking tee and held out his hands; when Musashi prepped himself for the kick that would send them toward victory and the next round, Musashi got word from his father's workers that his father fell down at work and was sent to the hospital. Wanting to kick the ball despite his father's condition, Hiruma sent him away knowing that he would never make the kick with such a clouded mind. Deimon ended up losing on a failed kick attempt by Hiruma, ending the Devil Bats season prematurely.

Since that day, time seemed to stand still, waiting for the moment where all three – Kurita, Hiruma and Musashi – would be reunited on that same field in that same situation. Only this time they were joined by a cast of players who shared in their same dreams. It was the moment when time would start once more, the time when Hiruma would receive the ball and place it upon the tee. Only then would the three return to the present and once again rejoin reality.

"4th and 19 from the Amino 35-yard line, Machine Gun Sanada announced. "What will Deimon do with such a large length of field to overcome?"

"In a case like this Deimon would most likely use the experienced kicking skill of Higurashi Souta to punt the ball away with simple pooch kick. Either that or perform one last miracle attack with the new arrival of Eyeshield 21." Kumabukuro said.

"After a time-out the Devil Bats jog out onto the field. They move into the-- wait! What formation is this?" Sanada stood up from his chair. "Is this a trick play? No, it is!! The Devil Bats have decided to sit Eyeshield 21 on the bench and plan to attempt a long field goal!"

"Impossible!" said the afro-haired Japanese reporter. "Deimon's only good kicker is Higurashi and Hiruma-kun's accuracy is just horrible. A kick of such a distance is deemed very difficult in the world of high school American Football. Even many experienced soccer players scoff at such an attempt."

"The mysterious player who sat on the bench the entire half has finally stepped out onto the field. Who is this mysterious kicker, number 11? Kumabukuro-san?"

The sports reporter looked through the list of team rosters entered just days before the tournament. He found Deimon's short list of players and his eyes widened at finding a familiar name from last years' tournament. "Can it be… is he the _Legendary 60-yard magnum_, Musashi-kun?"

"The ball is snapped to Hiruma and he places it down… and what a BOOMING KICK!!" Sanada shouted. "The ball splits the up-rights down the middle for a successful Deimon kick! A three-point field goal from long distance!!"

--

Musashi's long field goal and the following defensive series broke the back of the tournament sweepers Amino Cyborgs. With Musashi's kick, a fire ignited within Kurita changing his entire demeanor as he took the role of leadership for both the offensive and defensive lines. Amino's possession in the second half was destroyed single handed by the transformed Kurita, a gentle giant that becomes a boiling hot lineman, who destroyed any opponent who dared keep him from sacking the quarterback! The entire defense fed off his wild spirit and Riku's leadership, completely shutting out the Cyborgs for the rest of the game.

Deimon scored on every following possession. With the swift unstoppable running of Eyeshield 21 and their lack of any defensive or offensive production, Amino basically gave up any hope of achieving victory. Eyeshield scored on three touchdowns while Monta scored one more toward the end of the game. The defense added one more touchdown to the scoreboard in the form of a punt return by Souta Higurashi in the 4th quarter to completely humiliate the Tournament Sweepers.

The final score was…

**Deimon Devil Bats, 46. Amino Cyborgs, 0.**

"Che, those Amino guys. Their muscles were just for show," said a chained up Oujo player in the stands.

"Sports," Shin Seijuurou began to say. "Is not something which is decided by the size of your muscles or by how many training manuals you've read."

"Right. It is the dull repetition and the fundamentals of basic training. That training piles up little by little and becomes the trigger to victory," said Gunpei Shouji, coach of the White Knights. What he had witnessed today was nothing short of a thorough ass beating delivered by the ultra improved Deimon Devil Bats. What they had displayed against the Sphinx and against the Aliens, offensively, was nothing new. They were a score hungry team and did not hold back at all. The addition of an long distance kicker only made their offensive power that much more terrifying!

_However, it's not the offense that is frightening_, he thought as he looked back on that stifling Deimon Defense. _Monsters of Deimon? That name suits them perfectly. Shin was Japan's number one linebacker until the arrival of Ayasegawa Riku. While I am confident that Shin has greatly improved his strength, technique and speed over the summer since the loss to Shinryuuji, what that young man possess naturally is something no matter how much he trains Shin cannot learn or copy._

_Leadership. Command presence. _"Shin," he called out in a low voice that only the Oujo ace could hear. "There is a wall that all the training in the world cannot overcome. Today you have witnessed this wall for the second time. When you can accept this fact that you can never surpass this wall, only then will you be able to defeat it."

"……"

--

End of Chapter 23

--

Author's Notes:

And so the Devil Bats defeat the Amino Cyborgs. Musashi has officially returned to the team and Kurita has transformed into his true self. And now the Oujo White Knights have seen the great offensive power of the Devil Bats and the ferocious defense lead by the Samurai Linebacker. So much for a low seeded team, huh?


	24. Experience

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

--

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 24: Experience

"Hey, Kurita," shouted a rugged, clean-shaven, applauding young adult. "Congratulations!"

The match against the Amino Cyborgs had just come to a conclusion after the Devil Bats ran the table against the alleged tournament destroyers. With a humiliating score of 46-0 in Deimon's favor, it was clear that not even advanced sports medical science, studying film and mimicking the movements of pro-athletes would be enough to win a game. Football was decided on physical and mental toughness, preparation and instinct instilled through hard training and repetition. Amino learned their lesson well.

"You've gotten a lot better since spring," continued the clean shaven young adult. He stepped out of the darkened tunnel wearing clothes made for a man of the 80's. A black dress shirt under a white two-button blazer with matching white pants and black on white Stacy Adams shoes. The choice of clothing screamed confidence and manliness. "But, you're still too rough. If you keep on just believing in your power, you'll become just like that idiot Ootawara."

"It's Onihei-san!"

Onihei Yamamoto. One of the most popular linemen in the Tokyo Area. Linemen from the other teams and Kurita all became wide-eyed or star-eyed at the arrival of the young adult, who had earned a reputation of being the most technically sound and powerful lineman in the nation; one of the only few linemen of his size who is held in the same high esteem as Taiyou's super-heavy Pyramid Line. Compared to all other linemen in the top tier Onihei was undersized, something he had used as his own advantage when dealing with the big heavy opponents in the trenches. A lineman since grade school, he is the most experienced lineman on either side of the ball and has been known to be a great instructor for lineman hopefuls despite being so young. It was he who had taught Kurita, once a timid lineman who did not wish to hurt the opponent, to be the boiling monster once he stepped on the field and took his stance.

"OORAAA!!" roared a chained Oujo player who jumped from the bleachers toward Onihei. "Just why do you think that Ootawara-san is an idiot?! ORAA!!" Takami gasped and tried to grab the fool.

"Ikari, don't do it! You know it's true!!"

"That's why you're stopping him--?!" Sakuraba freaked out while said idiot picked his nose in the background.

The warning was not needed nor did the experienced lineman need any help. In a display of physical strength and use of leverage, Onihei reached out and palmed the Oujo student's shoulder, grabbing and suddenly jerking him down to get him in close. He wrapped his arms around the student and put on display his strength by holding him up and gently setting him down on the ground as if his weight didn't matter. Sena, Monta and the entire offensive and defensive lines of the Devil Bats were impressed with that display.

"What's with all the commotion?" He asked the chained young man. "You're certainly a lively one."

"If only I wasn't wrapped in chains, I'd-- OORAAH!!"

Takami bowed for his poorly behaved teammate as Ootawara dragged him off. "Sorry, Onihei."

"Onihei?" Riku stood with Yukimitsu and most of the defense. He had already taken off his pads and helmet leaving him in only his jockey pants and a sleeveless shirt. "Who is he again?" He tried to listen as Hiruma explained to Sena and Monta who that young man was that Kurita idolized.

"He's from the Hashiratani Deers," said Yuki. "I think they're in the same block as us."

"So, we might have to play against them." He shook his head, putting his free arm around the second year student. "So, Yuki. What do you think of your first real game?"

His response was the only response he could have come up with. "I should have done this year's ago."

--

"So, our next opponent is the Yuuhi Guts," Riku stated as he and Sena sat together in their classroom at lunch time. "Youichi said he'll have film on them this evening, so we'll all get to watch it after practice."

"Is there anything about them we should be worried about?" Sena asked.

"Yes and no. They're D-rank according to the Kumabukuro Team report, but that is just a letter grade. Anything could happen in a tournament. And yes – against this team they have way more experience than us."

"Ayasegawa-dono, congratulations on the win!" a student from outside the class called to the American transfer.

"Congratulations, Ayasegawa-dono!"

Sena sweated. "Since when did everyone start referring to you with such nobility?" The linebacker palmed his face.

"Ever since they found out that my ancestor is Dai-Nanko." He sighed. "Ever since then even our upperclassman and administration have been treating me as if I was a Daimyo."

"It must be hard on you…"

"Well, it's better than being hated by everyone. It's just the girls are being annoying." He glared at the giggling pair of girls that looked his way. Not even his infamous stare could dissuade the call of the fan girl. "At least they pay attention." The last part he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"It's nothing," Riku waved him off. "From what I understand of Yuuhi, they're mostly a baseball, volleyball and sumo school just like Deimon. And just like us, their football program is just as small, if even smaller. The fact that they did beat Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi in last years' tournament is also in their favor. They have film of us; not vice versa."

"But Hiruma-san has always been very resourceful." _Frighteningly resourceful. He even has a weapons silo under the club house that Musashi-san built._ Sena shivered.

"Are you okay? It looks like you're catching a cold."

"It's nothing." He shook his head. "But we should be okay, right? With Taki-san's incredible blocking and the defense, we should be able to go with the easy win, right?"

"Nothing is ever easy, Sena-kun." He ripped out page from a magazine, balled it up and watched as it arched across the room and into the trash can. "On the football field, anything can happen."

--

Later in the week, one day before the game against the Yuuhi Guts, the team was going through the final preparations for game day. By Doburoku's orders they were practicing with only helmets, shirts and shorts since there would not be any hard physical contact. It was to prevent injury yet still allow the body to memorize movement and reaction for the plays. And to save the team, school and the injured person embarrassment for being in that particular situation. For most American schools, that light day of practice was a day of review for the game plan and to rest themselves for the day ahead.

"A ninety-nine percent chance of winning," Sena repeated Hiruma's words from yesterday after finally revealing his plan to defeat Yuuhi. "It means we are one percent defeated." His arm reared back and he threw a wobbling pass toward Riku.

"Hiruma and his damn calculations." Riku reached out for the ball and caught it between his hands. "You cannot calculate the outcome of everything. Taking into account turnovers, 4th down and 2-point conversions; not to mention trick plays. In football, nothing is set in stone. Look at the most recent Super Bowl. The New England Patriots were 12-point favorite to win and become the first team of the modern era of football to achieve a perfect season. They were defeated by the underdog New York Giants."

"That one percent, right?" Sena caught a throw and sent back another wobbly pass.

"Exactly. Look; grip the ball like so and follow this throwing motion. 

Remember to keep your elbow level with your shoulder." He caught the pass. "Like so."

"Ah, I see."

"Youichi!" Riku called out. "Show Sena how you throw the ball." The blonde showed him a middle finger. "Right. Thanks for telling me your preference, fruit cake. Toss one to the idiot." He looked back at Sena. "That's how he does it."

Hiruma kicked Taki in the ass. "Fucking beard. Slice in. Set! Hut, hut!" The blonde quarterback dropped back to pass before he let fly a bullet pass that the blonde tight-end caught with ease.

"That's how you throw the ball, Sena-kun. Everyone who plays football should at least know how to throw, even if they are not that good at it or specialize in it like quarterbacks."

"I'll remember that."

_**BOOOOM!!**_

"Fucking offense, huddle! We're going to go through our game plan."

--

"There are a lot of people here today, too." Sena said in awe.

"It's because all 32 remaining teams are all playing today," Yukimitsu said.

The team had stepped off a charter bus provided by Deimon's Athletic club with the approval of the school administration. With the success of the Devil Bats against the Amino Cyborgs, combined with the two important wins against Taiyou and the Americans, nearly every club had their support. Maybe there could also be a hidden reason for the sudden backing of their club, considering that Yuuhi Senior High School is also Deimon Private High School's rival in volleyball, sumo, baseball, soccer and track. It was too bad that football clubs rival is the Oujo White Knights, but their efforts were received with thanks.

"So in the space of this one day half of those teams, in other words, 16 teams will be disqualified…" Monta muttered. Sena swallowed hearing those implications.

"It makes sense that so many people are here. After all, in this stadium alone there'll be for matches today." Souta said. "Going by the program, we're going to share a field with some powerful teams. Oujo, Seibu and Hashiratani."

The filled well beyond capacity stadium roared as the teams gathered on the sideline. Today when all remaining teams along with the winners of the lower seeds play together, this particular stadium would host four of the top five contenders to win the tournament. The Devil Bats would share a sideline with their rivals the White Knights, the offense heavy Seibu Wild Gunmen lead by _The Kid_ and Jo Tetsuma and the veteran savvy Hashiratani Deers with Onihei Yamamoto. The four teams passed one other with only a few words of 

discouragement tossed between Deimon and Oujo players and friendly greetings to Seibu's top players and to Onihei.

"I will surpass you and take my place at the top," Shin said to Riku as they crossed paths. "We will see who is Japan's greatest linebacker, Ayasegawa-dono."

"If it's a title you want you can have it," he replied. "We're going to the Christmas Bowl."

Hiruma, Musashi and Kurita both found amusement at that little exchange. The gun wielding blonde stroked the level of his Winchester rifle. "You should worry more about Eyeshield 21, Seijuurou Shin," taunted the blonde. "In the match against Amino he has yet to reveal his Devil's Run!" Sena hid behind Mamori when Shin looked his way with surprised eyes.

It was true, actually. Sena's three touchdowns against Amino were just him using his incredible speed and instinct to dodge and evade players. Musashi's 45-yard line drive took the breath out of Amino and Monsters of Deimon suffocated them to the point that all their players, including substitutes were playing like chickens with their heads cut off. In fact, Hiruma at one point called the same run play five times in a row just to spite the Cyborgs and pound the ball down their throats. However against their next opponents, the Yuuhi Guts, such tactics would not work against a veteran team. Three years of experience outweighed half a year by so much.

"**Defeat Deimon!!**" came a shout across the field on the other sideline. "**Let's go——!!**"

"**YUU—HI——!**"

"**GUTS!!**"

Satake's eyes widened. "That's…!!"

"Eh? What are you so surprised about?" Sena looked over his shoulder to see what he saw.

Kenta and Yohei both clenched their fist. "To think I'd see bloomers in this day and age!"

"Such fantastic schools still exist?!"

Shiro shook his head as he grabbed the two basketball players by their shirts and dragged them away toward Deimon's designated viewing seats on the sideline. "Come on you two. Enough gawking at Yuuhi's team manager and cheerleader. We have to vacate to allow Oujo some sideline privacy."

The Devil Bats, Deers and Gunmen were escorted to separate bleachers toward the northern end zone corner where the entrance to the tunnels and lockers were held. All three teams gathered there while their opponents did the same on the southern end on the opposite side. Oujo's opponents, the Sankaku Punks took to their sideline. Whatever visual mind tricks the Punks were aiming for with their make-up, hair styles, piercings and chains were canceled out once their helmets were on. Riku, Musashi, Kurita and Hiruma stood away from the team in their own little group to talk about their opponents.

"That's the guy you saw on video," Hiruma pointed out at the muscular young man with strawberry blonde short hair. "That's the Yuuhi Guts team Captain, Atsumi. His physical ability as a quarterback is slightly less than average."

"But he's also their strong safety," Musashi added. "His defensive abilities surpass his offensive play. Last year he almost single handedly stopped us from winning the game, until I left in the middle of it." He looked away after reminding them of his failure as a friend.

"Musashi-kun, it doesn't matter anymore. You're back with us," said Kurita. "That's all that matters."

"One percent defeated," Hiruma repeated for them. "I don't like the sound of that."

"That was last year. Any information we have on them would only be their power during the spring. We can only assume that they have improved like everyone else."

"Fucking manager," Hiruma shouted, much to Mamori's displeasure. "Start taping the Oujo game. We'll need it later."

"Can't you say it more nicely, Hiruma?" He gave her a stupid look. "Fine. You don't have to be such a dirty prick." The last part she said in English, much to Riku's enjoyment.

--

**Sankaku Punks. 0. Oujo White Knights, 84.**

In a stunning upset Oujo defeated their cross-town rivals to signal the rebirth of the White Kingdom! With the immergence of Sakuraba Haruto as a prime long distance, high flying target for the accurate passes of quarterback Ichiro Takami, the long forgotten defense had risen above the shadow of the Golden Generation to take the torch and lead the White Knights into the new era of Oujo Academy Football. The defense, lead by second year linebacker Shin Seijuurou and defensive tackle Makoto Ootawara, destroyed the Punks offense allowing less than 125 yards of total offense and forcing six turnovers all caused by Shin's fearsome trident tackle!

"Trying to run up the score, Takami?" Itachi taunted as the White Knights passed the fully suited Devil Bats on the way to the locker room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You're lucky you weren't facing us!" He smacked his fist into his palm. "You wouldn't even get a chance to pull that."

"Oi, running back!" Souta shouted toward Oujo's number 32. The running back, Keisuke Nekoyama, saw who called him and promptly hid behind the hulking Ootawara. He was the same running back Souta sent to the hospital in his first meeting against the White Knights. Higurashi jumped onto Kurita's back and pointed an accusing finger at the back. "I got your number, Nekoyama! I'm gonna cut you and shred you and eat your soul for lunch!!"

"Sakuraba-kun," Shiro called out to the White Knights new offensive ace. The recently short-haired and tall receiver looked at Deimon's number one cornerback. The volleyball player pulled out a CD case and pen from under his jersey. "Can I have your autograph?"

Sakuraba sweated.

"Huh?"

"Huh?!"

"Huuuuuuuhhh??"

Kuroki, Togano and Juumonji took this ample opportunity to set their teammate straight. There were many things you should not tell your teammates. One example would be your love for pop music and the second would be your closet secret of being a fan for a male pop star, especially if that pop star was the enemy and his name was Sakuraba Haruto. Which was why the three brothers were educating their wayward comrade by promptly introducing their feet to his body in a classic stomp out.

"Che, I'm glad he's on your side of the ball," Hiruma snorted, finding amusement in the inner team beat down. Riku palmed his face.

"He's a fruit loop, but at least he's a talented one."

"His jumping ability," Musashi noted of Sakura. "Can he handle him?"

"Truthfully?" He paused to think for a moment. "If he can add a little more to his technique, then yes, he can."

"Here comes the Yuuhi Guts," Monta shouted. "I see Atsumi-san right over… bench?" The last word was muttered upon recognition of the Guts team captain.

"Why is Atsumi-san on the bench?" Eyeshield 21 asked.

"I thought the Yuuhi Guts had only about 10 members?" Kurita stuttered out.

The Yuuhi Guts took to the sideline once the defeated Sankaku Punks vacated the area. Thought to only be a team of 15 players, the Yuuhi sideline was flooded with a mass of maroon and gold jerseys topped with orange and brown helmets. The most recognizable numbers, the Yuuhi original starting line-up, could be found on the bench while others stood at the sideline with the team coach. A few of Deimon's dual sport teammates had suspicions about some of the new Yuuhi players.

"Yuuhi is famous for their other sports clubs. Wouldn't surprise me if they hired on volunteers to help," said Musashi. Hiruma snorted.

"If that's the case, then they must have benched the entire original squad in a last ditch effort to win." He smirked. "Our chances of victory are now 100 percent."

--

Deimon had won the coin toss and has elected to receive the ball to start the game. As the kicking teams took to the field, Souta had a funny feeling about the kicker for the Yuuhi Guts as if he had seen him before. The same could be said for Monta, who recognized a couple of the players lining up for the kick off. Even Shiro and Omosadake, the basketball guys and Ishimaru recognized others either in the kicking line up or on the Yuuhi sideline. Before they could call out to the Yuuhi players, the referee blew the whistle to start the game and the Guts team had ran forward as their kicker launched the ball high and deep.

Souta, recognizing Yuuhi's soccer club ace, had already backed up before the kick just enough to cleanly receive the ball. Tucking the ball with one arm he took off up field, changing direction to follow his blockers. He suddenly spinned as one of Yuuhi's track aces tried to go for the tackle, breaking lose and covering the ball with both arms as he dipped his head and literally rammed one of Yuuhi's baseball aces sending them both to the ground. A return from the Deimon 5-yard line to their own 30 for a gain of 25-yards.

Monta gasped as he passed the guy that Souta ran over. He patted Sena to get his attention. "I know that guy. That's Yuuhi's baseball club ace. He was in the Koushien," said the sure-handed receiver as he referred to Japan's nationwide baseball tournament at the high school level. The two jogged out to join the offense.

The Yuuhi defensive huddle starting chanting about grades and extra credit.

"All those guys there are the all-stars of Yuuhi High sports clubs," Shiro pointed out for Riku. "I faced off against both two of their players this past summer in the Okinawa Volleyball tournament. And I know that the big guy playing linebacker is their martial arts captain."

"Half of the linemen are part of their sumo club," Omosadake interjected. "A normal guy like me lost to them this summer, also." Shiro smirked.

"Ha! At least Deimon beat them in volleyball this year."

"Most of their backs are track, baseball and basketball stars," said Yohei. "All of the best of Yuuhi are playing for the football team, but the regular guys are stuck on the bench. I don't get it."

"Neither do I." Riku shook his head. "But if everyone is a substitute, maybe Hiruma had something with all his percentage totals."

The referee blew the whistle and pumped his arm up and down, pointing toward the ball. The game was now live once again and the clock would start at the snap of the ball. The offense surrounded the cackling blonde demon as he continued to take glances at Yuuhi's defense.

_Amateurs._

"We're going to stick with the basics. A team of substitutes is no match for us no matter how much talent they have!" He snickered at his own personal joke. "I-form right, 26 power off-tackle!" He showed them the card. "Show us your blocking power, fucking beard."

Expecting the energetic and over-confident laugh and spinning from the blonde tight-end as they had suffered through in the second half against Amino, he only received a nod. The others looked at him as if he was broken. "What? Is something on my face?" he asked as he tied his hair into a pony tail that would hang from under his helmet. He finally understood their looks. "Hey, I'm not always like that. Seriously, it's just for show."

Sena and Monta blinked.

"Really, I'm serious. Hey, don't look at me like that!"

Hiruma fired his rifle. "Line up you fucking morons!"

"YAA!!"

Deimon hurried to the line as precious seconds ticked away. They lined up as Hiruma showed on the card – I-formation with Taki lined up on the right side, Ishimaru down behind Hiruma and Eyeshield 21 the up-back dotting the I. The devilish grin on Hiruma's pointed visage became more prominent as he took one look at the Yuuhi defense and show their poor alignments. Of course he should expect such sloppy defensive looks as they were all replacements. He squatted down under center and called his cadence.

"Red, 21! Red, 21! Set! Hut, hut! HUT!"

Hiruma received the snap and made his move for the hand-off with Eyeshield. The lines clashed and in terms of power the Yuuhi replacements had plenty of it with their all-star Sumo and Olympic wrestling players. The Deimon line also had power along the left side and center, but the entire line had made up for power with technique, holding back the Yuuhi assault. The _power_ in the 26 Power Off-Tackle was an addition Hiruma had to the original play which brought Komusubi pulling, bring the power of the line's left side toward the play on the right as Taki effortlessly blew open a gaping hole on the right side. Ishimaru lead up field, taking out a linebacker while Komusubi lead Eyeshield 21 through the hole and up field.

With Ishimaru's lead block and Komusubi leading the charge, Sena's vision narrowed down to three paths and he took the one that lead toward the promise land. Clutching the ball within his firm one-handed grip and tucking it into the crook of his elbow and underarm, he planted a single firm step and cut inside a near tackle, spinning away before he stuttered toward the opposite side of the play and broke for a long run before he was finally taken down by Yuuhi defenders at their own 48-yard line for an 18-yard gain and a first down.

Yuuhi's Atsumi became the first one to realize Yuuhi's situation. _That is Eyeshield 21._ His eyes widened. _With that kind of running, this hastily gathered team has no chance of stopping him._

"Set! Hut, hut! Hut! Hut!!"

From the same offensive set, Hiruma received the ball and faked a hand-off to Eyeshield 21, turning and sitting in the pocket as he scanned the entire field in that brief moment. He pumped toward Monta, who was blanketed by triple coverage before he took a glance at Yukimitsu running a drag route across the field while being shadowed by a linebacker. Snickering, he fired off a pass right up the middle of the field connecting with the uncovered 

Taki for a 12-yard completion. Yuuhi's new team members were confused at who to cover. Should they stop Eyeshield 21? What about their top receiver? The weakling receiver? What about the new player? Their poor play allowed Deimon to victimize their defense.

"AH HA HA!! Touchdown!" taunted the blonde tight-end as he caught deep throw from his quarterback for the touchdown.

--

_**FLIIRRRRRTTT!!**_

Officials blew the whistle after Deimon's kick-off. Musashi's powerful kick set the ball soaring into the air to the astonishment of the spectators and other teams allowing the coverage team to dash downfield. Having no chance to field the ball, Yuuhi's receiving team concentrated on blocking the Deimon players allowing the ball to bounce in the end zone and out of bounds. With the touch back the Yuuhi Guts will start their first offensive series on their own 20-yard line.

"Seems like a really daunting task ahead of us," Souta noted as the defense gathered around the ball.

His observation was right on the money. Yuuhi's sumo club was small compared to their Volleyball and Baseball clubs, but one thing they did not lack was in the size of their members. Five mammoth linemen close to Kurita's size approached the line of scrimmage and took their place in a split-back formation. The Split formation was similar to the I-formation in that it can utilize both running and passing, only that the two running backs were set apart in the backfield behind the tackles. It is a formation based on utilizing deception since the quarterback can hand-off the ball to either running back in various ways and set up the pocket to throw quick or long passes with ample protection against the pass rush of strong defenses. Yuuhi's offensive line set their formation while two agile looking players – possibly track runners – moved into the split-back set while three tall players took their positions as wide receivers. Yuuhi's quarterback set behind the big center.

"Set!"

"Hey quarterback!" Riku shouted as he shot toward the line. His body shook with anticipation as he shuffled back and forth behind Kurita, jumping toward the other side but not daring to cross. "I'm coming for you! I'm coming at you every single down until they put a real quarterback in the game!"

"Fresh meat!" Itachi and Sasuke taunted from each side of the line.

"Hut! Hut!"

As a whole team their first big encounter was against the Taiyou Sphinx and their super heavy line. Yuuhi's line was just as massive, only their skill level failed in comparison to monsters like the Pyramid Line. The difference in skill showed when the Devil Bats attacked the Yuuhi heavy weights and showed them why their small line was the most dangerous in all of Tokyo, blowing by their protection and sacking their quarterback for a loss on what was should have been a run play. On the Yuuhi sideline, Atsumi carefully analyzed Deimon's defensive series.

_They're just as strong as everyone has been saying_, he thought to himself as Deimon's defense defended a pass and nearly intercepting the wild throw on the following down. _Especially their line. All four of them need to be double-teamed, so it is a game of picking your own poison and which one you can handle. But if they start blitzing, it's over._ His hands clenched tightly. _Only the real Yuuhi offense that had practiced and played for three years can take on this new Deimon, not those amateurs._

The crowd roared as number 40, Shiro Takiki, intercepted the ball and returned it a few yards for the turnover. The Devil Bats would start their offense in the red zone on the Yuuhi 22-yard line.

--

"DEIMON! DEIMON!"

"GO, BATS! LET'S GO BATS!!"

"RRRAAAAAHHHH!!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the Deimon defensive ends dropped back into coverage while the two outside linebackers replaced them and attacked the quarterback in a double zone blitz. The confusing switch allowed both Kenta and Yohei to penetrate and crush the quarterback drawing the reaction from the spectators. Since the beginning the aptly named Monsters of Deimon have demolished the Yuuhi Guts replacement offense for double digit negative passing and rushing yards along with multiple quarterback sacks. The score reflected Deimon's domination on both sides of the ball.

**Yuuhi Guts, 0. Deimon Devil Bats, 35.**

"Yeah!" The two linebackers cheered as they jumped and bumped chest before trotting into the defensive huddle. "100 percent success, yeah!" Kenta grinned.

"I kind of feel sorry for the guy," Ishimaru muttered as he watched the Yuuhi quarterback slowly make his way off the field holding his sides. "He really did not understand what he was getting into when he signed up for that job."

Itachi and Sasuke rubbed their greedy hands together eyeballing their recent prey. "He's quitting? Great! Fresh meat for the table." Said the two in frightening harmony. Omosadake shook his head.

"I wonder about those two sometimes…"

Their Samurai leader coughed to get their attention. "Looks like their taking a full time-out to hash things out on their end of the ball. Settle down but stay loose." He began doing light stretching as he observed the other team. "I thought that guy would have lasted longer before we broke him. I mean, it's only the middle of the third quarter."

Mamori, Yukimitsu, Monta and Eyeshield 21 jogged out onto the field and began handing out squeeze bottles filled with a special Gatorade and water mixture to refresh their thirst and provide energy. The two of the three midgets praised Deimon's most recent addition. "Taki-san!" Monta showed him a big grin and a pair of thumbs-up. "That was some MAX awesome playing you're doing out here!"

Eyeshield nodded. "Yes, that right. We're all impressed with how you play, Taki-san. Even Hiruma-san is impressed even though he doesn't show it."

"Ah Ha ha…" The blonde safety rubbed his butt. "I think he does show it. He just doesn't say it… Jeez, that smarts."

"Hiruma is a little unique in his own way," said the gentle giant Kurita. "It takes a little to get use to him."

Riku snorted. "Unique is the right word…"

"**YUUHI—"**

Heads turned toward the Yuuhi sideline. "What the…"

"—**GUTS!!**"

"**We'll go to the Christmas Bowl for sure!!**"

"**YEAH!!"**

The Samurai linebacker slowly lowered the drink that was at his mouth, handing it to the confused Mamori. "It looks like things have changed."

"Riku-san, what do you mean? It's only a few cheers," said Souta. He nearly cried out when the half-breed Japanese grabbed his face mask and hauled him until they were face to face.

"Time out is over. Strap up and get ready to go to war!"

--

"Finally letting the real ball players on the field now, eh, Atsumi-san?" Riku shouted as the Guts regular players and a few replacements lined up in the split-back formation. Already the infamous linebacker of Deimon was starting with the jaw jarring.

"So… you must be Ayasegawa Riku of Deimon; Japan's fastest and strongest linebacker," the quarterback wearing number eight replied as he stood behind center. "It is an honor to play against such a highly regarded athlete. This is my last tournament and our last chance to go to the Christmas Bowl. I promise you that you will receive nothing less than 120 effort from the REAL Yuuhi Guts!"

"Set!!"

"We're expecting nothing less, Atsumi-san." _I can't read him_.

"White, 47! White, white! Hut, hut!!"

Power, speed and technique. All three of the most important keys for American Football. Deimon's defense possessed all three of those keys and utilized them effectively. However Atsumi, the Yuuhi Guts and their three years of playing American football gave them the edge that not even the famed Monsters of Deimon could achieve. Guards pulled and linemen blocked down as Atsumi tossed the ball to one of his running backs. Deimon's defense reacted, but the experienced line they faced held their ground and halted the Deimon advanced for a brief moment before the linebackers made a play on the ball stopping Yuuhi's runner for a three yard gain.

"**FIGHT! YUUHI GUTS!!**"

"Red, 90! Red, 90! Hut! Hut, hut!"

Yuuhi's linemen blocked down and pulled as they repeated the same play. Deimon's defense easily read the play and reacted accordingly putting themselves into position to make the play on the ball. But Atsumi stayed ahead of the game as he faked the toss to the running back and bootlegged out toward the other side and dropped into a passing stance.

"PASS, PASS!" Deimon's sideline shouted out.

"Shit!" Souta snarled as he quickly stopped to assist the run and back-peddled as quickly as he could for the pass.

Atsumi didn't disappoint him but his timing was too late. The ball left his hand, spiraling downfield right into the hands of his primary receiver. Shiro battled briefly with the player before he pushed him out of bounds at Deimon's 35 yard line. 10-yards from the red zone.

"Get your head out of your ass, Takiki!" Riku walked up to him and jammed him hard with the palms of his hands. "We're play man coverage on the outside not zone. These guys aren't the chumps we played a few minutes ago. Step up to him and jam him so hard his first born will feel it!"

"H-hai!"

"Inside tackles are being double teamed." He grabbed the twins by their jerseys. "That means you guys have one man each. You need to read your lineman and keep containment. Don't let that quarterback slip through like that again!"

"R-right, Sensei."

"SET!"

Yuuhi lined up in the I-formation and Deimon countered with their 4-4 Stack bringing Souta down into the box as an extra linebacker. As Riku began to settle down he began to read the offense much better and it was finding keys that he needed to change the defense. Each time Yuuhi lined up his mind became blank as if he could not see or anticipate what they had planned. But now he could find the subtle hints. They were very faint, but they were there.

"Hut! Hut! HUT!"

Deimon rushed six as Atsumi dropped back to pass. The light colored three year veteran of the Yuuhi Guts was calm inside the pocket but could feel the pressure around him. On instinct alone he stepped up narrowly avoid 

what would have been a crushing sack by Itachi and threw a strike downfield to his primary receiver on a comeback route. The Devil Bats reacted accordingly and swarmed to the ball.

Yuuhi got them bad.

And just as the receiver was tackled, he pitched the ball to the side to a runner moving at full-speed and he carried the ball uncontested to the end zone for their first points. On a trick play, the Hook and Ladder, the Yuuhi Guts shocked the Devil Bats and those watching, showing everyone what the real Yuuhi Guts were capable of.

"**GO, YUUHI GUTS!!**" a young girl wearing bloomers shouted while waving Yuuhi's school flag. "**FIGHT!! YUUHI GUTS!!**"

--

"A little trouble, Riku-chan?"

"Shut up, Youichi."

The teams switched sides after the score and kick-off. With the arrival of Yuuhi's regulars the Guts team had turned from a multi-sport powerhouse with nothing going for them to a team of weak, yet determined veterans more than ready and willing to show everyone their fighting spirit. The hidden strength Yuuhi's regulars and their willingness to use trickery – similar to that blonde quarterback Riku had just exchanged words with – caught Deimon's defense off guard. However, in the next series Deimon planned to gather their wits and get it together. Even the most dominate defense can be defeated and Yuuhi showed Deimon that fact.

"Shit…" Riku gasped. He almost literally ripped off his helmet as he sat down on the bench. Sweat poured from his head as if someone emptied a bucket of water over him. "Damn it… they got us good." He caught a water bottle just as it hit his chest.

"Hook and ladder. One of Hiruma's favorite plays," said Musashi. "We used that against Yuuhi last spring before I left. They probably used it to get some payback on us."

"Even the best defenses can be defeated," Doburoku added as he tilted back his jug of sake. "As an American player you should know that the best."

"I know, I know. Jeez, you guys act like I don't know this already."

"All I can say is that they're much better than the last time we played them. They still have a couple of the replacements from earlier, so they're also being stronger in terms of depth."

They crowd roared as Eyeshield 21 broke free from a run up the middle for a gain of 19-yards.

"You know, Ayasegawa-kun," Doburoku began. "Atsumi isn't all that great of a quarterback. Maybe you're looking into things the wrong way…"

He paused to think about that for a moment. The crowd roared once more when Monta caught a lightning quick pass on a slant for a 12-yard gain. "I think you might be right. I've been so into reading the guy that when I drop back into my zone and make my reads, I'm expecting more than what I'm getting. I'm over anticipating." He stood up and began pacing back and forth. "You're right, coach. Wow, you're absolutely right."

"Riku-san?" Kenta and Yohei gave him a confused look.

He paused in front of Shiro. "Over anticipating. Yes, we're playing too stiff for the team we're up against. We need to loosen up." He looked at two of his four defensive backs. "Loosen up, huh?"

"Set!"

Out on the field Deimon lined up in the single back Ace formation with Monta and Ishimaru split to one side with the fullback in the slot and Yukimitsu the lone receiver to the left on the tight-end side. Hiruma stood behind Kurita with his hand on the bulk lineman scanning the opposition. A two deep five short coverage scheme to defend against the short pass. A textbook cover 2 defense. He grinned as he squatted down behind Kurita and called for the snap. Playing against their own defense readied him for this play and he anticipated big yards if his target of choice cuts right into the vulnerable seams in this particular defense.

"Hut! HUT!"

1st and 10 on Yuuhi's 32-yard line. Hiruma received the snap dropping back into the pocket for the pass play. The receivers were quick off the ball with Monta running an inside cross, Yukimitsu a comeback and Ishimaru an outside corner. But Hiruma had no intention of throwing to any of the three receivers. He pumped toward Yukimitsu, freezing a few defensive backs and forcing the free safety to respect the comeback route allowing him to fire off a laser down the middle right into Natsuhiko's hands! The tight-end secured the ball and rumbled downfield toward the end zone. He was suddenly rocked hard by a vicious tackle by team captain Daisuke Atsumi, but much to Atsumi's horror Natsuhiko remained upright and moving as he used every ounce of his strength and will power to drag the Yuuhi defender toward the end zone. More Yuuhi players jumped onto Taki, but his tenacity and determination to prove he was the best at what he does forced him to forge forward, shaking off defenders until he finally crossed the goal line with seven Guts' players holding on in despair before finally being dragged down.

The roar of the crowd could be heard for miles. That play alone displayed for all those watching just how dangerous Natsuhiko could become and established himself as one of the premier tight-ends in the Kantou region.

--

That superhuman feat performed by Natsuhiko Taki stole the fight out of the Yuuhi Guts for the remainder of the game. The following Deimon defensive series fueled by his playmaking ability allowed the Monsters of Deimon to take back that score they had allowed previously on an interception by Shiro Takiki who carried the ball downfield for the score. From that point on Deimon shut-out the Yuuhi Guts, only allowing one desperation field goal.

As for the offense, Eyeshield 21 scored one last time after the defense forced another turn over. A long 75-yard drive that ate up a majority of the clock and completely exhausted their opponent's defense, ending in an automatic 2-yard punch through the middle for the score. All following offensive possessions ate up playing time as Deimon showed mercy and ran out the clock with consecutive running plays and punted the ball. Such tactics were not part of one Youichi Hiruma's forte, but much debate between the four team leaders and demands by Riku expressed concerns of possible injury to their own players and the need to show some sense of honor. Reluctantly, Hiruma agreed. The Guts' had no chance of coming back from such a deficit in such a short amount of time.

The final score:

**Deimon Devils Bats, 56. Yuuhi Guts, 10.**

"We win! We win!!" The twins shouted as he jumped upon each other. Kenta and Yohei jumped on top of them, joining in their celebration while the others laughed at their antics.

"Hmph." Hiruma walked away.

"They were a good team," Riku said out loud, staring at the huddled Yuuhi players. "If they had the support of their school, they would have been a dominant team here in Tokyo."

"**GOOD LUCK! DEIMON DEVIL BATS!!**"

"**DEIMON**—**"**

**"—DEVIL BATS!!**"

"YA—!! Aniki!" Suzuna leaped into her brothers arms. The blonde caught his little sister, spinning her around as he locked her arms around his neck. "You were amazing! Really amazing!"

"Of course, my sista!" He smirked, taking a pose as if he was opening his jacket to show off an expensive dress shirt. "I always give 150 percent effort! I can do anything! Ah Ha Ha!!"

"You're an idiot, but you're a great American Football player."

"How cruel my sista…"

"You guys have a great team here, Musashi," Doburoku said to the quiet kicker. He could see it in every game that they played since he had returned to Japan. The Devil Bats seem to use their known talents and skills to their maximum, negating any lack of experience and improving throughout the game. They learn from their mistakes, building upon them and finish stronger than they were previously. There were very few teams in the Tokyo area that are as unique as Deimon, who have the pieces of a puzzle which are completely mismatched yet fit perfectly together. Sakaki Doburoku knew very well what kind of road Deimon was set upon and it would only become that much harder as they travel down their destined path. "You guys have the potential to be an ever greater team. And ironically, it all depends on the play of one man."

Musashi raised an eyebrow. "You're not talking about Taki, right?"

"Idiot, no." He shoved the laughing kicker away. "I'm talking about 

Eyeshield 21."

"You mean Sena?" He looked around. Thankfully Anezaki was busy being carried around on Ayasegawa's shoulder. "I thought you would say that idiot because of that play, or Riku and the defense."

"Think about it, Musashi." He pulled a long swig of his sake, exhaling deep after enjoying that quick thirst quencher. "Picture how he ran today and think of what kind of training he had gone through during the Death March. Not once did he lose control of the ball, but most importantly he didn't—"

"He didn't use the Devil Bats Ghost." Gen was beginning to understand what the coach was getting at. The elderly trainer grinned.

"The time will come when he'll face an opponent who can stop him time and time again. When he finally faces that person, Sena will finally show us his full power."

--

End of Chapter 24

--

Author's Notes:

Work has been keeping me busy lately. Finally got this hashed out. I also been playing video games I never finished. I went to Anime Expo 2008 dressed as Construction Worker Musashi. No one recognized me. Which is okay, I guess. Maybe I'll go as Ootawara and drop my pants and fart in the convention center next year.

I like the way I've been going with this story. It's following the canon timeline, but I've been adding that sense of realism that lacks in Eyeshield 21. In the anime the Yuuhi replacements scored against Deimon. That was a crack of shit and everyone knows it. I'm trying to establish a true rivalry against the Oujo White Knights. Oujo should have lost against Deimon the first time they met in the spring and everyone remembers that, so there is a sense of dislike similar to how the Sankaku Punks felt in the original series when they lost 9-10 in the spring.

I believe I have just established how good Natsuhiko Taki is at the tight-end position. His catch and run is similar to famous Mark Bavaro of the New York Giants (1985-1990). On Dec. 1 1986, New York Giants tight end Mark Bavaro cemented his reputation as one of the toughest men in the NFL. With the Giants trailing, Bavaro catches an innocent pass from Phil Simms over the middle. It takes nearly seven 49ers defenders to finally drag him down, some of which are carried for almost 20 yards, including future Hall of Famer Ronnie Lott. Since then Mark Bavaro has been considered NFL standard when it comes to tight ends.


	25. Scouting

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

--

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 25: Scouting

**Kyoshin Poseidon, 31. Hashiratani Deers, 14.**

A sad ending for a successful young athlete's career. The final high school game of the famous Onihei Yamamoto would go down as a loss to the Kyoshin Poseidon; his last chance of making his way to the Christmas Bowl. Onihei's shocking defeat by the dark horse team after introducing a group of players with towering height came has a surprise for those watching and following the Tokyo Area Tournament. The Deers were one of the top five teams in Tokyo under Deimon, Oujo, Seibu and Edomae and were the favorite to sweep the tournament if not place second or third. However, situations had changed and with the sudden spark lit in the Poseidon's defense with their tall players, Onihei and the dreams of his teammates were dashed.

"Hiruma, did you know about it?" Doburoku rubbed his chin as he observed the Poseidon players after the game was over. "The Poseidon's secret weapon."

"A little," replied the sugar-free gum chewing quarterback. "But because they didn't play in any official matches, the absolute amount of information on them is small. I didn't realize they'd show much of an advantage against Hashiratani."

Sena looked at Hiruma.

"Fucking manager!" Mamori glared at the blonde. "Today's video is important. Process it all into data – based on play selection according to situation, and sorted by player. Make an edited video. Offense, defense, try for point and blocking. Kickoffs and onsides, returns, punts, punt returns. Tight punts. Everything!"

All this was said while Mamori began processing the information on a table by hand. Sena, Monta and Riku stared at her information processing capabilities with slack jaws that hit and bounced off the ground. Sena was the most incredulous as his childhood friend was in fact doing his job!

"Alright. Done!"

"Hiieee--!!"

Monta patted his back. "You never would've made it as the secretary."

In the front row the Three Brothers, the Twins, Omosadake and Komusubi observed the tall players of the Kyoshin Poseidon. From the two shortest on the line Futoshi and Daikichi knew they were at a complete disadvantage against Poseidon's tall and fast number 71, Kengo Mizumachi. Onihei is still one of the strongest linemen in Tokyo, but even he was defeated by the height of the Poseidon lineman on both sides of the ball. Omosadake on a good day barely reached Onihei's height, but Komusubi was a midget compared to the Deimon Chibi's Sena, himself and Monta. Kengo Mizumachi played nose tackle, lining up right over Daikichi further adding pressure to the small Deimon lineman. Omosadake on the other hand was not too worried, but he felt for the smaller Komusubi. Being small in Sumo was an automatic disadvantage, so he knew where the smaller Komusubi was coming from.

"Kyoshin's linemen are really tall, aren't they?" Juumonji muttered. He looked almost bored.

"We'll be hard-pressed if it came to an outright power struggle," added Togano, who yawned as loud as he could.

"No problem here!" Taki exclaimed.

Kuroki sweated. "This guy bothers me more than Kyoshin does."

"It is mostly the defensive players who are tall," Itachi noted. "You guys will have a tough time if the usey a similar style of play like we do."

Juumonji snorted. "You think we don't know that?"

"That serious looking guy seems to be the leader. Number 41, Kakei Shun. He's a first year like us." Sasuke glanced at Riku before turning back to the field. "He kind of plays like Riku-dono."

"Now that you mention it, you're right, Onii-chan."

Taki finally settled down at the mention of the Poseidon player's named. "Kakei Shun. We regularly played against his high school team in America and played him again during the national championship." Eyes suddenly focused on Natsuhiko, which was hard to believe in itself.

"So, you played against this guy when you and Riku-dono played for Serra?" Monta asked.

"That's right, Saru-kun." He ignored the death threats and the struggling wide-receiver held back by Sena and Kurita. "Kakei played in the same league as us but during the State playoffs they were placed in a lower bracket and lost to Notre Dame Sherman Oaks, the State Champions."

"Funny how you know all this but you weren't even there, moron," Riku growled. Taki rolled his eyes.

"I read the paper, you know."

"Whatever. He's right on the money. Sherman Oaks and Serra were selected for the National Tournament out of California so we never expected to see Kakei in the playoffs, but we did. I guess his family moved to Arizona – another state – and he joined the football team just in time to participate against and defeat Notre Dame Sherman Oaks before losing to us." Riku scratched the back of his bald head. "After my first stay here when I met Kurita, Musashi and Hiruma, I actually played against him while in middle school in park leagues Other than that he's one of the best linebackers in California with 1st team All-State honors."

"Excuse me, umm.." Kurita was suddenly poked on the chin by a microphone. "Can I ask for your opinion on the Kyoshin Poseidon?" Eyes turned and to find a very beautiful sports reporter and her camera man. "Actually, where is Eyeshield 21?"

Sena gulped.

"I read in the cheerleader interview that he looks just like a handsome Hollywood star…"

Suzuna sweated. "I told you it'd end up like this…" Sena muttered.

"He's gone to the bathroom!!" Monta shouted, a laughing smirk directed at the anchorwoman.

"Then I'll wait here until he gets back." She said it in such a nice way that all three of them felt bad for trying to deceive her.

_Great. Now I can't avoid this,_ Sena thought as he picked up his bag to find a changing spot. _And I just changed my clothes, too…_

--

Finding a spot to change in secret was not a problem for Sena. The pathways outside of the stadium were filled with various bushes and foliage allowing him to hide from anyone not actively looking for people changing in the bushes. Stripping his clothes and throwing on his pads and uniform and finally, and most importantly, his helmet with tinted Eyeshield, he jumped out of the bushes to make his way back to the reporter.

Until he ran into a half-dressed wall of flesh.

"ACK!"

Sena shook his head and looked up, way up, at the tall blonde from the Kyoshin Poseidon. The blonde with wild hair looked a bit surprised and confused at the same time. "Eyeshield… 21?!"

"y-yes… hello.." Sena replied with a voice a couple octaves lower than normal. _He's really tall!_ And unfortunately, he happened to notice the guy's attire. _And why is he only in his boxers?_ His hand was suddenly grabbed. _Uh oh…!_

"Yo, nice to meet you!" Kengo Mizumachi said with a lot of enthusiasm. "What a coincidence! Let's meet at the finals!" Sena shook like a rag doll in his enthusiastic hand-shake. "Hey, Kakei! I met Eyeshield! He's one of the American transfer students you were talking about, right?"

Shun Kakei. A serious looking young man, oddly tall for Japanese like his teammate Mizumachi. This black-haired teen had the eyes of a hunter – intimidating, sharp and hardened, capable of being able to pierce into the strongest of wills. His play on the field matched the intensity of his eyes as he clearly established himself as the defensive player of the game from his position at linebacker. As he approached the pair, his eyes focused on Sena after the mentioning of Eyeshield 21 and his eyes, if possible, became even more serious.

"……"

"Weren't you in a high school that was part of Notre Dame?" Mizumachi asked Eyeshield 21. Sena's mouth moved, but the words could not come out.

"I attended middle school and high school in America," Kakei began. "Playing football there, I saw him with my own two eyes. The Japanese man who attended Sherman Oaks Notre Dame High school… the **real** Eyeshield 21."

Sena stared at him. She was shocked and stupefied. How could he have not realized that Eyeshield 21, the name Hiruma bestowed upon him, was the name of the real deal?

"There's no way I'd forget him. He wasn't short like you are." Kakei narrowed his eyes. "You're not Eyeshield 21. Who are you?" No answer, so Kakei continued to verbally reach this imposter. "Though strictly speaking of high school level American football, the Japanese transfer student called Eyeshield 21 was the perfect runner. Technique. Body balance. More than anything, he never fell over. Because of his power and tall body, he could even resist tackles from powerful Americans."

Mizumachi looked at the Eyeshield in front of him with confusion in his eyes. "Eyeshield is tall? Then you're a fake?" Sena stuttered.

"That's… I'm not so much a fake as umm… anyway…" A firm hand rested on his shoulder before he was puller into a head-lock.

"Are you picking on my running back, Kakei?"

The serious linebacker focused on the bespectacled teen, immediately gaining recognition in his eyes. "Ayasegawa. So, we finally meet face to face, again. So this Riku is your Japanese name, is it?"

"Dad transferred out here, huh?"

"Yes. He's stationed at the Marine Air Station in Iwakuni. All this moving is horrible, but we have no choice."

Sena was surprised with the familiarity the two had with one another. They were talking as if they were good friends who have been separated for a long time and were trying to catch up on the latest happenings in life. Musashi and Hiruma joined them, though they listened along with Sena. Riku changed the subject back to Sena. "Anyway, Kakei. What's your problem with my running back?"

"He happens to have the same nickname as the running back from Sherman Oaks Notre Dame, Eyeshield 21. I was wondering why you keep such an imposter around." Riku shrugged his shoulder. Kakei, knowing he would not get anything from Riku besides a few choice words, turned his back and joined the rest of his team. "A guy like him with such a thin, small body will never be able to match up to the real Eyeshield 21." He paused for a brief moment to look back at the bald linebacker. "You should know first-hand how he runs, Ayasegawa. You played against Eyeshield 21 in the Cal State Championship, after all."

_Won't match up to the real Eyeshield 21_, Sena repeated in his mind as he stared at Kakei's turned back.

Riku scratched his head. "What are you talking about? We lost the Championship because of Notre Dame's passing attack and our weakened secondary." He paused, as if remembering something very vague. "Now that you mention it, there was a running back wearing number 21 named Takeru Yamato on their starting team, but we shut down the run. So you're saying that the Eyeshield 21 in America is that Takeru Yamato?"

"Takeru Yamato?" Kakei looked back at him again. "Thank you, I will remember that name."

"Hold it, Kakei." Riku called out to him again. "So you're saying you don't believe that this guy right here is Eyeshield 21?" He placed a hand on Sena's shoulder, startling the small runner.

"You just admitted yourself, Ayasegawa, that the _real_ Eyeshield 21 is named Takeru Yamato."

"And who say's that name isn't this guy's right here? Ever think about that?" Kakei snorted.

"Preposterous."

"KE KE KE," Hiruma laughed as he pumped his shotgun. "Scoff now, fucking eyeballs. You won't believe who is who when our Eyeshield 21 destroys your precious defense! We didn't name him after some fucking loser from Notre Dame. This one has all the tools of a certain Eyeshield on the San Diego Chargers. A Pro-Running Back."

Again, Kakei snorted. With no further words to say to the Deimon players and his former rival, he departed with a reluctant and curious Mizumachi.

"What, what? What's going on?" asked the beautiful sports reported. She was clearly too late in arriving. Deimon were also walking away, mostly to get Sena away from the bothersome wench.

--

That evening the Devil Bats celebrated their one-sided victory at a local barbecue house. The mouth watering scent of Kobe beef permeates through the air filling the nostrils of the hungry Devil Bats as they have at it with the grilled and finished products taken directly off their table-center grill. Off to one corner Natsuhiko proudly boasted about his true debut and his gaudy stats that he accumulated – the majority of the team completely ignoring him.

Sena sat a table with Kurita, Komusubi, Hiruma, Yukimitsu and Suzuna while the others say together at the tables behind or in front of him. While Hiruma added grenades to add a little more pop to the allegedly weak fire, Sena's mind continued to swim with the thoughts of who the real Eyeshield 21 really was. Since being confronted by Shun Kakei of the Poseidon and labeled as an impersonator, his mind wondered about the name of Eyeshield 21 and why Hiruma would place such a moniker upon him. Shun Kakei stated he had played and lost to Eyeshield 21 and even revealed that Riku had done so, also.

"Did you know that Eyeshield 21 really existed, Hiruma-san?" he asked.

"Of course," the demon replied. "Baseless boasting doesn't work, after all." Sena looked down at his plate of meat and began to think of Kakei's words once more.

"Look what the cat dragged in…" Sasuke announced.

"Deimon!" exclaimed the surprised and familiar voice of Oujo's popular Sakuraba. Himself and the rest of the White Knights entered the establishment, surprising some of the Devil Bats and causing a few of them to openly glare at their presence. Some of that ill will was directed right back, however, even the most dumb players like Ootawara remained level-headed and cool. Right now was not the time and place to escalate their rivalry – save it for the proper venue.

A boisterous laugh called the attention of the White Knights, especially that of Coach Gunpei Shouji. "A meat party to celebrate victory! Even though it's been thirty years, you and I think the same, don't we? We both haven't changed at all. Right, Shouji?"

Oujo's coach stared with wide-eyed surprise at seeing the one man he never expected to see after so many years. "Doburoku…!!"

The tension that once filled the room completely disappeared when Shouji joined Doburoku at their own private table away from the teams. Oujo situated themselves at adjacent tables from the Devil Bats, settling in and placing their orders with a cute waitress wearing bull horns. Reunions seem to have been the trend now a day. Ikari, the wild and chained-up Oujo player questioned the relation the two had and was explained that Coach Gunpei and Doburoku were the Ace's of Sengoku University, called the Twin Blades. The blonde, bushy-eyed player looked even more confused.

"A lot of things happened since then," Doburoku began. "So I accepted the role of Deimon's trainer, even though I knew that'd make you my enemy."

"Seeing that it's you who's saying that, I'll take your word for it," Gunpei replied after a long sip of his iced scotch.

"Looks like they're going to get wasted," Riku noted. He looked over to Musashi, nodding toward the entrance. "I'm pretty much done here. Want to hang-out outside?"

Gen took a good look around at the current conflagration waiting to happen. An eating contest between Kurita and Komusubi against Ootawara and Ikari, the table of girls talking about dating and some other useless crap and Hiruma drilling Takami about something called the Ballista. "I'll take my chances outside."

Sena saw the duo departing and quickly followed. "Wait, I'll join you."

--

Maybe it was fate that drew them outside and away from the ruckus of two heated rivals putting away their hatred for one another to enjoy an eating contest. Once he exited the establishment and turned to lean against one of the protective guard rails along the sidewalk curb, the bespectacled linebacker's visage went from a breath of fresh air to a look of annoyance. Gen could only scratch his head wondering if the sight before him was legal and Sena stared slack-jawed. Their eyes feasted upon Shin Seijuurou and his hellish, non-stop training regimen in which he performed one-armed chin-ups on the large bull-head sitting atop the restaurant entrance. Gen asked the most obvious question.

"Can that thing even support his weight?" Obviously it could, but the question was more rhetorical than actually looking for insight.

"Didn't you just play a game today?" Riku asked. "I mean, seriously. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up." If Shin heard him, he didn't acknowledge his presence. He felt a tug on his shirt.

"Riku-dono, how is he going to hurt himself by training?"

"Remember your lesson on hyper-recovery?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that."

Musashi turned away from Shin's antics, reaching for his pocket where he normally stashed his cigarettes before stopping mid-way. He didn't have any, he quit after that kicking contest when he first met Sena and Monta. He shoved a hand in his pocket and learned on the rail, watching the cars go by. "So, you know that Kakei guy, huh?" Riku grunted his positive answer. "What else can you tell us about him?"

"He's better than Shin," he said loud enough for said person to hear. Musashi snorted.

"Really, stop kidding around and spit it out."

"No, I'm not," he shot back earning the attention of the kicker and running back. Even Shin opened his ears while he worked-off the food he just ate. "I've studied a lot of video on Oujo dating back to when Shin became their starting middle backer. If that game against Seibu isn't a good enough example, put him in a situation where he has to cover receiver in man-to-man and zone coverage and you'll have him beat seven out of ten times. I mean, he plays the run really well, but passing situations he becomes useless unless he's rushing the passer on a blitz."

Shin dropped down from his perch on the hanging bull's nose ring. Throwing on his shirt, he gave Riku a questioning look as if confused by his statements. "I do not understand your speculation or your dislike of my training habits. Why is this?"

"Look, guy. I know you have something to prove here in Japan. I don't. I already put enough pressure on myself that a simple title of being Japan's greatest linebacker isn't important to me." He stated as bluntly as he could. "And the video doesn't lie. I've studied enough film since I was a little kid that I can find and possibly pick out every little detail in a play and what I saw studying you is pure fact." He glanced at Sena. "Back to the original question, though; Kakei may not be fast per say I or Shin, but he has the technique and the tall body that makes up for his lack of speed in both run and pass defense. Him, myself and another a senior from another school were consensus 1st Team All-State, if not better."

"Can I ask both of you a serious question?" Sena looked between the two; hopefully his curiosity can dull the dislike between the two linebackers. They glanced at one another before nodding to the smaller boy. "Which is easier to stop – between a tall, sturdy runner and a kid like me?" She was the first to reply.

"When all other conditions are the same? Speed and agility as well?" Sena gave a meek affirmative. "A tall, sturdy runner. He would be hard to stop with a careless tackle."

_Like I thought…_ "Riku-dono?"

"Most big running backs are north and south runners and most small running backs are more with the hack and slash, juke and jive. I've had harder time playing against speedsters than power runners." He jokingly put a hand on the shrimp's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sena-kun. You won't be getting by me any time soon."

He tried to laugh with him. "Right…"

"A strong body isn't all that's required to resist tackles. The deciding point is spiritual strength—"

"Are you trying to get him to join a cult or something?" Musashi threw in, earning a couple playful punches from his other two teammates.

"Ah hem… the deciding point is spiritual strength. If you feel inferior before you even stepping on the field, Deimon's chancing of winning is nil." Shin finished, turning and walking into the night.

"What a jerk off," Riku snorted, showing the required hand motion to Gen. "I would punch him if I knew I wouldn't get kicked out of school."

"He does make a very valid point, Sena. If you feel that you're not up to the task given to you, our chances of winning are slim to none. It's important to have the ability to motivate yourself, to have confidence if your own abilities and the abilities of your teammates. It's one of the most important keys to winning and being a winner."

"I see…"

"In the mean time…" Sena gasped when Riku picked him up into a bear hug and shook him around. "You're going to start bulking up! If you want to bulk up and put on some weight to be this—" He dropped Sena to make quotations with his fingers. "—this _tall, sturdy_ running back, you need to hit the weights more and consume more protein. And hey, we have just the perfect place to start!"

"Hiiiieee!! I want to eat meat and get bigger, but you don't have to drag me into the place!"

Musashi shook his head.

--

"KEE SHI SHII!! This can't be!!" shouted a slanted-eyed football player with a long braided pony-tail. "How could this have happened?!"

How could it have happened? A simple answer for a simple question. The Deimon Devil Bats destroyed the Dokubari Scorpions a week after their win against the Yuuhi Guts. From the first snap of ball, Deimon scored on all but their last three possessions through a mix of runs from Eyeshield 21, a punt return from Souta and touchdown catches by Monta, Taka and Yukimitsu. The surprise of the day came from Eyeshield 21 in which the small running back showed power in his running attack by dragging a couple Scorpion tacklers on key 3rd down plays and extending the Devil Bats offensive drives. Deimon completely shut down the Scorpion offense, though their efforts did not cause any forced turnovers as the Scorpions were known to hold on to the ball to prevent such mistakes. In the end the game was a lopsided victory in favor of Deimon.

**Dokubari Scorpions, 0. Deimon Devil Bats, 56.**

The twins stood on the sideline with helmets off side by side after the team gave their congratulations to one another to end the game officially. "I thought Sensei said that the games would only become harder the more we win," Itachi mused.

"Yes, he did, Futago-chan. This is kind of disappointing," Sasuke added. "The only good player they had was that Kanagushia guy and his only good skill were in reading the plays and our habits. Kind of like what Riku-sensei does sometimes."

"We're in the same grade…" said person grumbled as he walked by.

"They made it this far through planning and trickery," Doburoku said to the twins. "Against anyone else, they would have easily won. However we have our own planners and tricksters here on our team…" It was that exact moment that a loud cackling and gun fire went off a little ways down the sideline as Hiruma celebrated their win with the majority of the offense. "They never had the chance."

"It's safe to say that this game was easier than the last two," Yohei said as he threw off his jersey and shoulder pads. Kenta handed him a paper and he showed it to the twins. "Our next opponent will be the winner of the next game. The teams playing are our cross-town rival Zokugaku and that Kyoshin team with those tall players. Personally, I don't want to play against Habashira again."

They shivered as they remembered the last time they played the Zokugaku Chameleons. It was a couple weeks after losing to the White Knights that they had an exhibition match against cross-town and look hoodlum school Zokugaku in which the two were injured to the point of leaving the game. It was also the same game that the three brothers joined the Devil Bats and had a crash course on being offensive lineman. In the end Deimon had won, but the injured the team had suffered as a whole left a lasting impression.

"I wouldn't mind getting back at them." Sasuke made his point by punching his fist into his palm. Itachi frowned.

"I'd rather not have dirt thrown in my eyes, again, thank you."

"Hmm… Either way, we're going to face a much stronger team than we have been pitted against," Kenta said as he pointed toward the Zokugaku team that just took to the opposite sideline. "They weren't on the team last spring."

Zokugaku's new players were not just tall, they were big! While not as big as the linemen from the Taiyou Sphinx or Kurita, they easily outclassed the rest of their teammates in terms of mass. A total of nine interior linemen that made up the entire offensive and defensive lines. Their large frames were the perfect size to take on the tall, but light weight Kyoshin Poseidon linemen and linebackers lead by Shun Kakei. This was a major improvement for the Chameleon team and also a statement that they are true to their team moniker – they adapt to their opponents to gain the advantage.

"Wow. They're tall," Sasuke said with a tone of interest. "This should be a good match-up, right?"

"Maybe."

"Guys!" Riku shouted from down the way. "Hurry your ass up! We're heading out to the locker rooms!"

--

Disappointing.

That was the title of the article in the local newspaper that covered the Tokyo Tournament in their sports section. The article focused on the one-sided game between the Zokugaku Chameleons and the Kyoshin Poseidon, in which the Poseidon team dominated the competition. Being a local newspaper for the Deimon Zokugaku area, the writer of the article was clearly a supporter or graduate of the now defunct Zokugaku, and who would not feel disappointed on the poor performance of one's alma mater. The article went on to praise the Chameleons in improving both their size and speed on both sides of the ball, however it quickly turned negative in describing their incompetence in both strategy and their complete lack of desire to even compete once the Poseidon and their tall freshmen began pressing their advantage along the lines and in their linebacker corps. The only good highlight from Zokugaku's complete failure and horrible loss was Rui Habashira who showed that while losing that he ranked in the top tier linebackers alongside Riku Ayasegawa, Shin Seijuurou and Shun Kakei, compiling gaudy stats in tackles, sacks and passes defended. He was a one man show who fought to the end while his own teammates gave up a long time ago.

Sakaki shook his head. "So our new opponents are the Kyoshin Poseidon. A formidable opponent." He tossed the paper onto the table in the club house.

"Everyone has a weakness, Doburoku-sensei," Riku said as he watched over the film of the Zokugaku game. He remained at the club house while the rest of the team retrieved Astroturf shoes from the local sports supplier. "We have ours and it'll be exploited quite heavily by Kyoshin's defensive line. It's all a matter of making sure that weakness becomes our strength."

"You mean Komusubi-kun's height?" A nod was his acknowledgement. "Leave that little one to me. I'll be borrowing Omosadake-kun while I'm at it."

"Teaching him sumo, or learning the fundamentals would elevated his play. We already know how insanely strong that shrimp is…""What is your plan for dealing with Kyoshin's offense? I can start devising a training regime for whatever you have planned."

Riku sat up and forwarded the video until it was Kyoshin's turn on offense. "This guy here, the same dork that tried to spy on us yesterday, Osamu Kobanzame. He acts like a coward but he's got one hell of an arm. He's dangerous when he's on the move because you don't know who he's going to throw to. They run a spread-option formation, so that means we'll have to take one man out of coverage and spy him all game." Doburoku smirked.

"Ah, the spread-option. That brings back memories from my freshman year at Sengoku."

"Mizumachi plays left tackle, so that means one of the twins will be matched up against him. So far the offensive and defensive linemen play on both sides of the ball, including Mizumachi." He pressed forward and rewind multiple times before pausing the footage. "Spread-option. Look at the read the quarterback made on the end before he runs for a first down."

"Seems like we'll have our work cut out for us," said the elder coach. "Those two idiots need to learn how to maintain containment on the pocket and not just rush the quarterback blindly like they always do."

"Speaking of idiots, where has Hiruma been all morning? We were supposed to go over this together."

Doburoku coughed into his hand. "He's at his part-time job at the sports store."

Riku palmed his face. Hiruma with a part-time job? Those two spelled trouble.

--

"Woah!" gasped Sena.

"Tall MAX!" Monta added.

Komusubi agreed.

Tall didn't fully describe Kyoshin Private High School. Because of the constraints of placing a technical school in such a cramped city section, architects that designed the Kyoshin School decided to build up. One of the tallest buildings in the area, Kyoshin Private High stood 20 stories with six elevators, three on each side, to transfer students from floor to floor and teachers from class to class. While the halls gave an impression of new world technology the outward appearance resembled that of the Viennese Gasometer, a gigantic structure built to store town coal and gas for the city of Vienna, Austria before the conversion of natural gas in 1989.

"Phew. It's here." Sena shook his head after taking his eyes off the huge school. Monta and Komusubi piled their boxes onto Sena.

"Since we'll be found out if we all go in together, Komusubi and I will wait out here." Monta said.

"Hugo!"

"Make sure you don't get caught spying!" the monkey shouted with Komusubi cheering him on.

"Yo… you're too loud…" Sena shook his head and trotted onto the school grounds.

It seemed that Kyoshin was known for their tall students. At least every other person he saw wandering the grounds were taller than the average Japanese. Even the girls! That would explain the four tallest players on the Kyoshin team and place them in a category all on their own as the tallest players in the Tokyo region. Even those four were oddly tall for the tallest he's seen so far. As he walked toward the sports field, he took a turn around the corner and spotted the address he would be delivering the shoes. Dropping the boxes, he knocked onto the Football Club door.

"Excuse me."

The door opened revealing a young man with a huge knot on his head. He was short for a Kyoshin player with dark spiky hair and a somewhat innocent looking face. Somewhat. "Ah, the cleats! Thanks for delivering them he—" He paused. "Ah. Deimon."

Sena stared.

"It's a spy! A spy!" The young guy shouted for everyone and their dead grandmother to hear. Chairs rustled as they were shoved aside.

"What? Deimon?!"

"They've come to spy, you say?"

The guy that answered the door took a smug look as if he was the hero of the day. "Hmph! I can't allow you to do something as underhanded as spying!"

Sena bolted.

Or at least tried to as a firm hand pressed against the center of his back kept him right where he stood. His knees shook as he looked back and followed the long arm up to one serious looking Shun Kakei. "What are you doing?"

Sena chuckled nervously. "Delivering cleats?" He sweated as those same eyes narrowed and focused with much more intensity. "And saying hello?"

A few minutes later Kakei was pouring a couple cups of tea as Sena handed out boxes of clears to the Kyoshin players under the watchful eye of Kakei and the guy that answered the door. He was sweating bricks, wondering if they were going to do something to him to get him to spill his guts on Deimon's tactics.

"So, you came to say hello as the team secretary," said the tall linebacker as he sat down at the table and pushed the other cup toward Sena. "And on your way here you were doing a favor for Kimidori Sports supplier by delivering our order since it was on the way." Sena nodded, though half of what he told them was pure bullshit. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I thought such a friendly person would be a spy."

Sena visibly relaxed when his look softened. "N-no, it's alright. I'm the one who's sorry…" _My conscience is killing me. Oh well._

The door slid open quickly revealing the even taller Mizumachi. "Huh? Kakei's serving tea!" He quickly grabbed a free cup and poured himself while a free hand grabbed some snacks to stuff his face. "What's the occasion? I thought you really hated Deimon?" He asked referring to Sena's presence. He remembered seeing the short guy on the sidelines hauling gear and filming on top of scaffolds and mechanical lifts.

"It's not that, Mizumachi," he said. "It's not that I hate all of Deimon. Sena here delivered our cleats. At least the secretary is a nice person. The only one I can't forgive is that fake Eyeshield!" The last words were said with a bit of malice. Sena shivered as the yellow crept up his spine at the sudden mood shift. "To tell the truth, I don't really care whether he steals the same of Eyeshield or not. If Deimon's number 21 was really a perfect runner, I couldn't care less whose name he takes. But the fake and real deal is different when it comes to the destructive power of their running."

Sena nearly choked on his tea when Kakei's eyes hardened into cold, unforgiving steel as he pictured something in his mind. Probably something to do with him crushing his alter ego in a game, and that didn't bode well for the true identity of the Japanese Eyeshield 21. He had to say something before things got out of control.

"Kakei-san, our defensive Captain Ayasegawa Riku-dono said he knew you from America. Is this true?" He prayed to whatever God out there that would listen that his attempt was worth every bullet he sweated.

Kakei seemed to calm at his question. "Riku, huh? That guy. He's someone I never expected to find here."

At the mentioning of Deimon's Ace Linebacker, most of the Kyoshin team approached the table to listen to Kakei's story. They had all heard of the story of Eyeshield 21 when they first heard of Deimon's Ace Running Back and Kakei's real experience with who he deemed was the real Eyeshield in America. Now they listened in on the story of Kakei's first true rival from his time living in America.

"I lived in America for most of my life, but I was born here. My father was stationed at Okinawa when he was transferred to Camp Pendleton in California, North America. My mother and I stayed with family in a Los Angeles suburb called Gardena in a section what was predominately a Japanese community. My father encouraged me to make American friends and being that I was so much taller than my fellow Japanese around my age back here, I knew I could dominate any sport. Football was my first choice."

He looked Sena right in the eye. "Didn't happen that way." Sena sweated.

"I was 9 years old before I left Japan and a head taller or even more taller than everyone else my age and very popular in sports. When I came here to America and turned 10, I was average. I was tall for an Asian in America when I joined a park football team and was out performed by blacks, whites and even Hispanics, yet I pushed myself hard enough to become a starting player. I had to prove myself every day in practice, even competing against favoritism just to keep my starting spot. I went from being the top of the world to the bottom of the barrel by just crossing the ocean."

The others on the Kyoshin team have heard this before, however he usually skipped over most of what they were hearing when he concentrated on Eyeshield 21 facts. This was very much new.

"I played for a power-house team in the area called the South Bay Packers, who take the name from the famous Green Bay Packers." He closed his eyes as the look of a man reminiscing on the past washed over him. "We basically beat every team we played against by several points in what was the Junior Midget league which was regulated by age and weight requirements. We were undefeated until we played against the Inglewood Sentinels. That is when I first met Riku, or Richard as he was known at the time."

"Richard?"

"Ree-chu-aaruduu…" A few of the Poseidon's tried to figure out this name.

"Is that…?" The guy with the lump on his head half-asked.

"Ayasegawa Riku-dono," Sena supplied.

"Ah! I knew that!" He exclaimed. "Just making sure you knew it yourself." Sena sweated.

"So we get our butts handed to us before the end of the first half," Kakei said bluntly, not even trying to joke about his humiliating loss. The tone of his voice and hints from his accent show his Americanization. "It wasn't because their black and Hispanic players were bigger – they were. And it wasn't because they were stronger – they were. The only thing we hand on them was speed because most of our players were skinny and tall, with myself being the second smallest on the team. No, we lost because of this Japanese running back about… well, he just as small as you, Sena-kun." The midget pointed at himself. Kakei nodded. "This little guy half my size couldn't be stopped when the ball was in his hands. He was fast, really fast. And for someone his size he was strong. I'm not ashamed in saying that he literally ran me over more than once in that game before the end of the first half."

"So he was your rival?" Sena asked, very much into this story about Riku told from another point of view.

"Not until the end of the game. Our coach knew we couldn't stop them so he let all the bench warmers get their plays and experience but I begged to stay in and he did, though reluctantly. I would have to say that trying to stop Ayasegawa Riku at that time is what made me into the kind of player that I am today and accelerated me into becoming a starter no matter what school I went to. Riku didn't carry the ball much in the second half, but when he did, I stopped him at least half the time. That was probably the best game I ever played before I faced the real Eyeshield 21."

"So, you knew Riku-dono only through games?" Kakei shook his head.

"Actually, we went to the same private school together but had different classes. Our families knew each because my father served under his father's brother in the Marine Corps. We never knew all this until after that game when my mother coerced me to grow a backbone and talk to him. He was very guarded and didn't talk much and we did not associate after school because he lived in what was considered the ghetto of Los Angeles. However we spent a many lunch times talking football and sports in general."

_Another person from Riku's life in America_, was the thought that ran through Sena's mind. He was learning more and more about his fellow classmate and team captain, it seemed, with each new person he met.

"Riku," Kakei began once more, but saying his rival's Japanese name felt weird. "And I played against each other again in the league playoffs and my team lost. We both graduated to middle school but we went our separate ways as I went to a private school on the south side and he, from what I understand, went overseas to a school here in Japan." Sena knew that story. That must have been the time Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi met Riku when he was an underclassman at Mahou 13th. "That year we lost once to the Inglewood Sentinels and beat them again in the finals of the Midget League Super Bowl, even though they found a bigger, faster and more athletic runner than Riku."

"Did you miss him?" asked Mizumachi.

"Miss him? A guy?" He narrowed his eyes. "He was maybe the only other Japanese that I actually got along with over there."

"Maybe it's because the stick up your ass!"

Everyone laughed at Kakei's expense, including Mizumachi and the boy with the knot on his head. The outburst from their fellow teammate only spoke the truth. Kakei was a nice guy, but sometimes he was too serious for his own good and that put off a lot of people. Said person held up a certain finger to the originator of the voice before he continued.

"Ah hem. As I was saying." He looked back to Sena who was sweating in his seat. He felt a little intimidated by all these guys. He thought Kakei was going to go ballistic. "Riku came back the follow year but he seemed changed. He spoke Japanese much better but that didn't last very long and he seemed a little off balance when he ran the ball. We lost to them once in the regular season and again in the league Super Bowl, but what was weird about that last game was Riku played defense and he never played defense. In fact, he rarely touched the football on offense and if I remember correctly he seemed enraged when he played defense. People started calling him Samurai because of his ferocious play."

Mizumachi gave him an inquiring look. "Did you ever ask him why he was so mad when he played?" Why he was missing his shirt, Sena didn't know. Kakei nodded.

"Apparently the new running back for the team was the Coach's son. He's had to deal with that for a while. Even in high school."

_I had to deal with favoritism all my life_, Sena replayed in his mind. Things were adding up now.

"I never saw him after that game, but his family told us that he's been attending football camps sponsored by NFL players over the spring and early summer breaks. Come the following year, I couldn't even see him on the Sentinel's team until he actually came up to me and said hello." He made a wide expression with his arms. "I couldn't believe it myself, but he had this huge growth spurt and went from someone half my size to this hulking mass of muscle. I was somewhat worried about having to face off against him when he ran the ball, but he shocked my whole team when he didn't take a single offensive snap and lined up as a linebacker and nearly shut us down single-handedly. Someone his size moving with that speed at his age was mind-numbing."

Kakei seemed to relax as he neared what he considers his best memories from America. "The following summer I found out he moved to North Torrance, the city adjacent to Gardena where my family stayed. We associated more since he was in biking distance and we actually formed a mutual friendship and rivalry. He attended those NFL youth camps over the spring time, again, and then signed up at Serra Private High School. I always wanted to play alongside him and we actually talked about it, but when it came down to the wire I signed up to attend Cathedral Private High School in the same league as Serra just to keep our rivalry going, just to play him twice in a single season again."

"We ended up playing against each other twice in a single season losing once to the other. However, his team had the better record which separated us in that year's playoff bracket. That's when it goes into how I met Eyeshield 21," he said, nearly straying away from the current story. "My father was transferred again to the Yuma base in Arizona and we had to move again. Riku was out of town to play against Eyeshield 21 and Notre Dame high school so I never said my goodbyes. Fortunately, I met him again as a rival when I attended the University of Phoenix High School just in time to be drafted by their football club and play in the National Tournament. After losing to Riku's team, they in turn lost to the NASA Aliens and again my father was transferred, this time to here in Japan."

Kakei set down his cup of tea. "And that is how I know of Ayasegawa Riku, the Samurai Linebacker."

Mizumachi perked up and patted the boy with the knot on his head. "Isn't that great, Kobanzame-sempai? Kakei-kun knows all about that Ayasegawa guy, so he can teach you all his techniques."

The guy who spied on Deimon, Kobanzame, the Kyoshin Poseidon starting quarterback and team senior, grinned at those implications. "Hey! You're right, Mizumachi! You're one smart--" He pointed accusing fingers at Sena, shocking the pseudo secretary. "Wait a minute. What about this spy? He'll tell everyone on Deimon that Kakei knows the defensive captain's secrets!"

Sena nervously picked up his things. "Thank you guys for you time. It's been a pleasure, but I think I better get going. I umm… have some things to do." _And some things to think about. Who knew that Riku-san was so well known by our competition._

"Another thing, Sena-kun. Tell that fake Eyeshield that if he is truly who he says he is," Sena gulped when the fist slammed into the table, nearly sending the tea pot crashing to the floor. His voice was calm, as if his thoughts were elsewhere, yet his indication through words spoke more than enough. "Tell him to face me on the field one on one. And, if you may, tell Riku to give me a call. He knows my number."

Sena swallowed the fear in his throat. "H-hai. I will." _I better get out of here before he decided to take out his Eyeshield frustrations out on me!_

"Sena, I'll walk you out!" exclaimed the half-naked Mizumachi. His teammates yelled after him.

"Put a shirt on you douche bag!"

--

End of Chapter 25

--

Author's Notes:

That's done and done. I touched base on a few things, like revealing Riku's past and who else is connected with him. I would have to say that this has its fair share of useful information. Notice how I skipped the Scorpions game. It was horrible.


	26. Scout Team

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

--

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 26: Scout Team

The Devil Bats were all gathered together in the club house for the first practice of the new week. Sena seemed the most interested in the current presentation by Riku, which confused Mamori because Sena has been acting strange since returning from his attempted spying trip to Kyoshin High School. It was as if her childhood friend planned to actually participate in the upcoming game; but that was just simply preposterous! Sena was too kind and frail! He would get killed against a team like the Poseidon. She actually smacked herself for even considering such poor thoughts about her best friend.

Mamori did have one thing correct: Sena did plan to participate in the upcoming game, only without her knowledge. After hearing the story about how Shun Kakei had been friendly rivals with his own Riku Ayasegawa and how he had faced the real Eyeshield 21, he was determined to prove that he deserved that title – each letter within that name. And to prove that even short people like himself, Monta, Omosadake and Komusubi – the shortest on the team – are more than a match for that Kengo Mizumachi. The way he talked bad about Komusubi and how he would exploit him; that just made his blood boil!

"Good morning everyone." Riku greeted the team as he entered the locker room area. He proceeded to the dry-erase board littered with X's and O's that made little sense, but easily understood by football players. "Can anyone except Hiruma tell me what we have here?"

Monta was the first to raise his hand, much to the Twin's displeasure. "The circles look like our base offensive formation! The I-Formation, MAX!"

"And what about the others?"

"Tic-Tack-Toe? GAWK!!" The last word came from an eraser bouncing off his head.

"It looks like a base 4-3 formation… somewhat…" noted a confused Yohei.

"You're half right." He erased one of the X's on the line of scrimmage replacing it with a number 71. The new number lined up off the outside shoulder of the left guard. Komusubi swallowed the sudden lump in his throat knowing where their defensive captain was going with this meeting. "What we're looking at here is the base formation the Poseidon plan to run against us in this week's game." He erased all X's in the box except the 71 and began drawing them back in as he spoke. "We're looking at three down linemen and four linebackers lined up like so. A modified 3-4 formation."

"What is a three-four?" Souta asked out of turn.

"It's the opposite of the 4-3 that we run," said Hiruma in a frighteningly calm tone. "Instead of four linemen and three linebackers, they have three linemen and four linebackers. The philosophy of such a formation allows three linemen to control two gaps while one of the four linebackers come in on a blitz to create a standard four man pass rush. It is extremely effective because the fourth rusher can come from anywhere."

Riku circled number 71 on the board. "From what I've gathered from films, Mizumachi here is not a linemen but a linebacker called a tweener. He'll line up as an end, tackle or stand-up linebacker and rush the passer. He'll even drop back into zone coverage to provide maximum protection against the pass. Kakei," he indicated by erasing a middle linebacker and writing in a 40. "Just makes this defense that much tougher."

Hiruma stole the dry-erase marker and pen from Riku and began drawing up another offensive formation and Deimon's base 4-3 defense. The O's lined up with a five-man line, a tight-end, three wide receivers and a quarterback in the shot-gun with a running back lined up opposite the tight-end on the slot receiver side. "KE KE KE! Fucking defense look at Kyoshin's formation. Those bastards run what is called the spread option. This is just one of five different formations you will see from them in the game." A few new colors joined the drawing showing different styles of plays each represented by its own color. "A standard pass, option keeper, option pass and option screen. Even the possibility of a trick play such as a double pass could be played by them."

"We're going to have to make some major adjustments on defense. We'll also figure out a good rotation for the linemen, so the Three Brother's and Komusubi should expect to get some playing time on the other side off the ball."

"That's good and all," Juumonji began before the others joined in. "BUT WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!!"

"Whatever. Today we'll concentrate on individual drills and special teams. Helmet and shorts only this afternoon practice. Linemen will work with Doburoku-sensei and Omosadake-kun on some special training. Linebackers and running backs will be with me and Sena. Receivers and D-B's will be with Hiruma and Mamori."

Doburoku blew a whistle to get their attention. "Other than that, everyone head to the weight room."

--

It was well past sun down when the team broke from practice to head home. The quartet of Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi and Riku exited the local convenience store with a bag in hand full of snacks for a night study session. Contrary to popular belief that all the four of them do is think football – which is basically true – Riku and Kurita had fell behind in their studies with the recent games. Our favorite American transfer still had problems with kanji and various other Japanese literature and the porker was a stereotypical linemen at least mentally. The other two took it upon themselves, and for the benefit of the team, to keep them academically eligible.

There are limits to what Hiruma's Devils Handbook is capable of accomplishing.

"I think the Giants aren't going to do good this year," Riku said as he slurped on a big cup of soda. "Super Bowl Champions in recent years are known to have a horrible season the following year because of players signing away."

"What about the Patriots?" Gen asked.

Kurita recognized that team name. "Didn't they win three in four years?"

"They have a great coach. They make something out of nothing. And they have Tom Brady. As long as he has a receiver to throw to and catch the ball, they can move the ball quickly. Having Randy Moss as his current weapon is just a killer to some defenses."

"KE KE KE! This year it's Eyeshield 21's turn to win a championship!" Hiruma's double meaning didn't pass either young man. "Even if he doesn't, at least he'll have excellent games against your Raiders."

"Bite my ass Hiruma."

The blonde licked his fang-like canines. "Is that a request?" Riku shivered.

"You watch too much Shonen-Ai anime or something, you damn happy little elf." Musashi and Kurita both laughed at Hiruma's new title. They quickly stopped when Hiruma pulled out his infamous Devil's Handbook and whispered something into Riku's listening ear. The youngest of the pair suddenly looked ill as Hiruma's cackled away in the background, and that only fueled said person's next reply. "So I guess you don't like that name… ya happy little elf."

"Come back here you damn gaijin!" Hiruma shouted as he chased the linebacker with a shotgun.

"Just like the good old days," came the voice of reminiscent voice from within the largest of the four. Musashi shook his head.

"And people say I'm an old man…"

--

The second day of practice was going well. With cardiovascular training in the morning to wake up the players before school, the second session afterschool was underway. Planning for Kyoshin's defense was one of the hardest tasks – except trying to defeat Oujo – which Hiruma was handed this year. As offensive savvy as he may be trying to understand defensive philosophies was more difficult when you did not fully understand the defense you are playing against. Yes, he had made it this far using pure knowledge and fortune, but he lacked the practical knowledge of having to practice it with a team. And the fact that of the teams they have faced and may face once they win only Kyoshin fielded the 3-4 defense.

The offensive line headed by Kurita faced off against seven men in the box consisting of Omosadake lined up at nose tackle over Kurita, Sasuke lined just outside of Komusubi, Itachi in a similar position outside Kuroki while Riku and Musashi lined up as middle linebackers and Yohei and Kenta lined up as outside linebackers just off the line of scrimmage.

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

Hiruma turned and handed off to Eyeshield 21 to the left. The small but determined running back secured the ball with one arm and ran with a purpose toward off-tackle. As he neared he powered into the open hole left by Juumonji, but he was suddenly dropped to the floor by a bone-jarring hit from Riku and Kenta. Sena lied on the field for a few moments, contemplating his current predicament while the others gathered around his prone form with various looks of worry. Only Riku seemed to be indifferent to his procrastinating position.

"Are you going to get up or not?" He asked, backed turned to the running back. "Kakei is on the same level as Shin, if not better and he's in a defensive scheme that plays to all his strengths. No matter where you run, either Komusubi-kun will fail and Mizumachi will get you, or you'll face one-on-one against Kakei. They're going to force you to run to him no matter what you want to do."

Slowly their star player got to his feet, standing tall with his eyes directed right at Riku in complete defiance. Without any spoken words he returned to the huddle to await his quarterback's command. This brought a grin from both Hiruma and Riku. The linebacker turned to Sasuke.

"Use a swim move."

"Hai, Sempai!"

"Don't start with that again…"

The offensive lined up in an off-set I-formation with the assumption that the tight-end was split out into the slot. The defense adjusted accordingly with the one outside linebacker splitting out further than the previous play and the inside linebackers cheating to that side. From the corner of his eye Komusubi noticed Sasuke creeping closer inside, inch by sneaky inch. Something was going to happen and he had a fairly good idea of what it might be. If Sena was getting his fair share of preparation, himself who is the smallest on the team was going to get his just desserts.

"B.. Blitz!" He calls out for the other linemen to hear. The others began adjusting while the defense shifted along the line until Sasuke was directly over Komusubi. The larger, faster lineman grinned at the little meat tank.

"White, 5! White, 5! Set!"

"Hut!! HUT!"

The lines fired off the ball, but as Komusubi took his first step Sasuke was already taking his second! The larger lineman jammed his right hand into the shorter lineman's shoulder, throwing his left up and over his head as a swimmer does through the water. Come his third step Sasuke felt a small yet powerful hand jam against his ribs with enough force to knock the wind out of his lungs. Fighting through the pain he infiltrated the backfield and lunged for Eyeshield 21, a single finger brushing his practice jersey before the small runner burst through the middle off Komusubi's right only to be taken down by an unblocked Riku.

"Huddle!" Snapped an irate Hiruma.

"Hugo…HOO!!" A bug-eyed Daikichi grabbed his butt as a sharp kick made its way to his person. His head jerked to a certain blonde walking toward the huddle.

"Ah, Komusubi-kun! Hiruma thinks you've improved," Kurita noted. Sena agreed.

"If he kicks you without saying anything, he's happy."

Riku looked back from the defensive huddle. "Sasuke."

"Hai."

"Rush the passer." The Kiribashi brother grinned like a maniac.

"Hai!"

With that knowledge Riku pulled out a set of index cards from under his pads and showed them to the defense. These cards contained defensive formations and common plays, many of them being blitz plays the Poseidon would most likely use against them. Everyone had a specific assignment with Sasuke playing the roaming linebacker, or Kengo Mizumachi's role in the defense. "We're going to run this play right here. But, we're going to line up like this…"

"SET!" Hiruma set himself behind Kurita and made his initial scan of the scout defense. His eyes briefly widened when he was face with five down linemen and two linebackers, a 5-2 defense, not the 3-4 Kyoshin utilized. The grin Riku displayed with his black mouth piece irritated the blonde quarterback. "HUT! HUT!!"

The ball snapped back and Sasuke was off the line like an Olympic track star! He completely blasted past Komusubi swimming over his head before he could get a single hand on him. Before anyone knew it Sasuke wrapped up Hiruma just before he made the exchange with Eyeshield 21. The Kiribashi twin let up after holding back the pissed off blonde, whose demeanor became even more darker as his opposing team captain danced in celebration of stopping the offense.

"How was that, Yoichi-kun?"

"Fucking American! This is practice, not a competition! We're working to scheme against Kyoshin! Fucking asshole!" shouted the blonde. He pulled a shotgun out of… somewhere and aimed it at the Samurai Linebacker.

Riku took off his helmet and sent a cool, indifferent look in reply. "Situational scrimmage, Yoichi-kun. That was still a 3-4 defense only Kenta and Yohei, the other linebackers were in a three-point stance."

Hiruma snarled. "Run it again!!"

--

"Run it again!"

The Kyoshin practice field was just as lively as Deimon's. Unlike Deimon who had a smaller team, the Poseidon ran a full scrimmage against a scout team offense aimed to ready their defense against the high energy, high risk and high reward offense utilized by the Devil Bats. At the current moment their normally cool and indecisive senior quarterback, Osamu Kobanzame, was running a scrimmage against the Deimon defense lead by Shun Kakei. He was finding out very quickly how pumped up the normally stoic linebacker was for the match-up in three days.

"Sempai," Kakei began as he stood before the recently defeated offense. "Deimon's base defense is a 4-3, however they run a professional level scheme called the Cover 2, or Tampa 2. Like our 3-4 they are very versatile and will show various formations made to stop certain types of plays, or disguise a blitz in a coverage scheme. With Ayasegawa Riku as our opponent and their defensive line they will not blitz if we spread the formation and attack using a West Coast style of offense."

The short quarterback snapped his fingers as if he knew all that. "That's exactly what I was thinking! If we can get the pass off faster than their pass rush, they won't be able to stop us!"

"Especially when I'm up against that shorty!" exclaimed the always hyper Mizumachi as he hung off Kakei with no pants on.

"Puts some pants on, queer!"

He looked back at a few teammates gagging at his display and had some decency to blush. "Like I said, I'm going to breeze past those short guys on the team and we'll head to the Christmas Bowl! Right, Kobanzame-sempai?"

"Yeah, yeah. Put some pants on, Mizumachi."

Kakei put a hand on his quarterback's shoulder. "Kobanzame-sempai, you're main concern against Deimon's defense is if they show this front known as the 4-6 Zone. Looking at film they allowed negative yards on the ground and recorded a tournament high 23 sacks in only three games."

The short-haired offensive captain swallowed the lump in his throat.

"But with your talents, this won't be a problem."

He blushed in embarrassment. "Me? Nah! You're crazy, Kakei-kun!"

--

Practice had ended for the evening and the team departed for home. Only a few stuck around school including Mamori who found herself inside the club house with nothing to do. With Sena somewhere on campus and her homework finished the half-bred Japanese girl decided to do a little tidying up. This was a duty she had readily accepted since joining the Devil Bats. Her little Sena would do all the filming and help the team with practices and what-not while she shouldered most of the burden of both Team Manager and Secretary. She knew quite well how much Sena could handle and with the demands of Hiruma he would be worn out faster than an ice cube under a hot water faucet.

How Sena has been treated changed since their trip to America. Riku out of all of them has been both a close friend and mentor to her little man, being the driving force for him which she has enjoyed watching. Little by little Sena has become more confident and less shy of associating with others. His fascination with football matches even Hiruma and Kurita, both who are die-hard fanatics. Their relation with Sena has stayed the same since the beginning. However, the others have shown improvement and looked at the short guy with much respect and at times stood ground with Sena. This included the three former delinquents turned offensive linemen who she knew were trouble since their enrollment into Deimon.

Sena had so many friends.

_They could at least pick up after themselves,_ she thought as she swept trash off the floor and picked up a stack of magazines that accumulated for days on end. _That Hiruma, always leaving his crap everywhere without a care in the world! Won't that guy ever learn?_

_I wonder if there is anything interesting in these?_

She sat down on one of the benches and pulled out a random magazine. Her fingers flipped through a few pages until her eyes found a few pictures that interested her. If by chance she wound up staring at the image of a tall, muscular young man in a blue with red and white trim uniform tackling an opposing player by pulling on the back of his jersey and pads to throw him to the ground with one arm. If not for previous stories and the obvious number 54, she never would have guessed that it was Riku Ayasegawa.

_And I'm being sarcastic with myself. This is new_, she told herself. The magazine was American Football Monthly, the Japanese magazine that covers Football around the world and sponsors the Tokyo Tournament along with a co-sponsorship for the Christmas Bowl. She continued to look at the pictures which showed various feats the American-raised linebacker performed in game and read the article which gave a brief description of his life told from the point of view of the story writer and parents. It was very interesting what others in America thought of Riku, or Richard, and how he had fought through much adversity to reach his status, only to throw it away after losing the California State Championship by transferring to Deimon. According to the article, this was a decision made even before he participated in what would be the National High School Tournament in which his team lost to the NASA Aliens. The article and magazine was dated for January. Riku came to Deimon in April.

She learned more about the guy who caught her eye. More importantly she learned more about her other homeland where her mother was born and raised.

Mamori knew nothing about America, only that she was born there and lived there for only a year before her half-bred mother and father moved to Japan when her father was promoted to a higher position in his company. Though a dual citizen she was raised right here in Japan and knew no other life. She had never been to America other than the training trip this past summer. Her only knowledge of life in America was from her half-bred but completely Gaijin mother, word of mouth, articles and TV shows. She found quickly after reading about Riku's life leading up to this point that living in America is difficult and a privilege. It's a quick slap in the face with reality and life was much harder than what she seen and experienced here in Japan.

_I wonder how I would have turned out if I was raised in America_.

At that very thought Riku and Sena paused at the door with Monta and Taki trailing behind them. The big linebacker took a long look at the daydreaming face of Mamori Anezaki and came to the only conclusion he could come up with.

"She's dreaming about cream puffs again. Let's get out of here before she eats us."

Mamori snapped out of her brief little world and chased Riku with a rolled up magazine! "I am not! Come back here and take that back!"

"Wait! Mamori-neechan!" Sena reached out for his childhood friend and grabbed her wrist. "Riku-san was only joking. You know that better than anyone else." He toned his voice down. "Besides, I think he likes you."

Monta heard it. He waved a threatening fist at the confused linebacker.

Mamori stared at her best friend. "Sena…" He blushed under her questioning eyes.

"Well.. it's true. I mean, he jokes around like that all the time. He only does it with people he likes. I mean, he tru—"

"No, no, no." She put a finger to his mouth to quiet him. "H-how did you stop me so quickly?" She looked down at the hand holding her by the wrist. "When did you…"

"Oops!" He jumped back and shied away from the brunette. "I'm really sorry, Mamori-neechan, I really am. Did I hurt you? ACK!! Mamori-neechan… you're… crushing me..!"

"Sena! You're growing up so fast!" she squealed in glee. "You've really grown up. I knew you wouldn't be a weakling forever."

Taki, Monta and Riku watched as she gushed over Sena's newfound strength he briefly displayed to her. The three of them look at each other and nodded in a mutual agreement that only Taki could properly voice in this situation.

"Poor Sena…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's just more balls thrown my way. AH HA HA!!"

--

School has finished for the day. While the many teens went departed Deimon Private High School for home, club activities or to cram school, the infamous Devil Bats were joking around in their club house preparing for practice. First to arrive was Sena, the Three Brothers and Riku who both shared the same class close by to the team house. Sena got their quickly, changed into his alter ego and departed to hide from Mamori. Her finding out he was Eyeshield 21 has always been a bad idea and everyone's worst fear. Soon the other began filing in to change. Oddly, Hiruma was the last to enter who normally accompanied Kurita and Musashi who arrived earlier.

"KE KE KE! Fucking foreigner, we'll have a surprise for practice today."

"Really? I was just about to tell you the same thing." He scratched his balled head as he put away his reading glasses. "We haven't had a good practice since we don't have enough bodies. I made a few phone calls last night to see if we can get some help." Hiruma's normally evil look softened and he shot his friend a questioning eye.

"Really? I was just about to say the same thing." He grabbed his helmet from his locker. "Alright you bastards! Let's get out to the fucking field!"

The grumbling team followed their Captain's orders, praying for the day he wouldn't act like a complete ass and not boss everyone around. The click of their cleats on the ground gave made their walk sound like a troop of soldiers marching along. They received a few waves from some of the other students walking about, several cheers for success and general school fans. Taki tried to give them autographs but the Three Brothers quickly stomped him out before he got out of hand. As they stepped on the field several of them bumped into each other as Kurita and Monta pointed accusingly at what awaited them on the field.

Hiruma grinned. "So, this is out scout team." Riku nodded.

Daisuke Atsumi of the Yuuhi Guts. Onihei Yamamoto of the Hashiratani Deers. And finally the infamous Rui Habashira and Hebii from the Zokugaku Chameleons. All four of them were standing in the middle of the practice field facing off against the Deimon Devils Bats. Some of them looked confused as if not expecting to be meeting a few of the others.

"Ayasegawa-dono!" Atsumi walked toward the American. "I'm here as I promised."

Onihei grinned at the tear-eyed Kurita. "You were right in calling me to give this guy a refresher course on being a lineman," he said to Riku. "With him looking like that he'll have a harder time than I did against Kyoshin." He looked at Komusubi. "He needs some work, too."

Rui snarled at Hiruma. "We're here, fucking Blondie." He flipped his knife open and pointed it at his teammate. "Don't fuck around with this guy. We're going to pay back those Poseidon assholes, even if it means training our own enemy to do so!"

Souta shivered. "We'll.. be facing them?" He bolted. "I'm outta here!"

An extremely long arm grabbed him before he could run away. Rui Habashira's lizard-like tongue wet his lips as he dragged him onto the field. "You're not going anywhere, shrimp! Take your punishment like a man."

"Nooo…. Help! KAGOME--!!"

"Your sister isn't going to help you anymore, Souta!" Riku shouted. "Well, this should be interesting."

--

Practice was much more intense than it ever was. After warm-ups they went into individual position drills. While they were not the strongest at their positions, except for Onihei, the guest scout team had experience to go by. Linemen drills, both defensive and offensive were coached by Doburoku, Onihei and Hebii. Linebackers were coached by Riku and Rui, the latter adding a flavor of hiding their intensions through the use of body position, improving the game of both Kenta and Yohei. Defensive Backs and receivers were trained by Atsumi and Hiruma, the former being known as one of the best safeties in all of Tokyo despite being on a perennial losing team. Hiruma and Riku's plans to improve Deimon's chances of winning through practice was paying off.

In order to win against the Poseidon, Deimon had to defeat Kyoshin's Mizumachi, Kakei and their defense.

Kurita lined up on the ball with Komusubi and Juumonji to his left and Kuroki and Togano to his right. Split out to the left was Monta and the right was Yukimitsu while Taki set himself in position on the line next to Togano. Hiruma sat behind Kurita for the snap with Eyeshield 21 lined up as the up-back and Ishimaru as the down fullback. For the first time in practice the Deimon lined up with their complete first team offense and they faced stiff competition against their scout team opponents.

"This practice will be conducted at full speed," Doburoku shouted as he held a whistle near his mouth. "Full contact practice. However should the defense reach the quarterback you are to run past him and allow him to throw against the secondary. We're doing this as a live game situation, so we're playing for downs!"

Stiff competition was only a light description. Lined up over Kurita was the muscle bound lineman Hebii from Zokugaku. Joining him as the other two down linemen was Omosadake lined up over Togano and Onihei lined up just outside Juumonji. The linebackers consisted of Sasuke playing outside linebacker lined up over Komusubi; the two middle linebackers being Riku and the long armed Rui Habashira and the other outside linebacker being Itachi. The secondary consisted of the two safeties Atsumi and one of Zokugaku's players and the corners Souta and Shiro, the former lining up over Monta.

Even Hiruma had to sweat at the intense pressure his offense would be under. "Set! Hut! Hut, hut!"

"FUUNARABA!!"

Hiruma received the snap and moved to hand off to Eyeshield 21 as the lines clashed. Kurita drove back Hebii off the ball though he had a tough time doing so against the big and heavy lineman. Juumonji followed through with his foot work and technique that was polished earlier in practice and got decent position on Onihei and hold him off for just a brief second to open the hole for the runner. Togano wasn't as fast or as strong as Omosadake off the ball and he struggled more than others, but Kuroki came in quick to help, double-teaming the short former sumo briefly until Kuroki broke off to attack the next level.

As for Komusubi, he fired off the ball at the same time as Sasuke using his small stature to his advantage. As Onihei showed him, he got into position and jammed his hand hard up against Sasuke ribs as he tried to swim over him. With a powerful snort he cried out a war cry as he took Sasuke out of the play and allowed Eyeshield 21 to fly through the gaping hole.

But the elite linebacker corps of Riku and Rui completely bypassed Ishimaru's lead block and tackled Eyeshield 21 before he could cross the line of scrimmage. Doburoku blew the play dead and both sides moved to their respective huddles. Togano walked back rubbing his arms and trying to stretch himself out.

"That pudding pop is damn strong and fast off the ball. I could barely hold him back," he grumbled. Juumonji agreed.

"And that old man isn't a joke either."

Ishimaru hung his head. "They didn't even bother to stop me. They just went right by for the tackle."

Hiruma growled. "We're going to use this play…"

"And so we're going to use this play," Rui said as they went over the plays cards for the scout team. "Hiruma will most likely go for the big play knowing our run-stopping power. Like the chameleon we hide our intensions for survival, or in our case, for the attack!"

The offensive lined up in the strong off-set I-formation with the tight-end lined up to the left and one receiver to either side. The defense adjusted according and began to shuffle players and positions around. Komusubi faced off against Onihei while both Kiribashi brothers moved to their outside linebacker positions – or their natural defensive end positions. The open gaps were quickly filled by Rui and Riku who gave clear indication their intension to blitz.

"SET! White, Seven! Hut! Hut!"

Onihei fired off the line and quickly engaged with Komusubi. Hiruma turned and moved to hand-off to Eyeshield 21 only to pull back and turn into a passing stance. The veteran lineman from Hashiratani swam over Komusubi, who quickly took the opening to block him from his pass rush. Experience over-ridded technique and the veteran lineman spun, jamming his elbow into the little meat tanks back as he closed in with his hands up. He tapped Hiruma on his non-throwing shoulder indicating the sack while the blonde devil fired a ball toward an open Yukimitsu on a comeback route. The ball was suddenly swatted from his hands by a diving Shiro.

"It takes more than hand techniques to stop a bigger lineman, Komusubi-kun," Onihei stated to the smaller lineman as he rejoined the defensive huddle.

"This is where Hiruma gets creative." Riku showed them the cards and they all nodded in agreement.

Hiruma's creativity brought the offense out in the shotgun spread formation. Twin wide-receivers to each side with Ishimaru and Taki lined up in the slots and Eyeshield 21 to his right. It was a complete mismatch with the twins covering the slot receivers, but that did not stop either brother. Trying to cover the two of them would be great practice for some of the zone blitz schemes Riku had added into the team defense plan for Kyoshin. They were eventually going to do this anyway.

"Blue, 10! Blue, 10!"

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

Hiruma received the snap and his eyes widened when a wall of flesh closed in upon him. All three defensive linemen charged in upon Kurita, Togano and Juumonji, but just as quickly they suddenly dropped back into pass coverage while all four linebackers blitzed the middle and outside bringing immediate pressure upon Hiruma! As fearless as he was of becoming tackled, the defensive strategy forced the lanky quarterback to scramble out of the pocket and dump it off to Eyeshield 21 on a delayed swing route.

Riku smirked.

Sena reached for the pass but it disappeared right before him! Coming from his safety position on a delayed blitz Atsumi jumped the passing route and intercepted the ball, ending a play that showed Deimon's offensive weakness, but humiliated Hiruma himself.

"FUCK!" snapped the blonde, taking off his helmet and throwing it to the ground. He began walking away, a path clearing before him of those who did not dare to get in his way.

"This is the kind of defense you'll face against Kyoshin and Kakei Shun, guys." The defensive captain picked up Hiruma's discarded helmet and dusted it off as he turned to the rest of the offense. "It doesn't matter if they are tall, short, big or small. The seven guys in the box of a 3-4 can play their position up-right or in a down stance. You will see this play and many others like it. It's called the Zone Blitz."

Juumonji clenched his fist. "How do we even prepare for such an attack?"

"It's not so simple that you can prepare for it. You'll never know if it will come at you," he said.

Doburoku blew his whistle to draw their attention to him. "There is a way to defeat the Zone Blitz, but it is something that is not set in stone."

"How do we defeat it?" Kuroki asked.

"To defeat the zone blitz you will have to learn a whole new technique of blocking. The Zone Block."

Kurita mouthed the new name. "Zone… block…?"

"With the exception of Kurita," began the elder coach. "Everyone on this line is undersized for your average linemen. You have one thing over others though, which is your speed off the ball and technique to wall off defenders at the point of attack when we run the ball. Though your pass protection is adequate and at times solid, teams that have blitzed with stunt plays statistically are successful in disrupting the play or sacking Hiruma. By learning the zone block, you can read the defense as they attack and know who is the most important person to block. This is a special skill worth having, especially for our two offensive tackles."

Togano and Juumonji looked at each other. "How do we learn this Zone Block?" asked the light blonde former delinquent.

"Why do you think I asked him to come here, huh?" Riku smirked. "Out of all the linemen in the Tokyo Area, Yamamoto Onihei has mastered the Zone Block to perfection. There is no one more qualified to teach it than him."

"Now that I know why I'm here," began the veteran lineman. His face turned serious as he pounded his fist in his palm. "We're going to start with some serious training beginning tonight after practice. Don't plan on going anywhere soon."

Kurita swallowed. When Onihei is serious, he meant business.

--

End of Chapter 26

--

Author's Notes:

Been busy with work and real life. Don't expect updates to come as I regularly use to do them.

Any questions, you know what do to.


	27. Clash of the Titans

Disclaimer: Any original characters are property of me and myself only. Eyeshield 21 is a series created by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. All characters of Eyeshield 21 are property of the original creators, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. Any references to the NFL and its players are copyrighted by the NFL and credited to their respective teams.

-----

**Monsters of Deimon**

By Bud

Chapter 27: Clash of the Titans

"We are here in Chikyuu Stadium to bring you coverage of this day's Annual American Football Tournament sponsored by American Football Monthly Magazine and Tokyo Broadcasting Station. I am your host with the rapid fire mouth, Machine Gun Sanada!" shouted a hyperactive man in a pink shirt with blade-like hair. "Joining me in the booth is the ever informative and lead writer for American Football Monthly, Kumabukuro-san!"

"Good afternoon, everyone," said the afro writer.

"In today's broadcast we are featuring two wild matches to determine who will face each other in the Western Conference championship. The first match today features a pair of rambunctious teams who have fought hard to get to this level. The height-savvy Poseidon of Kyoshin Academy and the Devil Bats of Deimon Private High. Both teams have proved themselves to be excellent competitors on both sides of the ball. Kumabukuro-san, can you give the viewers more details?"

He nodded and flipped to his notebook. "Both teams are good. The Poseidon have a heavy pass offense lead by senior quarterback Kobanzame Osamu-kun who has yet to throw a single interception this entire tournament. Their West Coast style of play relies on short passes to wide receivers and running backs and gaining yards after the catch. Their strong point lies in their defense of freshman players lead by Kakei Shun-kun, a transfer from America where he started playing American Football. They use an unorthodox defense called the 3-4 which swaps the normal number of linemen with linebackers and vice verse. Their key player is Mizumachi Kengo-san, once a middle school National Champion in swimming who now plays linebacker and offensive tackle."

"And what about the tournament Dark Horse, the Deimon Devil Bats? Your thoughts on them?"

"Deimon has already established themselves as one of the strongest teams in Tokyo in a span of one year of their creation. Their offense lead by Eyeshield 21 and Hiruma-kun is possibly more potent than the Seibu Wild Gunmen, although their point spread does not reflect such statistics as they depend mostly on runs by Eyeshield 21. Defense is another story. The appropriately named Monsters of Deimon lead by the Samurai Linebacker Ayasegawa Riku-dono holds top rank in all defensive statistics especially against the run, total sacks and turnovers. Only the Oujo White Knights hold the top rank in points allowed as no team has yet to score on them."

"And how do these two teams match up and what must they do to take a victory in this match?"

"Kyoshin's offense will have a tough time against the pass rush of Deimon and their 46 Zone Blitz package. In order to succeed they must protect the quarterback; don't make rushed decisions and protect the football. Take what the defense gives you and work the play action pass. The offense is packed with experienced seniors and they have to use all their knowledge if they want to hold back this young team of freshman."

"Deimon has a talent on both sides of the ball, especially in their underrated wide receivers. However, get the ball to Eyeshield 21. He's their best weapon as a running back and a dump-off option when Hiruma is pressured in the pocket. Get this guy into open space and we'll see six on the board in no time. But they must get a body on Kakei Shun-kun. His level of play is on par with Ayasegawa Riku-dono and they both know how each others philosophies."

"So, today will be a battle of defenses, correct?"

"That's exactly what it is, Sanada-san."

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. A battle of epic proportions is going to get underway. We'll take you down to the field for the coin toss."

-----

Riku stood with Hiruma on the sideline waiting for the head official to call them to the middle of the field. Given their signal, Riku held back his blonde friend when only a single Poseidon player walked toward the official. "Stay back. I'm going at this alone." With that he dawned his helmet and jogged away.

Hiruma narrowed his eyes. "We want the ball, fucking foreigner."

If he had heard him he chose to ignore it. Riku met with the official and stood against Shun Kakei, his friend and rival. Within 12 months they have met in a game for the fourth time as opposing players at the high school level. From an outsider's point of view if this story became known, one would believe that these two were destined to become rivals until the day they pass from this life. They challenged each other in every sport with neither being the dominant over the other; their rivalry stemming to sports teams at all levels of play. Only now in their teenaged years do they face each other as equals, using their teammates as their weapons as they command their defenses to stop the opposing team from scoring.

"Shun."

"Riku."

"Players, bow!" came the commanded the white-cap official. They faced him and did as instructed followed by a repeat toward each other. He held out a coin with an image of Buddha on one side and a football on the other. "The side that represents Buddha will be heads. Poseidon, you are considered the visiting team and it is your choice. Heads or tails."

Kakei's stare never left Riku's eyes. "Heads." The coin flipped into the air.

"It is heads! Poseidon, what is your choice?"

"We choose to receive the ball." Riku narrowed his eyes. "We'll see who scores first, Ayasegawa-kun."

The official turned to Riku. "Deimon, do you wish to defend the North or South field first?"

"North." He licked his lips. "Be careful what you wish for. You might run out of receivers and quarterbacks really fast."

"Poseidon has decided to receive the ball and Deimon will kick off. Poseidon will receive the ball with the South end zone to their backs," the white-cap announced. "Players bow! Return to your sidelines and await the signal from the other officials."

"You won't score on this drive, Ayasegawa!" Kakei shouted as the noise level from the crowds quickly rose.

"But we're scoring first, Kakei! You better believe it. We'll score, even if I have to do it myself!"

-----

"Welcome back to Chikyuu Stadium for our broadcast of this year's Tokyo Area American Football Tournament sponsored by American Football Monthly. For all the best news and stats on your favorite high school, college and professional teams, and from teams across the sea in American, check out their new website at American Football Monthly dot com. I'm your commentator with the rapid fire mouth, Machine Gun Sanada! I'm joined by American Football Monthly analyst and head write Kumabukuro. For those of you just tuning in we have the Deimon Devil Bats hosting the Kyoshin Poseidon who will receive the opening kick-off after Poseidon's choice of receiving the ball."

"Today we have a new uniform to the dark horse of this year's tournament. Deimon is wearing a new uniform normal reserved for the away away team with reversed colors of white and red instead of the red and white of their normal home jersey. Deimon is considered to be the home team they essentially have the home field advantage over Kyoshin despite being in neutral territory if the number of supporters in the stands indicates anything."

"The officials have given the signal and we're off! Deimon's infamous Musashi starts the kick-off team forward and blast the ball high into the air. A spectacular kick by the legendary 60-yard Magnum! Kyoshin fields the ball and they're immediately stopped before they had a chance to run! Kyoshin will start the ball at their own 5-yard line with their backs to the end zone."

"Deimon was once considered the lowest team, even worse than the Yuuhi Guts only because they are a new team from a school not known for their American Football program. But they showed everyone in their close game against the Oujo White Knights and their defeat of the NASA Aliens that they are one of Tokyo's many powerhouse teams. With the addition of Musashi and Ayasegawa Riku's leadership on defense and special teams, they are now a complete team."

"Kyoshin breaks from their huddle and they line up with two receivers on each side of the line and a single running back in the end zone. Deimon shifts their defense accordingly as Ayasegawa makes the calls. Kyoshin's offense is lead by senior quarterback Kobanzame Osamu-kun. He receives the snap and drops back into the end zone for a pass! He directly challenges Deimon's iron curtain of defense as he fires a pass downfield to his receiver! An amazing play to get them to good field position as Deimon's two-way player Tetsuo Ishimaru tackles his man at the fifteen yard-line. First down, Kyoshin!"

"This is a new style of quarterback Deimon has yet to face. Most of their stronger opponents like NASA, Oujo and Taiyou have quarterbacks who like to stand in the pocket and throw to their receivers. Kyoshin's quarterback, Kobanzame-kun, is similar to Deimon's Hiruma as he can not only throw from the pocket, but scramble out and make a play downfield to an open receiver. A scrambling quarterback."

"Kyoshin, after the first down, line up with five wide receivers and no running backs – three and two on each side with two on the big side of the field. Kobanzame goes down to the snap. Motion from the triple side and Deimon adjusts. The snap goes and he drops back short and fires a quick slant just before Deimon's pass rush reaches him and it's complete to the receiver for a four yard gain. 2nd and Six. Kumabukuro-san, what kind of offense are we seeing out of Kyoshin?"

"Kyoshin has been known for their small players and they use it to their advantage with formations that would utilize their small stature. In other words they spread out the ball and stretch the defense with speed in what is known as the Spread Offense. Multi-receiver formations similar to that of the Wild Gunmen's Run and Shoot offense. It especially takes advantage of Kobanzame-kun's running abilities and his talent of getting rid of the ball to an open receiver. Even with such high risk offense, he has yet to be intercepted in his entire high school career."

"But Deimon has been known to steal the ball at any chance they get and they stack the line as Kyoshin moves to the standard I-formation. Kobanzame receives the snap and hands off to—No! He turns with the ball in his hands and throws deep to his receiver running up the sideline! He's only covered by one man and he jumps for the ball and… batted down by Takiki Shiro at the last second! An incredible heads-up play by the freshman cornerback! Kumabukuro-san, he hit that ball with enough force to send it into the stands."

"Takiki Shiro-kun is a regional volleyball champion from Deimon. Jumping into the air for the ball is second nature to him and being a cornerback fits right into his area of expertise. Not to mention that his height and leaping ability completely overshadows Kyoshin's number one receiver. Expect them to throw to the other side of the field more after seeing that play."

"**DEFENSE!!**"

"**DEFENSE!!**"

"**DEFENSE!!**"

"The crowd rises to their feet and the stands begin to rumble as Kyoshin faces Deimon's favorite time – third down! The Poseidon line up in a Single-Back formation with two receivers to the short side and a single running back off-set to the strong side. Deimon shifts around and their linemen prime themselves for the monstrous pass rush. Kobanzame-kun receives the snap and drops back as his receivers head downfield. The small quarterback suddenly runs as the pocket collapses around him and he's crushed by Deimon's defensive captain Ayasegawa Riku-dono at the 25-yard line. Enough for a first down."

"It was the right defensive call, but they forgot to take into account Kobanzame-kun's running ability. Not as good as a running back, but he has just enough to take advantage of the open space created by his receivers and Riku-dono dropping into coverage to make the first down. Don't plan on that happening again as long as Riku-dono is roaming that middle."

"A change of players takes Kurita-kun and the Kiribashi twins off the field for a breather and they are replaced by the Three Brother's from the offensive line. A strange call by Ayasegawa and Hiruma. What does Deimon have in mind here?"

"They want to keep their players refreshed. By taking a play off this allows the defensive line to stay rested for important downs later in the game."

"Kyoshin lines up with three receivers to one side and two running backs as Kobanzame takes up the Shotgun formation similar to the Wild Gunmen. Deimon adjust with Ayasegawa creeping to the empty side of the field. Kobanzame receives the long snap and fakes a hand-off to his running back. He pumps the ball once, shifts up into the pocket before dumping it off to the running back on the flat. OH NO!!"

"Incredible," Kumabukuro exclaimed with a shocked tone.

"Kobanzame nearly made a costly mistake as he threw the ball underneath to his running back in the flat. He completely missed seeing Ayasegawa-dono as the linebacker cut the path of the ball and nearly intercepted it! If he managed to get a better hand on the ball we would have been talking about a 6-0 lead and a PAT, not 2nd and 10 on the 25."

"Deimon is a stingy defense. You have to earn every yard you gain against them and they will punish you for it. As a quarterback you have to make good decisions or they will make you pay just like what Ayasegawa-dono would have done if he had just two centimeters faster."

"According to statistics Kobanzame-kun has never been intercepted, even against the White Knights. Do you believe it might happen here?" Sanada asks for the viewers.

"If the last play is any indication, then yes. It's only a matter of when it will happen."

-----

Five plays later Kyoshin had pushed Deimon's defense back to their own 47 yard line with 3rd and 14 on the scoreboard thanks to a holding penalty on Kyoshin's linemen. It negated a big play that would have Kyoshin 1st and 10 on Deimon's 35 yard line, but the penalty brought them further back from the original line of scrimmage.

"Ace! Ace! Double, double! Eye spy one! Eye spy one!"

The snarling calls from Riku were all the others needed to get into position. From their 46 Zone defensive formation they spread across the line of scrimmage to cover the four receivers that would threaten their secondary. The line shifted to compensate for the linebacker split out over his man and Riku shifted closer to the line right behind his linemen. The piercing eyes of the samurai locked onto Kobanzame and for just a brief moment he could see the crack of pressure forming into the calm exterior of the senior quarterback.

"Set! Yellow, seven! Yellow! Hu---!"

Riku fired off the line!

"---ut!!

Kobanzame received the snap as he saw the middle linebacker blitzing from the outside. He read his receivers and they knew their assignments when they recognized blitz. One of the inside slot receivers cut through the middle on the slant right behind the area the linebacker blitzed and Kobanzame fired off the bullet that would surely hit his receiver in the hands and allow him to make a run for the first down. It was one of their basic emergency plays for situations like this that they have practiced over the past three years. They just didn't expect the same blitzing linebacker to fake his attack on the quarterback and drop back into zone coverage!

Riku went to make another play on the ball but was once again too late! It hit his hands and he couldn't find any way to control the ball as it bounced up into the air ready for anyone to catch. Immediately he turned and chased, shoving the target receiver to the ground as others scrambled to make a play.

"AH HA HA!! My ball!"

"Taki!"

Deimon number 37 jumped for the ball and secured it in his hands, a knowing grin forming behind his face mask as he eyes Riku. Unfortunately the Poseidon had other plans as one of their receivers rocked Taki hard as he came down and jostled the ball free. The referee's quickly blew the whistle signaling the incomplete pass.

"Damn it! Impossible!!" growled the blonde safety. He would have made the first score of the game for sure! Ayasegawa patted him on the helmet.

"Good try, Taki. Concentrate on holding onto the ball next time, not running afterward."

"Damn it…"

Riku whistled. "Souta! It's your show! Punt return three! Three, three!"

The ball was snapped far back to the Poseidon punter and he launched the ball high into the air. Deimon's rushers quickly turned back and began setting up a wall and wedge while Kyoshin streaked down the field to contain and tackle the return man. Waiting patiently for the ball Souta formed a pocket with his arms and fielded it cleanly, almost immediately hopping out of the way of a would-be tackler. Though his defensive play at the safety position is considered the best in Tokyo, he was also respected for his ability to return the ball. He began running down the field, evading tacklers and turning behind his blockers, a white towel tucked in his pants almost purposely taunting defenders. Souta cut back to the opposite direction, nearly crossing the entire field before he was ridden out of bounds at Kyoshin's 42 yard line. Nearly a 50-yard punt return.

Hiruma and Riku tagged out as they switched from off-field to the sideline. "Don't let him make a fool of you." The blonde snorted.

The offense huddled around Hiruma at mid-field with the standard personnel. Komusubi seemed the most eager to get the play going. "They put someone else on offense so that Mizumachi can concentrate on defense. We're going to stick with the original plan and run right at him. We're going to pound it in his face until he can taste the bottom of our spikes! FUCKING KILL THEM!! YA-HA!!"

"**YA-HA!**"

"Set!"

Deimon lined up in their basic I-formation with Eyeshield 21 as the tail-back. The lines squared off against one another and as expected Komusubi found himself facing off against Mizumachi, one of the many tall players on the Kyoshin defense. A whole week of preparation with the Sumo club, tutoring from Onihei Yamamoto and American style techniques from Riku and Taki had him ready for this match. Repetition after repetition, he knew he now had an edge over the taller player, one he felt confident in.

Mizumachi smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he directed to Deimon's shortest player. "Now that you've come to the match in spite of that height---"

"Mizumachi, you idiot!" Kakei snapped. "Concentrate--- shit! Run, run!"

A quick count on first color, Hiruma received the snap and handed off to Eyeshield 21 to the left. Daikichi fired off the ball like a bullet out of the gun barrel, slamming his hands into Mizumachi's mid-section and driving him back with surprising strength - at least to the Kyoshin freshman genius! The pseudo lineman tried shoving Komusubi off but the Shorty displayed great hand strength holding onto his jersey in the middle of his body and managing to turn him away from the play. The whistle blew a few seconds later after Kakei worked down into the open hole created by Komusubi and tackled Eyeshield 21 after a 3-yard gain.

"This isn't kindergarten, Mizumachi. Don't act like a fool. Keep underestimating opponents and you will quickly find out how weak you really are." Kakei stated in a most harsh tone, even after tackling Eyeshield 21.

"It won't be the same this—" Kakei suddenly shoved him toward the line. "What?!"

"Fire, fire! Two, two! Set, two!" The linebacker shouted as he made signals to the defense. Deimon, after the play quickly lined up on the ball and began to run their next play. "Check fire!"

Hiruma smirked.

"Blue, 32! Blue, 32! Set, hut! Hut!"

Sena stepped right, then cut toward the left as he received the ball clean into his grasp. Kuroki and Togano pulled from the right to the left with Tetsuo filling into their positions. His vision caught sight of Komusubi locking onto Mizumachi and he felt a thrill of success as he sped by and around the Taki's sealed edge. The two pulling linemen made their blocks giving Sena a huge lane to pour on the speed. That was only mere thought as the hole was suddenly plugged by Kakei who put a hit on Sena driving him hard to the ground. Only another 3-yard gain. 3rd and 4 on the Kyoshin 38.

"Fire, fire! Red, one! Red, one!" Kakei shouted. He pointed right at Eyeshield 21. "Watch screen!"

_Damn it,_ Hiruma mentally frowned as he received the next snap on first sound. "DOWN!"

The blonde quarterback turned to his right, extending out to Eyeshield 21 on what was to be an isolation play up the middle. He pulled back at the last second, turning and dropping into passing position. Mizumachi came quickly up the middle, Komusubi riding him toward the right instead of left due to the sheer height advantage the taller player had. His eyes narrowed seeing the rest of the play as Eyeshield 21 got into position. The 3-4 Defense was as difficult as Riku said it could be. The three down linemen were much larger and stronger than your normal defensive four front as they clog two holes for their gap control responsibilities. Neither Kurita, the Three Brother's nor Komusubi could get off their blocks to set up the screen. Even if he did toss it to Sena the two other linebackers were shadowing the play waiting for the screen pass. He could risk it and let Sena do his thing or throw for an interception.

He ran out of the pocket and threw the ball as far into the stands as he could. The referee blew the whistle.

"Pass Incomplete. 4th down!"

-----

"Welcome back to the broadcast. After a three and out following with a punt from Deimon's Musashi it's the Poseidon's ball on their own 3-yard line. Deimon seems to have a tendency to pin their opponents deep in their own territory. We might see a big play out of the infamous Monsters of Deimon."

"I believe we will, Sanada-san. Let's look at that last offensive play of Deimon. Hiruma-kun faked the hand off for a play action pass. By the looks of the defense they had read that it would be a screen as you can see Eyeshield 21 is open over here with his back to the defense. But Hiruma saw that the Poseidon would stop the play and made the decision to just throw it away. A great decision by Hiruma and not giving Kyoshin a chance to make a turn over. However, I am curious as to why they punted instead of letting the Legendary Musashi kick for a field goal."

"Maybe Deimon has some sort of plan and it has something to do with Kyoshin's current field position."

Kumabukuro agreed. "Their special teams made an excellent play getting to the ball and fielding it just before it bounced into the end zone. This places Kyoshin in a most vulnerable position with their passing game as each time Kobanzame-kun drops back he risk the possibility of a safety. Even more so with versatile pass rushers like the Kiribashi Twins who force opposing offensive tackles to play against them differently than other teams."

"We'll see what happens as Kyoshin comes to the line with a Big I-Formation – two tight-ends and one wide receiver. Physical football has not been their forte with their tendency to air it out against most opponents. Let's see if they can muscle their way out past Deimon as they stack the line knowing what is coming."

"This is different. Mizumachi-kun is lining up at fullback."

"Mizumachi Kengo-kun. Normally the starting tackle on the offensive side of the ball, did not start on offense in the first series. This is the first time he has played a position other than defensive or offensive line. Kyoshin is looking for power running to free them from the end zone!"

"Kyoshin snaps the ball and Kobanzame-kun hands off to the tail-back. Ouch! That must hurt. The teams surged toward the middle and Mizumachi-kun was hit hard by Ayasegawa-dono allowing Yamaoka-kun to tackle the running back for no gain. 2nd and 10 on the Kyoshin 3." Sanada looked over the replay. "Mizumachi-kun didn't see that coming."

"The linebacker position is one of the most respected on the football field next to quarterback. Their job on running plays, especially in the middle, is to take on those big linemen or fullbacks and stop them from leading a path for their running back. As you see here Riku-dono comes in, plugging the gap Mizumachi-kun plans to lead block and sacrifices his own body to allow his teammates to make a play on the ball. Excellent teamwork by the Devil Bats."

"And on this second down play Kyoshin tries again with power football. Kobanzame starts the count as his sole receiver does into motion from left to right, then left once more. The ball is snapped and he hands off to the running back up the middle behind Mizumachi… and he's stopped just outside the goal line by number 75 on the defensive line! What an amazing play by the defensive tackle Omosadake Futoshi-kun disrupting the play and nearly costing Kyoshin two points and a turnover. Simply amazing this Deimon defense."

"The play starts out as a power off-tackle with the backside guard pulling to the strong side to lead block for the runner as Mizumachi kicks out or attacks the second level. Omosadake-kun, possibly the faster player in terms of attacking off the center's snap, see's this brief opening and attacks the gap before he could be blocked. Another step faster and Kyoshin would have been kicking the ball and down by two points. Like you said, excellent play by Deimon."

Sanada suddenly jumped to his feet and leaned over their booth to stare down at the field.

"A bit of confusion on the field as Deimon suddenly scrambles back to the line… wait! The ball is snapped to Kobanzame-kun and he drops backs for a pass! He has a wide open receiver! The throw!"

The crowd roars with a deafening cheer!

"INTERCEPTION!! And he's down. What an amazing play by the latest edition to the Deimon defense. I can't believe it! The new safety in the secondary, number 37 Taki Natsuhiko-kun, comes out of nowhere and steals the ball out of mid-air with a spectacular one-handed grab. Deimon's ball on the Kyoshin 19-yard line and threatening to score."

"That was an amazing play. Natsuhiko-kun was completely out of position to defend the open receiver, but his instinct and natural ability allowed him to anticipate Kobanzame's throw and he used pure athleticism to make the play on the ball. But this was just a bad throw by Kobanzame-kun; he should have put more air under the ball."

-----

"Taki-kun is still as sharp as ever," snorted an irate Kakei. He looked at Hiroshi Ohira and Hiroshi Onishi, not related, the two tallest players in Japan. "We're going to use Trident Red Go Twist. Red Go Twist. One, two.."

"GO!"

"I got this one, Onishi," said Ohira, a rugged looking young man with thick eyebrows. "I'll show everyone who is Kakei-san's number one disciple."

Onishi, a blonde with square framed glasses, merely snorted. "As if. I'm the tallest player on the team and I should be known as Kakei-san's best disciple."

At 6'8" and 6'7" the two Hiroshi's did little to earn the titles of being the tallest players at Kyoshin, in Japan, or sports in general. Freshman like Kakei and Mizumachi, the both competed with each other after joining the team and learning everything there is about being a linebacker under Kakei's tutelage. They have earned their stripes as being great defenders against the pass and gaining leverage against shorter linemen using their long arms to shed blockers and defend against the run. Their fierce competition against each other has help Kyoshin establish itself as a great defense the last few games.

"Set!" Hiruma began calling his cadence. "Black, 90!"

"This is all me, Ohira! The title of Kakei-san's best disciple is mine!"

Onishi shifted over to his rival's side. "Move over, it's mine! I'm Kakei-san's best disciple!" The target of their arguing shook his head.

"We're in the same year…"

"Hut, hut!!"

The two rushed in quickly, both striking toward the C and D gaps protected by 53 and 52. As they recognized the blitz and adjusted, Ohira rushing the outside slanted inside while Onishi backed off and rushed the outside, twisting around the inside blitz and coming off the edge like a defensive end. The pair threw their arms in the air as Hiruma reacted to the sudden pressure, ducking and turning, firing the ball off to his only open receiver Eyeshield 21. As the two hit him and drove him to the ground Hiruma failed to see Kakei come on a delayed blitz and hit Eyeshield 21 with a powerful form tackle that drove him into the ground for a 5-yard loss.

"You will not score here, Eyeshield 21. I won't let a ghost make a fool of me. I'll prove to you that you're not worthy of that moniker."

-----

Deimon was successfully stopped cold in the red zone for the first time since they last played against Oujo. The Kyoshin Poseidon defense completely shut down the quick scoring runs of Eyeshield 21 and even forced a fumble when Deimon tried to go for a first down on 4th and short. Deimon answered right back with a shutdown of Kyoshin's Tempest offense, a style of play similar to the West Coast offense relying on short quick passes and receivers that gained yards after the catch. Both teams had to settle for punts and field goals as neither could penetrate into the other's end zone. Not even Hiruma's ability to pull the rabbit out of the hat seemed effected as Shun Kakei showed that his ability to read, reacted and scheme a defense was just as ingenious as his rival Riku Ayasegawa.

This theme continued past half-time and into the 3rd quarter. Each school came out with a new game plan and received minor success but settled for field goals. Throughout this low scoring defensive game the statistics of two offensive players stood out. Osamu Kobanzame was 19 of 28 with 216 yards and three interceptions, the most INTs in any game and the only ones he had ever thrown. Deimon's offensive star was no one other than Eyeshield 21 recording 105 yards on 18 carries, 5 receptions for 28 yards and no touchdowns. Kyoshin managed to stop Eyeshield 21 with stifling consistency on 3rd downs and made him 0 and 2 on 4th down conversions. Though he is over 100 yards rushing, holding the infamous Light Speed Running Back to no score was a feat in of itself.

As the clock wound down to zero, Kyoshin finished the 3rd quarter taking the lead against Deimon.

Kyoshin Poseidon, 9. Deimon Devil Bats, 3.

Shun Kakei felt pleased with himself. They were up by a field goal and the fourth quarter has just begun. Their defense was shutting down Eyeshield 21 and that blonde demon they had at quarterback. He took great pleasure in stopping Eyeshield 21 over and over again knowing that the little man running the ball was nothing more than a dreck, a false replica that took the Eyeshield moniker and tried to make his own name with it. True they allowed him to roll over them for over 100 yards, but what good was yards gained when they couldn't produce a touchdown. Now it was just the right time to put the game away with their current score.

"Huddle up!" He called out to the defense as they gathered at the ball near the line of scrimmage. "We need to stop Deimon completely from here on out. It is time for us to close out this game."

Ohira perked up. "Does that mean…?"

"Mizumachi." Kakei pointed to him. "It is about time for you to join us at the second level. We're switching to the High Wave." The blonde almost literally jumped out of his pants.

"It's about time! We'll win this game and Kobanzame-senpai and everyone can go to the Christmas Bowl." His fist clenched tightly as the energy boost his own determination gave him seemed to wish to burst from his body. "They're going down!"

Deimon trotted up to the line of scrimmage and were faced with a new look. Mizumachi was gone from his position in front of Komusubi and Kurita found himself covered by a large nose tackle. Two defensive ends lined up in the B gaps over Juumonji and Togano. Their game plan was to know where Mizumachi lined up, but they found he moved to a standing position at outside linebacker joining Kakei, Onishi and Ohira to create a towering wall that blocked Hiruma's passing lanes.

"Red, 21! Hut, hut!"

Hiruma dropped back to pass and found the pocket around him collapsing fast! He stepped in to throw down field at an open Taki but pulled back when he saw Kakei Shun covering the flexible tight-end. He stepped away from an attempted grab by one of the defensive linemen and aimed for a now open Yukimitsu, but again he was covered by the corner and one of the two other linebackers. That only left one person unaccounted for… _No…!_

"RAWR!!"

Mizumachi came free around the corner, slamming into Hiruma and clubbing with his arm knocking the ball out of his hand. Players scrambled for the ball in a flurry of bodies but Deimon manage to recover. 2nd and 15.

The Deimon huddle was just as shocked as everyone else watching the shift of game play from the Kyoshin. "This is getting fucking annoying," Hiruma growled scaring the smaller players of the team. "Eyeshield 21, take care of that Mizumachi."

"B-but I don't think—"

"Just do it!"

"We're going to go with a pass…"

Back in Kyoshin's huddle: "They're going to pass again." Kakei smirked. They had almost completely abandoned trying to run the ball and with time ticking away and their position on the field, running down the clock with Eyeshield 21 was just a complete waste. They might as well just hand Kyoshin the game. "Red rocket! Red rocket!"

The Poseidon countered Deimon's single-back formation with their 3-4, shifting the line to the strong side and placing Mizumachi on the weak side away from the tight-end. One of the two safeties covered the slot receiver giving the indication of a false nickel formation. "Pass, pass!" Onishi shouted. "Watch pass!"

"Blue dog one!" Mizumachi yelled. "Dog one!"

"Green, 19! Green… 19! Set!"

The lines clashed as both Kakei and Mizumachi blitzed. Hiruma dropped back deep and pump faked toward Yukimitsu, turning his head and looking for Monta or Taki open on deep fly routes. He stepped into the pocket as Sena moved up to engage Mizumachi. The blonde former swim star barreled toward Hiruma with the intent to deal a major blow against the Devil Bats. The short running back saw time seem to slow down as the titan approached, growling and snarling with eyes focused on his main objective. He ignored Sena and that hit a nerve within the former gopher. Seeing that he was at a complete disadvantage he remembered the advice Riku gave him during pass blocking.

_If you're facing someone bigger that you know you can't stop, lower your shoulder and attack!_

He dove for Mizumachi's legs. He submarined him!

Kengo Mizumachi found himself on the wrong end of a cut block as he felt the hit, tumbled forward ass over end and landed square on his back behind Eyeshield 21. The crowd cheered at Eyeshield's block and Hiruma's successful throw to the open Monta for a 10-yard gain. 3rd and 5.

"Ugh… that was dirty…" he muttered as he stood. The play was over and Deimon called a timeout to preserve what time they had remaining on the clock. "Kakei said Eyeshield 21 was a great player. This just proves that a shrimp like you isn't the real thing." He looked toward the sideline where Kobanzame and all the seniors on the offense stood watching the game. "We have a goal to attain. Guys like you and those other shrimps are only juniors and freshmen like us new guys. You guys have next year while this is our seniors last year!"

"Don't give me that…" Sena whispered. His fists clenched into a pair of tight balls straining against his gloves. "Next year… next year… is that all you can say? Kurita-san, Hiruma-san, Musashi-san and all the other second year players… this is their last year too!!!"

Mizumachi paused.

"Eyeshield 21 is only moniker given to me by my peers and the media. I'm not that running back from Notre Dame. But if you want to see an Eyeshield 21 that badly… then I'll show you _this_ Eyeshield 21."

"And how is a little wimp like you going to do that?" taunted the taller player. Kakei had enough.

"Mizumachi! That's enough! Get back---" Sena cut him off.

"We'll win."

-----

A failed 3rd down conversion put the ball back into Kyoshin's hands after a powerful punt from Musashi. The Monsters of Deimon took to the field once more and faced off against a determined Poseidon offense. Eyeshield 21's challenge was met by a rejuvenated Tempest Offense with Kobanzame pulling out all the stops and holding nothing back.

"Trips, right! Right! Trips!" Riku shouted, shifting the entire defense to cover the three eligible receivers to the right side of the field. He began twisting his arm around above his head to signal the secondary. "Watch screen!"

Kobanzame received the snap and his trip of receivers criss-crossed into their routes to confuse the defense. The defensive line put their top class pressure pass rush upon the Kyoshin quarterback coming in faster than before. Kobanzame stepped up before scrambling to the left looking down field for an open receiver. As one of the Kiribashi twins near him within a hair's width, he turned and dumped off the ball to an open receiver hiding behind a wall of linemen.

"Screen! Screen!"

Linebackers were swallowed up by the blocking linemen as the receiver ran the ball up field. He shrugged off a sure tackle by Shiro Takiki and continued further downfield before he was caught by Taki and shoved out of bounds at the Deimon 25 yard line. A 25-yard pitch and catch that brought the crowd to their feet and put Kyoshin in scoring position for a field goal.

"We have to hold them here!" Riku snapped at the defense. "Hold onto your assignments and we can get this ball back into the offense' hands. It's do or die right now. Go after these guys like a bunch of crazed dogs! Bear White Fire. One, two, three…"

"**HIT SQUAD!**"

Two wide receivers to each side Deimon lined up in their 46 Zone defense with players spread out to cover each receiver. As Kyoshin began shifting to account the expected pass rush and blitzing linebackers, Taki began creeping up to the line of scrimmage showing Kyoshin a completely open secondary undefended by any Deimon player.

"Check, check! White, seven! White! Set, hut! Hut!"

Kobanzame dropped back for the pass, pumping toward the left side before he turned to the right. The safeties never came nor did the linebackers showing blitz as he saw them all drop back into coverage. What he didn't see was Shiro Takiki slamming into him from the back or Tetsuo Ishimaru sandwiching him from the front sending him down to the ground hard. "…c-corner… blitz…" he muttered as he struggled to stand. The two Deimon cornerbacks high-fived each other as the trotted back to the huddle.

"Wow! Even I didn't see you blitz, Ishimaru-senpai," said Souta when he stood next to his sempai. "It's like you weren't even there." Tetsuo sweated.

"Yeah. I get that a lot… I guess."

Riku whistled for their attention. "Devil Soft Zone 4. That's you Souta and Itachi."

"Hai!"

Kyoshin's quarterback looked really shaken up as he stood in the shotgun formation, two receivers spread on one side and three others bunched on the short side. His vision from his solo position in the backfield revealed Deimon in a 4-3 formation with linebackers and a corner spread out to defend the bunch. The free safety shifted to the bunch side and the strong safety moved up to defend the slot receiver to the spread side. He saw that Ayasegawa guy lined up away from the bunch showing he would either spy him or cover a zone. He didn't even want to think of a possible blitz.

"Set! Hut, hut!"

Deimon crashed its line toward the bunch and he caught the shotgun snap, stepping back a few yards. Number 99 was in pass coverage? "Blitz!" He shouted scrambling toward the bunch side as number 23 followed in hot pursuit. He pumped the ball toward his dump-off receiver and was thankful he didn't release as one of the linebackers moved to jump the route. One of his receivers signaled downfield and he threw with all his strength while on the run watching as the ball soared downfield. His man was open and if he concentrated this would be a sure score!

"A-HA HA!!"

"It's the idiot!" someone from the stands shouted in surprise.

Number 37 closed in quickly from outside of Kobanzame's vision, leaping high into the air and batting the ball away from his receiver's hands! The referee running with the ball put his whistle to his mouth and put into motion the signal for the incomplete pass but Taki, in a surprising feat of agility and skill in finding the ball, he stretched out his arm and body to secure an impossible interception! The official, stopped himself, shocked at what he just witnessed before his very eyes, but he shook himself out of his stupor and blew the whistle to stop the clock as he marked where the Deimon player landed. Jogging up to the player, he turned toward the opposite side of the field and signaled.

"Deimon ball! 1st and 10 on the Deimon 2-yard line!"

-----

"This is why he is both praised as a tight-end and defensive back," Kumabukuro explained to Machine Gun Sanada in the booth atop the stadium seating. "His flexibility allows him to gain favorable position against blockers and reach for the ball where defenders cannot. This even applies to his safety position let him gain position over opposing receivers to defend the pass. Kobanzame-kun misjudged or just completely forgot about Taki Natsuhiko-kun."

"With less than five minutes remaining on the clock the Deimon Devil Bats have regained possession of the ball on their own 2-yard line with a 98-yard stretch of the field and a looming Poseidon defense ready to deliver a swift blow with their new defensive formation," exclaimed the motor-mouth announcer.

Kumabukuro agreed. "With their backs to their own end zone, Eyeshield 21 will have to line up deep into their own end zone. A mistake here could cost them two or six points."

"Power offense from the Devil Bats as they line up with defensive players to form a goal line formation with Eyeshield 21 as the I-back. Quick count and Hiruma hands it to Eyeshield 21 for a run up the middle. He's stopped after a short gain – 2nd and 7. Mizumachi-kun on the tackle, but Eyeshield-san barely escaped a sure tackle by one of the other outside linebackers Ohira Hiroshi. He's one of the tallest high school athletes in the Nation with Onishi Hiroshi, his teammate, being the second."

"I spoke with them briefly. Not the brightest bunch but they are very physically gifted for their age."

"Shotgun formation this time for the Devil Bats. Slot receiver to the right and tight-end lined up on the line to the left. Eyeshield 21 off-set to the tight-end side – 2nd and 7. Here's the snap and Hiruma looks… then hands off to Eyeshield 21 to runs up the middle on a draw! He's stopped just short of the first down marker at the 11-yard line. Officials will stop the clock to measure but it looks like we'll have 3rd and 1 on the 11. And Deimon stays on the fast pace quickly lining up with their same personnel in the Big I-Formation, Raimon-kun the lone receiver on the short side. A hard count by Hiruma-kun and nearly draws Poseidon offside. The ball is snapped and a hand-off to Eyeshield 21 who dives over the pile for a first down."

"Deimon normally reserves this play they call the Devil Bat Dive for scoring situations at the goal line. Using it here in such a risky situation shows they are pulling all the stops to win this game and keep the clock moving. A risky move for Deimon who is down by six points."

"Officials move the chains as the teams line up and wait for the officials whistle. 1st and 10 on the 13-yard line in Deimon territory. Off-set I-form by Deimon as Poseidon shows blitz and stacks the line of scrimmage. Here's the snap and Hiruma-kun hands off — no; a play-action fake to Eyeshield 21 as he drops back for a pass. He looks and fires a ball down the middle. It's caught by Eyeshield and he carries the ball 2-yards after the catch for a total of seven on the play. 2nd and 3."

Kumabukuro cleared his throat. "So far Eyeshield-kun has touched the ball on every play. Maybe his confrontation earlier with Mizumachi-kun has something to do with this. They can stop him, but they can't prevent him from making a positive play. Little by little this is going to wear down Kyoshin."

"An Empty backfield with a bunch to the wide-size and two receivers to the short. A new formation from the mind of Hiruma-kun as he somewhat mimics Kyoshin's Tempest offense. A hard count and he drops back after the snap as his receivers fan out like the bucks from a shotgun. A shovel pass to Eyeshield 21 behind the line and no one is covering him! He turns past his blockers and speeds past a defender before he's taken down extremely hard by Kakei-kun; Poseidon's defensive Captain."

"Even we heard that hit from up here."

"They just ran five plays and the clock is close to the three minute mark. 1st and 10 on the Deimon 32-yard line and the Devil Bats are driving the Poseidon defensive downfield that started from their own 2-yard line. Off-set I-formation to the weak side with Raimon-kun in the slot away from the tight-end. The ball is snapped and tossed to Eyeshield. He carries the ball to the outside, cuts back and is swarmed by Kyoshin defenders… Kami-sama! He somehow breaks free from what was a sure tackle and slips up field for positive yardage before being taken down again by Kakei-kun. 2nd and 2 on their own 40-yard line."

"This is exactly what makes Eyeshield-kun dangerous. Teams take for granted the size of the player. He's too short. He's too skinny. He's not strong enough. Eyeshield-kun has show us and the world that his speed is enough to change an entire game. And now he's showing that he does have physical toughness taking on strong tacklers such as Kyoshin's Kakei-kun and Mizumachi-kun and making something out of nothing."

"Right you are, Kumabukuro-san. Deimon milks the time from the clock as the lazily break their huddle and line-up. Three receivers with Taki-kun lined up as the slot receiver to the short side. Split backs with Eyeshield to the open side. This maybe be a run considering the yards needed for a first down. Quick count by Hiruma-kun and he drops back for a pass. He looks, pumps toward a wide-open Taki but pulls back. He rifles a low bullet downfield and hits Eyeshield 21 in stride! 45… 40! And he's taken down by Mizumachi-kun at the Kyoshin 38-yard line! An amazing play by Deimon and even more spectacular catch by Eyeshield 21."

"Looking at this play you see Raimon-kun and Manabu-kun clearing out the corners with their deep hook routes and Taki-kun running an outside fade. This clears out this section of the field to allow Eyeshield-kun to run a fake out pattern and take the fly option route through this open section. A perfect example of the right play for the right time."

"They line up again in the Split formation. Two receivers to the right with the tight-end on the short side to the left. Motion by Raimon-kun and Kyoshin piles the line of scrimmage. The ball is snapped and Hiruma-kun is immediately pressured as Kyoshin brings the house! He's quickly taken down by the multi-talented Mizumachi-kun and manages to secure the ball to prevent the turnover. They chance the all-out blitz and it worked."

"We compared Kyoshin's Kakei-kun to Ayasegawa-dono earlier. They both were known rivals and their interviews confirmed that they knew each other and grew up together in America. It should be expected that their defensive philosophies would be similar."

"2st and 15. I-formation off-set to the strong side. Hiruma receives the snap and hands off to Eyeshield to takes the ball up field and makes up for the yardage lost on the sack. Passing situation on 3rd and 10 at the 38-yard line. Deimon waste no time lining up after the previous play. Hiruma signals and Eyeshield 21 motions from the backfield to form a trips formation as the outside flanker. Hiruma receives the snap, turns immediately and hits Eyeshield 21 behind the line. A screen! He has blockers and he ducks out of a tackle by Onishi-kun before he's taken down by Kakei-kun at the 27-yard line. 1st and 10 and they are nearing the red zone."

"The energy here is incredible! The cheers for Deimon and Eyeshield 21 are literally rattling the windows of our booth," said Kumabukuro.

"For those of you just joining us after the Oujo White Knights defeat of the Sankaku Punks, 82-0 – we're at 2:15 seconds remaining in the 4th Quarter between the Deimon Devil Bats and the Kyoshin Poseidon, 9-3. I'm the man with the rapid-fire mouth Machine Gun Sanada with American Football Monthly senior writer Kumabukuro. Deimon started the drive on their own 2-yard line with close to five minutes remaining in the game and have driven the stalwart, hard-hitting Kyoshin defense lead by Shun Kakei and Mizumachi Kengo down the field to their own 27-yard line and are threatening the red zone. 1st and 10 and the clock continues to wind down as Deimon takes their time – we're at the two minute mark. I-formation with the tight-end to the short left side. Motion from the full-back to the left and Kyoshin adjust. Hard count, Hiruma-kun receives the snap and hands off to Eyeshield 21 to the left. He cuts back and follows around the right where he is met by Mizumachi--- stiff arm! He's break free and it scampers for extra yards before being taken down by Kakei-kun after a total gain of 7-yards."

"Little by little with each touch of the ball he's becoming better and better. With the exception of Hiruma-kun and of course Kurita-kun, Eyeshield 21 is the only one who has carried the ball this entire drive."

"He's putting on a clinic and taking the game into his own hands. Kyoshin stacks the line for the run and doesn't hide their plan to blitz. I-formation with receivers tight to the line. Hiruma-kun motions Manabu-kun to the short right side and the ball is snapped. Eyeshield-kun receives the ball up the middle and follows a massive plow as Kurita-kun blows up the defensive line allowing Eyeshield to gain those 3-yards for the first down."

"Before the coming of Eyeshield 21 to America, Kurita Ryokan-kun has been the lone shining star of a defunked Devil Bats squad. With exception to Banba-kun of the Taiyo Sphinx, Kurita-kun is the strongest linemen in the Kantou area hands down. It's understandable why the Shinryuuji Naga passed up on Kurita-kun for Kongo Agon, however, it's in my opinion that passing on someone who plays for you 100 percent for only a part-time talent – never mind that he is a talent only seen once every 100 yeahs – was possibly one of the biggest mistakes Shinryuuji ever made."

Sanada agreed. "Right you are, Kumabukuro-san."

"The key to Deimon's success has been their line on both sides of the ball. Both are undersized compared to other more prominent teams but they have skills not seen in those others which balance their weaknesses and strengths. They are the example of a balanced team with a high-powered running offense and a stifling defense."

"Deimon comes to the line with an empty backfield – Eyeshield 21 the lone receiver split to the short right side with Manabu, Taki, Tetsuo, and Raimon-kun spread to the wide left side in an empty quad formation. 1st and 10 on the 17-yard line, Hiruma-kun sets up the shotgun. The ball snaps before he says anything and he immediately rolls out to the left side as his receivers run their open field routes. He pumps once and lobs a pass to and open receiver… it's Eyeshield 21! He's taken down almost immediately by Shun Kakei but not before gaining 5-yards on the catch."

"These new formations seem to confuse Kyoshin who expected Deimon to run their normal I-formation and single-back offense. They see this type of play from their own offense, so why are they so ineffective in stopping the positive play? Without Kakei-kun, Deimon would have scored twice over already."

"Shotgun formation with two receivers split to the wide right side, Manabu in the slot and Tetsuo-kun as the split end. Taki-kun joins Eyeshield 21 split in the backfield next to Hiruma-kun and Raimon-kun is the lone receiver to the short left. The clock continues to wind down to less than a minute. The ball is snapped and Hiruma quickly fires the ball to Raimon-kun – Oh no! And he drops the interception. That was very close call for Deimon and a lucky break for Kyoshin as it stops the clock and allows them to take a rest without burning one of their timeouts. Wait, we have an official whistle and we go down to the field to see the call."

"Before the ball was snapped – Timeout, Deimon. This is their 2nd charged timeout of the half."

"Amazing. Even if Kyoshin's Kakei-kun managed to intercept the ball the official would have blown the play dead because of the timeout called from the sideline. It seems someone saw Poseidon's blitz coming and took it upon themselves to do something about it. I wouldn't doubt that it was Ayasegawa-dono."

"He would know Kakei-kun better than anyone, it appears."

"After a 30 second timeout the play clock restarts with the game clock remaining at 53 seconds until this game is officially at a close. The teams' line up after discussing their next course of action and Deimon shows that they plan to stick to the basics. Big I-formation with Raimon-kun the lone receiver to the short left side. 3rd and 5 on Kyoshin's 12-yard line. Hiruma-kun takes the snap and hands off to Eyeshield 21 up the middle and meets a wall of defenders. He bounces outside and spins around Mizumachi-kun before charging his way up field. He breaks another tackle and he could make it! And he's taken down by the ever present Kakei-kun 5-yards short of the goal line."

"The clock continues to wind down as tired as Kyoshin is showing themselves, they cannot risk burning one of their own timeouts for even a small reprieve. They can't play into Deimon's hands; they have to stay strong and vigilant if they want to secure a win in these remaining thirty seconds. They know Deimon needs the touchdown to win and I'm quite sure they would defend that goal line as if was the American Fort Knox."

"Deimon continues to kill the clock as it breeches the 30 second mark. 1st and Goal on the 5-yard line. Kyoshin leads Deimon 9-3 in the final seconds of the game. Deimon walks to the line as if they have all the time in the world; 1st and Goal. Power formation left to right with Eyeshield 21 dotting the I-formation in the backfield. Hiruma squats under center and makes the calls. Kyoshin stacks the line and shows they intend to stop him right here and now. Here's the snap to Hiruma. He turns. Hands off to Eyeshield up the middle! OH MY GOD!! DEVIL BAT DIVE!!"

"DEVIL BAT DIVE!!"

"DEVIL BAT DIVE!!"

Kumabukuro was nearly speechless. "Simply amazing…!" Sanada rattled off at the mouth with the amazing commentary.

"Deimon plowed right up the middle as Eyeshield 21 performed an amazing leap over his own line and the tall defensive players of the Kyoshin Poseidon to cross the goal line for the touchdown! A breath taking display of acrobatics and sheer determination in what culminated in a drive that started on their own 2-yard line in which Eyeshield 21 single-handedly drove back the Poseidon and willed the Devil Bats to score what will be the only touchdown of this game!"

-----

End of Chapter 27

-----

Author's Notes:

I've been very busy. Oh well. Congratulations to the Steelers for their recent win. The Eyeshield Manga has turned out very interesting so far.


End file.
